Mudos Desencuentros
by Betzacosta
Summary: ¿De qué forma un sentimiento puede existir sin tiempo, luz, esperanza o sueños? ¿Cómo dos corazones en un letargo lleno de anhelos pueden latir igual y sentir distinto? Ellos aparentemente lo tienen todo… pero en realidad solo se esconden tras el silencio… ¿y cómo un amor puede sobrevivir a ello? UA OoC
1. Comienzo del final

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola a todos… Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a mi nuevo invento…

**Mudos Desencuentros ha sido registrada, por autoria de Betzacosta. Todos los derechos reservados. Cualquier distribución, copia o plagio del mismo acarrería las consecuencias penales y administrativas pertinentes.**

Primero que todo quiero disculparme, el mundo DI me absorbió con el regalo y no me dejo escapar para poder traerles el capitulo. Cuando por fin lo hice luche, batalle, pelee, recibí amenazas, cambios de dirección, flujo de ideas en MSN, correos electrónicos, notas de voz…, canas verdes, purpuras y violetas… Después, con la poca fuerza que nos quedo después de ello… la trifecta cumplió y se los traje por fin… XD.

Soundtrack: _Comienzo del final_, de _Jeremias, www . youtube watch?v=8iids6Mnm9A_

"…_Y ahora el silencio empieza hablar  
y abre diciendo que es el comienzo del final,  
y no sabemos si llorar o si muriendo  
darnos un beso de amistad  
con sabor a soledad…"  
_

* * *

Bella salió del _Swedish Medical Center_ sintiendo que sus manos temblaban y que casi no podía respirar. Aunque también la invadía una extraña sensación de calma, como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido…

Había desarrollado una especie de costumbre morbosa desde que era muy niña, casi como una forma de exorcizar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La primera vez que le sucedió fue cuando su conejo _Sassy_ enfermó, ella se había sentado a su lado, acariciándolo y había imaginado qué pasaría si el conejo moría, si le dolería, qué sentiría…

Por supuesto, la angustia fue tan enorme que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Su madre había llegado desesperada pensando que se había hecho daño, cuando había comprendido que no era así, la abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que nunca quería volver a verla llorar así. No tenía más de cuatro o cinco años, pero había aprendido bien la lección… Jamás volvió a llorar, sucediera lo que sucediera… Ni siquiera cuando su madre había muerto, seis años atrás.

Se montó en su _Bentley_ negro y jadeó en busca de aire un par de veces pensando en cómo el destino se encargaba de torcer las cosas de acuerdo a su capricho. Años atrás se había visualizado en este momento; claro, quizás no específicamente en ese escenario, tal vez otro distinto, pero igual creyó que estaría dando brincos, gritando, llorando y exigiendo… algo; jamás pensó que estaría sentada en su vehículo en un estado de enmudecimiento y entumecimiento, pensando en el pasado, en su perecido conejo _Sassy_ o en sus instintos morbosos.

_ "Diablos… debo haberme vuelto totalmente loca…"_, meditó pasándose una mano por su cabello largo y ondulado, el cual acarreaba mucho trabajo en mantener y que siempre le llevaba demasiado tiempo arreglar para que luciera como si estuviese listo con poco esfuerzo.

Si hubiese sido por ella nunca lo hubiera llevado así, desde años atrás lo habría cortado hasta su cuello y llevaría liso; pero a Edward siempre le había encantado verla con ese estilo, también adoraba acariciarlo o jugar con él. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer con su cabello?

Se abrazó a sí misma ya que no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta tan idiota y se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba desquiciada, no era normal que de todas las cosas que pudiera pensar, su pensamiento se disparara a su estúpido cabello; pero se le hacía más fácil, era mucho más sencillo pensar en nimiedades que meditar sobre su presente, su vida… o el fin de ésta.

Sintió que su teléfono vibraba por enésima vez desde los últimos diez, veinte minutos o quizás mucho más y lo sacó de su cartera; su _Blackberry_ casi ardía en sus manos.

Observó los distintos avisos de mensajes electrónicos, personales, de texto y gimió estimando que los pulsos en su cerebro se multiplicaban con cada aviso. Entró una llamada y se mordió el labio inferior, aunque respiró aliviada cuando vio que se trataba de su asistente.

—Hola, Diego —saludó aún sin moverse, ni siquiera había intentado encender el vehículo.

—¿Te falta mucho, jefa? —preguntó con tono ligeramente desesperado y Bella arrugó la cara.

Quería decirle que sí, que le faltaba demasiado tiempo, que incluso no se acercaría a ese sitio ese día, quizás tampoco el siguiente… o nunca… que pensaría solo en ella esa vez y que debía irse.

—¿Qué sucede? —interrogó, huyendo de sus pensamientos

—Tenemos organizados los cuatros segmentos para mañana, pero Alice… pues, está un poco indecisa respecto del domador de serpientes… —indicó y Bella suspiró.

—Ya voy para allá, dile que me espere en mi oficina —le pidió y después trancó la llamada.

Encendió el vehículo y se sorprendió de que en ese momento sus manos no le fallaran, la calma la invadiera, y pudiera concentrarse en las cosas pequeñas. Inhaló profundamente un par de veces.

Había escuchado una vez que cuando se está en medio de una crisis de nervios lo primero que debía hacer era respirar, una cosa pequeña después de la otra. Eso era lo que haría.

_ "Respiraría… Arrancaría el vehículo… Regresaría a su trabajo"…_ y todo estaría bien, porque haría una sola cosa a la vez, porque podría concentrarse en algo más que su presente.

Se preguntaba cómo estaría _Sassy_ en el cielo de animales; sí, era claro que no sabía si existía ese dichoso cielo pero allí era que le gustaba imaginarla, junto con su perro _Chispitas,_ su tortuga _Tommy_ y su gata _Lena…_ Obviamente tenía una pésima suerte con los animales.

Presionó el pedal del freno cuando observó una luz roja frente a ella y reposó su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento. Pensando en sus animales, en el cielo y en el pasado… eso era sencillamente tan cómodo.

—_¡Chispita! _—_Gritó Bella mientras salía corriendo detrás del chihuahua_ _marrón que saltaba por la acera. Estaban en un nuevo vecindario, ya que su padre había sido transferido a la Policía de Forks como el nuevo jefe_—_. ¡No! _—_Se quejó cuando lo vio llegar al asfalto, su madre la mataría si se le moría otro animal, ya le había amenazado de dejarla sin mesada por un mes si eso ocurría y nunca comprarle otro_—_. ¡Chispita! _—_Chilló corriendo con más fuerza._

—_¡Lo tengo! _—_Le dijo un niño que salió de la casa del lado y rápidamente tomaba al perro por el pescuezo. _

_ Bella separó los labios para decirle que aunque era chiquita la perra era salvaje con la gente que no conocía; pero no le dio tiempo cuando escuchó el grito del niño porque le había mordido. _

—_¡Chispita, no! _—_Se quejó cuando llegó al lado de los dos y vio la sangre botando de su mano._

—_¡Debería haber dejado que la mataran! _—_explotó el niño lanzando al animal hacia adelante y con su cara toda arrugada, sus ojos verdes estaban llorosos y Bella saltó para tomar a Chispitas._

—_¡No digas eso! _—_Le gritó de vuelta empujando al niño causando que se cayera contra su trasero_—_. ¡Eres malo!_

—_¡Me mordió! _—_le escupió el niño mirando con odio al animal. _

_ Abrazó a Chispitas contra su pecho para que no la tocara. _

—_¿Qué está sucediendo? _—_Escuchó que su mamá le preguntaba y Bella corrió hacia ella para esconder su cara en sus piernas._

—_¡El perro me mordió y ella me golpeó! _—_gritó el niño y Bella se giró para sacarle la lengua y mirarlo con odio. _

_ ¡Ahora de seguro le quitarían la mesada!_

—_¡Bella! _—_se quejó su madre horrorizada. La apartó y ella bajó la cara_—_. ¿Es eso cierto? _—_le preguntó severamente._

—_¡Dijo que iba a matar a Chispitas! _—_contestó al borde de las lágrimas ya que si su perro se moría nunca le darían otro animal y ella los amaba. Renée la abrazó y miró al niño. _

_ En ese momento otra adulta llegó frente a ellos, y comenzó a hablar con su mamá. Bella se giró para ver al niño y le entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que le estaba sacando la lengua._

—_Lo siento mucho… _—_escuchó que su mamá se disculpaba mientras caminaban hacia la casa vecina para que limpiaran la herida del niño._

_ Ella se concentró en Chispita mientras su mamá contaba las cosas aburridas como que ahora se habían mudado allí y que venían de Indianápolis. La madre del niño le limpió la mano y dijo que no fue nada serio. Luego se dirigieron a la cocina y la dejaron frente a él._

—_Aleja ese monstruo de mí… _—_le amenazó el niño y ella le sacó la lengua he hizo como si quisiera lanzárselo, pero al mismo momento se detuvo ya que aún temía por su mascota. _

—_¡Bella! _—_Le regañó su madre y ella saltó asustada mientras abrazaba a Chispitas_—_. Discúlpate inmediatamente con…_

_ —Edward, mi hijo se llama Edward _—_le susurró la otra mujer y Bella lo miró con furia, no por mucho tiempo por la mirada de advertencia de su madre… Más tarde llegarían las palabras…_

_ —Lo siento… Edward —dijo entre dientes y el niño sonrió con suficiencia._

_ —"Te gané…" —le dijo en mímica y ella pataleó molesta. Sus madres comenzaron a hablar de nuevo y él se acercó a ella—. ¿Qué edad tienes? —le preguntó._

_ —Siete… —contestó aún enfurruñada._

_ —Tengo nueve… ¡Te gané otra vez!_

_ —¡Edward! —Le gritó su madre y ambos saltaron asustados._

Sintió que su teléfono vibraba de nuevo mientras se estacionaba frente al edificio _Seattle Entertainment_, lo tomó sin siquiera ver quién le llamaba.

—Estaré sobre tus talones en dos minutos, Diego, ¿podrías bajar el dramatismo por un segundo y darme un respiro? —Preguntó mientras tomaba su cartera y se preparaba para salir del vehículo.

—Hola, no soy Diego…

Ella quedó muy quieta mientras escuchaba su voz, respiró varias veces, y su único signo de tensión fueron sus uñas clavadas contra la piel de su mano.

—Hola… —respondió en un susurro.

—¿Podríamos hablar hoy? ¿En este momento?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y cerró sus ojos. El sosiego aún estaba allí, lo cual demostraba que ya mucho había pasado desde que dejó de ser la niña que lanzaba cachorros salvajes cuando se molestaba. Pero claro, habían transcurrido veintiún años desde que eso había sucedido, una vida entera.

—Estoy apunto de entrar a la oficina, ¿no puede esperar?… —le respondió para escuchar después una especie de bufido. Ella tragó grueso y se adelantó a lo que sea que fuera a decir—. Nos vemos mejor en la noche, ¿te parece?

—No… Estaré en tu oficina en unos minutos —contestó y trancó la llamada dejándola con el teléfono en su oreja, la presión en su pecho y la nada en su mente.

Salió del vehículo y se dirigió al ascensor, saludando a las personas que veía pasar, aunque más que todo sintiéndose como una autómata.

Cuando llegó a su piso la gente comenzó a explotar alrededor, mientras caminaba hacia la oficina.

—El agente de Paul nos confirmó para el viernes —le indicó Jessica.

—El elenco de _When you're gone_ vendrá completo en dos semanas —saltó Ben.

—Jacob dice que no soportará estar en la misma habitación de Caius, que con la promoción de _When you're here_ fue suficiente… —le espetó Jessica.

—Hablaré con Jacob… —comentó Bella sintiendo que su cabeza iba a explotarle.

—¿Ahora? —insistió Jessica.

—Después…

—Pero…

—¡Después! —Gruñó Bella tocando su cabeza y maldiciéndose por atacar a una buena asistente—. Lo siento… Diego… ¿Pastillas para el dolor de cabeza?

Su asistente la miró preocupado, pero finalmente asintió diligentemente mientras ella entraba en la oficina para encontrar a Alice sentada en el sofá de cuero.

—La única forma en el mundo que tenga una serpiente cerca es en mis pies, bien muertas y utilizándose como Dios lo deseó cuando las creó… como mi calzado… —indicó Alice y Bella suspiró profundamente.

—Hola para ti también, Alice —saludó antes de caminar hacia su silla y tirarse en ella.

—¿Dónde estuviste en la mañana? Eres nuestra productora ejecutiva, todo pierde sentido cuando no estás supervisando el programa, Jacob pierde veinte puntos de coeficiente intelectual si no estás para jalarle las bolas…

—Son las orejas —corrigió Bella.

—No lo creo, jalas lo que está cerca de la cabeza, y ciertamente en su caso son las bolas…

—¡Alice! —Le interrumpió negando con la cabeza. Ella enarcó una ceja al verla.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Le preguntó confundida.

Bella suspiró mientras miraba a la presentadora estrella de su gran bebé, el que creó dos años atrás, _Great Day Seattle_. Se la había robado a la competencia y fue uno de los principales activos con los que logró convencer a Bill para que le diera el espacio para producir un programa matutino de noticias y entretenimiento. Eso y que el compañero de ella fuera su hijo. Ese fue su gran dolor de cabeza, aunque poco a poco se fueron amoldando. Ahora eran una especie de familia.

—¿Bella? —llamó Alice y ella parpadeó confundida. Se había perdido de alguna manera.

—Nada… solo fui al Hospital —comentó y vio como la pelinegra sonreía.

—Isabella Swan, nada de visitas conyugales en horas laborales… —reclamó y después sonrió ampliamente—. Solo espero que realmente haya valido la pena y hayas tenido muchos orgasmos, es la única forma en que te perdonaré haberme dejado con Jacob versión Hyde…

Bella no sonrió como haría normalmente con el sobrenombre que usaban con Jacob, solo se quedó en blanco.

—¿Bella? —insistió Alice.

—Necesito que hagas el segmento de las serpientes… —la interrumpió recomponiéndose.

—Por favor no, les tengo terror. Pon a Jacob… compadécete de mí… —Ella le hizo un gran puchero y Bella apartó la mirada por un segundo.

—Vale, hablaré con él, pero debes secundarlo, eres una mujer de poder, Alice, ambas lo somos… Claro que puedes con una simple víbora…

Se mordió el labio al terminar esa expresión evitando la mirada de la que consideraba su amiga aunque fueran solo compañeras de trabajo.

—Oh, claro, muy fácil para ti que tienes la vida perfecta, todo es simple desde tu percepción, pero yo, a diferencia tuya, no encontré el amor de mi vida ni mi cuento de hadas, es necesario que viva para hacerlo… ¿y si me muerden? ¿Qué haré? Piensa en mi alma gemela… Quedará en la deriva porque yo no estaré en el planeta…

Bella la miró fijamente sin decir palabra. En ese instante Diego entró, gracias a Dios, con el agua y las pastillas, el dolor de cabeza solo se había intensificado en los últimos cinco minutos y había empezado a escuchar el zumbido permanente que la sacaba de quicio.

—Gracias… —susurró tomándoselas inmediatamente.

—Estás rara hoy, Bella —le comentó Alice negando con la cabeza.

—Únicamente quisiera que por una vez no tuviéramos que discutir por los segmentos de animales vivos… —le dijo, eludiéndola. Alice bufó.

—Bueno… intentaré hacerlo si significa tanto para ti, pero solo si Jacob está a mi lado todo el tiempo y con la aprobación de tu parte que cualquier cosa le lanzaré la serpiente a la tabla de chocolate que llama estómago —se acercó como si fuera a contar un secreto—. Si lo muerde allí nos haría el favor de evitar verlo una vez más sin camisa, en su complejo de condenado fisicoculturista frustrado…

Bella sonrió ligeramente, sin mostrar los dientes, mientras la veía salir de la oficina. Observó a Diego quien solo la miraba fijamente.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—Solo silencio por unos cuantos minutos… —respondió Bella y lo vio asentir.

—Haré todo lo posible para parar a las fieras y mientras descansas considera mi petición de vacaciones… de verdad necesitas unas —contestó sonriéndole y ella lo le rodó los ojos, le había escuchado esa frase con demasiada frecuencia últimamente.

Ella se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla de oficina giratoria mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta dejándola sola, el movimiento hizo que soltara un chillido oxidado y se fuera un poco hacia atrás. Observó fijamente su escritorio como si allí fuese a encontrar alguna respuesta. O algo en específico. Claro, no lo había.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en la declaración de Alice: _una vida perfecta_. Sí, ella ciertamente tenía eso, la maravillosa casa, el hombre deseado, el trabajo que había ansiado desde que su madre la había llevado a un show en vivo de una comedia cualquiera, cuando era una adolescente.

Muchas personas hubiesen deseado ser la actriz que el guapo hombre besaba y cortejaba, o los protagonistas. Ella había observado a un hombre con un micrófono colgado en sus labios, una tablilla en sus manos, gritando ordenes a su alrededor… y encontró su sueño.

Edward siempre le decía que había elegido ese trabajo de todos porque calibraba con su necesidad de controlarlo todo; era bastante posible que fuera cierto; pero era simplemente que ese hombre parecía tener todas las respuestas. Solo que en este momento ella no tenía ninguna, y se sentía como un total fraude, además porque cada día le resultaba más difícil simplemente levantarse y hacerlo, era totalmente agotador manejarlo todo, organizar segmentos y continuar equilibrando las cientos de bolas de su presente… y ahora...

_ "No pienses en el presente"_, se reprendió bajando su tumulto emocional y volviendo a concentrarse en hacer una cosa a la vez, como en seguir mirando el escritorio. Se fijó en la foto que desde tres años atrás se encontraba apoyada sobre la madera. Ese había sido un buen día, un maravilloso día.

—Por favor, ahórranos la admiración enfermiza. —Bella alzó la mirada para encontrar a Jacob mirándola frustrado—. No voy a entrevistar a ningún Caius Launner, creo que es gay y tiene una fijación conmigo, cada vez que me mira es como si hubiese encontrado a su otra mitad. Y yo siento que voy a vomitar…

—Caius no es gay… —indicó ella apartando por fin la visión del portarretrato—. Y estoy segura que lo harás maravillosamente… Eres el mejor para el trabajo. Además, no queremos que tus fans se den cuenta que eres un total homofóbico…

—¡No soy homofóbico! —Se quejó Jake caminando y tirándose sobre el asiento frente al escritorio—. Permíteme demostrarte mi punto… Acepta salir conmigo…

—Estoy casada… —La respuesta le salió ligeramente forzada y con voz muerta. Tanto que ambos dieron un respingo después de ella. Jake enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar a tu marido y escapar conmigo?

—No podrías controlarme ni un día… —le comentó con su tono de vuelta a la normalidad y él sonrió ampliamente.

—Te aseguro que no te querría controlada, sino como una total _dominatrix _castigándome con un látigo porque me he portado muy... muy mal. Con gusto me pondría de rodillas ante ti... —le coqueteó y Bella rodó los ojos.

—Mañana estarás en el segmento de las serpientes con Alice…

—Cobarde… —comentó y ella no supo a quién de las dos se refería. Se levantó del asiento—. Pero bueno… ya sé que es una batalla perdida. —Se estaba refiriendo a ella.

—Jefa… —Bella parpadeó y observó a Diego abriendo la puerta de su despacho—. Tu esposo está aquí… —Asintió y observó a Jacob carcajearse.

—Hablando del diablo… —comentó jovialmente pero Bella no pudo seguir la broma, solo miró al frente mientras entraba a la habitación—. Hola, Edward —saludó—. Lamento que me hayas encontrado tratando de cortejar a tu esposa… —se jugó y vio como él lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada.

_ "¿Cuándo pasaron de los celos a la nada?"_, se preguntó observando cómo los orbes verdes traspasaban a su copresentador.

—Hola, Jacob —saludó ladeando la cabeza y girando hacia Bella.

Ella le sonrió sin decir palabra, sus ojos verdes siempre combinaban asombrosamente con su uniforme de cirujano azul marino.

—Pero bueno, nunca podríamos opacar al primero… —continuó Jacob.

—Eso sí es cierto —comentó ella apartando sin dejar de mirar a Edward—. Mi primer beso, mi primer amor… Mi primer todo… Nuestro…

Él parpadeó un par de veces y se quedó completamente estático. Lo miró como si deseara que recordara ese momento embarazoso y lo vio sonreír ligeramente por lo que le secundó.

_—¿Hacia dónde vamos? —le preguntó a Edward mientras se dejaba arrastrar hacia adelante. Chispitas los seguía ladrando y Bella abrió los ojos ampliamente al ver que se acercaban cada vez más hacia los límites del bosque del parque que estaba detrás de sus casas—. A mi mamá no le gusta que vaya para allá._

_ —¿Y qué eres, una bebé? —le refutó él girando para verla._

_ —¡Claro que no! Tengo diez años, ¡ya soy grande! —se quejó apartándose de su agarre y enrollando sus brazos enfurruñada._

_ —¡Vamos, Bella, antes que nos atrapen! —le gritó Edward y al escuchar la voz de su madre salió corriendo detrás de él rumbo al bosque._

_ Ella se sentía asustada por los árboles gigantes y por el color verde que había por todas partes. Sin pensarlo abrazó a Edward y apretó con fuerza la correa de Chispitas._

_ —¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza, sin hablar y con los ojos muy abiertos—. Si quieres podemos regresar… Cobarde… —comentó y ella pateó el suelo con fuerza, antes de enfurruñarse de nuevo, soltarse y salir corriendo más adentro del bosque—. ¡Bella! —Gritó corriendo detrás de ella._

_ Se sentía tan molesta, ya le enseñaría que no era ninguna cobarde, iría a lo más profundo del bosque y conseguiría un tesoro. Allí se burlaría de él cuando volviera a verlo, o no volvería a verlo. Era malo, no sabía por qué siempre tenía que buscarlo, solo porque eran "vecinos"._

_ Cuando llevaba unos minutos corriendo se tropezó con una raíz y cayó contra la arena raspando sus rodillas. Comenzó a llorar apretando el sitio donde se golpeó que estaba sangrando. _

_ —¡Bella! —Gritó Edward cuando llegó a su lado y se sentó a su lado con la mirada asustada cuando vio la sangre._

_ —Me duele… —lloró ella soltando a Chispitas que en vez de salir huyendo se quedó acostado a su lado, gimiendo a su vez._

_ Edward estiró su franela y trató de limpiar su sangre._

_ —¡Es tu culpa! —le gritó Bella._

_ —¡Yo no te dije que corrieras! —le dijo él también enfurruñado. _

_ Miró la rodilla y después a Bella. Un segundo después se había acercado a su cara y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella saltó y se apartó de él limpiando su boca un segundo después._

_ —¡¿Qué haces? —Le gritó horrorizada. Edward se encogió de hombros._

_ —Mi mamá siempre me besa cuando me hago daño, y besa a mi papá allí, además en la televisión siempre lo hacen… Quería saber qué era lo bueno de eso. Maibelline quería la semana pasada en el colegio pero… no sé… ¿Te gustó? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente. Bella se encogió de hombros._

_ —¿Y a ti?_

_ —No sé… normal… —respondió rápidamente. Ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo, aunque había dejado de llorar. _

—¡Oh no! —Escuchó que gritaba y parpadeó para ver a Alice frente a ellos—. Por favor, esto es demasiado… ¡Ustedes no consideran a los pobres! ¡Primero fue Bella y ahora tú! ¿Tienen que restregarnos que son la condenada pareja perfecta? Noticia para ambos, ¡ya lo sabemos!

Edward frunció el ceño y Bella se enderezó en la silla.

—Chicos…, ¿podrían disculparnos? —Le pidió y ambos alzaron las manos en rendición

—Estás actuando distinta… —le comentó Jacob pensativo.

—Es solo el dolor de cabeza que no pasa… Como si fuera a explotar en cualquier segundo…

—Déjala que tiene al médico a su lado para hacerle sana, sana… —se jugó Alice caminando fuera del despacho.

—Solo por ello no discutiré más sobre el condenado Caius, jefa —le dijo y ella sonrió ligeramente antes de ver como cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Bella volvió a su antigua posición aunque esta vez no podría ver el retrato.

Cerraron la puerta y dejó a Edward frente a ella, en silencio.

—¿Tienes dolor de cabeza? —indagó.

—Estoy bien… ya tomé algo…

Él asintió y ella se quedó quieta mirándolo fijamente mientras recorría los adornos de la oficina, llegó a su escritorio y miró el portarretrato.

—Creía que la habías cambiado.

—Fue la noche que te nombraron jefe del departamento de Cardiología… —comentó Bella mirando la imagen—. Estaba tan orgullosa de ti…

Él se apartó dejando la fotografía sobre el escritorio y la miró fijamente.

—Quería hablar contigo… —comenzó.

—Me di cuenta… habla… —respondió y se mordió el labio inferior. Edward apartó su mirada.

—Pero no quería que fuera aquí… —dijo y ella lo miró por un segundo, preguntándose por qué no lo querría, cualquier lugar significaría lo mismo.

—No siempre se consigue lo que deseas, ¿no es así? —preguntó y él negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro de ello, todo lo que has deseado lo has conseguido, Bella… —Lo vio pasarse una mano por el cabello como si estuviese tomando coraje—. Bien… Infiernos. Aquí será… Bella, yo…

—Jefa… —Los interrumpieron y él maldijo por lo bajo—. El señor Black quiere hablar contigo en forma urgente… está en su oficina.

—Edward… —pidió y lo escuchó bufar.

—Por supuesto, que Dios nos prevenga que lo hagas esperar a él…

Lo miró fijamente por un segundo, _¿volvieron los celos?_ Aunque sabía que con respecto a Bill Black era algo más visceral. Lo odiaba por lo que creía que había significado para ella, ella no lo entendía.

—Es mi trabajo… nada más —respondió y vio como la miraba con frustraciones pasadas—. Esperemos hasta la noche, ¿por favor? Llegaré temprano…

—Bien… —masculló pasando de nuevo una mano por su cabello.

Ella caminó a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla, la miró por un momento antes de apartarse y dejarla frente a su asistente sin decir otra palabra. Le sonrió a Diego mostrándole que nada anormal había ocurrido, como que su esposo no la hubiese besado al despedirse y después tomó los archivos que evidentemente necesitaría en su reunión.

Mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor se preguntó si esa vez, en el bosque, fue la primera vez que le ocultó efectivamente sus sentimientos, ya que aunque en ese momento no había sabido qué significaba, la verdad era que sí le había gustado y que había sentido algo maravilloso que solo había conseguido experimentar con él.

.

Bella se estacionó al lado del _Audi_ de Edward y reposó sobre su asiento. Había retrasado su llegada lo más que había podido. Incluso cuando el estudio había quedado solo, rehusó a irse. Sabía que era ilógico, que la dilación solo empeoraría todo, pero no se sentía lista para lo que sea que estuviera esperando en esa casa.

Abrió la puerta de su vehículo y salió lentamente, tomó su cartera, su teléfono y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando entró encendió la luz de la cocina; todo era blanco, mármol y metal, cada parte de su casa era esterilizada, tal vez fría, pero sobre todo ordenada. Sin embargo, resintió la falta de calidez en ese momento, la necesitaba.

—¿Edward? —llamó cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina.

—En la sala —escuchó que le contestaba y se dirigió hasta ese sitio. Llegó hasta allí y se detuvo en medio camino, cuando lo visualizó.

Estaba sentado en medio del sofá blanco, su traje un poco arrugado, su cabello castaño rojizo un poco desordenado, como si hubiese pasado las manos muchas veces por él, sus ojos verdes brillaban profundamente mientras la observaban sin parpadear.

Solo que eso no fue lo que la detuvo. Fue la maleta que reposaba a su lado.

Ella se balanceó hacia atrás y milagrosamente encontró una pared donde apoyarse. Sus brazos se sentían como gelatina y de nuevo… su costumbre morbosa estaba más fuerte que antes, ya que en donde debían estar los gritos, la furia, el dolor; solo había calma y una sensación muy parecida a derrota que luchaba con contrarrestar, nunca le había gustado antes.

—Podría engañarme a mí misma y preguntarte si hay algún congreso al que debas asistir… —le susurró y él parpadeó un par de veces por esas palabras.

—Podrías… pero ambos sabemos que nunca fuiste de las que te engañabas a ti misma, o me engañabas a mí… —respondió pasando una mano por su cabello.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó abrazándose a sí misma. Refutando las palabras de Edward sin duda, ya que con esa pregunta los estaba engañando a ambos.

—Hace mucho tiempo que este matrimonio está acabado… —le respondió y ella negó con la cabeza. Deseaba el fuego, la furia, no el dolor… no la tristeza—. Lo sabes, lo hemos intentado, Bella, Dios sabe que lo hemos hecho, pero yo ya no puedo más… Solo debemos aceptar que todo se terminó.

Ella se apoyó contra la pared con más firmeza, como si eso fuera lo único que la resistiera para evitar desplomarse contra el suelo.

—¿Por lo menos ella te ama? —le preguntó y él parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza, viéndose perturbado por esa pregunta.

—No hay nadie más… solo que ya no hay nada más aquí tampoco para mí…

Lo miró fijamente por lo que se sintieron minutos. Lo observó pasar su mano por su cabello y girar su mirada hacia la maleta, ansiosamente. En ese instante fue que su corazón se rompió. Suspiró hondo y asintió por lo cierto de esas palabras… dolorosas, pero tan verdaderas.

—Tienes razón… aquí ya no hay nada más para ti…

Edward la miró con dolor y tristeza, tanto que su corazón dio un retumbo. Como si evidentemente no hubiese sido ni cercana a la respuesta correcta.

—Debo irme… —comentó él entonces.

—Sí… debes hacerlo…

Edward negó con la cabeza, suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta, con la maleta rodando detrás de él, haciendo un sonido estrepitoso en la habitación. Cuando llegó allí en vez de abrirla, giró hacia ella, mirándola un par de segundos, y debió de verse endemoniadamente mal, ya que su cara se arrugó con expresión adolorida.

—Cielos… —susurró él antes de abandonar su equipaje junto a la puerta y caminar hacia ella. Llegó a su lado e iba a tocarla, pero en vez colocó la mano en la pared que sostenía su cuerpo—. Bella…

Lo escuchó tan cerca que parpadeó levantando su cabeza, para mirarlo fijamente a él en vez de a la maleta, que era donde había fijado su atención cuando comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba.

Eso hizo que su corazón apretara con más fuerza, ya que así eran ellos. Uno se caía y el otro corría a su lado, o por lo menos así había sido él, desde el principio, lo cual también conllevaba a la ironía que lo hiciera incluso cuando estuvieran en el final.

—No me iré esta noche… tengo que ver que estés bien…

Bella sonrió, con tristeza.

—No tienes que hacerlo… Estoy bien…

—Claro… siempre lo estás… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Solo que… quiero que entendamos ambos que nada cambiará porque me quede esta noche…

Ella parpadeó y se quedó pegada contra la pared, sintiendo cómo la piedra angular de su mundo se desmoronaba y todo empezaba a caer

—Es mejor que te vayas ahora, Edward —le rogó—, no te quedes aquí por lástima o algo parecido, quieres destruir lo que somos, entonces debes ser fuerte y hacerlo de una sola vez… Eres cirujano y sabes que lo mejor es un corte limpio

Él la miró con aún más tristeza, lo cual la descolocó totalmente. Era su decisión, quien la había estado esperando con una maleta y quien quería terminar su matrimonio. ¿Por qué parecía que le doliera que le dijera que se fuera?

—¿Prefieres que sea así? —le preguntó con voz ahogada.

Ella simplemente asintió incapaz de poder emitir sonido alguno, observando miles de escenarios en su cabeza. Ninguno alentador. Él se separó de su lado y caminó en silencio hasta la salida. Abrió la puerta y se giró para mirarla, haciendo que regresara su atención hacia el frente.

—Me llevaré el resto de las cosas el viernes mientras estás en la oficina… —le anunció y ambos se quedaron viéndose uno al otro, su corazón se había detenido, mentalmente, inconscientemente, quería gritar, ahogar y rogar…

La realidad era que solo podía mirarlo y dejarlo ir…

* * *

Aquí esta mi nuevo bebé… espero sea de su agrado aunque será ligeramente complicado, como podrán haberlo notado.

Espero publicarlo cada jueves, como se ha vuelto la tradición.

No creo que sea tan largo como mi historia anterior, es más estoy segura que es así, y se ha metido en mi corazón poco a poco y espero que pase lo mismo con el de ustedes.

Agradezco a las personas que me han ayudado en este proyecto.

A mi Gine, por su corrección y aguantarse mis ánimos activos por falta de sueño.

Y a mi Gisela, muchas gracias por estar acompañándome en esta historia con ánimos purpuras, la cual no sería lo mismo sin tus análisis, palabras y trasnochos... mi editora ;)

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	2. Que Lloro

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos. Me siento honrada porque les hubiese gustado la idea :D

Soundtrack: _Que Lloro_, de _Sin Banderas _ www . youtube watch?v=E2soAe-A66g

"… _Nunca me sentí tan solo, como cuando ayer,  
de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba,  
la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí,  
y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa  
que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego,  
si lo fuerzas se marchita,  
sin tener principio llega a su final…"_

* * *

Edward observó a Bella por un par de segundos más frente a la puerta, totalmente paralizado, su corazón daba retumbos contra su pecho, el traidor, exigiéndole atención, preocupándose porque estuviera bien, era lo que siempre hacia. Él era quién se preocupaba y la protegía. Ese fue el trabajo que se había autoimpuesto, lo había tomado desde que su madre había muerto. Y había actuado muy cuidadosamente en ello, así Isabella Swan no necesitara cuidado de nadie. Hasta que ya fue suficiente.

Sin embargo, solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que era. Había pasado tantos años desde que se conocieron; la había visto evolucionar de niña, adolescente desgarbada, y a esta mujer que era más un bendito cisne, con sus ojos marrones gigantes, que en ese instante lo miraban como si estuviese en estado de shock aunque igual sin hacer nada; su cabello largo tenía los rulos que tanto le gustaban y embriagaban; sus labios pequeños pero gruesos; su piel tan clara que no podía soportar ni un segundo de sol porque se calcinaba, y ese cuerpo…

Santa mierda, en algún momento acabaría con esa manía, dejaría de pensar en ella como la diosa de sus fantasías. Cuando el recuerdo llegara a su mente, solo tenía que imaginársela en ese instante: estática, controlada, como si en realidad no le importara que se fuera.

Se obligó a actuar. Debía irse… simplemente mover un pie después del otro y alejarse de esa casa, de esa decisión que había tomado el día anterior y que había reafirmado con los eventos de esa mañana. De su determinación de que no podía seguir mintiéndole, engañándole, el amor se había acabado. Había que aceptarlo y seguir con su vida. Era suficiente.

Sintió que la furia, el alivio y la decepción lo invadían con misma fuerza, parpadeó alejando sus pensamientos.

Por un instante había creído que iba a actuar distinto, que le pediría que se quedara, le diría que podían volver a intentarlo, que esa vez todo sería distinto, que iba a luchar por él.

Eso simplemente no iba a suceder…

Quizás sería lo mejor, no creía tener la fuerza para rechazarla y volverían a un mundo donde seguiría el ahogo. Ella lo engañaría, diciéndole que aún lo amaba y que era su todo. Él la engañaría, haciéndole creer que todo era lo mismo, cuando nada lo era.

Desde que había comenzado con Bella, desde que se había enamorado, casado, entregado a esa mujer, siempre había tenido un temor… En el momento en que le dijera que la abandonaba, ella le respondería que estaba bien… que no le interesaba.

Ahora, en retrospectiva, debió haber entendido que eso no había sido un temor irrisorio, más bien había sido una profecía o una realidad.

Por supuesto que ella le diría que se fuera sin discutir, rogar o siquiera pedir explicaciones… era Bella, solo se necesitaba a sí misma para sobrevivir, era más fuerte que todos ellos. Estaba seguro que sería como las cucarachas si se acababa el mundo, aún de pie. Él había sido en su vida solo un… no lo sabía; un aprovechado; una sanguijuela que se había pegado en el momento preciso, aprovechando la oportunidad o más bien hasta que la jodida sangre comenzó a hacerle daño… hasta que todo se pudrió alrededor.

Suspiró hondo y parpadeó al observarla, seguía pegada en la pared, mirando fijamente a la maleta que le pesaba como si fueran quinientos kilos, quizás más, o quizás menos, solo que en vez de kilogramos eran años, eran ilusiones muertas… era todo y nada a la vez.

—No tienes que esperar hasta el viernes para recuperar nada… —le comentó ella en un susurro reaccionando por fin.

Edward la observó parpadeando repetidas veces, ella era tan fría y seca. Como si nada le afectara.

—No vale la pena postergar esto —continuó— como si se tratara de una crónica de una muerte… —_de un amor…_

Esa parte sonó contra su cerebro con tanta fuerza que su pecho como si la hubiese pronunciado, por eso dio un paso hacia atrás, como si le hubiesen golpeado físicamente.

—No me inmiscuiré… —concluyó y caminó lejos de allí.

Edward se quedó estático por unos minutos. ¿No le importaba que no se fuera?

Ansiaba apartarse de allí, lo más lejos que pudiera. Era esa la razón por la que simplemente había empacado una sola maleta, era como si cada parte de la casa le atacara por querer dejarla. Cada uno de los sitios le golpeaba con un recuerdo. Ninguno positivo. Cada uno de su porquería de vida, de ella ignorándolo y él rogando en silencio por atención, de sentirse un fracaso así fuera exitoso. De dejar de amarla, lo cual de por sí fue un gran sacrilegio.

Caminó hacia la habitación de ambos y tomó otra maleta. Se había llevado la ropa de diario que necesitaba para el uso del hospital, unos cambios de ropa interior y la mayoría de las cosas de su aseo personal. Por lo que cuando abrió la puerta del armario la unión de la ropa de ambos lo golpeó con fuerza.

Tanto que dio un paso hacia atrás quedándose estático mirándolo por varios minutos. Hasta que volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Salió del cuarto a buscarla. Le diría que no podía ese día y quizás contrataría a alguien que se llevara todo, no era algo que pudiera siquiera intentar hacer solo y no terminar llorando como un bebé.

Después de pasearse por todas las habitaciones de la casa, llegó a la cocina y la encontró parada sobre el mesón, cortando un tomate en cuadrados, había acabado con una cebolla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó confundido y ligeramente aturdido. Esa escena la había visto en tantas oportunidades distintas. Era tan hogareña que le hizo daño.

—Tengo hambre… —respondió simplemente. Negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.

Allí estaba él, terminando con su porquería de vida y sintiéndose como la peor calaña de persona por ello, con una parte de su ser rogándole que esperara, que no importaba que fuera una mierda todo, que simplemente aguantara un poco más. Sin importar lo que había hecho, en lo que había fallado, todo era salvable al final, aunque no fuera cierto. ¿Y ella estaba cocinando como si fuera cualquier otro día?

—¿Te digo que te dejo y tú cocinas? —le interrogó con tono aturdido.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, viéndose serena, tranquila. La odió más por ello. Juraba que nunca podía odiarla, pero estaba tan cerca de ello que el hormigueo dominaba sus dedos.

—La gente come, Edward —escuchó que respondía eventualmente—, y es algo sencillo, ¿no lo ves? Es sencillo… Es solo una tortilla —respondió como si con ello le estuviese diciendo suficiente.

No lo estaba haciendo.

La vio servir la primera y colocarla sobre el desayunador, para él. Eso era algo que hacía continuamente, una y otra vez. Cocinaba y lo primero era para él, como si fuera suficiente: _"Ves todo lo que no te doy, pues… te entregó primero la comida, ¿eso no es suficiente?"_.

No, no lo era.

La miró por un largo tiempo, pasando también por la comida y después rindiéndose, se unió a su lado. Sentándose, aunque sin comer. Más bien, la condenada comida le daba nauseas.

Un par de minutos después, Bella lo había acompañado con su propia comida, aunque los platos seguían sin tocar.

—Deberías comer… siempre decías que cocinaba unas buenas tortillas… No tiene pimentón… —balbuceó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le interrumpió él y ella apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Estoy despidiéndome —contestó en vez.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza, para calmarse y darse fuerza.

—Bella…

—¿No es eso lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, Edward? —le interrumpió—. Ya nos dimos la bienvenida una vez, ahora tenemos que despedirnos… —concluyó como si fuera una solución lógica, del tipo: dos más dos siempre era cuatro.

Serviría para ser una condenada científica, en lugar de productora. Él, que era el científico de esa familia… ex familia… no podía resolver el final tan fácilmente.

—Creo que el divorcio es la despedida más letal… —comentó tomando el cubierto y removiendo la tortilla. Jugando con ella. Porque si no lo hacia la mataría.

—Sí… —respondió apartando la mirada del plato—. ¿Pero verdaderamente quieres despedirte de mí, de esto, de nosotros, en un cuarto neutro y junto a dos personas que no saben nada de nuestra vida?

Edward bufó y apartó las manos del plato, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyándolas sobre su frente.

—¿Qué quieres? —interrogó frustrado. Debió irse de esa casa desde el principio.

Si solo hubiese sido tan fácil…

Si solo hubiera sido tan fácil dejarla, ya lo habría hecho desde años atrás...

Bella parpadeó y apartó la mirada.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —le preguntó suavemente.

Él quedó paralizado por un par de segundos. Repitiéndose en su cabeza que ella simplemente no le había preguntado eso, que de todas las cosas que podría decir, no le había preguntado cuándo la había dejado de amar, eso no sería una pregunta, sino una total tortura.

La miró interrogándola sobre el objetivo de esa pregunta. No se había equivocado.

—No te hagas esto… ni me obligues a hacérmelo —le respondió él levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia la sala.

—Quizás lo necesite… —le comentó siguiéndolo. Escuchaba su voz taladrándolo en su espalda.

—Nunca creí que fueras masoquista, Bella… —dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Vendré a buscar la ropa después… No puedo con esto.

Ella corrió hasta sobrepasarlo, llegó hasta la puerta y se apoyó contra esta.

—¿No puedes darme un cierre? —le exigió queriendo golpearse, mirándolo con ruego, como si no entendiera algo tan elemental. Él solo entendía que esa era su forma de atormentarlos a ambos.

—¿Quieres que te diga cuándo dejé de estar enamorado de ti? —le preguntó rudamente y después maldijo, apartándose como si hubiese causado un gran daño.

Su temperamento estaba tomando lo mejor de él. Comenzó a dar vuelta sintiéndose como un animal atrapado. Ansiaba la libertad, y en este caso no hablaba de la metafórica. Estaba analizando seriamente en romper una ventana. Aunque sabía que era una maldita ilusión. No era una puerta o una ventana lo que lo tenía atrapado allí. Era ella. Siempre era ella. Incluso aun cuando el amor se hubiese acabado.

Bella reposó contra la puerta y asintió.

—Es lo justo, alguna vez nos dijimos cuando estábamos enamorados, ¿no es así?

—¡No es lo mismo y no es lo justo y lo sabes! —masculló frustrado.

—¿Por qué me va a hacer daño? —insistió ella y Edward se detuvo.

—Nunca quise herirte… —confesó.

—Lo sé… —respondió y ambos suspiraron a la vez.

Ella apoyándose sobre la puerta, él girándose a verla. Se quedaron así por unos cuantos minutos.

—No lo sé… —confesó en un susurro cuando rompieron el contacto visual—. No creo que pueda mencionar un momento en particular. Tal vez fueron varios… fue tan paulatino que un día me desperté y ya no estaba allí… Lo siento, Bella, de verdad…

Maldijo al cielo y a sí mismo por ello, no había querido decirlo, solo largarse de allí. ¿Cómo podrías vivir después de decirle a la persona que lo fue todo que ya no es nada…? ¿Cómo en verdad…?

La observó parpadear repetidas veces mientras escuchaba esas palabras.

Edward estaba totalmente rendido. Agotado y hastiado de su historia y del deseo de su interior que la mujer demostrara algo distinto.

Por supuesto que no lo hizo.

La esperanza era una pobre infeliz que fue abandonada por un imbécil y que ahora se vengaba imponiéndose a los cobardes… Palabras de Bella, quizás la hubiese parafraseado un poco.

La observó sonreír con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. Sintió que su pecho se retumbaba por ello, ya que nunca le había hecho daño intencionalmente. ¿Y ahora? Sentía que no hacía nada más que ello, aunque ella no lo supiera.

—No puedo hacer esto… —confesó él con un tono ligeramente desesperado —. No puedo… Infiernos…

Se miraron por unos segundos y jadeando caminó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, tanto que la alzó ligeramente del suelo, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Así siempre la abrazaba, era más sencillo.

¿Cómo llegaron a esto? ¿Y por qué él ahora era incapaz de recordar cuándo lo fueron? Solo el resentimiento y los recuerdos amargos quedaban allí… nada más.

—Pensé que sería más sencillo decirte adiós… —le susurró contra su cuello y ella asintió.

—Te entiendo… —le respondió acariciando su cabello.

—¿Cómo puedo…? No sé ni siquiera si estarás bien… —confesó su temor ya que era lo que hacia, la protegía y ahora ya no estaría cerca.

—Hey, mírame… —le rogó y él se apartó para hacerlo—. Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí…

—Claro… —contestó limpiándose los ojos, se le habían humedecido.

Se apartó hasta quedar sentado sobre el mismo sofá donde lo encontró esa noche. Ella suspiró y caminó hasta sentarse a su lado.

—¿No podías dejarme ir y ya? —le preguntó Edward y la observó sonreír con tristeza de nuevo.

—No —respondió rápidamente—. No sería justo para ambos…

—Hace menos de veinte minutos estabas rogándome que me fuera, que era cirujano y que teníamos que hacer un corte limpio… ¿qué cambio ahora?

—Nada… —respondió sonriendo ligeramente, casi como si estuviera ocultando un secreto. Odiaba cuando eso ocurría—. Es solo que no sería cierto. No podemos separarnos con mentiras entre nosotros…

—¿Mentiras? —Inquirió apartando la mirada. _"¿Qué mierda de mentiras? ¿Qué…?"_

—O cosas ocultas —corrigió haciendo que alejara las preguntas—. Solo irte diciéndome que esto no funciona no nos ayudará a ninguno, solo pasaremos… años… pensando en qué salió mal, en qué nos equivocamos y no es justo… no es justo para ti que yo te permita eso…

Edward bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre la metódica Bella —contestó sintiendo que el resentimiento bullía por su ser. Odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan, aunque en los últimos tiempos era siempre de esa manera—, todo para ella se puede solucionar de una manera lógica, siguiendo paso a paso los puntos de un plan establecido. ¿Ni siquiera al final podrías actuar… como la mujer que fuiste una vez?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías haberme visto con la muerte de Renée… ni una sola lista… —contestó irónicamente.

Él se tensó porque sabía la realidad. Si Renée no hubiese muerto ellos no estarían donde estaban en ese momento, ella no se habría casado con él.

—Sigamos con el momento en que dejaste de estar enamorado de mí… —impuso haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cuándo lo dejaste de estar tú? —le preguntó Edward levantándose del asiento y girándose para encararla—. ¿O es que nunca lo estuviste?

Bella parpadeó varias veces mientras lo observaba fijamente. Sin respuesta. No la esperaba tampoco.

—Esto no se trata de mí… —intentó explicar apartando la mirada. Él quiso matarla de nuevo en ese momento.

—¿No? ¿De qué diablos hablas, Bella? —le preguntó confundido y furioso—. Quieres que hablemos, entonces hagámoslo bien. No soy el único culpable de esto, de lo que sea que se volvió esto, solo soy el primero que tuvo los cojones de hacer algo al respecto; de largarme de este matrimonio que se había vuelto una tortura. Y tampoco fui el único que dejó de poner su corazón aquí… ¿o me estoy perdiendo de algo?

—No lo sé… —respondió Bella arañando sus rodillas—. Yo solo puedo pensar una y otra vez en el principio de esto…

—Tienes suerte… —comentó él gruñendo—. Porque yo solo he podido recapitular el final…

—¿Y odiarme? —le preguntó en un susurro, pero Edward no contestó. Más bien caminó hacia la ventana más cercana, apoyó la mano en el marco y comenzó a cerrarla y abrirla repetidamente.

Sintió que el resentimiento surgía ya sin control, casi convirtiéndose en un sabor amargo cuando llegaba a sus labios. Pero el maldito no cambiaba a odio, ya que aún le importaba. Ya no estaba enamorado de ella, pero Isabella Swan siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón. Y se odió por ello, así que no, no podría odiarla, estaba muy ocupado en hacerlo contra sí mismo.

—Soy tan imbécil que nunca podría odiarte… —confesó unos minutos después.

—Eso es peor, ¿no es así? —le preguntó ella—. Muchas veces he escuchado que es preferible el odio a la nada… ya lo entiendo ahora… Pero sí hay resentimiento… toneladas y toneladas de ello —comentó—. ¿Y cómo podría dejarte ir con ello?

—No seríamos los primeros ni los últimos que salgan de una porquería de matrimonios furiosos con su pareja y consigo mismos.

—Ciertamente… Espero que a ella nunca la resientas… —confesó. Él se tensó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Maldita sea, Bella, ya hemos pasado ese tema, ¿no es así? —expuso ligeramente ahogado. Se giró y la vio parpadear varias veces, después asintió.

—Cuando te vayas, estaré bien… Lo estaré… —reiteró ella.

—Por supuesto… —masculló él gruñendo y pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Claro que lo estarás, Bella, ¿alguna vez te importó esto lo suficiente para que te vieras afectada?

Bella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando yo me fui, años atrás, tú estuviste bien…

—¡Tenía quince años, Bella! Y lloré como un imbécil y… sabía que te vería de nuevo… Además no te había tenido, éramos niños. ¡Es muy distinto a lo que está sucediendo ahora!

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward? —Preguntó Bella y él apartó la mirada—. ¿Qué no te estoy dando? ¿Quieres que llore, que grite porque te vas? ¿Te haría feliz eso? ¿Qué cambió para que estemos aquí esta noche?

La miró por unos segundos sintiendo que cada una de esas preguntas lo golpeaba.

—Tienes razón, no sé qué mierda quiero aquí, quizás olvidé por un momento que eras tú, pensé que no eras el robot que eres… Mi error. Adiós, Bella… —declaró y salió de la casa, sin siquiera la maleta esa vez, solo abrió la puerta y se apartó, tirándola con fuerza en su partida.

Caminó hacia su vehículo por el garaje y maldijo cuando lo vio cerrado. Pateó el metal varias veces gruñendo frustrado. Después, cuando consiguió cansarse, pensó en su última pregunta.

Condenación… iba a acabar con él toda esa situación. Rememoró ese momento, el que no debería importarle, porque no la quería, lo había aceptado. Pero sabía que era la razón de su resentimiento. Ese maldito día donde la realidad lo golpeó de lleno.

_La observó desde la ventanilla de su vehículo y la misma opresión que llevaba meses experimentando en su pecho lo atacó con más fuerza. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?_

_Sinceramente, tampoco sabía qué hacía él allí. Había salido del hospital una hora atrás y debería estar en su casa, pero desvió por un atolladero y pasó frente al Hotel Luxury y la vio salir abrazada a Bill. _

_Se había estacionado y los miraba sintiendo que los celos que experimentaba cada vez que veía al bastardo lo atacaban hasta casi hacerlo correr a su lado y partirle la madre, destrozarlo por hacerla brillar cuando él nunca había logrado hacerlo, o por lo menos no recuerda si lo hizo alguna vez._

_Los miró abrazados, y se preguntó si le estaba engañando, conscientemente no imaginaba que Bella iba a engañarlo con Bill, era lo suficientemente vejestorio para parecerse a su padre, o a su abuelo. Pero la forma en como la tenía sujeta por sus hombros y le hablaba en susurros, la manera en como ella asentía con los ojos cerrados, muy pegada a su cuerpo… ¡Diablos! Iba a volverlo loco. _

_Además, no solo era la parte física, era lo que él significaba para ella; era la forma en cómo lo miraba cuando creía que nadie le observaba, el brillo en sus ojos, el conocimiento de cosas compartidas… _

_Envidiaba como un condenado a ese hombre._

_Apretó las manos en el volante cuando la observó lanzársele encima para abrazarlo con fuerza, ahora le hablaba en el oído, mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho él le acariciaba su espalda con suavidad. Iba a matarlo._

_Encendió el auto y se alejó de allí, tardó un buen rato pero cuando llegó a su casa ella aún no lo había hecho. Vagó alrededor hasta que la observó entrar._

—_Hola —saludó entrando. El brillo en su mirada se había ido. Ahora solo fruncía el ceño._

_ —¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó apresurándose a su lado. _

_ Sabía que el estrés la iba a matar poco a poco… Lo imposible era hacer que se detuviera incluso aunque la estuviese afectando._

_ —Estoy bien… —le respondió quitándose sus tacones y bajando casi diez centímetros de altura._

_ Él se acercó y la tomó por la cintura, jalándola entre sus brazos, enterró su cara en su cabello y respiró profundamente._

_ —Hermosa… —le susurró y la abrazó con mayor fuerza. Sin embargo, ella no se relajaba, más bien se tensaba aún más. Lo cual le cabreaba—. ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó de nuevo contra sus rulos._

_Juraba que era su obsesión favorita, enterrar su cara en su cabello, oler la fragancia de su acondicionador, una mezcla de lavanda y vainilla. Él era quien le compraba esos artículos, ya que una vez lo había cambiado para fresas y casi le había dado arcadas… le gustaba su lavanda dulce._

—_Nada… —le respondió ella moviéndose para mirarlo—. Es solo la cabeza, siento que me va a explotar… Hoy fue un día duro…_

—_Lo sé, el mío también —le respondió aún sin soltarla._

_La miró por unos segundos antes de bajar y tomar sus labios. Le dio un beso suave y ladeó la cabeza para profundizarlo, pero ella se apartó._

—_Lo siento… —le dijo negando con la cabeza—. Creo que voy a vomitar… algo debió caerme mal en la comida… Tuve una cena de negocios._

—_¿Sí? —Preguntó sintiendo que los celos volvían a carcomerle— ¿Con quién?_

—_Con los de siempre… Nadie que conozcas… —comentó apartando la mirada antes de liberarse de sus brazos._

_Edward apretó los labios con fuerza por esa respuesta. Suspiró mientras se apoyaba en el desayunador, observándola mientras se servía un vaso de agua. Caminó hacia el gabinete lateral y sacó una pastilla. Se la entregó sin dejar de detallarla._

—_Toma esto para las náuseas —le indicó._

—_Gracias… —respondió apartando su mirada de nuevo y él frunció el ceño. Lo cual fue en aumento cuando la vio salir de la cocina dejándolo solo._

_Una hora después salió de allí, deseoso de huir de su infernal vida por un rato, ella no lo extrañaría… se había quedado dormida al apoyar su cabeza en la almohada._

_Estuvo manejando por un par de horas, hasta que llegó a un pequeño bar que estaba en las adyacencias del hospital, había escuchado hablar de él a varias de las enfermeras y a su instrumentista pero nunca lo había visitado. _

_Se sentó en la barra y ordenó un trago. Quizás si bebía lo suficiente podría olvidar cómo se veía cuando estaba con Bill, sus ojos vacíos cuando lo observaba a él y cómo sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca conseguía lo que quería de ella._

—_¿Doctor Masen? —Se giró para observar a Renata y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aunque solo asintió bebiendo su trago en una sola tomada. _

_Ella se sentó a su lado y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se permitió fantasear… _

_Pasaron hablando mucho tiempo, era muy sencillo para él conversar con Renata, todo era más calmado y menos difícil que con Bella. Menos equipaje y expectativas. Quizás porque ella exigía mucho menos, aunque tal vez tenía que ver porque no esperaba nada de él._

—_¿Y qué te trae por acá? —le preguntó Renata quitándole una pelusa de su hombro. Él sonrió._

_Tan diferente… _

_En sus momentos de mayor oscuridad se había imaginado cómo hubiese sido su vida si la hubiera escogido a ella. Más apacible, más calmada, Renata era eso y mucho más. Casado con ella podría vivir una vida sin tantos retos y batallas por algo tan simple como un condenado desayuno; además que sabría lo que sería ser el primer lugar de alguien. _

_Su vida hubiese sido más fácil… pero eso era solo una fantasía._

—_Quería despejarme… —le contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Ella asintió ligeramente. _

—_Es tu esposa, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hizo ahora? Juro que las personas no ven lo que tienen… —comentó—. La odio… Desearía que ella dejara de existir, que desapareciera… así podrías ser feliz. —Soltó una risilla tonta—. Creo que estoy borracha…_

_Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Y tomó otro trago._

—_Ojala yo lo estuviera…_

_Observó sus ojos azules, casi grises, con curiosidad. Ella apartó el cabello negro de su hombro a su espalda y su mano siguió el movimiento, ondulándolo al final para después soltarlo._

—_Tu cabello es hermoso… —comentó obnubilado. Ella sonrió y se acercó más a él._

—_Podríamos jugar… —susurró._

—_¿Jugar? —preguntó confundido, aun mirando el negro azabache y parpadeando varias veces para centrarse._

—_Podrías hacerte el borracho para que no me dé vergüenza contarte cosas…_

—_¿Qué cosas? —preguntó intrigado._

—_¿Jugamos? —le insistió y él asintió. Deseoso de salir de su vida por unos segundos—. Estoy un poco enamorada del cirujano con el que trabajo…_

_Él se tensó y se apartó ligeramente._

—_Renata…_

—_Es un juego, ¿recuerdas? —Le preguntó acercándose a él y juntando sus manos—. Quisiera protegerle, hacerle feliz y mataría a su esposa por no hacer lo mismo… Si fuera mío le querría siempre… Nunca permitiría que saliera de mi cama sin una sonrisa en sus labios… Le haría feliz…_

—_Yo…_

—_Fantaseo contigo, Edward —le comentó descubriéndose por fin—, en mis sueños estás sobre mi cama y te amo hasta que ambos estallamos… —Se acercó hasta hablar a su oído—. A veces ni siquiera llegamos a mi cama, ¿sabes cuál es mi fantasía favorita? Tú estás en tu despacho atareado de trabajo, y yo entraría con un uniforme de enfermera sexi, me metería en el espacio entre tus piernas y el escritorio, te tomaría entre mis labios comiéndote entero, hasta mi garganta… probaría tu sabor…_

_Edward gimió removiéndose, esas palabras y visión le habían hecho empalmarse como hacía tiempo no le pasaba. Incluso sintió dolor al estirarse la carne y una gota de líquido pre seminal salió de su ser. Ella se acercó hasta hablar en su oído, pegando sus senos en su pecho. Lo hizo estremecer y le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no cogerlo en sus manos._

_Se apartó ligeramente y ella tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y le besó profundamente. Lo permitió, incluso acarició su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo para que sintiera su erección, rozando su cuerpo y subiendo la franelilla para acariciar su piel._

_Cuando terminaron el beso, Renata bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello y comenzó a mordisquearlo._

—_También he fantaseado tanto contigo aquí… Llegarías porque… porque por fin deseas lo mismo que yo… Por fin…_

—_¿Y qué harías? —le preguntó bajando las manos a su trasero, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Gimiendo cuando sintió que bajaba una mano para acariciar su pene sobre la ropa._

—_No… no quiero describirlo… Quiero hacerlo… ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? Ven conmigo, Edward, ven conmigo… —le rogó y volvió a besarlo_

_Él le respondió el beso con igual de urgencia que la primera vez, pegándola a su cuerpo y sintiendo que su erección iba a explotar sin siquiera haberla penetrado. Lo cual era lógico, ya que tenía demasiado tiempo sin tener sexo._

_Bella y él…_

_Se quedó un instante paralizado, aunque sus labios, lengua y manos seguían moviéndose. Su mente había dejado de estar en el juego, más bien comparaban lo que no debía ser comparado._

_Como ese cuerpo caliente era ligeramente más delgado que el de la mujer que había dejado durmiendo en su cama, como sus besos no le llegaban ni a los pies. Los besos de su mujer habían sido, por descontado, los más apasionados y quemadores que había recibido en su miserable vida; siempre había creído que su muerte iba a ser causada por un beso de ella que durara un segundo más de lo debido._

_Se separó del beso respirando entrecortadamente._

—_Edward… —gimió Renata e incluso el tono de esa voz era muy distinto a otro que se había acostumbrado._

—_No puedo hacer esto… —contestó firmemente alejándose un poco más y levantándose del taburete._

—_Ella nunca lo sabrá… —le rogó Renata, con sus labios inflamados._

_Él negó con la cabeza, pensando en cómo era cierto que su matrimonio estaba tambaleante pero era su matrimonio, no lo arruinaría._

—_Debo volver a casa —susurró apartándose. _

_Se obligó a caminar hacia la salida sin pensar en nada, ya que si lo hacía solo podría recordarse una y otra vez que su mujer le daba a alguien más lo que le negaba a él y que detrás suyo había otra totalmente diferente._

_Todo sería tan fácil… _

Edward se tensó frente al garaje sacando ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No lo quería ni necesitaba. Lo que sí era que la fuente de su resentimiento estaba allí. Bella actuaba muy formal y firme, fría, cuando trataba de darles un cierre; pero él no fue el único que falló allí, ella también lo había hecho, le había mentido una y otra vez, ahora, que era el final, necesitaba una respuesta. Lo exigiría.

Caminó hacia la puerta, sintiendo que el resentimiento bullía con tanta fuerza que casi lo hacía vomitar y la abrió con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared por el impulso.

Ella se encontraba de pie, caminando en dirección hacia el baño. Lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo? —preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Quieres darme un maldito cierre? ¿Es lo que ansías? ¿Quieres que me vaya de tu casa feliz por haberte dejado por fin? Contento porque tenía razón, ¿quieres que deje de sentirme como una mierda? —Insistió y ella asintió—. Dime qué mierda es Bill Black para ti… Desde hace cuánto tiempo me engañas con él… Necesito saberlo… Ahora…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a mis Gine y Gisela, por su apoyo, trasnocho y por estar allí en este capitulo, que no fue nada sencillo...

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	3. Y tú te vas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

Soundtrack: _Y tú te vas_, de _Chayanne _ w w w . youtube watch?v=ODsqyfI5R28

"… _Y ahora tú te vas, así como si nada, (y tú te vas)  
acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada,  
y tú te vas y yo… que me pierdo entre la nada (y tú te vas)  
¿dónde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas?  
Y tú te vas… ohhhhh.  
Si es que te he fallado dime cómo y cuándo ha sido,  
si es que te has cansado y ahora me hechas al olvido…"  
_

* * *

Bella observó a la puerta por la que Edward había salido unos segundos atrás y suspiró hondo. Había fallado. De alguna manera había creído que iba a ser más sencillo de lo que resultó ser, lo que la convertía en una total ilusa.

Ansió por un segundo recuperar la fortaleza que se le había ido escapando entre los dedos estos últimos meses, así quizás hubiera podido ayudarlo como otras veces, pero desear y hacer eran cosas muy distintas. A diferencia de lo que quienes la rodeaban pensaban, inclusive él, no se sentía una persona afortunada. Había pagado el precio de cada una de sus decisiones e inclusive de las que no habían sido enteramente suyas sin vacilar, el costo de algunas había resultado enormemente oneroso…

Una y otra vez durante esa noche, se había visto sorprendida por recuerdos relegados a lo más profundo de su memoria. ¿A él le estaría pasando lo mismo? ¿Cuándo no estuvieran juntos la recordaría alguna vez o sería un borrón en su pasado mientras se agenciaba recuerdos nuevos? Resultaba bastante estremecedor que una persona pudiera recordar perfectamente cuando nacía un sentimiento pero no cuando éste moría… ¿Sería que los sentimientos, así como las neuronas, morían día a día en forma silenciosa sin la menor esperanza de que algún día pudieran volver a recuperarse? ¿Su amor por él moriría también? ¿Sobreviviría a ello?

_Estaba sentada en el patio de su casa viendo los límites del bosque Olympia, tenía los labios apretados y las manos vueltas puños. Sentía tanta rabia que quería devolverse a su casa y golpear algo, preferiblemente alguien, repetidas veces. Además sentía dolor, pero trataba de no pensar sobre ello, quería concentrarse solo en la rabia._

—_¿Bella? —escuchó que le llamaban pero se negó a hablar o moverse—. ¿Cariño? —le repitió su mamá pero cuando intentó tocarla se apartó._

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó en vez levantándose del suelo y girando a verla._

—_No soy feliz aquí… —le contestó Renée mirándola con ruego—. Lo siento tanto…_

—_¡Te odio! —Le gritó Bella sintiéndose avergonzada al momento, pero la rabia no le dejaba pensar bien—. Eres una egoísta y solo piensas en ti misma._

_La habían llevado a ese sitio cinco años atrás, porque iban a tener un nuevo hogar, porque estarían juntos, y porque su papá era el jefe de la policía. Ahora que estaba bien, integrada, ella tenía amigos y era feliz, su madre quería llevársela lejos, a Seattle, porque quería destrozar su familia._

—_Lo siento, no puedo seguir viviendo aquí… Pero te prometo que cuando lleguemos a Seattle…_

—_¡No iré a Seattle! ¡No dejaré que me lleves, me voy a quedar con papá! —dijo con furia._

—_¡Bella! —le insistió._

—_¡Te odio! —le reafirmó y salió corriendo de vuelta a la casa, hasta llegar a donde estaba su padre._

_Lo buscó por cada habitación hasta que lo encontró en su cuarto, abrió la puerta sin importarle romper la regla de que nunca debía entrar donde él estuviera sin pedir permiso, y esperar quieta hasta que se lo concedieran._

—_¡Papá! —rogó ella llegando a su lado y deteniéndose cuando la observó con furia desmedida._

—_¿Qué te he dicho sobre esto, Isabella? —exigió tomándola del brazo con fuerza y sacándola a rastras de la habitación._

—_¡Lo siento, lo siento! —repitió tratando de apartarse, sin mucho éxito ya que la tenía firmemente atrapada._

—_Charlie, por favor, déjala —escuchó que su madre le rogaba parada en el borde de la escalera._

—_Es mi hija y hago lo que quiero con ella —masculló su padre—. Ella sabe que no estaba siguiendo las normas._

—_Charlie… —volvió a rogar su madre._

_Ella los miró a ambas desesperada, y se decidió a hablar así él no la hubiese soltado._

—_Papá, por favor, no me dejes ir con ella. Te lo ruego, haré cualquier cosa, la odio… déjame quedarme contigo… Por favor… —rogó mirándolo con los ojos humedecidos. Sabía que no debería llorar, que él no toleraba la debilidad, pero no quería dejar su casa, estaban destrozando su vida y no podía evitarlo._

—_¡No llores, niña! —masculló su padre zarandeándola y Bella luchó por controlarse—. Dile a tu madre que no se vaya, has que se quede y no tendrás que estar mendigando por mí…_

—_Bella, por favor… —Rogó su madre llegando a su lado y tomando su otro brazo—. No lo hagas más difícil. Charlie, suéltala… —pidió de nuevo._

_Su padre las vio a ambas y la liberó con una expresión de asco._

—_Vendrás a visitar a tu padre, hija, te lo aseguro… —le reiteró su madre apresuradamente._

—_No —declaró Charlie—, Si tú no estás, ella tampoco. Si se van de aquí no serán recibidas jamás. Ninguna de las dos. Piénsalo bien Renée porque si tomas la maldita maleta y te largas ambas estarán muertas para mí._

_Habló mirando fijamente a su madre y Bella sintió que su corazón se quebraba, porque entendió con claridad que no significaba nada para su padre. No lloró, no debía hacerlo porque sabía que solo lo haría peor. Miró a su madre que la observaba llena de disculpas y salió de allí corriendo hacia el bosque._

_Escuchó a su madre gritarle, pero no se detuvo, era mejor si incluso le molestaba que fuera a un sitio prohibido. Quería que se preocupara y le doliera por lo menos una mínima parte de lo que ella sentía porque estaban destrozando su vida._

_Se sentó en su puesto, el que Edward y ella bautizaron unos años atrás como propio, y donde siempre estaban cuando podían escaparse al bosque sin que sus respectivas madres supieran. Renée porque le tenía miedo y Elizabeth porque odiaba que Edward estuviera en alguna parte donde pudiera ensuciar su ropa. Ella tenía una especie de manía sobre ello._

_Estuvo mucho tiempo allí, escuchando los ruidos del bosque y meditando. Percibió que él se acercaba, era algo extraño, escuchaba sus pasos y eran distintos a los demás, de alguna manera. _

_Lo sintió acomodarse a su lado y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, patéticamente tristes así ninguno de los dos lo mencionara en voz alta._

—_¿Cuándo te vas? —le preguntó Edward en una especie de susurro nada adecuado para alguien de catorce años._

—_No quiero irme... —respondió con voz rasposa. _

_La odiaba, odiaba su madre por arruinar su vida, todo porque quería ser feliz, ¿por qué no podía serlo con lo que tenía? ¿Por qué no era suficiente? Y odiaba a su padre también por no quererla, si lo hiciera podría quedarse y no dejarlo._

—_Mi mamá me dijo que tu madre quiere irse a Seattle lo más pronto posible…_

_Bella asintió tomando una rama y golpeando la arena húmeda con ella, hasta hacer un pequeño hueco en el suelo. _

_ —Si vale de algo… yo tampoco quiero que te vayas…_

_Ella lo miró mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Edward era un imbécil casi todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando estaban rodeados de gente Siempre le robaba su comida en el almuerzo, jalaba su cabello, y le sacaba la lengua cuando había alguno de sus amigos sin cerebro, humillándola completamente. Así que imaginaba que no quería perder su fuente de entretenimiento. El problema era que ella tampoco quería perderlo, sobre todo porque cuando estaban solos, en su refugio en el bosque, él no era totalmente imbécil. _

_Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno intentando encontrar una forma de solucionar ese gran problema. Sin ningún éxito, tenia doce años, estaba lejos de poder emanciparse. _

—_¿Podrías decirle que te quedas? —Propuso Edward—. Te quedas con tu papá y si necesitas a una mamá pues… tienes a la mía…_

—_No creo que pueda… —contestó recordando los últimos acontecimientos, aunque no se los mencionó, él tenía una vida perfecta; su madre, su padre, le avergonzaba que supiera que la de ella no era para nada igual._

—_Bueno… yo no te abandonaré —respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros—. Si te quedas no lo haré… _

_Ella sonrió con tristeza y asintió aunque no sabía bien cómo evitar que no se la llevaran lejos. Miró a Edward y sintió que su pecho retumbaba, su estómago estaba revuelto, como si miles de gusanitos quisieran hacer una casa allí, atormentándola._

—_Se supone que debería estar entrenando —le dijo después de un rato mostrándose preocupado—. Mi madre va a matarme si se entera que no cumplí con mi horario. A ella realmente le molesta eso._

_Lo miró con tristeza y le sonrió._

—_Entonces vete y que no se dé cuenta._

—_¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola? —le preguntó indeciso._

—_Sí —le respondió fingiendo una seguridad que no tenía. Suspiró mientras lo veía alejarse y murmuró—: Debo estarlo…_

_Caminó sin rumbo durante un rato, de la furia había pasado a la resignación. Se detuvo al escuchar una especie de murmullo ahogado, casi parecía un gemido. Su curiosidad ganó y se acercó sigilosa espiando entre dos árboles. No debería haberlo hecho, pensó horrorizada… A unos metros de ella estaba su padre recostado en el tronco de un árbol, con sus pantalones en las rodillas sosteniendo con sus manos la cabeza de una mujer arrodillada ante él, mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante… Espantada se dio cuenta que la mujer tenía eso que solo tenían los varones en su boca… Aturdida quedó inmovilizada frente a la escena… Observando en silencio como al cabo de unos minutos su padre ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la madre de Edward y la besaba en la boca mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo…_

_Retrocedió sigilosamente, agitada, con su corazón a punto de explotar y cuando se había alejado lo suficiente corrió como si se le fuera la vida en hacerlo… tratando de olvidar lo que había visto, tratando de silenciar los deseos de gritar, tratando de contener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sin control… pensando en él… en cómo cambiaría su vida si en algún momento llegara a saberlo… _

_Ella lo protegería, nunca saldría de su boca lo que había visto… jamás._

Levantó la mirada pensando en que se había ido de Forks ese mismo día y él la estaba abandonando. Al parecer ninguno de los dos cumplía sus promesas. Aunque la que sí había cumplido cabalmente era la que se había hecho internamente ese día, cuando descubrió que su padre y Elizabeth estaban juntos, y que esa era una de las razones por la que su madre no podía seguir viviendo allí; siempre protegería a Edward de todo, costara lo que costara nunca haría nada que le hiciera daño.

Forzó a sus piernas a ponerse de pie, sintiendo que la debilidad retornaba, imaginaba que todas las emociones del día la habían desgastado, sobre todo porque había estado adormecida la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba todo aquello.

Agradeció la calma e imaginó que se encontraba en una especie de estado de shock, también agradeció sobrevivir con ello todo ese tiempo, no haberle rogado que se quedara, no sería justo… Él se lo había dicho, no había nada para él allí. Era cierto. Solo quedaba una mujer que lo amaba… Sintió que las nauseas volvían a invadirla con fuerza y se preguntó si era la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al obligarlo a encerrar sus emociones y sus secretos.

"_Me obligas a tener calma cuando tu mundo se desvanece… jódete y acepta la forma en como quiero que devuelvas hasta tus intestinos…". _Ingenioso cuerpo bastardo.

Ellas habían remitido cuando había tomado la decisión de dejarlo ir, algún idiota podría decir que se trataba de paz; pero sabía que en realidad su cabeza estaba redactando el guion que sería perfectamente ejecutado durante las siguientes horas; enfocada y letal lo llevaría hasta adelante, siempre se había caracterizado por llevar a cabo las cosas que decidía. Para bien o para mal, no se echaba atrás. Nunca. Lamentablemente no contó con el hecho de que él no se lo permitiera.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello y cuando dio un paso hacia su baño para tomar una ducha de agua caliente que durara para siempre, escuchó un golpe estruendoso en la puerta de entrada.

Giró su cabeza aturdida y frunció el ceño hacia Edward. ¿Qué hacía allí?

—¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo? —preguntó en un susurro sin tener la fuerza para meditar sobre algo distinto.

—¿Quieres darme un maldito cierre? ¿Es lo que ansías? ¿Quieres que me vaya de tu casa feliz por haberte dejado por fin? Contento porque tenía razón, ¿quieres que deje de sentirme como una mierda? —Insistió y ella asintió, de nuevo no podía dar nada distinto—. Dime qué mierda es Bill Black para ti… Desde hace cuánto tiempo me engañas con él… Necesito saberlo… Ahora…

Lo miró aturdida por un par de segundos. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuertemente que lo sentía en la garganta.

_"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"_. Esa pregunta estaba en el borde de su lengua, ansiaría entender qué sabía para determinar cuánto podía contar. O si al contrario, tenía que seguir como siempre.

—¿Bill? —Preguntó con tono confundido apartándose un paso—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Bill con todo esto?

—Basta, Bella, no lo hagas más difícil, solo dime qué mierda sucede con él…

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza, apartando la mirada.

—Él es mi jefe… No comprendo qué quieres saber sobre Bill…

—¿Jefe? —Masculló negando con la cabeza, se acercó un paso y sus ojos estaban furiosos, casi calcinándola en el acto—. ¿Ni siquiera en este momento puedes ser sincera? ¿No puedes mostrarme un atisbo de lo que hay en el maldito cofre?

—Sabes que él es para mí como un… padre —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, aparentando más calma que la que en verdad sentía.

—Maldita sea, Bella… —murmuró con tono frustrado al máximo.

Ella lo miró fijamente y se acercó otro paso, aunque eso no hacia nada para acceder al abismo que los separaba.

—Nunca te he engañado con nadie, Edward, siempre te he sido fiel… —le confesó colocando una mano sobre su mejilla.

Los ojos de él se llenaron de incertidumbre y dolor, por un instante todo estuvo bien, estaban en una especie de vacío sin sonido o movimiento. Cuando lo tocaba siempre había sentido eso. Y la llenaba de una calma que generalmente la había ayudado a continuar hacia adelante.

Ese pensamiento le hizo daño, ya que esa era otra cosa que perdería cuando él no estuviera. La calma.

—Sé que no te estás acostando con él, Bella —confesó y ella lo miró confundida—, pero también sé que él significa algo para ti que yo no podría soñar ser, que no pude ser nunca, y eso me mataba por dentro…

—Lo siento… —confesó ella sin liberarlo aún—. No lo sabía, no sabía que eso te hacía daño… Juro que…

—¿Qué? —le interrumpió apartándose de su agarre. Su mano quedó alzada por un par de segundos, anhelando el toque—. ¿Me lo hubieses dicho? ¿Hubiese cambiado algo? ¿Me habrías elegido en vez de a él?

Ella lo miró sin ningún tipo de expresión.

—Por supuesto… —masculló apartándose otro paso—. ¡En esta relación siempre ha habido más de dos personas, Bella, solo que no solo estaba tu infernal madre, que nos perturba desde su tumba, como pensaba, sino que está también ese imbécil y su perfección! Hay muchos tipos de engaño, y algunas veces preferiría que te hubieses acostado con él, maldita sea, ¡escucha lo que estoy diciendo! Hubiera preferido que te lo jodieras ya que hubiera sabido cómo reaccionar. Te hubiera matado, lo hubiese golpeado, ¡hubiera podido hacer algo en lugar de combatir con tu mente! Nunca aprendí cómo hacerlo, eres malditamente hermética, ¿cómo mierda hago para que dejes de pensar en él como lo haces? ¡Es imposible…!

—Estás loco… —dijo apartándose el cabello de la cara y negando con su cabeza—. Completamente loco…

—¿Loco? —Preguntó tomándola del brazo y jalándola a su cuerpo, ella se quedó estática—. ¿Cuándo me has mirado como lo haces con él? Él te conoce, Bella, te adivina como yo nunca pude hacerlo. Tiene una complicidad contigo que es palpable. Se entienden sin necesidad de hablar. ¿Qué parte de todo lo que he dicho es una locura, Bella?

—Todo… —murmuró bajando la mirada.

—No, yo estoy afuera de esa relación. A duras penas me dejas espiarlos por la ventana, todos estos años me has dejado afuera y realmente me cansé de que fuera así. No quiero ser el maldito segundo plato… mucho menos de mi esposa…

—Él solo fue…

—Es lo que deseas que yo me convierta y no puedo hacerlo…

—Claro que no, Edward —intentó explicarle desesperada, no sabía que él había pensado eso, ¿desde cuándo lo había estado haciendo?—. Lo admiro, por muchas cosas, por su forma de trabajar, por cómo lleva las cosas… por…lo que sea; pero nunca querría que fueras como él… Solo quería que fueras como tú mismo…

—Ojala hubiera sido tan sencillo… Al ser yo mismo nunca fui lo que tú querías… —confesó negando con la cabeza—. Hay muchos tipos de infidelidad, Bella —le acusó—. No necesitabas tu cuerpo para dañarme o engañarme, cada mirada de decepción por no ser lo que querías me destruía. ¡Tu mente me engaña cuando lo prefiere a él cada vez!

—No fue así… —le confesó bajando la mirada.

—Dos semanas atrás me dijiste que estabas en una reunión de negocios… Estabas con él…

Bella lo miró confundida hasta que recordó la fecha, eso solo le hizo tensarse. Se apartó aún más y pasó una mano por su cara.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Te vi con él… Hablándole, abrazándolo, susurrando como dos enamorados… La forma en que lo mirabas… Nunca me miraste a mí así… ni una sola vez.

Ella se pasó una mano por el cabello y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente.

—¿Me seguiste? —le preguntó aturdida, con miles de teorías explotando en su cabeza. Eso estaba muy mal—. ¿Nos escuchaste? ¿Supiste de qué hablábamos?

Lo observó y vio que negaba con la cabeza. Sintió que el alivio la invadía hasta tal extremo que quedó totalmente débil.

—Estaba manejando por la calle y los vi… saliendo de un hotel —explicó.

—Edward… —se mordió los labios y lo miró sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían.

Se maldijo por ello y los cerró inmediatamente.

—Háblame… —le rogó él acercándose hasta quedar pegado uno al otro.

Ella respiró profundamente sintiendo como su aroma invadía sus fosas nasales. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sería tan fácil, tan sencillo, olvidarse de todo.

—Solo quería darme un par de consejos… —le confesó y lo sintió tensarse, aunque ninguno se apartó de donde estaba. Ella alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se conectaron.

—No es verdad… —contestó él apretando los labios y Bella suspiró.

—Te aseguro que sí, él ve algunas cosas de manera diferente a mí… Simplemente quería hacérmelo saber.

Él subió su mano y la acarició ligeramente, pasando un dedo por su mejilla, Bella cerró los ojos por un instante.

¿Sería esa la última caricia que recibiría de él? _Seguramente…_

¿Sería la última vez que lo tendría así? _Más que definitivamente…_

Su cabeza y su corazón entraron en conflicto en ese instante, más de lo que alguna vez lo hicieron antes… Sin embargo, estaba controlada. Hasta que sintió que la calidez que traspasaba de su ropa golpeaba contra ella. Hasta que el cuerpo entró en la batalla.

Allí supo que estaba perdida.

—Bésame… —se encontró pidiendo ilógicamente. _"Oh, voy a arrepentirme de esto_…_"._

Pero ese seria su último beso… _Se lo debía a sí misma._

—¿Para qué? —preguntó él apartándose ligeramente—. Todo ha terminado, Bella… el amor se fue, un beso no cambiará nada…

—No estoy pidiéndote que me ames, Edward, solo quiero un último beso… —susurró negando con la cabeza, subiendo una mano para acariciar su hombro.

—¿Es esa una de las razones por las que impediste que me fuera? ¿Uno de los pasos de tu despedida? —gruñó sonando desesperado.

Bella tocó su brazo ligeramente y se encogió de hombros, no tenía respuesta a ello, no lo había considerado en todas sus teorías frías… como él las llamaría.

Estaba improvisando motivada por la situación. Él negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creerlo y ella se volteó para sentarse, sentía que el cansancio la invadía. No pudo dar un paso ya que fue tomada y jalada hacia su cuerpo casi con violencia; casi, como si resintiera lo que le había pedido pero igual no pudiera controlarse. Bajó la cabeza y la besó de lleno, desesperado, tanto como ella se sentía a su vez.

Abrió su boca y lo recibió pasando sus manos sobre su cuello y arqueándose para pegarse a su cuerpo. En ese instante lo que siempre pasaba sucedió. Sintió que el calor la invadía y se pegó más a su cuerpo, queriendo sentirlo, tocarlo, poseerlo para siempre. Se estremeció cuando sintió su lengua y su respiración acelerada golpeando su mejilla.

Eso solo fue por un instante. Al salir de la calma y reaccionar todo quedó sin control, no solo sentía sus labios sino que su capacidad de bloquear estuvo momentáneamente sobresaturada y su cuerpo estalló.

Se apartó inmediatamente dejándolo desorientado, salió corriendo hacia la parte interior de la casa, subiendo las escaleras atolondradamente y cruzó hacia la derecha, donde estaba su cuarto. Tuvo el suficiente tiempo para abrir la puerta, avanzar al baño, traspasar la puerta y trancarla, antes de lanzarse sobre el inodoro y expulsar todo lo que pudiera de su estómago.

Lo cual no era demasiado, ya que ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había comido por última vez.

Cuando consiguió estabilizarse se levantó del suelo, con bastante dificultad, y se dirigió hacia el lavamanos; limpió sus dientes con tanta fuerza que se rompió las encías y vio correr el agua mezclada con la sangre en el desagüe. Se apoyó en el lavabo con sus dos manos y deseó golpearse por su debilidad, había ansiado también un recuerdo, un beso de despedida a pesar de que su cabeza solo podía recordar el inicio a todo… lo recordaba a él… de una forma tan distinta a como estaba ahora.

—_No estés tan ansiosa… —le advirtió Renée tocándole la rodilla con cariño._

_Bella asintió aunque eso no dejaba de hacer que su pierna se moviera contra el piso del vehículo. Observó el aviso de "Bienvenido a Forks" y las mariposas en su estómago revolotearon alrededor. _

_Era la primera vez en tres años que volvía a esa ciudad._

_Escuchó la risilla de su madre y se preguntó si era porque se dio cuenta de las mariposas, incluso sin importar cuánto hubiese tratado de evitar que lo hiciera._

_Le sonrió de vuelta y giró su cabeza a la ventanilla. Ahora Renée sonreía, aunque no se había dado cuenta de eso cuando vivían con su papá. _

_La vida en Seattle era muy distinta a lo que había sido su vida en Forks. Nunca más había vuelto a ver a su papá, él no había hecho ningún intento para ello y ya no le dolía, estaba mejor así. Su madre nunca se acercaría a su padre y ella sabía por qué, Charlie era tóxico para ella, le hacía daño a diferencia de él, su nuevo novio… quien la hacía sumamente feliz. _

_Bella había odiado a ese nuevo novio por mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque había aparecido solo unos meses después de haberse ido de casa. Hasta que lo había conocido de verdad con el tiempo y vio que su madre reía con él. Ahora le agradaba, era cariñoso con ella, lo cual era una novedad para ella también, ya que mientras habían vivido con su padre la vida había girado alrededor de la disciplina y los límites. _

—_Ya estamos llegando —escuchó que su madre decía y asintió. Más nerviosa que antes. _

_Debió haber dicho algo, contado sus planes, no era nada de su carácter hacer esto, pero le daba igual, sabía que sería feliz al verla. O por lo menos lo esperaba._

—_Oh, diablos, llegamos tarde —se quejó Renée y Bella jadeó._

—_¡Te dije que teníamos que salir antes! —le reclamó pateando el piso debajo del asiento._

_Debieron calcular mejor el trayecto de Port Ángeles y Forks. Demonios._

—_No se han ido, ya verás que no… —le dijo Renée aparcándose apremiantemente. O como los locos, era mejor describir, y saliendo del vehículo. _

_Bella respiró profundamente tragándose la tristeza por no haber llegado antes y salió haciendo volar la falda que había usado ese día. Sí, sabía que era demasiado, pero no pudo evitarlo._

—_Creo que aquella es Elizabeth —expuso su madre señalando hacia la izquierda y cuando se giró quedó paralizada al ver a Edward aún con su toga vino tinto, el birrete y el titulo en las manos. _

_Además de sus ojos muy abiertos cuando descubrió que ella estaba allí._

—_¡Bella! —gritó explosivamente antes de tirar lo que tuviera en las manos y salir corriendo hacia donde estaba._

_Ella rio aunque ese sonido quedo trancado, hasta volverse un gritillo cuando al llegar a su lado la cargó y comenzó a darle vueltas alrededor._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó aturdido._

_Le era difícil hablar cuando la apretaba con fuerza y no se había detenido en ningún momento. _

—_Sí me sueltas… podría hablar… —balbuceó a lo que él la liberó con una sonrisa. Bella le secundo._

_Le había dolido dejar a Edward cuando se marcharon, a pesar que habían prometido mantener el contacto y lo habían hecho, por internet y teléfono no era lo mismo; él mismo le había contado que se graduaba y ella había rogado a su madre hasta lo incansable para poder estar ahí. _

_Su madre había estado temerosa de ir, pero finalmente había aceptado, acordando que solo estarían en el acto, unas horas y se irían sin mostrarse alrededor. También acordaron que si su padre estaba cerca no se quedaría. Agradecía que no lo hubiese estado, ella tampoco quería verlo. _

—_No puedo creer que estés aquí… —indicó Edward sonriendo ampliamente, acariciando su cabello, tirándolo hacia atrás, y ondulando las puntas ligeramente._

_Ella frunció el ceño ante ello, pero después rodó los ojos._

—_No podía perderme tu graduación… —comentó Bella azorada._

_Edward acarició su mejilla y la miró fijamente por lo que pareció mucho tiempo, hasta que la voz de su madre los interrumpió._

—_La verdad no podría quedarme… —le informaba a Elizabeth —. Solamente queríamos estar presentes en el acto._

—_Pero tienes que quedarte a la fiesta… No pueden haber viajado tanto para irse inmediatamente._

—_Sí, la verdad calculamos mal las horas… —se justificó Renée y Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía qué significaba eso, lo habían hablado, no quería ver a Charlie, y dado que los Masen eran sus vecinos, eso estaría muy lejos de su objetivo. _

—_Bella podría quedarse con nosotros y mañana la llevaríamos a Port Ángeles —le pidió Edward cortando sus pensamientos y haciéndole mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Verdad que si podemos, mamá? —le insistió._

—_Por supuesto… —respondió la señora Elizabeth sonriendo ampliamente. Con su expresión perfecta y maravillosa._

_Secretamente, Bella siempre había querido golpear esa expresión, parecía tan correcta y había sido capaz de hacer algo tan malo, que podría haber arruinado a su familia. ¿Aún seguiría viéndose con su padre?_

—_No es una buena idea… —comentó Renée mirándola insegura._

—_¿Podríamos quedarnos un rato, mamá?… —rogó jalándola hacia un lado lejos de Edward y Elizabeth y alejando sus pensamientos anteriores—. Por favor…_

_Renée miró hacia a los lados dudosa, considerando las opciones._

—_¿Cuanto rato? —preguntó._

—_Un par de horas, si estás de acuerdo… —respondió sonriendo y girando hacia Edward que la miraba con una gran sonrisa._

—_Te pasaré a buscar en tres horas, Bella, pórtate bien, estoy confiando en ti… —le dijo y Bella asintió rápidamente—. Si ves a tu padre…_

—_Lo sé… estás bien y todo está igual… Además, puede ser que ni quiera hablar conmigo… Lo sabes —contestó._

—_Bien, lo sé. Te quiero, hermosa —susurró besando su mejilla. Asintió y la vio despedirse de los Masen e irse a su vehículo._

—_Bella… no puedo creerlo… —comentó él abrazándola con fuerza de nuevo—. Nos divertiremos hoy, y conocerás a todos mis amigos, de los que tanto he hablado… _

—_Me encantaría… —comentó sonriendo ampliamente. _

—_Pero primero quiero que conozcas a Jessica… —dijo señalándole a la rubia de ojos azules que los miraba en una esquina._

_Sintió un retortijón en su estómago y asintió viendo hacia la chica. "La novia"._

—_Jes, te presento a Bella, mi amiga, la que vivía aquí antes, ¿la recuerdas? —La chica asintió con una sonrisa a todas luces falsa y ella sonrió estrechando su mano. _

_Esperaba que lo hiciera feliz._

_._

_Bella se encontraba apoyada en una de las columnas del porche esperando a Renée, le quedaban diez a lo sumo veinte minutos antes de tener que marcharse como Cenicienta. Edward estaba a su lado con una botella mirando hacia el horizonte._

—_Entonces comenzarás con pre—medicina en Stanford —comentó ella sonriendo. Él asintió._

—_No sé en qué me estoy metiendo, pero allí voy… —respondió._

—_Estarás maravilloso, Edward, eres bueno y puedes lograr lo mejor. Eso es lo mejor… Cirujano Masen… Suena increíble._

—_Lo sé… —contestó suspirando hondo y mirando hacia la calle—. Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí…_

—_No me lo hubiese perdido por nada… —contestó sonriéndole ligeramente—. ¿Extrañaste a tu papá? —le preguntó. Él asintió dejando de sonreír—. Siento no haber estado aquí… —susurró._

—_No importa, igual lo estuviste… —le respondió y ella suspiró profundamente._

_Habían hablado mucho por teléfono cuando el papá de Edward había muerto, pero su madre estaba entre grabaciones así que no pudieron zafarse y estar en el funeral. _

—_Entonces… Jessica…_

—_¿Sí? —La miró confundido—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta Jessica? —Bella negó con la cabeza—. _

—_Sí, claro que me gusta, es… agradable… —dijo desviándola hacia su antigua casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, solo quedaba una encendida. _

—_¿Entonces? —le preguntó moviendo su cara como si quisiera que lo mirara._

—_Es solo que quiero que la chica con la que estés te haga feliz. ¿Ella lo hace? —Preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

—_No lo sé —le respondió pensativo._

_Ella asintió en silencio, iba a decirle algo cuando él la sorprendió jalándola de un brazo y girándola para encararlo._

—_¿Edward? —le preguntó sintiendo que su pecho se aceleraba—. ¿Qué…?_

_No pudo decir más porque él la había pegado a su cuerpo y besado, de lleno, así que ella abrió sus labios y respondió intensamente, como había visto en el plato las veces que había asistido, aunque esa vez sintió como si algo flotaba sobre su cuerpo que le hacia que todo estuviera en cámara lenta. En calma y alterado al mismo tiempo._

¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó colocándose sus manos sobre sus sienes.

¿Dónde se había ido esa niña? La que era capaz de viajar cientos de kilómetros solo para ver lo que quería por unos minutos. La que era capaz de ir por lo que quería con tanta fuerza, que nada ni nadie era capaz de detenerla.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —se preguntó observando el espacio vacío.

Ahora todo estaba acabado, su matrimonio, la vida que conocía. Se sintió extremadamente sola, no tenía nada en realidad. Su padre seguía en Forks pero estaba demasiado lejos, eran demasiado apartes uno del otro, para ir allá donde también estaban los recuerdos.

Tenía a Bill… él estaría allí para ella siempre; pero eso no le hizo sentir menos vacía.

Ella le había hecho daño, entendió en ese momento. Lo había herido desde el principio ya que creía que no era lo que había querido.

Abrió la puerta del baño dispuesta a reconocer su casa solitaria y al salir se quedó estática ya que sentado sobre la cama, con las manos cubriendo su cara, estaba él.

Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza. No se había ido aún, no le había quitado la posibilidad de darle su regalo. Lo único que podía darle a ese hombre que había sido literalmente su vida. Lo único que iba a poder hacer ahora.

* * *

Muchas gracias a mis Gine y Gise :D son lo máximo, no me canso de decirlo...

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	4. Todo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

Soundtrack: _Todo_, de _Alejandro Fernández, _ www . youtube watch?v=prt-s_FK2P0

_ "Lo intente todo, brindarte más, pedirte menos y a tu modo,  
decir las cosas con cuidado y con arrojos,  
quise adorarte, quise cuidarte.  
Lo intente todo, hablar contigo y entenderte sin enojos,  
ser tu guarida, tu silencio y tu cerrojo,  
quise quererte y protegerte.  
Pero no más, me grita el alma enfurecida de aguantar,  
estar contigo es despedida sin final…"_

* * *

Edward la observó salir corriendo por las escaleras hasta, imaginaba, su cuarto y sintió que la amargura lo ahogaba hasta casi envenenarse a sí mismo. Herido y furioso. Ella lo hacía sentir así cada maldito día. Lo lastimaba su rechazo y al mismo tiempo lo enfurecía. Odiaba que lo redujera a ese patético estado. Estaba cansado y no quería seguir por ese camino, necesitaba alejarse de ella y reconstruir su vida.

Negó con la cabeza y se puso en movimiento, tomó su maleta y salió caminando hacia su vehículo, pasando por la cocina vio los platos con la comida que había realizado pero los ignoró. Tenía que largarse de allí. Ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir, ya Bella Swan no era más su problema, se liberaba a sí mismo para siempre, emancipado de una mujer que nunca lo amó, no de verdad.

Tiró la maleta en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió de que no se desencajara o saliera volando por el otro lado del vehículo.

Se montó en el asiento del piloto y lo encendió, sintiendo que sus manos temblaban con fuerza, las presionó sobre el volante mirando hacia el vacío. Sabía que debía mover la palanca señalando el _drive_, largarse de allí para siempre. Pero no conseguía hacerlo.

Miró hacia sus manos para verificar que hubiesen dejado de temblar y se encontró fijando su vista en su muñeca… No se había llevado su reloj. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras golpeaba el volante. No había empacado todo, era el único recuerdo que le había quedado de su padre y no podía dejarlo allí.

Apagó el vehículo y bajó casi desesperado, ni siquiera sabía si la bendita puerta de su habitación estaría abierta, ella podría haberla trancado; y estaba tan seguro como del infierno que no quería estar en un espacio donde ella se encontrara. Pero no podía dejar abandonado su reloj, Bella no era una persona violenta o histérica, lo sabía, solo que no podía arriesgarse.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, lo cual le extrañó. Frunció el ceño al entrar y escuchar sonidos de arcadas secas saliendo del baño. _"¿Sinceramente? ¿Estaba vomitando?"._ Su ego maltrecho quedó sobre los suelos por eso, y entendió la razón por la que no lo tocaba, era lógico. Le causaba asco.

Negó con la cabeza de nuevo alejando ese pensamiento y el sentimiento que conllevaba, se dirigió hasta el joyero, sacó el Cartier de oro que estaba guardado allí y arrugó la cara. Antes no era totalmente de oro, solo la base del reloj, las tiras eran de cuero negro, desgastadas por los años y el uso. Él había adorado vérselo puesto a su padre y cuando éste los abandonó no se lo había llevado, de manera que se había adueñado reloj inmediatamente.

La razón por la que su padre lo había dejado atrás era porque estaba averiado, pero Edward se había acostumbrado a usarlo así no sirviera, hasta que casi lo había perdido un día en Stanford. Desde ese momento lo había guardado e incluso había olvidado todo sobre él. Hasta que Bella se lo había entregado de nuevo en su último cumpleaños.

_—Espero que te guste… —le susurró ella sonriendo ligeramente mientras le ofrecía una caja cuadrada pequeña, envuelta en papel de regalo azul y verde, con un gran lazo negro._

_ Él sonrió ampliamente y tomó el regalo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estaban en su restaurante favorito para celebrar, le había pedido específicamente que únicamente estuvieran los dos. Trabajaban tanto que casi no habían podido estarlo últimamente y la extrañaba. _

_ Desenvolvió el regalo rompiéndolo, y encontró una caja de Cartier. Frunció el ceño y la observó antes de abrirla, tenía un brazo sobre la mesa apoyado sobre su codo, su barbilla estaba recostada sobre su palma y con el dedo corazón acariciaba su labio inferior mientras lo veía ilusionada._

_ No pudo contenerse a sí mismo, se levantó del asiento, estirándose sobre la mesa y la besó en los labios. Ella soltó una risilla y le respondió, aunque no lo ahondo, solo una caricia antes de apartarse. Extrañaba besarla de lleno, esa noche lo haría._

_ —¡Tu regalo! —le incitó apartándose y golpeando la mesa como si fuera el sonido de una banda. _

_ Edward rio y volvió a su asiento para abrir la caja. Recordó el reloj de su padre y se preparó para fingir entusiasmo, ciertamente había muchos hermosos, pero de esa marca existía únicamente uno para él. _

_Es por ello que quedo aturdido, mirando hacia el objeto con los ojos muy abiertos cuando descubrió que se trataba del mismo reloj, restaurado, ahora con la malla de oro y en completo funcionamiento._

_ —Isabella… —susurró sin dejar la joya._

_ —Feliz cumpleaños número treinta… —respondió con tono emocionado—. Voltéalo…_

_ Él lo hizo y sonrió ampliamente al leer la inscripción. Alzó la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo._

_ —Siempre… —le dijo en respuesta y ella sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Cómo… cómo? —preguntó sin que ninguna otra palabra pudiera salir de sus labios._

_ —Lo vi hace dos meses en el joyero, sabía lo que significaba para ti… Tuve suerte de encontrar a alguien que pudiera restaurarlo. La correa que tenía esta en la caja guardada…_

_ —Era de mi papá… —comentó sonriendo._

_ —Lo sé, recuerdo que lo usaba todo el tiempo cuando vivía en Forks…_

_ —Es lo único que me quedó de él… Así que esto, que me lo hayas devuelto, lo significa todo…_

_ —No fue para tanto… —respondió sonriendo y agachando la cabeza, avergonzada._

_ —Te amo, Bella… —Ella alzó la mirada y sonrió ligeramente._

_ —Yo también, cielo… —Movió su mano y cogió la suya para apretarla por unos segundos, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos._

_ —¿Van a desear algo más los señores? —Escuchó que el camarero preguntaba y se enfocó en este para decirle que no, que ansiaba la cuenta para poder ir a su casa a hacerle el amor a su mujer._

_ —Me puede traer un café… —pidió Bella y él frunció el ceño. El camarero asintió y los dejo solos._

_ —Tienes cero tolerancia a la cafeína, Bella, ¿por qué diablos pedirías un café? No puedes beberla ni cerca a la hora de dormir porque te da insomnio…_

_ —Sí —le respondió apartando su mano—, pero esta es una ocasión especial, Edward, es tu cumpleaños, no quiero dormirme cuando lleguemos a casa y…_

_ —Y estás cansada… —culminó y se apartó reposando su espalda en el asiento—. Quizás si no te mataras trabajando no estarías tan cansada…_

_ —Sabes que producir un programa no es fácil…_

_ —Sé lo que es un trabajo exigente, Bella, soy jefe del departamento de cirugía —le espetó furioso—, pero también sé que ese trabajo te drena y estoy cansado que tengas que matarte a ti misma por Bill… —La escuchó suspirar y bajar la cabeza ligeramente, mientras se pasaba una mano por su boca._

—_Él nos ayudó y me siento responsable de dar lo mejor de mí… Sabes que me dio una oportunidad a pesar que no estoy titulada…_

—_El dios Bill… —gruñó Edward golpeando la mesa y atrayendo la atención de los comensales de las mesas aledañas. No le importó, la frustración y rabia lo embargaban hasta tal punto que quería acabar con todo lo que tuviese por delante—. ¿Le debemos nuestras almas también? ¿Tienes que pagarle de por vida porque te ayudó una vez…?_

—_Me ayudó y nos ayudó… —le susurró sin encontrar sus ojos. Eso simplemente lo amargó mucho más, cuando hablaba de Bill no lo miraba a los ojos, como si quisiera que no viera cómo brillaban cuando hablaba de él, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, ¡ya lo sabía, maldita sea!_

—_Discúlpame por no venerarlo por todo lo que dices que me dio… —escupió lleno de veneno—. Jamás se lo pedí. _

—_Edward, ¿recuerdas cómo era antes? —insistió ella tirando su cuerpo hacia adelante—. Yo trabajaba casi doce horas diarias y aun así no teníamos para todas…_

—_No tienes que sacarme que trabajaste mientras yo estudiaba, Bella —masculló apretando las manos sobre el mantel—. No lo he olvidado, así como que vivamos en un maldito sitio que su empresa costea o que manejes un vehículo que él te dio, estoy cansado que en cada discusión lo hagas…_

—_No es esa mi intensión, jamás… —murmuró ella en voz más baja y mirándolo horrorizada._

—_Lo que sea… —respondió con la mandíbula apretada_

_Odiaba como lo disminuía sin duda, al recordarle cuando ella tuvo que encargarse de todo, el problema era que nunca pudo restituirlo, cuando por fin tuvo un cargo que otorgaba una buena retribución, ella estaba trabajando con Bill y ya no necesitaban nada. Aún le hacia sentir como la mierda, como si de alguna forma no estuviese cumpliendo con lo que le correspondía. No podía ganar, simplemente no podía hacerlo, y eso le mataba._

—_Quiero que pares un poco —ordenó entre dientes apretados—, quiero que pensemos en nosotros, que estés conmigo… Que consideremos tener un bebé, quisiera un hijo. Ya es hora, tenemos una buena situación económica ahora, todo será mejor..._

_ Bella se tensó e iba a hablar pero en ese instante el camarero llegó con el café, lo aceptó con una sonrisa, como si no llevaran los últimos cinco minutos discutiendo frente a todo el mundo, él observó furioso como tomaba un sorbo sin mirarlo._

_ —Bella… —intentó de nuevo y ella lo miró con suplica. _

_ —¿Podríamos no hacer esto hoy? —le rogó—. Es tu cumpleaños, estábamos felices por tu regalo… ¿Podríamos estar bien y no pelear por mi trabajo, o lo que sea? ¿Por hoy?_

_ La miró sin decir palabra. Observó el reloj que tan emocionado lo había puesto unos minutos atrás, aunque ese sentimiento ya se había esfumado. Miró a su esposa tomarse el café sin conectar su mirada, sin ninguna sonrisa en sus labios y más decaída que lo que había estado antes que discutieran._

_ —Bien… —masculló levantándose del asiento para pagar la cuenta, tenía que salir rápidamente de allí._

_._

_ Edward estaba en su despacho terminando de contestar un mail que le había enviado el Director General. Se había encerrado en esa habitación desde que habían llegado a su casa una hora atrás. Estaba frustrado y furioso, quería que ese día se acabara rápidamente._

_ Sintió que la puerta del despacho se abría y observó a Bella parada en el marco, tenía puesto un negligé vino tinto que le llegaba a mitad de la pierna y con una abertura hasta su cadera. Una cadera que no exhibía ninguna muestra de bragas. Subió su mirada hacia su cara y apretó los labios, estaba maquillada, levemente, quizás base, corrector, brillo y algo más; pero igual se veía cansada._

_ —¿Vas a tardarte mucho más? —le preguntó ella y él se inclinó hacia atrás, sintiendo que el sillón se movía y emitía un chirrido por el movimiento._

_ —Pensé que ya me habías olvidado y estabas durmiendo… recuperando horas… Ya sabes, Bill te necesita al cien por ciento, todo lo demás no es tan importante… O no es importante en absoluto…_

_ —No seas así… —le contestó caminando hasta quedar frente a él, apoyando su trasero sobre el escritorio—. No quiero pelear… Quiero…_

_ —¿Qué? —interrogó apretando los labios._

_ —Que celebremos tu cumpleaños… ¿De verdad deseas pasar toda la noche frente a la computadora?_

_ Él suspiró y volvió a verla lentamente, la lencería la hacía ver tan sexy que ya estaba duro, cada una de sus curvas las profundizaba, y ese color casi parecido a la sangre la hacia ver más pálida y etérea. Infiernos… la deseaba._

_ Movió el sillón por sus ruedas, hasta quedar pegado a ella, acarició sus muslos hasta alzar un poco la pieza de seda, a fin de descubrir que iba tan desnuda como se lo había imaginado. Gimió al confirmar que era cierto. Subió sus manos hasta acariciar sus labios, restregándolos con un dedo para apartar el brillo._

_ —Me gustas más sin las cubiertas. De ningún tipo._

_ Ella sonrió ligeramente y él la movió de forma en que quedara a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Acarició su cabello con gula, adoraba su cabello, su olor a lavanda y miel, sus ondas… No ansiaba nada más que embestirla mientras era cubierto por él._

_ Movió su cabeza para besarla profundamente, como tanto había deseado en el restaurante, y sentía que no había tenido en mucho tiempo; rozó sus labios y los unió por unos segundos, intentando morder su labio inferior para profundizarlo. Pero ella se movió y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo._

_ —Bella… —susurró acariciando su trasero y gimiendo sonoramente._

_ Un par de segundos después, enredó sus manos en su cabello y la jaló para besarla de nuevo. Esa vez lo hizo, jugó un instante sus labios e incluso la acarició con la lengua. Eso fue antes que se apartara y bajara por su cuerpo, hasta quedar arrodillada entre sus piernas._

_ —¿Qué…? —Preguntó pero no pudo terminar cuando la sintió sacarlo de su prisión e introducirlo en su boca—. Oh… sí —gruñó antes de bajar la mano para acariciar su cabeza para guiar sus movimientos, no que lo necesitara, ella sabía exactamente cómo tocarlo, siempre._

Ocho meses atrás, se repitió mientras salía de sus recuerdos. Esa fue la última vez que había hecho el amor con su esposa. Se colocó las manos sobre su cara mientras sentía que la derrota lo invadía. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? ¿Cómo el asco y la desidia acabaron con lo que tanto había amado? ¿Por qué no había hecho nada para evitarlo? Ahora era demasiado tarde, todo había acabado y había hecho demasiado para poder recular, para no poder vivir consigo mismo si no lo hacía.

Sintió que la puerta del baño se abría y escuchó que ella salía, los pasos más pesados que antes. Apartó sus manos para alzar la cabeza y observarla. Estaba de alguna forma más ojerosa y pálida de lo que alguna vez la hubiera visto en su vida. Lo miraba con algo parecido a asombro y tristeza.

—Pensaba que ya estabas lejos…

—Casi lo estuve —le confesó recordando su huida fracasada.

—¿Qué te detuvo? —le preguntó mirándolo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, daba la impresión que ocupaban la mitad de su cara.

—Hábito, supongo… —contestó amargamente—. Aunque más bien fue un recuerdo… —Le enseñó el reloj y la observó tragar grueso. Bajó la mirada hacia la inscripción que estaba en la parte posterior y casi ríe histéricamente—: _"Para mi único… Siempre…". _Esas palabras suenan tan vacías ahora…

—Nunca fueron vacías… —le respondió y él negó con la cabeza, no quería escuchar eso, no cuando sabía que no era cierto.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó queriendo cambiar el tema—. Te escuché allá dentro…

Bella lo miró por un instante o dos sin decir nada. Él arqueó una ceja por su reticencia a contestar una simple pregunta.

—Sí, claro que lo estoy… Eso no fue nada...

—Por supuesto, eso simplemente fue una reacción al asco que sientes al besarme o tocarme —declaró sintiendo que se hundía.

—¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! —Desvió la mirada—. Simplemente debió caerme mal algo que comí… Los huevos, debió haber sido eso.

—¿Es por eso que dejaste de tocarme? —insistió actuando como un masoquista, simplemente porque estaban en el final y ya no importaba, no había daño que pudiera sufrir que ya no hubiese experimentado. Ni nada que pudiera sorprenderlo, nada que lo hiciera sentir más amargado de lo que era. Ya no.

Podría tener treinta años pero se sentía de ciento cincuenta, con el ácido corriendo en su cuerpo en vez de sangre, gritándole a cada momento que era un fracaso y que nunca había conseguido las cosas que había soñado para él años atrás, cuando era más inocente que ahora.

—Dios… no lo entiendo… —casi grito ella en una especie de sollozo inexistente, lo que le hizo volver a concentrarse y mirarla. Se colocó las manos sobre su cabello y llevándolo sobre su cara, ocultándola. Y se dejó caer sobre el marco de la puerta, como si estuviese rendida también.

Quiso correr hacia ella, pero debía matar ese maldito instinto, porque lo cierto era que se había engañado a sí mismo; ella no le protegía y él no la cuidaba. Tal vez ella nunca lo había hecho y se había engañado a sí mismo todo ese tiempo, pensando que le importaba.

Suspiró hondo apartando sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —le preguntó frustrado—. Yo soy quién no lo hago… ¿Recuerdas la última vez que me permitiste hacerte el amor? —Ella lo observó fijamente y frunció el ceño—. El día de mi cumpleaños…

Bella ladeó la cabeza y negó de nuevo.

—No puede ser desde hace tanto tiempo… —murmuró confundida.

—Ocho meses… —reiteró asintiendo. Su ego recibió una nueva estocada al ver que no le importaba ni siquiera lo suficiente como para recordarlo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí… muy seguro…

Ella parpadeó y abrió sus labios, aunque la cerró como si no supiera bien qué decir. Un par de minutos después la escuchó suspirar y caminar hasta llegar a su lado, se sentó y apartó su cabello con una de sus manos, alejándolo de sus mejillas, tenía varias hebras húmedas.

—¿Qué fue lo que nos sucedió? —le preguntó y él asintió sin poder contestar, se había preguntado lo mismo unos minutos atrás.

—¿Sabes qué era lo que más extrañaba de eso… aparte de lo obvio? —Le inquirió mirándola fijamente, ella seguía viendo hacia el frente, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo—. Observar tu cabello…

—Espero que… —Se mordió los labios con fuerza como si no quisiera emitir la frase y él lo dejó pasar, estaba más concentrado en sus ondas de cabello castaño que en sus palabras.

—Cuando hacíamos el amor y retozaba contra él…

Ella sonrió ligeramente y bajó la cabeza, como si quisiera que se lo tocara. Él lo hizo, por un instante, sintiendo la suavidad de sus hebras. Había sido un fetichista con ese tema, siempre tenían que usar una posición donde este pudiera golpear alguna parte de su cuerpo mientras la embestía; o cuando ella estaba acostada sobre la cama él pasaba lo que parecía horas extendiendo su cabello contra su almohada o la sabana, o la superficie en la que se encontraran, hasta que se hiciera un abanico debajo de ambos, donde pudiera olerlo, tocarlo, o jalarlo envolviéndolo en un puño entre sus manos. Cada orgasmo era más fuerte cuando sus manos envolvían el cabello de Bella.

Aunque con ella, cada orgasmo era insuficiente… siempre necesitaba más.

—E incluso besarte… Hace tanto tiempo que no me besas…

Ella subió su cabeza y lo miró ligeramente horrorizada.

—Siempre te beso, Edward…

—No, no lo haces… —le gruñó apartando el agarre de su cabello—. No hablo de los roces suaves o las imitaciones con las que quieres engañarme. Me refiero a cuando nos quemábamos juntos; a cuando nos consumíamos únicamente con un roce de tu lengua en mi boca… De tus besos, Bella… Demonios… —dijo y sintió que el dolor le invadía además de la frustración, aunque esa nunca lo abandonaba.

Recordó la última noche que le había dado un buen beso… Tanto tiempo atrás, tres años, cuando por fin lo nombraron en el puesto que había añorado. Lo que creía que ella necesitaba.

_ —Felicitaciones… —escuchó que le decía de nuevo su competencia para la Jefatura de Cardiología y asintió estrechando su brazo._

_ —Gracias, Lauren —respondió y sintió que alguien pasó una mano sobre su brazo. Se giró para encontrar a Bella luciendo orgullosa y hermosa._

_ Llevaba un vestido de coctel negro y una especie de peinado armado entre hondas sobre su cabeza, aunque parecía del estilo que solo se sujetaba con una horquilla. Sabía cómo le volvía loco al hacer eso._

_ Sin embargo, esa vez simplemente podía verla con interés. Había creído de alguna forma que algo cambiaría cuando consiguiera el puesto que ya le habían anunciado en forma confidencial desde una semana atrás._

_ Ella lo había visto con orgullo cuando se lo dijo, era cierto, pero no consiguió lo que tanto había deseado. Lo que tenía tiempo esperando. Eso había hecho que se preguntara si alguna vez lo conseguiría. _

_ Estaba decepcionado por ello, y sentía su pecho constreñido, no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo o si quisiera hacerlo._

_ La escuchó reír por algo que decía Lauren y parpadeó volviendo su atención a ellas; quien los viera juntos siempre diría que eran perfectos, porque lo parecían, porque permitían que lo creyeran. Nadie veía el vacío que se adueñaba de ambos de vez en cuando. Ni mucho menos la decepción en él por no conseguir ser lo que ella deseaba._

_._

_ Una hora después, habían terminado la pequeña reunión y estaban montados en el carro, aún en el estacionamiento subterráneo del Hospital. Él encendió el vehículo, haciendo que la calefacción se encendiera, lo cual agradeció, aún había clima templado en el ambiente. Sintió que ella colocaba una mano sobre la suya, acariciándolo._

_ —Edward… Jefe de Cardiología… Suena muy bien, maravilloso —le comentó sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla. Él la secundó asintiendo._

_ —¿Estás orgullosa de mí? —le preguntó y la observó asentir sin dejar de sonreír. Bella miró a su alrededor. _

_Un segundo después se había movido, colocándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Él quedó aturdido. _

—_Edward… —susurró bajando su mano hasta tomar su pene sobre la ropa, él dio un respingo por ello—. Te veías tan sexy allí adentro._

_Él apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y sonrió ampliamente._

—_¿Sexy? —preguntó en voz ronca. Ella tarareó en acuerdo y bajó su cabeza para besar su cuello—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó acariciando su cintura, toda la parte lateral de su cuerpo._

—_Mmmm —murmuró ella moviendo la mano libre para jalar su corbata y quitársela—. ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo…?_

_ —¿De verdad? ¿Aquí? ¿En el estacionamiento de mi hospital?_

_ —¿No quieres? —Le preguntó mordiendo su mandíbula y él soltó una risilla, antes de subir sus manos para liberar su cabello, mostrando su acuerdo—. Espera… espera… _

_ Él apartó sus manos, ya que sabía que su desesperación a veces era demasiada y le había jalado más de lo permitido._

_ Como se había imaginado en la reunión, ella quitó una simple horquilla y el cabello cayó contra su espalda, los rulos alrededor._

_ —Te ves como una diosa… —le susurró y la observó sonreír ligeramente antes de empezar a besar su cuello, mandíbula, y liberar toda la ropa que pudiera meterse entre ellos. _

_Sintió que movía la mano hacia un lado del asiento y entendió lo qué quería, la ayudó para que un segundo después se fueran hacia atrás para darle más espacio de maniobra. _

_Comenzaron a acariciarse uno al otro, jaló el borde del vestido hasta que llegara a sus caderas y comenzó a acariciarla con sus dedos, a la vez que bajaba la parte superior, dejándolo todo enrollado en su cintura, el brasier obtuvo el mismo destino. La encontró húmeda y se estremeció al sentir su calor, comenzó a acariciarla, preparándola, mientras sentía que ella lo liberaba y lo masturbaba para que se volviera completamente duro. _

_Se torturaron por unos minutos, la escuchaba gemir mientras seguía tocándola y sintió el momento exacto cuando presionó con sus dedos que se había corrido, pero en el tema de él, cuando sabía que iba a llegar al orgasmo ella apretaba el punto exacto para detener su eyaculación. _

—_Déjame entrar… —le pidió tiempo contra sus labios, acariciándolos con su lengua. Ella se apartó sonriendo ligeramente y se acomodó moviendo sus bragas de forma que estuvieran hacia un lado y se posicionó para entrar. _

_Tomó sus manos sobre su cara para apartar su cabello de su cara, y observarla. La sintió moverse tomando su pene y después se había empalado. Gimiendo y abriendo la boca unos centímetros, con los ojos cerrados, arrugando ligeramente su frente. _

_Él aprovechó para enterrar la cabeza en su cabello, apretándolo entre dos puños y ahogándose de su aroma. Comenzó moviéndose lentamente, escuchándola gemir e imitándola._

_Se iba hacia adelanta profunda y duramente. Bella gemía bajo, los sonidos casi susurros pero igual estaba allí, disfrutando, y alzaba su cabeza para tomar algún tipo de aire, sus manos jugaban con su pecho, pero llegó un momento que los embistes eran tan certeros y la lanzaban tanto hacia arriba que tuvo que agarrarse del respaldo del asiento._

—_Arquéate… quiero besar tus pechos —rogó haciendo exactamente eso cuando se tiró hacia atrás, golpeando el volante y causando que el claxon sonara en el esfuerzo, al mismo tiempo colocó su cabello para que los cubriera a ambos._

_Ella arrugó la cara, lo cual imaginaba que era que le había dolido, pero antes de preguntarle si estaba bien se comenzó a remover con más intensidad haciendo que olvidara todo sobre ello._

_Sus pechos rebotaban contra su cara y los tomaba en su boca, mordía, jalaba, succionaba. Poco después aceleró sus embistes, sentía cómo le presionaba, estaba apunto de llegar y él sentía como su pene se endurecía y extendía… Era casi dolorosa aunque seguía embistiendo con la misma intensidad._

—_¡Edward…! —susurró ella en un gemido ahogado antes de volver a arquearse y besarlo en los labios. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cara mientras se movía con mayor fuerza y esfuerzo. _

—_Oh… diablos, estoy cerca… —dijo él jadeando—. ¿Estás cerca?_

—_Sí… sí… —repetía ella moviéndose circularmente, arriba hacia abajo, sus piernas removiéndose alrededor—. ¡Auch! —gritó arrugando la cara. Edward se detuvo por un instante—. ¡La palanca! —Se quejó y él se carcajeó. _

_Sabía que eso sería incómodo, pero no pudo evitarlo. No cuando ella lo deseaba. Volvió a besarla por unos instantes para que dejara de pensar en ello y se arqueó hacia adelante, entrando directamente en donde sabía era su punto clave a la vez que rozaba su clítoris con su cuerpo._

_Poco después ambos llegaron al orgasmo._

_Se quedaron allí por unos segundos abrazados calmando su respiración. Cuando ella se alejó para observarlo, respiraba aceleradamente y estaba roja por la emoción. Él acarició su mejilla suavemente._

—_Bésame… —le pidió ya cuando ambos estaban en calma, aunque seguían unidos. _

_Ella sonrió ligeramente antes de unir sus labios por fin. Como sabía que lo deseaba. Pegaba todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, abrazando sus manos a su cuello y pegando sus codos en sus hombros. Él jadeó como si estuviese recibiendo aire y respondió intensamente. Le abrió la boca e introdujo su lengua, sintiendo cómo le succionaba mientras gemía en tono tan bajo que muchas veces había creído que nunca quería que la oyesen. Aunque no le molestaba, ya que él sí lo hacía._

_Ladearon la cara a los lados contrarios y comenzaron a danzar lenta y profundamente. Sintió que se quemaba, que una lava lo invadía y paralizaba a la vez que explotaba por dentro. _

_Rompieron el beso unos minutos después. Ella lo hizo. Ella siempre lo hacía, él caía como hipnotizado y podría morir en ello sino los separaban. _

Edward escuchó que lo llamaba y se removió, saliendo de sus pensamientos y cubriendo su entrepierna ya que el recuerdo lo había excitado. Ella hacía eso, siempre.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada…? Yo jamás pensé…

—No me engañes, Bella… —le interrumpió y ella se calló mirando hacia el frente—.Y no te atrevas a decirme que soy lo que quieres, cuando noche tras noche no me has querido y yo he tenido que llenarme de paciencia ya que no era el momento, me has dado miles de excusas, me has eludido, pero lo peor de todo era cuando querías conformarme… simplemente no eras tú la que estaba ahí pero yo sí he estado aquí, yo sí he sentido la falta de esto, una y otra vez y te he extrañado cada vez más, ya ni siquiera había sequía allí… únicamente muerte… Me dejaste en la intemperie sin nada… ¿Ya no te reconozco y aún pretendes que me quede? ¿Qué el amor dure? ¿Quieres que aguante aquí? ¿Para qué? —le preguntó aunque no entendía porqué lo hacía, ya que nunca le había pedido que lo hiciera.

Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos por un par de segundos.

—Quizás yo también me siento perdida, tal vez nunca pudiste verlo… Solo te viste a ti mismo… —respondió en un susurro.

—No lo sé… siempre te veías tan bien.

Ella miró de nuevo hacia al frente y sonrió ligeramente.

—Las apariencias generalmente engañan… —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Él frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, tratando de analizar qué se refería con ellas—. Así que soy yo la responsable de esto… ¿no es así? —le preguntó con la voz rota. Su ceño se frunció más profundamente—. Yo nos mate, ¿eso es lo que estás diciendo…?

Quería asentir con firmeza, decirle que él lo había intentado y que ella había sido la causante de que todo se fuera al carajo. Pero simplemente consiguió quedarse callado.

—Lamento haberte hecho daño, Edward… De verdad lo siento, y espero cuando todo esto acabe, que amanezca un nuevo día para ti… uno en donde puedas perdonarme —susurró moviendo su mano como si quisiera entrelazarla con la suya. Al último momento se detuvo, la mano quedo extendida en la mitad de la cama hasta ser recogida a su puesto original.

—No fue únicamente tu culpa —respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello—. También fue la mía… Yo fui quién decidió entrar en esta relación sin importarme nada, sin pensar en nada más, solo deseaba casarme con alguien a quien adoraba con mi alma, incluso cuando yo nunca podría convertirme en lo que ansiaba…

—Edward, lo único que siempre quise de ti fue que no me abandonaras y que… —Suspiró—. La verdad nunca creí que lo harías, ilusamente creí que serías el único que estaría conmigo contra todo, quizás por las razones por la que empezamos esto… Lo cual resulta irónico…

—Lo sé… —le interrumpió—. ¿No fue esa la razón por la que te casaste conmigo en primer lugar?

—No… estás equivocado —le refutó con voz dura.

—Yo me casé contigo sin engañarme, sabiendo que te amaba más de lo que tú lo hacías, sabiendo que quizás nunca podrías amarme igual. Lo hice pensando que la entrega sería suficiente… mi entrega.

—Edward…

—Y lo intenté… Dios es testigo que lo hice… hasta que ya no pude, hasta que fue demasiado para soportar… Así que sí, yo también fui culpable. Ambos esperábamos más de este matrimonio de lo que deberíamos, porque ninguno de los dos era capaz de entregar lo que la otra parte deseaba…

Bella bajó la mirada y se abrazó a sí misma, subiendo sus pies a la cama y enrollándose como si quisiera protegerse. Él suspiró hondo tragando el dolor en su pecho, la tristeza y la sensación de derrota, de pérdida, lo cual era ilógico, ¿cómo puedes sentir que pierdes algo que nunca tuviste?

—Mi tío me lo advirtió una vez, pensé que decía locuras, generalmente lo hacia cuando hablaba sobre la separación de mis padres, me decía que el problema con su hermana era que se había casado perdidamente enamorada de su esposo, y que eso era lo que lo había jodido todo… que nunca cometiera ese error, que me casara con la mujer que estuviera perdidamente enamorada de mí, no a la que yo amara más… "Las relaciones, como todo en la vida, se trata de quién tenga el poder; no te engañes, Edward, ella lo perdió cuando se casó con tu padre y tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarlo… No cometas el mismo error".

Emitió una carcajada seca y amargada. Eso lo había dicho cuando tenía dieciséis años, cuando su padre había abandonado a su madre y se había ido a casa de su tío para liberarse un poco del estrés, relajarse con sus primos y el lago. Forks ya no era igual, no estaba su padre, no estaba Bella, y se sentía atrapado y desplazado. Demonios, si hubiese podido se habría ido con su padre… rogado que se lo llevara, quizás lo habría convencido eventualmente, sino se hubiese muerto antes en ese desgraciado accidente.

Había sido la muerte de su padre lo que lo motivó a ser médico… Eso y la mujer que iba a abandonar.

Una de las razones había sido altruista, la otra había sido un error garrafal ya que no le otorgó lo que tanto había ansiado.

Abrió la boca sin saber bien qué decir y sintió que un sonido retumbaba en la habitación, lo que los hizo dar un brinquillo sobre la cama. Tocó su bolsillo y se levantó de la cama para ver quién llamaba y si era del hospital o una emergencia.

Cuando observó quién era, quiso maldecir por lo bajo y desvió la mirada.

—Discúlpame… —dijo saliendo de la habitación y caminó hacia un extremo del pasillo, apartado intentando que no pudiera escucharlo.

"_¡Infiernos!", _gruñó internamente mientras contestaba la llamada.

—¿Por qué me estás llamando? —explotó antes de poder conseguir controlarse a sí mismo.

Por un instante o dos nadie contestó de la otra línea.

—¿Renata? —preguntó mascullando en voz baja.

—Quería saber cómo iba todo… Me dijiste que esta noche hablarías con ella y te irías… Ya es más de medianoche, así que presumí que estarías fuera de esa casa.

Él también lo había creído, ilusamente, había pensado que iba a ser simplemente decir que todo se había acabado y que era suficiente.

—No, aún estoy aquí… —dijo entre dientes y se pasó una mano por el cabello, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza.

—Edward… —escuchó que susurraba con voz rota—. ¿Te lo está haciendo muy difícil? ¿Ha llorado y rogado mucho? Dios sabe que si fuera a mí a quien estuvieras dejando te amarraría en mi cama y jamás te permitiría moverte, mientras te rogaba que no lo hicieras…

Se tensó mientras alzaba su cabeza por esas palabras, frunciendo el ceño.

—Simplemente recuerda lo que me dijiste, las razones por las que ella ya no funcionaba para ti… Vas a estar mejor—insistió—. Necesitas dejarla atrás, Edward, ella no te ha tenido misericordia alguna, te está arruinando la única vida que tienes… Yo estaré aquí cuando todo acabe… esperándote…

Trancó la llamada sin contestarle y quiso maldecir al mundo por varias razones distintas.

La primera, porque se sentía avergonzado y arrepentido por lo que había iniciado esa noche dos semanas atrás, la había traicionado y a partir de ese momento lo poco que había quedado sin quebrar en su mundo se fue al carajo.

La segunda, porque las preguntas de Renata causaron que su pecho se retorciera, porque no era ella la que estaba impidiendo que se fuera, era él quien no podía hacerlo, algo tan fácil como decirle que todo se había acabado e irse se había convertido en esto, porque él no podía terminar de dejarla ir. Bella, en cambio, no había hecho nada que hiciera notar que lo quería aún en su vida, luchar por él… nada. ¿Por qué diablos ella no había hecho lo mismo? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se molestaba en pedirle estar a su lado?

Se quedó unos minutos mirando hacia la nada, pensando en cómo había destrozado su vida en un instante, y cómo lo había empeorado todo una y otra vez. Ahora con todo el asunto de Renata… pues, lo hacía un poco peor.

Regresó al cuarto, pero estaba vacío, frunció el ceño ante ello. No la había visto o escuchado salir en esos minutos. ¿Lo habría escuchado? Esa posibilidad le aterró aunque también le emocionó, de una forma macabra deseaba que lo supiera, ansiaba por lo menos ver algún tipo de reacción o quebradura en la armadura que la cubría.

Giró para salir de la habitación, pero lo detuvo un ruido proveniente del baño, miró hacia esa dirección y frunció el ceño al encontrarla con la bata encima, incluso su cabello estaba húmedo, se limpiaba insistentemente su boca, pero cuando lo encontró en el medio de la habitación se detuvo, moviendo sus manos hasta su espalda.

—¿Por qué no luchas? —le preguntó casi inconscientemente, el cuestionamiento había sido tan sonoro en su cabeza que si no lo expresaba se volvería loco—. ¿Por qué no me pediste que me quedara? ¿Por qué no defiendes esto?

Ella parpadeó varias veces, sin hablarle, sin decirle nada.

—¿Por qué simplemente te quedas allí sin hacer nada? —le interrogó destrozado.

—Estoy tan agotada que no puedo hacerlo más, ¿no lo ves? —preguntó sin moverse, sin mirarlo—. ¿Y para qué? —le inquirió.

—Porque esto valdría la pena, porque yo valgo lo suficiente para que luches por mí como lo he hecho de vuelta en cada punto del camino… porque… Mierda, porque es un matrimonio de casi seis años, Isabella, por lo menos la condenada costumbre debería ser suficiente para que intentaras… algo… pero la realidad es que desde el momento que entraste en esta casa y me viste con la maleta ni una vez quisiste o intentaste cambiar mi idea… Es como que quisieras que me fuera. Es totalmente ilógico… ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja ir un matrimonio sin siquiera una palabra? ¿Por qué lo haces entonces? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

Ella lo miró fijamente por lo que pareció siglos antes de por fin negar con la cabeza.

—Creo que es hora que te vayas… —le pidió apartándose un paso—. Ya nada importa…

Él la miró fijamente, aturdido, su mente dando mil vueltas, tratando de razonar esas seis palabras, la razón por la que fueron emitidas en ese momento de todos ya que era lo último que esperaba que dijera. Imaginaba que lo negaría, que lo aceptaría, que le confirmaría que de su lado el amor también se había ido, o no sabía qué demonios. Nunca creyó, ni por un segundo, que indagar sobre su falta de reacción finalmente la haría reaccionar.

Cuando por fin lo entendió, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó, el sonido surgió de su garganta de forma atroz, como medio ahogo, medio grito, pero sobre todo, tan estridente que se imaginó la misma sensación de cuando una uña arañaba una pizarra, así se sentía también, con su pecho retorciéndose a cada movimiento, recibiendo la semejanza de una estocada de un cuchillo con cada gesto.

—He sido tan ciego… —masculló sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían. Los cerró con fuerza, no lloraría. No lo haría—. Tan malditamente ciego… Verás, hubiese dado mi vida por ti, ¡toda mi vida! —gritó furioso, contra todo, aunque más que todo contra sí mismo. No creía que podría odiarse más de lo que ya lo hacía. De nuevo, había estado equivocado—. Tú querías que me fuera…

Bella movió su mano sobre su cara, llevando la toalla a su boca, había algo raro en ella, pero él no podía verlo. Lo único que observaba era cómo había malgastado su vida, cada paso, cuánto se había engañado a sí mismo.

—Esta charada fue maravillosa, sin sentido, pero asombrosa. Isabella Masen tiene todo el poder… Diablos, mi tío tenía tanta razón. ¿Eso era lo que querías? —murmuró—. Poético… tú inicias todo, tú lo terminas…

Ella negó con la cabeza pero después se detuvo. Como si hubiese controlado un reflejo.

—¡Quiero ser libre de ti! —Escupió desesperado—. ¡Enséñame cómo mierda lo conseguiste tú! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar allí sin que tu mundo se destroce? ¡Enséñame cómo hacer que me importes tan poco que pueda traspasar esa maldita puerta sin siquiera pensar en ti de nuevo! ¡Desearía poder sentir que estás muerta y así conseguiría por fin ser feliz!

La vio palidecer pero no le importó, no le interesaba nada más sobre ella. Y tan pronto como ese pensamiento emergió, se liberó, se apartó un paso y giró hacia la puerta.

—Edward… —escuchó que le decía pero no se volteó, no lo haría. No lo soportaría—. Cuando me recuerdes —sonaba como si su voz se quebraba, pero sinceramente creyó que era su imaginación. Nadie quebraría nunca a Bella, mucho menos él—, trata de no hacerlo tan pobremente, dame uno o dos méritos… por favor… —murmuró en voz baja.

Él bajó su cabeza por un instante.

—No te preocupes Isabella, te arrancaré de mis recuerdos, lo que no estoy seguro es si alguna vez me perdonaré a mí mismo por haberme conformado tanto tiempo con tan poco…

Bajó las escaleras y salió hacia la cocina. Poco después consiguió por fin encender el vehículo, y arrancar dejando su vida, su amargura, y a esa mujer, atrás.

* * *

Gracias a mi Gise y Gine... que se han unido y todo, pero bueno... la mayoria impera :D Las adoro!

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	5. Lo ves

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

Soundtrack: _Lo ves_, de _Alejando Sanz, _ w w w . youtube watch?v=LWBwr-w4dXs&feature=related

"…_Y ahora somos como dos extraños que se van sin más, como  
dos extraños más que van quedándose detrás.  
Yo sigo estando enamorado  
y tú sigues sin saber si lo has estado  
y si te quise alguna vez,  
¿Lo ves, lo ves?...  
…Y tú solo has actuado  
y yo aun sabiendo que mentías me calle _

_Y me preguntas si te ame,  
¿Lo ves, lo ves?…"  
_

* * *

_Bella se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de la sala con los sobres de las cartas que había recibido en sus piernas y las hojas de papel fuertemente apretadas entre sus manos. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla hasta que sintió el sabor metalizado de la sangre y después suspiró hondo. La desilusión iba a matarla._

_ No lo había conseguido, este era el último chance y no lo había logrado._

_ Tendría que llamar a Edward pronto, decirle que lo sentía y que no había ninguna esperanza que pudieran estudiar en la misma Universidad… eso seguramente terminaría alejándolos completamente. Hablaban seguido, pero al estar separados por miles de kilómetros se veían muy poco. Habían intercambiado unos cuantos besos, unas salidas en un fin de semana que él había viajado a Seattle en el verano de su primer año en la universidad. Solamente habían podido verse de nuevo esa vez, su madre no le había permitido volver a viajar a Forks, ella realmente se ponía bastante paranoica respecto a la posibilidad de que Charlie se enterara cualquier cosa respecto a la vida que llevaban en Seattle y que pudiera usarlo para alejarlas. Renée por algún motivo le temía y pensaba que él podría aprovecharse de que Bella era menor de edad para manipularla. Era injusto y tal vez hasta ilógico, pero esas eran sus reglas y Bella siempre las había respetado, su padre tenía una veta cruel y los temores de Renée seguramente no serían del todo infundados._

_ Edward y ella no eran novios, ni nada parecido, incluso imaginaba que él estaba saliendo con chicas en su universidad. Pero habían quedado en que irían a la misma universidad, y allí, cuando por fin pudieran, iban a continuar lo que sea que hubiesen empezado. Era un buen sueño._

_ Se había esforzado en sus estudios, tratando de mejorar su pobre promedio para obtener una beca completa en Stanford, lo cual falló completamente, obviamente era una institución muy renombrada y no fue admitida. Su última esperanza había sido la Universidad de Santa Clara, que estaba ubicada también en _Silicon Valley_, y La Universidad del Sur de California, la cual aunque no estaba tan cerca de las otras dos, estaba ubicada en la misma ciudad._

_La Universidad de Santa Clara la había admitido, pero sin otorgarle una beca y la Universidad del Sur de California le había otorgado una media beca, lo cual seria bueno si tuviera el dinero para costear el resto. _

_En conclusión, no iba a ir a la Universidad. No iba a estar con Edward nunca._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo allí sola y pareciendo derrotada? —le preguntaron. _

_Se sobresaltó y casi tira lo que llevaba en las manos. Se giró para observar a Bill que le sonreía ampliamente. Le hizo una seña mostrándole que quería sentarse a su lado y ella asintió moviéndose ligeramente para darle espacio. _

_Bill era un hombre con su espalda fornida y bastante apuesto, con su cabello corto, sus ojos casi negros y su piel aceitunada, apenas tenía alguna cana, pero imaginaba que era a causa de algún retoque cosmetológico._

_Había llegado a sus vidas poco tiempo después que se alejaran de Forks. Cuando lo conoció estaba bastante enojada como para aceptar que su madre tuviera un nuevo "novio", más tarde descubrió que Bill jamás ostentaría ese título debido a que tenía su propia familia… Nunca pasaba la noche con Renée pero de todas formas era mucho más que un viejo amigo para su madre. Con el tiempo se acostumbró a que formara parte de sus vidas._

_Resultaba extraño, cuando estaban los tres en casa, parecían una familia, lo cual era irónico ya que con Charlie nunca lo habían conseguido, pero Bill era cariñoso, amoroso y respetuoso. Algunas veces cuando estaban cenando o simplemente reunidos en la sala, los veía a ambos y deseaba que él hubiera sido su padre, o que pudiera serlo ahora. Ninguna de las cosas iba a ocurrir nunca, se obligaba a recordar constantemente, la ilusión se hacía añicos en algún momento de la madrugada cuando él las dejaba para regresar con su esposa y su hijo._

—_¿Qué te pasa, princesa? —inquirió pasando un brazo por sus hombros y atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Ella le entregó las hojas y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. —¡Vaya, Bella! —Dijo emocionado y abrazándola con fuerza mientras gritaba, brincaba y la jalaba para que lo acompañara —. ¡Te han aceptado en Santa Clara y Sur de California! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! ¡Mi niña va a la universidad!_

_Bella rio a la vez que lo hacia, mostrándose como una verdadera adolescente en vez de la mujer preocupada y triste que era._

—_¿Por qué no estabas brincando alrededor? —Le preguntó acariciando su mejilla—. Tenemos que ir a cenar a… alguna parte._

_Ella le enarcó una ceja y él rodó los ojos._

—_Me las arreglaré… No podemos dejar de celebrar esta ocasión —comentó descartando su pregunta silenciosa con una mano._

—_No voy a poder ir a ninguna… —le comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Bill ladeó la cabeza observándola confundido—. En una no me asignaron beca y en la otra media beca… Charlie retiró mi fondo universitario y Renée no ha ahorrado lo suficiente como para reponerlo. _

_Bill la observó confundido._

—_Gracias de todas maneras por alegrarte por mí…_

_Le sonrió y salió caminando hacia el cuarto, se tiró en la cama sobre su estómago y escondió su cara en las almohadas, temiendo la llamada que debía hacer muy pronto._

_Escuchó un ruido en la puerta y se tensó ya que sabía que era Bill queriendo consolarla. Desearía que fueran sus padres quienes lo hicieran, pero Charlie estaba descartado totalmente y con su madre nunca sería así, quizás fueron todos los años que estuvieron con su padre, o quizá resentía que su hija fuera testigo de la relación que tenía con Bill, que después de llenarse la boca hablando sobre moralidad se hubiera avenido a ser "la otra", pero había una tensión allí que nunca se iba, que las apartaba._

—_No puedo creer que tu padre haya hecho eso —le dijo molesto—, aunque, ¿qué puede esperarse de él…? Después de lo que me dijiste que viste…_

_Bella se sentó en la cama y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

—_No le has dicho a Renée, ¿verdad? —preguntó aturdida. La verdad no sabía por qué le había contado lo que vio entre Charlie y la mamá de Edward unos años atrás, tal vez hubiese sido porque no había podido controlarlo por más tiempo. Sin embargo, le había hecho jurar que no se lo dijera a nadie, jamás._

—_¿De verdad, nena? —Le preguntó negando con la cabeza—. Te dije que confiaras en mí, mis labios están sellados… —Ella asintió aliviada—. Entonces… ¿tienes muchas ganas de ir a esa universidad, cerca de ese chico misterioso…?_

—_¡Edward no es un chico misterioso! —declaró y después bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Bill rio entre dientes—. Él vino un año atrás, pero mamá dijo que era muy riesgoso que lo conocieras… Ella es un poco paranoica con Forks y papá…_

—_Está bien… —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Sabes, Bella? Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo importante, en unos meses cumples los dieciocho años, te volverás una mujer…_

_Bella frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza._

—_Pasé mucho tiempo pensando en qué te podría regalar, qué te haría feliz, incluso había considerado comprarte un vehículo, sé que usas el de tu madre, pero quería que tuvieras algo que fuera solo tuyo… Ahora lo sé, no imagino qué podría ser más tuyo que tu educación… ¿Me lo permites?_

—_¿De un semestre? Es lo que necesito… —comentó medio desesperada—. Cuando llegue allí podría trabajar…_

—_No —le interrumpió y Bella apretó los labios para callarse, lo había arruinado al ser tan entusiasta—. De toda la carrera…_

—_Bill… —susurró—. ¿Harías eso por mí? Eso es demasiado dinero, ¿por qué…?_

_Él la miró con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que ella se detuvo. _

—_No sé si lo sabes, Bella, pero aunque tengo a Jacob, mi hijo con Sara… Nunca había podido tener una hija… no hasta que llegaste tú… Te considero mía desde que tenías doce años y me miraste con desconfianza cuando te regalé ese helado… _

_Ella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y saltó de la cama para abrazarlo, agradeciéndole profusamente por su apoyo pero más que todo por esas palabras. Se sentía terriblemente contenta, iría a la Universidad cerca de Edward… _

Bella observó a los de utilería terminar de organizar el pequeño escenario al lado del panel de entrevista, donde Alice y Jacob conversarían con el cantante del momento Mike Rouster, un artista pop de veintiún años, que aparentaba dieciocho, después este cantaría para el público que tenía detrás de ellos. Sentía que iba a explotar del estrés, así y todo eso fuera algo normal en su programa, ese artista en particular prometía romper los raitings de todo el mes.

—Diego… —llamó a su asistente. Él se acercó rápidamente.

—Jefa —dijo diligentemente. Sabía que no debía presionarla cuando estaba en ese ánimo. Era el mejor asistente que pudiera haber conseguido.

—¿Jessica le dio a Mike lo que me pidió? —Diego asintió—. ¿La iluminación? Había unas fallas…

—Todo está listo… Respira… —le comentó y Bella asintió, lo miró y sonrió ligeramente.

Un par de minutos después sintió que alguien se paraba a su lado y asintió hacia Jacob.

—¿Listo para la entrevista? —le preguntó.

—Bah… sí, pero con todo lo que me veto el imbécil del representante me quitó toda mi diversión, no puedo hablar del escandalo sexual en el baño del centro comercial; no puedo hablar del supuesto romance con aquella travesti que a ambos nos pareció totalmente asqueroso… —Negó con la cabeza y Bella se acercó un paso.

—¿Dijo algo sobre aquella actriz del cine que estaba en el baño junto al travesti? —Jacob la miró con adoración.

—Te amo… —Bella sonrió ampliamente—. Ya entiendo por qué lo interrumpiste preguntándole por la marca de agua para Mike cuando me estaba recitando los temas vetados…

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Esa táctica se la vi poner en práctica a un productor una vez… —susurró apartando la mirada.

—Mi padre debería bendecir el día que te contrató, hubiera jurado que ese tipo de jugadas únicamente se le ocurrirían a él.

Bella sonrió sin decir palabra, notó que la miraba fijamente pero se negó a seguirlo, más bien se enfocó en los del equipo que estaban trabajando ante ellos, mientras atrás la gente gritaba en práctica por uno de sus trabajadores, que los estaba animando.

—Oh, hablando del diablo —comentó Jacob—. Ya sabía yo que traería a Becca, ella adora a Mike, es enfermizo, yo siempre le digo que tiene nueve años, que no puede adorar a un hombre aún, no tiene desarrolladas las hormonas para ello… Pero en respuesta se enfurruña, y no quiero ni contarte como se enfurece cuando me burlo del rubio blando ese…

Bella forzó una sonrisa y giró hacia donde Bill estaba con su hija. La niña se parecía mucho a él, tenía el mismo tono de piel y color de ojos, su cabello era más claro, por herencia de su madre, a quien había visto alguna vez pero a la que nunca se había acercado.

—¡Jake! —gritó Rebecca mientras le saltaba encima—. ¡Papá me dijo que podría abrazar a Mike y besarlo y que tú no lo evitarías!

—No lo sé, pequeña, debes convencerme… —comentó abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡Jake! —se quejó y miró a Bella—. Dile que sí puedo…

Bella parpadeó varias veces y asintió, sin poder decir mucho más, en un momento de su vida había odiado a esa niña tan profundamente que ahora se sentía culpable, como si no tuviese derecho a verla después de todo el mal que le había deseado.

—Jacob ve a maquillaje —ordenó Bella y él asintió, mientras soltaba a su hermana y la dejaba al lado de su padre.

—Después veremos qué me tendrás que pagar por permitirte acercar a Mike… —le dijo burlonamente. La niña hizo un puchero y él gruñó antes de alejarse.

—Bella —saludó Bill y ella asintió mirándolo por un segundo. Después bajó la mirada hacia su hija pequeña y salió de allí, esforzándose para que todo estuviera dispuesto.

El programa pasó sin muchos imprevistos y ella estuvo en el panel de control todo el tiempo, escuchando las carcajadas de los operadores cuando Jacob y Alice hacían que Mike pasara del rojo al purpura al preguntar sobre la dichosa actriz. Al representante del chico sin duda le iba a dar una aneurisma.

Cuando por fin terminaron, se permitió entrar en el plató y sentarse en la silla donde un rato antes había estado sentada la estrella del momento, se sentía totalmente drenada, y cada extremidad le pesaba más de quinientos kilos.

—¿Bella? —Escuchó que Diego la llamaba—. El señor Black quiere hablar contigo en su oficina…

Asintió y se levantó de la silla únicamente por fuerza de voluntad. Observó como terminaban de limpiar los espacios, ya casi todos se habían ido, incluso había visto como Jacob y Rebecca salieron del estudio riendo media hora atrás.

—Aquí están las planillas con las mediciones —comentó Diego al llegar a su lado—. Se va a volver loco con los números. Felicitaciones, jefa.

Asintió de nuevo y sonrió ligeramente mientras recibía el papel, sabiendo que eso sería lo último que le pediría.

—Vete a casa, Diego —le demandó mientras caminaban hasta el ascensor.

—¿No necesitas nada más? —le preguntó mirándola preocupado. Bella negó con la cabeza y lo vio suspirar antes de caminar hacia su escritorio.

Se montó en el ascensor y apoyó en una de las paredes mientras subía, quería estar tirada en una cama sin hacer nada más, únicamente respirar. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue enderezarse cuando llegó al piso de dirección y caminar hacia las puertas de madera detrás de las cuales estaba la oficina de Bill. Saludó con la cabeza hacia Kathia, la secretaria, y entró al despacho.

Bill estaba sentado frente al escritorio, anotando algo y con el ceño fruncido ligeramente. Quería quedarse parada, pero sabía que no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para ello, así que tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero.

—Los raiting salieron maravillosos, un 7.4, aún no tengo la comparación con la competencia, pero…

—No me importan los raiting, Bella, ¿qué diablos? —Reposó su cuerpo en la silla y la miró fijamente—. ¿Cómo sigues? Y trata de no esquivarme esta vez, la semana pasada te lo dejé pasar pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando quieres desviar mi atención.

Ella sonrió ligeramente mientras asentía, en realidad lo hacía.

—Igual… —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué te dijo la doctora?

Apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No he vuelto.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? Te advertí que cuando volviera de mis vacaciones tomaría cartas en el asunto si no te habías movilizado lo suficiente —Se levantó del escritorio y llegó a su lado, arrodillándose frente a ella—. Bella…

Lo miró fijamente y sonrió ligeramente.

—He estado muy ocupada…

Bill negó con la cabeza y ahuecó una de sus mejillas con su mano.

—No lo creo ni por un segundo… ¿Ya le dijiste a Edward? —Negó con la cabeza y se levantó, caminando hacia el escritorio—. Lo llamaré y haré que…

—Edward se fue… —susurró sin parpadear.

—¿Se fue? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Una conferencia?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—De la casa. Me dejó… Una semana atrás, cuando llegué a casa después que me dieras el ultimátum…

Bill abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Bella simplemente parpadeó, no tenía la fuerza para hacer mucho más.

—Un par de días después se llevaron lo que había dejado sin empacar. Ya no hay Edward…

—¿Le dijiste?

—¿Qué le iba a decir? —le rebatió y él arqueó una ceja.

—Me prometiste que irías a ver a la doctora Hale y que le contarías a él lo que estaba sucediendo, lo cual de por sí me parecía ilógico ya que ese idiota es médico, debió darse cuenta que algo iba mal antes que yo lo hiciera, incluso antes que tú lo hicieras.

—No se dio cuenta, ni se lo dije… —respondió y Bill negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, cuando la doctora te diga qué es lo que es…

—Yo sé qué es… —contestó tragando grueso—. Es lo mismo que tuvo mamá, ¿para qué te engañas? Ya yo no lo hago…

Bill parpadeó varias veces tratando de alejar las lágrimas, sin ningún éxito, sabía cuánto le preocupaba ella, y no quería eso.

—No lo sabes por seguro, Bella, y en el caso que lo sea… Edward debe saberlo…

Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que su pecho se constreñía.

—Es tu esposo, cualquier diferencia que tenga…

—Tenía razón al dejarme… Me dijo que era un robot, que ya no sentía o vivía como alguien normal… Es cierto.

—No, no lo es… —masculló Bill negando con la cabeza—. ¿De qué diablos hablas? Eres la misma mujer que años atrás. Ese hombre es un imbécil, eso lo que es, desde que lo conocí supe que no era para ti…

—¿Sabes lo que hice cuando por fin se fue? —Le interrumpió— Me dejé caer en mi cama y me quedé dormida. ¿Qué persona haría eso? ¿Qué ser normal acabaría de perder lo que creyó más importante de su vida y simplemente continuaría como si nada hubiese sucedido? Solamente yo… Yo… Y no es la primera vez que sucede tampoco…

—No puedes pensar así…

—Al día siguiente vine a trabajar, y toda mi vida continuó igual, simplemente él no está… Nadie lo sabe, nadie se lo imagina… Soy un robot que no tiene emociones, Bill… ¿Cómo él puede vivir con alguien así?

Bella giró su cabeza hacia la ventana cubierta con una cortina de color marrón y naranja. Ya no estaba en shock, ahora simplemente no sentía nada. Simplemente sabía que nunca podría obligarlo a cargar con ella. Cuando por fin decidió contarle lo que sabía de lo que estaba sucediendo, se había consolado pensando que él la amaba, que no sería una imposición, que le haría más daño no saberlo. Después… toda esa ilusión se fue al caño.

—Cualquier diferencia que puedan tener significará nada cuando sepa lo que está sucediendo… —masculló Bill desesperado.

—¿Sabes que creyó que tú y yo éramos amantes? —le preguntó y notó que la miraba horrorizado—. Me exigió que le confesara la verdad… No lo hice, tranquilo.

—¿No lo hiciste? —Bill negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo vas a arruinar tu matrimonio por algo tan estúpido como esto?

—Costumbre, supongo —confesó encogiéndose de hombros—. Pasaron muchos años desde que fuiste algo en mi vida, ahora eres únicamente mi jefe, nada más, él simplemente no lo entiende…

—Bella… —se acercó y acarició su mejilla—. Nunca seré solamente tu jefe, él tiene razón, para mí siempre serás mi hija, claramente él ve el amor que siento por ti y lo confunde… A mi me pasaría igual.

Bajó la mirada ya que no había pensado en eso, se había adiestrado por tanto tiempo para nunca demostrar que Bill era algo más que el productor de la novela donde su madre actuaba; para no mostrar que había cariño entre ambos que ya no conseguía pensar en otra cosa. Después, cuando lo volvió a ver era más fácil decir que eran jefe y empleada, nada más. Lo cual había sido cierto, hasta que la había arrinconado unas semanas atrás para decirle que sabía que algo no iba bien, que ella no estaba bien, que tenía que enfrentarse a ello.

—Sabes mi historia con Renée, me hubiese gustado… Hubiera amado que las cosas fueran distintas. Que cuando ambos nos hubiéramos encontrado yo no hubiese sido tan… rebelde y pendejo —Sonrió con añoranza y Bella lo miró con pesar—. Tu madre quizás no se hubiera ido con tu padre, no habría escogido lo seguro porque conmigo nunca sabría qué le depararía la vida.

—A veces el amor no es suficiente… —le consoló entrelazando la mano con la suya. Él sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo sé, pero igual… lamento profundamente haberlas abandonado… No me malinterpretes, Jacob y Rebecca son mi vida, pero…

—Está bien… —le susurró ansiando que se callara—.Tuviste que elegir y lo hiciste…

—La destrocé cuando la abandoné… —declaró.

Bella bajó la mirada sin poder decir nada, ya que era cierto, las había destrozado a ambas, ya que las había dejado sin la esperanza de una familia. Lo cual era absurdo, porque ellas eran la otra familia, no tenían ningún derecho… simplemente su pecho no había estado de acuerdo con su parte racional.

—Ese no era mi secreto para contar —se justificó ella, sabiendo que era una mala y vaga defensa. Eso había servido como una excusa, una de tantas…

"_Tú querías que me fuera…"_. Sintió que su pecho se retorcía al recordar esas palabras y por la verdad que había en ellas.

—En este momento lo llamaré —comentó él desesperado haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos—. Le contaré lo que sucedió entre tu madre y yo, le explicaré que de mí no tiene que desconfiar, que es un idiota y a su vez le diré lo que te pasa… Es tu marido, tiene derecho…

—Tiene otra mujer… —le confesó y lo vio palidecer, casi ahogándose en el acto. Ella se encogió de hombros y lo miró imitando una indiferencia que en verdad no sentía.

—Voy a matarlo, eso es lo que haré —gimió—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?

—¿De verdad, Bill? —Le preguntó ladeando la cabeza—. ¿De verdad estás preguntando eso? ¿Cuándo tú le hiciste lo mismo a Sara?

Él la miró por un segundo y después se apartó, notándose avergonzado, no quería hacerle sentir así, sabía que había amado a su madre, lo había visto en la forma en como la tocaba, había sabido también cuánto le dolía abandonarlas cada noche, lo cual había hecho, durante casi seis años. Tragó grueso al imaginar a Edward en la misma situación y controló la bilis que quería escaparse de su garganta.

—No fue igual… —dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello, nervioso y acelerado, sacándola de sus desvaríos—. Yo amaba a tu madre, lo sabes, la amaba desde que la conocí, cuando se separó de tu padre y pude tenerla de nuevo… Y tenerte a ti… Fue como si pudiera obtener la vida que una vez quise… Sara y yo… eso ya no funcionaba.

—Hasta que llegó Rebecca… —susurró Bella y lo vio girar para observarla.

—Perdóname por dejarte sola… Perdóname por… —Negó con la cabeza y dejó caer sus hombros—. Nunca, no importa lo que haga, jamás, podré resarcir haberlas dejado como lo hice, y después ella enfermó… y tuviste que pasar eso sin mí… Era una carga que no tenías que haber llevado sola.

—Era mi madre, y tú tenías tu verdadera familia, no podías hacer nada más —respondió Bella bajando la mirada—. Pero también sé tu propia carga al dejar a mi madre, Bill, cuando cuidaste de Sara, e imagino cuánto te odiaste al saber que no pudiste estar con la mujer que amabas en sus últimos momentos… ¿No lo ves? Yo no podía hacerle eso a Edward, no podía forzarlo a estar a mi lado únicamente porque estoy enferma, actuando tan egoísta como… —Se detuvo y cerró los ojos para controlarse—. Pude haberlo hecho, si él me amara, pero ya no lo hace, me lo dijo, y además estaba ella… Yo… no podría soportarlo…

—¿Te lo dijo cuando te dejó?

Bella negó con la cabeza sintiendo que esa estocada volvía a romperla. Él le había mentido, una y otra vez, nunca le había dicho que había otra mujer, incluso cuando ella le había dado la oportunidad de regalarle una vida sin engaños, permitiéndole confesarle que tenía alguien más y que por eso se iba. Incluso se había preparado lo suficiente para cuando eso sucediera decirle que deseaba que fuera feliz con ella y que la amara. Pero nada de eso había ocurrido porque él fue incapaz de decirle nada. Sino lo hubiese visto…

Dios, qué idiota había sido al creer que él era distinto. De nuevo toda su conversación, los golpes, los reclamos inundaron su cabeza, y nuevamente volvió a preguntarse lo cierto de ello, el estado de entumecimiento se había ido, pero había quedado el rechazo hacia él, aunque no quería pensar en eso porque le hacía mucho daño.

Bill negó con la cabeza y caminó de vuelta a su lado, la tomó en brazos y abrazó con fuerza, tanto que por unos instantes ella sintió que no podía respirar.

—Nunca dejé de pensar en ti como mi hija, Bella —susurró acariciando sus mejillas—. Ni deje de preocuparme por ti el tiempo que no nos vimos… ¿Lo sabes, no es así?

—Lo sé, Bill…

Sonrió ligeramente y asintió, a pesar que esas palabras no significaban lo mismo que había sido cuando fueron pronunciadas antes, ya no era la misma niña ilusionada que creía en palabras dulces, ahora era una adulta que conocía la realidad de la vida. El amor podría estar pero las circunstancias lo alejaban, separaban o mataban. Tenía varias pruebas de ello en su vida, la primera la estaba mirando, la segunda se había ido de su lado una semana atrás.

—Escúchame bien… —le rogó Bill tomando su cara entre sus mejillas—. Diez años atrás las cosas eran distintas, estaba Rebecca, estaba mi familia… Yo… no pude estar para Renée ni para ti; pero ahora no es así, ¿entiendes?

Bella frunció el ceño, ya que sinceramente no lo hacia.

—No estarás sola, Bella, ni por mí, ni por el imbécil de tu esposo, así deba arrastrarlo de vuelta, aunque primero le patearé el culo por engañarte...

—No quiero eso… —se apresuró a agregar—. Él está enamorado de otra persona, Bill, no voy a obligarlo a estar conmigo, eso no lo voy a hacer.

—Bella, no nos compares… —masculló Bill acariciando su cabello—. Tú no eres Sara, ¡estás enferma!

Ella arrugó la cara ante esas palabras y volvió a negar con la cabeza apresuradamente.

—¿No lo entiendes verdad? Él me engañó con otra, Bill, Edward ya no me ama… No quiero que vuelva para cuidarme, no quiero ser para él lo que Sara fue para ti o lo que… —Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza, bloqueando ese pensamiento—. Prométemelo… —le rogó. Bill la miró por unos minutos y después suspiró, rindiéndose.

—Vale… —dijo entre dientes—. Pero solo si haces lo que te pido, si vas al médico… —Volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos—. No puedo vivir sin ti, Bella, no me hagas vivir sin ti como ahora lo hago sin Renée, por favor…

Ella parpadeó varias veces y asintió, tragando grueso y apartándose de su agarre.

Media hora después salió del _Seattle Enterteiment_ en su vehículo, giró hacia el oeste de la ciudad y un par de horas después estaba frente al _Northwest Hospital & Medical Center_. Se hubiera tardado menos sino hubiese habido tanto trafico y también porque llevaba unos minutos sentada en el asiento del vehículo sin haber decidido.

Odiaba sentir terror, salir del área de control, prefería la incertidumbre a la certeza, tan alocado como pareciera. No quería saber que le faltaba poco, porque una parte de su ser sabía que no iba a tener la fuerza para lucharlo, estaba cansándose de batallar, no tenía sentido al final.

Salió del vehículo por fin, más por Bill que por sí misma, y caminó hacia los ascensores, llegó al cuarto piso y giró a la izquierda. Le sonrió a la secretaria vestida con uniforme blanco.

—¿Aún está en consultas la doctora Hale o ya se encuentra en piso? —preguntó.

Esperaba que se hubiese ido desde horas atrás, diría que lo intentó y al día siguiente regresaría al trabajo, a esforzarse el quíntuple para rendir medianamente. Al fin y al cabo todavía tenía una deuda que pagar… una que Bill jamás le reclamaría pero que ella se sentía obligada a cancelar…

—Está atendiendo al último paciente… ¿Quiere que la anote?

Bella la miró fijamente por un par de segundos antes de asentir, dar sus datos para que buscara la historia y tomar asiento en una esquina, totalmente seria y sin casi moverse. Odiaba los hospitales, lo cual era totalmente irónico por la profesión de Edward, pero los detestaba. La mayor parte por su madre.

—_¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Le preguntaba Renée temblando—. Bill ya no está, estamos viviendo de los pocos ahorros que me quedan de la última temporada y ahora esto…_

_Bella parpadeó mientras la miraba fijamente, estaba sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina, fumaba un cigarrillo y su otra mano se jalaba el cabello, mientras sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas._

_Una parte de ella aún la resentía, odiaba que se hubiese enamorado de un hombre casado, que hubiese metido a su casa a un hombre maravilloso que jamás les pertenecería, que le hiciera amarlo para que después las dejara y volviera a casa de su familia. ¿Qué le importaba que su esposa hubiese quedado embarazada? ¿Por qué las había dejado? Su madre había sido otra cosa cuando lo tuvo a él en su vida, era más feliz, más tranquila, parecían una familia a pesar que nunca pudieran mostrar en público que lo eran._

_Pero luego Bill se fue y su madre se desmoronó. Dejó de actuar y abandonó su trabajo declarando que ya no podía estar en el mismo sitio donde él se encontraba. Desde ese momento todo había ido mal en peor, tanto que se había preocupado por la idea de dejarla sola en un par de meses cuando comenzara la universidad, ya que era como si cada vez necesitara más y más de ella. Y ahora… esa simple idea le parecía imposible…_

—_¿Cómo voy a poder hacerlo sola, Bella? —le preguntó su madre sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Cómo voy a poder hacerlo?_

_Bella parpadeó y caminó a abrazarla, ignorando el olor a cigarrillo y la forma en como humedecía su camisa por sus lágrimas. Observó el resultado del examen por encima de su cabeza y se preguntó por qué no sentía dolor, terror, o tristeza; tal vez lo hacía, pero no por las razones correctas._

_¿Qué estaba mal con ella?_

_Le hizo comida, la ayudó a ir a la cama y después caminó de un lado hacia otro mientras decidía qué hacer. ¿Cómo podría dejarla por su cuenta? Tampoco tenía cómo costear los gastos médicos que acarrearían… Se tensó y mordió su uña del dedo meñique mientras recordaba algo muy importante, tenía el fondo universitario que Bill le había dejado antes de abandonarlas._

_Pasó más de una hora rompiéndose la cabeza buscando otra forma de ayudar a su madre, y cuando por fin entendió que no tenía otra salida, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número, rezando porque estuviera despierto._

—_Hola, Bella —escuchó que Edward le saludaba con voz risueña. Se sentó en el balcón y se mordió el labio inferior._

—_No voy a poder ir, Edward… —le susurró y escuchó como él inspiraba con fuerza._

—_¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué no vas a poder venirte antes? ¡Demonios, Bella, dije que no me iba a ir de viaje con mis amigos porque ibas a estar aquí! _

—_No… —susurró—. No es que no voy a poder ir durante el verano, es que no voy a poder ir a la Universidad, no sé si… —Suspiró hondo—. Mi madre está enferma, no puedo dejarla._

—_¡¿Qué infiernos, Bella?! —Gruñó él frustrado—. Tu madre es una mujer grande, ¡qué se ocupe ella de su enfermedad! ¿Cómo no vas a venir? Sabes… sabes que quiero que estés aquí… Diablos, tenemos dos años en esto…_

—_Lo siento, no puedo… —susurró apretando su mano libre hasta convertirla en un puño—. Quizás el semestre que viene… —dijo más esperanzada de lo que en verdad se sentía, esperaba que eso no le llevara mucho tiempo._

—_No —escuchó que él decía—. Me cansé de estar esperando por algo que no va a ser, olvídalo, ella siempre decide, ella maneja los tiempos, ella te arrastra lejos y ni siquiera te rebelas… Siempre había temido esto, ¿cómo diablos creías que ella iba a permitirte ir lejos para estudiar? ¡Sería dejarte decidir a ti para variar!_

—_Edward, no digas eso… —rogó con la voz ligeramente rota—. Sabes que yo quería ir… que yo quería que nosotros…_

—_Olvídalo, Bella, es más, olvídate de que alguna vez pudimos tener algo, tú no quieres esto como yo, así de fácil._

—_¡Claro que quería, no seas injusto! —le acusó—. Si pudiera hacerlo…_

—_Si quisieras lo harías, Bella, si de verdad quisieras estar conmigo lo estarías, no inventarías tantas excusas, y yo he pasado dos años esperando por ti y evitando estar con cualquier otra porque yo sí te quería. Pero ya no más._

—_Edward… —rogó sintiendo que su pecho se constreñía—. Por favor… entiéndeme, no puedo dejarla sola… No sobrevivirá sin mí…_

—_No me engañes más, Bella, ya no más. Adiós —le cortó y ella colgó el teléfono mirando horrorizada el aparato, y sintiendo como el sueño de escapar de su madre y poder ser alguien distinto se le escapaba de sus manos._

—Señora Masen.

Bella parpadeó y subió su mirada para enfocarse en la cara de la secretaria.

—Ya la doctora Hale podrá atenderla.

Asintió y se levantó para entrar en la oficina. Observó a la mujer rubia que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio escribiendo sobre una historia. Alzó la mirada y le sonrió ligeramente, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran un poco más. Le agradaba Rosalie Hale, a pesar que la primera vez que había ido a consulta habían hablado muy poco.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Bien, ¿y tú, Rosalie? —le dijo de vuelta y ambas sonrieron ligeramente.

No se conocían directamente, Rose era la doctora internista del seguro del canal, pero obviamente Bella era esposa de un médico generalmente iba donde Edward le recomendaba.

—Pensé que la razón por la que no habías vuelto era porque el _Swedish Medical Center_ y ese esposo tuyo te habían secuestrado por fin… —le comentó sonriendo y Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no he podido venir… —le respondió.

—Bien, ya te dije la pasada consulta, no tengo problema de ser tu médico o remitir mis resultados a donde me indique tu esposo. ¿Tienes los resultados de los exámenes que te envié? Como te dije la vez anterior, el cansancio, dolor en las articulaciones, la pérdida de apetito, los hematomas sin causa aparente, todos son signos y síntomas que pueden provenir de muchas patologías, no tenemos que preocuparnos por ello aún. Tu esposo debe haberte comentado…

—Edward no sabe nada de esto —le interrumpió mirándola fijamente, casi estoicamente—. Él y yo ya no estamos juntos. —Rosalie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y asintió de alguna forma rígida—. No quiero que le remitas nada a él ya que no le importa mi condición, necesito saber que mantendrás el secreto profesional sobre todo lo que descubras… Y doctora Hale, no tiene que calmarme, no es nada simple lo que tengo… He visto suficiente para saber qué es lo que padezco, así tenga que hacerme las pruebas… Se llama justicia divina.

Rosalie la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No entiendo, Bella…

—Conozco los síntomas, mi madre murió de leucemia… —respondió con tono seguro, fuerte, como si no le afectara nada, a pesar que por dentro su pecho explotaba ya que no podría escapar más de su verdad.

La negación era maravillosa, hasta que te explotaba en la cara, ella llevaba mucho tiempo negándoselo, más de un año desde que empezaron los malestares. Ya simplemente no podía seguir haciéndolo.

* * *

Gracias a mi Gine y mi Gise por su ayuda en el cap, xD y a Pao por ser mi experta médica ;), eres un amor.

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	6. Mi corazón

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

Soundtrack: _Mi corazón_, de _Sanluis, _ www . youtube watch?v=FhDP0nGSAq0

"_Mi corazón a muchos grados bajo cero  
congela todo tu recuerdo y no aprendió a decir adiós.  
Mi corazón tan dominante y tan pendejo,  
le cuesta un mundo ser sincero y a mí mismo me engañó,  
y no fui yo el caprichoso que quería soledad en vez de amor,  
sabes que no,  
el que escogió abrazar la ausencia de tu cuerpo en mi colchón,  
fue mi egoísta corazón…"  
_

* * *

_—Despierta, dormilona… —le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su espalda con dos dedos, siguiendo la línea de su columna. La sintió estremecerse, mientras tiraba del cobertor._

_Eso solo le hizo sonreír más ampliamente._

_Besó su cuello suavemente. Sabía que era injusto despertarla, Bella era de las que podían funcionar únicamente durmiendo cuatro horas diarias, como efectivamente hacía, a veces menos, y ese día se había quedado evidentemente dormida. Eran ya las diez de la mañana. Pero era domingo y la extrañaba. Habían planeado por semanas esta salida, nada del otro mundo, simplemente pasar el día en la playa _Alki_ y aunque habían perdido la mayor parte de la mañana igual creía que podría hacerse._

—_Despierta… Hazlo por mí… —le susurró acariciando su piel sintiendo que se excitaba en el acto. _

_Bueno, sabía que eso iba a suceder, la piel de Bella era tan suave que parecía como si estuviera acariciando una manta de terciopelo, el pétalo de una rosa o una burbuja de agua antes de explotar. Amaba tocarla._

_Acarició un mechón de su suave cabello y metió su cabeza de lleno en este, oliendo profundamente y rozando su nuca._

_El cielo._

—_Edward… —dijo ella medio quejido, medio suspirando._

_Él sonrió contra su cabello._

—_Déjame dormir… —le rogó abrazando más su almohada, removiéndose, aunque su cadera se había arqueado contra la suya, haciendo que pegara su erección contra su trasero._

_Eso causó que siseara._

—_Íbamos a ir a la playa hoy… —le recordó contra su cabello._

—_No quiero… —escuchó que le respondía en tono malcriado y adormecido._

—_¡Bella! —se quejó a la vez que se impulsaba contra su trasero. La escuchó reír bajito en respuesta. La mujer sabía lo que estaba haciéndole._

_Ella se movió entonces, haciéndole que se acostara sobre su espalda y quedó montada entre sus caderas, removiéndose contra su erección. Sintió que acariciaba su mandíbula con un dedo mientras con el otro acariciaba su pecho._

_Él cerró los ojos mientras respiraba con fuerza, ya que entre su centro golpeando su excitación, con solamente ropa interior interponiéndose, y su toque, iba a acabar con su vida._

—_¿Alguna vez dejaré de desearte tanto? —Le preguntó él en un jadeo cuando la vio mover su cabello para que cayera sobre ambos—. Eso no fue justo._

_La observó sonreír ligeramente y bajar hasta que sus frentes se unieran, causando que su cabello fuera una cortina entre ambos._

—_Espero que no, aunque no sé por qué lo haces con tanta intensidad… —le respondió ella besando su mejilla. _

_Frunció el ceño mientras la acariciaba. _

—_Porque te amo… —le informó con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró fijamente, concentrada, dudosa_—._ ¿Qué sucede…? —le preguntó acariciando sus caderas, que se habían detenido completamente mientras lo observaba, incluso había dejado de tocar su cuerpo._

—_Nada… —respondió unos segundos después, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa._

_Él acarició su mejilla sin decir palabras. Algunas veces ella se perdía en un mundo al que él no tenía acceso, era extraño pero había aprendido a convivir con ello, incluso se había enamorado de esa parte también, como si todo ese misterio que la envolviera la hiciera más atrayente. Por supuesto, en algún punto lo carcomían las dudas, una vocecita que le susurraba que cada vez que hacia eso estaba pensando que deseaba estar en otra parte. Sin embargo, dejaba ir esa idea, estaban juntos. Nada más importaba. _

_Ella cayó hacia el lado de la cama, acostándose de medio lado, pero con una pierna entrelazada entre sus cuerpos._

_Él abrió la boca para quejarse, ya que lo había dejado en el medio del asunto cuando sintió que ella acariciaba su pecho y pegaba su cara hasta esconderla en su cuello._

—_¿Ya no quieres? —le preguntó medio quejándose, medio decepcionado._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Suspiró hondo buscando controlarse._

—_Hablé con Joseph —comentó desviando su atención a su pene aún erecto—. Me dijo que en los próximos tres meses podrían darme la jefatura de cardiología…_

—_Eso es bueno… Serás excelente en ello… —le susurró y él sintió como besaba su cuello._

—_Te hare sentir orgullosa, te lo dije… Ya lo verás —contestó tomando la mano que acariciaba su pecho y entrelazándola._

—_Lo sé… —le respondió bajito y él respiró profundamente, llenándose de confianza con esas dos palabras. Faltaba poco—. ¿Podríamos no salir hoy? —le pidió en un susurro._

—_Teníamos dos meses planeando esto, Bella… —advirtió medio enfurruñado—. Divertirnos, en calma… ¿No lo recuerdas? _

—_Podríamos estar en calma aquí… No quiero salir de la cama… _

_Esa simple frase le hizo tensar, eso y la forma en cómo ella acariciaba su cuerpo, usando sus manos y su pie._

—_¿Qué propones, entonces? —le preguntó con tono ligeramente ronco._

—_Nada… —respondió estirando sus labios en una sonrisa._

—_Nada está más que bien para mí… Pero tienes que pagarme… Un beso… —le dijo y ella le besó el cuello—. Allí no. _

_Ella se acercó y acarició su mejilla, de nuevo mirándolo fijamente._

—_¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó de nuevo._

—_Eres tan hermoso… —le respondió tocando sus labios._

—_Igual que tú… —contestó subiendo su mano hasta acariciar su cabello y enterrar su mano en la nunca—. Bésame…_

_Ella se movió y volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, esta vez bajando todo su cuerpo hasta apoyarlo en el suyo, la cortina de cabello incluso alejaba un poco la oscuridad y sus labios se encontraron. Fue una total explosión dentro de su cuerpo. Bella sabía a mujer, pasión y dulce. Su lengua entró en su boca casi inmediatamente y a ninguno de los dos le importaba no haberse lavado. A él menos que todos. _

_Sintió como pegaba sus senos en su pecho, restregaba sus caderas, y emitía pequeños ruidos ahogados similares a gemidos._

_La volteó para atraparla entre sus caderas y debajo de su cuerpo, mientras la seguía besando venerándola, más que poseyéndola. _

_Unos minutos después ella los separó y él respiró agitadamente, se acomodó entre sus caderas, liberándola un poco de su peso y colocó su cuerpo superior hacia un lado, a fin de acomodar su cabello en una forma de halo a su alrededor._

_Cuando terminó, la miró fijamente y sonrió._

—_Hermosa… Me parece buena idea eso de no hacer nada… más que esto…_

Edward abrió los ojos sintiendo que su pecho se constreñía y su cuerpo resentía la incomodidad que le daba la cama vieja del cuarto de descanso del hospital, estaba completamente duro y no podía hacer nada para aliviarse después de haber tenido ese sueño. Odiaba su subconsciente.

Miró alrededor y gruño de nuevo, tenía años sin quedarse en ese cuarto, siempre había preferido la comodidad de su cama y los brazos de Bella; pero ahora solo lo esperaba una cama nueva, vacía, fría, en un sitio aséptico e impersonal en donde se sentía más muerto que vivo, por lo que prefería mil veces quedarse en el hospital.

En esas dos semanas desde que había abandonado la casa que compartía con Bella había redoblado sus guardias, había cubierto guardias cuando supuestamente debería estar libre, en vez de actuar como el jefe. Se encontraba malhumorado, frustrado y pagándola con todo el personal, además de consigo mismo, se agotaba hasta la extenuación, con la idea de que llegado el momento pudiera caer agotado y desconectarse del mundo.

Por supuesto ya todos sabían que algo iba mal, y varios se habían acercado a preguntarle qué le sucedía, a todos les había gruñido en respuesta, aunque imaginaba que tendrían una pista dado que prácticamente vivía ahora en el hospital.

Escuchó de nuevo el sonido que lo había despertado, su bipper y se giró hacia el teléfono para devolver la llamada cuando el aparato sonó, frunció el ceño ya que cada vez que el maldito aparato sonaba se molestaba, porque aunque sabía que no lo haría, una parte de su subconsciente esperaba que alguna vez fuera ella. Habían pasado dos semanas y ni siquiera le había hecho una llamada preguntándole cómo estaba, cómo le iba.

No, por supuesto que no iba a hacerlo, era un ser frío que nunca había sentido algo verdadero por él, por eso no llamaba. Él tampoco lo haría, ya se había menospreciado lo suficiente en ese matrimonio para continuar haciéndolo.

—Masen —contestó apretando los dientes tan fuertemente que no entendía como no escupía los pedacitos.

—Doctor Masen —dijeron con voz desesperada y él se tensó poniéndose en guardia—. Es Gabe, cayó en el suelo inconsciente, ya llamamos a la ambulancia…

Se puso en modo médico y le ordenó indicaciones a Mildred mientras salía del salón de descanso para bajar al área de emergencia y atenderlo.

Gabe había sido su paciente desde un año atrás, cuando entró al hospital presentando un fallo cardíaco por una miocarditis, en esa oportunidad lo había salvado del infarto que bien hubiese acabado con su vida, y tratado ambulatoriamente después, pero el músculo había quedado muy debilitado, ese había sido su temor todo el tiempo, esperaba que esa hospitalización no significara un nuevo episodio, realmente rezaba por ello porque apreciaba esa familia, eran muy unidos y siempre que los veía le hacían sentir nostalgia, ellos tenían lo que él siempre había deseado para su vida, y maldita sea, no quería que lo perdieran.

La ambulancia llegó veinte minutos después, se colocó al lado de Mortinson, el doctor de emergencia, y empezaron a evaluarlo, lo conectaron en el EKG y allí el temor de Edward fue confirmado, estaba teniendo un infarto. Lo ingresaron justo en el momento en que estaba teniendo un paro cardíaco.

Edward maldijo mientras entraba al pabellón llamando por el equipo de paro, les aplicaron CBA al principio, pero al ver que no resultaba, los movió para hacerle masaje cardiaco, ventilación y mantener las áreas permeables, contando frenéticamente, treinta masajes, dos ventilaciones, que hacia una enfermera, una y otra vez. Después de repetir la operación una quinta vez, le pidió a otra asistente el tubo siete para entubarlo, pero no reaccionaba.

Volvió con el masaje cardiaco ordenando las ventilaciones.

—Doctor… —escuchó que le decía alguien detrás de él.

—De nuevo —ordenó toscamente.

—Lleva veinte minutos en ello, no va a volver —le respondió Mortinson—. Es suficiente.

—De nuevo… —repitió continuando con los masajes—. Treinta… ¡Ventilación!

—Decláralo, Masen… —sintió una mano sobre su hombro—. Edward…

Él se detuvo y miró hacia los lados, vio la palidez del castaño que estaba sobre la camilla, siempre lucían más pálidos después, como si en verdad algo se fuera cuando fallecieran. Subió la mirada hacia el gran reloj digital que estaba en el quirófano.

—Hora de muerte, cuatro y veintisiete de la tarde —declaró.

Se apartó de la camilla de operaciones, se quitó bruscamente su uniforme quirúrgico y lo desechó antes de salir frustrado y totalmente furioso por haber perdido un paciente. No solo eso, sino a alguien que se había prometido tanto que no perdería. Era como si con ello también muriera la esperanza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no importaba el tiempo que pasara, siempre lo afectaba de la misma manera, a pesar que tenia más de una década en el mundo médico y sabía que no todos podrían ser salvados.

Caminó dirigiéndose hasta la sala de espera y se detuvo justo en la puerta que lo separaba de la familia de Gabe Channing. Le tocaba enfrentar la peor parte, pero Bella le había mostrado cuán necesaria era.

Tragó grueso y caminó hacia la salida, acompañado por la psicóloga de planta divisando inmediatamente a Mildred Channing, ella se levantó y caminó inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba mirándolo esperanzada, imaginando que había sucedido lo mismo que la primera vez que lo atendió.

Le dio la noticia de la misma forma que lo hacia normalmente, tratando de ser impersonal; sin embargo su corazón se quebró un poco cuando vio como ella lloraba siendo abrazada por Vanessa, su hija mayor, mientras lloraba a su vez, por lo que giró hacia la izquierda, haciendo que la psicóloga se acercara para ayudar a consolarlos, a la vez que se ponía a la orden.

Unos minutos después, cuando todo estuvo un poco más calmado, caminó hacia su despacho, cerró la puerta y pateó una silla, antes de sentarse frente a su escritorio y encerrar su cara entre sus manos. Pensó en Gabe y en su mirada de preocupación cuando entró a pabellón, además en cada persona que había perdido a lo largo de los años, era idiota al hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo.

Prefería eso al pensar en su vida actual y cómo cada cosa estaba más arruinada que la otra.

Con todo, su huida no le sirvió de mucho ya que eso lo llevó a recordar su primera experiencia con la muerte, unos seis años atrás y a ella. Enterró más su cabeza sobre sus manos.

_Estaba repitiendo paso a paso los puntos de la operación para saber qué había hecho mal, a pesar que simplemente había asistido al procedimiento, era residente al fin y al cabo. Había operado solo un par de meses atrás, un apéndice, y se había sentido el rey del mundo. Ahora era lo completo opuesto._

_ Ni siquiera había sido quien le dijo a los familiares que la persona se había muerto, lo cual agradecía, no sabía cómo podría hacerlo, cómo dejar de ser emotivo o no empezar a llorar con ellos, o acusarse a sí mismo así no hubiera hecho nada malo; era cierto, lo había estudiado en la universidad, pero todo era tan distinto cuando estaba en la práctica._

_ Escuchó que la puerta del cuarto de descanso de doctores se abría y se giró para encarar a la pared, ansiaba que creyeran que estaba durmiendo, no deseaba hablar con nadie. _

_ Unos zapatos tocaron el suelo en dos golpes secos y se relajó, nadie había encendido la luz, nadie le había hablado, así que sería otro residente o médico que estaría buscando lo mismo. Ese pensamiento duro hasta que sintió que esa persona se acostaba a su lado._

"Ah, infiernos, ¿otra enfermera? ¿No podían entender que estaba casado y de ninguna manera interesado?"

_ La sensación de una mano que lo abrazaba por la cintura le hizo ver que evidentemente era una mujer._

_ —No estoy interesado, estoy casado… —masculló toscamente mientras se apartaba para encontrar que era Bella la que estaba acostada a su lado, con la poca luz notó su cabello, sus mejillas._

_ Por un instante solo quedó paralizado, viéndola entre la oscuridad, acarició sus piernas y sintió las medias y la falda hasta la rodilla, así que imagino que había venido del trabajo directamente hasta allí. El toque también sirvió para entender que no estaba soñando._

_ —¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? —preguntó aturdido sin poder moverse._

_ —Emmett… —le respondió y él rodó los ojos. _

_ Por supuesto que Emmett la metería de contrabando al hospital, el hombre no tenía nada que perder, jamás lo expulsarían del programa, su padre era uno de los médicos más prestigiosos del país. Edward, en cambio, solo se tenía a sí mismo, una pésima beca y una mujer que era su total responsabilidad._

_ —Me contó lo que sucedió y pensé que me necesitarías… —le susurró._

_ El rodó los ojos de nuevo, pero se sentó apoyándose contra la pared de la habitación, la jaló para que se sentara a su lado, lo cual hizo inmediatamente, pasando las piernas por su regazo, abrazándolo con fuerza y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro._

_ —Lo siento… —le susurró ella y él suspiró abrazándola en respuesta, dejando de disimular ser fuerte, la sostuvo con más firmeza y se quebró._

_ —No creo poder hacer esto… —le soltó desgarrado—. Tenías que ver a esas personas, a los familiares, cómo lloraban… No tengo madera para esto, quería gritarles que no fui yo, pero si ayude a eso, ¿cómo podemos consolar a alguien que perdió todo? ¿Cómo podemos vivir siendo responsables de tanto? ¿Y cuándo una persona se muera en mi mesa…? _

_ —Lo atenderás como el hombre que eres… —le respondió interrumpiéndolo sin dejar de abrazarlo. _

_ Él asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, perdidos en sus pensamientos._

_ —Simplemente tengo que insensibilizarme —le comentó con firmeza—. Dejar de verlos como personas, volverme una maquina, he visto doctores que hacen eso…_

_ —Yo también —le respondió Bella, le era un poco difícil verla, por la oscuridad; no obstante, percibía que estaba triste o quizás preocupada por él—, hay doctores que te miran a los ojos, te quitan la esperanza o te dan supuestas soluciones con voz de aburrimiento porque en verdad no les importa. Pero debería de importarles, nunca deberían de olvidar que es una vida lo que están tratando…_

_ —¿Estás hablando de tu mamá? —le preguntó en un susurro y se maldijo al momento de hacerlo._

_ Bella no hablaba de su madre, no le gustaba, él, que era la persona más cercana a su vida, sabía lo que todos sabían, estuvo enferma de Leucemia, murió, ella la cuidó hasta el final. Sin embargo, a ella no le gustaba hablar de eso y él no la presionaba, no quería hacerle recordar cosas que le hicieran sentir mal._

_ —Serás un gran médico, Edward, porque te importa… —le confesó acariciando su mejilla—. Porque te duele la pérdida, no dejes de hacerlo. Y siempre recuerda que las personas que esperan afuera del quirófano sufren más que los demás, están a oscuras, no pueden hacer más que esperar y rezar…_

_ —No es nada fácil… —respondió él—, lo viví también, lo sabes —le comentó y ella asintió abrazándolo con fuerza, quizás diciéndole que no se acercaran a esos temas, lo entendía—. Siempre te cuidaré, Bella… —prometió mientras sentía que ella escondía su cabeza en su cuello y lo besaba en ese punto._

_ —Y yo estaré aquí… —le prometió a su vez acariciando su espalda con sus manos—, así tengamos que abusar de Emmett para que nos cubra…_

_ Edward rio entre dientes y sintió que respiraba, como si ella lo hubiese liberado de alguna forma, tal vez la conversación o solo con estar allí. Su mujer era asombrosa._

_ —Dicen que la primera muerte es la más difícil… —comentó él con más ligereza de la que en verdad sentía, unos minutos después—. Aunque no creo que me habitúe jamás… la muerte es el fin de todo… Infiernos, estoy filosófico…_

_ Se echo a reír abrazándola con fuerza y se extrañó que no lo siguiera._

_ —¿Bella?_

_ —A veces es el final de todo… —comentó con su cabeza tan baja que llegaba a su pecho—. A veces significa libertad, dejar de sufrir… hay quienes la ansían —comentó y él frunció el ceño, aunque imaginaba que era cierto—. Solo que siempre hay dos caras en una moneda…_

_ Él besó su frente con cariño y le sonrió._

_ —¿Quién te esta cubriendo en el café? —le preguntó bajando sus manos hasta sostener su espalda baja. Bella arrugó la cara._

_ —Nadie, Ernan y yo tuvimos una dificultad de opiniones —confesó—, él estaba seguro que no podía dejarlo para verte y yo le dije dónde podría irse con sus pensamientos… —Suspiró—. Menos mal que tenemos una semana de renta paga… Mañana buscaré otro trabajo, lo prometo…_

—_Bella… mañana buscaré un trabajo que pueda hacer en las horas libres que me deje la especialización._

—_No —le respondió ella con el mismo tono terco que conocía tan bien—, ya lo hemos discutido miles de veces, Edward, no puedes perder la beca y si trabajas seguramente bajarán tus calificaciones. Yo no estoy estudiando y puedo trabajar para pagar las cuentas._

—_Pero…_

—_Quiero que logres lo que siempre deseaste —declaró ella enfáticamente—, además el trabajo me distrae, no me molesta… Todo está bien… _

_Él la miró fijamente por unos instantes y después negó con la cabeza y la pego a la suya, maldiciendo las necesidades que tenían y prometiéndose que un día le daría todo. _

—_Cuando termine mis estudios, tendrás todo lo que siempre has deseado… Te lo prometo._

_Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a apoyar la cabeza entre el hombro de él y su antebrazo._

—_¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, disfrutando de su suavidad y calidez. Amaba esos momentos, cuando estaban tan unidos, la amaba a ella, con locura._

—_Solamente quiero un hogar… —confesó tanto tiempo después que creía que ya no contestaría—, y quiero que nunca me dejes, así no lo merezca, por favor siempre quédate a mi lado…_

_Él la miró consternado por esas palabras y negó con la cabeza. Debía estar bromeando. ¿No veía quién era ella? Estaba a su lado, luchaba por ambos, por sus sueños, tenía una fuerza formidable. Era totalmente asombrosa._

—_Tonta… no juegues, no digas esas cosas… —respondió besando sus labios por un instante. Se sentía tan pequeña entre sus brazos—. Yo soy quien tiene que agradecer cada día por estar a tu lado… _

Edward sintió que un dolor lo embargaba y cuando reaccionó estaba presionando con tanta fuerza la porta papeles de metal que lo había destrozado.

Lo soltó y reposó su cabeza en la silla.

Por supuesto, su mente declaró llena de amargura, que no la dejara él, porque ella estaba segura que lo haría por sí misma.

Aún ese pensamiento le cabreaba en exceso, al igual que le dolía, y la amargura por como había ido a parar su vida iba a calcinarlo. Imaginaba que mucho de eso tenía que ver con la idea del matrimonio arruinado.

Había sacado todas las cosas de su casa con ayuda profesional, ni de coña volvía a entrar ese espacio, si lo hacía podría destrozarlo todo, o nunca irse. Maldita sea, ¿por qué era tan niñato?

Se había ido a uno de los apartamentos de renta semanal especiales para los divorciados, separados, o lo que sea; y eso solo le hacía sentir como un perdedor porque estaba estancado. Tenía que continuar con su vida y no sabía bien cómo llevarlo a cabo, su vida había sido Bella, nada más, y ahora que no tenía eso, era algo extraño.

Ella había sido su mejor amiga, su amante, su mujer, su todo… y dolía como el carajo que no hubiese sido recíproco.

En ese instante la puerta de su despacho se abrió y Renata entró cerrándola rápidamente. No pudo evitar hacer una ligera mueca.

Había pensado que Renata podría servir de alguna forma para exorcizar a Bella. Pero no funcionaba. Lo cual era sumamente frustrante. Había jurado borrarla de su cabeza. Evidentemente había fallado totalmente en ello. Incluso su porquería de subconsciente lo castigaba al no dejarlo descansar ni siquiera cuando estaba durmiendo. No. En cambio le mostraba los momentos en que todo tenia sentido y que le hacían añorarla terriblemente.

Tampoco creyó que tantas cosas le hicieran recordar a ella, prácticamente todo le llevaba a algo que hicieron, algo que vieron, algo de su piel, de sus ojos, cualquier cosa explotaba su cabeza, así nunca hubiesen estado en un sitio o hubiesen hecho lo que sea que estuviera viendo. Había creído que eso solo sucedería en su casa, pero en verdad era en todas partes, lo cual era desesperante.

—Podrías haber dejado que Vicky lo hiciera por ti —le comentó ella dulcemente—. A fin de cuentas ese es su trabajo, muchos doctores lo prefieren de esa forma, y así no te habría afectado tanto…

Ella lo miraba con tranquilidad, y él agradeció que no lo hubiera asistido en el último procedimiento, seguramente se le hubieran saltado los ojos de las órbitas cuando prolongó el procedimiento tratando de traer a Gabe de regreso.

—Eso hubiese sido algo inaceptable —le respondió enderezándose en el asiento. Ella se acercó hasta quedar apoyada contra su escritorio a su lado.

—Edward, las personas mueren, es parte del trabajo, no pasa nada…

—¿No pasa nada? —Le preguntó incrédulo—. Hemos perdido una vida en el pabellón una hora atrás, Renata, alguien que tenía una esposa que lo amaba y tres niños, su hija mayor tiene veintidós años, y está estudiando Ingeniería Civil, el segundo tiene quince años y le encanta el futbol, su menor es una niña de ocho años, ninguno de ellos tendrá a su papá de nuevo, ni su esposa, quien debo decir es una maravillosa mujer, no tendrá a su marido cada noche…

—Eres un sentimental… —Le acarició el cabello sonriendo ligeramente—. Sé que cada uno es una persona, pero no debes verlos así, cielo… —susurró lo ultimo pegándose a su cuerpo—. Eres un cirujano de primera, Edward, tu función empieza y termina en el quirófano, lo que pasa afuera no debe afectarte.

Él pensó en ese instante en Bella y en la respuesta que le estaba dando Renata, sin poder dejar de compararlas, lo cual hacía muchas veces.

Quizás el problema era que todo estaba sucediendo muy rápidamente, no estaba listo para nada más, debió haber esperado un tiempo para meterse en otra cama, con otra mujer. Sobre todo por lo que Bella había significado cuando estaba a su alrededor; cuando estaban bien, era imposible que pudiera fijarse en algo más. Pero haber salido de esa casa en esos términos le había dejado sin ego, sin nada, y necesitaba algo de cariño… sentirse apreciado para variar. Renata le daba eso. Renata se preocupaba, lo mimaba, lo miraba con adoración y había pasado esas dos semanas desviviéndose para intentar hacerlo feliz.

No lo había conseguido.

Eso solo era más que una pequeña injusticia, en teoría Renata era todo lo que había deseado en ese tiempo, una mujer que no le hiciera sentir menos, con la que no tuviera que luchar para que algo fuera medianamente normal, alguien sencillo. Eso era lo que había deseado.

La realidad era que cada cosa que hacía solo le recordaba a la mujer que había abandonado y Renata salía bastante mal parada en la comparación, de manera que no estaba más cerca de liberarse de Bella de lo que había estado años atrás.

Era el hombre más idiota del planeta, estaba obsesionado con una mujer que no lo amaba y no sentía más que hastío por la que se encontraba actualmente en su cama.

—La familia se merece una consideración mayor… —decretó su mantra desde esa primera pérdida y miró a Renata fijamente, ansiando salir de sus pensamientos.

—Vale, no quiero discutir… —contestó removiéndose incómoda—. Solamente quiero que todo sea mejor para ti

Él asintió y suspiró, Renata seguía la misma pauta de la mayoría de los miembros del hospital, tenía una marcada insensibilidad ante la muerte. No los culpaba, cada quien hacía lo que podía para sobrevivir un día más en esa pequeña versión de cielo e infierno en la tierra, pero él no lo haría, no podía quedar totalmente insensible a lo que sucedía alrededor.

—¿Nos veremos hoy en la noche? Quiero malcriarte un poco, quiero saber que eres feliz. —Le sonrió y acarició su mejilla—. Me encanta despertar a tu lado.

Apartó la mirada sin poder responder esa declaración, ¿era enfermo que la vez que ella lo hizo las hubiese comparado? Bella siempre estaba activa en las mañanas, con eso de que casi no dormía generalmente se despertaba antes de que él lo hiciera. Ella solía despertarlo con un beso en su frente y una caricia, nada más, porque ella generalmente era callada a primera hora y él se había habituado a ello, hablaba para tapar el silencio cómodo y la abrazaba haciéndole ver que estaba bien.

Dios… estaba recordando algo que tenía mucho tiempo sin suceder, pero que había llegado a añorar hasta la muerte.

En cambio, Renata hablaba, y hablaba, y él había querido retorcerle el pescuezo. Tan ilógico como pareciera.

Respiró hondo y trató de concentrarse en ella, lo cual fue sumamente sencillo, porque ella lo era, no tenía que sacarle una palabra casi con su propias manos, no se veía insatisfecha ni derrotada con su vida, no lo miraba como si no valiera nada. Era todo lo contrario. Le permitía que fuera todo, lo observaba con adoración, le hablaba de sí mismo incluso mas que él, demonios, si tenía meses enamorada de él y nunca se había dado cuenta.

—Claro —continuó—, podría hacerlo mejor ahora que no tenemos que cuidarnos, y sé que me estoy adelantando, pero se siente correcto… Si viviéramos juntos…

—Renata… —le detuvo y negó con la cabeza alejándose ligeramente.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya me lo dijiste ayer, demasiado pronto, pero no lo entiendo, ya la dejaste, ahora podemos estar juntos para todo el mundo. ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo? —Preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

Ella no lo terminaba de entender. Se había metido en un gran paquete sin duda, tenía una mujer que le atendía y deseaba todo con él y no se encontraba nada listo. Tampoco creía que lo estaría con ella.

Se había acostado con ella unas cuantas veces después que todo terminó, y la chica era buena, pero él solo deseaba huir, aunque quisiera negárselo a sí mismo. Incluso ahora mismo se apartaba de su lado de alguna forma.

—Estaba pensando que podría pedir transferencia —comentó Renata sonriendo ligeramente—, hay un puesto en el departamento de oncología, así podríamos estar juntos sin incumplir las normas de no confraternización del hospital. Y por fin podría decir que eres mío, después de desearte por tanto tiempo te tengo… Para siempre.

Él la miró ligeramente horrorizado, notó como ella acariciaba su cabello y estaba bajando para besar sus labios. Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abría por lo que se alejaron rápidamente.

Edward miró hacia el frente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al encontrarse a Emmett frente a ellos.

Su amigo miró hacia Renata y a Edward, frunció el ceño por un microsegundo antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—Edward Masen. —Sonrió ampliamente y caminó para saludarlo.

Él se levantó y abrazó a Emmett un poco azorado. Renata los miraba ansiosamente.

—Emmett, te presento a mi instrumentista… —comentó entre dientes y Emmett ahogó algo parecido a una risa.

—Mucho gusto, hermosa —respondió estrechando su mano.

—Emmett es un amigo de la universidad… el hijo de Joseph McCarthy, el jefe.

La chica lo miró mitad horrorizada y mitad interesada.

—Qué bueno conocer a alguien que lo conoce desde la universidad —respondió emocionada, así que Edward entendió cuál parte ganó—. ¿Cómo era antes?

—Más o menos como es ahora, aunque al parecer más puritano… —se burló y Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó queriendo ignorar la puya. Renata volvió a revirar con otra pregunta parecida, pero la ignoraron.

—Vine a buscarte, estoy en la ciudad por hoy porque llegué a entrevistar unos prospectos para el proyecto de investigación que te comenté por mail, y ya que estoy aquí quería ver si querían… ya sabes, tu esposa y tú, acompañarme a cenar. —Miró a Renata con algo parecido a lástima y vergüenza, la última fingida, y volvió su atención a Edward.

—Él ya no está con ella… —se adelantó Renata y Emmett lo miró aturdido—. Ahora está conmigo.

—Renata, ¿podrías dejarnos solos? —escupió Edward frustrado, ella se tragó un jadeo.

—Vale… —respondió cohibida—. ¿Me llamarás más tarde? ¿Quieres que los acompañe?

Él la miró fijamente sin responder nada, ¿cómo diablos preguntaba si los acompañaba?

—Gracias, pero te aburriremos… —ofreció Emmett lo cual agradeció, su respuesta no hubiera sido tan educada. Ella los miró por unos segundos queriendo refutar sin duda, pero después asintió mínimamente.

—¿Pasarás en la noche por la casa? —Insistió y Emmett no pudo controlar una carcajada—. Tendré la cena lista, ¿vale?

Él asintió exasperado y cerró la puerta del despacho, recostándose contra ella.

—Hermano… esa mujer está a un conejo de distancia de volverse psicótica —comentó y se rio de nuevo—. ¿Y qué es esa idiotez de que dejaste a Bella? ¿Las mujeres aún caen en esa línea después de la existencia de Facebook y Twitter? Oh, diablos, enviaré un mensaje en cadenas diciendo que el puritano cedió a la presión social…

—No es una línea… —masculló pasándose una mano por su cabello—. Abandoné a Bella… o ella me botó… todavía estoy tan apaleado que no lo he decidido.

Emmett dejó de sonreír y sus hombros se hundieron un poco.

—No sabía que todo fuera tan mal, sí, me habías dicho que tenían problemas pero pensé que hablaba tu exageración nata y tu complejo de ombligo del mundo…

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Larguémonos de aquí… —propuso Emmett.

—Estoy de guardia… —respondió.

—Siempre estás de guardia, además, sabes que yo cuido tus espaldas y tengo uno que otro contacto en este hospital de pacotilla… Vámonos.

Edward suspiró y tomó su maletín. De verdad necesitaba despejarse un poco.

.

Dos horas después se encontraban en el bar que estaba en las adyacencias del Hospital, el sitio donde, casualmente, comenzó todo el declive máximo de su parte.

Edward tomó de su cerveza mientras miraba a Emmett fijamente, él había sido privilegiado sin duda, pero nunca se había sentido resentido contra él por ello, lo había conocido cuando comenzó en Stanford, y había formado su grupo, Benjamín, James, Bree y ellos dos. Después, cuando terminaron los estudios generales se separaron para hacer una especialización distinta, Emmett y él habían seguido juntos en Cardiología, en la misma universidad.

Cuando la culminaron, su amigo fue quien le consiguió el puesto a través de su padre en el _Swedish Medical Center_, y dado que él y su padre no podían trabajar juntos, de ninguna manera, por lo que Emmett aceptó un puesto en Michigan y Edward quedó en Seattle, él y todos sus problemas.

—Es decir que el baño está manchado por tu inmundicia —se jugó Emmett y Edward rodó los ojos.

—Aún no puedo creer que lo haya hecho… —se recriminó.

—Hey, somos humanos —le respondió Emmett quitándole importancia.

—Prometí que nunca la engañaría, y allí estuve como un cabrón, un mes atrás, rechazando a mi instrumentista en un bar, para volverme cachondo tirándomela frente al excusado del baño de ese bar, veinte minutos después.

—¿Por lo menos fue un buen polvo? —preguntó y él se encogió de hombros.

—Distinto… —respondió—. Ella es distinta, tiene sus cosas buenas, parece que el mundo gira cuando me muevo y diablos, era lo que más deseaba; pero en general me cabrea que lo haga.

—¿Y cuál es su problema? Creo que piensa que dejaste a Bella por sus grandes… eh… movimientos. ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Un polvo fue suficiente para eso? Hay una pequeña línea entre puritano-honorable y pendejo, Edward.

Él gruño dando un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Ella no fue importante. Fue un simple polvo y ya. ¿La verdad? Si Bella hubiera dicho algo, hecho algo, habría botado a Renata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bella ni siquiera sabe que la engañé. Soy un pendejo…

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo dije.

—Es solo que… ¿Quieres que sea sincero? —le inquirió.

—Por favor…

—Creo que el único motivo por el que me quedo a su lado, además de las evidentes, es porque no puedo dejarla ir, si lo hago, eso me convertía únicamente en un maldito bastardo que terminó de destrozar una relación de seis años por un mal polvo en el baño de un bar… Y yo no soy eso. —Emmett lo miró enarcando una ceja, diciéndole con su expresión que lo era—. No lo soy, ni siquiera engañé a Bella cuando estaba en la universidad y la estaba esperando, maldita sea, antes de toda la enfermedad de su madre.

—Tengo malas noticias para ti, Edward, si no eres un bastardo eres un idiota…

—Ella ya no era la misma que conociste —replicó—, toda su vida giraba en torno de Bill…

—¿Bill? —interrogó—. ¿Su jefe Bill? ¿Ese viejo senil que sale en sus fotos y creo que me presentó una vez?

—Ellos son algo más… —respondió Edward furioso.

—¿Su amante? ¿Crees que también te estaba engañando? ¿Con ese vejestorio? Discúlpame, hombre, pero, ¿estás siquiera seguro que se le para? Hasta el viagra debe rehuirle… —Edward rodó los ojos mientras Emmett se reía entre dientes antes de tomar otro sorbo de cerveza

—Ella me dijo que no…

—¿Te dijo que no se le paraba? Vaya son más modernos de lo que fueron años atrás…

—¡Vete al infierno, Emmett! —Gruñó refunfuñando mientras golpeaba la mesa con la botella—. Lo que sea… El hecho es que allí hay algo, la forma en como lo mira…

—Pensé que tenía mejor gusto que eso… —dijo y Edward lo ignoró.

—Todo fue destrozándose —reiteró ignorándolo—, le interesaba más su maldito trabajo, no me tocaba, sí, lo sé, soy un quejica, pero ya ni nuestra relación ni yo estábamos en los primeros cien lugares de ella…

—Entiendo… ¿es decir que no hay posibilidad de reconciliación?

_—_No, y no solo eso, es que yo fui el idiota principal, creo que solamente estaba buscando una excusa para dejarme, y llegué y le dije que iba a dejarla y ella lo aceptó tan… fácilmente, me manipuló hasta que me obligó a irme…

Edward miró hacia el vacío ante esas palabras y negó lentamente, aún se recriminaba por ello, había actuado como un imberbe.

—¿Quieres que te dé un consejo? —le preguntó Emmett con expresión seria—. En primer lugar huye antes que esa chica Renata achicharre tu conejo…

—¿Qué infiernos de conejo? —preguntó Edward confundido, ya que era la segunda vez que lo mencionaba.

—¿Atracción fatal? ¿Glen Close y Michael Douglas? La mujer se acuesta con el hombre casado y después lo acosa cuando no deja a la esposa… Quien salió peor parado fue el pobre conejo y ella, pero bueno, se lo merecía… Lo bueno, es que él quedó vivito y felizmente casado.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo entre dientes.

—Te hablo en serio, Edward, deja la idiotez de creer que debes estar con alguien porque sino serías un maldito bastardo, acéptalo, una vez que hagas eso todo será mucho mejor, y no te metas en algo donde una de las personas está tan involucrada, nada sale bien de eso.

Él asintió. Había analizado esa primera noche un mes atrás, la manera en como había aceptado después de haberle dicho enfáticamente que no estaba interesado y la había arrastrado hasta el baño de damas, de muchas formas. Se había torturado por dos semanas preguntándose si debía contárselo a Bella o no, se había dicho que estaba necesitado de cariño, que no le estaba haciendo daño a nadie, que era solo físico, que no significaba nada que volviera por más ya que no había sentimientos de por medio. Se había engañado totalmente. Estaba apunto de romper los sentimientos de una persona a la que no había considerado.

Agradecía a Dios que Bella no se hubiese enterado. No quería hacerles daño a las dos mujeres, era suficiente con lo que se recriminaba a sí mismo.

—La verdad es que tenemos necesidades, si no nos sentimos satisfechos, lo buscamos afuera —defendió Emmett—. Además, es evidente que esa mujer únicamente fue un peor es nada porque tu mujer ya no quería tu pene. No le des más alas, déjala y ya. Después divórciate…

—Tan sencillo como eso… —masculló Edward interrumpiéndolo.

—Nada es sencillo, lo sé, y me agradaba Bella, siempre lo hizo, ella acostumbraba llevarnos comida casera cuando hacíamos guardia nocturna, y siempre era cariñosa cuando iba a tu casa, o cuando nos mantenía hidratados y andantes en las jornadas nocturnas de estudio. Me hacía sentir que estaba en casa, siempre me pareció increíble y para mí ella era… no sé, tú. Sé que tenía un par de años que no los veía pero siempre pensé que serian los que durarían para siempre, sobretodo porque pasaron por muchas penurias. Pero al parecer fueron una mala versión de _Love History_, sin la enfermedad al final… o tal vez una enfermedad distinta, el hastío.

—¿Qué te pasa con las películas viejas? —Gruñó exasperado, esa la conocía porque la había visto con Bella una vez haciendo zapping aburridos.

Infiernos, había llorado como un pendejo bebé.

—Es la mujer con la que estoy saliendo. Ama esa porquería —dijo carcajeándose—. Ella me hace ver una por semana, y después me los paga, y amigo, los pagos valen la pena… sin duda.

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

—¿A quién viniste a entrevistar? —le preguntó cambiando el tema.

—A Rosalie Hale —respondió Emmett y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. Esa mujer es… gloriosa, casi me caigo cuando la vi, tuve que controlarme para no caerle encima más bien, aunque solo lo hice porque quería que participara en la investigación.

—¿Accedió? —preguntó divertido e interesado, a pesar que no conocía a esa doctora, conocía los gustos de Emmett.

—No, me dijo que tenía algunos casos que no podía transferir… —Suspiró hondo—. Aún hay una vacante, ¿sabes?

—¿Vas a venir con eso de nuevo? —preguntó frustrado.

—Por supuesto, hermano, piénsalo, es en el _Beaumont_, el cual, es mucho más prestigioso en el área de Cardiología que el _Swedish Medical Center_ y si podemos demostrar el origen infeccioso de las dolencias cardíacas… Pasaríamos a la historia, tú y yo.

—Bella no…

Se calló y golpeó su cabeza, _"¿Que mierda estoy pensando?"_

Se tensó y pasó sus manos sobre su cara. Estaba desquiciado, definitivamente algo estaba muy mal con él.

Esa había sido su justificación cuando recibió la invitación por primera vez, cuando su decisión, su vida, dependía de una mujer, ese no era su caso actual.

—Piénsalo… —le repitió como si no hubiera escuchado y cortando sus pensamientos en el proceso—. Te alejarías de la acosadora, de tu esposa, te aseguro que en Michigan hay miles de mujeres que podría presentarte y volverías a concentrarte de nuevo… Mi padre me dijo que andas trabajando sin control… que estás asustando a los residentes…

—Es decir que esto no fue solo una visita… —concluyó entendiendo entre líneas.

—Ya sabes que soy multifacético —respondió divertido—. Joseph está preocupado, a pesar que no sabe nada de tu separación según lo que me dijo, deberías hacerlo público, la negación es parte del problema…

Edward asintió azorado.

—¿Has escuchado algo de los demás? —preguntó desesperado por cambiar el tema. Emmett asintió.

—Benjamín sigue en médicos sin fronteras, aunque el último mail que me envío un par de meses atrás, me dijo que visitaría a Michigan, Bree acaba de ocupar la Jefatura de Obstetricia, en mi hospital, el reencuentro fue bastante tierno, y sigue siendo tan buena en la cama como siempre… —dijo juguetón. Edward rodó los ojos, esos dos tenían una relación totalmente extraña. Recordó que a Bree le gustaban las películas viejas, pero no quiso seguir yendo por esa dirección—… y James sigue en Suecia, el bastardo vampiro humano…

Edward se carcajeó.

—¿Aún sigue con su fetichismo con la sangre?

—Por supuesto, por lo menos ahora que Angelina Jolie está con Brad Pitt renunció a perseguirla para que llevara su sangre en un collar; pero creo que tiene que ver con toda la sangre que tiene a su alrededor al ser hematólogo…

—Podría ser… —Ambos rieron y se concentraron en temas más cómodos, menos complejos.

Un par de horas después, dejó a Emmett en un taxi para que se fuera al hotel, prometiéndole una respuesta al día siguiente y tomó otro taxi, nunca manejaba cuando había bebido, incluso esa fue una de las razones por las que regresó al condenado bar, no había encontrado cómo irse y fue a preguntar por un número de una compañía de taxis. Cuando llegó a la barra, vio a Renata a tres sillas y había perdido la cabeza, la había deseado a ella y lo que ofrecía.

Se montó en el siguiente taxi aún concentrado en esos recuerdos los cuales se entrelazaban con los que llegaban cada vez que veía una parte de la ciudad, cada cosa le hacia pensar en Bella, qué estaría haciendo, cómo le estaría yendo, lo cual le hacía sentir completamente idiota, porque demonios, odiaba en lo que los había convertido.

Pensó de nuevo en la proposición de Emmett, No era que no le interesara, era una teoría en la cual varios estudiosos coincidían, y si llegaban a demostrarla podrían determinar los verdaderos responsables del estrechamiento de la aorta y tratarlo con medicina en vez de forma invasiva; también significaría estar con su amigo, lo cual también extrañaba, en Seattle había tenido compañeros de trabajo o personas que conocía, pero no amigos, como había tenido durante sus épocas universitarias.

Además el trabajo administrativo que conllevaba una jefatura nunca le habían atraído en exceso, siempre le había apasionado más las funciones operativas o investigativas de su profesión. Pero ser exitoso como investigador era algo de largo plazo y él había necesitado reconocimiento inmediato. Deseoso de mostrarle que era una persona suficiente, completa y que le iba a dar todo lo que le había prometido. Por lo que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en busca de una plaza con un gran nombre atrás, y en esa ciudad, porque era donde ella quería estar, incluso había renunciado a la posición que le habían ofrecido a Phoenix porque sabía que ella no se iría por él y la verdad había tenido miedo de ponerla a escoger.

—Ya llegamos… —le comentó el taxista y él miró la calle quedando aturdido.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Nunca voy a poder cortar con esto?! —gritó furioso ya que inconscientemente había terminado frente a su antigua casa.

Observó hacia la casa que siempre había considerado fría, sin vida, y definitivamente no su hogar. Después de todo, era otro maldito hombre quien la pagaba y no importaba cuánto quisiera cambiarla o comprar otra siempre obtenía la misma respuesta: "El contrato pautaba que viviera en esa casa".

Miró hacia dentro y sintió que su pecho se retorcía, había estado equivocado y ahora se daba cuenta que esa casa, con ella a su lado, había sido su hogar… como lo había sido también el pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad que habían compartido. Pero ya no lo sería.

En ese instante pensó que tuvo suficiente, no podía seguir en ese mundo ni de esa forma, estaba agotado, quemado y necesitaba salir de ese círculo vicioso.

—Adiós, Bella… —susurró.

—¿Se queda aquí, señor? —le preguntó el hombre.

—No, vámonos —ordenó al hombre mientras sacaba el teléfono y le enviaba un mensaje a Emmett, solo dos palabras, él lo entendería:

"_Estoy dentro"._

* * *

Gracias a Gine y Gise, que las hice trasnochar, ufff... las adoro. Y muchas gracias a Pao con la asesoría médica, eres lo máxico, cariño :D

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	7. Tú no tienes alma

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

Soundtrack: _Tú no tienes alma_, de _Alejandro Sanz, _ w w w . youtube watch?v=wTEOBFzoLTE

"_Tú no tienes alma,  
yo no tengo valor para ver cómo te marchas,  
como si no pasara nada.  
Tú no tienes ganas y yo me muero por darte las fuerzas que hagan falta.  
Tú no tienes derecho a decirnos adiós  
y yo no tengo el derecho a decirte que no,  
si no tienes ganas, yo no tengo nada...  
…Tú no tienes alma,  
te abandonas cansada a un destino que te marca,  
tú no tienes la vida más tiempo que yo  
y yo no tengo la llave que cierra el dolor,  
si no tienes alma, yo no tengo nada…"  
_

* * *

_Bella observó a su madre por un momento antes de retomar la lectura, lo hacía en voz baja, aunque a veces subía el tono de voz cuando en las sesiones de quimioterapia estaba también la señora Michigan, que sufría de cáncer en el pulmón, ya que se sentaba en el medio de ambas para entretenerlas. La señora Michigan siempre hacia su sesión sola, porque su hija, Anne, trabajaba en el turno de mañana, por lo que generalmente la dejaba en el hospital y la iba a buscar en su descanso del mediodía, pero ese día ella no había ido. _

_ Observó alrededor y le sonrió a Carol, otra acompañante, ella estaba con su esposo, que tenía un tumor en el cerebro, había parecido que lo tenía controlado pero había vuelto a aparecer, aunque eso sucedía normalmente, esta vez parecía peor._

_ Era mucho lo que había aprendido en el año que habían pasado desde que le diagnosticaron a Renée Leucemia linfoblastica aguda. Habían tenido sesiones de quimioterapia continuas desde prácticamente un mes después que le comunicaran los resultados, y la habían puesto en lista de espera para un trasplante de médula ósea, ella no había sido recomendada como potencial donante porque no era totalmente compatible, según la doctora habían más posibilidades de éxito si era un padre cercano o un hermano gemelo, en este caso no tenían ninguno de los dos casos, Renée fue hija única y había sido el resultado de un embarazo de personas mayores, su madre iba a cumplir casi cincuenta años, y su padre ya tenía cincuenta y cinco. Sus abuelos habían muerto más de diez años atrás. Ese era el motivo por el que estaban intentando con la lista de donantes, aunque todavía no habían encontrado a un candidato compatible, cada día que pasaba las oportunidades de mejorar para Renée disminuían. _

—_Sigue… —le pidió Renée y ella asintió mientras retomaba la lectura que al parecer se había detenido en algún momento, por lo que continuó casi como una autómata._

—_Bella… —Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada amable de una de las enfermeras del departamento de Oncología. Eran muy amables, pero siempre sentía que parte de esas miradas era de compasión._

—_Hola, Paty —le saludó con el mismo tono, pasaban tanto tiempo allí que conocía el nombre de la mayoría de ellas._

—_La doctora Anderson me pidió que fueras a su oficina… —le comentó y Bella asintió, vio a su madre para encontrar que se había quedado dormida y se levantó despacio. _

_Dejó el tomo sobre el asiento y caminó hacia el ascensor, el despacho de la oncóloga y hematóloga estaba en el piso octavo. Mientras subía cerró los ojos sintiéndose agotada, no había conseguido dormir mucho ese día, tal vez una hora, el tiempo que pasó desde que llegara a su casa hasta que se hizo la hora para arreglar todo y llevar a su madre a su sesión. _

_Actualmente contaba con dos empleos. Trabajaba en las tardes en un café que quedaba en la esquina de la casa, hasta las nueve de la noche, allí pasaba a un local nocturno de mala muerte, donde también servía tragos y a veces funcionaba como cantinera. Era un trabajo de porquería, le pagaban menos que a todos porque aún era menor de edad y cada vez que había un pitazo de algo parecido a una redada debía salir corriendo sin esperanzas del pago de ese día, ese había sido el acuerdo con el dueño y agradecidamente solo había sucedido una vez en ese tiempo. Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor del trabajo, lo peor era cuando llevaba los tragos a una mesa donde habían solo hombres, siempre querían hacerse los graciosos y le metían mano, pero las propinas hacían que todo valiera la pena, necesitaba el dinero, y estaba agradecida por haber conseguido cualquier trabajo, mucho más dos, porque no había contado con ninguna experiencia._

_Había organizado un duro horario, que nunca cumplía a cabalidad. Trabajaba de cuatro a nueve en el café, de allí volaba hasta el local nocturno, ya que entraba a las diez, allí cumplía turno hasta las cuatro de la mañana, a veces cinco, y después iba a casa. _

_Los días buenos podía dormir tres horas y su madre hacía la comida o atendía la casa. Los malos, sea por el dolor o por los efectos de la quimioterapia, o por alguna cita en el médico, se levantaba a las siete. Ese había sido un día malo. Agradecía que desde hacia un tiempo no necesitaba dormir más que unas horas al día._

_Salió del ascensor y se encaminó hasta la oficina de la doctora, tocó dos veces y entró. La mujer pelirroja le sonrió y alzó una mano para permitirle la entrada._

—_Hola, Bella, ¿cómo te sientes esta mañana? _

—_Bien —le respondió tomando asiento frente al escritorio—, ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo? —Su corazón se aceleró ante la idea de que algo peor sucediera, como que de ninguna forma su madre pudiera tener el trasplante o… _

—_No, al contrario, hemos conseguido el donante… —comentó sonriendo ampliamente y cortando la línea de sus pensamientos._

_Bella la miró aturdida, ¿habían conseguido un donante? ¿Después de un año? Dios santo…_

—_Sabes que no podíamos hacer el autotransplante porque tiene tantas células cancerígenas que la médula esta totalmente comprometida, pero estoy más que segura que ese donante es el indicado, tiene un noventa por ciento de compatibilidad… —Bella asintió rogándole a Dios que así fuera, que su madre pudiera recibir el trasplante y entrar en remisión—. Así que empezaremos con la cuenta regresiva… —le informó sonriendo—. El día de hoy lo llamaremos el día -90, empezaremos con las pruebas del donante, tu madre iniciara con sesiones de quimioterapia más intensas ya que debemos tratar de eliminar el mayor de células cancerígenas que podamos, para que cuando se aplique el injerto, las células de este tenga menos posibilidad de mutar…. Y lo venceremos muy pronto._

_Bella se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras asentía, más sesiones de quimioterapia significaban más días malos, esperaba poder conseguir más permisos en el café y en el local sin que la despidieran, ya que generalmente con las reacciones secundarias su madre pasaba toda la noche vomitando._

—_Te recomiendo que contrates una enfermera o la hospitalices, sobre todo cuando comencemos a incrementar las sesiones de quimioterapia, no puede quedarse sola, es muy importante la compañía, y no solamente para atenderla, sino porque necesitará ayuda y apoyo, controlar la depresión que pudiera acarrear las terapias…_

_Bella asintió de nuevo y observó como la doctora revisaba su historia._

—_Sé que no tienen seguro medico…_

—_Yo podré costearlo —se apresuró a explicar—, tengo dinero reunido._

—_Entonces búscale una enfermera que te auxilie desde este momento, Bella, es muy difícil llevar esto sola, sobre todo cuando trabajas de noche._

_Asintió pero giró la mirada, analizando cómo acomodar su presupuesto para introducir ese nuevo gasto, sabía que lo que tenía guardado era suficiente para las sesiones de quimioterapia y las operaciones o por lo menos así le había dicho el departamento de cobranza que le dio el presupuesto estimado, además que ya había gastado bastante en ese pasado año. Los dos trabajos le ayudaban a llevar los costos del hogar y seguir reuniendo por cualquier eventualidad._

_Ese mes había incluso llamado a su padre para pedirle dinero, pero únicamente le había respondido que Renée ya no era su responsabilidad, que se lo pidiera al hombre con el que había estado "puteando". Bella no sabía si se había enterado de Bill o si solo se estaba lanzando un farol, pero sea cual fuera había quedado igual que antes. Incluso pensó en ir a buscar a Bill, aunque se arrepintió casi inmediatamente, él estaba con su familia, tendría su nueva hija, si el embarazo de alto riesgo no hubiese sido interrumpido para ese entonces, así que no podía pedirle más, ya suficiente le había dado con lo que tenía. _

—_Lo haré… —le prometió._

_Hablaron unos minutos sobre cuáles eran los pasos a seguir y después salió caminando hasta donde estaba su madre._

_La encontró aún dormida sobre la silla, sobre su cabeza estaba un pañuelo naranja la cubría ya que no tenía cabello, se le había comenzado a caer cuando empezaron con las quimio y a la tercera le había rogado a Bella que se lo rapara. Ella lo había hecho sin pensar mucho en que una mujer tan hermosa como su madre ahora estaba hinchada, ojerosa y deprimida, sobre todo esa vez que había llorado como una niña, como si la estuviese matando al cortarle cada mechón y después afeitarlo. _

_Lamentablemente con la tristeza no conseguía ayudarla demasiado, la psicóloga de la planta hablaba con ella una vez por semana, pero creía que la enfermedad junto con la separación de Bill le había robado mucha fuerza. Bella intentaba tener fuerza por ambas, a pesar que muchas veces era tan difícil… _

_Se sentó en el asiento a su lado a esperar, descansando por fin._

_._

_Después de la quimioterapia manejaron hasta el apartamento en total silencio, cuando entraron por fin la acostó en la cama para que descansara._

—_¿Para qué te llamó la doctora? —le preguntó su madre que cada vez parecía como una niña, en vez de lo que había sido._

_El problema era que siempre la había visto pequeña, con su padre, con Bill, y ahora con ella. Sintió resentimiento contra sí misma por pensar eso, su madre estaba enferma y ella quería atacarla de alguna manera. No tenía corazón._

—_Me dijo que tenemos un donante… —le susurró acariciando su mejilla y la sintió fría, siempre cuando salía de una quimioterapia su piel estaba más fría—. Así que falta poco… —le animó._

_Renée miró hacia el techo y negó con la cabeza._

—_No hay razón por la que vivir… no hay nada más que este dolor —le contestó. Bella apretó los labios y suspiró hondo._

—_No digas eso… —le rogó—. Te prometo que funcionará, saldremos de esto y estarás otra vez bien…_

_Renée asintió y cerró los ojos._

—_¿Te quedarás conmigo? —le preguntó rogándole con voz rota._

—_Tengo que trabajar… —le susurró._

—_Sabes que esto me hace vomitar… que me duele… Te necesito aquí a mi lado, no tengo fuerza, Bells…_

_Bella acarició su mejilla._

—_Nery comprobará que estás bien… —Era la vecina, lo que más se asemejaba a lo que había contratado como enfermera. Eso se traducía sinceramente en una mujer que pasaba dos veces por la noche a ver si aún respiraba y le enviaba mensajes de texto. Cuando eran noches malas, tenía un trabajo adicional, ver si no se había ahogado en vomito._

—_Bella… —le pidió de nuevo._

—_Ya veremos… —le respondió y le rogó que se durmiera. Si lo hacia podría hacer un poco de sopa de almuerzo y dormir unas horas antes de irse de allí. _

_Una hora después comenzaron los efectos secundarios, y cuando escuchó el sonido de arqueo seco emitido de su madre supo que no iba a poder ir a trabajar._

Bella se encontraba sentada dentro del cuarto de producción observando como terminaban de acomodar el set, acababa de terminar la reunión del día con el personal creativo para buscar ideas sobre el programa de esa semana. Estaba totalmente agotada, concentrarse había sido una tarea astronómica, mucho más que de costumbre, y por ello una reunión que solamente hubiera durado un par de horas, se había alargado a casi cuatro. Si a alguno le pareció raro que le pidiera repetir lo mismo un par de veces o más, no habían dicho nada.

En el programa de esa mañana habían llevado dos perros que jugaban painball, era completamente ilógico y estaba segura que la sociedad protectora de animales iba a quejarse antes de terminar el día, sobre todo por el hecho que los perros usasen sus hocicos para tirar pintura hacia el otro. Pero había sido extremadamente gracioso, o por lo menos eso pudo ver de los demás que se habían reído con mucha fuerza. Ella únicamente había podido quedarse allí sin hacer o sentir nada. Era algo aterrorizante, o debería serlo, si le importara lo suficiente.

Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes apoyando su peso en el respaldo de la silla. El dolor en su cabeza iba a matarla, ya había pasado de un grado siete al diez y sentía que las venas de su sien palpitaban. No era algo agradable.

—Hasta mañana, jefa —se despidió el último de los operadores y ella asintió hacia la salida, casi sin abrir los ojos.

Cinco minutos después escuchó que abrían la puerta y giró su cabeza contra la silla para ver hasta ese punto. Rodó los ojos.

—Bill…

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó llegando a su lado, sentándose en la silla más cercana y tomando su mano.

—Estoy bien… —le repitió como había hecho ya hasta el cansancio.

—No te ves bien. Es suficiente, mañana asignaré otro productor…

—No hagas eso —le interrumpió negando con la cabeza—, no he hecho nada para descuidar el trabajo, no han bajado ni la calidad ni la audiencia… No puedes… Tú me dijiste que lo estaba haciendo bien… —comentó colocando su mano sobre su frente.

—No pienso en el programa, Bella… —le interrumpió entre dientes. Ella apartó la mirada.

—Dijimos que esperaríamos hasta saber bien cuál tipo de leucemia es…

—O si no es leucemia —le interrumpió y sonrió apretando el agarre. Le fascinaba ver que Bill quisiera tener ilusiones, ella ya no lo hacía, tenía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener esperanza—. Igual, creo que debes descansar…

—No puedo estar sin hacer nada… —le susurró.

—Tienes que recuperar fuerzas. Bella, por favor… —le rogó.

—En un par de días me darán los resultados de los exámenes —le contestó y él asintió forzosamente, colocó su otra mano en el hombro y apretó el agarre—. Allí tendrás la excusa para botarme…

—Nunca podría botarte, Bella… —le comentó mirándola como si estuviera loca, ella en verdad no lo estaba, solamente tenía claro que todo podía ir mucho peor, sin duda. Sin embargo, el trabajo era el único sitio donde sentía que valía la pena, que significaba algo, que hacía algo para mejor.

Por supuesto que eso quería decir que tampoco lo tendría. No consiguió conservar a Edward, ni a su trabajo… ni su salud… ni a… Suspiró cerrando los ojos alejando esos pensamientos.

—Vámonos a casa, entonces —declaró Bill y ella lo miró fijamente.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto —le indicó y él frunció el ceño.

—No empieces con ello… —intentó refutarle.

Rodó los ojos, durante la semana y media que había transcurrido desde que se había enterado de su situación la había acompañado a casa, le había hecho la cena o se la había comprado de alguna parte, a pesar que Bella no comía demasiado igual insistía, y la acompañaba hasta la medianoche, muchas veces más tarde, no tenía idea, solamente sabía que se iba después que se quedaba dormida. Cada mañana cuando se despertaba ya no estaba, haciéndolo todo un poco más ilógico, le recordaba demasiado al pasado, y no ansiaba eso de ninguna manera.

—No soy tu responsabilidad —le dijo como generalmente hacía y él la miró incrédulo y dolido.

—Bella…

—Bill. —Ambos se sobresaltaron y apartaron al escuchar una tercera voz, sobre todo porque habían creído que estaban completamente solos.

Bella frunció el ceño y miró hacia Jacob, que miraba fijamente a su padre.

Bill suspiró y se apartó aún más, soltando sus agarres.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo? —le preguntó exasperado. Jacob los miró por unos instantes sin decir nada.

—Vaya, padre, te pediré que no te acerques mucho a la Dominatriz, a su esposo no le gustaría, créeme, lo sé y estoy seguro que mamá no querrá quedarse sin esposo, así este ni lo merezca —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Era extraño escuchar el apelativo "padre" de los labios de Jacob, incluso creía que era la primera vez que se lo oía decir, imaginaba que evitaba hacerlo porque no quería que todos supieran que estaba allí por su causa. No que hubiese duda sobre ello, no solo por su parecido físico que lo relacionaba con el director del canal, sino porque efectivamente había comenzado a trabajar allí únicamente por su padre. Por lo menos al principio, después él demostró su valía, era un buen coanfitrión; ligero, gracioso, no opacaba a Alice, un dolor del trasero la mayoría del tiempo, pero esa era parte de su personalidad.

—¿Dominatriz? —cuestionó Bill enarcando una ceja. Jacob sonrió ligeramente, esta vez viendo fijamente a Bella.

—Un chiste privado… —se burló—, pero el resto es bastante cierto, además del hecho que has bajado a este estudio más veces esta última semana de lo que contaría en un año.

—Esto no es así… —contestó Bill molesto, y ella se tensó imaginándose que sacaría de nuevo el hecho de que era como su hija, lo cual no quería que ocurriera.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó Jacob enarcando una ceja, con un gesto que le hizo ser tan parecido a su padre que la aturdió por un instante.

—Porque Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos… —le contestó levantándose de su asiento, con bastante esfuerzo. Miró hacia Jacob que la observaba con expresión incrédula—. Caballeros, me retiro.

—Bella… —le advirtió Bill.

—Nos vemos mañana —les dijo a ambos, dejándoles claro a ambos que no iba a volver a verlos ese día.

Salió de allí con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, manejó como una autómata deteniéndose en la farmacia para comprar algo para su dolor de cabeza y después se dirigió a su casa. Su sola y vacía casa. Allí se sirvió una pequeña sopa instantánea y se la tomó junto con una pastilla para aliviar el dolor, antes de tirarse en la cama.

Se quedó acostada por mucho tiempo, en un estado parecido a un sueño lucido, sin poder descansar, pero sin tener la voluntad de hacer algo. Hacer algo había significado un esfuerzo tan grande en esos últimos meses que solo se concentraba en quemar toda su fuerza en el trabajo. Después se drenaba completamente.

Por supuesto, allí era que había fallado con Edward, había dejado de darle lo más importante, por lo que quería estar a su lado, pero simplemente ya no podía hacerlo.

A veces había deseado ser suficiente, no esforzarse tanto para conseguir algo, sobre todo porque sabía que no podía conseguirlo al final, era como si toda su vida hubiese luchado, batallado para evitar que la dejaran, pero todos lo habían hecho igualmente. En cada punto de su vida había fallado, y ahora, al final de todo, incluso su cuerpo lo hacía, de nuevo.

Recordó la ansiedad que presentaba Bill y se acomodó sobre la almohada, frunciendo el ceño. Ella no estaba ansiosa, o aterrorizada, o asustada por el resultado de esas pruebas, era más bien algo que iba a suceder, ya lo tomaba como algo definitivo, incluso en esos días había pensado en la muerte muchas veces, como otra de esas cosas que se imaginaba desde niña, algo que era malo y cómo se sentiría llegar allí.

Lo vivió con la muerte de sus animales, con el engaño del amor de su vida, el abandono de… No, ya eso no tenía que temerlo, lo había experimentado muchas veces.

Sin embargo, estúpidamente, había creído que Edward seria quién nunca le dejaría, no sabía porqué lo pensaría, era más que obvio que lo haría al final.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en la muerte de nuevo. No en la pregunta de dónde iríamos después, o si existiría algo después de ello, sino más bien en cómo sería si el dolor de cabeza ya no estuviera, si ya nada importara y que nadie la dejaría sino que ella sería la que se iría esa vez, para siempre, sin luchar o esforzarse. Dios… descansaría, ¿no sería eso maravilloso? Ella sería… libre. Sin dolores, preocupaciones, necesidades, y sin que nadie sufriera ni se preocupara por sentir la obligación de cuidarla.

Involuntariamente, esa idea le hizo emitir una especie de sonrisa, la cual mató inmediatamente reclamándose en que eso no era algo muy bueno en que pensar. Aunque la verdad no le importaba.

Jadeó cuando sintió una pulsada en su cabeza que la hizo golpearse contra la almohada, era como si le hubiesen clavado más de diez mil cuchilladas contra el cráneo. Nunca había sentido una migraña, pero así deberían sentirse mil migrañas en una. Jadeó aún más cuando otra cuchillada la atravesó y se preguntó si eso era lo que experimentaba su madre cuando había gritado algunas veces. Percibió que algo se corría y llevó su mano a su cara por un segundo, sintiendo en verdad que algo húmedo la recorría.

Apartó su mano para que entrara en su visión y descubrió que estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre, miró el color aturdida y paralizada por unos instantes, antes de mover su cabeza y notar cómo caía por su ropa. Salió corriendo dejando por donde pasaba una línea de sangre parecida a la que dejaba un grifo de agua abierto o una manguera tirada en el suelo. Llegó al lavamanos del cuarto de baño y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver su cara, la mitad de ella estaba llena de sangre y casi no podía respirar porque el líquido hacia que se ahogara.

Tosió con furia tirando la sangre en el lavamanos y el piso, parecía que salía por todos lados. Abrió el grifo y el agua y la sangre se confundían; sin embargo, comenzó a lavarse salvajemente, subiendo la nariz para que dejara de sangrar, ahogándose aún más cuando se tragaba la sangre que corría por su garganta.

Treinta minutos después por fin había parado de sangrar totalmente.

Bella llevaba una hora debajo de la regadera, tirada en el suelo, con todo y su ropa, restregándola como si al quitar cualquier resto rojo de su vestuario pudiera borrar lo que acababa de suceder. Aún respiraba superficialmente y sus manos temblaban, aunque no sabía si era por la impresión, la debilidad o una mezcla de ambas.

Cuando por fin considero que estaba lo suficientemente limpia, sin sangre, se apoyó de los azulejos blancos de la ducha, y se levantó a pesar que resbaló dos veces contra el suelo y casi cayó al suelo, cerró el agua, se quitó la ropa mojada y la tiró en el piso, antes de tomar una toalla y envolverse en ella.

Salió del baño sin mirar el lavamanos, sus pies pisaban la sangre que aunque estaba seca, se volvía a humedecer por el agua que destilaba, lo ignoró, así como también hizo con la cama y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras prácticamente abrazada del reposa manos y buscó el teléfono celular que estaba sobre la mesilla al lado de la puerta, junto con sus llaves.

Marcó el número y esperó prácticamente tirándose al sofá.

—Rosalie Hale —le respondieron en el segundo repique.

—Rose… —susurró en medio de un jadeo tembloroso, de nuevo, la debilidad no ayudaba a que hablara normalmente.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella cerró los ojos y le relató todo, como había tenido dolor de cabeza desde el día anterior, sin mejora, y después estaba desangrándose.

—Eso pudo resultar ser una hemoptisis leve por el dolor de cabeza tan profuso… —le explicó Rosalie.

—Es la leucemia… —respondió tercamente, no comprendía porqué Rose era tan terca en negar la enfermedad hasta el final.

—Bella, no es normal que en las leucemias haya sangrado…

—Mi madre lo tuvo… —le reconvino.

—Eso difícilmente demuestra algo, yo soy la medico aquí, no tú, sé que la espera está matándote, y en este instante nos estamos basando en puros diagnósticos presuntivos, pero dentro de tres días ya tendremos los resultados de las pruebas anticuerpos y del test de coombs y tendremos la seguridad, sabremos los pasos a seguir… ¿vale?

—Vale… —le respondió suspirando hondo.

—¿Cómo sigue el dolor de cabeza? —le preguntó. Bella pensó sobre ello y frunció el ceño.

—Mejor… —comentó.

—Bien… Sube la cabeza para que no empieces a sangrar de nuevo y cualquier cosa vuelves a llamarme inmediatamente.

Bella asintió, se despidió y se acomodó en el sofá cerrando los ojos, ahora que no tenía tanto dolor de cabeza pudo conseguir un poco de descanso, finalmente.

_Aprovechó que su madre estaba dormida y abrió su correo electrónico, frunció el ceño al encontrar un mensaje privado de Edward._

_¿Edward escribiéndole?_

_Tenia más de un año que no sabía nada de él, aún pensaba en él, sobre todo porque evidentemente no había tenido su cabeza despejada para que le interesara alguien más. Suspiró hondo recordando sus labios, sus ojos, y la forma en como él actuaba ante el mundo, despreocupado y feliz. Ella le envidiaba eso, a veces no comprendía cómo podían existir personas que fueran de esa forma, ¿cómo podrían ser así cuando la vida era tan distinta? Se preguntaba si ellos sentían distinto a ella o si ella era un bicho raro porque no podía actuar de la misma manera. Quizás fuera por eso y no por su madre que todo había acabado._

_Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a leer el mensaje: _

Perdóname, actué como un imbécil, más que un imbécil, no tengo ni siquiera cara para llamarte, sé que no debes querer nada de mí. ¿Cómo pude actuar tan egoísta?  
Cuando mamá me dijo que tu madre tenía cáncer, que tú la estabas cuidando, allí  
entendí todo, debí preguntarte, debiste decírmelo… ¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Cómo está todo?  
En lo que pueda ayudarte… Bella, lo que necesites… Si pudiera estar allí, lo haría… ¿Lo sabes, verdad?  
¿Qué puedo hacer? Por favor…  
_—¡Bella! —Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de su madre y abandonó la computadora para salir corriendo hacia el cuarto, encontrándola sangrando profusamente por la nariz._

_ —¡Mamá! —gritó con pánico, tratando de tomarla._

_ —¡Me estoy muriendo! —le decía desesperada mientras corría alrededor, evitando que la atrapara._

_ —¡Para, para, por favor! —Le pedía Bella antes de tomarla por fin y tratar de detener la hemorragia—. Cálmate…_

_ —Llévame a la clínica… ¡me desangraré! —decía desvariando, escupiendo un poco del líquido en el proceso. _

_ —Lo haré… vamos, por favor… —le pidió tomando una sábana y tapándole la nariz, haciendo que subiera la cara._

_ —Me voy a morir… —le lloraba su madre contra la sábana y Bella negaba con la cabeza. No podía morirse, no podía hacerlo. No lo permitiría, no sabía que haría, pero ella no la perdería. _

_ Trató de controlar la sangre mientras le hablaba para tranquilizarla._

_ —En menos de un mes haremos la operación, mamá, en un mes tendremos el trasplante y todo será mejor, todo lo será… —le prometió abrazándola y llevándola abrazada hasta el vehículo._

Bella abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza aturdida por su sueño, había olvidado eso, o tal vez no, solo se había entrenado demasiado bien para bloquearlo, odiaba ahora recordarlo y no poder controlarlo.

Miró hacia la ventana de la sala, al parecer se había quedado dormida en el sofá, con la toalla, que estaba desparramada en el suelo. Observó como había comenzado a amanecer y frunció el ceño, había dormido varias horas. Y el dolor de cabeza había vuelto, con mayor intensidad que antes. Se levantó tropezando hasta llegar a la mesa de la cocina donde había dejado el pote de pastillas y tomó una, deseando con todas las fuerzas que el dolor remitiera.

Después caminó hasta la sala, tomó su teléfono celular y subió las escaleras totalmente desnuda, llegó al cuarto y tiró el aparato en la cama mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. La sangre seguía allí pero ella solo pudo verse en el espejo.

Estaba ojerosa y pálida, más delgada que antes, desde que Edward la había dejado había adelgazado más, pero no le interesaba. Su cabello estaba más ondulado porque había dormido con este húmedo, y pesaba como quinientos kilos, quizás más; tal vez fuera más el dolor en la cabeza que otra cosa, pero así se sentía. Únicamente lo tocó y pensó en Edward. En las horas que se había encargado de cuidarlo para él y en cómo no había servido de nada.

Pensó en su madre, en cómo había muerto, en cómo la había matado también, fracasando en cada promesa que había hecho en su vida. Su mente era un revoltijo y ella pensaba una y otra vez en cómo no podía aguantarlo más, en que todo le pesaba. Recordó a su madre, en lo que había llorado cuando le cortó su cabello, su crisis cuando tuvo el sangrado y necesitaba hacer algo para reafirmarse que no sería así con ella. Que tenía que acabar con todo...

Parpadeó y abrió el cajón de madera debajo del lavamanos, buscó una tijera y comenzó a cortar su cabello, necesitando como respirar que el dolor de cabeza se fuera, que dejara de pesarle, tenía que liberarse. Cortó mechón por mechón, por un tiempo, hasta que estaba a la altura del cuello, y algunos lados desiguales, no le importaba, nunca le había gustado su cabello largo, solo lo había usado por él y él ya no estaba.

Llevaba tiempo en ello cuando escuchó que el teléfono sonaba, tenía idea que ese escandalo había resonado desde antes, pero no le había molestado hasta ahora. Soltó la tijera sobre el lavamanos y caminó hacia la cama. Contestó la llamada.

—Hola —contestó sin mirar a ninguna parte.

—¡Bella, por Dios bendito! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —Ella frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Bill—. ¡Tengo más de media hora llamándote!

—Estoy aquí… —respondió parpadeando repetidas veces.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo amaneciste? —insistió pero allí ella giró y observó su habitación. Su cama estaba llena de sangre, junto con el piso, todo era un desastre.

Miró hacia el baño y jadeó, el suelo era una mezcla de sangre y cabello.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Ya voy para allá!

—No… —susurró horrorizada, pasó una mano por su cabeza para descubrir que su cabello largo se había ido—. Ya me voy a arreglar para ir a trabajar.

—Bella…

—Adiós —dijo con tono ligeramente muerto.

Dio la vuelta hacia el armario, se vistió y salió de la casa rumbo al trabajo, montándose en su vehículo.

Al arrancar se vio en el espejo retrovisor y respiró hondo, su cabello estaba vuelto un desastre. Pero su cabeza ya no dolía. Se colocó una coleta, aunque varios mechones caían por su cuello y mejillas, mientras continuaba manejando.

Llevaba diez minutos cuando cada una de sus extremidades comenzaron a volverse más y más pesadas, además que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

_"No… yo dormí… yo dormí…"_, se repitió un par de veces, pero después no pudo hacer nada más, cayó en la inconsciencia detrás del volante, girando hacia la izquierda.

Si hubiese podido sentir algo, sería sorpresa, ya que en vez de pánico, una voz muy escondida de su cerebro le susurró… _"Por fin…"_

.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo un profundo dolor y desorientación. Total desorientación. Había una luz blanca y se preguntó si esa seria la muerte, lo cual era más que correcto, ya que en vez de libertad había dolor.

—Está volviendo en sí… —escuchó que alguien decía y arrugó la cara ya que un dolor profundo perforaba en su parte posterior—. Señora Masen… ¿qué tomó? ¿Qué tomó? —le preguntó un hombre vestido en azul pero ella no podía hablar.

—Señora Masen, necesitamos saber qué fue lo que ingirió… —le decía otro con una bata blanca. "_¿Médicos? ¿Estaría Edward allí?"_

—No reacciona… —dijo el primero y Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos, aunque abrió los labios cuando sintió de nuevo dolor.

—¡Isabella! —Volvieron a gritar y ella abrió los ojos—. ¿A quién llamamos? ¿Tienes alguien a quién pudiéramos llamar? —insistieron tampoco pudo contestar.

—Su número de contacto no contesta, aparece desconectado —escuchó que decían.

—¿Tenía algo con ella? ¿Un celular?

—Sí —contestó otro—. Lo trajeron los bomberos.

—Marca el último número que recibió…

Allí volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

.

Escuchó algo parecido a sollozos y comenzó a abrir los ojos, se removió un poco pero parecía que estaba contenida, su pierna izquierda estaba fija a la cama. Su estómago se sentía como un yunque y experimentaba nauseas, además del dolor de cabeza.

Por supuesto, el dolor de cabeza no se iba a ir nunca.

Forzó a sus ojos a abrirse y giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Bill frente a ella sentado en un sillón de terciopelo, tenía las manos sobre sus ojos y era quién estaba sollozando.

Abrió sus labios para hablar, pero su boca estaba demasiado seca, tragó varias veces intentando lubricar su garganta para volver a intentarlo.

—Bill… —susurró y su voz surgió ronca y rota.

Él apartó las manos de su cara y suspiró profundamente.

—Gracias a Dios… —murmuró levantándose del asiento casi desesperado y llegando a su lado.

Acarició su frente y tocó su mano libre, la otra tenía una mariposa y Bella frunció el ceño al ver que estaban haciéndole una transfusión de sangre.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó sintiéndose confundida y desorientada.

Bill la miró por unos instantes, como si estuviese incrédulo de esa pregunta.

—Tuviste un accidente… —respondió por fin—. Al parecer… te quedaste dormida frente al volante…

Bella alzó las cejas y miró hacia los lados confundida.

—¿Hubo… más heridos…? —preguntó temblando.

—No… colisionaste contra un árbol… —le respondió y ella asintió forzosamente—. Te fracturaste la pierna izquierda, y está enyesada, recibiste una herida profunda también a la altura del muslo por lo que perdiste mucha sangre… Por eso tuvieron que hacerte la trasfusión.

Bella asintió apartando la mirada, agradeciendo no haberle hecho daño a nadie.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó Bill y ella frunció el ceño confundida.

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo confundida y notó que observaba su cabello cortado, subió su mano libre para cubrirlo por un instante, a pesar que le llevó mucho esfuerzo, ya que todo su cuerpo dolía a la vez que parecía de gelatina.

—Me pesaba demasiado… —intentó explicar aunque en verdad ahora no comprendía bien porqué en ese momento había sido una buena idea—. Me dolía mucho la cabeza.

Bill negó con la cabeza y acarició su cabello haciendo que bajara la mano. Ella volvió a observar como sus ojos se humedecían.

—¿Estás solo aquí? ¿En qué hospital estoy? —preguntó.

—En el _Northwest_ —respondió y ella asintió, no era el de Edward—, y sí, estoy solo…

Ella asintió de nuevo y bajó la mirada.

—¿Edward lo sabe…? —preguntó acariciando la sabana que la cubría en todo menos la pierna enyesada—. ¿No le interesó?

—No lo sabe, no lo lograron localizarle y cuando me llamaron a mí les dije que me ocuparía. Tuve que ir a tu casa —le comentó con voz rota, la cual se quebró aún más al final, confundiéndola—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué había tanta sangre alrededor? ¿Por qué cortaste tu cabello? ¿Por qué no me llamaste, Bella? Sabías que yo estaba allí para ti; si estabas sola, si te sentías mal, debiste buscarme… Sabes que te amo y que no quiero que te hagas daño ni que sufras… Lo sabes…

—Solo fue un poco de sangrado por la nariz… —intentó justificarse.

—¿No entiendes que yo te hubiera perdido? Aquí hay gente que te ama y que te necesita… ¡Tienes que luchar por nosotros y por ti! ¡No rendirte! ¿Por qué no me llamaste si sentiste que querías rendirte?

—¿Bill? —preguntó enredada, no entendía qué quería decir con ello.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella? —Le insistió y antes que se diera cuenta Bill se había arrodillado y había tomado su mano libre con fuerza—. No lo vuelvas a intentar… No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—No entiendo… —contestó confundida.

—¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte? No importa lo que suceda eso no debes intentarlo, no sabemos qué tienes, y yo te amo, no estás sola… no lo estás —le declaró entre lágrimas.

Bella lo miró con toda su mente en blanco por unos segundos. No comprendía qué quería decir con eso. Ella no se había… Ella no…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó por fin—. Yo no hice tal cosa…

Lo declaró con toda sinceridad y Bill la miró aturdido.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? ¿Estás hablando en serio? —le preguntó incrédulo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Bill? —le inquirió.

—Tuvieron que hacerte un lavado… Habías tomado todo un pote de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza…

Bella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—No, solamente una, solo tome una…

Bill negó con la cabeza y Bella lo miró horrorizada, ¿cómo había hecho eso y por qué no lo recordaba?

* * *

Gracias a Gine y Gise por ayudarme con este capítulo que no fue nada sencillo; y un muy especial agradecimiento a Pao, mi asesora medica, Dios, yo creo que ya debía querer matarme porque prácticamente todo el capitulo lo escribí con una conversación abierta de ella al lado, ya que a cada paso surgía una pregunta.

Gracias por soportarme.

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	8. Tu recuerdo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

Soundtrack: _Tu recuerdo_, de _Ricky Martin Ft. __LaMari (Chambao), _ www . youtube watch?v=tn5b4—VbULs

"…_Un beso gris, un beso blanco,  
todo depende del lugar.  
Que yo me fui, eso esta claro, pero tu recuerdo no se va,  
siento tus labios en las noches de verano,  
ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad,  
pero a veces me quieren matar.  
Tu recuerdo sigue aquí, como un aguacero,  
rompe fuerte sobre mí, pero a fuego lento,  
quema y moja por igual, y ya no sé lo que pensar  
si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal…"  
_

* * *

Bill observó a Bella fijamente, llevaba media hora durmiendo y se veía tan pálida y vulnerable que le partía el corazón. Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando ella había sido nada más que una niña necesitada de protección, se había visto tan desvalida como en ese instante.

Mucha agua había corrido bajo el puente desde ese entonces, demasiado sufrimiento, demasiada tristeza… Amaba a Bella tanto o tal vez más que a sus propios hijos, la había elegido, ella a fin de cuentas era su "hija del corazón" y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para protegerla y no volver a verla de esa manera nunca más.

Sintió que su teléfono vibraba y lo sacó para encontrar que era Sarah quién lo estaba llamando, de nuevo; le dio al botón de ignorar ya que no podía tratar con sus quejas o su preocupación, no podía concentrarse en nada más que en Bella.

Cuando había recibido la llamada del hospital casi sufrió un infarto, le habían dicho que había tenido un accidente y que las pruebas mostraban que existía una intoxicación médica de algún tipo, que necesitaban acceder a su casa para intentar averiguar lo que había consumido.

Se había encontrado en el frente de la casa con la enfermera que llevaba en una bolsa plástica la cartera de Bella con sus llaves. Cuando entraron todo parecía normal, tranquilo, le había pedido a la enfermera que revisara la planta de abajo mientras él se encargaba de la parte de arriba. Lo que encontró le había dejado totalmente perturbado, el piso tenía manchas de sangre, las sabanas estaban completamente teñidas y ni hablar del baño…

Se había quedado parado en la puerta por unos cuantos minutos sin conseguir reaccionar, solo podía respirar al ver la sangre seca y el cabello que había en el lavamanos… su hermoso cabello, se sentía inmerso en una mala película de terror, por un instante fue arrastrado como en un torbellino a uno de los peores momentos de su vida, años atrás, cuando había encontrado la sangre de Sara…

Había salido de su ensoñación cuando oyó que la enfermera lo llamaba, diciéndole que había encontrado lo que necesitaban mientras llamaba rápidamente al hospital. Cuando bajó las escaleras consiguió ver el pote de medicina y la factura, la que indicaba que lo había comprado el día anterior y sin embargo en ese instante estaba casi vacío.

Él había sentido terror al escucharla _repetir presunta ingesta de pastillas analgésicas… presunta intención…_

Esas palabras más lo que había presenciado arriba hicieron tambalear su convicción de que él podía encargarse de todo. Había dudado si sería un ancla suficiente o si de alguna manera necesitaría ayuda de su esposo, o por lo menos ponerlo en conocimiento de la situación, y era por lo que finalmente, y contra todo lo que su enojo le ordenaba, había llamado a Edward. No había logrado comunicarse con él, cuando por fin le habían atendido, un tal doctor Solomon, le había dicho que Edward no podía ser localizado por esa línea ya que no estaba en la ciudad y él era su remplazo en el hospital; le había pedido su nuevo número, pero Solomon le había dicho que no estaba autorizado para suministrar esa información y que debía llamar a la administración del _Swedish_.

Bill había colgado furioso por esos imbéciles, incluyendo al tal Solomon, pero muy especialmente a Edward, más bien lo odiaba, lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, él la había abandonado en el momento que más lo necesitaba, la había engañado robándole su seguridad y de alguna manera también sus esperanzas, pero lo que era aún peor, si hubieran tenido que tomar alguna decisión urgente, hubieran perdido tiempo valioso tratando de localizarlo. En ese instante decidió que fuera lo que fuera que sucediera, sería él quién se encargaría de Bella, quién la protegería de todo, actuaría como lo que siempre había querido ser, como lo que debió haber sido, si hubiese sabido en ese entonces lo que sabía ahora.

Unos minutos más tarde había salido hacia el hospital con la enfermera y lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que estuviese bien, que se salvara, que no se la quitaran a ella también, porque no podría vivir si lo hacían.

Sintió que temblaba al recordar esa experiencia y se concentró en lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación donde estaba ingresada Bella. Una doctora rubia, la doctora Hale, estaba revisándola mientras anotaba algo en su historia. Ella había llegado un par de horas atrás preguntando a los gritos por qué no había sido notificada cuando la ingresaron en urgencias, que esa era su paciente y que le quitaran la transfusión que estaban dándole, ya que Bella estaba siendo estudiada para descartar leucemia y que eso variaba el protocolo para transfundirla.

Lo habían hecho diligentemente y casi con un temor reverencial cuando la vieron amenazar al jefe de guardias con mandarlo de nuevo a la escuela de medicina convertido en un eunuco. Esa era una mujer de cuidado.

—Señor Black —escuchó que lo llamaba la doctora Hale haciéndole una seña para que saliera de la habitación y la siguió en silencio, hasta que se pararon en el pasillo—. Ella está estable ahora, se le practicó un lavado gástrico y se extrajo parte del medicamento que no fue absorbido por el organismo de Bella, en unos días podrá ser dada de alta, si no presenta alguna eventualidad que requiera otra cosa. Respecto a las lesiones traumatológicas, la fractura fue limpia y sin desplazamiento de manera que tendrá que llevar un yeso alrededor de un mes, tal vez un poco más pero se recuperará.

Le sonrió y él solamente pudo quedarse parado frente a ella mientras la pregunta del millón le taladraba el cerebro:

—¿Piensa que intentó suicidarse? —preguntó directamente. Rose ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con simpatía.

—Honestamente, no soy la persona indicada para contestarle.

—Ella me aseguró mil veces que no había hecho tal cosa… —respondió frustrado—. Hasta que cayó rendida por el sueño me repitió una y otra vez que únicamente había tomado una pastilla.

—Bella se comunicó conmigo y refirió que tenía sangrado nasal… —le comentó—. Parecía muy preocupada…

—Parecía más bien una hemorragia —la interrumpió negando con la cabeza—. Había mucha sangre… —Se estremeció por el recuerdo.

—Bueno quizás estaba tan concentrada en el dolor que no se percató de cuántas pastillas ingirió... —propuso y él frunció el ceño ante esa conclusión, mirando hacia el suelo—. Igualmente, bajará alguien del departamento de psiquiatría para hacerle una evaluación —le informó y Bill alzó su cabeza para mirarla.

—Ella no está loca —declaró entre dientes.

—No estamos diciendo eso —se apresuró a tranquilizarlo—, pero forma parte del protocolo que en estos casos se haga una evaluación psicológica…

—Entiendo…

—Mañana tendremos los resultados de las pruebas anticuerpos y del test de coombs y sabremos cuál será el siguiente paso…

—Ella está segura que es leucemia —indicó Bill y la doctora asintió.

—Lo sé, he intentado dejarle claro que esa sintomatología puede ser explicada por varias patológicas, pero está fija en su idea… —le comentó.

—Por lo que le sucedió a su madre —susurró y sintió que su pecho se contraía, recordando a esa mujer y sabiendo que nunca más volvería a tenerla cerca—. Doctora, no puedo perderla… —le susurró desgarrado. No podía vivir sin esa parte de Renée, era imposible.

—Estamos trabajando en ello… —le dijo con voz dudosa—. Disculpe, ¿cuál es su relación con ella?

Bill se quedó callado por un par de segundos, mientras se mordía la lengua para decirle una relación que en verdad no existía.

—Su jefe —anunció en cambio.

La mujer asintió y se disculpó dejándolo solo con sus arrepentimientos, además de los constantes ¿y si?, que lo perseguían tenazmente.

.

Las horas pasaban lentamente y las llenaba lo mejor que podía, caminaba alrededor de la habitación y los pasillos aledaños, comió cualquier cosa en la cafetería y llamó a su esposa para decirle que llegaría tarde, de nuevo. Evidentemente Sarah había estado menos que feliz y le había dicho que su hija estaba empezando a preguntar por su padre y que recordara que esa noche tenía una presentación de Ballet, a la que no podía faltar.

Bill casi había respondido que no podía abandonar a su otra hija, pero se mordió el interior de su mejilla para controlarse, eso simplemente agravaría todo.

Debería estar aburrido de muerte, aunque la verdad no lo estaba, a pesar que lo único que hacía era verla dormir, hasta que alguna enfermera la despertaba para revisarla o pasarle cualquier medicamento. Ahora estaba durmiendo de nuevo. Acercó su asiento y tomó su mano fría entre las suyas, la subió y la besó reverencialmente.

La miró y sonrió, Bella y su madre tenían la misma nariz, sus ojos brillaban igual de emocionados cuando estaban contentas y él se había enamorado de Bella tan fácilmente como lo hizo con Renée, incluso más rápido, había robado su corazón justo al conocerla cuando tenía doce años, aún recordaba su mirada recelosa y molesta, como si lo odiara antes de siquiera hablar con él, eso debió haberlo asustado, pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que era vulnerable y se estaba protegiendo.

Cuando la había hecho sonreír por primera vez fue la gloria, y él había querido hacerla sonreír muchas veces… Pero con respecto a Bella, siempre había querido muchas cosas que nunca consiguió.

Deseando bloquear la línea hacia donde iban dirigidos sus pensamientos, comenzó a hablarle en voz baja, aun sabiendo que no lo escucharía, era lo único que podía hacer para no volverse loco, encerrado en esas cuatro paredes y con una mujer que adoraba y que había muchas posibilidades que había buscado acabar con su vida esa noche.

—Conocí a tu madre cuando ella apenas tenía dieciocho años —le susurró acariciando su mejilla—, yo tenía veintisiete, nunca había visto a alguien más hermoso que ella, con su cabello castaño, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa… Cuando Renée sonreía, el cielo mismo se detenía… Aunque yo nunca noté eso al principio, como tampoco noté tantas cosas…

La había conocido en el set de la última película que estaba protagonizando, ella estaba probando para un para un papel menor, y lo había dejado impactado. Toda ella era vida, felicidad, pasión... Él la había deseado.

Bill había sido un ídolo en ese entonces, estaba en pleno esplendor de su carrera de actor, todo lo que deseaba lo conseguía, y lo que no podía obtener, se lo volvían a hacer solo para él. Había querido a Renée y la había tenido también, deslumbrada porque la gran estrella le hubiera prestado atención.

—Nunca fui bueno para tu madre… —le susurró acariciando su mejilla—. Ni la primera o la segunda vez que la tuve. La verdad es que no fui un buen hombre, Bella, a pesar que ahora me arrepienta de ello.

La primera vez había sido por total inmadurez, sabía que la amaba, pero no había estado listo para nada serio, prefería estar de juerga y actuar como el dios que se creía. Mujeres, drogas, acción, todo lo que conllevaba una vida al límite, la que se había ganado, creía que se merecía y que lo llenaría… Nada más falso que ello.

Sin embargo, Renée lo había soportado por mucho tiempo, casi siete años, hasta que otro imbécil se la quitó, dándole lo que él siempre le había negado.

Ella había comenzado a salir con Charlie en una de las temporadas que él la había abandonado por una rubia que le meneaba el trasero; no había sido la primera vez que sucedía, y como tal él lo había tomado de la misma forma, se rascaría la comezón y después volvería a su lado, y ella lo aceptaría de vuelta, como siempre hacía, aceptaría la promesa que todo cambiaria y que se portaría bien.

La había tratado como una basura una y otra vez… una y otra vez. Apretó los labios sintió que el pesar lo ahogaba, por lo que fue su vida y lo que había hecho con ella. Cuando era joven y famoso su principal escudo de protección había sido el tiempo, ya habría más, ya tendría el momento de sentar cabeza y las oportunidades serían miles y millones más. El problema no era la falta o sobra de posibilidades, el problema era que al no comprender la vida, eres capaz de malgastar cada una de ellas como si se trataran del viento, al igual que tomamos por sentado el aire, tomamos por sentado muchas cosas.

Observó a Bella de nuevo apretando el agarre de su mano, ella nunca entendería su anhelo y el porqué de su declaración de que daría todo porque fuera su hija, porque lo hubiera sido, si no hubiese actuado tan malditamente idiota.

Aún recordaba la noche en que Renée se había despedido. En ese solo instante toda su vida había cambiado. Ella había intentado salir con otro hombre tratando de enderezar su vida. Charlie. Maldito bastardo, nunca había odiado a otro hombre como a ese idiota. Allí cometió su peor idiotez, la había insultado y ofendido, porque lo había engañado y salido embarazada de otro. La lógica y la moral se iban por la ventana cuando estabas completamente ennotado.

Cuando por fin había reaccionado, después de un par de semanas, Renée se había ido con Charlie. Él incluso había ido por ella, empeorándolo todo un poco más.

Dos años después de que todo se hubiera acabado con Renée se había casado con Sarah Taurus, la hija del dueño de productoras Taurus. Evidentemente le había gustado la mujer, era divertida y sexy, se había enamorado de su sonrisa, su forma responsable de ver la vida y también del logotipo dinero pintado en su frente, además que abría puertas que le habían interesado, le gustaba actuar, pero había malgastado mucho dinero en drogas y fiestas, así que necesitaba un nuevo puerto. Ya no se había estado drogando como antes y terminó de limpiarse cuando su suegro lo increpó por su hija y por el trabajo, tendría todo eso algún día si simplemente dejaba de actuar como idiota.

Bill dejó de hacerlo, fue a rehabilitación y empezó una nueva etapa de su vida, una en la que en verdad pensaba que iba a ser feliz, con una buena mujer en una nueva vida.

Dos años después de casarse, nació Jacob. Era su hijo, su orgullo y creyó que todo eso iba a ser suficiente. Solo que no lo fue, le había faltado algo, necesitaba una luz que nadie más le podía dar excepto la castaña que había dejado ir, aunque no lo comprendía en verdad, solo había un tedio existente, uno que abrió paso después de cambiar su vida tan radicalmente. Uno que murió cuando Renée volvió a su vida.

Cuando ella lo buscó en el canal pidiéndole ayuda y trabajo porque por fin había dejado a Charlie y a su porquería de matrimonio, él no había pensado en nada más que en tomarla. Era necesario, imperativo, incluso. En ese entonces Jacob había tenido ocho años, su vida había estado en un gran estado de monotonía y él lo necesitaba todo. Y lo había tenido… hasta que todo le explotó en su cara.

Allí surgió la segunda gran falacia, podría tenerlo todo sin hacerle daño a nadie, haría más feliz a Sarah si era feliz él, y la única manera en que lo sería totalmente era teniendo también a Renée, eso no significaría que no les cumpliera a ambas, lo haría, las mantendría felices, satisfechas y todo saldría bien, incluso cuando no lo hiciese, solo tenía que dejarlo correr un tiempo. Nadie saldría lastimado jamás.

Sintió que su teléfono volvía a vibrar y lo sacó rodando los ojos, esa era una llamada que jamás ocurría y que no podía dejar de contestar, apretó la mano de Bella otro instante y salió de la habitación.

—Jacob —saludo inmediatamente después de descolgar.

—Madre llamó —le dijo toscamente, al grano, desde años atrás lo máximo que conseguía sacarle a su hijo eran varias silabas cada vez y lo resentía. Bill apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Ya he hablado con ella —le respondió—, le dije que iba a llegar un poco más tarde.

—Rebecca tiene un recital hoy… —le informó Jacob.

—Sí, pero no sé si podré llegar a tiempo…

—¿Cómo tampoco has podido llegar a casa a tiempo en estás dos últimas semanas? —le informó Jacob con voz seca y burlona. Bill apretó el teléfono.

—Imagino que esa información también llegó gracias a tu madre.

—Me lo comentó… sí —Respiró profundamente—. ¿Empezaremos de nuevo, Bill?

—Ten un poco de respeto, soy tu padre —comentó entre dientes y lo escuchó emitir una carcajada seca.

—Por supuesto que lo eres —le respondió en tono despectivo e irónico—, y de Becca, pero no solo porque donaste un jodido espermatozoide, sino porque espero que actúes como uno, es más, espero que en una hora estés de vuelta en casa o por lo menos vayas puntual al recital, no quiero que tu mierda la afecte, te lo he advertí…

—Esto no es así —dijo entre dientes, consideró pelear y gritarle que fuera a meterse sus órdenes donde les cupiera, que era un hombre de casi sesenta años y que no necesitaba esa mierda. Pero decidió más bien decir la verdad—. Estoy en el hospital.

—¿Qué haces en el hospital? —interrogó Jacob con voz muerta, no había ni una pizca de preocupación, no que lo esperara tampoco.

—Es Bella…

—Ella no fue a trabajar hoy —comentó ahora con voz extrañada.

—Exacto… tuvo un accidente.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó con mas interés del que le había escuchado antes.

—El _Nortwest_… —respondió y antes de decir algo más escuchó como trancaba la llamada dejándolo hablando solo.

Bill suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara, pensando en el momento en su vida en donde Jacob había dejado de ser el chico que recordaba para convertirse en ese ser resentido, cuando su justificación de mierda había explotado en su cara.

_Bill entró en su casa sintiéndose agotado pero feliz. Estar con Renée siempre le otorgaba ese efecto, además había jugado con Bella, desde un mes atrás le había estado enseñando ajedrez, ella era tan inteligente que ya le había ganado un par de veces. _

_Aunque ahora cada visita tenía una tónica distinta, desde que se enteró que Sarah estaba embarazada sabía que estaba viviendo tiempo prestado en ambas partes, no sabía qué iba a hacer, si podría continuar con todo incluso después de ello, lo esperaba, porque no podía vivir sin ellas, a pesar que tampoco podía vivir sin Sarah o sus hijos, sobre todo porque ella cada vez lo presionaba más y se veía más y más infeliz, eso hasta que surgió el embarazo, después actuaba completamente alegre, como si fuera lo mejor que hubiese sucedido. Él no lo creía de esa manera._

_Cuando cerró la puerta sintió que lo tiraban de su espalda y lo empujaron contra la pared. _

_Inmediatamente intentó voltearse pero sintió que volvían a golpearlo para fijarlo contra el concreto._

—_¡¿Qué diablos?! —preguntó y al girarse por fin quedó paralizado al ver que era Jacob quién estaba agrediéndolo._

_Quedó tan aturdido que sintió que su hijo le daba un derechazo en su mandíbula, pero no pudo responder. Sintió que el dolor lo invadía pero lo ignoró._

—_¿Jacob? —preguntó cubriendo su cara y mirándolo. Había crecido bastante de estatura, pero su cara seguía siendo la de un niño, al fin y al cabo tenía solamente catorce años._

—_¿Dónde estabas? ¿Con tu amante? —le increpó y Bill lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca creyó que su hijo supiera algo sobre ello, así que decidió mentir._

—_Estaba en el trabajo, la producción…_

—_¡Cállate, maldito bastardo! —le gritó volviendo a golpearlo, pero esta vez estaba preparado. Le hizo que se golpeara contra la pared a la vez que le aplicaba una llave, apretando sus brazos contra su espalda._

—_¡Calma, Jacob! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?_

_Su hijo comenzó a revolverse y vio que lágrimas corrían por su mejilla, aunque respiraba fuertemente como si quisieran que se detuvieran._

—_Mientras estabas con esa mujer mi madre se estaba muriendo… —le dijo su hijo y él lo liberó._

—_¿De qué diablos hablas? —le preguntó liberándolo._

—_Mamá está en el hospital, llorando, repitiendo que no la amas, que quiere morirse, y que solamente te importa esa tal Renée. La encontré en el suelo del cuarto sangrando… con las venas cortadas… y sangrando también por… por sus partes… —dijo Jacob con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas y de furia, había tanta furia allí que parecía un adulto—. ¿Dónde estabas? No contestabas el teléfono… Ella casi se mata, y tú no estabas…_

_Bill sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y maldijo. Estaba apagado, se sintió horrorizado y aterrorizado por esas palabras, ¿Sarah había intentado suicidarse?_

—_Escucha, Jacob… —intentó explicarle._

—_No, escúchame tú… —le dijo acercándose y enderezando sus hombros. Era un niño, pero en ese instante parecía un adulto. Un adulto lleno con más rabia en su cuerpo de lo que él alguna vez hubiera experimentado—. La has hecho tan infeliz que prefirió matarse a seguir con nosotros… Cuando llegué al baño lo único que repetía era que quería morirse, que la dejara hacerlo, porque si perdía a mi hermano tú nunca volverías… _

_Sus manos temblaban y Bill intentó abrazarlo, sin ningún éxito ya que se apartó como si su contacto le quemara. Mi madre te necesita, aunque para mí sería mejor que no estuvieras, el doctor dijo que tiene un embarazo de alto riego, que podría perder a su bebé y que no estaba apta… Dijo que la internaría… que me la quitarían…_

—_Jacob, hijo, eres un niño, no entiendes… —intentó explicarle._

—_¿Qué tengo que entender, Bill? —le preguntó y él parpadeó, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre, siempre había sido papá—. Sé lo que hay que saber, ya mi madre me lo dijo, tienes una puta en algún lado y la prefieres a…_

_Bill se había acercado sin siquiera pensarlo y le había golpeado antes que terminara de hablar, tanto que giró su mejilla del impacto. _

—_Soy tu padre, Jacob, no se te ocurra faltarme el respeto._

—_Tú no nos respetas, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo? No estás aquí, no nos quieres. ¿Por qué siquiera sigues aquí, entonces? ¡Es mejor que te hubieses ido de una vez! ¡Hubieses hecho sufrir menos a mi mamá y no hubiese querido matarse! —le escupió con furia._

—_¡Basta! —ordenó Bill pero sabía que no serviría de nada, había perdido el control de todo. Su hijo lo miraba con furia pero también dolor, ¿cuándo lo había descuidado tanto y no se dio cuenta?—. Yo nunca he dejado de cumplir aquí y siempre los he cuidado…_

—_Eres un egoísta… No te mereces nada—le gritó Jacob mirándolo quebrado—. Claro que me atañe, ¡mi madre iba a morir y a ti ni siquiera te importa! ¡No te importamos ambos y yo no te necesito!_

—_Jacob… —intentó tocarlo pero su hijo se apartó._

—_No importa porque yo te odio… —le escupió su hijo y Bill sintió que su pecho se quebraba._

—_Hijo… —intentó de nuevo._

—_Pero no te permitiré que sigas haciéndole daño a mi madre, te juro por Dios que si algo le pasa a mi mamá o mi hermano por tu culpa…_

—_¿Qué…? ¿Qué harás? —le preguntó furioso, caminó un paso pero se detuvo inmediatamente, sin poder dejar de ver fijamente a su hijo._

—_Te lo haré pagar cada instante que te quede de vida… _

Bill parpadeó recordando la última conversación de verdad que había tenido con su hijo, después de eso era él quien hablaba, generalmente sin conseguir respuesta, nunca la había conseguido en verdad.

Tras esa noche se había vuelto un adolescente complicado, arruinado, que se envolvía en cualquier pelea que encontrara, incluso lo detuvieron varias veces por robo, daño a la propiedad, alteración del orden público y abuso a la autoridad; cayó en las drogas y llegó al extremo de robar en su casa para pagarse cualquier cosa. Ahora estaba bien y sabía que era por Becca y Sarah más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero entre ellos todo se había roto años atrás.

Sin embargo, había tomado muy en serio esas últimas palabras, no por la amenaza en sí, sino porque el odio con que lo había mirado mientras las emitía fueron suficientes para destrozarlo. Después de eso Jacob había llamado al padre de Sarah y le había dicho que su madre estaba en peligro, incluso le había contado que lo que estaba pasando.

Jacob siempre había sido un niño difícil, pero eso era más de lo que hubiera hecho alguna vez. Sabía que la estaba protegiendo, y luego de haber ido al hospital sabía que tenía razones para hacerlo, su madre en verdad había estado en un peligro, además del riesgo por el embarazo a una edad avanzada, presentaba placenta previa de tipo marginal, y fue un embarazo bastante riesgoso, prácticamente todo el tiempo tuvo que estar acostada y no podía sufrir ningún tipo de estrés. El doctor le había dicho que la placenta previa había venido como resultado de la cesárea anterior, pero no habían importado las razones.

El hecho era que su familia lo había necesitado, tenía que cuidar de Sarah, su hijo se había vuelto una persona totalmente desconocida y él tuvo que dejar ir una parte muy importante de su vida, porque era lo que tenía que hacer, su esposa había estado internada en una clínica y en reposo por el bebé, él había estado encargado de la custodia de Jacob; además, quería a su esposa y no sería responsable de una muerte, tenía muchas fallas en su vida, era cierto, pero no llegaría a eso… había tenido que elegir y lo había hecho.

Entró a la habitación más deprimido de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo y tomó asiento en su puesto antes de volver a tomar la mano de Bella, perdido en sus pensamientos, pensando en el momento en qué las había dejado ir. En ese entonces no había sabido que al proteger algo, iba a descuidar algo igualmente de grave, la mujer que estaba acostada en la camilla también lo había necesitado y él no estuvo allí. Ni siquiera había estado para despedir a su Renée, Bella no lo había llamado. Se había enterado bastante tiempo después, aunque lo entendía después de la forma en que todo había terminado.

—_Debo irme… —le susurró Bill parado en un lateral de la habitación. Renée estaba doblando una ropa y se detuvo por esas palabras—. Sarah está enferma, intentó suicidarse, me necesita, el bebé… el bebé y ella corren peligro y debo cuidarla. También está Jake, él… le hago falta y soy lo único que tiene ahora…_

—_¿Cuándo volverás? —le preguntó Renée pero él no contestó nada. La observó tensarse y pararse de la cama—. No regresarás… _

_Bill negó con la cabeza parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas._

—_No puedo… lo siento…_ _debo estar con mi familia ahora, me necesita. Después del… episodio, se descubrió que Sarah tiene algo llamado placenta previa y significa que no puede estresarse ni nada que la perturbe, lo cual es irónico si vemos que ahora está tomando incluso antidepresivos. Además Jake se enteró de todo, no sé cómo lo hizo, yo creía que Sarah tampoco sabía nada… —le susurró y negó con la cabeza—. He hecho un desastre de todo… _

_Renée se acercó a su lado._

—_No… no… no puedes dejarnos… —dijo aturdida._

—_Renée, no lo hagas más difícil —rogó y la vio comenzar a llorar._

—_No, no puedes dejarme, tú me amas, yo te amo… ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! _

_Bill negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello, sintió que lo abrazaba con fuerza y olió su cabello._

—_No me hagas esto… —le suplicaba Renée—. Déjala, déjala y quédate conmigo, me dijiste que lo harías, me dijiste que algún día lo harías. No quiero volver a estar sin ti, la primera vez casi me muero..._

—_No puedo hacerlo, ella lo está pasando mal, más que mal… Le hice demasiado daño sin darme cuenta…_

—_¿Entonces te vas y me dejas así? ¡Te he dado mi vida! —le gritó y él negó con la cabeza._

—_Voy a hablar con Bella… —le dijo soltándola y dejándola sobre la cama, antes de girar y salir del cuarto._

_Se encontró a Bella en la sala, caminando rumbo a la habitación, quizás había escuchado los gritos._

—_¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó mirándolo con total confianza, tenía en sus manos un bol lleno de helado y sus ojos tan inocentes. Le destrozaba el corazón pero él mantendría el contacto, la vería crecer y ayudaría a ser feliz._

—_Debo irme… —le contestó y ella asintió tranquilamente, evidentemente no era la primera vez que se iba, al fin y al cabo solo estaba allí muy pocas horas—. Sarah está enferma —se apresuró a explicar, aunque decidió dejar por fuera todo el asunto del intento de suicidio, Bella era muy inocente para aguantar algo como ello—, es un embarazo de alto riesgo, debo cuidarla, y mi hijo también está inquieto, se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo y está perturbado… _

—_No entiendo… —le susurró Bella un poco más pálida._

—_Necesito cuidar a Sarah porque si le sucede algo no podré vivir conmigo mismo… —le confesó—. Lo siento tanto…_

—_Nos deja para siempre —chilló Renée llegando a su lado—,no te quiere ni nos quiso, solamente estuvo con nosotros para pasar el tiempo y ahora vuelve con su verdadera familia._

—_No digas eso, Renée, por favor… —le rogó acercándose hasta ella—. No es así…_

—_¿No nos vas a dejar? —le refutó de nuevo y él bajó la mirada._

—_¿Bill? —escuchó que Bella le preguntaba en una voz más baja._

—_Lo siento, cielo —le susurró acercándose a ella y acariciando su mejilla—. Te prometo que siempre estaré ahí, que podremos vernos._

—_¡No! —escuchó Bill que le gritaba y después lo empujaba—. Si no nos quieres nunca más vuelvas… Entiendes, si no me quieres no tendrás derecho a vernos nunca más. Ni a mí ni mucho menos a Bella que no es nada tuyo… ¡No volverás a verlo, Bella! —le exigió mirando fijamente a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_¡Bella no tiene nada que ver con esto, Renée! Y claro que las quiero… —les refutó Bill._

—_Si nos quisieras no te irías, nos elegirías a nosotras… —le dijo ella llorando desesperadamente._

—_Renée…_

—_No nos dejes… no te iras… —Salió corriendo hacia la puerta y se detuvo frente a ella._

_Bella los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y él sintió como el teléfono celular comenzaba a repicar, mientras Renée volvía a increparlo._

_Él la vio asustado, aturdido y con el corazón roto, miró hacia Bella que estaba mucho más pálida y había tirado el bol de helado, no lloraba como su madre, solo los miraba, eso le desgarraba más el corazón._

—_Lo siento, Bella… —le susurró y trató de alcanzar a Renée—. Cielo, no puedo… Debo irme…_

—_No… no… —le rogó Renée sin apartarse de la puerta, hasta que Bella caminó, tomó los brazos de su madre e hizo que se alejara._

—_Vete… —le susurró Bella y él apretó los labios._

_Las miró fijamente una vez en la puerta, Renée lloraba acurrucada en los brazos de Bella y ella lo miraba con una tristeza infinita mientras la sostenía para que no cayera o se arrastrara hacia él, protegiéndola. _

_Eso terminó de partir su corazón. Abrió la puerta y las dejó a ambas._

Bill parpadeó y limpió las lágrimas, ni siquiera sabía que había comenzado a llorar.

—Dejarlas fue una de las cosas más difíciles y dolorosas que he vivido… —le susurró y la sintió removerse.

—¿Dejarnos? —escuchó que Bella le preguntaba y le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

—Nada, tonterías mías… estaba recordando cosas que no tienen sentido… —Bella lo miró interrogante, él suspiró rindiéndose—. Cuando le dije a tu madre que me debía ir… aún me persigue la forma en que me rogó que no lo hiciera, pero…

—Tenías que hacerlo —le contestó Bella con voz áspera—. Amabas a alguien más, debías cuidarla, yo lo entiendo y la verdad rogar no sirvió de nada, nunca lo hace… Edward no lo entendió así, él me lo reclamó esa noche, me preguntó por qué no le rogaba que se quedara, que lo intentáramos, pero, ¿para qué? No haría ninguna diferencia, no lo hizo contigo que amabas tanto a mi madre… mucho menos con él, que me dijo que ya no me amaba…

Bill parpadeó y apretó el agarre de su mano.

—Solamente un imbécil puede dejarte, Bella, así como solo un imbécil pudo dañar a tu madre… tantas veces…

Ella lo miró fijamente y abrió la boca para hablar pero la puerta de la habitación abriéndose no se lo permitió.

—¿Isabella Masen? —Ambos giraron para encontrar a una mujer joven con una bata blanca y una sonrisa relajante—. Mi nombre es Carmen, vengo del departamento de Psiquiatría, quisiera hacerte unas preguntas…

Bill se levantó y besó su frente antes de salir de la habitación dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Se apoyó a un lado en la pared y cerró los ojos buscando tranquilizarse. Estuvo así un tiempo, hasta que sintió que alguien se paraba frente a él. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Jacob, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó inmediatamente.

—¿En serio? —Le refutó Jacob rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Soy su jefe, ella está sola… ella me necesita…

—Y una mierda que te necesita —le refutó Jacob—. Necesita a su esposo, llámalo y lárgate, que mi madre quiere el suyo…

Bill rodó los ojos.

—Ya lo hice, no conseguí comunicarme con Edward, y la verdad, Jacob, ¿qué mierda te importa…?

—¿Qué dejes a mi hermana tirada por la hija de tu amante? —le preguntó y Bill sintió que un frío lo recorría desde la punta de sus pies.

—¿Cómo…?

—Siempre lo he sabido, Bill… —le comentó metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos—. Los vi un día muchos años atrás, la familia feliz, caminando por un centro comercial cuando en mi casa mi madre sufría por ti y me repetía una y otra vez la basura que eras por dejarla sola…

Bill se pasó una mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza.

—Bella está enferma —confesó entonces y lo sintió tensarse—. Aún no se sabe qué tiene, Edward no está cerca y Renée murió años atrás de leucemia, ella está sola, no puedo dejarla… no puedo dejarla…

—Ella no es tu responsabilidad —le insistió Jacob y Bill se enderezó y se paró frente a él.

—Cállate, no sabes nada…

—¿Qué no sé? ¿Es tu hija, acaso? ¿Es una bastarda? ¿Caíste tan bajo así? —Bill lo tomó por las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero pero al ver que dos enfermeras pasaban cerca mirándolos con alarma los liberó.

—No, no es mi hija —contestó apartándose—. Y no la insultarás.

—Bill, ¿qué diablos…?

—Tuvo un sangrado anoche y se sobre medicó, perdió la conciencia mientras manejaba y por eso se accidentó… tuvieron que hacerle un lavado de estómago… Están evaluándola para no tener duda de que no fue… Intencionado…

Jacob quedó paralizado y miró hacia la puerta, frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza, Bill sabía lo que recordaba, a él le había pasado lo mismo cuando quedó parado frente a la puerta de ese baño, con la sangre y el cabello mezclándose alrededor, se trasladó a un baño distinto, todo lleno de sangre cuando llegó de ver a Sarah en el hospital.

—No me pidas que la deje, Jacob… No puedo hacerlo.

—Harás exactamente eso, Bill —le refutó—, no voy a permitir que volvamos de nuevo a lo mismo, a mi madre no le dio la gana de dejarte cuando debería, justificándose en Becca, tú dijiste que serías un buen padre para ella, actúa como tal… Ella es mejor y más inocente que todos nosotros, y quiero que continúe de esa forma.

—Bella no tiene la culpa de nada de esto, era tan niña como tú cuando comenzó todo esto, no quiero que la trates mal…

—¿Cuándo lo he hecho? ¿O se te olvida que tengo dos años trabajando a su lado y nunca he sacado tu mierda? Sabía quién era desde que la vi por primera vez, ¿por qué crees que acepté por fin? Quería ver que no nos dabas problemas de nuevo, pero la conocí y vi que no tenían nada que ver… Bella es una buena persona, el único monstruo de esta historia, eres tú…

Bill frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente.

—Jacob, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? Han pasado años, hijo, ¿podríamos iniciar de nuevo? Todo es distinto ahora…

Él sonrió sardónicamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas, pero como siempre nunca verás más allá de lo que te importa, nada es distinto, y no hay nada que empezar, tú eres mi simple jefe y estoy allí porque madre me lo pidió.

—No puedes pasar la vida sin perdonar…

—¿Y qué quieres que perdone con tanto ahínco? —le respondió Jacob mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Qué tú y Renée jodieron nuestras vidas? ¿O quizás que tus acciones llevaron a mi madre al borde de la muerte y que no te importaba? ¿O quizás es mejor que te perdone como si nada hubiera pasado que fue tan infeliz que prefirió intentar suicidarse? No, no tengo nada que perdonarte… Porque para mí tú ya no existes.

Bill apretó los labios y desvió la mirada hacia el cuarto sintiéndose humillado y dolido, sobre todo porque no sabía cómo defenderse de ello, sabía que era hora de pagar por sus acciones, lidiar con las consecuencias.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación. Se apartó de Jacob para interrogar a la psiquiatra que salía.

—Doctora, ¿cómo está Bella? ¿Qué sucedió con…?

—La paciente parece que en verdad no tiene ningún recuerdo de haber ingerido más de una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, por lo que no fue un intento de suicido previamente planificado, pero es muy pronto para cualquier diagnostico, esto fue simplemente una entrevista previa. Sin embargo, resulta claro que debemos descartar posibles trastornos, aunque es seguro que presenta una inestabilidad emocional —respondió la doctora y después de contestar unas cuantas preguntas y decir que volvería al día siguiente los dejó solos.

Bill solamente se concentró en respirar profundamente, mirando hacia la puerta aterrorizado.

—Vete a casa —le indicó Jacob.

—No puedo dejarla sola —le repitió.

—Yo estaré aquí… —le indició Jacob—. Becca cuenta contigo, Bill, no la decepciones también…

Bill parpadeó y miró a su hijo que sin pronunciar otra palabra caminó hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta, diciéndole en voz alta a Bella que su nuevo siervo había llegado.

Él se quedó unos minutos allí sin poder decir nada, mirando hacia la puerta. Sintió que su teléfono vibraba y cuando observó quién llamaba se le apretó el corazón, tomó el teléfono y caminó hasta quedar frente a la habitación de Bella.

—Hola, papi —escuchó que le decía en el auricular. Sonrió.

—Hola, Becca, ¿cómo está todo? —le preguntó.

—¿Vendrás a verme bailar? Empiezo en una hora…

Él apretó los labios y miró hacia la habitación, Jacob estaba sentado en el que había sido su puesto y le hablaba a Bella, y juraba que por un momento algo más o menos parecido al inicio de una sonrisa se marcó en sus labios, aunque tal vez podía ser solamente su imaginación. Suspiró profundamente escuchando la voz de su nena más pequeña que lo llamaba.

—Claro, cielo, no me lo perdería por nada, ya voy para allá.

—¡Bien! —escuchó que gritaba emocionada—. Te quiero, papi…

—Yo también, tesoro… —le respondió y trancó la llamada.

Miró de nuevo hacia la habitación, sabiendo que Dios le había dado más oportunidades de las que en verdad merecía, y esperando que todas las cosas buenas que había hecho fueran más que suficientes, incluyendo su deseo de hacerlo mejor con Becca, porque sabía que sus dos principales víctimas estaban frente a él, como si quisieran condenarlo, escuchó la risa de Jacob y sintió que su estómago se retorcía, a veces deseaba conocer a la persona en que se convertía cuando no estaba cerca, cuando se encontraba en presencia de alguien que en verdad apreciaba.

—¿Qué puede hacer tu siervo ahora que estás paralizada en una cama? —escuchó que le preguntaba. Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo por qué siempre sacas esa idiotez de la fuerza y dominación… —le refutó Bella con voz plana. Jacob suspiró y se acercó a su cama.

—Porque estás hecha de un material duro de roer… lo conozco, es igual que el mío, Bella, no permitas que el material se quiebre… —Ambos se miraron por unos instantes.

—Estoy cansada… Más que cansada… Jacob… —le comentó con voz plana y el corazón de Bill se apretó con tanta fuerza que no supo como no explotó, por lo que entró a la habitación haciendo con su presencia que el silencio retumbara alrededor.

—Me retiro por hoy, cielo, mañana volveré… —le dijo Bill acercándose a su lado, causando que Jacob se apartara inmediatamente—. Quería quedarme como el visitante, pero…

—Yo me quedaré… —le interrumpió Jacob sin mirarlo.

—No tienen que hacer eso… Yo… puedo quedarme sola…

—Sí, eso fue lo que dijiste ayer… —escuchó que Jacob decía y lo agradeció. Bella se tensó pero no respondió nada.

—Te quiero, Bella —le susurró Bill besando su frente y sintió como se tensaba aún más. Miró hacia Jacob y suspiró—. Mi hijo lo sabe todo…

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró hacia Jacob, con expresión asustada. Él giró a su vez, ya que si de alguna forma había rabia en su mirada juraba que iba a matarlo, pero su hijo solo le sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

—Sí... ¿Qué crees? ¿Eso nos convierte en familia?

—No… —repitieron Bill y Bella al mismo tiempo, pero Jacob solamente rio, y él extrañó a su hijo.

—Nos vemos después… Jacob —Se dirigió a su hijo y lo miró fijamente—. Cualquier cosa me llamas…

Jacob asintió y él salió de allí, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor y sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer ahora, esa vez no sería como las anteriores, nadie saldría destrozado y él no abandonaría a otra de las mujeres que lo necesitaban o la dejaría desprotegida.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número al que debió llamar semanas atrás, cuando se enteró de todo esto. Escuchó dos repiques y le contestaron inmediatamente.

—¿Bill? ¿Qué haces llamándome a esta hora? —escuchó que le respondieron.

—Hola, Jasper —saludó mientras entraba en el ascensor.

* * *

Lo sé, en este instante quieren matarme, pero este capítulo era necesario, y solo podríamos saber todo esto con una percepción de Bill... así que tenganme paciencia. La semana que viene espero que tengamos doble cap, un Edward y un Bella...

Muchisimas gracias a Gine y a Gise, con este capítulo que surgio como él mismo quiso. Además de las debidas experticias médicas de Pao y ahora Elisa, gracias de verdad por ello :D

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	9. Así es la vida

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

Soundtrack: _Así es la vida_, de _Ricky Martin, _ www . youtube watch?v=6JuiukJeN5Y

"_Que difícil es decir lo siento,  
traicionar un juramento,  
un aniversario sin promesas,  
sin un solo beso.  
Profanar la cama en que dormimos  
y la mesa que gozamos  
y beber del vaso que bebimos  
con distintos labios…"  
_

* * *

_Edward observó a Bella que estaba parada en la orilla de la playa privada y desierta, sonriéndole ligeramente._

—_¡El agua no está tan fría! —le gritó y la observó unir sus pies pisándolos ligeramente y apretar las manos en forma de puño._

_Quizás tendría que ver también con que su único vestuario era su franela._

—_Ven —le exigió Edward palmeando el agua y causando que saltaran varias gotas hacia adelante._

—_¿Está muy profunda? —escuchó que le preguntaba._

—_¡Bella! ¡Ven aquí! —le exigió y ella se mordió la uña del dedo meñique mientras daba un paso hacia adelante—. Bella… —advirtió._

_Ella puso los ojos en blanco y después se quitó la franela vieja para tirarla donde había dejado sus calzoncillos unos minutos atrás._

_Sintió que el aire se concentraba en sus pulmones incapaz de escaparse y que todo su cuerpo cobraba vida, más de la que había corrido en los últimos veinte minutos por lo menos._

_La observó caminar hacia él y se endureció a pesar del agua fría, el cuerpo de ella causaba ese efecto. La miró lentamente mientras sus pies tocaban el agua y daba un brinquillo por la temperatura._

—_Yo te calentaré cuando llegues a mi lado… —le prometió con voz más enronquecida que antes._

_Paseó sus ojos por sus piernas hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde se concentró por unos cuantos momentos, sintiendo que su pene se tensaba aun más. Forzó a su vista a subir por su estómago y gimió ligeramente, su piel debajo del sol vespertino de California se volvía más cremosa, y la forma en como sus pechos rebotaban a cada paso que daba le estaba dejando casi sin respiración._

_Inconscientemente comenzó a caminar para encontrarla en medio camino y cuando estuvo a dos pasos de distancia la tomó en brazos y jaló para que lo abrazara por la cintura con sus piernas mientras poseía sus labios._

_La besó como un poseso, acariciando su espalda y tocando las hebras de su cabello con sus dedos._

_Sintió que se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo, casi asfixiándolo con la presión, pero no le importaba, no cuando lo besaba, cuando metía su lengua entre sus labios y lo probaba o mucho menos cuando succionaba su lengua en su boca. Cielo bendito, amaba cuando hacia especialmente eso y lo único que podía pensar a causa de ello era poseerla y querer que continuara por siempre._

_Se dejó caer en el agua para que los rodeara y ella emitió un grito ahogado apartándose de sus labios pero abrazándole con más fuerza._

—_¡Edward! —escuchó que gritaba y él rio libremente deseando poder flotar con ella así, abrazada a su cuerpo—. ¡Eres un desquiciado…! —le reclamó aún sin soltarse en lo más mínimo—. ¡Está helada!._

_Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras besaba su cuello._

—_Podrías castigarme por ser tan desquiciado… te doy permiso —se jugó y escuchó su risa ahogada antes de pasar a la acción, comenzando a hundirlo en el agua._

_Él hizo lo mismo casi inmediatamente, a pesar que sus razones eran distintas, más que ahogarla lo que hacía era tocarla, rozarla. Y en una de las veces que salieron a la superficie ella estaba sin respiración por dos buenas razones._

_Edward la abrazó de nuevo bajando una mano para comenzar a acariciarla íntimamente. Ella jadeó y cerró los ojos con una arruguita en el medio, mientras intentaba respirar ahogadamente entre sus labios abiertos._

—_Eres tan hermosa… —le susurró buscando su boca para tomarla a la vez que seguía estimulándola, había aprendido varias cosas, entre ellas que Bella siempre necesitaba estimulación previa antes de llegar a la penetración. _

_Ella lo abrazó de brazos y piernas, a la vez que subía sus manos para acariciar su cabello y arañarlo. _

_Estuvieron jugando por varios minutos, excitándose ambos en el proceso, mientras detrás de ellos el cielo se oscurecía. Cuando ya la excitación era demasiada y Bella soltaba pequeños gemidos contra su piel, él se guió dentro de su cuerpo y ambos jadearon._

_Comenzó con movimientos lentos, casi siguiendo el ritmo del oleaje, ambos jadeaban abrazados besando cada parte mojada que pudieran alcanzar. Hasta que fue demasiado y comenzaron a acelerar movimientos._

_En ese instante ella lo besó mordiendo sus labios y él sintió que llegaba a las estrellas. _

_._

_La miraba moverse por la cocina mientras preparaba algo para que comieran, habían estado tan concentrados en pasear, conocer los alrededores y… nadar un poco, que no habían comido nada. _

_El sitio era hermoso y agradecía a Emmett el préstamo, salvo que el muy bastardo le había puesto bastantes ideas en la cabeza respecto de los potenciales usos de la playa privada… _

_Colocó el codo sobre el desayunador y apoyó la cara sobre su palma observándola, se habían bañado cuando llegaron y ella estaba usando un pantaloncillo y una franelilla, su cabello estaba atado en el tope de su cabeza a pesar que algunos rulos escapaban libres por su cuello y mejillas. Ambos llevaban rato sin decir una palabra, después de salir de la playa sonriendo se hundieron en un silencio cómodo y ella se ensimismó un poco, pero estaba bien, porque sabía que ahora todo era distinto. _

—_¿Sientes algo distinto? —Le preguntó Bella y él frunció el ceño sin entender bien, además de estar sorprendido porque había pensado algo parecido al mismo instante._

—_¿Distinto, cómo? —le inquirió._

—_No lo sé… —Dejó de cortar unas verduras y se giró a verlo—. Creí que al estar casada contigo algo cambiaría, pero… no me siento diferente…_

_Edward sonrió ampliamente._

—_Yo sí lo hago —comentó—, tengo un hombre rugiendo dentro de mí como un gorila, gritando a todos los vientos: "ella me pertenece"_

_Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

—_Tenemos meses juntos, y estaba viviendo contigo… no comprendo cómo algo como un simple papel de matrimonio cambiaria eso…_

—_Es una cosa de hombres… —respondió y la vio asentir comprensivamente antes de retornar a su tarea—. Mamá me escribió anoche —le cambió el tema y Bella paró de cortar de nuevo el tomate—, quiere que pasemos por Forks en las vacaciones después que me gradúe, le respondí que en este instante estábamos de luna de miel, y que la familia de Emmett nos prestó la cabaña y que no queríamos pensar en nada más que en nosotros. Pero que estaba seguro que en vacaciones iría bien..._

_Ella titubeó y después volteó para encararlo._

—_Yo… No quiero ir a Forks –susurró con voz asustada._

—_Sé que no deseas ver a tu padre, pero podemos…_

—_Son vecinos —respondió Bella más tensa—. Son… —cerró los ojos por un instante— cercanos… Sabes que no quiero tener contacto con él…_

_La miró fijamente y frunció el ceño, se veía preocupada y un poco pálida, por lo que acarició su mejilla suavemente, queriendo que se calentara._

—_Bien… señora Masen —se jugó y ella lo recompensó con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes lo que causo que su pecho se apretara—. Yo siempre la cuidaré… —le prometió de nuevo y ella asintió._

—_Gracias, Edward, así como yo quiero protegerte, recuérdalo siempre, por favor… —le respondió y él besó sus labios mientras asentía._

Edward abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño para luego hacer una mueca como si se sintiera ligeramente desahuciado, había pensado que todo mejoraría cuando llegara a Michigan, ya un mes atrás. Se había abocado completamente en la investigación y en alquilar un apartamento, a pesar que al principio había decidido tomárselo con tranquilidad y vivir en la casa de Emmett. Tuvo que salir huyendo despavorido después de la primera noche de películas.

No tenía nada en contra de las películas viejas, incluso había disfrutado gratamente de_ Aquí a la eternidad_, pero no disfrutó de ninguna forma el maratón de sexo entre Bree y Emmett que se produjo después. Los dos eran malditamente ruidosos y… eh… vocales; había tenido que correr hacia cualquier bar para salvaguardar su cordura.

Al siguiente día había comenzado su búsqueda y había encontrado un piso cómodo y pequeño en _Royal Oak_, le servía ya que estaba solamente a unos minutos de distancia del _Beaumont_.

Como había imaginado cuando recibió la invitación, era más jefe del proyecto que el propio Emmett, quien únicamente se limitaba a pasear por la oficina unas veces al día sin siquiera calentar la silla alegando que los casos no le dejaban respiro. Egocéntrico aprovechado. Sin embargo, en realidad no le molestaba, había algo en el trabajo de campo que le encantaba, habían llamado el proyecto: "Beneficios de la antibioterapia en pacientes con enfermedades cardiovasculares". Emmett había hecho un buen trabajo en el armado de los antecedentes de las enfermedades, planteamiento y recopilación de los datos que se querían para llevar a cabo la investigación; utilizó como muestra los pacientes que acudieron a la consulta de la unidad de cardiología y que estuvieran registrados en las bases de datos del hospital como paciente con una patología cardiovascular, se estableció como criterios de inclusión: sujetos de veinticinco a cincuenta años, que contaran con antecedentes de enfermedades cardiovasculares, sin etología demostrada, con el fin de determinar si dichas enfermedades podrían ser de origen infeccioso. Todo ese proceso le maravillaba, lo cual ciertamente le convertía en alguna especie de nerd, pero no le molestaba demasiado.

El grupo que Emmett había ensamblado era bueno, además de varias enfermeras y técnicos, tenía un par de cardiólogos, todos del mismo hospital, un epidemiólogo, radiólogo, bioanalista y una secretaria que era la diosa del archivo; era un buen equipo. Sentía que habían avanzado mucho, a pesar que aun no habían recopilado ningún resultado cercanamente concluyente. Pero estaban aún en fase preliminar.

Comenzó a prepararse para ir al hospital obligándose a seguir pensando en cosas banales, no en el recuerdo que lo había atormentado medio dormido ni en el hecho que al día siguiente cumpliría seis años de casados con Isabella. Se metió debajo del agua sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían y golpeó los azulejos de la pared con frustración y tristeza, jamás imagino en ese entonces que apenas seis años después todo iba a estar acabado. No, más bien todo lo contrario, había actuado como un completo soñador, pensando que podrían superar todas las pruebas que les pusieran adelante, que iban a estar juntos hasta el final, con una familia, un hogar, lo que ella le había pedido alguna vez y que había querido con ella desde el principio. La frustración, el dolor y el anhelo envolvieron su corazón y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza tratando de controlarse.

Tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Emmett y solicitar el divorcio, pero no conseguía hacerlo, ni siquiera podía pensar en ello, mucho menos en comunicar esa información a un abogado. Solamente lograba extrañarla, cada vez más, sentir que la culpa lo carcomía y desear algo distinto, que su vida no se hubiese arruinado tanto, que de alguna manera pudieran recuperar las cosas y que ya no hubiera más dolor, quería volver al principio, cuando no podían dejar de tocarse y cuando todo tenía más sentido, incluso aunque eso significara que también quería volver a un momento donde no habían tenido nada. La mayoría del tiempo hacía lo posible para no pensar sobre ello o en Seattle, prácticamente había huido de allí y estaba más apartado que nunca, sobre todo por lo que había dejado allí, no solamente a Bella sino también a Renata y su desespero por estar a su lado, terminar con ella no había sido nada fácil y quería darle tiempo para que lo superara antes de siquiera volver a ponerse en su mira de forma personal o informática.

Con esos pensamientos terminó de arreglarse y salió rápidamente camino al hospital, no queriendo pensar en nada pero reproduciéndose en su cabeza todo el fin de semana que habían pasado en la cabaña de Emmett; aún lo agradecía profusamente, el préstamo tanto de la cabaña como de la camioneta para que salieran y disfrutaran de su pequeña luna de miel. Se habían casado un viernes en la tarde en el _Santa_ _Clara County Superior Court_, nada muy romántico o maravilloso pero les había servido a ambos, y esa misma noche, después de una cena, habían salido hacia la cabaña, y ellos habían sido felices. _"Tan endemoniadamente felices_…_"._ Golpeó el volante y bloqueó la dirección donde iban dirigidas sus pensamientos.

Había pensado que todo iba a mejorar en una nueva ciudad, que el ahogo se perdería, y que lo superaría poco a poco. Pero nada estaba más lejos de la verdad. Aún le dolía igual que cuando salió de su casa para no regresar, o quizás más, como si la necesidad por Bella solo creciera cada día y nada pudiera acabarla.

.

Estaba sentado frente a una rubia de menos de veinticinco años que le sonreía sensualmente y aleteaba sus pestañas tan largas que debían golpear sus mejillas. Era bastante caliente, sus pechos eran grandes y se medio escondían en la excusa de vestido que llevaba puesto. Su cabello era corto, eso era un gran negativo para él, odiaba el cabello corto, no entendía por qué las mujeres lo hacían ya que ese era su regalo divino; pero eso no era lo que lo tenía cortado totalmente. Eso estaba muy lejos de lo que lo tenía a un paso de huir.

—El ejercicio es muy importante en mi vida —continuaba diciendo ella—, y mi doctor me dice que correr dos kilómetros y tomar dos litros de agua es lo adecuado para tener un corazón fuerte, ¿quieres sentir mi corazón? —le preguntó coquetamente.

Forzó a su cabeza a quedarse quieta, en vez de negar repetidas veces.

—Emmett me dijo que eras cardiólogo como él… —comentó ella lamiendo su labio inferior insinuantemente. Cambiando de táctica y buscando que él hablara esa vez.

Él no sabía qué decir. Odiaba tener citas. Odiaba todo eso, sobre todo detestaba que cada parte de su ser añorara que fuera una castaña en vez de rubia y el dolor que ese pensamiento conllevaba.

—¡Amor, lamento llegar tarde! —escuchó que gritaban y antes de saber qué estaba ocurriendo sintió que alguien se sentaba en su regazo y lo abrazaba buscando besar su cuello.

Se quedó paralizado. Notó solamente cabello castaño golpeando sus labios y frunció el ceño preguntándose en qué mundo había sido transportado y porqué de todos los deseos que tenía, le había sido otorgado uno de forma tan errónea.

Bree giró la cabeza hacia la rubia y le frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó amenazadoramente—. Piérdete o te arrepentirás…

Edward se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando vio a la rubia huir despavorida buscando otra presa, imaginaba, bien lejos de allí. La situación podría resultar graciosa ya que Bree era una cosita que no llegaba al metro sesenta, quizás un par de centímetros más que Bella, e imaginaba que el peso redondeaba los cincuenta. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era como un mosquito, alguien con la que podrían acabar con un solo movimiento de manos… Eso era hasta que esos grandes ojos azules se enfriaban y deseabas tener un muro protector entre ella y cualquier cosa que amenazara. Rezando seriamente nunca, jamás, ser su presa.

Además que sus ojos brillaban como si quebrara penes por el simple placer de hacerlo y eso congelaba a cualquier hombre.

—¡Bree, Demonios! ¡Me prometiste diez minutos más! —le gruñó Emmett antes de apartarla del regazo de Edward, sentarse en la silla a su lado y acomodarla sobre el suyo propio.

Bueno, al parecer a casi cualquier hombre.

—Uno de mis más entrañables amigos estaba muriendo allí, no podía dejarlo así… crea mal karma —comentó Bree sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo.

—Voy a renunciar —espetó Emmett—, le he dado lo mejor de mi libreta negra a ese imbécil y las ha descartado a todas…

—Quizás sea la idea de usar los desperdicios de otra persona… —informó Bree irónicamente y Emmett se rio entre dientes antes de acercarse y besarle el hombro.

—No te pongas celosa… —le comentó lo bastante sonoramente para que Edward le escuchara.

—¿Por tu promiscuidad y poco respeto al género femenino? Tendrías que interesarme antes…

Emmett se vio ofendido con los labios tirados hacia adelante como si hiciese un gran e idiota puchero y después apartó la mirada para chequear a una pelirroja que estaba pasando.

—Redirecciona esos ojos, tigre —comentó Bree y él volvió a reír entre dientes antes de besar ahora su cuello.

Edward suspiró antes de dar otro trago a su cerveza.

—No importa —informó Emmett regresando al tópico anterior—, la que te tengo para mañana será la elegida, te largaras con ella a un hotel sin falta, tiene unas… —Hizo un gesto con las manos en su pecho y antes de que pudiera notarlo Bree lo había golpeado.

Edward sonrió maliciosamente. Después entendió lo que quería decir y se tensó.

—Mañana no hay trato.

Emmett apretó los labios volviéndolos una fina línea y le enarcó una ceja, pero Edward se puso en sus treces, era claro que de ninguna manera buscaría una mujer el día de su aniversario. Jamás. Nunca. Totalmente fuera de cuestión, a pesar de lo idiota que eso pareciera, era como si estuviese manchando toda una parte importante de su vida si lo hiciese, no sabía qué pasaría al año siguiente, pero en ese año en especial no quería tener una sustituta o conocer a alguien más, inclusive si fuera indicada. Además tenía la agenda copada, estaba entre beberse el mundo y ahogarse en su propio vomito o golpearse la cabeza contra una pared hasta quedar inconsciente, ninguno de los eventos era reprogramable.

—Emmett, ve a buscarme un trago y tárdate un rato… —le pidió Bree y él la miró molesto—. Es solo que tendré un momento _hallmark_ con Edward, pero si quieres estar presente…

—Me largo… —comentó Emmett apartándose tan rápidamente que casi tira a Bree en el suelo y dirigiéndose hacia la barra.

Edward y Bree se miraron un par de segundos y se carcajearon.

—No sé qué haces con ese imbécil —le comentó Edward cuando se calmo—, jamás pensé que alguna vez pudieran llegar a ser pareja, generalmente te enervaba todo lo que hacía, cómo hablaba y trataba a las mujeres, recuerdo que uno de tus insultos hacia él quedó patentado en la facultad: _"egocéntrico, misógino de la mierda con valores tan bajos que ni siquiera podría ser aceptado por la Ku Klux Klan"_, fue tan cotizado que se creó un club llamado EGOMISKKK… las plazas de acceso fueron muy cotizadas y las víctimas eran bastante variables…

Bree se carcajeó por el recuerdo y se encogió de hombros. Edward la miró aturdido.

—Es tan extraño verlos juntos… —insistió.

—Me hace reír y ser yo misma… incluso cuando pensé que nunca más lo seria… —comentó con una actitud más relajada de la que en verdad pensaba que tenía. Él frunció el ceño y Bree suspiró—. ¿Por qué dejaste a Bella?

La miró por unos segundos y le enarcó una ceja, ella sabía por qué lo había hecho, se lo había contado todo cuando se encontraron esa primera noche cuando llego a Michigan, incluso había pensado que iba a partirle el trasero, ya que al parecer había tenido problemas con el departamento de fidelidad con el hombre con el que estaba antes de Emmett.

—Sabes porqué… —respondió.

—No, allí hay algo más, entiendo por qué decidiste dejarla, pero no entiendo por qué lo hiciste si te sientes tan miserable con ello, generalmente uno deja un matrimonio o una relación porque ya no puede aguantar más, porque tu cuota de sufrimiento está saturada y ya no puedes hacer más que renunciar. El problema que he visto en este mes contigo es que cada día caes más en la miseria y no creo que con ella hubiera sido así, a pesar de lo que me dijiste…

—Ella quería que me fuera —intento él pero Bree le paró rápidamente.

—No hablemos de lo que Bella pudo o no querer, hablemos de ti, tú fuiste quién decidió irse, quién decidió hacer sus maletas, esperarla y decirle que se había acabado todo, dando final a un matrimonio de seis años, sin terapia, sin esfuerzos, sin conversación, solo… finito. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Edward apretó los labios y volteó su cara, pensando en esas palabras y tomando un sorbo de su botella.

—Si decidiste eso debiste de estar seguro de varias cosas, llegar allí por un motivo, y no me trago lo que me has dicho… —Bree tomó su mano suavemente—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —insistió—. Recuerdo a Bella, pero sobre todo te recuerdo a ti, la forma en cómo la mirabas y en que tu mundo era ella, la manera cómo te referías a ella cuando hablábamos por teléfono o por correo, era como si la idolatraras de alguna manera… —Él hizo una mueca por esa expresión—. Lo recuerdas también, ¿no es así? Y realmente no creo que eso haya cambiado, a pesar de no estar a su lado igual sigues gravitando a su alrededor.

—Bree… —susurró intentando cortarla de alguna manera.

—Emmett te ha presentado a quizás toda su dichosa libreta y varios comodines, pero a ninguna la has visto; sin embargo, esa chica… Rebe… la acosadora… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Renata —respondió entre dientes.

—Esa… —comentó ella haciendo un gesto como si la descartara o simplemente no le interesara—. Lo que sea, esa chica, significó algo más, lo suficiente como para arriesgar tu matrimonio, pero aun así no lo continuaste… Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste a Bella?

Él se paso una mano por su cabello y se rindió.

—Por eso…

—No entiendo… —musitó Bree.

—La engañé —confesó evitando el contacto visual—. Yo estuve con otra mujer y jodí todo lo que teníamos y podríamos haber conseguido, y me sentía tan culpable… me estaba carcomiendo dormir con ella y levantarme de nuevo, eso era un total suplicio porque sabía que le había fallado. No tenía derecho de nada y pensé que… No sé… Si la había engañado significaba que ya no había nada allí. Pero actué como un cobarde, prefería dejarla que decírselo, porque si ya pensaba que no era lo que necesitaba para sí misma, después de saber que la había engañado jamás volvería siquiera a verme…

Bree alzó una mano para detenerlo.

—Si te sentías así, ¿por qué demonios la engañaste en primer lugar?

Edward bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Porque ahora eran más los momentos en que ella no me miraba, ¿sabes cuando te miran pero sientes que traspasan a otra parte? ¿Qué no están allí? Eso es lo que sentí que hacía Bella una y otra vez. —Pasó una mano por su cabello—. Porque toda mi vida me sentía como si tuviese que correr para alcanzarla y cada vez que llegaba a tocar su huella más cercana ya ella se había ido mucho más lejos…—Negó con la cabeza con pesar—. Quería sentirme, no sé… apreciado de nuevo, y Renata llegó y... creí que lo haría, pero no fue así, lo que sucedió es que la engañé, me engañé y le di los motivos para que se marchara...

—Y la extrañas…

—Como un condenado… —dijo jugando con la botella—. Además, ella también me engañó, Bill…, así nunca se hubiera acostado con él, no lo sé… Y las cosas, ella no me quería allí…

—Creo que estas equivocado.

—Ella me botó de la casa —insistió.

—No, sobre el engaño. Escucha —se acercó más a él—, no lo estoy justificando, Edward, sé qué pasa cuando te engañan, lo que uno siente, Mark me engañó como el bastardo que era por meses antes que me obligaran a unir dos más dos y viera que algo iba mal; y cuando por fin sucedió… no puedo explicarte lo que eso me hizo, fue como si me quebrara, tu autoestima y confianza huyen muy lejos; te puedes convertir en alguien que nunca deseaste ser. Él se empeñó en tratar de salvar algo de lo nuestro pero yo lo rechacé tajantemente, no había justificación alguna, fui terca, lo culpé de todos los errores habidos y por haber, sin ver que yo también arruiné la relación; me volví una persona horrible en el proceso; paranoica, controladora, celosa, incluso en alguien que fue capaz de golpearlo un día, en uno de sus intentos por reconquistarme. Él nos rompió al traicionarme pero yo terminé de destruirnos, y ni siquiera quiero empezar a hablar sobre lo que me hice a mí misma, pasé de ser una mujer alegre y segura a una neurótica desgraciada… No me conocía, y no valoraba quién era o lo que había conseguido, solo el fracaso de no haber conseguido que él me amara lo suficiente como para nunca mirar a alguien más.

Edward la miró con el corazón en la boca, pensando en lo que le había hecho a Bella y rezando que nunca se enterara, no quería destrozarla, o por lo menos no más de lo que lo había hecho al romper sus votos, por eso no había dicho nada. Por eso y porque sabía que cuando lo hiciera todo había acabado y aunque se odiara a sí mismo al admitirlo, estaba seguro que a pesar de querer ser dramático con un ultimátum, y acostarse con cualquier mujer, no quería acabar nada. No en realidad, solamente quería que ella lo mirara como antes, que ella fuera lo que fue una vez.

—Cuando por fin terminó todo yo estaba quebrada —continuó Bree haciendo que volcara de nuevo su atención—, ahora que razono con la cabeza fría pienso que pude hacer las cosas en forma distinta, tratar de salvar algo, quizás no funcionara, pero no hubiera quedado un "¿y si?" pendiente. En cambio, mi vida cambió totalmente, incluso tuve que salir de la ciudad y vine a trabajar aquí, Emmett me ayudó mucho y él… no lo sé, es distinto, había actuado como un imbécil en la universidad pero ahora valoro mucho cosas que antes podía detestar, como su sinceridad casi ridícula, su idiotez desmedida motivada por su egocentrismo, su forma de ver la vida con un matiz menos intenso y su manera de disfrutar del aquí y ahora. Él hizo que recordara la mujer que era, me sacó de la concha en que me había metido por lo de Mark y… me hace sentir completa, a pesar que de ninguna manera es lo que había pensado para mí misma, no es un príncipe, ni de asomo, y puede darse al odio muchas veces, pero estoy segura que no entrará en juegos, nunca fue su estilo, ni me engañara por meses antes de…

—No seré yo… —le interrumpió y Bree suspiró.

—Solamente puedo decirte varias cosas, es peor enterarte de un engaño por un tercero, o ni Dios quiera como sucedió en mi caso, por la mujer involucrada, eso hiere más ya que además de la traición, humillación esta el engaño de la persona en la que más confías, sin contar la idea de que te trate como una idiota sin cerebro, manipulable, eso le haría daño y sé que no quieres hacerlo…

—No, no quiero… —confesó Edward. Bree sonrió ligeramente.

—Quizás… deberías considerar en hablarlo con ella y buscar alguna opción… No soporto verte miserable, y la amas aún… Eso sale a simple vista, además, ustedes tienen una historia, un matrimonio… promesas. No hagas como hice yo, Edward...

—¿Y si es ella quien no me quiere? —le preguntó y ella se encogió de hombros apretando el agarre de su mano.

—A un corazón roto se sobrevive, Edward, te lo aseguro, pero esto que estás viviendo podría carcomerte, eso también te lo garantizo.

—Yo le prometí que la cuidaría toda la vida, que le sería fiel y le amaría… —confesó y Bree sonrió.

—Entonces cuídala al evitarle el dolor de enterarse por alguien que no seas tú, sé sincero con ella… y quién sabe… —le recomendó su amiga.

—¿Aún seguimos en Hallmark? —preguntó Emmett llegando allí con el ceño fruncido y Bree se levantó para abrazarlo, soltando una risilla.

—Vámonos, guapetón, que quiero dar una pequeña muestra de tu trasero a las cerdas envidiosas que nos rodean… —le pidió Bree y Emmett se carcajeó mientras la tomaba en brazos hasta casi cargarla.

—Vivo solo para complacerte —le dijo subiendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Bree puso los ojos en blanco antes de ir hacia una especie de rockola antigua junto con Emmett y comenzaron a discutir sobre cuál canción pondrían. Él solamente podía imaginarlo, por supuesto, así como presumió que fue Bree la que ganó —ya que colocó la moneda, dio a un botón y levantó los brazo en victoria—, Emmett la nalgueó, causando que la castaña lo mirara aturdida y le golpeara el pecho.

Edward alzó las cejas cuando vio que Emmett la arrinconaba contra la rockola y decidió desviar la mirada ya que de alguna forma era una escena muy intima.

Unos minutos después salió hacia la calle, respiró la fría brisa y sacó el teléfono mientras sentía que se congelaba. Había dejado su antigua línea en el hospital ya que era un número corporativo y había hablado con Solomon varias veces preguntando si había llamado alguien importante. Evidentemente ansiaba cada vez que fuera Bella quién lo hubiera llamado, pero nunca fue así, solamente había recibido la llamada de algunos pacientes, nada importante; tampoco tenía muchos contactos que se comunicaran por allí, estaba con sus amigos, por lo menos los más cercanos, y ya eran años de que la relación con su madre era por más difusa, así que no se comunicaban a menudo. Por lo que la única llamada que esperaba era la que no conseguía.

Sin embargo, Bree tenía razón, debía hablar con ella, así fuera para añorar un año en su vida, se había rendido, así de fácil, necesitaba escuchar su voz y de nuevo rogaría por migajas si eso era suficiente. La extrañaba, extrañaba su voz, su sonrisa, su mirada, al menos la verdadera, quería sentir su abrazo y poder dormir una noche entera con la sensación de seguridad que lo embargaba cuando la tenía protegida entre sus brazos. Y la amaba, incluso cuando lo hería, quizás… solo quizás... _"Soy un imbécil", _pensó mientras marcaba su número, el que se sabía de memoria.

Escuchó dos repiques antes que contestaran y su saludo quedó en su garganta cuando en vez de la voz que esperaba se encontró con una masculina.

—¿Sí, diga…? No, Bella —continuó el hombre con tono distinto, más cariñoso—, no te atrevas a moverte de esa cama, yo lo tengo y no voy a dártelo, está secuestrado. Continúa así y te aporreare el trasero –Escuchó una risa que era definitivamente de ella y su pecho se hundió. ¿Qué demonios?—. ¿Quién habla? —escuchó que le preguntaban.

Conocía esa voz, ¿no? Era… ¿era el idiota de Bill? ¿Era…? ¿Quién mierda…?

Trancó la llamada sin decir nada y quiso partir el teléfono, en vez de eso golpeó la pared y gruñó con fuerza, Bree le había mareado pero olvidó algo muy importante, ¡ella no lo había querido en su vida! La conocía bien y lo sabía, su corazón lo sabía… Ese pensamiento le hizo daño.

—¡Jefe una mierda! —gruñó al ver que el reloj mostraba casi las once de la noche. ¡Sin contar que mencionaron una cama!

La rabia, los celos, la frustración y una ira asesina lo invadió de tal forma que no podía ver nada más que Bill y su sangre en su esfera, le valía madre los dobles estándares o lo que fuera, solamente quería aplastarlo a él y gritarle a ella.

Se giró y golpeó la puerta del bar con fuerza decidido a dejar toda su mierda atrás.

.

—_Todos nos esperan en el restaurante… —escuchó que Bella decía aunque seguía dejándose arrastrar por el parque que estaba diagonal al juzgado. _

_La jaló hasta que llegaron a la mitad de este donde habían algunas bancas, rodeado de plantas verdes, y grandes árboles, en la lejanía podía escuchar los gritos de algunos niños y el sonido de agua corriendo. Le sonrió a Bella y la guio hasta donde estaban los asientos, le había pedido a los demás que se adelantaran ya que deseaba hacer algo antes de ir a la comida._

_La acomodó frente al banquillo e hizo que se colocara sobre este y se sentara en el respaldo. _

_Se apartó y la miró fijamente, estaba hermosa, usaba un vestido color champaña que había pedido prestado, pero que parecía que fuera de y para ella; llegaba hasta sus rodillas y era sin mangas, su cabello estaba suelto y ondulado, la cara estaba ligeramente maquillada, y unos tacones de ocho centímetros rodeaban sus pies. Era mucho más sencillo de lo que debería usar en su propia boda, pero incluso así se veía gloriosa y lo dejó unos instantes sin aliento, sobre todo cuando recordó la intensidad con lo que la había deseado y que ahora por fin la tenía._

_Ella lo miró confundida y él entrelazó las manos donde ahora estaban los anillos, los cuales eran baratos, una sola tira dorada de fantasía, no había tenido dinero para comprarle un diamante o nada parecido._

—_Algún día tu dedo corazón estará envuelto con un gran diamante —prometió._

—_Lo sé —le respondió ella acariciando su mejilla—, pero si no es así tampoco me importaría…_

—_Sé que no pude darte una boda de ensueños o una vida despreocupada, pero…_

—_Edward… —intentó interrumpirle pero él rozó sus labios para que no lo hiciera, necesitaba decirlo._

—_Pero… te doy a mí mismo para siempre, mi lealtad, mis cuidados, mi vida, mis sueños, mi fidelidad y todo es únicamente tuyo… Te amo, Isabella… Masen, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la enfermedad y en la salud, ahora me tienes en la pobreza, pero prometo que te daré riqueza y cada esfuerzo que hagas por nosotros ahora te lo retribuiré… el doble._

_Bella sonrió y cerró los ojos respirando hacia el cielo como si estuviese calmando._

—_¿Para siempre? —le preguntó ella en un susurro y apretando el agarre de sus manos._

—_Siempre que me quieras —le respondió y ella asintió antes de tomar su nuca y jalarlo para que la besara. _

Sintió un calor y el roce de una rodilla contra su pierna y gimió aún dormido, queriendo voltearse y poseerla enteramente, largamente, hasta que llegara la noche o el día, no le importaba, recitando sus votos matrimoniales, como algunas veces había hecho. Dios, la deseaba tanto, siempre lo haría.

Iba a girar hacia ella pero un segundo antes de moverse se tensó cuando todos los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente queriendo hacerle gemir desesperado, recordó a una pelirroja, un cabello largo y ondulado y una risa ligeramente ronca, sintió que su estómago se revolvía ligeramente al también tener claro la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido como un idiota, el dolor de cabeza que lo abrumaba era un excelente recordatorio.

Comenzó a respirar pesadamente para calmarse y miró hacia el techo de la habitación. Estuvo así unos instantes, solo calmando su respiración, observando una lámpara con dos polillas muertas que se entreveían entre el reflejo que mostraba la luna y pensando en cómo había arruinado su vida y desde cuándo lo había hecho.

La ventana de esa habitación mostraba que ya estaba amaneciendo y arrugó la cara ya que era su aniversario y estaba en una cama extraña, con una mujer sin nombre a la que había llevado allí en un ataque de… no quería ni repetírselo. Había arruinado todo, al igual que ella lo había hecho, y así como la vez que había salido del baño de hombres del bar casi tres meses atrás, se quería matar y golpearse por su imbecilidad, por reaccionar y de alguna forma querer hacerle daño.

Ese pensamiento le impactó y se preguntó en qué tan porquería de persona se convertiría si aceptaba que una de las motivaciones para cogerse a cualquier fulana era herir a Bella como él se sentía herido cuando ella lo rechazaba, incluso si esa motivación estuviera tan arraigada dentro de su ser que podía hundirla con facilidad, únicamente que en ese instante estaba tan deprimido y asqueado que no podía batallar para callar esa voz en su cerebro, además del punto sardónico que su cerebro repetía de que ni siquiera había tenido las bolas para llevar ese plan incoherente a la realidad. Tenía terror de girar su cabeza.

Por supuesto, intentó pensar racionalmente, en esta oportunidad no era nada igual a la anterior, estaban separados, habían terminado, tenían dos meses que no se hablaban y ninguno de esos achaques tenía sentido, incluso no debía sentir que la engañaba de alguna forma porque no lo hacía… _"No lo hizo_". Pero esos pensamientos racionales no bastaban ni funcionaban para que dejara de sentirse como una mierda. Lo cual resultaba doblemente irónico, ya que hasta en eso su vida había dependido de ella. Solamente Bella tenía el poder para hacerlo sentir miserable o dichoso en un solo instante.

Sintió que la mujer se removía y eso solo hizo que quisiera maldecir un poco más. Salió de la cama con todo el cuidado del mundo queriendo arrancarse el brazo que estaba rozando la piel de la otra persona y comenzó a recoger la ropa, aunque descubrió que tenía puesto sus pantalones y que su camisa estaba perdida en acción.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta caminando casi en puntillas como un ladrón.

—Vale… me siento usado, duermes conmigo buscando amor y después me dejas… Exijo un pago…

Edward se detuvo en la puerta y giró aturdido para encontrarse a Emmett acostado en la cama, con un brazo doblado detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios, Emmett? —Gruñó pasando una mano por la cabeza—. ¿Qué haces acostado en mi cama, o… dónde diablos sea que estamos?

—¿No recuerdas nada? —le preguntó enarcando una ceja. Edward negó con la cabeza—. Pues hiciste un gran espectáculo, eso es seguro… No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes… Esto es casi una injusticia divina… Le debes unas grandes gracias a Bree, por muchas razones, principalmente por salvarte el culo, literalmente…

—¿De qué diablos hablas ahora? —preguntó frotando su cabeza para calmar la resaca y la desorientación que lo estaba matando.

—A ver… Entraste al bar y empezaste a beber como un loco, aunque imagino que esa parte ya te la sabes porque debes tener una resaca de la hostia, luego, cuando estabas como una cuba empezaste a ligar con varias mujeres hasta que te decidiste por una pelirroja que estaba… pues parecía estar muy buena. Yo le dije a Bree que nos largáramos y te permitiéramos tener suerte, pero ella comenzó a cuestionar mi gran y verdadera teoría de que un polvo saca otro clavo… vete tú a saber por qué…

Edward enarcó una ceja frustrado por las vueltas que andaba dando para llegar al punto que le interesaba.

—Al final fue a sacarte del gran aprieto, ya que en ese instante estabas tratando de comprobar cuánto tiempo podías respirar entre dos melones y allí se dio cuenta que la pelirroja era pelirrojo… y te sacamos de allí pitando…

—¿Pelirrojo? —preguntó tensándose.

—Pelirrojo… Bateador por nacimiento… Poseedor de una manzana de Adan de más o de cuatro bolas… si cuentas las de arribas que compró y las de abajo que venían de fábrica…

—Vale, ya, ¡entendí! —declaró estremeciéndose por esas palabras. ¿Un travesti? ¿Había caído así de bajo?

—Te trajimos aquí por Bree, de nuevo, ya que decía que no podías quedarte solo, sobre todo después que actuaras bastante violentamente ya que estabas empeñado en clavarte un trago kilométrico que te habías pedido. Cuando llegamos te volviste oral… en los zapatos de Bree, la pobre tuvo que irse ya que quedó nauseabunda, de nuevo hablo literalmente… —Suspiró apesadumbrado—. Así que además me dejaste empalmado y sin mujer a la vista… Te ofrecí que me aliviaras ya que al parecer estabas bastante dispuesto a batear al otro equipo pero no te agradó la idea… lo cual demostraste cabeceando mi hermosa y seductora barbilla y vomitando por toda la sala, la cual espero que limpies, por cierto…

Edward arrugó la cara sin saber si el hombre estaba hablando en serio o bromeando, después lo vio pararse y gruñó al descubrir que solamente estaba usando ropa interior, ¡y ni siquiera era un bóxer! ¡Esa porquería estaba a un paso de ser tanga!

—Demonios, Emmett, ¿qué, en el nombre de todo lo sagrado, estás usando?

—¡¿Qué?! Estoy vestido… Dale gracias a Dios, ya que usualmente duermo comando…

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Existen los bóxer —gruñó.

—Así como existe la eutanasia, pero no me viste aplicándotela después que cayeras desmayado en mi suelo… aunque a mí me hubieses parecido bastante enfermo…

Edward entrecerró los ojos y bufó, sobre todo por la risa burlona que lo siguió hasta el baño.

—No entiendo qué mierda le hiciste a Bree para que esté contigo, no sé cómo no se da cuenta que eres peor que ese idiota del exnovio, cuando se entere te pateará el trasero y querré estar en primera plana… allí seré yo quién se burle.

Emmett se giró y lo miró con expresión tan seria que Edward quedó sorprendido. Abrió la boca para hacer dos cosas simultáneamente, disculparse y preguntarle qué significaba eso; pero optó por alzar sus brazos en rendición y salir de la habitación aturdido, había pensado por toda su actitud desde Seattle, que el hombre no iba en serio con Bree, al parecer había estado equivocado.

Suspiró cuando encontró efectivamente un desastre en la sala.

—Al menos dame el famoso cóctel saca resaca que patentaste en la universidad para que logre recomponerme lo suficiente como para hacerme cargo de esto sin incrementarlo —le gritó hacia la habitación mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

.

Unas cuantas horas después, había conseguido hacer habitable la sala a pesar de tener que reponer un par de cojines que habían tenido que pasar a mejor vida porque estaban irrecuperables; se había cambiado en su casa, llegado a la oficina y estaba trabajando en las muestras y recolección de datos como si ese día fuera clave para la investigación.

—Doctor Masen –escuchó que lo llamaban y se giró para ver a Dayanne, la secretaria.

—Dígame, señorita Power –pidió volviendo a sus anotaciones.

—Un señor pide hablar con usted, viene de Seattle… dice que es personal.

—¿Dónde está? –preguntó interesado.

—Lo pasé a la oficina del doctor McCarthy –contestó.

Edward asintió y se levantó dirigiéndose a la oficina de su amigo confundido por el visitante. ¿Qué hacia alguien de Seattle allí? _"¿Le había pasado algo a Bella?"_, se preguntó pero puso los ojos en blancos un instante después, era obvio que ella estaba muy bien, dado el hecho que la mujer había estado el día anterior en la cama de alguien más.

Cuando entró a la oficina frunció aún más el ceño al ver al hombre rubio que estaba parado en el medio, no lo conocía, evidentemente, creía que nunca lo había visto en su vida.

—Buenos días –saludó formalmente—, la señora Power me dijo que me estaba buscando…

El hombre alzó la mirada y lo miró con una combinación de frío y cautela que le resultó interesante.

—¿Es usted el señor Masen? –cuestionó el hombre.

—Sí, ¿quién es usted? –le inquirió a su vez.

—Mucho gusto –saludó el rubio estirando su mano para estrecharla con Edward—, soy Jasper Whitlock, el abogado de Isabella Masen…

Edward se tensó y soltó su mano, mirándolo con el ceño aún más fruncido.

—¿El abogado de mi esposa? –preguntó dudosamente.

—Sí, señor, y déjeme decirle que me ha sido bastante complicado ubicarlo, los datos de dirección de localización telefónica y trabajo no estaban del todo correctos, pero conseguí una entrevista con el director de su antiguo lugar de trabajo y me indicó que usted se encontraba realizando una investigación aquí en Michigan.

—¿Qué es lo que desea? –insistió Edward enderezándose, como si estuviese poniéndose en guardia inconscientemente.

Jasper buscó algo en un maletín y terminó sacando un sobre manila de color blanco del interior.

—Le indiqué a la señora Masen que el procedimiento habitual era que debíamos reunirnos antes para que pautáramos las cláusulas del documento, pero dado que ella no se encuentra en condiciones para dicha cita y por cuanto me manifestó con bastante énfasis que no sería necesario ya que usted lo querría mucho más que ella, le entrego los originales para que los firme y me los envíe a la dirección que esta impresa en el sobre. Ella ya los ha firmado como podrá usted comprobar.

Jasper le señaló el sitio donde estaba la supuesta dirección mientras se lo entregaba.

—Según lo que me manifestó mi cliente no contaban con bienes inmuebles, ella se aviene a entregarle cualquier bien mueble o efecto que usted le requiera, solo tiene que listarlos en un anexo preparado a tal fin. También me comentó que llevaban las cuentas bancarias en forma separada de manera que quedaran a mano de cada parte, sin exigencia de ninguna otra… Por supuesto, le recomendaría que se comunicara con su abogado para que verificara que todo está en orden.

—¿De qué demonios está hablando? –preguntó apretando con fuerza el sobre. Jasper cambió de pies con un movimiento incómodo, casi aburrido—. ¿Qué me está dando? ¿Y por qué lo está enviando mi esposa aquí?

—Es una solicitud de divorcio consensual, usted simplemente debe firmar y yo me encargaré de tramitarlo ante el tribunal competente… Estarán divorciados en tiempo record, se lo garantizo.

Edward miró al abogado con los ojos muy abiertos antes de bajar hacia el sobre que llevaba en sus manos.

Creía que el límite de rabia y furia había sido traspasado el día anterior, pero se había equivocado, un sentimiento casi inhumano lo invadió, se llenó de rencor ante el poder de decisión de una mujer que lo estaba arruinando de nuevo.

Y que se lo estaba quitando todo.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a Gine y Gise, por ayudarme en este cap y trasnocharnos :D, esta semana hemos tenido varios intentos de Nella, veremos qué resulta de ello.

Agradezco la asesoría técnica de Pao y Elisa, de verdad son las mejores, gracias por todo :D

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	10. La paz en tus ojos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

Soundtrack: _La paz de tus ojos_, de _la Oreja de Van Gogh, www . youtube watch?v=UKDf85Cj1Eo_

"_No he podido esta vez,  
vuelvo a no ser,  
vuelvo a caer.  
Qué importa nada si yo,  
no sé reír,  
no sé sentir.  
Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,  
quiero darte un beso sin pensar,  
quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,  
yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar.  
Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pase..."  
_

* * *

_Bella abrió los ojos y se giró para encarar a la pared blanca apartando su visión de la puerta de la habitación del Hospital. Debería seguir durmiendo, aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo, la misma ansiedad no le permitiría relajarse completamente. _

_Miró de nuevo hacia su reloj, como había hecho quince minutos atrás y suspiró profundamente. Habían pasado cuatro horas y media desde que se habían llevado a Renée para iniciarle el procedimiento del trasplante y parecían que hubiesen sido doce._

_Ella no había creído que ese día llegaría, hubo momentos durante los tres meses que pasaron desde que la doctora Anderson le dijo que habían conseguido un donante, que en verdad creía que no sucedería._

_Esos habían sido los peores tres meses de su vida._

_En primer lugar, por la espera, era asombroso cómo uno podía ansiar y temer que llegase un determinado momento. En segundo lugar, porque había buscado ahorrar todo lo que podía para el tratamiento posterior, por supuesto tenía lo que Bill le había dado y lo agradecía, ya que a pesar de no saberlo la había ayudado a salvarle la vida a su madre, pero la mayoría se iría con el procedimiento y necesitaba completarlo. Y por último, porque todo ese proceso fue bastante difícil; entre las pruebas, los tratamientos y las múltiples quimioterapias para matar la mayor cantidad de células cancerígenas, de verdad creyó por un instante que su madre no lo conseguiría y ella se sentía completamente agotada. Los últimos diez días habían sido los más terribles de todos._

_Al final había tenido que renunciar al trabajo en el bar para cuidarla, porque cada vez iba demacrándose más y más; y de no ser porque la señora Smith se había apiadado de ella y le había dicho que tomara el tiempo que necesitara y cuando pudiera regresara, también habría perdido el trabajo en el café. _

_Suspiró profundamente de nuevo y se repitió a sí misma que eso funcionaria, que el estrés, los sacrificios, el ahorro, todo valía la pena únicamente por ese momento, porque su madre estaba recibiendo lo que necesitaba y en un par de años todo sería simplemente un espejismo, una experiencia que las había vuelto más fuerte y más unidas. De verdad lo esperaba, aunque algunas veces dudaba que su madre viera las cosas de la misma manera. Renée estaba tan centrada en sí misma y en lo que le sucedía que la había ido colocando en el rol de "responsable a cargo", la relación se había desbalanceado en ese sentido y resultaba difícil pensar en que algún día se volvería a encauzar. _

_Sintió que su teléfono vibraba y lo sacó rápidamente, encontrando un mensaje que le hizo sonreír. A pesar que fuera más una mueca ligeramente apesadumbrada que otra cosa._

"Espero que todo vaya bien. Avísame x cualquier cosa. Edward."

_Eliminó el mensaje y volvió a reposar su cabeza sobre la incómoda almohada, queriendo de verdad quedarse dormida y descansar por el rato que quedara antes que bajaran a su madre a la habitación; toda su intensión se fue a la nada cuando pensó de nuevo en Edward._

_Ellos habían cruzado unos pocos mails en este último tiempo, eran escuetos y tal vez se podría decir que hasta distantes, dos viejos conocidos que se ponían en contacto de tanto en tanto. Hacer otra cosa no tenía sentido, él estaba lejos y tenía derecho a continuar con su vida, ella estaba anclada en Seattle inmersa en una vorágine de problemas… Aunque le alegraba que se hubiese acordado que ese día sería el trasplante de su madre._

_La idea de intentar algo con Edward pertenecía a su lista de cosas que hubiesen podido suceder si las cosas hubieran sido distintas; estaba justo al lado de haber tenido una familia si sus padres se hubiesen querido y plenamente detrás de que su padre la hubiera amado, si de alguna manera hubiera descubierto qué hacer para convertirse en lo que él necesitaba. Más recientemente también se había unido el tema de estudiar en la universidad, a pesar que esperaba que cuando su madre se recuperara pudiera empezar en la comunitaria, quizás realizaría unos cuantos cursos nocturnos para ser secretaria ejecutiva u orientadora, ya que evidentemente el trabajo que tanto le hubiera gustado desempeñar, ser productora de un programa de televisión como Bill, había sido vetado desde que él se fue para siempre. _

_No sabía cómo orientar a nadie, pero podría servir para algo. _

_De nuevo sintió que la esperanza de un futuro para su madre y para ella se encaminaba tan fuertemente por lo que su pecho se constriñó. Su mamá se recuperaría totalmente y ella estudiaría en la noche. _

_No tendría otra oportunidad con Edward, pero eso estaba bien, no estaba muy segura tampoco de querer enamorarse de alguien y depender de otra persona. Le aterraba necesitar tanto a alguien y volverse como su madre, incapaz de decidir sola, sintiendo que su vida se acababa cuando finalmente Bill la abandonó. Eso sin hablar de los años con Charlie y cómo siempre hacía lo que él deseaba y quería._

_El amor hacia cosas muy extrañas a las personas. _

_Lo único malo de no tener amor era que no conocería nunca lo que era un verdadero hogar, ya que Charlie no contaba en realidad y Bill había sido demasiado efímero en sus vidas para contar ese período de tiempo como un momento donde tuvo un hogar. Sin embargo, trataba que eso no le preocupara demasiado, no creía que muchos lo consiguieran de todos modos._

_Ahora detallaba más que antes y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que habían terminado de romper sus fantasías, eso hacía que todo fuera un poco más triste, pero era cierto, como el hecho de que nadie que conocía o veía era verdaderamente feliz, aunque tampoco sabia bien qué era ser feliz de todos modos. _

_Las veces que se había emocionado por algo y estado cercana a gritar exuberantemente, todo se había arruinado poco después y había quedado estancada._

_Era como si cada vez que pensaba que iba a conseguir algo maravilloso, todo se arruinaba, así que ahora prefería simplemente ser cautelosa y no ilusionarse, dolía menos de esa manera… _

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos anhelando una noche completa de sueño y un futuro sin tantas preocupaciones. _

_Después de aproximadamente veinte minutos la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró su madre en una silla de ruedas siendo guiada por una enfermera. Se le veía cansada y Bella saltó fuera de la cama inmediatamente. _

—_¿Cómo salió todo? —se apresuró a preguntar caminando hacia donde estaban._

—_Todo bien, la doctora pronto vendrá a hablar con ustedes. Pero tu madre se portó muy bien… ¿No es así, Renée?_

_Bella le sonrió a la enfermera y miró hacia su madre acariciando el pañuelo que cubría su cráneo._

—_¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó apartándose y ayudando a Margaret, la enfermera, a trasladarla hacia la cama._

—_Me duele la espalda… mucho… —susurró su madre en voz empequeñecida, casi infantil. _

_Bella tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre ese tono, en parte quería confortarla pero a su vez deseaba golpearla por no actuar como la mujer que era. Lo cual era bastante cruel ya que su madre estaba enferma. Inmediatamente alzó la cabeza hacia la enfermera._

—_¿Eso es normal? —le inquirió—. ¿No hay algo…?_

—_Es normal —se apresuró a interrumpirla—, ha pasado horas en una misma posición así que debe estar agarrotada. Además está cansada, es mejor que duerma un rato para que descanse._

_Bella asintió y arropó a su madre para después acariciar su mejilla._

—_Todo va a mejorar —le prometió. Su madre suspiró._

—_¿Se acabó? —le preguntó mirándola con los ojos agotados._

—_Espero que sí… —le prometió y sonrió ampliamente, acariciándola y reconfortándola._

—_Estoy muy cansada._

—_Entonces descansa, estaré aquí —susurró besando la frente de su madre._

_Vio como la enfermera la revisaba, mientras se sentaba en un sillón colocándose una mano sobre su boca. En ese instante notó por su visión periférica un cabello rojo y se levantó al ver entrar a la doctora Anderson con una gran sonrisa, tomó una mano de Renée que ya se estaba durmiendo y miró hacia Bella._

_ —El procedimiento terminó y todo salió bien… —le comentó la doctora y Bella sintió que respiraba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había contenido la respiración, ni desde cuándo lo estaba haciendo—. Ahora simplemente tenemos que esperar unas semanas para ver si el trasplante tuvo éxito, y lo valoraremos con los análisis que se harán semanalmente._

_ —Gracias, doctora Anderson —respondió Bella sonriendo a su vez._

—_Recuerda que esto es un proceso lento —le advirtió la doctora—, y puede tener reacciones secundarias; fiebre, vómitos, debilidad. Para eso la estaremos monitoreando… —Se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro de Bella—. Tenemos que tener fe y esperar que todo vaya bien… Y que el trasplante funcione._

_ Asintió y rezó de nuevo, por la esperanza y por un futuro. Sobre todo por el cumplimiento de su promesa._

Bella estaba sentada en el consultorio del piso cuatro del _Northwest Hospital & Medical Center_ esperando que la doctora Rosalie Hale entrara para atenderla. Miró el sitio y a pesar que los adornos y las pinturas en las paredes querían mostrar calidez, a ella le causaba el efecto contrario.

Odiaba los hospitales.

Frenó un estremecimiento que quería empezar desde su espina dorsal, sin saber si venia como confirmación por su antiguo pensamiento o de alguna calentura que volvía a surgir, la noche anterior había tenido bastante fiebre y el pobre de Jacob había tenido incluso que colocarle compresas frías para que le bajara, era tremendo como en poco tiempo habían cambiado las cosas, de ser un mero compañero de trabajo se había convertido prácticamente en su enfermero. Cerró los ojos ligeramente, buscando controlarse, ahora sentía nauseas el setenta por ciento del tiempo, había vomitado unas cuantas veces, además del bendito dolor de cabeza que no se terminaba de aliviar.

Por lo menos ya no estaba usando el yeso, se lo habían quitado unos días atrás, y llevaba un par de citas con el fisioterapeuta. No las esperara ansiosa de ninguna manera, eran un suplicio, pero deseaba poder moverse sin depender de nadie y para lograrlo tenía que mejorar.

—Hola, Bella —escuchó que Rose le decía y se volteó notando como ella se quedaba detenida observándola.

No tenía duda que la doctora estaba preocupada, no había únicamente perdido peso sino que su palidez ahora se había vuelto de un tono amarillento.

—¿Qué otros síntomas estás presentando? —le preguntó

—Estoy bien… —respondió y Rose la miró de forma totalmente escéptica mientras la evaluaba. Después suspiró rindiéndose.

—Tengo el resultado total de todas las pruebas que te hemos hecho a lo largo de este mes y desde antes del accidente…

—¿Repitieron el examen de la leucemia?

—Repetimos las pruebas y los resultados no muestran elevación de glóbulos blancos en la sangre, lo cual es una característica de la enfermedad, además que tienes alta concentración de inmuglobulinas y un test de coombs Positivo… no hay forma que sea leucemia.

Bella asintió apartando la mirada, debería sentirse aliviada, pero como pasaba a veces con la justicia, no era justa.

— También hemos descartado que sea un tumor, la tomografía no presentó alteraciones y en los análisis clínicos de los rectores tumorales dan negativos. —Continúo nombrando—. Los anticuerpos antinucleares para lupus están negativos, por lo que podemos descartarlo.

La miró fijamente y suspiró, no había sabido que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta ese instante. Rose le sonrió de nuevo.

—Son noticias alentadoras, ¿no lo crees? —interrogó con tono de confianza.

Bella no sentía lo mismo, no sentía nada en realidad, a veces cuando venía a esas consultas parecía que fuera más bien un tercero, todo su pecho simplemente le apretaba y esperaba, le dolía. No era una sensación normal, más bien como si faltara algo.

—Quisiera que te viera un hematólogo —concluyó Rosalie.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo dar ningún diagnostico definitivo, pero me llama la atención que la anemia que presentabas ha aumentado después de la transfusión a pesar que estás tomando hierro. En este hospital trabaja el doctor Gustave Goodwill, es un buen hematólogo, ¿quieres que te refiera a él?

—Claro… —respondió titubeante, la simple idea de seguir con las pruebas que eran más bien un descarte, le hacía sentir aún más enferma

—Llamaré a la secretaria de Gustave para que trate de incluirte lo antes posible —le dijo firmemente, como si pensara que intentaría escabullirse, lo cual no era del todo descabellado—. También quiero investigar el tema del funcionamiento de tu hígado, se ve que las enzimas hepáticas han aumentado, por eso te estás poniendo amarilla, por la Ictericia, además deseo hacer algunos seguimientos respecto al tamaño de tu corazón porque en las últimas radiografías vi un ligero agrandamiento de la silueta

Bella suspiró pesadamente ya que se confirmó lo que tanto había temido, todo eso iría para rato, claro, si no se moría en el intento.

Rose y ella hablaron por varios minutos sobre los pasos a seguir y cuando considero que todo estaba dicho, se levantó tomando sus muletas, apretándola con fuerza ya que por un instante sintió que iba a desvanecerse.

Comenzó a caminar apoyándose con las muletas pero antes de llegar a la puerta tuvo que detenerse porque sentía que se ahogaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Rose.

—Solamente que no sirvo para ningún ejercicio —comentó negando con la cabeza—. Soy una blandengue, tienes que verme en la fisioterapia… cualquiera diría que participo en un maratón en vez de simplemente una hora de terapia.

—Entonces deberías usar silla de rueda… —advirtió Rose pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero seguir sintiéndome como una inválida, pero gracias, doctora —indicó y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse en el otro lado a Jacob parado casi a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó él asustado.

—No es cáncer… de ningún tipo… —informó.

—Gracias a Dios —respondió acercándose para ayudarla, lo cual impidió mientras asentía y comenzaba a caminar con las muletas.

Un par de minutos después escuchó que él bufaba a sus espaldas.

—De verdad, Bella, un caracol se mueve más rápido… mueve el culo o lo moveré por ti.

Ella rio entre dientes a pesar que por dentro se sentía agotada. Jacob solía tener ese efecto.

Le sucedía algo extraño con Jacob, no lo rechazaba como con Bill, tal vez porque no tenían ningún tipo de pasado, a pesar que sí lo tuvieran indirectamente. Además le daba la libertad, no era asfixiante como pretendía ser Bill, llamándola a cada hora, visitándola con su expresión aterrorizada y andando a su alrededor como si fuera de porcelana. Odiaba que quisieran tratarla como una enferma, sobre todo porque nadie la entendía bien, pero ella debía sentir que lo controlaba y podía con ello, lo cual estaría en condiciones de hacer aún, si no hubiera tenido ese condenado accidente y tomado esas pastillas. ¡Ella no se había dado cuenta y ciertamente no había querido suicidarse! Nunca lo haría.

Pensó en Edward en ese instante y detuvo su andanza con las muletas, la verdad solamente había dado unos cuantos pasos y trató de respirar profundamente para evitar ahogarse aún más mientras su dolor de pecho se calmaba. Cada vez que pensaba en Edward su pecho dolía, de alguna forma creía que era una forma de reacción física ya que la mental no estaba allí. _"¿Lo habrá conseguido ya Jasper?"_, se preguntó suspirando. Hacia una semana que no hablaba con su abogado y no sabía si Edward había sido notificado o no respecto al divorcio.

"_¿Te sentirás aliviado por deshacerte de mí completamente? ¿Furioso porque perdiste tantos años de tu vida por alguien que no valió la pena? ¿Saldrás a celebrar con ella diciéndole todas las cosas que una vez me dijiste a mí? ¿Te prometerás a ti mismo de nuevo para ella como hiciste conmigo? ¿Valdrá para algo esa promesa…? Porque conmigo no lo hizo. Sé que ahora esto no sirve de nada para ninguno de los dos… pero para mí el día de hoy aún cuenta… Así que, feliz aniversario, Edward…" _

—¿Estás modelando allí parada? Porque déjame decirte que en verdad no estás nada buena en estos instantes, aunque tal vez si fuera algún desfile psicodélico de esos donde la piel es amarilla, serías la estrella de la noche…

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y giró su cabeza hacia Jacob que sonreía ampliamente. Él seguía siendo un dolor en el trasero, sin duda alguna, aunque le agradaba, igual que siempre. Desde que lo conoció lo había hecho, a Rebecca le huía, había mucho equipaje entre ambas a pesar que la niña de nueve años lo desconociera; pero él era distinto, por algún motivo inexplicable.

—Vámonos a casa, cartel de cirrosis ambulante… —le dijo y ella rio sin proponérselo, él también causaba ese efecto. La había acompañado en el hospital y se había pegado como una lapa cuando salieron, incluso llevándola para su casa y evitando que fuera a la suya.

No que hubiese habido una forma que lo hubiera podido detener. Era minusválida después de todo. Ahora era medio minusválida, pero ninguno de los dos habían hablado sobre cambiar esa rutina, en parte no lo había hecho porque era más cómodo, de alguna forma, estar en un lugar sin pasado, sin que le recordase constantemente sus constantes fracasos.

—No quiero ir a tu casa, vamos al canal, en una hora empiezan las pautas de los comerciales que tienen que realizar Alice y tú para el canal.

—Debes descansar –le advirtió Jacob.

—Llevo un mes descansando, si sigo acostada me desintegraré…

—Pero…

—Por favor, Jacob… sino lo haces me iré sola, lo juro… —le advirtió y él apretó los labios.

—Vale… —contestó acercándose un poco más y prácticamente asumiendo el mando la tomó en brazos mientras ella seguía tomando las muletas en sus manos.

—¡Hey! –gritó Bella enfurruñada—. No soy un saco de patatas ni te di permiso de esto…

—A tu velocidad llegaremos al carro en cinco horas y no haré las pautas, ¿quieres tomar esa decisión ejecutiva y restarle publicidad al programa?

Ella apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada, tenía razón. Así que él se rio entre dientes y entró en el ascensor abierto para dirigirlos hasta el estacionamiento.

—¿Le hablaste de la tos y de la sensación de ahogo esa que tienes? —le preguntó.

—No —respondió Bella—, pero ¿a qué no sabes? A todo eso debes sumarle que la anemia no mejora, además de todo… o eso fue lo que entendí, lo que significa que el hierro continúa en mi dieta y mis idas al baño seguirán siendo igual de regulares.

Jacob se carcajeó y ella no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo.

—Te deberían dejar internada —comentó él negando con la cabeza unos segundos después—. Eres una condenada buena jefa, pero un grano en el culo como paciente…

Bella rio de nuevo y descansó su espalda en el pecho de Jacob, mientras se asombraba del sonido que había salido de su boca ya un par de veces. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no reía.

Unos minutos después vio la salida del hospital y la entrada del estacionamiento, se pararon frente al corvette azul de Jacob y la dejó frente a la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y guardó las muletas en el puesto de atrás.

—¿Vamos al canal? —preguntó, a pesar que le había quitado su instrumento de huida y no sabía cuánto podría hacer sin ello. Él asintió por lo que se relajó.

Pasó una mano por su cabello acomodándoselo, más por habito que por otra cosa, cuando se sentó en el asiento de cuero. Jacob había llevado una estilista a casa un par de semanas atrás y lo habían arreglado, ahora caía hasta el final de su cuello, con mechones en capas que caían alrededor. Le gustaba, le hacía olvidar y recordar a Edward a su vez, pero no sabía qué hacer para que eso no sucediera.

—Cuéntame de la consulta —le pidió cuando arrancaron y ella le contó toda su conversación con la doctora Hale—. ¿Cuándo iras al hematólogo? —concluyó él.

—Ella me referirá, me dijo que fuera rápido de manera que supongo que en uno o dos días —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y al psicólogo?

Giró hacia la ventanilla sin responder, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos. Un mes atrás se lo había recomendado la psiquiatra después de evaluarla en su estancia en el hospital, incluso le había recomendado ir a ambos, psicólogo y psiquiatra, pero lo había dejado para después de salir del yeso. Ahora ya no lo tenía y aún no había ido.

—Mi madre tomó antidepresivos por mucho tiempo también —le comentó Jacob y Bella giró la cabeza para encontrarlo mirando hacia su asiento—, incluso estuvo internada prácticamente durante todo el embarazo de Becca, por si acaso volvía a intentar ir contra su vida…

Bella bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, él le había contado todo esa primera noche que estuvieron juntos en el hospital, como un relato de simples hechos y no le reclamó en ninguna parte del relato; pero igual no había hecho falta, se hizo muchas recriminaciones por sí sola, había odiado tanto a Becca, y no había sabido todo lo que había sufrido por existir.

Incluso Bill, no lo había tenido nada fácil y ella nunca lo supo.

—Lo siento, Jacob… —le susurró y lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sientas, no es tu culpa… Así como yo no soy mi padre, tú no eres la tuya, o por lo menos eso es lo que me repito cada noche.

Ella también lo hacía.

—¿Qué sientes con los antidepresivos? Mi madre me dijo que le permitían respirar, que despejaban el camino…

—Lo hacen… —contestó asintiendo y sonriendo ligeramente—. Puedes vivir un poco y no sentir que todo a tu alrededor no significa nada, o que se hunde, y es todo más tranquilo. Que no todo es tristeza… Puedes pensar… —le respondió.

Cuando la doctora le había dicho que había tenido un episodio de depresión mayor, Bella había quedado ligeramente desconcertada, sin saber bien a qué se refería, ya que definitivamente no había estado tirada en una cama, sintiendo pura tristeza, llorando, y pensando cosas como "nadie me quiere". Sin embargo, al parecer no podía hacer eso, había algo que se lo evitaba a sí misma, o eso fue lo que dijo la psiquiatra y ella lo aceptó, así como la medicina.

Después todo había tenido un poco de sentido en el fondo, simplemente nunca había considerado que había estado tan triste así o que eso fuera un problema, solamente había llegado a la conclusión, la mayor parte de su vida, que venía con algún tipo de error de fabrica, sin el botón que daba alegría y una vida más sencilla.

—Simplemente debes recordar los momentos en que fuiste mas feliz… ¿los recuerdas? —le preguntó Jacob casualmente y ella parpadeo varias veces.

Sintió que su mente se iba hacia Edward y ella sin ordenárselo y controlarlo, la forma en como la abrazaba y le sonreía ampliamente, las promesas…

Cerró los ojos mientras se gritaba a sí misma que no, "_no, no, aléjalo, bloquéalo…"_. Se forzó a respirar y miró hacia el frente.

—Lo hago… —respondió sin mirarlo un par de minutos después, cuando pudo calmarse lo suficiente. Jacob se quedó callado por unos instantes.

—¿Cuándo fue? —le preguntó colocando una mano sobre la suya, la única concesión de apoyo que le había otorgado. Lo cual siempre agradecía.

—Un poco después de la muerte de mi madre… —le susurró apartándose ligeramente. No quería hablar ni pensar en eso.

Jacob suspiró profundamente y después de apretar el agarre de su mano, la liberó.

—¿Le preguntaste a la doctora por qué pareces hermana de Bart y Lisa Simpson? —le inquirió cambiando el tema.

—¿Por qué tengo Ictericia? —le confirmó. Jacob asintió—. No, porque lo vi en sus ojos cuando me observó… No es nada bueno.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Lo vi una vez —le susurró mirando su propia expresión en el espejo que estaba en la visera. Escuchó que Jacob suspiraba.

—¿Después de cumplir en el canal quieres ir a casa? –preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, salgamos, almorcemos y en la tarde iremos a la terapia, no quiero estar sola con mis pensamientos hoy, Jacob… —pidió y después dejó de estar en la conversación, estando más concentrada en su visión.

Se notaba muy delgada, con ojeras que ni el maquillaje podía borrar totalmente, su cabello estaba bien cortado, a pesar que no tenía casi brillo, y estaba más oscuro. Y por todas partes, como si quisiera llamar la total atención había un tono amarillo que antes no existía, empezando a manchar hasta sus ojos.

—_Tu madre esta rechazando el injerto —escuchó que le decía la doctora y Bella sintió que el pecho se le había hundido hasta su estómago. La cara de la doctora Anderson ya no era llena de felicidad, era preocupada y severa._

_Debió imaginar que algo iba mal, llevaban un mes del trasplante y los dichosos efectos secundarios no menguaban, incluso aunque todo ese tiempo había estado hospitalizada; presentaba diarrea, vómitos, sus ojos generalmente estaban secos y un color horrorosamente amarillo la invadía, cuando surgió ambas habían entrado en pánico, hasta que la doctora les había dicho que era Ictericia, y que ya estaban controlándolo._

_Su madre había estado deprimida casi todo el tiempo, casi rendida, Bella trataba de darle fuerza_ _todos los días, rogándole que esperara, que todo mejoraría. A pesar que se había cansado de repetírselo también a sí misma._

—_¿Qué significa eso? —se obligó a preguntar Bella._

—_El hemograma, las pruebas hepáticas y las muestras de la médula que hemos practicado semanalmente no han mostrado ningún hallazgo positivo en cuento a la proliferación de células hematopoyéticas; ni aumento en los hematocritos. Han aumentado los glóbulos blancos y las transaminasa, AST y ALT, además del PCR elevado._

_Bella la miró como si estuviese hablándole en mandarín, lo cual en verdad parecía que hiciese. La doctora Anderson asintió comprensivamente y se procedió a explicar:_

—_Tu mamá desarrolló una enfermedad llamada injerto contra el huésped, al prepararla para la operación tuvimos que matar las células defensoras de su cuerpo; a veces sucede que las células t del injerto atacan las células receptoras y hacen que rechacen la médula, creando con ello reacciones inflamatorias en varias partes, como en este caso son cutáneas, intestinales y hepáticas. La hemos estado tratando con inmunopresores pero no ha reaccionado… Vamos a tener que quitarle el injerto antes de que la infección siga su camino…_

—_¿Y su médula? ¿Y… la enfermedad? —preguntó Bella sintiendo que sus manos se llenaban de sudor frío._

—_Lo siento, Bella, podremos intentarlo de nuevo, no inmediatamente, ella tiene que tener un tiempo de reposo… Y cuando consigamos otro donante volveremos a hacerlo, esperando que no vuelva a rechazar el injerto…_

_Bella miró hacia la cama de su madre mientras sentía que respiraba artificialmente, no tenía lo suficiente para poder llenar de aire sus pulmones._

_Tampoco tenía suficiente dinero para volver a intentarlo._

—_¿La leucemia no se ha ido? —le inquirió sintiendo como ahora su espalda se llenaba de sudor y corrían unas cuantas gotas por su cuerpo._

—_No —respondió la doctora—, más adelante podremos volver a controlarla con la quimioterapia, igual que la vez anterior… Tranquila, Bella, nada está perdido, es solo que a veces el cuerpo humano se vuelve reacio a aceptar órganos de otro cuerpo en particular… La próxima vez será distinto._

_Bella asintió, escuchó las demás indicaciones de la doctora antes que Renée despertara, allí tuvo que soportar que la doctora lo repitiera, esa vez sin poner su atención en la ella, sino simplemente viendo a su madre, la forma en cómo el terror, el dolor y peor que todo, la resignación, pasaban por sus facciones. Destrozándola a su vez._

_Cuando la doctora se fue su madre comenzó a ahogarse, a intentar llorar, aunque sus ojos secos no se lo permitían._

_Bella corrió hacia donde estaba y la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de consolarla._

—_Todo acabó… Solamente déjame morir, déjame morir… —le rogó su madre y Bella negó con la cabeza, repetidas veces._

—_Vas a llenarte de fuerza, vamos a salir de aquí y saldremos de esto, no nos dejaremos sola la una a la otra, ¿serás capaz de hacerlo?_

—_¡Bella! —gritó su madre con poca fuerza y ella sintió que el pánico también la dominaba, pero no dejó que la apabullara._

—_Trabajaré el triple —le prometió—, buscaremos ayuda, algo…_

—_No a Bill —le advirtió Renée y Bella se tensó—, prométemelo, hija, no a él, no quiero que me vea así…_

—_Mamá… —respondió no pudiendo creer que la vanidad se interpusiera a su propia recuperación._

—_Tú puedes hacerlo, lo haremos juntas, solamente podré conseguirlo contigo, hija. No me abandones… dame fuerza porque ya yo no tengo… _

_Bella tragó grueso y accedió con el pecho abultado, a pesar que no sabía si cumpliría su promesa, lo dejaría simplemente como su última opción, su última esperanza cuando todo estuviera perdido, y se repitió a sí misma que no llegaría jamás al punto de usarlo. No lo permitiría._

.

Bella gimió mientras sentía que el último puyazo atacaba su pierna y miró hacia el terapeuta, Quiho, que le estaba terminando de hacer los estiramientos.

Gracias a Dios, esa tortura no duraría toda su vida.

—Listo, Bella —le dijo el entrenador—. Ponte de pie, probemos la resistencia.

Bella asintió mientras intentaba levantarse a pesar que sentía que se desfallecía, forzándose a dejar de ahogarse.

—Camina un par de pasos —le recomendó el entrenador y ella lo hizo apoyándose a la baranda de metal que estaba a su lado.

Sintió que se le clavaban varios cuchillos en su pierna, pero solamente gruñó e hizo los pasos.

—Bien… —respondió el hombre mientras cambiaba a otros ejercicios.

—Eres una quejica —se burló Jacob cuando la fue a buscar y Bella giró los ojos.

—Eres un imbécil… —Él se rio entre dientes mientras se dirigían hacia el vehículo.

Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y al cerrar la puerta, suspiró mientras miraba su dedo corazón y su diamante de dos quilates. Edward se lo había regalado de aniversario cuando llevaba de doctor tratante un tiempo en el _Swedish Medical Center_, y ella le había sonreído y agradecido, luciendo totalmente feliz por ello. A pesar que en el fondo nunca le había interesado el anillo en sí sino lo que este significaba, pero a él lo hacia feliz, así que lo había aceptado.

Su pecho se oprimió y acarició el anillo que no sabía por qué aún usaba, debía dejarlo en su casa, había contratado a un abogado para divorciarse de él, por Dios bendito, todo su matrimonio se había acabado desde tiempo atrás, pero no podía dejarlo guardado, era una parte suya a la que aún se aferraba.

—¿Lo extrañas? —escuchó que le preguntaba Jacob que ya había encendido el vehículo. Ella asintió ligeramente.

—Lo hago, aunque es mejor que no esté aquí…

—¿Y por qué ves eso, entonces? —le preguntó directamente.

En ese instante entendió porqué se sentía cómoda con Jacob, a él no le iban las medias tintas o los desvaríos, iba al punto, siempre, directo. Era cómodo estar con alguien así. Ella sabía que si no le quisiera dar algo, no se lo daría y ya, no hacía nada por el simple hecho de que debía hacerlo.

Quizás por eso chocaron tanto al principio y le había hecho la vida imposible, porque no estaba seguro de que ella se lo mereciera. Hasta que cayeron en un punto de respeto mutuo.

—Hoy es nuestro aniversario… —respondió y sintió que él se tensaba en respuesta, mientras se estacionaba.

—Diablos, chica… —gruñó Jacob mirándola—. Te daría alcohol, pero no creo que debamos, y ya entiendo por qué no quieres estar sola hoy.

Bella sonrió y asintió.

—Hoy tengo entrenamiento con el equipo, si quieres puedes acompañarnos, a pesar que vas a aburrirte como la hostia…

—Me encantaría… —le respondió con una sonrisa y él arrancó de nuevo cambiando de dirección.

Jacob entrenaba beisbol en el _Delridge playfield _a un equipo de niños de bajos recursos, ya que formaba parte del programa _"Gran hermano"_, donde apadrinaba a un niño de doce años llamado Seth y lo veía dos veces por semana.

A Bella le caía bien el niño a pesar que se veía que tenia problemas en su casa, y Jacob no le había querido contar aún de qué iba la cosa.

Un par de minutos después, escuchó que Jacob bufaba y después ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Bill me está llamando, debe estar desesperado porque no puede ubicarte. Hazme el favor y lo llamas antes que me moleste, no quiero hablar con él.

—¿Por qué no le hablas a tu padre? —preguntó entonces.

Se había dado cuenta de la animosidad entre ambos en ese tiempo. A pesar que en ese punto tenía razón, Bill siempre llamaba y revisaba para ver cómo estaba, incluso iba a la casa de Jacob todos los días para verla, lo cual solo hacia que su hijo lo tratara un poco peor.

—Tenemos un acuerdo de no confraternización entre ambos, es mejor, porque sino no podría controlarme.

—Él está orgulloso de ti, siempre lo estuvo… —comentó y después deseó morderse la lengua, la verdad era que aunque sabía que no iba a agredirla por su papel en su vida, igual le resultaba incómodo recordárselo.

—¿Y qué? Soy quién soy por mi madre, no por él, ni me hace falta tenerlo en mi vida, ya hice la concesión mayor al trabajar en su empresa, mi madre piensa que tenemos algún tipo de relación y está más tranquila ya que eso significa que no estoy tan jodido como piensa, y él se aparta. Todo está bien…

—Al menos está allí, viéndote, anhelando algún contacto cuando piensa que no lo observas…

—¡Claro que no! –indicó Jacob aturdido. Bella se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que sí lo era, lo notaba en su mirada cuando estaban los tres juntos.

—Sabes, a veces es mejor una porquería de padre al que le interesas a uno que no…

—Yo no necesito un padre —cortó Jacob tajantemente apartándose de ella, sino física por lo menos mentalmente.

Bella buscó en su bolso cruzado su teléfono celular, no tenía la fuerza para discutirle. Descubrió que tenía veinte llamadas perdidas, la mayoría eran de Bill, pero al ver los otros sujetos que se intentaron comunicar con ella, uno desconocido, y el otro Jasper, frunció el ceño y decidió comunicarse con su abogado.

Bill había llevado a Jasper una semana después del accidente para que hablara con ella, era su abogado particular y quería que acordaran una curatela donde ella autorizara a Bill para que decidiera qué hacer en cualquier situación de emergencia.

Bella vio mucho más que eso.

—Hola, Jasper —saludó cuando el hombre contestó un par de repiques después.

—Hola, Bella, qué bueno que me regresaste la llamada, tengo noticias, estoy en Michigan en este momento, me regreso a Seattle mañana, pensé que me llevaría mas tiempo, pero fue rápido… —comentó y Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces en Michigan? —interrogó.

—Hablé con el director del _Swedish _ y descubrí que tu próximo exesposo se encontraba haciendo una investigación en el _Beaumont_ así que vine a dejarle los papeles, se los entregué unas horas atrás, por eso te estuve llamando…

—Oh… —susurró quedándose muy quieta.

¿Recibió los papeles de divorcio el día de su aniversario? Era algo poético y retorcido a la vez, pero de alguna forma le estaba dando la libertad que tanto había querido cuando se fue de la casa.

Si Bella hubiera sido vengativa habría acompañado los documentos con una nota diciéndole que le daba su libertad física, pero que estaba segura que si seguía en el camino que iba pronto le daría la espiritual que tanto rogó antes de abandonarla. Pero Bella no era vengativa.

—¿Firmó? —preguntó con el corazón en la boca, a pesar que se regañaba ya que no tenía razón de ello.

—No. —Escuchó que Jasper se carcajeaba—. Juro que temí por mi vida durante un instante, me habías dicho que era un hombre muy pacífico y la verdad no lo parecía, despotricó hasta que se cansó, aunque en verdad no escuché la mitad de lo que dijo, y casi destroza los papeles, estaba tan desquiciado que casi le advierto que no se acerque a ti, aunque no es necesario porque están viviendo bastante apartados uno del otro. ¿Estás segura que él quería esto? Porque no me lo pareció, creo que tampoco se lo esperaba. Me miró como si estuviese loco al principio, hasta que comprendió lo que fui a hacer allí.

Ella enarcó una ceja y miró hacia Jacob.

—Él quería divorciarse, Jasper —respondió aturdida.

¿De qué diablos hablaba? Él fue quién la abandonó, habló de divorcio y la engañó. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo.

—Pues le dejé los papeles y le recomendé que buscara un abogado, antes que prácticamente me botara de su oficina… Si así fue con el hombre que supuestamente estaba de acuerdo con esto, no quiero ni imaginarme que hará Bill cuando se entere de lo de la curatela…

Bella mordió la uña del dedo inferior y suspiró poco después.

—Bill no tiene nada que ver en esto, yo lo manejaré, no te preocupes… —titubeó ligeramente, sobre todo por la mirada fija de Jacob, al parecer ya habían llegado al parque, porque el vehículo estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento—. Sé que te puse en una posición difícil con todo esto, y como te dije cuando nos reunimos, si sientes un conflicto de intereses en algún momento, o crees que pido demasiado…

—Son dos cosas distintas —le interrumpió—, te dije que estaba dispuesto, Bella, no habría aceptado en el caso contrario. Me avisas cualquier cosa.

—Gracias, Jasper.

Trancó y suspiró hondo pasándose una mano por su cabeza, para calmarse.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —preguntó Jacob y ella lo miró fijamente.

—Edward ya sabe del divorcio… —comentó y lo vio asentir.

—¿Y con Bill? —preguntó. Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Nombré a Jasper mi curador en el caso que ocurra algo o no pueda tomar mis decisiones, firmamos un documento de curatela el cual ya presentó ante el tribunal civil. Bill quería ser asignado como mi representante pero… yo no puedo aceptarlo y tampoco te pondría a ti en esa posición. Edward ya no está en mi vida y mi padre… pues, él siempre ha sido más o menos ausente, no lo quiero involucrado en esto.

Jacob frunció el ceño viéndose confundido.

—No estoy de acuerdo en nada con Bill, eso está claro, pero, ¿por qué escogerías un extraño para que decida algo de tu vida si estamos nosotros…?

—No quiero que tengan esa carga, no es… No es bueno sentir que tienes la vida de una persona a quien quieres o aprecias en tus manos, que su futuro depende de alguna de tus decisiones. Cuando todo empezó había accedido a contarle por fin a Edward, odiaba hacerle eso pero al fin de cuentas era mi esposo… terminamos antes de manera que no fue necesario. No voy a ponerte a ti o a Bill en esa encrucijada. Jasper y yo fuimos muy meticulosos con las cláusulas para que supiera qué hacer en cada caso, y si es algo que no previmos pues él decidirá de acuerdo a algunos principios que también decidimos, además a Jasper le pago por ese servicio, lo que lo hace más objetivo... Y es un supuesto, quizás nunca lleguemos a ese extremo… es un simple medio preventivo, como el testamento…

Por supuesto, ella no lo creía del todo.

Jacob asintió mientras la miraba fijamente, con tanto conocimiento que le hizo estremecer.

—No es la primera vez que dices que tu padre está ausente y que no es adecuado… ¿por qué?

—Él… bueno, nunca se portó como un padre de verdad… —respondió tratando de lucir más relajada que en lo que verdad se sentía—. Bill podría ser una… bueno, lo que fue, decidió muy mal e hizo cosas que no debió haber hecho, pero sabes que siempre va a estar allí, así no lo quieras, sabías, como ocurrió en verdad, que si no estuviese tu madre él tendría que cuidarte, y lo haría, quisiera o no. Yo no estoy segura que en mi caso habría sucedido así, mi padre se olvidó de mí después que mi madre se fue, no que me recordara mucho cuando estábamos con él, creo que siempre fui un obstáculo para él, y nunca disimuló para nada lo que sentía respecto a mí.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos instantes, mientras ella trataba de liberar la tensión que le invadía.

—La vida ha sido una porquería contigo, ¿no es así?

Bella se encogió de hombros mientras se forzaba a sonreír.

—No más que la de la de todos los demás, supongo…

Jacob asintió y salió del vehículo para buscar las cosas, llamó a varios de los jugadores que ya estaban en el sitio, entre ellos a Seth, y después de saludarlo hizo que sacaran las cosas del maletero, una cava con bebidas, algunos panes, más unos implementos y una manta y almohada.

Fueron hasta el estadio, Bella usó sus muletas, estuvo todo el tiempo ahogándose pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo, no quería que volviera a cargarla.

Él acomodó las sábanas y la almohada en el banquillo subterráneo donde se colocaban los jugadores que no estaban jugando. Ella sonrió y se acostó allí viendo hacia el campo perfectamente.

—Tu padre puede incluir ese equipo a los grupos de beneficencia y darles equipo y uniformes —comentó antes de verlo salir por la rejilla.

—Sí… podría hacerlo —anunció Jacob pero en tono aburrido.

—Podrías pedírselo… —ofreció Bella.

—No quiero deberle nada… —masculló él en voz muy baja.

—No sería para ti, sino para ellos… —Lo vio sobresaltarse como sino hubiese esperado que lo escuchara y salió sin decir otra palabra.

Un minuto después, Bella se había quedado dormida.

.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos? —le pregunto Bella un par de horas después.

Habían salido de la práctica, la cual ella no había visto en lo más mínimo y ahora pasaban por una salida que había aprendido a conocer muy bien.

—A tu casa, he decidido que vamos a cenar en un sitio agradable hoy, así que busquemos algo más de ropa, ya que lo que Bill llevó hace semanas es aburrido, necesitas un cambio vestuario, juro que si veo de nuevo tu camisa naranja la destruiré….

Bella rio entre dientes por esa respuesta tan vehemente.

—Pero después de la cena irás directo a descansar, ya que cada vez te vas viendo peor… no quiero sentir vergüenza al lucirte por alguna parte, o por lo menos más que la que vivo diariamente —le respondió.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que intentaba, despejarla del sufrimiento de saber que ese día empezaba la cuenta final de su divorcio, sobretodo por el día que era.

El problema era que los antidepresivos no ayudaban a que los sentimientos que habían desaparecido el día que encontró a Edward con esa chica fluyeran de nuevo, se lo había preguntado a la psiquiatra y le dijo que la terapia ayudaría a que se mostraran. Bella no estaba segura si quería que eso cambiara, por supuesto el vacío que estaba en su interior era terrible, pero le aterrorizaba que ya no estuviese, imaginaba que si ahora se le hacía difícil respirar, cuando por fin todo estuviera allí, se moriría.

Se estacionaron en su casa media hora después. La observó pensando en que tenía que mudarse, no podía volver a vivir allí. Nunca más.

Jacob la ayudó a salir y entraron a la casa, se tuvo que apoyar más de la cuenta en él y se maldijo porque sabía que al final tendría que usar la porquería de silla de rueda.

—Tendrás que elegir por mí… o subirme por las escaleras –le comentó cuando entraron.

—¿No tienes miedo de que me meta en el cajón de tu ropa interior y la huela? —se jugó Jacob.

—¿Te pone eso o quieres probártela para ver si te queda mejor que a mí? —le reviró y Jacob se carcajeó antes de subir las escaleras—. ¡Es el último cuarto! —le gritó y miró alrededor tratando de concentrarse afuera del cansancio.

Tocó su pecho para tratar de calmar el dolor que tenía rato fijo allí, aunque había asumido que era porque iba a volver a visitar esa casa.

Miró las fotografías que estaban puestas en la mesa colocada a un lateral del mueble y la presión del pecho aumentó; allí estaba la foto que se habían tomado frente al juzgado, ella estaba usando un vestido sencillo y Edward llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca.

Debió saber allí que todo acabaría tan mal, no podía ser de otra manera, todo siempre acababa. Tal vez lo supo, solo que pensó que en esa ocasión su suerte cambiaría.

Jacob bajo unos cuantos minutos después más pálido de lo que alguna vez hubiese visto.

—¿Qué sucede? —Miró hacia arriba al cuarto y frunció el ceño—. ¿Jacob?

—Pensé que Bill había exagerado…

—Bill me dijo que había arreglado eso… —susurró Bella aterrorizada entendiendo a qué se refería.

—Aún hay sangre en la alfombra del cuarto, tal vez no pudieron quitarla o no sé… todo lo demás está limpio —confesó y Bella se retorció, antes de ponerse en pie, con esfuerzo pero sin siquiera importarle el dolor.

—Ayúdame a limpiarlo… a borrarlo, a arrancar la alfombra…

Jacob comenzó a negar con la cabeza, tenía una bolsa en su mano que imaginaba era su vestuario, cuando la puerta principal se abrió estruendosamente.

Bella dio un saltillo y giró para el frente quedándose paralizada cuando vio que era Edward el que estaba frente a ellos.

Él se veía furioso, incluso sus mejillas estaban rojas y salían chispas de sus ojos, como siempre ocurría cuando se molestaba. Eso fue hasta que la vio, cuando lo hizo, todo su color desapareció y el horror remplazó totalmente a la ira.

Ella no había comprendido nunca a su madre, cada vez que le decía que no quería que Bill la viera de esa manera siempre la criticó mentalmente, considerando que eso no era algo que tuviese que importar cuando había cosas más importantes, incluyendo la salvaguarda de su propia vida o a lo sumo una despedida. Ahora la comprendía, ahora la vanidad y la vergüenza de que la viera así imperaron hacia lo demás. Lo cual era totalmente ridículo e inútil, quizás fuera su manera de protegerse de todo lo demás.

Sintió más que vio cuando Jacob se paró frente a ella, ya que su mirada no podía huir de la de Edward.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar, pero Bella solamente podía escuchar pitazos en sus oídos y sentir que el dolor de su pecho se incrementaba, como si al estar desprovista de sentimientos su cuerpo buscara la manera de explotar físicamente. Jadeó.

—¿Qué mierda está sucediendo? —escuchó que Edward preguntaba.

—Es mejor que te calmes antes de acercarte, ella no podría soportar una pelea… —escuchó que Jacob decía en respuesta.

Intentó decirle que era fuerte y podría soportar cualquier cosa, intentó decirle que no tenía que protegerla de Edward porque este ya la había partido lo suficiente y no creía que pudiera volver a hacerlo. Intentó hacer muchas cosas, pero solamente consiguió jadear por el dolor en el pecho que se había incrementado mil por ciento y caer hacia atrás sin control, lanzando las muletas a los lados. El dolor de la caída no era ni mitad de fuerte que en otras partes.

—¡Bella! —escuchó que Edward gritaba.

En ese instante perdió la consciencia.

* * *

Primero que todo me disculpo por haber publicado esto un día después del lapso prometido, me complique con esto, entró fin de semana y fue todo un poco más díficil.

Segundo, no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado el cap pasado agradecer por los 1000 reviews (Después borrare esto y lo colocare exactamente donde va). ¡Gracias! Sinceramente, estoy en shock y me alegra que les esté gustando la historia. Un placer contar con cada uno de ustedes :D.

Muchas gracias también a Gise y Gine, a Gise casi la tuve con el cap y cocina todo el tiempo, y a Gine mareada con tantos colores, jejeje.

Unas gracias especiales a mis doctoras asesoras, Pao y Elisa, por estar allí pendiente de cada pregunta y darme consulta en cada caso. Son lo máximo :D. Y a Pao especialmente que mostró la pequeña Nella. ¡Ese es el final de la iniciación!

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D

Betza.


	11. No puedo dejarte de amar

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

Soundtrack: _No puedo dejarte de amar_, de _Camila, Reik y Kalimba, _ w w w . youtube watch?v=c_Tt8C_vpqo

"… _Y es así  
yo ya no creo en milagros,  
si tú no estás a mi lado,  
soy un velero en el mar del pasado.  
Y sigo aquí  
un soñador sin noches,  
un alma sin destino  
que paga por sus errores.  
Y no puedo dejarte de amar,  
y no puedo dejar de esperar,  
no puedo perderte al final  
y no te puedo olvidar  
no sé vivir si no estás…"  
_

* * *

_Edward salió corriendo de las instalaciones del Stanford Medical Center después de haber terminado su guardia, desesperado por llegar a su dormitorio en la residencia de la universidad de postgrado. _

_Físicamente se sentía más que un poco agotado, había estado allí por veinticuatro horas y había resultado fulminante; entre evaluar los records, hacer las visitas, atender las emergencias de cuatro pacientes con cardiopatías, indicar las analíticas, hacer las evoluciones y las órdenes medicas, no había dado abasto. A pesar que aún no le habían permitido hacer su primera operación solo, el doctor Mcfly le había asegurado que antes de terminar el programa haría un par de procedimientos. Lo esperaba con ansias._

_Emocionalmente, el tema era totalmente distinto, estaba acelerado, ansioso y casi extasiado, no tenía idea que su vida iba a cambiar tan radicalmente como lo había hecho en ese último mes y medio, no creía que podría ser posible y ver que lo era y la forma en que lo había hecho le hacía sentir totalmente dichoso._

_Incluso algo tan normal como llegar al apartamento de residencia que compartía con Emmett, que era un sitio que nunca había tenido mayor importancia, ahora era lo que más anhelaba, pero eso se debía a que desde casi dos semanas atrás Bella estaba allí. Los pocos compañeros de la residencia que lo sabían se hacían los ciegos, como él había hecho a su vez en casos anteriores, y ella tenía cuidado al salir y entrar de los edificios. Sobre todo en la noche, que era cuando supuestamente no podía quedarse allí. Habían tenido que montar una especie de operación comando para lograrlo y cada vez que golpeaban la puerta ella corría a esconderse; sin embargo, no importaba los contra, eran muchos más los pro, la tenía y quería consentirla y hacerla sonreír y ser feliz como él lo era con ella allí._

_Subió las escaleras de los tres pisos imaginando dónde la encontraría, si estaría dormida, vagando alrededor o sentada en el alfeizar de la única ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos y en total silencio; el duelo solía ser así, o por lo menos era lo que tendía a repetirse, ya que lo había visto en ella varias veces y tendía a abrazarla o a dejarla tranquila, la verdad todo era aún muy nuevo para comprender bien qué necesitaba, esperaba que el tiempo le diera una respuesta._

_Entró al apartamento, caminó hacia la habitación y sonrió ampliamente, al encontrarla sentada sobre el alfeizar._

—_Hola —saludó cerrando la puerta y agradeciendo que su amigo no estuviera, aunque sabía que estaba únicamente cuando quería cabrearlo, ya que muy bien podría irse a dormir con cualquier mujer de turno._

_Lo cual, afortunadamente había hecho unas cuantas veces. _

_Llegó a su lado y colocó una mano sobre su cabello acariciándola, ella la arqueó ligeramente haciéndole ver que lo había sentido. Él bajó su cabeza para enterrar su nariz en sus cabellos, oliendo profundamente, embriagándose con el aroma de su champú afrutado._

—_¿Cómo te fue ayer? —le preguntó ella subiendo la mano para acariciar su cuello, amaba que hiciera eso._

—_Bien, extrañándote, ¿y tú? ¿Saliste a hacer turismo? —indagó y la sintió asentir de nuevo._

—_Salí un rato… pero no tenía nada que hacer y me sentí… perdida —comentó y después suspiró profundamente._

—_Es porque aún no te has habituado, no tienes ni una semana y media aquí —comentó acariciando su cuello y rozando su cabello—, pronto estarás en tu total ambiente… _

_Bella se levantó y caminó apartándose unos pasos, se movía como si estuviese de alguna manera atrapada. Él se tensó por esa visión y por como pasaba las manos por su cabello desordenando sus ondas. _

—_Creo que cometí un grave error al venir —confesó sin aún encararlo—, aunque ahora tú estás aquí, estás estudiando, pero yo… yo creo que debo irme… —espetó ella moviéndose más ansiosamente y comenzando a caminar hacia el closet. _

—_No entiendo… —Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando vio que sacaba su bolso donde había llevado la ropa—. No… —susurró aturdido, sintió que su corazón se quebraba y se llevó una mano a su pecho, buscando controlarse, sin obtener mucho éxito—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó con voz ahogada y vio cómo ella se enderezaba y tensaba a dos pasos de distancia._

—_Es mejor así, estás donde perteneces, ya no renunciarás a todo por algo que no vale la pena… Tienes que ser un gran médico, eso es lo que siempre has querido._

_Edward se tensó y se apartó un paso como si lo hubiese golpeado con cada una de sus palabras, su pecho se hundió aun más y negó con la cabeza._

—_¿Por eso es que viniste aquí? —le inquirió y la vio pasarse la mano por el cabello de nuevo._

—_No… Sí… —suspiró y la vio encorvarse ligeramente—. Fue una buena fantasía, y yo sabía que no era real, pero… me ayudó y si no lo hubiera hecho tú tampoco hubieras regresado. _

—_¿Te ibas a ir y me ibas a dejar así? —le preguntó Edward sintiendo que su temperamento explotaba e ignorándola—. ¿Vas a largarte y olvidar todo lo que hemos conseguido?_

—_¿Cómo algo de esto podría funcionar? ¿Qué hemos conseguido? —le preguntó ella girando y mirándolo con la expresión más triste que alguna vez hubiera visto en su cara, ni siquiera en el funeral…_

—_Yo fui quién te pidió que vinieras… —le interrumpió y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, asintiendo._

—_Sí, estabas tan preocupado por mí que te estaba afectando en todo también, pero ya no hay punto de preocupación, y míranos aquí, me estoy imponiendo e incomodándolos a todos, viviendo arrimada y con miedo, soy una carga, simplemente eso, y necesito… controlar… —negó con la cabeza cortando sus palabras—. No puedo quedarme aquí, no tendría sentido, debo hacerme cargo de mí yo sola porque ya no tengo excusa, solamente que la muerte de mi madre y… —tragó grueso y respiró hondo—… y todo lo demás me impidió ver claramente._

_Edward parpadeó un par de veces mientras sus palabras se hundían en su interior._

—_Es decir, que todo lo que hemos tenido este tiempo no significó nada, ninguna noche, el tiempo en Seattle, nada… yo no valgo nada para ti… Me desechas como si nada… —inquirió furiosamente y ella lo miró apretando los labios con fuerza. Después suspiró, y él la felicitó en silencio por poder respirar, ya que en cambio, sentía que se le iba el aliento._

—_Significas todo para mí —le respondió—, ¿no lo ves? Es por eso por lo que me voy, yo únicamente te estoy deteniendo y obligándote a preocuparte por cosas que no deberían interesarte, tu preocupación debería ser tu universidad… Yo… Yo… No…_

—_Tú eres mi única preocupación… —declaró vehementemente._

—_Edward… —Ella negó con la cabeza y se giró para empezar a sacar cosas del closet mientras continuaba hablando—: Es mejor así, antes que haya mayor daño. Yo regresaré a Seattle o… no sé, cualquier sitio, y tú seguirás con tu vida y este tiempo, y todo lo que te hice perder con ello quedará en el pasado. No nos conocemos, no importa…_

_La miró por unos instantes sintiendo que su alma se desgarraba. Él la había deseado por tanto tiempo, se había muerto por besarla cuando era niño, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y la besó cuando estaban en el bosque. Estaba seguro que si ella no se hubiese ido hubieran sido novios hasta ese mismo instante, y eso solamente fue reafirmado cuando la vio en su graduación._

_Frente a Bella todas las mujeres habían palidecido y no podía controlarse a su lado._

_Y ahora… ahora ella iba a volver a irse, porque ya no lo necesitaba, porque era remplazable. _

"¡No!"_, gruñó su interior, él la tenía ahora, la había tenido por fin, en su cama, en su vida, y no permitiría que ella se fuera, más bien la tendría completamente, la ganaría, le haría entender que tenía que estar a su lado, haría que se enamorase de él tanto como lo estaba de ella. Haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Le daría lo que fuera._

—_Sí importa… —respondió él dando los pasos necesarios para acabar con la distancia que los separaba y la jaló, girándola para que le mirara—. Te amo… ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que te dé? Te lo daré todo, Bella, te haré sentir orgullosa, ¿piensas que lo que quiero es ser un gran médico? No podría lograrlo sin ti… no podía lograr nada sin ti, pero lo haré si estás a mi lado, te lo garantizo… Te necesito en mi vida, quiero casarme contigo, no me dejes, quiero todo contigo, siempre…_

_Ella suspiró y lo miró largamente, él la jaló aun más y la tomó en brazos, para envolverla con fuerza._

—_Quiero que estés conmigo, quiero que seamos familia, que estemos juntos. ¿No es lo que quieres tú? ¿No significó nada lo que hemos tenido? Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me importa, lo necesito… _

—_Yo… Me has hecho sentir lo que nunca he sentido, Edward —le susurró Bella colocando las manos en sus mejillas—, pero, ¿de qué puedo servirte en verdad? No tengo estudios, y no quiero acostumbrarme a algo para que cuando se acabe me destroce. No creo que pueda soportarlo de nuevo, no sé si tampoco lo resistiría a pesar que sé que sucederá, no quiero ser una carga, y es lo que sería si me quedo aquí…_

—_Nada se va a acabar —le prometió besando su cabello—. Sé que cómo iniciamos todo por fin fue apresurado, pero no importa, porque tú y yo superaremos todo. Siempre seré tu familia, y esa inestabilidad es por todo lo que has pasado en los últimos meses, —corrigió y ella asintió desviando la mirada—. Pero no entiendes que te necesito conmigo para que todo tenga sentido, necesito tu fuerza, que me la des para sobrevivir, ¿lo sabes, verdad? No sé qué haría sin ti ahora, me moriría si no estuvieras aquí conmigo, no después de tenerte. Bella… Déjame amarte, no me apartes… Por favor…_

—_No puedo hacerlo —reiteró ella y él sintió que la desesperación llevaba lo mejor de su ser—, ni estar sin trabajo pensado que no sirvo de nada, que no te puedo dar nada…_

—_Podremos alquilar un apartamento —propuso—, trabajar, mantenernos, vivir juntos… me muero sin ti, de verdad lo hice cuando no estabas, no quiero contarte mi vida antes que llegaras, no me hagas volver a eso… No lo hagas. Y nada de esto importa si me quieres… ¿lo haces? —le preguntó y ella lo miró fijamente sin decir palabra._

_No se lo había dicho en esos meses que habían estado juntos, no lo esperaba tampoco, con la forma en como las cosas iniciaron y como todo se había arruinado una y otra vez en el pasado, sabía que llevaría tiempo._

_Él sí se lo había dicho, desde la primera vez de todo, prácticamente se lo podía haber gritado desde que la besó en su graduación, lo que sentía por Bella iba más allá que un simple enamoramiento, era tocando más en la obsesión, y la principal prueba de eso era la forma en que le había rogado minutos atrás, humillándose, sin que le importara. _

_La miró por un par de segundos, era como si ambos estuviesen paralizados, y se sintió como un imbécil por preguntárselo, la sensación de rechazo invadió cada poro de su ser. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, había sido tan idiota y preguntado algo tan estúpido? Su pecho se ahogó y bajó la cabeza. _"Deja que se vaya"_, le rogó su subconsciente._

_Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero antes de alejarse por completo sintió que ella se acercaba y lo tomaba por ambos lados de su cara, se puso en puntillas, bajó su cabeza y tomó sus labios. Él se quedó estático por unos instantes, dejando que dominara el beso, pero jadeó casi inmediatamente. La había besado muchas veces, incluso fue su primer beso; en esos meses la había besado también incontables de veces, pero nada se parecía a ello. Ninguna de ellas._

_Bella se pegó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó del cuello, pegándolo tanto que parecía que quería asfixiarlo, le abrió los labios e introdujo su lengua y no era tanto los movimientos que guiaba, la humedad de ambos entrelazándose, sus labios suaves y la forma en como sus dientes casi se rozaban por la intensidad en que se tomaban._

_Era la sensación que lo invadió, era la tranquilidad, explosión, deseo, amor, anhelo, nostalgia, todo reunido de alguna forma y que casi lo ahogaba y era como si lo traspasara. La abrazó con fuerza, ella lo hizo a su vez, y por un instante casi perdió el equilibrio, porque era como si ese simple gesto significara demasiado._

_Bella se apartó en un momento dado de sus labios, y allí vio claramente que él nunca podría haberlo hecho. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Lo miró entre sus pestañas y acarició su mejilla, antes de asentir._

—_Te hare sentir orgullosa —prometió él—, me volveré lo que quieres que sea, seré el más grandioso de todos, si estás a mi lado…_

—_Todo será mejor, todo lo será… —le susurró ella y él frunció el ceño por esas palabras, antes de poder hablar lo volvió a besar, así que perdió cualquier pensamiento coherente y la jaló para llevarla a la cama._

Edward dio un puñetazo al asiento del taxista sin importarle que el conductor lo viera con el ceño fruncido por el retrovisor. Estaba de un ánimo asesino y tenía su víctima en la mira, Isabella. Quizás lo que debió haber hecho era haberla dejado ir la primera vez que intentó irse, como tanto le quemaba en su subconsciente en ese instante. _"Debiste hacerme caso"_, le reiteraba cabreándole aún más, pero es que es lo que debió haber hecho, haber entendido en ese instante que no importara lo que le diera, lo que sintiera por ella, ella jamás sentiría lo mismo. Debió haberlo comprendido y así evitar tantos años perdidos, furias y tristezas por frustraciones que jamás se irían.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue luchar para enamorarla, para hacerle ver que le merecía, para que lo eligiera para siempre y estuvieran juntos contra todo. Pero no lo consiguió y cuando comprendió que eso no sería posible, la había intentado abandonar, reaccionando por su propio egoísmo y desinterés, pero ella lo había jugado al máximo botándolo al final, alejándolo.

En ese par de meses no había podido sacarla de su cabeza, de ninguna manera, pero para ella fue totalmente lo contrario, había significado tan poco y le había costado nada sacarlo de su cabeza, tanto que terminaba la relación y decidía cuándo romperían toda conexión también.

Sí, estaba más que claro de su doble discurso y sí, también tenía claro que eso era lo que le había rogado cuando le dijo que no la amaba esa maldita noche. Lo sabía con toda certeza, al igual que la había traicionado. Pero no podía aceptar que ella lo hubiese despachado de esa manera, sin explicación, sin nada.

No podía aceptar que fuera ella la que se fuera como si nada, cuando él se estaba quemando por dentro. Así que la insultaría, la mataría, haría lo que fuera para sacarla de dentro de su piel y después le tiraría el divorcio firmado en su cara, haciéndole ver que ese matrimonio no significaba una mierda para él tampoco. Quizás fuera vengativo, e imbécil, pero tal vez era lo que necesitaba para acabar con todo de una puñetera vez, para romper esa relación y conexión que tanto había significado para él y que en cambio para ella no había sido malditamente nada.

Observó la entrada de su antigua casa con tanta furia que sentía que su cuerpo quería vomitar, solamente que en vez de líquido seria algo más incendiario, una mezcla de lava y odio. Ante ambos involucrados.

—Pare aquí… —ordenó lanzándole un billete de cien sin preocuparse por el cambio y salió del vehículo casi saltando porque este no se había detenido por completo.

Caminó hacia la casa con la resolución llenando cada poro y abrió la puerta con su llave, tirándola con fuerza, tal vez fuera dramático pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado, si ella hubiera cambiado la cerradura seguramente habría pateado la puerta hasta destrozarla. Se quedó estático lo que pareció un latido del corazón cuando observó hacia dentro de la sala y encontró a Bella parada frente a él apoyada en dos muletas. Toda la furia se fue en ese instante, no había ardor ni lava dentro de su cuerpo por motivo del documento donde ella decidía el final de su relación y por el que había viajado durante cuatro horas en un avión después de haber entrado en lista de espera casi inmediatamente que se fuera el abogado. Todo eso quedo olvidado, dejando paso al terror puro, porque esa no era la mujer que había dejado atrás.

Esta mujer que estaba frente a él llevaba muletas, había perdido peso, se veía amarilla y desmejorada, y eso era simplemente lo que podía ver, ya que sabía que ello venía por algo interno, lo cual no tenía ningún tipo de sentido, y en ese instante se llevaba la mano a su pecho izquierdo como si le doliera. Literalmente, no como le dolía a él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —escuchó que Jacob preguntaba, pero no pudo moverse o reaccionar.

Ni siquiera ante la idea de que un imberbe hijo de papi que la había molestado desde el día uno que empezó a producir el programa, estuviese ahora a su lado, con una aura protectora, mirándolo fijamente.

—Es mi casa —respondió sin dejar de observarla.

Estaba ojerosa y ahora sudorosa, veía las gotas correr por su frente. _"¿Está jadeando? ¿Se está ahogando?"_

Dio un paso hacia ella.

—Creo que debes respirar profundamente en este instante, Edward —escuchó que Jacob le recomendaba y volvió a detenerse.

El pánico no le dejaba concentrarse, mil preguntas se arremolinaban a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer sana y llena de vida que había dejado atrás? ¿Por qué cortó su cabello? ¿Qué tenía? Su mente en una velocidad aturdidora le susurró miles de diagnósticos con su percepción evidente, ninguno era mejor que el otro.

—¿Qué mierda está sucediendo? —preguntó por fin. Sintiendo que su desespero aumentaba.

—Es mejor que te calmes antes de acercarte, ella no podría soportar una pelea.

Frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, recordando un detalle que había escuchado de su abogado pero que había ignorado por asuntos con mayor prioridad. _"_Ella no se encuentra en condiciones…"._ "¿A esto era lo que se refería?", _se preguntó pero antes de poder abrir su boca para exponer sus pensamientos en viva voz y confirmar por sus labios que ella estuviera bien, comenzó a caerse hacia el suelo.

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward al verla caer sin sentido. Se sentía inmerso en una pesadilla, atornillado al piso mientras todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta a su alrededor.

Sintió el golpe de adrenalina quemando su cuerpo y eso lo hizo reaccionar, apartó a Jacob y corrió a su lado para atenderla. Se concentró en lo que tenía entre manos. El hombre aterrorizado y el esposo enojado se esfumaron, el cirujano tomó el mando intentando descubrir rápidamente la gravedad de lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar que un poco de ello seguía allí, ya que sus manos temblaban.

—¡Bella, diablos!… —escuchó gimotear a Jacob. El chico destilaba terror por todos los poros, lo ignoró forzándose a concentrarse, y a evaluarla. Ella estaba fría y cada vez más sudorosa.

—¡Llama al 911! —le ordenó firmemente—. ¡Necesitamos una ambulancia!

Unos segundos después, escuchó que Jacob gritaba a un teléfono, indicando los datos de Bella.

—¿Está respirando?

Él asintió a la vez que comenzaba a sentir su pulso, el cual estaba sumamente elevado, al igual que su respiración. Revisó todos sus signos vitales, notando taquicardia y negó con la cabeza con total incredulidad.

—No puede ser… —susurró tocándola con cuidado.

—¿Su corazón está latiendo? —preguntó Jacob a indicación de la operadora de emergencia y Edward alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Debe ir al hospital, puede estar presentando un infarto, ¡que muevan el culo y traigan la maldita ambulancia rápido…! —vociferó. Jacob abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras volvía a gritar el teléfono.

—Ya vienen, me dijeron tres minutos —le informó mientras corría a abrir la puerta para que pudieran ingresar.

El tiempo pasó tortuosamente lento, a pesar que no podía hablar ni pedir respuestas, lo único que conseguía era tocarla y mirarla fijamente.

Escuchó pasos entrando y alzó la mirada para encontrar a los paramédicos entrar a la sala.

—Paciente femenina veintiocho años, pulso de 110 y respiración en 26—informó Edward— con pérdida de conocimiento, antes de caer agarró con fuerza su seno izquierdo, presunta angina, por lo que hay que descartar un probable infarto además puede presentar conmoción cerebral debido al golpe.

Ellos asintieron y comenzaron a revisarla. Él quedó a su lado con el corazón en la boca, deseando arrancarles los aparatos y hacerlo por sí mismo.

—Cuidado con la cabeza —dijo uno de ellos mientras la montaba en la camilla.

—Presenta taquipnea —comentó el rubio más joven, imaginaba que era el médico rotatorio—y su presión es 90/50, el FC es 110 y FR 26. Llevémosla.

Corrieron fuera de la casa, iba a meterse como acompañante en la ambulancia cuando sintió como Jacob lo tomaba del brazo y lo desplazaba de un tirón.

—Ahí no te subes, mi carro es el _corvette _azul que está en el frente, te veré allá si te da la gana de ir —le ladró poniendo en su mano un manojo de llaves.

—Yo iré con ella, ¡es mi esposa!

—Casi exesposa, ¡y no sabes una mierda de lo que le pasa! Si das un jodido paso dentro de esa ambulancia te parto la mandíbula —amenazó Jacob.

Uno de los paramédicos terminó de instalar la camilla y los miró a ambos con ferocidad, claramente había decidido que parecían dos niños peleando por el mismo juguete y no estaba dispuesto a entrar en el juego. Se iba con alguno de ellos o si se quedaban berreando francamente le daba lo mismo. Su prioridad era la paciente. Empezaba a cerrar las puertas cuando Jacob saltó dentro mientras gritaba.

—Yo conozco su condición y sus antecedentes y él no. —El hombre asintió empujándolo dentro y cerró. La ambulancia partió a toda velocidad.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó Edward antes de lanzarse prácticamente corriendo hasta el coche de Jacob.

Se montó tirando la puerta y arrancó pitando cauchos, pegándose detrás de la ambulancia.

Su mente era un completo revoltijo de preguntas sin respuestas y la imagen de Bella pasaba por su cabeza una y otra vez como si hubiese quedado grabada en su cornea.

Negó con la cabeza lleno de incredulidad, nunca la había visto así antes, bueno, la había visto así una vez en el pasado, cuando llegó al funeral de su madre, había estado ojerosa, demacrada, había temido por su vida. Pero en ese momento acababa de pasar por un infierno de años, luchando por mantenerse a flote, lidiando con su madre, con su trabajo, y con todo lo demás que se había callado, así que lo había justificado.

Su mente seguía conjugando la situación una y otra vez, el impacto que sintió cuando la vio parada allí, lo desmejorada que estaba, su expresión de dolor cuando se llevó la mano al pecho, el horror de verla caer sin sentido… y temió por las respuestas. Temió por cada diagnóstico que surgía por su cabeza ya que a diferencia de los demás, él había sido bendecido y maldecido por la carrera que había estudiado.

Sabía demasiado.

Y con ese conocimiento, estaba seguro que Bella estaba lejos de estar bien. Parecía que tenía una insuficiencia cardíaca, él quería pensar que no, que ese no había sido un diagnóstico verdadero, que simplemente había tenido un ataque de pánico o no sabía qué mierda, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que no era así. Gabe se coló en su pensamiento y su estómago se retorció, lo había perdido hacía poco más de un mes… el pánico comenzó a invadirlo… _"Podría perderla_…_"_

Trató de deshacerse de ese pensamiento, el hombre en él clamaba, _"no pienses, no pienses, no llames a la desgracia…",_ pero el médico necesitaba comprender, tener idea a qué se estaba enfrentando. Dos meses atrás ella no estaba así, ¿qué había ocurrido desde entonces? ¿Qué demonios está mal con ella?

La ambulancia volaba por las calles de Seattle y todo se sentía irreal. Golpeó el volante con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que no se dirigían al _Swedish_ _¡¿dónde demonios la estaban llevando?!_

Unos minutos después, observó el edificio de cuatro pisos con fachada marrón del Hospital y maldijo por lo bajo, ¿por qué diablos la habían llevado al _North _West? Esperaba que hubiera un buen cardiólogo, y buenos médicos, porque quebraría al mundo si perdía a Bella, con algo que él mismo podía solucionar o por lo menos ponerla bajo las órdenes de los médicos en los que sí confiaba y conocía.

Maldijo de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que deshacerse del auto antes de poder ingresar al área de urgencias. Se estacionó en cualquier puesto, y corrió como si le fuera la vida hacia la zona de ingreso de emergencias. Cuando llegó ella ya no estaba ahí, se la habían llevado hacia adentro del precinto.

Su parte racional comprendía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer, que por más que se enfureciera, gritara o pataleara no podría entrar con ella al cubículo. No pertenecía a la plantilla del hospital, no había forma que le permitieran participar. En ese lugar simplemente estaba reducido a la condición de familiar. Su parte irracional estaba que echaba chispas porque necesitaba estar a su lado, sostenerla y saber que nada había acontecido en el trayecto de la ambulancia.

Sus emociones se dispararon cuando vio a Jacob parado a unos pasos, prácticamente temblando. Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia él y lo agarró por el cuello para sacarlo del área de espera, tirándolo hacia el pavimento de la entrada del hospital.

—¡¿Por qué mierda la trajeron aquí?! —bramó enfurecido—. ¡¿Por qué no la llevaron al _Swedish_?!

—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Piensas que porque apareciste después de dos meses tienes derecho a cuestionar algo? —le preguntó mirándolo con expresión helada. Edward jadeó sorprendido por la respuesta—. La trasladamos aquí porque aquí es donde la están tratando.

—¿Qué tiene Bella? ¡Vas a contármelo todo en este maldito momento o juro que te matare! —le gritó fuera de sí. Jacob se enderezó y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Dónde estabas cuando deberías haber estado con ella? —le preguntó de forma directa—. ¿Quieres saber qué tiene Bella? Pues, no lo sé…

—No actúes como un imbécil, tengo derecho…

—No, idiota, no tienes derecho a nada, pero realmente no lo sé, ni ella tampoco, ha pasado el último mes es un martirio de pruebas y aún no saben qué le sucede.

Edward parpadeó y miró hacia el hospital.

—¿Pruebas? —preguntó aturdido.

—Sabes, no tengo idea de por qué te fuiste, o porqué ya no están juntos, ella no me cuenta y yo no pregunto, así de fácil, pero está claro que debes ser un maldito bastardo si fuiste capaz de dejarla tan enferma sin que te importara.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó sin poder comprender, no entendía una palabra, la Bella que había dejado no estaba enferma. No lo estaba. _"No…"_

—Ella no estaba bien desde hace tiempo, hasta un ciego lo veía. Nadie le decía nada para no joderla, pero no era la misma —empezó a contarle—. Hace un mes tuvo un accidente de tráfico, Edward, se tomó una caja de pastillas y chocó contra un árbol, ella dice que no intentó suicidarse, pero los médicos le prescribieron antidepresivos, y eso no se lo prescriben a todo el mundo, ¿o sí?

—¿Antidepresivos? —balbuceó dando un paso hacia atrás, sentía que un frío lo invadía y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—Sí, además de que se le jodió la pierna, no es que me importe cargar con ella, pero uno tiene que sentir que vale una mierda para alguien, y la persona a la que debía valerle una mierda se había ido… Y Bill, bueno, él no cuenta. Así que la traía aquí, la acompañaba con sus consultas con la doctora Hale y a hacerse las pruebas, pero aún no sabemos qué tiene. Me parece maravilloso que quieras saber su historia, por fin, ya sabes, después de que la mujer ha pasado todo sola —comentó irónicamente—. Pero si te vas a ir de nuevo es mejor que te largues antes que despierte… si despierta —terminó un poco titubeante—. Creo que ya ha pasado por suficiente tortura…

Edward simplemente se quedó allí, sin poder decir una sola palabra, su pecho estaba comprimido y parpadeó repetidas veces, ya que sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—No lo comprendo, ella estaba bien… —continuó Jacob pasando una mano por el cabello y después maldijo por lo bajo—. Debo llamar a Jasper…

—¿Qué dijo el médico? —preguntó casi sin voz.

—Llamaron al cardiólogo y se la llevaron a unos los cubículo aislados, pero no me dijeron mucho más… —respondió Jacob antes de dejarlo solo.

Edward se quedo un instante paralizado, y salió caminando hacia el puesto de enfermeras, necesitaba más información, algo técnico, algo que de verdad le dijera y explicara lo que acababa de suceder. Al llegar sacó su credencial médica.

Una enfermera rubia lo miró, observó la credencial y le sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, doctor? —preguntó aleteando sus pestañas.

—Quiero ver la historia de Isabella Masen —ordenó firmemente.

La enfermera asintió y caminó hacia el registro de historias médicas, regresó un par de minutos después.

—La física está en estos momentos en emergencia —indicó la rubia.

—¿La electrónica? —preguntó y la chica asintió mientras trataba de ingresar a esta por la computadora.

—Me llamaron, Kara, ¿Isabella Masen está en emergencia? —Una mujer preguntó justo a su espalda y Edward giró para observar a una rubia casi tan alta como él, con cola de caballo y vestida totalmente casual, con una bata colgándole debajo del brazo.

—Doctora Hale, ¿no estaba libre esta noche…? —Edward se tensó al reconocer el nombre de la doctora que había mencionado Jacob.

—Estaba por la zona, ¿dónde está Isabella?

—¿Eres la doctora de mi esposa? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente. La rubia lo miró y entornó los ojos.

—Doctor Masen —saludo rígidamente, mostrándole que lo reconocía.

—Doctora Hale, ¿qué está sucediendo con Bella? Tengo que tomar decisiones respecto a la salud de mi esposa y no puedo hacerlo a ciegas —le dijo intentando mostrar una calma que distaba de sentir.

—De acuerdo a lo que me informaron, ustedes están separados —le refutó la rubia—. Isabella es mi paciente, ella tiene su propio representante y cualquier decisión relativa al caso la tomaré yo mientras no se me indique lo contrario.

Él se quedó sin habla ya que no se había imaginado, ni por un instante, que iba a ser segregado de la historia médica de su esposa o que su doctora no le diera por lo menos su opinión particular, sabía las normas y sabía que estaba pidiendo algo ilegal, pero también sabía que iba a explotar si no se enteraba de lo que estaba sucediendo. Además que no entendía quién demonios era ese representante, ¡él era su esposo, él tenía que ser ese representante!

—Aquí está la historia electrónica, doctor Masen —le dijo la enfermera comenzando a mover el monitor y Rose parpadeó sosteniendo la máquina para evitar que girara.

—No puede ver la historia, doctor Masen —informó la doctora Hale y la enfermera parpadeó y se apartó saliendo de la habitación—. No voy a permitirle inmiscuirse ni voy a luchar contra usted, mi única prioridad es la salud de Isabella.

—No puede dejarme en blanco… —gruñó desesperado, a pesar que sabía que podía perfectamente hacerlo.

—Lo siento, no haga más difícil mi trabajo. —Él la miró furibundo y ella por lo menos tuvo la delicadeza de lucir preocupada—. Tengo que ver a mi paciente, cuando tenga alguna información concreta saldré a informarle como al resto de las personas que se interesan en la salud de Isabella…

Ella se apartó dejándolo solo. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ciertamente él se había ido, pero… No podía pensar en esos peros… No lograba asimilar que de no ser por la furia y los instintos asesinos que lo embargaron cuando el abogado le presentó los papeles de divorcio ni siquiera hubiera estado ahí ese día… _"Ella podría haber muerto y yo ni siquiera lo hubiese sabido…"._

Giró sobre sus talones y encaró hacia la sala de espera, necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco para poder pensar con claridad. Reparó en Jacob, quien estaba sentado en la sala de espera con su cabeza entre las manos. Se lo veía destrozado, aunque ni la mitad de lo que él se sentía, caminó hacia donde estaba y se sentó a su lado. El moreno reparó en él pero lo ignoró mayormente así que apoyó los codos en sus piernas y comenzó a frotar sus manos, como hacía siempre cuando estaba a punto de perder el control, generalmente cuando eso ocurría, Bella posaba sus manos en las de él y después se sentaba en su regazo… sintió que su pecho se constreñía por ese recuerdo y apretó la mandíbula hasta casi hacerse daño.

—Necesito saber qué está pasando —le rogó—. Dime todo lo que te venga a la cabeza. —Jacob levantó su vista, lo miró por unos instantes y asintió.

—No sé nada técnico, Me enteré de todo cuando la hospitalizaron por el accidente, Bill me dijo que había ido a su casa cuando lo llamaron para ver si lograban identificar qué había tomado. —Edward sintió que los celos lo machacaban con fuerza pero forzó para controlarse—, y me dijo que se había cortado su cabello y que todo estaba lleno de sangre, por todos lados… —Se estremeció—. Yo no le creí, pero hoy entre a su cuarto y encontré una mancha gigante en la alfombra y me di cuenta que debió haber sido cierto…

Edward se tensó y se giró a mirarlo horrorizado.

—¿Por qué nadie me informó de esto? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué nadie me llamó?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, no es a mí a quién debes preguntarle eso —respondió—, pero asumo que no estarías muy disponible que digamos o te hubieran localizado te gustara o no. —Edward se quedó paralizado, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando se fue a Beumont que pudiera pasarle algo a Bella. Había puesto distancia, sin pensar en nada más—. La cuestión es que se había tomado un pote de analgésicos completo y con el asunto de la hemorragia tuvieron que hacerle una transfusión y dejarla hospitalizada. La doctora Hale ya la estaba tratando y Bella estaba empeñada con que tenía cáncer, leucemia, eso fue lo que me repitió varias veces, incluso hizo que la doctora le repitieran las pruebas cuando salieron negativas… —comentó estremeciéndose.

—¿A qué te referías con que ella no estaba bien desde hace un tiempo?

Jacob lo miró confundido y después negó con la cabeza, como si comprendiera que estaba hablando en serio.

—Desorientada, se desconcentraba muchas veces, pedía que le repitiéramos las cosas, a veces le sucedía… ¿sabes cuando alguien puede dormir con los ojos abiertos? —Edward lo miró parpadeando repetidas veces y frunció el ceño antes de asentir—. A ella le sucedió varias veces… La verdad había una apuesta que las veces que lo hacia más seguido era porque tuvo una noche con bastante esfuerzo… Evidentemente una mierda de mentira. Simplemente no era la misma Bella que todos conocíamos, pero pensamos que era no sé, una etapa, al principio sucedía esporádicamente, pero últimamente…

—Era todo el tiempo… —le interrumpió pasándose una mano por el cabello y jalándolo como si quisiera arrancárselo—. ¿Hace cuánto? —Preguntó queriendo pasarse las uñas por su piel hasta desgarrársela, acabar consigo mismo.

"_¿No era solamente conmigo?"._

—No lo sé… —dijo él con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Dos años? ¿Más, menos? Diego lo sabe con exactitud, juro que ese hombre está seriamente enfermo… obsesionado por Bella, del tipo que es capaz de contar la cantidad de litros de orina que la mujer segregaba diariamente…

Él abrió los labios aturdido aunque no consiguió formar ninguna palabra, primero quería patear a Diego aunque conocía la sensación, Bella la causaba en los hombres; además necesitaba arrancarle cada palabra, cada visión de ella, entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la voz de la enfermera llamando a los familiares de Isabella Masen produjo que ambos saltaran de sus asientos y se dirigieran hacia el mostrador. Las puertas del sector de emergencias se abrieron y vio salir a Laurent Barriot acompañado por la doctora Hale. Por un instante se sintió aliviado, era uno de los mejores cardiólogos de Seattle.

—¿Masen? —preguntó Laurent cuando lo vio llegar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es mi esposa a quien estabas tratando…

—Oh, bien… —comentó con un ligero suspiro, lo cual le alivió a su vez, ya que significaba que no la había perdido.

—¿Cómo está, Barriott? —preguntó apretando las manos en forma de puño.

—Se le realizo el EKG, el cual mostró alteraciones de repolarizacion por bloqueo de rama, taquicardia sinusal, lo que son signo de hipertrofia ventricular. Presenta también alargamiento de segmento ST, las enzimas cardiacas elevadas CK y troponina por lo que le aplicamos oxigeno y nitroglicerina, y la situación fue controlada.

—También hicimos un hemograma y tenía la hemoglobina a siete —agregó Rose.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras consideraba lo que Barriott le estaba diciendo y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

—Mmmm, disculpen, ¿qué significa todo eso? Ya saben, para los simples mortales —preguntó Jacob.

—Tuvo un infarto y ya fue controlado —informó Edward declarando lo que había temido desde que comenzó a ver los signos en su casa, pero no era posible. Nada tenía sentido.

—Fue un infarto agudo al miocardio por hipovolemia, los cuales son comunes las anemias severas —informó Barriott y sintió más que vio cómo Jacob se echaba para atrás—. Fue trasladada a la Unidad coronaria.

—¿Presenta insuficiencia cardíaca de gasto elevado? —preguntó Edward sabiendo que eso significaba que su corazón estaba obligado a mantener un elevado gasto cardíaco para mantener una respiración tisular normal.

—Sí —respondió Barriott y él parpadeó repetidas veces luchando para calmarse.

—Ya la había derivado al hematólogo principal del hospital, el doctor Goodwill, pero dadas las circunstancias lo necesitamos en esta emergencia. Acabo de mandarle un radio y veremos qué me dice cuando se comunique conmigo —informó Rose.

—No podrán verla esta noche pero los mantendremos al tanto de su evolución —informó Laurent incómodo.

Jacob asintió y preguntó—. ¿Esperamos aquí?

—Pueden esperar en el hall de terapia en el cuarto piso —le respondió Rose—, allí hay sillones y estarán más cómodos mientras lo hacen. —Jacob volvió a asentir mientras la doctora Hale y el doctor Barrott giraban y se retiraban de la sala.

—Va a ser una noche larga. Pasaré por la cafetería y te veré allí —le dijo dejándolo de pie en medio de la sala.

Se quedó muy quieto por unos instantes antes de ir a hablar con la doctora Hale de nuevo que ya se había apartado junto con Laurent y caminaban intercambiando opiniones.

—Tengo un amigo que es hematólogo —les informó cuando se acercaron a hablarle—, es uno de los mejores del campo, podría llamarlo…

—El doctor Goodwill la verá lo antes posible —le interrumpió Rose.

—No sea un grano en el culo, doctora Hale, soy su condenado esposo.

Rosalie apretó los labios y respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse.

—Mi paciente, Isabella Masen, me informó una semana atrás que su representante establecido legalmente era el abogado Jasper Whitlock —le informó y Edward frunció el ceño—. Dicho hombre, acaba de comunicarse con el hospital, para interiorizarse sobre su estado. Estará aquí mañana, podría discutirlo con él.

—Pero… —gruñó Edward sintiendo que la furia volvía a invadirlo. ¡¿Qué mierdas iba a hacer un abogado desconocido opinando por ella?!

—Es una decisión del tribunal, puede ir contra ella, pero mientras tanto tiene que acatarla al igual que todos nosotros. El señor Whitlock informó que se montaría en el próximo avión y estaría aquí lo más pronto posible.

—Hale —la increpó Edward—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría contar con la opinión de James Wadlow?

Ella lo miró sorprendida y Barrott se metió en la conversación increpándola.

—Rose, llama al maldito abogado y no aceptes un no por respuesta. No estamos en situación de andar compitiendo para ver quién la tiene más grande… —Ella asintió y se alejó por el pasillo. Se giró y el ambiente se volvió animoso, después de todo Laurent y él habían trabajado juntos anteriormente, compartido diagnósticos y asistido a varias conferencias—. Tu esposa está muy grave, hombre —le indició colocando una mano en su hombro—. La sacamos por un pelo. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos recibir.

—¿Puedo verla? —pregunto sintiendo que se hundía.

—Ella tiene descansar, no creo prudente…

—No me importa que esté dormida, necesito verla, sé cuál es el procedimiento, no me meteré en tu camino, solamente tengo que… —Su voz se rompió al final. Laurent asintió lentamente.

—Me cago en toda la parafernalia legal que viene únicamente a complicar nuestro trabajo, ven conmigo —le indicó arrastrándolo por un pasillo—, no la jodas porque ella está dormida y necesita descansar. —Edward asintió agradecido.

Se concentró únicamente en respirar tratando de controlar su temperamento y la sensación de deriva que lo dominaba. Era como si hubiese sido exiliado de la vida de Bella, y sabía que lo merecía, pero dolía como el demonio, sobre todo por lo que eso conllevaba.

Un par de minutos después le indicaron que podía entrar a la Unidad de Coronaria, para prepararse y verla, le pusieron el bata desechable, tapa boca, y entró al área de camillas. Escuchó los ruidos familiares, vio los pacientes, las enfermeras especializadas, pero por una vez nada le importaba, solamente necesitaba llegar a la camilla de Bella. Siempre había sido tan sana, y ahora estaba así, le rompía el corazón.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó al sentarse y mirarla fijamente, sus manos temblaban cuando se levantaron para acariciar su cabello.

Se veía tan frágil, con la mascarilla para la respiración, los dos sueros, y el monitor para la presión y la frecuencia, estaba aún fría, notó incluso con un guante de por medio, y aún su piel era amarillenta.

Él podía haberla perdido. Mientras estaba deseando atención y acostándose con Renata y acusándola de todo, ella lo estaba necesitando, y él no había estado para ella. La había dejado sola. Había hecho lo que tanto había prometido que no iba a hacer nunca.

—Perdóname… —rogó y la maldijo por no decírselo, pero se maldijo a su vez por no saberlo.

Él debió haberlo sabido, debió haber estado a su lado. Debió haberla cuidado un mes atrás con el accidente, ahora estaba allí y estaba tomando antidepresivos y casi la había perdido ese día también. Sin haber siquiera estado allí o acompañarla.

La culpa, el dolor y el terror lo invadieron con tanta fuerza que su pecho amenazó con explotar. Deseaba hacer tantas cosas, devolver el tiempo, abrazarla cuando tuvo un chance o entenderlo todo; estar allí cuando debió haberlo estado y no haber tomado la salida más fácil y más difícil a la vez.

Deseaba hacer tantas cosas, que su cuerpo temblaba por la desesperación. Lamentablemente, solamente pudo tirar su cabeza hasta sus manos alzadas y comenzar a llorar.

—Maldición, te he fallado una y otra vez… —susurró con voz ronca.

La volvió a observar entre lágrimas, viendo como dormía y besó su mano con la mascarilla dándoles distancia.

Ella siempre había significado todo, apretó sus labios al rozar su mejilla al lado del respirador y apretó sus labios.

—¿Qué había pensado alguna vez cuando pensé que podría dejarte y sobrevivir? —se preguntó escuchando como su voz salía quebrada.

Solamente tenerla había sido el momento más feliz de su vida. Ella era su luz. ¿Cómo alguna vez creyó algo distinto?

—No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas, Bella —dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas, sintiendo como temblaba profusamente y que su centro se había roto—. Por favor… no me dejes así… no me dejes así, amor… no podría sobrevivir sin ti…

Estuvo así unos instantes, no sabía cuánto tiempo, pero a pesar que sus ojos se habían secado cuando sintió que alguien apoyaba una mano en su hombro, parecía que fueron simplemente segundos. Giró su cabeza y encontró a Barriott mirándolo fijamente.

—Vamos —le indicó.

Edward se levantó sin protestar y lo siguió. Mientras se sacaba el equipo estéril él y Laurent y salían de la UC hasta el cuarto piso, para el hall de espera, le explicó que la doctora Hale aún no había tenido respuesta por parte del abogado pero le había dejado un mensaje. Laurent no indagó en la situación y Edward se lo agradeció en silencio. Salió del área y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción. Jacob estaba allí.

—¿Te permitieron verla? —Edward asintió—. ¿Cómo está?

—No lo sé. Me dejaron verla por unos instantes pero no me dan acceso a la historia clínica —confesó sintiéndose totalmente abrumado.

—Todo esto es una reverenda mierda —exclamó Jacob sin poder contenerse. Edward no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Pasó la siguiente media hora sentado junto a Jacob en silencio. Sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas y como si todo estuviera a la deriva, en ese instante entendió lo que tanto le repitió Bella sobre el papel del familiar en una situación de emergencia, la desesperación y el anhelo por respuestas.

Se abrió una puerta y vio acercarse a la doctora Hale haciendo que interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

—Me han autorizado a mostrarte la historia clínica y a que llamemos al hematólogo —le dijo—. No estás autorizado para verla pero Laurent me dijo que te dejó pasar de manera que vamos a hacer de cuenta que eso jamás sucedió. —Edward asintió—. Vamos a mi oficina —le ordenó. Se puso de pie y Jacob hizo lo mismo. Rose lo miró extrañada.

—Estuve con ella este último mes —le dijo tímidamente—, tal vez pueda ser de utilidad si pregunta algo. Bella no le contó todo…

Rose apretó los labios y lo miró fijamente, antes de asentir.

—Síganme —les indicó.

Cruzaron a la izquierda y entraron en una oficina. Rose tomó asiento en su escritorio y Edward se sentó del otro lado. Jacob se quedó de pie apoyado en la pared.

—Ya he pedido la historia clínica pero los voy poniendo en antecedentes. La paciente llegó a consulta con cefalea profusas —informó—, sin predominio de horario, debilidad general, astenia, fatiga, hemotisis, con una serie hematológica baja, por los antecedentes familiares, se le realizó un serie inmunológica, la cual mostró una elevación de la inminoglobulinas, en el nuevo hemograma reporta siete de hemoglobina, reticulositos elevado, test de coombs positiva, anticuerpos negativos para lupus y marcadores tumorales negativos también, por lo que descarté un trastorno de etología oncológica, y la he puesto con suplemento de hierro, se le realizó una transfusión después del accidente pero los niveles de hemoglobina no han aumentado solamente tienden a bajar, por lo que estoy interconsultando a un hematólogo, o por lo menos eso fue lo que quedé con Bella ayer, antes que ocurriera esto.

—Es decir, que aún no hay un diagnostico viable… —respondió, y Rose asintió.

—Hemos hecho todo lo posible.

—¿Han hecho todo lo posible? ¿Qué hospital de pacotilla están manejando aquí? ¿Apenas la va a referir a alguien más? —preguntó alterándose. La doctora respiró profundamente como si estuviese calmándose a su vez. De nuevo.

—Bella tenía la idea fija de que era un caso oncológico, evidentemente los síntomas concordaban con su idea y tuvimos que descartar esa patología primero, después vino el accidente y hemos hecho lo que pudimos para...

—No me parece que lo hayan hecho —le rebatió inmediatamente, sin dejarla acabar—, ¡si hubiese sido así ella no estaría postrada en una cama presentando un infarto agudo miocardio por hipovolemia con apenas veintiocho años! ¡Han pasado dos meses y aún saben qué demonios tiene!

—Pues, doctor Masen —espetó Rose—, con todo respeto, lo mismo puedo decir de usted, es médico después de todo, mi paciente me comentó que tiene más de un año presentando síntomas, ¿en algún momento lo detectó? Quizás no hubiera evolucionado tanto la patología si su esposo, quien estuvo más que capacitado y más que cerca de ella, lo hubiera notado un poco antes… Es algo lógico, ¿no lo cree?

Edward sintió que lo golpeaban varias veces y se enderezó en su asiento. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, porque era más que lógico, era cierto, y eso no ayudaba en mínimo a que el odio contra su persona que llenaba su interior disminuyera.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del despacho evitando que contestara, y entró una enfermera con la carpeta amarilla que imaginaba tenía la historia de Bella, se levantó de su asiento, la tomó antes que se la entregara a Hale, y la abrió desesperado.

Sintió que se desvanecía por un instante cuando vio la fecha de la primera consulta.

Un día antes de que la hubiese dejado. Los resultados de los primeros exámenes, pocos días después, ya mostraban que había problemas, es decir, que evidentemente algo estaba mal desde tiempo atrás.

Apretó los bordes de la carpeta mientras sentía que una furia innecesaria lo invadía, además de miedo. Furia porque ella no había confiado lo suficiente en él para decírselo. Miedo porque no quería siquiera considerar que todo estuviera perdido. Odió su mortalidad y la de ella, y la sensación de impotencia que llevaba el hecho que teniendo todas las herramientas para ello y habiendo salvado a tantas personas, la mujer que lo significaba todo para él había estado en riesgo y no lo había sabido. Esa misma noche, cuando ella cayó al suelo, él había tratado de controlarse, de pensar coherentemente. Apenas, solamente lo había conseguido mínimamente.

Luchó por controlarse y miró a la doctora.

—Llamemos.

Ella le acercó el teléfono. Se comunicó con James y le explicó someramente la situación. Su amigo estuvo unos instantes digiriendo el asombro a la situación, le aseguró que se pondría en el caso apenas le llegaran los antecedentes y asegurándole que llamaría lo antes posible.

.

Había pasado casi una hora en donde el aire en la oficina podía cortarse con un cuchillo, unos minutos atrás Laurent había llegado a la oficina, en uno de sus descansos de la guardia. El sonido del teléfono y todos brincaron del asiento, vio el código de área y asintió para sí mismo, era James. Rose contestó y lo puso en manos libres.

—James, ¿tienes alguna respuesta? —le rogó.

—Puede ser, pero primero tengo más preguntas —comentó James, Edward vio que Jacob se acercaba pero lo ignoró—. Primero, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió hoy? —Edward procedió a informarle en forma sucinta lo que había sucedido hasta que fue interrumpido por Laurent.

—Disculpa, James, pero tengo que destacar lo progresivo de su insuficiencia cardiaca por hipovolemia para una paciente sin antecedentes cardiacos conocidos —informó.

—Vale… —respondió con tono analítico, antes de mascullar algo en voz baja—. Edward, ¿tu esposa había presentado algún signo o síntoma de una IC, como tos nocturna, debilidad general…? —Pregunto James

—No… Creo que no —respondió Edward rápidamente.

—¡Sí! —Le interrumpió ahora Jacob—. Ella se despertaba tosiendo en las noches y me decía que se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando cuando salíamos de sus terapias.

—¿Desde cuándo estaba así… quien quiera que seas? —interrogó James.

—Bueno… Creo que desde el accidente —contestó Jacob enarcándole una ceja a Edward, que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. _"¿Cómo es esa mierda que despertándose en las noches? ¿Ella estaba durmiendo con él?". _

—Esa sería la respuesta a tu pregunta, Laurent, la insuficiencia cardíaca es crónica a consecuencia de los niveles sanguíneo bajos que ha estado reportando durante estos años, lo que llevó a su organismo a trabajar en un estado de hipovolemia, como ustedes sabrán mejor que yo, se conoce como ICC de gasto cardíaco elevado, esto con tiempo produce una difusión ventricular… —lo último lo dijo exasperado—. Todos pasamos años estudiando esto, gente, sabemos de qué va esto…

—Mmmm, yo no soy médico y no entiendo una mierda —informó Jacob y Edward rodó los ojos antes de verlo exasperado.

—¿Por qué tenemos un civil aquí? —masculló James y gruñó frustrado.

—Su corazón se vio forzado a aumentar su capacidad, tamaño y bombeo por falta de sangre, hasta que el agotamiento produjo el infarto —contestó Laurent como si estuviese dando una clase magistral y Edward parpadeó mientras consideraba eso… Su Bella… su corazón casi había dejado de latir… la idea, como había hecho en toda esa noche, lo hacia sentir enfermo.

—Antes de eso, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba en cama? —Preguntó haciendo que volviera su atención—. ¿Meses?

—No… —respondió apresuradamente. Ella siempre había sido muy activa, cierto, cuando la dejó decía que estaba más cansada de lo habitual y tenía apatía pero… él había asumido que era por su relación, al parecer bastante erróneamente.

—Lo digo porque no comprendo cómo alguien con estos resultados que me enviaste obtendría la fuerza para hacer algo, siquiera pararse de su cama… —declaró y él sintió que se congelaba por dentro—. ¿Tuvo fiebre, nauseas, vomito últimamente? —interrogó.

Edward parpadeó porque no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta, a ninguna pregunta en realidad. Jamás se había sentido tan inservible en su vida.

—Sí, a todo eso… —escuchó que Jacob contestaba y alzó la mirada para encontrarlo mirándolo fijamente.

—Por supuesto… —suspiró profundamente y después gruñó—. Edward, ¿podrías quitar el altavoz?

Edward se apresuró a hacerlo ignorando cualquier réplica que estuviesen produciendo la doctora Hale y Jacob.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con el corazón en la garganta.

—¡¿Eres medico o qué mierda?! —Le reclamó James casi cercenándole sus tímpanos—. ¡¿Cómo diablos dejaste que tu esposa llegara a estos límites?! ¡Qué diablos!

Se tensó y gruñó desesperado, se produjo un silencio en la sala así que no estuvo de verdad seguro si lo habían escuchado o no. Imaginaba que sí lo habían hecho.

—No lo sabía… —completó a decir—. Tenía dos meses sin verla… No lo sabía…

—Pues esta patología es de más de dos meses, hermano —le interrumpió—, si es lo que sospecho ella debió de querer estar siempre en cama, no querría moverse, dormir mucho, siempre sentirse cansada… no lo sé, ¿te suena algo parecido?

—¿Entonces es hematológico? —le preguntó evitando responder algo que más bien le estaba carcomiendo.

—¿Cómo no viste nada de esto antes que llegara a un jodido infarto? —le preguntó ignorando su pregunta.

—¡Quiero una maldita respuesta, James, deja de seguir preguntando lo idiotamente obvio y dame una solución!

—No me hagas cabrear que acabo de pasar de una conferencia que tenía meses esperando para estudiar el caso de tu esposa y de allí salir corriendo al hospital para hacerle la pelota a mi jefe a fin que me diera el permiso de viajar a Estados Unidos por una temporada para ayudarte… —le advirtió.

—Gracias… —dijo y se pasó una mano por la cara, mientras lo escuchaba decirle qué pruebas debería realizarle antes que llegara al país.

—Ya reservé el próximo vuelo para Seattle, sale en cuatro horas, debería llegar en la noche de allá porque son nueve de vuelo, o en la madrugada si este se retrasa.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que tenga? —preguntó mirando fijamente el teléfono, sabía que había dos personas más escuchando esa conversación, pero la verdad no le interesaba.

—Varias, pero no puedo dar certeza hasta que tenga el resultado de las pruebas que te mencioné y examinarla, solamente te digo algo, si es lo que me temo, pues… deberías estar de rodillas en estos momentos, amigo…

—¿De rodillas? —preguntó recordando el humor negro de James que siempre le cabreaba—. ¿Rezando, imbécil? —masculló furioso.

—No, dando gracias a cualquier ser divino, porque no sé cómo demonios esa mujer todavía está viva… —respondió y Edward dejó de respirar en ese instante.

"_Oh, Dios, no, por favor…"_

* * *

Muchas gracias a Gine, por estar allí y saber qué hacer en cada momento conmigo, a Gise que la quiero a pesar de sus arranques astrales!

Gracias también por su orientación técnica a Pao, eres lo máximo, ya te lo dije, así no hayas inventado el chocolate, y a Elisa, me han ayudado muchisimo y que está en su semana de cumpleaños :D

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	12. ¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

Soundtrack: _¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?_, de _Ricardo Arjona, _ www . youtube watch?v=793qNoaTl8k

"_No se acaba el amor solo con decir adiós,  
hay que tener presente que el estar ausente  
no anula el recuerdo,  
ni compra el olvido,  
ni nos borra del mapa.  
El que tú no estés, no te aparta de mí,  
entre menos te tengo más te recuerdo  
aunque quiera olvidarte.  
Estás en mi mente y me pregunto mil veces,  
¿por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
Que no me deja olvidar,  
que me prohíbe pensar,  
que me ata y desata  
y luego de a poco me mata,  
me bota, levanta y me vuelve a tirar…"_

* * *

_Edward observó a Bella sentada frente a él, y subiendo la cabeza para recibir el sol, estaban en el _Boren Park_, habían salido esa tarde a pasear un rato, quería que se distrajera al menos por un rato de la tristeza que la invadía. Llevaba tres semanas en Seattle, también había pasado ese tiempo desde la muerte de la madre de Bella, quizás un par de días más, y había querido apoyarla en todo lo que quisiera, además de amarla, cuidarla, estar allí para ayudarla a sanar, a pesar que ella no hablaba de su madre. Sus silencios lo exasperaban, aunque le daba su espacio, todo era a su tiempo._

_Movió su mano para acariciar su tobillo desnudo y ella bajó la cabeza para mirarlo, él le sonrió y ella estiró sus labios en respuesta._

—_Gracias por traerme aquí… —le susurró Edward y ella asintió regresando su cara hacia el cielo._

—_Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos de Seattle. Cuando tenia catorce años lo descubrí gracias a una compañera de clases, Anna, que paseaba a su perro, Toby, todos los días y estaba cerca de su casa —le respondió y la observó sonreír ligeramente—. Cada tarde que podía la acompañaba, a veces traía un libro que siempre tiraba a los diez minutos porque me aburría, o escuchaba la música que Anna traía…_

—_¿Y bailabas…? —le inquirió acercándose para acariciar su tobillo circularmente, incluso movió su pie para que estuviera puesto encima de sus piernas. Escuchó a Bella suspirar._

—_Una vez… —confesó aún sonriendo—. Era una canción que sonaba mucho pero ni recuerdo cómo se llamaba ahora, y Anna comenzó a hacer morisquetas, con el perro ladrándola, saltando alrededor… Y tuve que acompañarla… Me reí hasta que mi estómago dolió… Fue un buen día… _

—_Me hubiese gustado verte… —comentó sin dejar de tocarla—. Aunque seguramente me lo hubiera perdido, siempre tenía que estudiar para poder ser el mejor y ya sabes, graduarme adelantado…_

—_Lo sé, era lo que querías… —le respondió._

—_Una de las cosas que más quería… tú eres la otra… —le comentó y vio cómo ella se sonrojaba._

—_¿La medicina resultó ser todo lo que querías que fuera? —le preguntó deslizando sus codos y acostándose en la grama, cambiando el tema._

_Él se movió entonces y se acostó a su lado, comenzando a acariciar su mejilla hasta llegar a su mandíbula, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y maravillándose del contraste entre la blancura de su piel y el sol._

—_Lo es… —respondió bajando ligeramente para rozar sus labios—. Me hace sentir más que ligeramente vivo saber que puedo hacer una diferencia, que la vida de alguien será mejor por algo que yo hice, por lo menos físicamente, que se volverá más sencilla y saludable porque aporté mi grano de arena… Además, puedo… no lo sé… _

—_Salvar vidas… —respondió ella apartando ligeramente la mirada._

—_A veces, otras es solamente triste, y hay algunas donde uno quiere matar a las personas a pesar que nos enseñan que no debemos juzgar, pero Bella, te sorprenderías, la gente es tan egoísta y lamentablemente en esta profesión podemos ver lo mejor y lo peor de ellas… —Suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Uno de los titulares del programa tuvo un caso, un hombre viejo que casi muere de inanición porque no podía alimentarse por sí mismo y ninguno de sus hijos quiso hacerse cargo de él… ni siquiera lo sacaban de dónde vivía, es como si hubieran decidido que era la hora que la naturaleza se hiciera cargo y por eso no tenían más que hacer que dejarlo allí hasta el final. El caso llegó al hospital porque un vecino se quejó ante las autoridades por el mal olor proveniente del apartamento, y temía que ya estuviese muerto… Fue tan patético._

_Negó con la cabeza recordando al señor Parker y esperando que cuando regresara estuviese mejor, a pesar que su pronóstico no había sido positivo cuando se había ido._

—_Creo que eso es lo que más admiro de ti… —continuó Edward acariciando su cabello y tomando su barbilla para que le mirara—. Una de las razones que me hace amarte más, Bella, todo lo que hiciste con tu madre… Nunca dudaste y luchaste hasta el final… Eres como uno de esos pequeños héroes, los que trabajan en el anonimato diario… Mi súper Bella…_

_Ella lo miró por un instante y asintió, antes de acercarse y abrazarlo con fuerza, ocultando su cabeza entre su pecho. Él besó el tope de su cabeza varias veces._

—_Esto se hará más llevadero mientras el tiempo transcurra —le prometió él besando su cuello y hablando en su oído—. Cuando me dijeron que papá había muerto creí que nada tendría sentido de nuevo, no era lógico, era mi padre, era fuerte, siempre creí que iba a estar allí, y después no lo estaba, y lo extrañaba, aún lo hago, aún quiero que me hable, que aparezca. Pero mejorará, Bella… lo hará, lo prometo… Por lo menos te queda el consuelo de que sea lo que sea hiciste todo lo que tuviste en tus manos, lucharon hasta el final, no hubo nada que no hicieran, ¿no lo crees? —pregunto acariciando su estómago y tratando de relajarla, lo cual no parecía que iba a suceder en algún momento cercano—. Eres tan asombrosa, Bella, tan… tan asombrosa…_

_La abrazó por unos instantes, casi empujándola hasta que estuvo sobre su cuerpo, considerando un pensamiento que se había quedado atascado en su mente desde la primera vez, no quería vivir sin ella, su vida iba a ser más que vacía sin ella a su lado, se había acostumbrado a tenerla en sus brazos cada noche y no soportaba la idea de volver atrás._

_También estaba el hecho que cuando él se fuera ella iba a quedar totalmente sola, por algún motivo no tenía una buena relación con Charlie, y se había negado a ir a Forks, incluso cuando se lo había ofrecido._

_No quería que estuviera en Seattle sin ningún tipo de protección, y tampoco quería que estuviera sin él, y mucho menos deseaba estar sin ella. _

—_En una semana terminan las vacaciones del programa de postgrado y tendré regresar a California… —le informó sin liberarla y sintió que ella se relajaba, aunque era más como si se hubiese vuelto un peso muerto encima de su cuerpo._

—_¿Tan pronto? —escuchó que ella le preguntaba y asintió contra su cuello, sintiendo como las hebras de su cabello le hacían cosquillas en su piel._

—_¿Por qué no te vienes a California conmigo, Bella? —le preguntó moviendo su mano para tocar la piel de su estómago._

—_No, no puedo hacer eso —escuchó que susurraba y sintió que negaba con la cabeza._

—_Es lo mejor —respondió apartándose, sintiéndose herido por el rechazo pero controlándose—, así no estarás sola, yo estaré allí…_

_Bella se sentó sobre la grama y lo observó fijamente, toda su expresión contenta y soñadora que le había acompañado cuando le contaba sobre sus idas al parque habían desaparecido. Estaba pálida y su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, excepto la agitación ._

—_¿Qué haría yo allí? —le pregunto confundida._

—_Estar conmigo… —le contestó—. ¿No es eso suficiente?_

_Ella lo miró por unos instantes y parpadeó un par de veces._

—_Podrías optar en alguna Universidad Comunitaria para estudiar en la noche o podrías trabajar, hacer lo mismo que haces aquí mientras estudias… No estarías sola, estarías conmigo…_

_Bella negó de nuevo con su cabeza sin contestarle._

—_No quiero dejarte sola aquí… y pensé que esta sí seria nuestra oportunidad… Quiero cuidarte…_

_Lo miró fijamente por unos instantes y él aprovecho para jalarla y abrazarla con fuerza, hasta sentarla sobre su regazo._

—_Edward… —susurró ella mucho tiempo después y él apretó su agarre para mostrar que la estaba escuchando—. ¿Crees que ese hijo, el que casi deja morir a su padre de inanición, pueda llegar a ser feliz? _

_Él frunció el ceño por el cambio de tema ya que había olvidado todo sobre ello._

—_No, si la justicia divina tiene algo que ver… —gruñó acariciando su espalda—. Espero por Dios que ellos tengan un hijo que le haga lo mismo, a pesar que no deba desear eso, y también espero tener la suficiente fuerza para no juzgarlo o que afecte mi trabajo si caen en mi mesa de operación alguna vez… _

_No sería un buen médico si lo hiciera, y tampoco era su puesto, el suyo solamente sería curarlos y rezar para que fuera la misma vida la que le devolviera lo malo que habían hecho._

Edward se preguntó en ese momento si todos los acontecimientos que habían transcurrido en las últimas doce horas, no eran, efectivamente, una forma en que se le devolviera todo lo que había hecho.

Ciertamente se sentía de esa forma.

Quizás esa era la justicia divina hablando, actuando, burlándose de él, tanto había intentado o deseado cuidar a los demás para finalmente terminar descuidando lo único que en verdad tenía sentido.

Conscientemente podía llegar a la excusa que el mismo Laurent había ofrecido al final de la llamada de James, cuando soltó para la audiencia que todos tenían el mismo problema para diagnosticar a personas queridas porque estaban muy involucrados y no creían que eso les sucedería a ellos, incluso contando alguna de sus propias anécdotas con su esposa para aligerar la tensión de la habitación.

Pero justificarse ante los otros no le era de ningún consuelo, había fallado estrepitosamente al no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, era real, debió haberlo visto pero lo que más le dolía era que ella tampoco había recurrido a él, no le había dicho que las cosas no iban bien.

Toda esa noche había sido el producto del resultado de dos graves traiciones. La suya y la de ella. Y no sabía cómo iba a salir de ello.

Había vagado como una anima en pena por todo el hospital desde la llamada de James, sintiéndose cada vez más agotado. En las últimas horas habían pasado demasiadas cosas, la borrachera que ahora se le hacía tan lejana; las noticias del abogado; la furia que lo había llevado a tomar el primer vuelo disponible; llegar de un viaje para encontrarse con lo que se encontró… El subidón de adrenalina se había acabado aproximadamente a la media noche y se había quedado dormido en un sillón de la sala de espera.

Jacob fue quien lo despertó un par de horas atrás, ya que tenía que irse, a pesar que lo hacía a regañadientes, porque debía aparecer en el show matutino, le había ofrecido llevarlo a su casa y dejarlo allí para que pudiera bañarse y descansar un rato ya que no podrían visitarla por un tiempo y James aún no llegaría a Seattle. Antes de ello habían pasado por un _Wal-Mart_ y se había comprado un cambio de ropa ya que se había ido tan desesperado que ni siquiera llevó equipaje.

Observó la sala donde dos meses atrás le había dicho adiós y tiró la bolsa en el suelo del dolor que le invadió dentro. Su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad, a pesar del cansancio, buscando encontrar el momento en que las cosas habían cambiado, tratando de conseguir el punto cuando Bella enfermó y lo que él no vio. Intentando ubicar el instante culpable en que lo cambió todo.

Ellos habían tenido un buen matrimonio, eso era lo que pensaba, ella siempre había sido más retrotraída y calmada, pero eso estaba bien, él lo compensaba por ambos, hablaba de más; y también sentía que estaba allí así no lo dijera porque Bella no podía dejar de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, ¿cuándo había terminado eso?

Justo cuando venía camino a casa recordó su tiempo en esa ciudad antes de viajar a California, cuando habían estado en el parque y ella había buscado su consuelo por su madre. La falta de vocalización de Bella era siempre retribuido con sus gestos, la forma en cómo lo miraba, sus brazos, sus besos.

¿Fue eso el primer indicativo que todo iba empeorando? ¿Qué ella hubiera dejado de besarlo?

Golpeó su cabeza mientras recreaba el último momento en cuando se besaron como ella solía hacerlo; acababa de ser ascendido a Jefe del Departamento de Cardiología, hicieron su pequeño festejo en el auto, él creyó que ella no había estado satisfecha con ese logro, quería más, pero no sabía qué había ido mal después de eso. ¿Comenzaron a agravarse los síntomas y eso causó que de alguna forma dejara todo? ¿Cuáles eran los síntomas en primer lugar?

Apretó su cara con fuerza mientras meditaba sintiendo que se quebraba más la cabeza.

¿Por qué demonios no se preocupó cuando la veía dormir desde temprano? Ella siempre decía que había trabajado mucho, ella siempre culpaba a sus ocupaciones… _"Yo siempre estuve muy abierto a creerle"._

Observó la pared donde se había colocado cuando lo vio y ahora que la paranoia lo invadía, cada cosa que había visto no sabía si era un síntoma o simplemente una actitud. ¿Se había colocado junto a la pared porque estaba impactada o porque simplemente no podía mantenerse de pie?

Sin embargo, el desinterés no podía ser únicamente un síntoma médico, ¿o sí? ¿La apatía?

Cerró los ojos y caminó recordando su sonrisa, sus ojos, perdido como estaba entre lo que ella mostraba y la verdad. No creía nada, no lo entendía tampoco. Todo era un meollo que le confundía cada vez más.

Subió hasta su habitación para bañarse, porque necesitaba oler su esencia, y porque Jacob había mencionado algo sobre la sangre. Al entrar y ver la alfombra y la mancha se sobrecogió totalmente. ¿Había sido una hemorragia? ¿Cuán profusa?

Parpadeó y recordó de nuevo el día que la abandonó, ella había entrado al baño y vomitado, él había asumido que era porque le daba asco, pero quizás no había sido esa la razón, quizás también había sido un síntoma.

Allí tembló como si todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, ella había manchado una toalla y la había escondido… ¿había sido sangre? Negó con la cabeza ya que no sabía si estaba inventando o solamente reaccionando, pero lo que estaba claro era que algo había ocurrido.

Se tiró en la cama sin cambiarse, dándose cuenta que era un colchón nuevo, y no tenía cobertores, así que ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de olerla en su almohada.

Él había sido expulsado de su vida, categóricamente. En esa casa solamente estaban sus recuerdos, pero nada de allí era suyo. Ella le había quitado incluso lo único que podía hacer, lo único que lo hacia merecedor de haber estado alguna vez a su lado. Le había quitado su afecto, le había ocultado su pesar y le había arrebatado la oportunidad de ayudarla. Y sí, estaba muy consciente de sus fallas, pero ahora no tenía nada.

Él se había ido a Michigan tratando de conseguir lo que ella había hecho tan fácilmente, desaparecerlo sin rastro de su existencia.

Si tuviese moral, si tuviese dignidad o algún respeto por sí mismo, cogería el próximo avión y se largaría de allí. Eso era lo que debía hacer, cumplir lo que ella quería, alejarse y dejarla porque ciertamente no lo necesitaba. Ese había sido su mayor temor cuando ellos comenzaron su historia, que él la quisiera más, que él la necesitara más, que fuera imposible alejarse de la forma en que se sentía cuando ella estaba alrededor. Y había ocurrido.

Ahora que lo sabía, debía partir para siempre, ella quería estar sin él, había organizado su vida, nombrado un representante, se había apoyado en terceros en lugar de hacerlo en su propio esposo, quería seguir con Bill, pues que siguiera haciéndolo, ¡él no se lo impediría!

El rencor se unió al dolor y a la humillación de haber sido rechazado de esa manera, y se levantó de la cama decidido a huir de allí, a dejarla sola, a que obtuviera la vida que deseaba, ¡le valía madre todo lo demás! Le dejaría los papeles de divorcio al abogado y se iría de allí, para siempre. Definitivamente. No le importaba nada más.

Esa resolución duró hasta que llegó a la sala.

Él no estaba completamente desaparecido de su vida, allí encima de la mesita al lado del sofá estaba un portarretrato con varias fotos de ambos. Y quedó golpeado por la imagen, se acercó y la tomó en sus manos, sonriendo cuando vio las varias capturas; su boda, ellos dos al mudarse a su primera casa, una improvisada que tomó Emmett en un cafetín de mala muerte donde habían comido cuando estaban en California, esa había sido su foto favorita.

La forma cómo ella lo miraba, con la cara apoyada en la palma de su mano, sus ojos brillaban como si lo amara y él se había encontrado adorando esa expresión. ¿Cuándo se había esfumado?

Escuchó que abrían la puerta y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse los ojos furibundos de Bill.

—¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa? —le preguntó Edward levantándose del asiento.

—¿Tu casa? —preguntó el hombre mirándolo con despreció y asco—. Que yo sepa esta casa la pagué yo, y es de Bella, ¡tú eres quien debes largarte de aquí antes de que llame a la policía para que te saque para la mierda!

Edward se tensó y se acercó un paso para golpearlo, la furia, el rencor, ahora estaba multiplicado al ver al bastardo que le había quitado a su mujer.

—¿Todo esto fue tu obra, no es así? ¿Todo fue tu plan? ¡Lo único que querías era alejarme de ella! ¿Fuiste tú quién la convenció de nombrar a ese maldito abogado como su representante legal?

Bill lo miró confundido por un segundo, antes de que su expresión se tornara en completa furia.

—¿Lo planee todo, pendejo? ¡¿Bella está muriendo y tú crees que yo fui el causante?! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a preferir que ella esté enferma? ¡Si se cumpliera mi preferencia, sería que no existieras, y sería yo quien te destrozaría con mis propias manos por romperle el corazón!

Bill se acercó y le lanzó un golpe que colisionó directamente con la mandíbula de Edward lanzándolo hacia atrás causándole un tirón en su mandíbula, lo cual le aturdió, ya que era un viejo muy mayor para golpearlo así.

—Eso es por haberla abandonado, engañado y acusado de adulterio.

Edward lo miró con furia y se le lanzó encima, tirándolo al suelo con el impacto.

—¡Nosotros éramos felices antes que tú llegaras!

—¿Quieres decir que eran felices mientras tú eras su única vida? –Agregó Bill sin aire—. Agradezco todos los días que no tuvieran descendencia… aunque hubiese sido el mismo resultado, la habrías dejado igual…

—¡Cállate! –se quejó él golpeándole una costilla y dejándolo sin respiración.

Edward se puso de pie respirando entrecortadamente, la tensión más la furia por el rechazo de Bella y el ver a la persona que más culpaba frente a él, lo estaba haciendo perder el control.

—Quiero que me digas qué significa mi esposa para ti y quiero que te alejes de ella, para siempre, ¡yo soy su esposo!

—¡Tú no eres nada! –balbuceó él arrodillándose en el suelo para recuperar el aliento.

Maldijo ya que el juramento hipocrático quería imponerse y le repetía que ese era un hombre de más de sesenta años y que podría haberle hecho daño seriamente. Una parte de él deseaba que eso hubiese sucedido.

—¿Qué diablos ve en ti? Eres tan viejo como para ser su padre… ¿es que acaso trata de resolver sus asuntos con Charlie contigo?

—No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo… –masculló Bill agarrando su estómago con fuerza—. Bella es igual a Renée en eso…

—¿De qué mierda conoces a Renée? —lo interrumpió antes que pudiera terminar la idea

—Solamente lo diré una vez —le informó en voz glacial—, y más por ella que por ti. No importa qué mierda pienses, Bella y yo nunca fuimos amantes ni nada parecido… Eso sería completamente aberrante, ya que siempre estuve enamorado de su madre.

—No… —susurró él dando un paso hacia atrás—. Tú eres más que eso, ¿cómo…? No… La forma en cómo te mira, la confianza que ambos tienen… Ella y tú…

—Yo debí ser su padre… —le indicó—. Y lo soy de corazón, así que ten claro que no me alejaré y no permitiré que le hagas daño de nuevo, te juro que te mataré si te atreves, Edward.

—¿Su padre? —Preguntó con voz ahogada—. No… Eso es falso, si hubiese sido así Bella me lo habría dicho…

—Yo estuve con Renée años… mucho tiempo.

—¿Tú eras el novio del que tanto hablaba? –Preguntó con el terror llenándolo.

Eso no podía ser así, porque si lo era, él había arruinado su matrimonio por un espejismo y una apatía que podría ser el resultado de otra cosa. La sensación de traición llenó su boca, siendo más amarga que la bilis y más gruesa que la gelatina.

—Ella jamás me dijo nada, solamente que eras su maldito jefe… —masculló pasándose una mano por el cabello y preguntándose una y otra vez porqué no se lo había dicho.

—Yo amo a esa niña… La conocí cuando apenas tenía doce años, era una niña cautelosa y triste pero cuando te sonreía sentías que el sol salía especialmente para ti.

—¿Tú la amas? —preguntó casi sin voz y lo escuchó emitir un sonido terrible, mitad risa y mitad ahogo de llanto.

—No como imaginas pero más que a mi vida —contestó y Edward se estremeció en respuesta—. No puedo perderla a ella también…

—Abandonaste a Renée —le reprochó furioso—, las dejaste a su suerte…

—¡¿Y crees que no me odio por eso cada día de mi vida?! —Explotó Bill—. ¿Sabes lo que significa que la mujer que amas con toda tu alma haya pasado las de Caín y no haber estado a su lado? ¿Sabes lo que significa saber que la lastimaste tanto que ni siquiera recurrió a ti? —Respiraba tan agitado que Edward temió que le diera un ataque—. ¿Enterarte que durante los años que esperabas que se produjera un milagro que te permitiera verla al menos a lo lejos, ella estaba muerta y enterrada? —Gritó—. Intenté hacerlo bien esta vez, intenté proteger a su hija…

—Nunca fue tu trabajo… —masculló furioso.

—Tampoco el tuyo… —le respondió Bill mirándolo con odio—. Tú la abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba; tú demostraste ser el imbécil que pensé que eras desde el principio, el niño malcriado que no se quedaría para lo importante… A pesar que Bella siempre me insistía que eras bueno para ella, que la amabas y que fuiste una bendición en su vida, yo nunca lo creí. No eres suficiente para ella.

—Al parecer ella no considera que ni tú ni yo lo somos… —respondió entre dientes.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? Tú fuiste quien te largaste, quien la engañó…

—Es por eso que esta vez contrató a un abogado para que la cuidara —concluyó ignorando totalmente a Bill. Bill dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No hay ningún abogado, soy yo quién la va a cuidar.

—Jasper Whitlock es su curador —declaró pasando una mano por su cabello, aturdido y dolido.

—No… —dijo asombrado y después se apartó con su teléfono celular, ladrándole a alguien.

Comenzó a meditar tratando de rememorar si alguna vez ella había mencionado a Bill, siempre hablaba del novio de su madre, nunca mencionaba un nombre; cuando se lo presentó no hizo ninguna muestra de que se conocían anteriormente a pesar que Bill siempre la había visto con más que interés, había amor allí, y eso causó que él se tensara y se pusiera cauteloso desde el primer momento, sobretodo porque ella mostraba una confianza que no había visto con alguien más.

Después, el día que se separaron, él le enfrentó esa situación y ella solamente aceptó que era su jefe, nada más, a pesar que Edward sabía que mentía, lo había sentido. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo desde el principio? ¿Por qué ocultar que Renée y Bill habían sido pareja? ¿Por qué diablos ella no hablaba nunca de esa etapa de su vida?

—¡Eso no fue lo que hablamos, yo iba a ser su representante! ¡Maldita sea, Jasper, no me jodas! ¿Cómo mierda aceptaste esto? –escuchó que Bill gritaba y sin poder controlarse, ya que por fin podría obtener alguna respuesta, tomó el teléfono y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

Bill se giró y lo miró con furia e incredulidad.

—¿Por qué mierda ella nunca habló de ti? ¿Por qué nunca mencionó tu nombre ni reconoció que te conocía cuando nos presentó? Cuando la encaré respecto a ti únicamente aceptó que eras su jefe, jamás algo íntimo, mucho menos la pareja de su madre… ¿Por qué no estuviste en su entierro? ¡¿Por qué?!

Se puso la mano sobre su cabeza ya que necesitaba anclarse a algo. Por Dios bendito, si todo eso resultaba ser cierto, el suelo debajo de sus pies desaparecería y él empezaría a caer… Nunca había conocido a la mujer con la que vivió durante seis años y la había dejado, humillado y acusado de adulterio.

"_¡Cuánto te abras burlado de mí en silencio!"_

—Yo estoy casado, Edward, al igual como he estado casado por veintisiete años… —declaró Bill que tenía sus hombros hundidos y Edward asintió comprendiendo. Renée era la amante. _"¡Maldita sea!"_—. Renée trabajaba para mí así que no podíamos decir nada, ella siempre fue muy dura con Bella exigiéndole silencio, nadie podría saberlo, mucho menos alguien que tuviera contacto en Forks, le aterrorizaba Charlie… —Pasó la mano por su cabello y negó con la cabeza yéndose en sus propios pensamientos—. Y Bella siempre fue demasiado responsable para su propio bien, entendía perfectamente lo que estaba en juego, protegió a su madre y de alguna manera también a mí y a mis hijos… Uno tiene que conocerla para comprenderla…

—No tienes que explicarme cómo es mi esposa, Black, la conozco —le espetó deseando arrancarle el corazón con sus propias manos, igual que matar a Bella, ¿cómo demonios le ocultó eso también?

—¿De verdad la conoces, Masen? —le preguntó haciendo que se detuviera—. ¿De verdad? No lo parece, si lo hicieras nunca hubieses creído que te engañó conmigo. Bella ni siquiera veía a alguien más por dos segundos, tiene enamorado a más de un productor, su asistente se babea por ella por el simple hecho de caminar, y jamás ha entregado siquiera una mirada. Nunca fuiste lo que ella necesitaba… —declaró.

—Y tú si lo eres —le lanzó con resentimiento

—Si me quisiera, lo sería, la protegería como debió hacerlo su padre…

—Estás lleno de mierda –masculló furioso.

—No, solamente soy un hombre que aprendió sus lecciones demasiado tarde, y que en el pasado fue un imbécil como lo eres tú. Estás en esta casa, ¿por qué? Dices que eres su esposo, ¿y qué? Te largaste, la dejaste. Parece tan sencillo llegar y decir que es tu derecho, pero no lo es, te lo aseguro, solamente lo arruina más, incluso… Incluso daña vidas. Yo aprendí esa lección, siendo tan soberbio y completamente pagado de mí mismo que cuando la mujer que amé me dejó por otro hombre, la perseguí sin importar que estuviese embarazada. Hice todo el mal que quise y no lo que debí haber hecho, debí habérmela llevado, prometerle un futuro; en cambio, me acosté con ella y dejé que el nuevo hombre nos descubriera, y al final, la abandoné sin siquiera pensar en el infierno en que iba a dejarla. Y después volví a hacerlo.

—Yo no sabía sobre Bella… —masculló y lo vio sonreír con molestia.

—¿Qué no sabías? ¿Siquiera la viste? Tenía tiempo sin que fuera del todo normal, sin ser la misma de antes, tuve que increparla una noche, rogándole que te dijera que estaba mal y que viera a un médico. ¿Sabías que ella pasó meses temiendo tener leucemia como su madre? Yo no conocía esa parte, pero el resto sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Siquiera pensaste que algo estaba mal, además de nuestro supuesto adulterio? Es tan fácil culpar a los demás de tus fallas, te hace respirar un poco más, sobrevivir otro día. Pero al final, respondas que sabías o que nunca la viste en verdad igual demuestra lo porquería que eres; ya que en ambos casos fuiste tú quien se fue…

—¿Por qué no me fue avisado lo que estaba sucediendo? —le preguntó queriendo ignorar sus palabras y cómo le hacían sentir.

—Te llamé —respondió mirando hacia la mesa donde estaban las fotografías—, cuando llegué a su casa y vi que todo estaba lleno de sangre y cabello, lo hice, pero me contestó un tal Solomon diciéndome que ya no estabas aquí; y la verdad es, muchacho, que esto debería haber sido recíproco, tú te fuiste, la dejaste, le dijiste que no la amabas, ¿por qué no fuiste tú quien la llamó a ella? Porque te quisiste olvidar de todo —se respondió sin darle chance a abrir siquiera la boca—, ahora no vengas a decir que quieres estar en su vida. Quiero que te largues, quiero que regreses hacia donde sea que estabas. Bella no es tu responsabilidad ahora, es solamente mía. Y quiero que te largues de mi casa inmediatamente.

Bill lo miró desdeñándolo de nuevo y después salió de la sala tirando la puerta. Edward se quedó parado, considerando cómo toda su jodida vida se estaba hundiendo y no tenía idea qué iba a hacer ahora ni si iba a poder o querría aún recuperar algo.

.

James llegó al _North West_ a las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente. Cargaba un bolso de mano y un maletín y Edward respiró aliviado cuando lo observó llegar. Tenía el cabello más rubio de lo que lo recordaba y unos anteojos de pasta negra que cubrían el fruncimiento de ceño, imaginaba que causado por el agotamiento.

Edward había regresado al hospital después de recuperar su vehículo en el estacionamiento del _Swedish_ aunque sin dar aviso a nadie de su llegada, no necesitaba más problemas de los que tenía. Se sentía como si hubiese sido atropellado repetidas veces con una _Hummer_, y que ahora andaba simplemente con los pedazos que habían dejado tirados.

Se había quedado estacionado en su carro prácticamente toda la noche mientras meditaba sobre su vida, sus opciones y lo que haría después.

Allí había llegado a la principal conclusión; no podía irse, no sabía para qué se quedaba, no creía que hubiera algo que salvar, pero ella lo necesitaba y él se lo había prometido una vez, no podría irse sin saber qué tenía, ni podría vivir consigo mismo sabiendo que una parte de su vida, la que había sido la más importante para él, estaba al borde de cualquier cosa y no estaba allí para ayudar.

Además, se merecía algunas respuestas, quería saber porqué le mintió, necesitaba conversar con ella, y sobre todo, necesitaba desesperadamente que le hiciera sentir menos egoísta de lo que se consideraba al haber fallado. Aunque pareciera así de ilógico.

Había hablado con Laurent y este le dijo que Bella había reaccionado y que estaba bastante orientada, con sus signos estables y que había evolucionado bien, pero que temía que se produjera otro episodio porque sus condiciones hemodinámicas no habían variado. Él también lo temía.

—Hola, hermano —saludó James a Edward con un abrazo aunque se veía que estaba acelerado, haciendo con ello que saliera de sus pensamientos—. Vine directo del aeropuerto, espero conseguir habitación de hotel después de salir de esto, porque estoy molido. ¿Ha habido algún cambio?

—No, hasta ahora todo sigue normal. —James asintió y caminaron dentro de las instalaciones, directamente hacia el área de Unidad Coronaria, donde los esperaban los tratantes de Bella.

—Estos son Laurent Barriott y Rosalie Hale —presentó viendo como alrededor estaban Bill y Jacob, quien se negó a ir a trabajar ese día. Alice y Diego habían pasado antes del programa y ahora estaban de vuelta al canal. Miró hacia el frente y vio que venía el mismo abogado que le había llevado los papeles del divorcio. Se acercó a él alejándose de James.

—¿Señor Masen? —preguntó el abogado cuando lo vio llegar, frunciendo el ceño mostrando confusión, levantando su brazo para estrechar su mano, pero lo ignoró totalmente.

—La doctora Hale me informó que tiene la potestad de decisión con respecto a Bella, ¿cómo mierda sucedió eso? Y más importante que todo, ¿dónde demonios estaba? ¡Cualquier cosa pudo pasar en estas horas y usted no estaba presente! ¡¿No sabe que las primeras horas después de un infarto son las más críticas?! —gritó controlándose lo suficiente para no caerle encima. Para darle crédito al letrado, no se vio intimidado por los gritos ni lo atacó de regreso, a pesar que podía notar que lo deseaba.

—Primero, siempre estuve en contacto con los doctores, llamé cada hora previendo cualquier eventualidad, inclusive en las horas que duro el viaje. Los motivos para que la señora Masen decidiera contratar mis servicios y asignarme como su curador son privados y entran en el derecho de confidencialidad que tengo con mi cliente. Segundo, usted está inmerso en un procedimiento de divorcio y no debería estar aquí.

—Mientras sea su esposo tengo más derecho que usted —gruñó con tanta furia que no sabía cómo no escupía espuma por la boca.

—Eso es rebatible, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para tener esta discusión… Solamente tengo que aclarar que en este momento yo soy el responsable de mi cliente y haré lo que mejor pueda para cumplir con mi obligación… —Miró hacia Laurent que se había acercado a ellos junto con James y la doctora Hale—. ¿Ya les hicieron las pruebas que pidió el Hematólogo?

—Ya están listas y este es el doctor Wadlow, el hematólogo especialista—le informó Laurent y después los miró a ambos con mayor incomodidad.

—Doctor Wadlow —saludo Jasper extendiendo su mano hacia James que lo miró de arriba hacia abajo sin aceptarla.

—¿Quién es este? –preguntó confundido, habiendo escuchado la conversación entre ambos.

—Soy el curador de la señora Masen —se terminó de presentar.

—¿Curador? A tu esposa de verdad debió haberle cabreado que no dieras con lo que tenía, Edward, si envió a un payaso —comentó enarcando una ceja. Edward puso los ojos en blanco

—El payaso es el único que tomará decisiones hasta que un tribunal le diga lo contrario… —respondió Jasper entre dientes. Edward lo miró con furia y detrás de ellos escucharon que alguien bufaba.

—Disculpen, señores —interrumpió la doctora Hale enervada—, pero quizás, el doctor Wadlow quiera ver a la paciente, ya saben, a la persona que debería ser la más importante en estos momentos.

Edward dio un brinco y James le sonrió socarronamente.

—Doctora Hale —saludo de nuevo acercándose y tomando su mano, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, casi inhalando de gusto—, un total placer…

Rosalie sonrió ligeramente, aunque trató de cubrirlo rápidamente.

—Igualmente, doctor Wadlow —respondió coqueta. Ambos se miraron sin soltar el agarre por un par de segundos.

—James… —advirtió Edward.

—Vale, paciente… —respondió guiñándole un ojo a la rubia y caminando hacia la Unidad Coronaria.

Edward se quedó afuera con Jasper y los demás, a pesar que no pudo tener mucho sosiego y decidiendo que detestaba estar del otro lado de la acción. Esperó ansiosamente, quería entrar, no lo había podido hacer de nuevo y necesitaba verla, buscar seguridad de alguna forma.

Quizás lo que había arruinado todo era que se había iniciado apresuradamente, había dejado de pensar en los problemas. Era extraño cómo cuando todo colgaba de un hilo y estaban pendiente de su futuro, su mente se abstraía al principio, como cuando había volado para acompañarla después de la muerte de su madre y como se había quedado en su apartamento para evitar que durmiera sola.

—_Ya termine de empacar y guardar la comida que trajeron —comentó Edward girando la cabeza para observarla. _

_Bella estaba apoyada en el ventanal de la sala abrazándose a sí misma. Él se acercó lentamente a la vez que suspiraba profundamente. No estaba acostumbrado a esa pasividad, cuando su padre había muerto su madre había llorado y gritado un poco, incluso aunque ellos no estuvieran juntos. Así que esa tranquilidad y tristeza le golpeaba profundamente._

_Se acercó hasta poder sostenerla en brazos, tratando de darle confort._

—_Bella —le susurró y la sintió tensarse, a pesar que no contesto nada—. Lo siento…_

_Ella asintió y él la apretó un poco más fuerte antes de soltarla._

—_Es mejor que vayas a dormir y descanses un rato —le recomendó y Bella lo miró por unos instantes, se veía tan pálida y delgada, parecía como si hubiera adelgazado cinco kilos desde que la había visto por última vez._

—_Sí… —respondió ella quedándose quieta hasta que él la liberó—. Gracias por venir aquí…_

—_Por supuesto, Bella, sabes que estaré siempre aquí para ti._

_Ella asintió y después se metió en su habitación cerrando la puerta._

_Edward caminó hasta el sofá, lo había acomodado para dormir esa noche allí, no quería quedarse en el cuarto de Renée, para no molestar a Bella y porque en verdad eso se sentía ligeramente morboso._

_Lamentablemente el día siguiente debía regresar a Forks, estaba pasando las vacaciones de verano con su madre para descansar y al enterarse de la muerte de Renée le había pedido prestado su carro para viajar a Seattle y debía devolvérselo, quería quedarse más tiempo y ayudarla, pero no conseguiría hacerlo._

_Suspiró hondo pensando en la muerte y en cómo debería acostumbrarse a ello, a pesar que no conseguía hacerlo, mucho menos cuando afectaba a alguien que amaba._

_Cerró los ojos unos minutos después y se quedó completamente dormido en un bastante incómodo sofá verde, con sus pies casi tocando el suelo._

_Abrió los ojos lo que pareció ser unos minutos después y frunció el ceño al encontrar a Bella sentada en la mesa de café de madera que estaba frente a él, mirándolo sin casi moverse, estaba usando una dormilona azul, tipo batola que le cubría hasta los pies y su cabello estaba mas alborotado que nunca, tanto que por un par de segundos solamente consiguió quedar hipnotizado con ello._

—_¿Bella? —preguntó confundido cuando volvió a reaccionar y se enderezó en el sofá para quedar sentado—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Quieres que te haga un té? _

_Ella parpadeó y extendió su mano como si estuviese pidiendo que se acercara. Le tomo la mano y la jalo para que se alzara, haciendo lo mismo._

—_¿Qué necesitas? —le preguntó cuando ambos se pusieron de pie y ella cerro los ojos por un instante._

—_¿Sabes que tú eres uno de mis sueños irrealizados? —le preguntó ella y él frunció el ceño antes de acariciar su mejilla._

—_Tú también eres uno de los míos —le confesó sintiendo que su corazón bombeaba con fuerza en su pecho._

—_Yo hubiera querido ir a la universidad contigo, viajar a California, estar a tu lado. No… no te estaba rechazando esa vez._

_Él asintió y ahuecó sus mejillas deteniendo su cara que se movía de un lado hacia otro, sacudiéndola._

—_Lo sé y lo siento, no debí decirte eso…_

—_Y aun así estás aquí —continuó Bella subiendo sus manos hasta rozar su mandíbula._

—_No estaría en ninguna otra parte… —contestó—. Eres lo que siempre quise…_

_Ella asintió antes de poner su palma sobre la mano de él que cubría su mano. La bajo y vio cómo la entrelazaba a la suya antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el pequeño pasillo. Quería preguntar hacia dónde le llevaba hasta que lo entendió, lo cual sucedió cuando ambos entraron a su habitación._

—_Bella… —advirtió viendo como se giraba._

_Se veía tan frágil, sus ojos ligeramente húmedos, se preguntó si había llorado a pesar que su cara no estaba hinchada._

—_Necesito sentir algo distinto… Edward —le susurró ella cerrando los ojos—, te necesito…_

_Parpadeó ya que las frases le habían impactado, sobretodo porque compartía ese pensar desde años atrás. Se tiro hacia ella, besándola y casi cargándola por la espalda baja. Ella emitió un gemido ahogado, quizás por la impresión antes de subir las manos y apoyarlas en sus hombros._

_Él gimió contra sus labios, era tan suave, tan dulce, lo volvía totalmente loco. Caminó hacia atrás hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama, acarició su cintura sobre la batola y movió la tela desde su borde para tocar su muslo desnudo._

—_Eres tan dulce y suave… —le susurró mientras bajaba para besar su cuello._

_Los movimientos de ambos eran torpes, él solamente había tenido un par de experiencias antes, y cada una fue apresurada, una que fue cuando perdió la virginidad con una mujer cualquiera después de una borrachera causada por el despecho y propiciada por Emmett y James en un bar universitario, y otra en el cuarto de descanso del hospital con una enfermera asistente. Además, ninguna de ellas había sido Bella, y le hacia sentir inseguro, tenso y al limite. _

_Sintió que ella le jalaba la franelilla para quitársela, pero no podía ayudarla, ya que también quería despojarla de su batola, era imperativo que la viera desnuda. Cuando por fin consiguió quitársela, se movió para mirarla sintiendo que su excitación pasaba de dolorosa a insoportable._

_Aún estaba usando sus bragas blancas, y no podía ver demasiado ya que la luz estaba apagada, y la única iluminación venía de la luz que entraba de la puerta abierta. Pero era asombrosa, su piel era muy blanca, sus pechos eran pequeños, pero sus pezones eran rosados y le hicieron la boca agua, el cabello suelto colocado alrededor de su cuerpo, le cubría su cuello, y mitad de un seno. Le hacia parecer casi etérea. _

—_Eres tan hermosa… —gruñó el volviendo a atacar sus labios mientras acariciaba su cabello._

_Bella se removía con ligera impericia, golpeando sus extremidades y él encajó su codo fuertemente en uno de sus brazos involuntariamente, cuando trataba de quitarse su franelilla y se movió cuando la escuchó jadear de dolor._

—_Lo siento… —susurró Edward apartándose para desvestirse, cuando iba a bajar su pantalón la miro fijamente—. ¿Estás segura?_

_Ella se veía incluso más pequeña sentada a su lado, sus manos habían cubierto sus pechos como si le avergonzara que le viera._

—_Sí… —susurró Bella y él forzó un asentimiento, estaba lo suficiente excitado como para no pensar en nada más en ese instante._

—_¿Quieres estar bajo las sabanas? —preguntó Edward para hacérselo mas fácil y ella asintió de nuevo, más colorada mientras se metía dentro del cobertor de su cama individual._

_Un par de segundos después vio como la braga caía para el suelo. Tragó grueso y la observó fijamente._

—_Siempre te he amado, Bella, aún lo hago —le confesó sin pedir nada, solamente porque debía decirlo o sentía que explotaría._

_Ella le sonrió y subió una mano, para que le acompañara. Él se metió debajo del cobertor, apartándolo en su mayoría, saltando para tomarlo antes que cayera, casi golpeándola en el proceso y esquivando un rodillazo de ella en sus partes intimas._

_Finalmente, ambos se encontraron en posición._

_Él acarició su cabello mientras su mirada oscilaba entre sus ojos, los cuales se veían más grandes y abiertos que nunca, y su cabello alborotado y ondulado de color castaño._

—_¿Estás lista? —le preguntó y ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sus manos estaban a sus lados, agarrando el cobertor._

_Edward comenzó a empujar un segundo después, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño con fuerza para controlarse en no venirse, porque el calor de ella era como siempre lo había soñado, y lo estaba volviendo loco, sobre todo porque era la realidad, estaba haciéndole el amor a Bella._

_Se impulsó con fuerza y la escuchó gritar de dolor mientras apretaba la sábana del colchón con tanta fuerza que escuchó otro desgarre._

—_Bella… Bella… —susurró besando sus mejillas y tratando de tocar sus pechos para relajarla, no consiguiéndolo—. Lo siento… _

_Se detuvo aunque eso le llevaba cada gramo de control que tuviera, cerró los ojos con fuerza y le agarró su cabello en dos puños._

—_Está bien —le dijo ella unos instantes después—. Sigue…_

_La besó mientras comenzaba a moverse, no podía controlarse, la deseaba demasiado._

_No duró demasiado tampoco, a pesar que fue lo más intenso y hermoso que hubiera hecho hasta ese momento. Cuando terminó, colapso sobre su cuello, respirando contra su cabello, sintiendo que lo humedecía por su sudor. _

_Al apartarse, ella se removió y él sintió algo viscoso entre ambos._

—_Mierda, no usamos condón —exclamo él y ella lo miró horrorizada. _

—_Estoy sangrando —gimoteó Bella y salió corriendo hacia fuera de la habitación, a lo que imagino fuera el baño._

_Edward apartó la sabana y vio un manchón de sangre en el cobertor, su propio sexo estaba manchado…_

—_Oh, demonios… —masculló mientras se levantaba y buscaba desesperado como cambiar la sabana y limpiarse a si mismo._

_Cuando Bella regresó al cuarto, usando de nuevo la batola, él había acomodado la cama y se había limpiado mínimamente._

—_¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó mirándola preocupado._

—_Bien… —respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello._

—_No sabia que fuera tu primera vez… —comentó y ella asintió abrazándose con una mano—. ¿Puedo abrazarte?_

_Bella sonrió y asintió, mientras se acercaba y le permitía abrazarla. Él respiró profundamente oliéndolos a ambos en su piel y sintió que se excitaba de nuevo, era condenadamente sensual su olor y el olor al sexo en su piel._

—_Después será mejor… lo prometo —le aseguró jalándola hasta que se acostara en la cama, para envolverla entre sus brazos—. No usamos protección, me tienes que decir si sucede algo… —La sintió asentir y suspiro pensando en cómo se complicarían las cosas si ella se quedara embarazada—. Quisiera quedarme más tiempo, quisiera no tener que irme mañana, no quiero dejarte. Ven a Forks conmigo…_

—_No… —declinó ella rápidamente—. No puedo hacerlo, tengo el trabajo y hay muchas cosas que arreglar._

—_Olvídalo todo y vuelve conmigo, Bella, no quiero que estés sola…_

_Ella suspiró profundamente y sintió que le abrazaba con más fuerza._

—_No quiero ir a Forks… —respondió y después lo miró con una ligera sonrisa—. Gracias…_

_Él sonrió y besó su nariz._

—_Gracias a ti… Te amo, Bella._

_La observó hasta que se quedó dormida, sus ojos estaban cerrados, la boca ligeramente abierta, le emocionó la forma en que se relajaba en sus brazos, su cabello golpeando su pecho… _

_En ese instante lo supo, haría lo que fuera para mantenerla segura entre sus brazos._

—Edward —le llamó James y parpadeó volviendo en sí, ni siquiera sabía que se había quedado dormido, la verdad es que estaba completamente drenado—. Vamos… —pidió y él asintió.

Caminaron hacia el consultorio de la doctora Hale y entraron, encontrando sentados a Jasper, Laurent y a Rose. James se acercó a donde estaba sentada Rose y le guiñó un ojo antes de acariciar su rodilla.

—James… —advirtió Edward y su amigo le rodó los ojos.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí, Isabella Masen —cambió hacia el tema más lo importante—. La evalué y la inspección evidenció Ictericia en sus ojos y tés, los signos vitales eran similares a los que ha estado manejado desde el evento una TA: 100/60; FC 100 L/M pero ahora no presta taquipnea por la oxigenoterapia. Revisé y comparé los resultados de las pruebas, Test de coombs positivo, Inmunoglobulinas elevadas, específicamente ImG aunque la IgM esta un tanto elevada, las pruebas hepáticas AST y ALT están un tanto elevadas con DHL elevada, al igual que la bilirrubina indirecta. Además el nuevo hemograma reportó hemoglobina en 7 y un aumento de los reticulocitos, por ello baje a los laboratorios y solicite una muestra de Bella Masen y pedí que hicieran una especificidad de anticuerpos, con la técnica de eluido.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Edward sintiendo que cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos.

—Eso solamente confirmó el diagnostico que consideré con las pruebas que me enviaste, Anemia Hemolítica Autoinmune.

—Mierda. —masculló Edward tapándose la cara con su mano.

—¿Anemia? —preguntó Jasper confuso—. ¿Eso puede causar todo esto? ¿Una simple anemia?

—No, no lo es —respondió James frunciendo el ceño—. Mi querido payaso, no es una anemia cualquiera, sus mecanismos de defensa están atacando a las células rojas, lo que está provocando que esta anemia comprometa su vida, además que nunca fue tratada, no se sabe cuándo explotó pero por lo que asumo, tiene años perjudicándola. Ha disminuido sus niveles sanguíneos poco a poco, no exageraba cuando decía que Edward tenía que agradecer que estuviese viva, esta es una situación delicada ya que el tiempo que tiene con ella la llevó a este cuadro del infarto al Miocardio, el corazón no toleró los niveles tan bajos de oxígeno... ni siquiera sé si con el tratamiento que ya comencé podremos normalizarla.

—¿Qué tratamiento le colocaste?

—Bueno, lo primordial es la hidratación, además de inmunosupresores para tratar de detener la hemólisis, corticoide para la reacción inflamatoria, como ya contamos con los anticuerpos especifico con lo que su sistema inmune hace reacción comenzaremos con las trasfusiones, pero después de que hayan sido analizadas las unidades, así espero que podamos estabilizar el nivel de hemoglobina y por último ordené que le pasaran potasio, calcio, acido fólico, ya que con los inmunosupresores estos electrolitos se pierden —Negó con la cabeza y dio un golpe en el escritorio—. Su historia dice que cuando tuvo el accidente y el lavado estomacal hubo una trasfusión, les puedo apostar que estamos ahorita ante una reacción a ella, eso fue lo que a última instancia aceleró su condición y nos llevó a esta hipovolemia, a pesar que ya venia en el horizonte.

Edward bajó la cabeza y enterró su cara entre sus manos, mientras escuchaba a James y el horror crecía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que seguir en la Unidad? —interrogó Jasper.

—Hasta que se encuentre hermodinámicamente estable.

—Aún corremos el riesgo que vuelva a presentar otro episodio cardiaco. —indicó Laurent.

—Las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas son críticas —especificó la doctora Hale—, esperemos que con el nuevo tratamiento mejore y se estabilice.

Allí todas las voces cesaron, pero no le importaba una mierda, su cabeza era un revoltijo de reclamos, recriminaciones y dolor.

Escuchó el golpe de una puerta y después sintió que alguien tocaba un hombre.

—Sé que fui un bastardo al acusarte de no haberlo visto, Edward, una anemia al principio puede ser confundida con mil cosas, cansancio, gripe, malestar…

—Apatía, incluso la acusé de no quererme ya que cuando llegaba a casa era como si no estuviese allí… —indicó y apartó su mano para encontrarse a James solo, lo cual agradeció.

—Haré todo lo posible para sacarla de esto…

—Es autoinmune —declaró Edward y James asintió.

—Lo sé…

—¡Sabes que las patologías autoinmunes son impredecibles! —Explotó levantándose y caminando por la habitación, como si se sintiera atrapado—. Además que con el tratamiento sus mecanismos de defensa se deterioraran mucho... Vale, van a detener la hemólisis, maravilloso, ¡pero la dejan a merced de cualquier cosa!

—Pero no está muerta… —declaró James intentando aliviarlo—. Tenemos que manejar las cosas de acuerdo a lo que se nos presente…

—La engañé con otra mujer —le confesó y James abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Mierda, Edward, pero si cuando estábamos en la Universidad se te pusieron azules esperándola, evitaste todas mis propuestas y mis mujeres, las de Emmett… todo eso y ni siquiera eran nada…

—Lo sé… —respondió Edward asintiendo sin mirarlo—. La engañé y la acusé de no quererme cuando ni siquiera podría moverse…

—Entonces, creo que el divorcio seria una buena opción, Edward —indicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Eres el hombre más mojigato que conozco, si la engañaste significa que allí no hay nada…

—No lo sé, James… —masculló negando con la cabeza—. No puedo pensar en eso en este momento, solamente puedo concentrarme en que ella mejore, siento que si pienso en todo lo que está ocurriendo o he descubierto colapsaré, y no puedo permitírmelo, pero se siente como si me gritara a mí mismo que esta no es mi vida, que voy a despertar y nada de esto estará ocurriendo…

—¿Y dónde está la mujer que te hizo dar el salto…? Debe ser un hembrón…

—No valió la pena, no es Bella… —respondió descartándolo con una mano. James se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, hermano, ella ya está empezando con el tratamiento, yo estoy molido y tú también, larguémonos un rato, invítame a desayunar y después busquemos un hotel cercano aquí, salvo que tengas una casa dónde llevarme. Cualquier cosa nos avisarán…

Edward asintió y caminaron fuera de la oficina, viendo como Jasper y Rose le explicaban a Jacob y Bill la situación.

—Pero quiero verla antes —comentó y James asintió antes de dirigirlos a la Unidad Coronaria y hablaba con el personal.

—Tienes unos minutos… —le dijo mientras dejaba que lo arreglaran.

Entró de nuevo a la sala y caminó hasta donde estaba acostada, siendo guiado por la enfermera que después los dejó solos. Esta vez ella estaba medio despierta y en vez de mascarilla, usaba una cánula que rodeaba su nariz.

Seguía igual de amarillenta con grandes ojeras, pero estaba viva y eso tan simple le hacia ser feliz, sin importar nada más. No sabía qué había en Bella, pero todo tenía sentido cuando estaba cerca de ella.

—Casi te pierdo… —le susurró y volvió a acercarse a ella, inclinándose y besando su frente

—¿Estoy soñando de nuevo…? —susurró ella en voz grave, casi como si estuviese adormecida.

Edward cerró los ojos ya que se le habían humedecido y unió sus frentes, sintiendo que su corazón se hundía al escucharla, esas eran las cosas que lo destrozaban, como si de verdad él fuera lo todo para ella y realmente lo necesitara.

—No lo estás y yo no me iré hasta que estés mejor. ¿James habló contigo? —le pregunto sin saber si ella contestaría o no. La sintió asentir mínimamente—. ¿Te dijo lo que tienes?

—Una especie de anemia… —comentó atontada.

—Sí, un tipo raro y grave, tus mecanismos de defensa están atacando a las células rojas, por lo que está provocando la anemia que compromete tu vida, pero estamos haciendo todo para que te mejores, con el tratamiento lo harás muy pronto. No voy a permitir que te me mueras. ¿Entendiste?

—Tenías razón… —le comentó ella en voz muy baja.

—¿Sobre qué? –le preguntó acariciando su cabello y volviendo a besar su frente, no podía dejar de tocarla cuando la tenía cerca.

—Sobre la justicia divina, no importa lo que pase, no importa cuánto hagas para compensarlo… siempre te persigue y finalmente te alcanza…

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó.

—No quería involucrarte y que tuvieras que pasar por esto —, susurró entre jadeos—, por eso cuando vi que tenías una ventana, quise que la usaras… pero al parecer no funcionó… No logré protegerte del daño.

—Bella… —La miró totalmente confundido.

—Yo maté a mi madre, Edward, y… tengo que pagar por ello.

Él la miró totalmente impactado, no por esa declaración, que aunque de por sí lo hubiese sido no le había afectado tanto como notar en su mirada la confirmación de que no había cuestionamiento, o pregunta. Solamente declaración de un hecho comprobado.

* * *

Primero, vuelvo a disculparme por retrasarme, está vez es totalmente mi responsabilidad, el capítulo estaba casi listo pero yo no tenía ánimo para escribir para hoy, estaba pasando por lo que en mi país se nombró "despecho electoral", o depresión electoral... Sin ánimos de ofender a alguién que haya tenido preferencia al otro candidato de las elecciones presidenciales de mi país del pasado domingo.

Espero el jueves que viene traerles el siguiente. Y ya en este sabemos por fin qué tiene Bella, era hora... Confiemos en James y quiero felicitar a Julie-q, ya que ella lo descifro unos capitulos atrás, creo que tres... En hora buena! :D.

Gracias a Gine y a Gise, por su ayuda en el cap, a una por revisarlo a pesar del odio profundo ante el protagonista y a la otra por hacerlo entre tortas :D

A Pao y Elisa muchísimas gracias por su asesoría técnica y me alegra que les haya gustado :D. Son lo máximo, ya lo saben.

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	13. Sueños rotos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

Soundtrack: _Sueños rotos_, de _La Quinta estación, _ www . youtube watch?v=FWUdwTrbvAs

"_Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera,  
mensaje tras mensaje, preparándose a volar,  
porque habías sido tú mi compañera,  
porque ya no eres nada  
y ahora todo está de más.  
Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti,  
no creo en el amor y no es por mí.  
Si no te supe ver y te perdí,  
si cada día que me das te hace sufrir (no, no).  
Volver a verte otra vez,  
con los ojitos empapados en ayer,  
con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,  
con la promesa de aquel último café,  
con un montón de sueños rotos…"_

* * *

_Bella entró al Community Health y caminó hacia el ascensor sin siquiera ver a su alrededor, estaba demasiado congestionado, y había demasiada tristeza para que soportara hacerlo._

_Este sitio era bastante diferente al Seattle Cancer Care Alliance, pero, a pesar que ninguno de los dos era de su agrado este era mucho peor. Bella lo entendía claramente, le dolía, pero lo entendía… al fin y al cabo Renée se atendía allí gracias a que milagrosamente habían podido conseguir asistencia social para continuar el tratamiento. En este lugar los costos eran sustancialmente menores lo que le permitía estirar la asistencia financiera que le otorgaban. En poco tiempo se había convertido en una experta en eso de hacer durar los fondos… _

_Se apoyó en una de las paredes de metal del ascensor y pasó su mano sobre su cara negándose a que el cansancio hiciera mella en ella, aunque de alguna manera se sentía más bien como si no hubiese dormido nada en los últimos nueve meses. Como si no lo hubiera hecho desde que la doctora Anderson les había dicho que Renée estaba rechazando el trasplante._

_Cuando terminaron el procedimiento de retiro del injerto, había puesto todas sus esperanzas en que, a pesar de las posibilidades, las cosas hubieran cambiado y pudiera ser donante; pero como siempre sus esperanzas se habían hundido e ido con el viento. Su propio cuerpo la había traicionado. Una simple prueba de sangre demostró que no lo era, así que habían quedado totalmente varadas._

_Bella había pasado los meses siguientes baldeándose entre los tres trabajos que había conseguido, agradeciendo que por lo menos ya tenia veintiún años y no debía hacer acuerdos sórdidos para poder trabajar, y en mantener a raya a su madre, quien cada vez parecía que se hundía más._

_Esperaba que ahora que habían vuelto al tratamiento todo mejorara, que ahora que estaban de nuevo a la carga todo tuviera más sentido para su madre. Sobre todo porque para Bella ese sentido se veía difuso, principalmente porque se sentía agotada y decaída todo el tiempo, lo único que la ponía de pie cada día era su resolución de llegar hasta el final, que no podía dejarla morir, que era su madre._

_Suspiró y cuando fijó su atención de nuevo en el ascensor, había cinco personas más que no había visto y había perdido su piso. Se acercó al tablero y marcó el siete de nuevo mientras se esforzaba en concentrarse, dejar de desvariar; culpaba al cansancio por ello, la forma en cómo se desconcentraba y debía esforzarse para actuar adecuadamente._

_Escuchó el timbre que le mostraba que estaban en el piso siete y salió del ascensor rumbo a las habitaciones del área oncológica, imaginando que ya a ese momento la sesión de su madre había acabado o estaba a punto de hacerlo. _

_Ya no podía acompañarla a sus sesiones de quimioterapia, el dinero era lo primordial y no podía arriesgarse a perder un trabajo, eran muy necesarios, sobre todo por la financiación, aunque en el de la tarde, el del café cercano a su casa, seguía siendo igual de flexible, lo cual agradecía, generalmente trabajando el doble de fuerte. _

_Abrió la puerta de vidrio y saludó con un asentimiento a una de las enfermeras._

_Observó a su madre que tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque se veía sudorosa y temblaba, así que se acercó a la enfermera, Nicole, para preguntarle sobre su condición, obteniendo con ello algún tipo de objetividad de que la tanto carecía y anhelaba, ya que con su madre era imposible obtener algo parecido, especialmente en los últimos meses._

—_¿Cómo está mi madre? —le preguntó a Nicole, una morena doble que parecía tener origen jamaicano, quien la miró sin ningún tipo de empatía._

—_El medicamento le hizo sentir náuseas desde que lo olió por primera vez. —Bella se tensó y suspiró, había ocurrido un par de veces anteriormente, y esperaba que eso no se agravara—. Por más que queramos ayudar son muchos los pacientes, señorita, le recomiendo que acompañe a su madre, ya que si se necesita u ocurre algo durante el procedimiento, es al familiar que se le notifica. Esto no es una guardería... No vienes y dejas los pacientes aquí y ya…._

_Bella asintió apretando sus labios entre sus dientes, entendía que la enfermera pudiera juzgarla, ella lo había hecho con otros antes de vivir en carne propia la angustia y la impotencia que se sentía al tener pocas posibilidades de elegir. Caminó hacia su madre, notando por fin que al lado había un tobo lleno de vómito. Iba a tener que abandonar un trabajo._

—_Mamá… —susurró acariciando el cabello de Renée, sin recibir respuesta alguna, quizás más bien un alejamiento de su parte, ya que no quería que tocara uno de sus bienes más preciados._

_Uno de los dolores de su madre era que iba a volver a perder el cabello que había crecido en los últimos nueve meses._

_Bella suspiró de nuevo, tragando con ello los olores variados de la sala, el desinfectante fuerte y el olor a cloro, que ponían para esterilizar, además la podredumbre del despojo de su madre; tuvo que tragar grueso antes de agarrarle la mano a su madre con fuerza._

_Salieron de la sesión oncológica una hora después, la llevó al carro lentamente, montándola después en el asiento copiloto y cerrando la puerta con cuidado, antes de acariciar el metal, su vehículo le había dado un par de sustos el mes anterior, necesitaba cambio de aceite y entonación en los frenos, pero rogaba que no la abandonara, que aguantara un mes más._

_Se montó unos segundos después y lo encendió, dando un agradecimiento en silencio cuando escuchó rugir el motor._

—_¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta—. La doctora Brown dijo que había buenas posibilidades de disminuir las células cancerígenas con estas sesiones, estás de nuevo en la lista para trasplante y ya estás lo suficientemente fuerte para lo que viene. Hemos pasado nueve meses preparándonos para esto, mamá…_

_Se calló cuando vio que su madre comenzaba a temblar y a hacer arcadas secas. Detuvo el vehículo, aparcándolo rápidamente, y saltó hacia el asiento de atrás, donde siempre mantenía un envase, por lo menos desde que tuvieron un accidente después de la última sesión de quimioterapia, y se lo puso debajo de su boca._

—_Tranquila, mamá… —indicó acariciando su espalda. _

_Esperó que vomitara, notando el esfuerzo y como iba perdiendo la fuerza, mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces, odiaba verla así, además del terror que le acompañaba con ello._

—_¡Esto es lo que te gusta! —le gritó Renée con voz ronca y quebrada haciendo que reaccionara—. Tú me estás haciendo esto, quieres verme enferma… ¡Eso es lo que sucede! ¡Quieres verme débil y mal y después controlarme! _

_Bella la miró confundida, ¿qué lógica era esa? Cuando lo único que había hecho en esos años era lo posible para que mejorara._

—_Claro que no, mamá —contestó en voz baja por el shock de esas acusaciones._

—_Quieres decidir nuestra vida, quieres enfermarme, ¡quieres que me sienta mal porque eso te hace feliz! —le acusó su madre mirándola y tirando el tobo, llenando el piso del copiloto de vómito—. Eres una mala hija, Bella, desde que quedé embarazada lo supe, me la arruinaste entonces y me la arruinas ahora. Todo esto es por tu culpa, lo único que quieres es torturarme! ¡Hacerme sufrir! ¡Egoísta!_

_Bella la miró por un instante y negó con la cabeza, antes de girar y comenzar de nuevo su camino a casa, escuchando cómo su madre despotricaba en su contra, cómo sinónimos de egoísta, y malvada entraban en la ecuación, incluso hasta una que otra ofensa._

_Suspiró profundamente e intentó bloquearse, eso no era nuevo, su madre tenía tiempo repitiendo esas palabras, y actuando de esa manera, no lo entendía pero eso era lo que sucedía. _

—_¡Quieres que me muera lentamente! —escuchó que le gritaba y ella se encogió ya que no podía ganar cuando se ponía intensa con esas afirmaciones._

_Cuando no estaba en tratamiento era porque no había hecho suficiente, ahora porque lo estaba haciendo y al parecer quería hacerle daño._

_Una noche, cuando el dolor había sido demasiado para soportar, le había acusado de que debía estar feliz porque el trasplante no había funcionado. Bella no había contestado. Cuando la acusó de que se debió haber sentido aliviada al salir su prueba negativa en la prueba y que sus sentimientos causaron que diera de esa forma, Bella había respondido, la había insultado y le había dicho que estaba haciendo lo que podía y que no era su culpa._

_Su madre había entrado en crisis de llanto, tirado golpes, roto cosas y después caído en una depresión en la que Bella había estado más que horrorizada. Nunca más volvió a cuestionarla, sin importar lo que le dijera._

_Aunque mentalmente lo hacía, mentalmente tenía todas las peleas y los insultos que deseaba decirle a veces; acusaciones y furias que después le hacían sentir avergonzada. Principalmente por lo que sentía, a veces… a veces la odiaba, y después se odiaba por ello. Otras solamente quería gritarle, _"¡sí, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida!"_, y después se sentía más que culpable, ya que era su madre, la quería y no podía desear esas cosas._

_Apretó el volante y desesperadamente se imaginó lo que sería huir, correr, tener otra vida. Ahora fantaseaba, era tan idiota, porque sabía que no tenia ningún sentido hacerlo, pero era lo que a veces le quedaba. Fantaseaba con que un día se despertaría y su madre estaría curada milagrosamente, actuaría como una verdadera madre, de esas que hacen galletas, se preocupan por sus hijos y siempre están sonriendo; y la despediría diciéndole que de ninguna manera la necesitaba, en la estación de bus que llevaría a Bella hacia California y hacia Edward._

_En otras oportunidades, fantaseaba que Edward llegaba a su puerta y la sorprendía, diciéndole que debían estar juntos, que la quería a su lado; después la abrazaba y le hacía sentir segura. A veces… cuando se permitía ser la persona cruel que su madre le acusaba de ser, algunas de sus fantasías incluían que Renée ya no estuviera. ¿Era ella la egoísta que acusaban por experimentar alivio cuando pensaba eso? Su mente se controlaba lo suficiente en no querer indagar o responder lo que significaba "ida", por lo menos eso se consagraba y le permitía descansar en la noche o refutar los insultos. Quizás si fuera lo que su madre le indicaba y más… mucho más…_

_De todas formas, eso nunca se volvería una realidad, ya ni siquiera sabía de Edward, había recibido unos mails meses atrás, casi diez ya, pero los había ignorado y él no le había vuelto a escribir, lo cual estaba bien. Esas fantasías tenían su lugar únicamente en su cerebro y él probablemente estaría viviendo una buena vida, una a la que ella nunca pertenecería._

_Se estacionó en su apartamento, en el nuevo, más económico que el de un año atrás, y también mucho más pequeño._

—_Creo que podría comer sopa de pollo, de la que haces, que te queda tan buena… —escuchó que Renée decía y ella apago el vehículo mirando hacia el frente._

—_Vale… —respondió sin emoción. Así era Renée, nunca se disculpaba, solamente le hablaba y le mostraba que ya no estaba enojada, y todo continuaba como siempre._

_La vio agacharse para limpiar el vomito y tomó su mano para evitarlo._

—_Déjalo, te llevaré a la cama, te haré la sopa y organizaré todo antes de ir al trabajo… —le pidió. _

_Renée la miró y asintió, tomando su mejilla por un momento y Bella asintió para sí misma a su vez, entendía a su madre, se sentía sin control y pensaba que ella se lo había quitado. Además estaba aterrorizada, ella también lo estaba._

"Tiene que funcionar esta vez…"_, rogó, sintiéndose de nuevo bastante agotada._

Bella observó cómo le quitaban la transfusión del día, ya que estaba acabada la bolsa y cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, ignorando lo más posible a la enfermera.

La habían sacado una hora atrás de la Unidad Coronaria, trasladándola a una habitación privada, lo cual imaginaba que significaba que ya no estaba en peligro de muerte inminente.

Ladeó su cabeza hacia el lado contrario donde estaban trabajando y emitió un suspiro de alivio, no por su falta de peligro, sino porque ya no le dolía la cabeza; ese único hecho debería tenerla dando brincos de gusto. Además ya el malestar que le había invadido en… ya ni sabía cuánto tiempo, había menguado. Debía agradecer por ello… Pero no encontraba la fuerza ni el interés para hacerlo, tenía tanto tiempo que no rezaba o rogaba por nada, que no buscaba ninguna fuerza omnipresente a su alrededor más que para blasfemar, que ya no le interesaba.

—Aquí está mi paciente favorita… —Giró su cabeza para encontrar a James entrando a la habitación.

—O tu única paciente… —respondió y lo observó sonreír ampliamente y colocarse una mano en el pecho.

—Esos comentarios hieren, Bella, aquí… dentro… —Aleteó sus pestañas y Bella puso sus ojos en blanco antes de sonreír.

Suspiró profundamente y la sonrisa de él disminuyó.

—¿Has podido dormir la noche completa? —preguntó acercándose a la cama.

— Sí, creo, ya no me despierta esa estúpida tos —respondió sinceramente, ya el ahogo había desaparecido por completo.

—¿Algo que te moleste? ¿Dolor? ¿Excitación profunda? ¿Frustración sexual?

La enfermera que estaba entre ellos dio un brinquillo y apresuradamente salió de la habitación.

Bella sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Crees que la espanté ligeramente o mucho? —Inquirió James—. Es una de las misiones que tengo, además de cuidarte, ver cuánto toma para cabrear al departamento de enfermeras en pleno, es un arma de doble filo, porque generalmente en alguna emergencia me ignorarían, pero dado que quién sufriría sería el paciente y que yo no trabajo en Estados Unidos normalmente, me siento a salvo…

—¿De verdad le estás diciendo a tu paciente que una de las posibilidades de que todo vaya mal es porque molestas a un personal vital en tu trabajo? —le preguntó asombrada y James sonrió ampliamente.

—Me alegra que tus niveles cognoscitivos estén en orden —se jugó y Bella entrecerró los ojos, no sabía bien si eso había sido una prueba o solamente una salvada porque lo había cachado.

James comenzó a leer sus valores de los últimos laboratorios en la tablilla con gesto bastante concentrado, después la miró fijamente.

—¿Te sientes con más fuerza o te sigues cansando al ir al baño? —interrogó.

—No, ya puedo ir sola, al menos que esté conectada a una transfusión, gracias por lo de cansando, eso solamente ocurrió una vez y es porque no puedo caminar bien… —inquirió y James sonrió divertido.

—¿Has sentido fiebre o escalofríos?

—No, aunque este ambiente no ayuda… Pero quizás eso tenga más que ver con los hospitales… —anunció encogiéndose de hombros. James la miró confundido.

—¿No te gustan los hospitales? —Bella negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y te casaste con un doctor? —preguntó medio divertido, medio intrigado.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, James suspiró.

—¿Te ha dado comezón, dolor de cabeza, de estómago?

—No… Nada de eso...

—Perfecto, has aceptado bien las transfusiones y una prueba es tu nuevo color que ya no es amarillo; además, los niveles de hemoglobina han subido, está a diez—, lo cual es moderado, pero es un gran avance al siete que nos trajo aquí… eso de volverte vampiro fue una buena idea, ¿no es así? —declaró sonando muy pagado de sí mismo—. Si sigues reaccionando tan bien podríamos tener una posibilidad…

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y suspiró de nuevo.

—¿Nada de endulzarme las cosas, entonces? ¿Darme charlas emotivas y esperanzadoras?

James abrió los ojos a su vez y después lució ligeramente avergonzado.

—Tienes razón, debo olvidarme que te conozco y nuestra relación y actuar como médico…

—No… —atacó Bella casi muy vehementemente, levantando su mano y apretando la de él con toda la fuerza que tenía, la cual no resultaba ser demasiada—. Me gusta eso, sin romanticismo, solamente la realidad… Quiero saberlo todo… Podré soportarlo… —Más bien lo que no podría soportar era la versión donde te daban esperanzas para después pisotearlas una y otra vez.

James la miró por unos segundos y después asintió, sentándose en la cama, a su lado.

—Tienes unas posibilidades paupérrimas, tu anemia es autoinmune, lo que la hace impredecible, porque todo depende de cómo quiera reaccionar tu organismo, por lo que para detener la reacción del sistema inmune contra las células rojas se utilizan inmusupresores, los cuales te ponen en una condición critica, es decir, literalmente hacen mierda tus defensas, cualquier microorganismo puede atacarte y no podrías salir del cuadro, aunque fuera una gripe; además, los esteroides que te aplicamos para disminuir la inflamación pueden traerte consecuencias y las múltiples trasfusiones que te estamos administrado buscan estabilizar tus niveles hemáticos, con el fin de disminuir la posibilidad de otro futuro infarto... Este es simplemente el inicio de la batalla y no sé cómo acabará…

Bella observó la fascinación con la que hablaba y su interés, parecía casi… extraño.

—¿Te encanta esto? —le preguntó sin poder controlarse. James sonrió y apartó su mirada.

—Es la primera anemia autoinmune que encuentro en mi carrera… Soy un nerd medio psicópata, quizás habría sido un asesino en serie obsesionado por la sangre si mi madre no me hubiera lanzado a la medicina desde que fui adolescente. Es… fascinante… quisiera hacerte pruebas, experimentar… ver qué pasaría en cada caso… Claro, si no fuera antiético… —indicó mirándola fijamente, el tipo quería observar por dentro de su cuerpo, literalmente, para ver qué estaba haciendo la anemia en ella.

—Eres bastante extraño… —respondió y James sonrió ampliamente.

—Aún no te dije lo peor —agregó llevándose una mano al pecho—. Puede que te pongas gorda como un cerdo premiado.

—Eres odioso, James —le replicó con una tibia sonrisa sabiendo que él había tratado de distraerla.

—Lo sé… —musitó alzando sugestivamente sus cejas–, pero soy lindo.

—¿Igual puedo morirme aún…? —preguntó tratando de encausar la conversación nuevamente, aunque parecía más bien un hecho.

—Estoy seguro que morirás… —respondió y Bella lo miró levantando sus cejas—. Pero lucharemos para que no sea tan pronto, sino más bien en unos cuantos años, salvo que te aplaste un camión y te deje pegada en el pavimento, o te descuartice un loco enmascarado, allí yo no podría hacer mucho… ¿vale? Pero para todo lo demás, simplemente debemos trabajar ambos.

—Ya… —respondió sonriendo y asintiendo, eso debería horrorizarla, pero causó más bien el efecto contrario.

—En el tratamiento ordené que sigan tratándote con los antidepresivos —recalcó James y ella asintió, desviando su mirada—. Y tienes a varias personas esperando poder entrar a verte…

Bella miró hacia la puerta y sintió que sus hombros se decaían.

—¿Él está afuera? —preguntó más para sí misma que para el doctor que la miraba fijamente. James sonrió enigmáticamente por un par de segundos.

—No, no lo está, creo que estaba atendiendo otros asuntos pendientes… Aunque estoy más que seguro en que se encuentra desesperado por verte, ya que no lo ha podido hacer de nuevo en la Unidad… —_"porque no se lo has permitido"_. Esa frase quedo suspendida entre ambos pero la escuchó más sonoramente que las demás. Lo había evitado desde que su consciencia regresó, tenerlo cerca no causaba un efecto positivo en su vida, le daba infartos y hacia que su pecho retumbara aturdiéndola, la decepción la llevaba, imaginaba, decepción por la vida perdida y por todo lo que conllevó su decisión de engañarla.

Frunció el ceño cuando sus pensamientos se desviaron, imaginándose que el asunto pendiente tenía nombre de mujer, el recuerdo de la chica llenó su cabeza y cerró los ojos para bloquearlo, era lo que había deseado al final, así le daba la ventana para que no pasara por todo eso, lo que no comprendía era por qué había viajado a Michigan, ¿trabajaría la mujer allí? Había creído que era de Seattle.

—¿Quieres que entren las visitas? —le preguntó James sacándola de sus divagaciones.

—¿Podría bañarme antes? ¿Lucir humana? —le inquirió. James asintió y después de guiñarle un ojo le envió una enfermera para que la ayudara a hacerlo.

Hizo todos los intentos para que no le ayudara, a pesar que después por las vías tuvo que permitirlo; sin embargo, una hora después, se sentía orgullosa de haber hecho una actividad y no ahogarse, a pesar que aún no podía caminar bien.

Miró a la enfermera y asintió hacia la puerta, sabiendo que no podría evitarlo por mucho más tiempo y vio cómo ella salía de la habitación y después entraban varias personas.

Le sonrió a todos; Jacob, Diego, Alice y Bill.

Sintió los brazos de Jacob envolviéndola de nuevo, como lo habían hecho un par de días atrás, antes de acusarla de ser una "cabezota con cirrosis", a pesar que había notado que había temblado todo el tiempo.

Escuchó que le preguntaba cómo se sentía y cuando respondió que bien, todos la miraron como si quisieran matarla. La verdad no lo comprendió, era la vez que mejor se sentía ya que su cabeza no dolía.

—Menudo susto, Bella —le indicó Alice con un tono inocente—, no puedo creer que te diera un infarto, ¡si estas más sana que un buey!

Bella sonrió y se dejó abrazar sin decir una palabra, esa obviamente había sido la falacia del siglo pero no pudo negarla.

—Todos quieren que sepas que estamos contigo… y que sienten no estar aquí… —continuó Alice y Bella asintió, tratando de ignorar a las demás personas de la habitación.

—Lo comprendo, diles que gracias… —contestó viendo en ese instante los diversos ramos que invadían la estancia, no que alguno significara algo, para ella eran solamente la forma en que la gente lavaba su consciencia.

"Te envío flores para mostrarte a ti y a mi mismo que me importas… y no he terminado de escribir la tarjeta de consolación cuando ya me he olvidado totalmente de ti".

Sintió como Diego la abrazaba con fuerza y eso le asombró, creía, quizás, que era la primera vez que su asistente la tocaba.

Percibió que temblaba y subió su brazo libre para palmear su espalda, buscando tranquilizarlo.

Eso le hizo suspirar otro tanto.

Bill solamente le saludó y sabia que le debía una conversación, se había salvado por los pelos los últimos días, más que nada porque estaba convaleciente. Ahora era distinto.

Estuvieron casi una hora allí, hablando de cualquier cosa. En un momento observó que la puerta se abría y se preguntó si era Edward quién había llegado, pero sonrió cuando descubrió que era Jasper quien había llegado.

—¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —preguntó ignorando a todos y Bella asintió lentamente.

—Jasper… —saludó y lo presentó a quienes no lo conocían, viendo que Alice sacaba el pecho y mostraba sus dientes que le debieron valer miles de dólares—. ¿Podrían permitirme unos momentos a solas? —les pidió unos minutos después y aunque hubo expresiones perplejas, nadie dijo nada y poco a poco salieron.

—Hablé con el doctor Wadlow —comentó Jasper—, y todo va bien…

Bella sonrió ligeramente, esa era la actitud condescendiente que tanto había visto en el personal de salud y había detestado en el pasado.

—Gracias por todo tu apoyo —inició y vio que asentía—, pero a partir de ahora estoy consciente y decidiré por mí misma…

—Lo sé —respondió guiñándole un ojo—, pero igual quería saber cómo estabas evolucionando…

Bella asintió suavemente.

—¿Ya introdujiste el divorcio? —preguntó con un hilo de esperanza, la cual fue despedazada cuando él negó con la cabeza.

Suspiró y volvió a reposar su cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Crees que si él no me hubiera visto caer en sus pies lo habría firmado? —Sin duda no era la persona idónea para contestar esa pregunta, pero no pudo controlarse.

—No, no lo creo… —Bella lo miró confundida—. El hombre que dejé en su despacho en Michigan y el que viajó a reclamarte no se divorciaría tan fácilmente…

Bella se forzó a emitir una sonrisa, aunque sabía que eso no era totalmente cierto. Un hombre que no ama no se queda al lado de alguien, salvo que sea por necesidad. Y él no la amaba. Y ahora quería quedarse allí por lástima. Maravilloso.

—Gracias por todo, Jasper —indicó de nuevo, cortando la dirección de su conversación y sus pensamientos.

—Igual te llamaré a ti y al médico para conocer los avances y saber si soy… necesario. —La última frase surgió con un titubeo y se estremeció—. De verdad espero no volver a serlo…

Bella sonrió comprendiéndolo totalmente. Hablaron unos minutos más, de cosas más ligeras y menos estresantes, y después la dejó para que descansara, a ella y a sus pensamientos.

Unos minutos después, escuchó que la puerta se abría y giró su cabeza para encontrar a Bill.

La verdad había durado demasiado.

—Debí decírtelo… —comenzó ella impidiéndole hablar. Él detuvo su avance a la mitad de la habitación y la miró con tristeza e impotencia.

—Eso hubiera sido un inicio —, indicó—, a pesar que más que decírmelo no debiste de haberlo hecho en primer lugar, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué elegirías a alguien que no te conoce, Bella? Yo estaba allí, yo te prometí que lo estaría siempre que lo necesitaras… —titubeó y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué diablos escogiste a Jasper para ser tu curador, cuando…? —titubeó de nuevo y pasó una mano temblorosa por su cara, deteniéndose.

—La mayoría del tiempo con… Renée —esforzó a decir la palabra aunque casi se atoró en su garganta—, sentí que no era apta… No sabía qué hacía, no sabía si tomaba las decisiones adecuadas o correctas, es una carga que...

—¡Eras una niña y yo soy un hombre! —le reclamó Bill interrumpiéndola—. No es lo mismo. Si no querías, si no deseabas que fuera yo por nuestro pasado, muy bien podría haber sido Jacob, no alguien que no te conoce, a quién no le importas, que no se sentirá afectado de ninguna manera por tu porvenir…

Bella parpadeó ya que esas eran exactamente las razones por la que lo había elegido. Lo miró y a pesar que no quería hacerle daño, sabía que tenía que decirlo.

—No soy tu responsabilidad, Bill —le indicó y él se tensó.

—Claro que lo eres…

—No, no soy tu hija, no tienes que preocuparte por mí…

—¡No me vengas con eso ahora, Bella! —le gritó y ella cerró los ojos por un instante—. ¡Sabes que no es cierto! ¡Lo sabes! Te lo dije años atrás, eso no ha cambiado ni por un momento.

—Lo hizo, Rebecca lo hizo —se adelantó a decir, esforzando a la voz a aumentarse ligeramente y Bill la miró horrorizado.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No puedes siquiera pensar…!

—¡Basta! —Ambos se estremecieron al escuchar la voz que procedía a sus espaldas—. Bill, lárgate inmediatamente de esta habitación o llamaré a seguridad. ¡Ahora! —Bramó Edward viéndose totalmente iracundo.

Bella levantó sus cejas, ya que era la primera vez que lo observaba así, tan… furioso. Sintió que su estómago se asentaba como si se tratara de un yunque, agotado después de esperar por la expectativa de lo que traería ese momento, porque sabía que llegaría.

—¿Edward? —preguntó aturdida.

—¡Lárgate! —le gritó Edward abriendo más la puerta y mostrando a Jacob a un paso de distancia—. No permitiré que la afectes.

—¿Yo, imbécil? ¿Fui yo quién le hizo daño? Hablemos de eso por un instante…

—¡Bill… vete! —rogó Bella respirando con dificultad y acelerada.

Después todo sucedió muy rápido, Jacob entró y arrastró a Bill lejos de la habitación. La puerta se cerró y Edward se quedo con las manos apoyadas en la madera, respirando con igual esfuerzo que ella.

Lo miró a distancia, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido totalmente. "_Tanto nadar para hundirnos en la orilla… ¿no es así, Edward?"_, preguntó en silencio y apretó la sábana en una especie de puño.

—Allí se fue tu jefe —indicó él y ella se estremeció—. La pregunta en este caso sería cómo un jefe se creería con el derecho a gritarte y exigirte de esa forma…

Bajó la mirada y la desvió, girándola hacia la ventana. Él no podría saber esto, pero eso era lo que ella deseaba que hubiese sido, únicamente su jefe, alguien que no le hubiera hecho daño a su madre, o a ella.

Sí, la ayudó, le ofreció tanto y por un tiempo lo creyó y confió; pero después se lo había quitado y arrebatado por completo, dejándola sin absolutamente nada.

—Pero estoy seguro que el amante de tu madre, con el que viviste por años, sí se creería con el derecho a gritarte… —masculló sonando bastante frustrado.

Bella cerró los ojos y algo parecido a un inicio de sonrisa invadió sus labios, un gesto triste e irónico en el mayor de los casos.

—Nunca vivió con nosotras, solamente llegaba unas horas y después regresaba a su hogar…

Escuchó un sonido parecido a un bufido o a algo cayendo pero lo ignoró, viendo las manchas inexistentes de las persianas vino tinto que cubrían el ventanal.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le inquirió de nuevo ignorando su anterior declaración y ella parpadeó ligeramente.

—No era importante… —respondió.

—¿No era importante? —masculló furioso—. Pensé que te habías acostado con él, siempre fue un obstáculo entre ambos, odiaba que estuviera cerca de ti porque mostraba una intimidad que no entendía... ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir que no es importante?

—Yo no sabía que te sentías así, no hasta la última noche…

—Eso no justifica nada, igual existía así yo no hubiese dicho nada…

—Fue otra vida, una que quise hacer desaparecer cuando llegaste a mi lado. Yo no lo busqué, solamente acepté su trabajo, nada más… —respondió quedamente pero él continuaba mirándola irritado—. Había otras cosas en juego, Edward, entiéndelo, no era mi secreto para revelar… trabajo con su hijo y él tampoco lo sabía. Yo no…

—Es distinto, ¡yo soy tu esposo! ¡Yo tenía derecho a saberlo! No a que me mantuvieras en la oscuridad como si fuera una condenada pieza de adorno en tu vida. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma? ¿Qué te sentías mal? —la interrumpió—. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi?… ¡Maldición, Bella! ¿Alguna cosa en todos estos años fue verdadero, fuiste tú alguna vez… Siquiera te conocí? Porque sinceramente no lo parece…

Lo miró sin parpadear por unos instantes, jamás había observado que reaccionara de esa forma, estaba casi sin control, comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, como si estuviese enjaulado o algo peor.

—¿Entiendes lo que fue para mí? —Continuó él—. ¡Te vi en mis pies casi muerta¡ ¿Crees que no he sufrido lo suficiente al saber que te sentiste mal por tanto tiempo y nunca me lo hiciste saber?! ¡¿Qué no te conozco?! ¡¿Qué alguien que no conoces toma las decisiones?! ¡Tú hiciste eso y ni siquiera me permitiste entrar a verte! ¡Me has sacado de tu vida! ¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?

—Tú te fuiste —le indicó tratando de explicarle pero él la miró con tanta fiereza que se detuvo, además porque había dado un paso hacia la cama—. Yo siempre intenté darte todo lo que podía… todo…

—¡Eso es falso! ¡No pudiste darme todo lo que afirmas cuando prácticamente no te conozco! —gruñó y ella dio un respingo, ya que el tono fue totalmente mortal.

—Lo intenté; lo hice lo mejor que pude, pensé que esta vez sí sería posible, que si te daba todo lo que querías, si te daba todo de mí y te apoyaba, y cumplía tú nunca te irías… que tú… me amarías…

—¿Alguna vez me amaste tú? —preguntó ignorándola y ella asintió sin mirarlo. Él se apartó otro paso y la miró aturdido—. Nunca me lo has dicho antes, ¿te has dado cuenta?

Bella frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Te amo… dos simples palabras que jamás pronunciaste en todos los años de nuestro matrimonio y antes de ello, tampoco…

Ella negó con la cabeza aturdida.

—Siempre me decías yo también —insistió—, o cuando te lo preguntaba simplemente asentías, o me besabas y me hacías rendirme con tus acciones, pero jamás dijiste las dos palabras… Yo no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta este momento, y ahora está todo tan claro; así de ciego me tenías, Bella, o así me engañé a mí mismo…

Ella ladeó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca se me dieron las palabras, creía que al probártelo era suficiente…

—Pues, te aseguro que jamás lo probaste lo suficiente…

Cada palabra cayó como si hubiese sido una estocada profunda, golpeando una parte de su ser, bajó la mirada porque ciertamente había sido testigo de ello cuando lo encontró traicionándola, incluso por un momento había querido recluirse en una esquina de una pared y no liberarse nunca. Palabras idiotas como; _"¿por qué siempre me ocurría esto?" _o, _"nunca podré salir"_, quisieron surgir, pero las había bloqueado, no las necesitaba.

—Yo jamás he sido ni medianamente indicada para ti, ¿verdad? —le preguntó aunque era más una afirmación—. Sin embargo, espero que ella sea más sencilla, más fácil, que consiga llenarte como yo no lo hice… Menos pesos, huecos y conflictos… Más normal… —declaró sin mirarlo.

—No existe ningún ella… No… —Él la miró fijamente y se tensó aún más.

Ella lo miró fijamente, agotada por un motivo más que el médico. Esa era una de las cosas que agradecía a eliminarse el dolor de cabeza, podía pensar, aunque también una parte lo maldecía.

—No me mientas más… —le pidió.

Él la miró paralizado y después ladeó la cabeza, antes de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, palidecer hasta un color ceniciento enfermo y después tirarse hacia atrás como si le hubiera golpeado en el estómago

—No… Pensé que no lo sabías, que no te había hecho daño… Lo creí… —Negó con la cabeza viéndose más aturdido, casi como si le faltara el aire—. Nunca quise que te enteraras… Yo… —Se detuvo y la miró fijamente aún confundido—. ¿Me viste y… no hiciste nada? ¿No me insultaste… botaste?

Bella parpadeó profusamente y sintió que su estómago se revolvía con fuerza, como si estuviese cayendo al vacío que esperaba desde que él había entrado a la habitación, y que por fin hubiese propinado alrededor. No había querido esa conversación, no sabía por qué diantres lo había hecho, porqué había sido quien la inició, pero ya estaba hecho.

—No tuve el suficiente tiempo, te fuiste primero… —le susurró y pasó su mano libre a su estómago, abrazándoselo con fuerza como si con ello se protegiera y evitara que siguiera hundiéndose.

Él la miró fijamente con los ojos aún más abiertos y abrió los labios, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo la puerta se había abierto y una enfermera los interrumpió para revisar sus signos vitales.

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta, mientras la mujer tomaba su presión arterial lo vio caminar hasta la ventana, mover la persiana y apoyar el puño, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria, en el vidrio.

Ella sentía la tensión irradiando de ambos, e incluso imaginó que la enfermera también lo sentía ya que hacia más rápido su trabajo, a pesar que su interior le rogaba que no los dejara solos.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Edward sin girar a verlas.

—Su presión arterial es 110/70 ha mejorado en los últimos días, no presenta taquicardia, ni taquipnea, por lo que está estable…

Después de dar la información y terminar con el examen se fue dejándolos solos y Bella bajó la mirada.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —le insistió y Bella suspiró al escuchar la segunda parte del interrogatorio.

—El día que te fuiste, en la mañana… Fui a verte al hospital y estabas… con ella… —respondió y apretó con más fuerza su estómago.

En ese instante se imaginó cortando la tensión con un cuchillo como si fueran telarañas envolviéndolos. Podía sentirlas casi tangentemente.

—¿Qué hacías allí en vez de estar en el canal?

Bella volvió a desviar la mirada.

—Ya no importa… —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sabía que si le decía lo que había hecho allí le haría daño, se sentiría aun más responsable porque se habría enterado desde antes de lo que le sucedía. No le estaría haciendo ningún bien y la verdad era que no importaba…

Él negó con la cabeza viéndose más dolido.

—Lo supiste todo el tiempo —le dijo él en voz controlada—. ¿Toda esa… parodia fue… por qué…? —Preguntó interrumpiéndose en cada palabra—. ¿Una estocada adicional para apartarme de ti? ¿Para justificar lo que ibas a hacerme? ¡Deberías enseñarme cómo conseguiste alejarme de ti! ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ¡Tengo toda mi vida intentándolo! —gritó sonando desesperado y Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Metí a otra mujer en mi cama, te dejé, me aparté, me alejé, quise apartarte desterrarte totalmente de mi mundo, ¿sabes para qué volví a casa? —No dejó que respondiera. Bella ahora lo miraba fijamente—. Vine a tirarte los papeles de divorcio en la cara, convencido que podía odiarte… Volví para insultarte, lastimarte…

Edward suspiró profundamente y se acercó un paso a ella.

—Y mientras yo hacia eso, a la vez que me esforzaba y sufría para arrancarte de mí vida, tú lo llevabas a la realidad; pediste el divorcio, me apartaste de tu existencia cuando sabías que podría haberte ayudado… ¡incluso te cortaste el cabello! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué te apartaste de mí?! Merezco una maldita respuesta, me he quedado aquí, aguantando tu desprecio al ni siquiera permitirme entrar a verte, además de la burla de ser tu marido y no ser considerado para nada, porque quiero una respuesta… la merezco —Gritó recriminándola y mirándola con furia.

Bella hundió sus hombros por un instante o dos, hasta que sintió que él se acercaba y apretaba esa parte con fuerza incluso alzándola ligeramente.

—¿Sabes lo que sentí al verte así? Creí que te había perdido… para siempre… No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas, a pesar que nunca te hayas abierto a mí…

—No me morí… Ya no importa… —le indicó y él se quedó estático por un momento o dos antes de apartarse, pasando una mano por su cabello y luciendo más desesperado que antes.

—Por Dios… merezco una condenada respuesta, Bella, algo… estoy muriendo aquí… —informó cerrando los ojos como si fuera a gritar de impotencia.

—Porque ya no tenía fuerza… —le respondió entonces, bajando la mirada—. Porque ser la mujer que creías que era resultaba ser extremadamente agotador, Edward, y yo… simplemente no podía serlo más, no cuando había otras cosas que… no me lo permitían.

—Nunca quise a la mujer de fantasía, solamente te quise a ti… —inquirió con tono molesto.

Ella lo miró y se permitió una sonrisa, un gesto triste y paupérrimo y casi irónico.

—No… no lo hubieras querido, ¿cómo lo harías si nadie más lo hacia? —le indicó y él frunció el ceño más confundido—. Tú ansiabas la idea de la mujer que amó a su madre hasta el final y la protegió, cuidó, se sacrificó solamente para hacerla ser feliz hasta el momento…

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó él de nuevo.

—Me lo dijiste una vez… Lo que más amabas de mí era eso, ¿y cómo podría decirte que yo no era eso? Que lo único que sentí fue alivio, que soy una persona egoísta… Cruel, que deseaba que ya no estuviera y fantaseaba con que cuando eso sucediera sería feliz… contigo… soñaba contigo… —Negó con la cabeza parpadeando y mirando la sábana—. Ella se murió por mí, y en vez de hundirme me fui contigo… Yo siempre supe que no era lo que tú querías o necesitabas, desde el principio, que no me amabas a mí sino a una ilusión de mí misma, alguien que en verdad no existía… Pero no me importó, porque te lo daría...

—No tiene ningún sentido… —murmuró aturdido.

—Pensé que esta vez sí sería posible, que si te daba todo lo que querías, si te daba todo de mí y te apoyaba tú nunca te irías… que tú… me amarías… —Sonrió de nuevo aunque sin ningún humor—. Evidentemente estuve equivocada…

Parpadeó un par de veces y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—Bella, contéstame, si tu madre no se hubiese muerto, nosotros no estaríamos aquí, ¿verdad? —inquirió luciendo aturdido.

Ella bajó de nuevo la mirada y se encogió ligeramente.

—¡Contéstame, maldita sea! —insistió y ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Si mi madre no hubiera muerto, habrías ido a buscarme? —le interrogó a su vez y él solamente se quedó quieto mientras la observaba—. Solamente fui una chica que conociste una vez, Edward, que besaste algunas veces y dejaste sin siquiera dudarlo porque no estaba en el mismo sitio que tú… ¿Qué crees que hubiera sucedido?

Él se apartó otro paso mirándola con horror.

—¿Me amaste alguna vez? —inquirió de nuevo.

—Sí, lo hice —le replicó, a pesar que ahora era historia muerta—, solamente que ahora ya no importa…

Él giró y se colocó las manos encima de su cabeza.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Edward… —le indicó desviando su mirada—, no hay nada para ti aquí más que obligación o dolor… No quiero que estés aquí solamente porque estoy enferma. No vale la pena tampoco, ya no.

—No puedes haces esto sola… —le respondió y ella apretó los labios.

—No puedo tenerte aquí a alguien que solamente está a mi lado por lástima… No puedo… Lo siento.

Edward se quedó callado por unos instantes sin poder siquiera moverse.

—Lamento haberte traicionado y que lo hayas hecho conmigo, no haberte conocido y haber perdido tantos años de mi vida… —murmuró él de espalda y Bella apartó la mirada, sintiendo que su pecho volvía a dar un puyazo y que la sensación de su estómago se acrecentaba.

—Yo lamento que sientas eso aunque siempre lo supe; sabía que no eras para mí, sabía que no te quedarías porque nadie nunca lo hizo, pero aun así mi corazón guardaba algún tipo de esperanza porque verte con ella ese día y encontrarte más tarde con la maleta en la sala lo destrozó… No sé qué voy a hacer y no me importa… Ya nada importa… —susurró aunque ni siquiera sabía si la escuchaba.

Edward negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó allí y posó su mano en la manilla suspiró hondo.

—Por favor, Bella, no te mueras… —le rogó y Bella simplemente apretó los labios, reconoció el quiebre de voz producto de ese ruego, lo había hecho varias veces por sí misma.

Sin embargo, no podía prometer eso, el cansancio no la dejaría; algo más profundo que no podría ser recuperado con un día, un mes o un año de sueño, no, era algo peor, algo oscuro que la hundía dentro de su ser, algo que estaba lleno de desesperanza, culpa y recriminaciones. Como si en algún momento hubiese vendido su alma y ya estuviese a punto de expirar el tiempo.

—También lamento que me hayas ocultado tantas cosas y nunca haberte conocido…—le dijo y ella asintió mínimamente, viendo cómo él abría la puerta y la traspasaba.

—El conocimiento muchas veces lo único que trae es dolor… —le respondió aunque no creía que le hubiera escuchado.

Y allí se había ido. De nuevo.

* * *

Gracias a Gine y Gise por toda la ayuda en el cap, por favor Gise, deja tus proyecciones astrales a raya, yo te escucho :D Gine, gracias por el trasnocho.

Gracias también a Pao y a Elisa, son lo máximo, mis doctoras, no me canso de decirlo :D

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	14. Déjame

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

Soundtrack: _Déjame_, de _Juan Fernando Velasco, _ www . youtube watch?v=cl3U213AvyU

"_Déjame, déjame decir adiós,  
ayúdame, ayúdame a borrar tu voz,  
enséñame, enséñame a seguir sin ti,  
intentare librar mi pecho de este amor.  
Háblame y cuéntame qué vas a hacer  
con el dolor de esto que no pudo ser,  
olvídame y empieza a caminar sin mí  
que este amor se nos ha escapado ya...  
… Déjame, déjame pedir perdón  
tal vez no di todo lo que pude dar  
por este amor que nos ha hecho tanto bien  
y me perdí buscándote en mi corazón…"_

* * *

Edward salió de la habitación sintiendo el alma a sus pies y como si alguien hubiese metido su mano por su garganta y arrancado su corazón brutalmente. Parpadeó al encontrarse a Jacob y James hablando en el otro lado de la sala de espera, apartados de la habitación. A Bill no se le veía por ninguna parte, lo cual era algo malditamente bueno, porque iba a partirle la madre apenas lo encontrara, simplemente porque podía hacerlo. O porque lo necesitaba.

Los ignoró totalmente, no quería hablar, no quería hacer nada más que alejarse de ese sitio y del dolor que estaba desgarrándolo.

—¡Edward! —le llamó James, pero ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Se dirigió al ascensor para presionar el botón y esperar por lo que parecía ser para siempre para que este llegara, no lo soportó. Entonces simplemente se lanzó hacia la puerta que estaba al lado, y corrió por las escaleras, buscando una forma de escapar.

Cuando llegó a la salida se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, pero antes de poder controlarse, se arrastró hasta una jardinera y lanzó el contenido entero de su almuerzo. La agitación, el esfuerzo y sobre todo el impacto de la conversación con Bella le habían hecho tocar fondo como ni siquiera el peor de los accidentes había conseguido.

Cuando las arcadas secas remitieron, caminó hacia su vehículo y sacó una botella de agua para enjuagarse varias veces y quitar el sabor amargo y ácido que tenía en el fondo de su boca. Recostó su cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de recuperarse.

_Se encontraba acostado sobre la cama de su antiguo dormitorio. Llevaba un mes en casa con su madre y se sentía casi humano de nuevo, sobre todo porque cada día despertaba más tarde que el anterior, necesitaba repotenciarse dado que había estado completamente drenado entre la Universidad y las prácticas._

_Había considerado seriamente sus planes para esas vacaciones, pasando desde viajar con Emmett a los Alpes para esquiar, lo cual no sabía hacer pero que podría aprender; quedarse en California, conseguir un trabajo de verano y reunir para pagar el ultimo año de especialización cardiológica, como había hecho desde que comenzó la Universidad a los diecisiete años, a excepción del primer verano que había viajado a Seattle con Bella; o pasar su tiempo libre de vuelta a casa en Forks._

_Al final, había ganado la última opción. Había tenido que rechazar a Emmett y renunciar a la opción de trabajar en alguna parte; su vida cambiaría completamente al año siguiente, se graduaría, se transferiría a otra ciudad o se quedaría en California, y esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría de tener tiempo de calidad con su madre porque estaba tan seguro como el infierno que jamás trabajaría en Forks, únicamente pensarlo emitía pequeños estremecimientos por toda su espina dorsal._

_Se forzó en levantarse de la cama y caminando hacia el baño observó colgada en la pared uno de los collares de macarrones que te obligaban hacer en artística de cuarto grado. Bella se lo había regalado y él lo había colgado allí desde lo que parecían ser siglos atrás. Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un instante. En su cabeza, él había creado una vida con ella; estudiaría medicina mientras ella estudiaba, cualquier cosa que quisiera, serian novios por toda la carrera de ambos, y después se casarían. Luego, muchos años después, cuando sus nietos le preguntaran cómo se enamoraron, él le respondería que fue amor a primera vista, que incluso había asustado a su perro para que saliera corriendo y así poder convertirse en su héroe y que nunca la había olvidado, que se había comportado como un imbécil con ella durante toda su niñez, pero que había sido por la simple razón de que así era que se hacían las cosas y él, bueno, lo había cumplido cabalmente._

_Excepto que eso no iba a suceder ahora. Hacía más de un año que no sabía nada de ella, y antes de eso lo único que había recibido eran escuetos mensajes, generalmente preguntándole cómo le iba a él, sin contarle mucho de su vida, o sus relaciones, o su madre. Cada uno con menos líneas que el anterior. _

—_Quizás se haya enamorado de un doctor de la clínica que atendía a su madre —pensó, no sin un poco de pesar._

_Le había enviado, un par de veces, un correo preguntándole cómo había salido su madre después del trasplante, pero no recibió respuesta. Después, le había escrito más que nada curioso por su vida, de nuevo, no había habido respuesta, y se había cansado; también él tenía sus preocupaciones, su carrera era bastante exigente, y seguramente ella le ignoraba porque no quería tener nada más que ver con él, tenía sentido, debía ya tener mucho con su madre y con vivir su vida._

_Imaginaba que ahora simplemente se estaba concentrando en la segunda parte._

_Tal vez esa era otra razón por la que había elegido viajar a Forks, al estar allí podría dejar ir el sueño infantil que había tenido con la que fue alguna vez su mejor amiga y quien creía que era el amor de su vida. _

—_Bueno, eso no podrá ser… —masculló quitándose el pantalón de pijama y entrando en la ducha para asearse._

_Sí, su vida el año siguiente iba a ser muy distinta, él haría que así fuera. Terminaría su especialización, empezaría en un sitio distinto y dejaría ir a un esqueleto de amor que tenía años atrasándolo; después se enamoraría de otra mujer que estuviera en el mismo sitio y quisiera lo mismo que él. Una que no fuera Isabella Swan._

_Diez minutos después, terminó de ponerse un jean roto y una franela y bajó las escaleras. Se encontró a su madre sentada en la mesa de la cocina revisando el periódico. Sonrió ligeramente antes de caminar hacia el frigorífico, esa era una maña de su madre, siempre se sentaba con un café y con distintos periódicos de Forks y las ciudades aledañas. _

—_Te dejé un poco de estofado en la nevera —le ofreció su madre y él asintió buscando en los estantes._

—_Gracias —contestó más por educación que por otra cosa._

—_A tu padre no le gustaba el estofado, pero bueno, no había muchas cosas que le gustaban a tu padre; como quedarse, ser responsable, cuidar a su familia._

_Edward cerró los ojos mientras sacaba por fin la comida del estante._

—_Tiene más de cinco años muerto, madre, creo que puedes dejarlo descansar —pidió._

—_Sé cuánto tiempo tiene muerto, Edward, lo que no quiero es que se te olvide, no quiero que te vuelvas un mal hijo o que sigas sus pasos, conmigo. Yo solamente quiero lo mejor para ti._

_Edward torció el gesto ante esa declaración, eso lo había seguido toda su vida, desde que era un niño, siempre las comparaciones. Si un compañero salía mejor que él en una materia, recibía una mirada de condenación, una apretada de labios o un discurso de cómo se había sacrificado por él, sus esfuerzos, y que lo único que tenía que hacer era salir bien, cumplir con ella, ser un buen hijo. _

_Por mucho tiempo él lo había hecho, siguiendo sus mandatos, cumpliendo los créditos añadidos, haciendo las clases adicionales; le había funcionado por lo que le agradecía, incluso se había graduado con honores y mucho antes de lo que le correspondería, y faltaba poco para que terminara su especialización cardiológica. Sin embargo, a veces se preguntaba si ella quería eso para sí misma o para su hijo, y esa era la razón por la que no volvería a Forks después de graduado. La libertad que experimentó en California nunca la perdería. _

_Continuó sirviéndose su comida ignorándola._

—_¡Oh Dios mio…! —declaró su madre con voz chillona causando que él casi tirara el plato al suelo._

—_¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó mirándola con frustración. Su madre lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y allí entendió que algo iba mal—. ¿Qué pasa?_

_Elizabeth se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta trasera, viéndose más acelerada que nunca, casi angustiada._

—_¿Madre? —llamó y ella se detuvo._

—_Renée Swan murió… —respondió Elizabeth girando a verlo como si se hubiese arrepentido de casi dejar la casa._

—_¿De qué hablas? Ella tuvo un trasplante hace un poco más de un año. La leucemia debió mejorar... En 90% de los casos lo hace. ¿Cómo llego ahí… acaso no tuvo tiempo de remisión…? Aunque en algunos casos incrementa las complicaciones, pero la mitad llega a curarse…. —balbuceó respirando artificialmente._

—_No lo sé… _

—_Bella… —susurró aturdido._

_Ese único pensamiento, ese nombre, causó que palideciera y diera un paso hacia atrás. Se le había muerto su madre y estaba sola, él sabía lo que era eso, cuando perdió a su padre fue como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte de su corazón y sacado del eje perdiendo totalmente sus bases, lo que le guiaba._

—_Sé que eran amigos. Pobre niña… —respondió su madre._

—_Tenemos que ir hacia allá… —musitó desesperado._

"¿Por qué ella no me contó que Renée estaba mal?"_, se preguntó dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras__, dejando la comida olvidada__. Debía aceptar que ciertamente él tampoco había insistido, más bien había asumido que la falta de noticias era algo bueno, del tipo: "ahora todo está mejor, así que no necesito apoyo de ningún tipo, continúa con tu vida…". Jamás consideró que se trataba del caso contrario._

—_Edward… —le llamó su madre. Giró para verla—. La verdad, tengo demasiados años que no sé nada de Renée, y ella y yo no fuimos tan amigas para empezar. Por respeto a… a todo, creo que no debería ir. Pero enviaré flores, si quieres agrego tu nombre._

_Se paso una mano por su cara mientras pensaba sobre ello, y la imagen de Bella totalmente sola invadió su mente._

_Sí, ellos no eran nada ahora, solamente una historia sin concluir o lo que sea, pero él llevaba muchos años enamorado de ella como para no querer abrazarla en los momentos que le necesitara, así en verdad no lo hiciera._

—_Yo iré a Seattle —anunció subiendo un par de escalones—. ¿Puedes prestarme tu vehículo?_

—_Edward… —advirtió su madre siguiéndolo—. ¿Crees que es lo que debes hacer? Cuando tu padre murió ella no viajó al funeral, y no creo…_

—_Ella es mi amiga; fue mi novia años atrás, no puedo dejarla sola y ni siquiera presentar mis respetos —declaró interrumpiéndola y negando con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación—. Iré, estaré un par de días, y me devolveré con tu vehículo, por favor, mamá… —rogó buscando un bolso de viaje._

_Su madre lo miró por unos instantes y después asintió._

—_Dile a Bella que lamento su pérdida._

_Edward asintió y miró hacia la ventana._

—_¿El señor Swan sabrá sobre Renée? ¿Quieres que se lo diga para que vaya por Bella?_

_Elizabeth desvió la mirada y después negó con la cabeza._

—_No lo sé, él lee ese periódico, quizás ya lo sabe. Ya sabes que la separación entre Renée y Charlie no fue amistosa —agregó pasando una mano por su cabello y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta._

_Edward frunció el ceño, no sabía qué tenía que ver eso con su hija, pero después se encogió de hombros internamente, no iba a ser él quién criticara la dinámica de una familia, sobre todo con lo disfuncional que era la suya._

—_Tal vez pueda traerla para que viva con su padre… —ofreció y su madre asintió tímidamente._

_Edward asintió a su vez y siguió su trabajo considerando que ese mismo día y los anteriores había pensado en cómo debía dejarla ir, y ahora se proponía traerla y tenerla cerca por un mes, el tiempo que le tomaría regresar a California. Eso resultaba más que un poco irónico._

_Negó con la cabeza y continuó con su trabajo, preguntándose cómo demonios ella llevaría la pérdida de su madre, sabiendo que tenía cuidándola por tanto tiempo._

Edward estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto, había comido dos mentas y salido de allí, rumbo a ninguna parte en realidad, simplemente sabiendo que debía alejarse.

Su mente se encontraba en una especie de cortocircuito, pensaba pero de alguna forma cortada, como si no pudiera controlarlo.

_"Ella sabía que la estaba engañando…"_, esa parte se filtró en su cabeza y golpeó varias veces el volante, tanto que por un instante lo sintió timbrar como si estuviese a punto de romperlo. Allí había estado él, todo digno y feliz, diciéndole que eso se acababa, cuando en toda esa conversación Bella sabía que se había acostado con alguien más.

Por eso le había dicho que esperaba que amara a la otra persona, porque había sabido que existía otra persona, y él se había burlado, mintiéndole. ¿Por qué diablos Bella nunca se lo dijo directamente? ¿Por qué permitió que le gritara, que la insultara esa noche sin hacer nada? Ella estaba hundida por la enfermedad esa noche, montó una escena para él. Eso simplemente hizo que su alma se hundiera, sintiendo que ella había pisoteado todo lo que habían tenido, una y otra vez.

_"Ya no importa…"_. Se repitió como ella misma había dicho un par de veces esa noche y sintió que el desasosiego lo invadía; sin embargo, había tenido razón, ya nada más importaba, ni que ella no lo amara, ni que él no la conociera, todo había llegado al final, quizás desde tiempo atrás, solamente que ahora era como si por fin se hiciera de forma tangible.

Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y negó con la cabeza sintiéndose aturdido. _"¡Basta de idioteces!"_, se gritó insultándose a sí mismo. No era el primero o el último miembro de un matrimonio fallido, o persona en equivocarse, aún era joven, tenía solamente treinta años, reharía su vida. Ignoró el dolor en su pecho por esa idea y reposó la cabeza en el asiento mientras esperaba que la luz roja cambiara a verde.

Consideró lo que haría ahora, en si se iría a Michigan ese mismo día o al siguiente, en si la dejaría así, a pesar que eso era lo que ella quería y lo que tenía sentido, ¿para qué se quedaría allí al final? Ya todo estaba dicho y hecho. Sin embargo, no podía decidir, no quería ni pensar, no podía hacerlo, sentía que si seguía haciéndolo le explotaría la cabeza. Así que al mirar hacia donde iba, detallar la noche cayendo hacia él y el camino a seguir, en vez de tomar su teléfono o girar hacia la derecha hacia el hotel donde se había instalado, cruzó a la izquierda, ansiando desesperadamente tratar de apartarse del mundo.

Entró a _Taver Law _veinte minutos después, nunca lo había visitado, estaba de moda, así que garantizaría bullicio y drogas, por lo que lo evadía. Pero esa vez necesitaba lo primero, quizás así su cabeza se llenaría del ruido necesario para evitar que sus pensamientos lo atormentaran.

Se sentó en la barra y ordenó una cerveza, la cual no había terminado de beber completamente cuando ya había ordenado la siguiente, sintiendo el mareo que conllevaba beber con el estómago vacío. Iba a tener que irse en taxi pero no le importaba, nada lo hacía en ese instante.

Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes mientras meditaba un poco más sobre cosas que el ruido debería hacer cesar y que no estaba apagando.

Ella había dicho que lo había amado, pero ahora no lo creía. Tampoco podía comprender cómo nunca le había dicho que lo amaba y no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello; por supuesto que sabía ahora por qué siempre había sentido que faltaba algo, claro, faltaba eso. Faltaba también la confianza y la sinceridad mutua, ni siquiera entendía cómo habían durado todo el tiempo que lo habían hecho.

Un pensamiento quiso entrar en su cerebro, pero lo rechazó con otro sorbo generoso de su cerveza. No quería justificarla, ni entenderla; ahora quería simplemente ahogarse en su autocompasión y sentir que nada tenía sentido. Porque era cierto.

"_¿Por qué no me __dijo__ que estaba enferma?"_, se pasó una mano por el cabello y subió su cabeza, recordando cómo ella había ignorado esa pregunta, tantas cosas que había fallado en decirle, cosas que se guardaba y no liberaba, dejándolo vacío y sin una pizca de entendimiento.

Había sido como la vez anterior, cuando le había llamado para decirle que no podría ir a la Universidad. Sí, le había dicho que su madre estaba enferma, pero no le había dicho por qué, o cómo, más bien había lanzado una excusa pobre y allí estuvo todo. Por supuesto, era consciente que su furia a raíz de que lo dejara en la estancada podría haber evitado que terminara de confesárselo o que hablara con ella posteriormente hasta que su madre le contara, mucho tiempo después, que Renée sufría de cáncer y que ella estaba encargándose de todo.

Y por eso lo había disculpado, había dejado a un lado el hecho que ella no le había contado nada, pero esta vez no podía volver a hacerlo, no cuando ella fue incapaz de buscar su ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba. Eran esposos, ¡tenía que habérselo confesado! Pero lo ocultó, ni siquiera le había dicho por qué había ido a buscarlo al hospital y cuando se lo había preguntado le había dicho que ya no importaba, ¿cómo no iba a importar? ¿Qué podría…?

En ese momento todo su cuerpo se paralizó y el frío lo envolvió, cerró los ojos con fuerza y casi gimoteó, si algún sonido hubiese sido capaz de salir de sus labios.

_"Ella iba a decirme que tenía tiempo sintiéndose mal…"_. Había sido por ello que al día siguiente había ido al médico. Ella había estado lista para confiar en él y lo había encontrado con la mujer que había buscado para sentirse valorado cuando creía que lo estaba engañando.

"_Alguien allá arriba debía estarse burlando en este instante…"._

—Hola, guapo, ¿qué haces tan solo y viéndote tan preocupado…? Estamos aquí para divertirnos, pero parece que algo estuviera haciéndote daño.

Él la miró de arriba hacia abajo, aunque fue más por costumbre que por autentico deseo, ya que todavía no se había recuperado de su reciente epifanía, la mujer era rubia y no podía tener más de dieciocho años. Ella se removió y acercó más a su sitio.

—¿Eres de por aquí? —preguntó con una sonrisa y sacando su pecho.

—Sí —respondió dando otro sorbo de la cerveza.

—Yo no, estoy aquí para entrar a la universidad en otoño, ¡estoy muy emocionada! Por eso vine a este sitio, quiero hacer nuevos amigos.

Él asintió sin interés de continuar la conversación o preguntarle algo sobre su vida.

—Quizás podrías mostrarme la ciudad y así nos divertirnos juntos… —insistió y él la miró fijamente, estaba sonriendo ampliamente y aleteando sus pestañas coqueteándole—. Podría necesitar la ayuda de un hermoso caballero, ¿eres un caballero? —inquirió y él suspiró hondo.

Una parte de su ser quiso olvidarse de todo con ella, irse a algún hotel o a su propia habitación en la suite donde estaba quedándose junto con James y sentir un alivio momentáneo. Pero, ¿no era eso lo que lo había llevado allí en primer lugar? ¿No había existido una enfermera que lo adoraba llamada Renata, que terminó de causar que lo arruinado se terminara de hundir?

Vio cómo su mano se trasladaba a su pierna casi en cámara lenta y cuando se posó sobre ella le acarició circularmente, mientras continuaba sonriéndole. Edward miró a ese punto casi adormecido, eso duró por unos segundos, hasta que sintió que alguien empujaba su hombro al pasarse a su lado.

Giró su cabeza apartando su pierna del agarre de la rubia y frunció el ceño al encontrarse al asistente de Bella.

—Hola, Diego —dijo en voz alta y notó cómo lo observaba con furia, sobre todo cuando su mirada pasaba hacia la rubia.

"_¿Cuál es su condenado problema?"_

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —preguntó sin poder controlarse y lo notó bufar y mirarlo con aborrecimiento.

—¿Cómo puedes estar aquí coqueteando con una golfa, cuando tu esposa está hospitalizada? —le respondió en tono golpeado.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú para preguntarme eso? ¡Esto no es tu problema! —explotó.

—¡Ella! ¡Ella…! —Lo miró incrédulo—. ¡Ella se está muriendo y tú estás aquí tomando como si nada estuviera pasando! —declaró casi ahogándose—. ¿Cómo no puedes valorar a la mujer que tienes al lado? Si yo… Si Bella fuera mía la amaría y jamás volvería a ver a otra mujer. ¡¿Cómo diablos te importa tan poco para estar con cualquiera cuando ella te necesita?! —interrogó con un tono casi llegando a chillón—. Bella es lo más perfecto… —negó con la cabeza y lo miró con furia—. ¡Si fuera mía yo nunca querría nada más, nada! Y tú que la tienes, que gozas de toda su atención porque ella jamás miró a otro hombre, la desperdicias completamente. Si tan solo me hubiese querido como algo más que su asistente… Yo estaría a su lado, tomando su mano y amándola…

—Y sin embargo, estás aquí, bebiendo y divirtiéndote, por lo que no debe preocuparte tanto ella —ironizó frustrado.

—Porque no tengo derecho a estar allí fuera de la hora de visitas y porque no es a mí a quién quiere —indicó negando con la cabeza.

—Vámonos… —escuchó que otro hombre le decía a Diego, había llegado a su lado y no se había dado cuenta.

—Eres un imbécil… —repitió queriendo lanzarse a golpearlo.

—Déjalo y vámonos. Nada de esto es tu problema, Diego, no es nuestro problema —dijo una voz femenina.

Observó a otra mujer que llegaba a su lado, una pelinegra que también reconocía. _"Genial, todo el equipo de trabajo de Bella estaba aquí". _Alice lo miró con aún más decepción.

—Estaba tan equivocada en pensar que eran un matrimonio perfecto y que la amabas tanto como parecía, no puedo creer que haya anhelado su vida… —masculló Alice negando con la cabeza y jalando a Diego.

—Nuestro matrimonio está acabado y mi amor nunca ha sido un problema. Dios sabe que siempre la he adorado, es ella la del problema —se apresuró a informar, sin ninguna razón aparente, ya que ellos no tenían que saber nada, como se gritó a sí mismo segundos después.

Alice lo miró confundida y apartándose de Diego caminó un paso más cerca de él.

—¿La ama? —le inquirió.

—Te dije…

—Te escuché —le interrumpió—. Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿realmente has amado a esa mujer? Sabes yo creo que no sabes hacerlo… —No le permitió responderle, se giró y tomó la solapa de la camisa de Diego y lo jaló dejándolo solo.

Se levantó de la silla y dejando un billete en la barra, caminó hacia la salida sin volver a ver a la rubia que lo estaba abordando.

Se montó en su carro sintiendo que la incredulidad y la duda lo invadían.

Había reconocido cada una de las palabras del chico, ya que él mismo las había pronunciado, peor que eso… aún seguía haciéndolo y aunque Diego creyera que la amaba, en realidad estaba enamorado de un espejismo perfecto e inalcanzable.

Llegó a su hotel media hora después, y encontró la suite vacía, James seguía en el hospital.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se acostó abatido y agotado.

"_¿Podré irme de aquí y dejarla así? Sin nada y nadie…"_. Ella no tenía más familia, él lo era, ambos habían jurado ser la familia del otro entre árboles, y ahora todo estaba tan arruinado que se encontraba tan perdido, quería irse, de hecho, lo ansiaba, aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo, no aún, no de nuevo.

Sin importarle la hora, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, discó los números y esperó.

—Maldita sea, espero que tu jodida esposa esté muerta… —Le recibió Emmett con voz soñolienta. Escuchó que algo sonaba, como un golpe, después un farfullo de dolor y un gruñido, parecido a: "demonios, Bree"—. Vale —continuó un segundo después—, lo siento, ¿qué sucede?

Edward suspiró y tapó su cara antes de continuar con su decisión.

—No regresaré a Michigan todavía, incluso creo que debes buscar un nuevo adjunto, no lo sé aún…

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Emmett.

—Ella está enferma y sola, sé que debo irme pero no consigo hacerlo…

Escuchó el suspiro de Emmett.

—Esta va a ser una muy, muy larga conversación —declaró Emmett.

Después de hablar por diez minutos dando vueltas sobre lo mismo, Bree que se había mantenido al margen tomó el teléfono y exclamó—: Mañana por la tarde estaremos ahí. —Y sin más le trancó.

Edward se tiró en la cama sin molestarse en cambiarse, las palabras de Diego haciendo eco en su cabeza.

—_¿Qué significa esto? ¿Edward se nos une a nuestra caza semanal? ¿No estoy viendo una alucinación causada por… bueno, los alucinógenos que me tomé antes de salir de casa? —preguntó James divertido mientras se montaba en el auto, prácticamente tirándose en los dos asientos traseros. Emmett se carcajeó y arrancó rumbo al bar donde se reunían semanalmente._

_Edward simplemente golpeó el asiento y le mostro el dedo del medio a James. Eso solamente causó que ambos se rieran con entusiasmo readquirido._

—_¿El mojigato me muestra el dedo? ¿A mí…? ¿A mí? ¿Me estás haciendo una proposición? —le preguntó James sonriendo socarronamente y Emmett emitió un silbido de apreciación._

—_Acaban de botarlo… —ofreció Emmett como explicación ya que Edward no se dignaba a hablar y James abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

—_¿No? —Preguntó en un tono que solamente podía ser definido como sarcasmo—. ¿Tu amor de secundaria? ¿Por el que te estabas guardando? ¿Se lo dio a otro y le gustó? ¿Se lo dio a otro y no le gustó? ¿O se cansó de la abstinencia y comenzó a lanzar para el otro equipo? —preguntó sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad y Edward arrugó la cara hasta casi deformarla._

—_¿Saben qué? Esto fue una maldita mala idea. Déjenme aquí, caminaré a casa —ordenó desesperado por salir de allí, incluso considerando saltar del carro en movimiento para acabar con el suplicio._

—_¡¿Maldiciendo, además?! —Gritó James acercándose para colocar las manos sobre sus hombros sin ningún tipo de sentido de auto preservación, porque Edward iba a explotar en cualquier instante—. Nada, demonios, esto es una maravillosa idea, cállate. Tenemos que celebrar… o no. —aclaró cuando Edward tensó sus hombros para lanzársele encima—. El despecho se cura con alcohol, mujeres o ambos… —le indicó el rubio intentando calmarlo— A ver, cuéntanos qué ocurrió._

_Emmett gimoteó, ya que había escuchado sobre ello más que suficiente, pero Edward necesitaba desahogarse, así que inició de nuevo toda la historia._

_Una hora después, estaban sentados en una mesa ubicada en un rincón en uno de los peores barrios de California, pero al parecer era uno de los sitios preferidos de ambos. Emmett y James veían alrededor a los asistentes mientras bebían sus cervezas. Eso era lo más cercano a cazar que los había visto desde que se hicieron amigos al inicio de la carrera. Siempre compartían un par de cervezas en algún bar o en el dormitorio, pero cuando salían a "cazar", se iba o no los acompañaba, no quería tentaciones ni las necesitaba, a pesar que siempre se ganaba chistes sobre que estaba a una usada de obtener pelos en su mano derecha o que el exceso de Manuelas causaban eyaculación precoz y que eso era un "hecho científicamente comprobado"._

—_Yo pude haberle dado todo, si ella me hubiese querido, la habría amado como merecía… —masculló frustrado, a pesar que ya lo había repetido por cincuenta veces, lo cual simplemente fue confirmado cuando vio a Emmett poner sus ojos en blancos, incluso aunque se encontraba hablando por teléfono._

—_Supérala, hay muchas mujeres en el mar, acuéstate con una, pierde la gran "V", y vuélvete un hombre o búscate un hombre y pierdes las dos "V", lo que te haga feliz… —le indicó James sonriendo. _

_Edward puso los ojos en blanco a su vez, ignorándolo, como siempre hacia cuando sacaba sus pendejeras bisexuales._

_Emmett sonrió ampliamente y después trancó la llamada, luciendo más socarrón que antes._

—_Se los digo, Tess es de las que hay que mantener cerca… —informó Emmett._

—_¿Y que hizo con el plan? —preguntó James emocionado y Edward frunció el ceño._

—_Pues, cuando llegó a la habitación ya yo estaba con la rubia, y la miré justo como me dijiste y le dije que si quería podría unirse —le informó con una gran y divertida sonrisa—, de verdad pensaba que me iba a tirar algo preferiblemente filoso o a patearme el culo, en vez me dijo que para la próxima vez le gustaban pelirrojas y se unió a la diversión…_

_James se carcajeó y golpeó la mesa. _

—_Solamente a ti te encuentran en cama con otra mujer, y la chica en vez de ofenderse, se mete en la fiesta… —dijo Edward, que no pudo evitar reír también—. Esperemos que el _EGOMISKKK _de Bree no se entere de tu nueva hazaña._

_Emmett se carcajeó y encogió sus hombros._

—_Bree solamente tiene un palo en el culo, yo quisiera sacárselo… y meterle…_

—_Si la chica quiere un trio distinto, soy el hombre… —informó James interrumpiéndolo divertido y Emmett frunció el ceño._

—_Si estuviese seguro que únicamente taladres los huecos de ella… —informó._

—_Nunca sabrás si no te gusta si no lo pruebas —le informó James divertido._

—_Ummm, en este asunto paso, estoy muy seguro en que prefiero taladrar, muchas gracias —contestó Emmett mirando alrededor—. ¿Ya elegiste la victima de la noche? —preguntó cambiando el tema._

—_Estoy entre el pelinegro fornido que esta en la esquina —informó James—, me esta haciendo ojitos desde media hora atrás, o la rubia que acaba de entrar. Quizás ambos, la noche es larga…_

—_Yo voy por la castaña de falda inexistente… —informó Emmett y ambos miraron a Edward—. ¿Y tú?_

_Edward los miró turbado por ello por unos segundos, ya que evidentemente estaba despechado, su novia acababa de decirle que no iba a viajar a California y habían terminado su relación. Se encogió de hombros evitando responder y se levantó mascullando algo sobre que buscaría más bebidas._

_Cuando iba pasando sintió que tropezaban con él y se giró para encontrar una rubia alta, con una blusa que casi le hacia ver todo su pecho y una falda que mostraba lo que parecían ser dos metros de piernas._

—_Disculpa… —susurró la chica acariciando su brazo—. ¿Me invitas un trago…? —pidió sacando sus labios en un puchero tan sensual que sintió que se excitaba._

—_Claro… —respondió con torpeza caminando hacia la barra con ella al lado—. Soy Edward, ¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntó._

—_Tanya… —contestó pasando una mano por su espalda—. ¿Sabes…? Creo que se me perdió mi monedero, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscarla…?_

—_Ya te dije que iba a pagar por tu bebida —comentó frustrado girando para mirarla, aunque encontró que estaba sonriendo._

—_Y yo te digo que podríamos comprar las bebidas, ir a la parte de atrás a buscar mi monedero… beber y… divertirnos…_

_Edward parpadeó queriendo golpearse por ser tan impulsivo y no haber entendido rápidamente, era ingenuo y virgen, pero nunca pensó en sí mismo como idiota, sabía qué estaba ofreciéndole: sexo._

_Tragó grueso meditando sobre que no había transcurrido ni diez horas de que Bella lo hubiese mandado a volar, pero ese pensamiento a su vez lo envaró y causó que entrecerrara los ojos. Ella lo había rechazado y él tenía derecho a pasar la página y Dios, quería saber qué era el sexo, más que con su bendita mano. _

_Sintió que la mano de Tanya se trasladaba de su espalda a su pene y dando un respingo tomó las cervezas y caminó hacia la puerta, girando hacia la mesa de sus amigos para indicarles con un gesto que se iba, encontrándose con que ellos prácticamente estaban pitándole y gritándole alabando y dando indicaciones, nada sutiles, que se escuchaban a todo lo largo del local. Mientras se cerraba la puerta creyó haber escuchado: "métela y cuenta los estados, no llegues hasta que lleves tres vueltas…"._

.

Dos días después, Edward se encontraba sentado en el sofá, observando a Jasper Whitlock del otro lado de la mesa de su suite y frunció el ceño, detestaba a ese bastardo. Lo había llamado insistentemente en los últimos tres días, desde el día siguiente a la conversación que tuvo con Bella en el hospital y había hecho un trabajo magistral en ignorarlo. Lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado era que esa mañana iba a abrir la puerta imaginando que era alguno de sus amigos que parecían olvidar las llaves a cada instante y que lo iba a encontrar en vez a él.

—Ha pasado un mes desde que le presente los papeles, señor Masen —le informó el rubio con voz que sonaba parecida a un "tono practicado para sonar paciente"—, seguramente su abogado tuvo tiempo suficiente para revisar la solicitud de divorcio… —ofreció conciliatoriamente.

—No, aún no lo ha hecho, porque no se lo he dado —declaró sin ninguna vergüenza. Jasper torció el gesto.

—Pues, si lo desea y para hacer más expedita la firma, yo podría explicarle paso a paso a lo que se refiere el documento…

—No tengo ninguna necesidad o deseo de ello —dijo con voz de hielo.

El abogado no contestó por unos instantes, suspiró hondo y apretó las manos con fuerza hasta volverlas en puños.

—La señora Masen desea el divorcio —informó por fin—, creí que usted también lo desearía, dado el hecho que no ha presentado ningún interés por el estado de salud de su esposa...

—No le permito que opine sobre nuestra vida —informó entre dientes—. Ni sobre mi falta o no de interés. ¡Usted no sabe nada sobre ello!

El abogado tomó una inhalación profunda, como si quisiera calmarse.

—Opino sobre el hecho porque no han vuelto a verlo en la clínica, señor… —corrigió y ambos se observaron con furia—. La señora Masen, como bien sabe o presumo que lo hace, no está en condiciones para un proceso contencioso, pero ella me otorgó el poder para representarla en este asunto de esa manera si usted no firma voluntariamente. Creo que si tuviese algún respeto por el cariño que hubo entre ambos y su situación actual…

—He terminado con esta conversación, no le permito que cuestione mis sentimientos actuales o preocupación por ella.

—Los cuales son un poco dudosos dada su actuación, pero más importante que ello, quiero que sepa que si continúa su renuencia a la firma voluntaria y no me envía los papeles en un lapso de una semana, comenzaré los tramites contenciosos.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y Edward tuvo que controlarse para no caerle a golpes. En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a Emmett, quien frunció el ceño cuando los observó.

Había llegado a Seattle, junto con Bree, un par de días atrás tal como ella le había prometido en lo que ahora todos llamaban "la noche infernal".

—¿Interrumpo algo importante? —Preguntó aunque lucía como si quisiera agregar: "no que en verdad eso me interese".

—No, el señor Whitlock ya se iba —masculló y vio como el abogado enarcaba una ceja y sonreía irónicamente.

—Esperaré su llamada o los papeles, señor Masen —advirtió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó divertido y Edward hizo un gesto arrugando su cara.

—Ese era el abogado de Bella, además de su curador, vino a preguntarme porqué no había firmado.

—¿Aún con lo del divorcio? —preguntó y Edward asintió sin mirarlo—. ¿Y ya lo firmaste, verdad?

Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en el mueble de la pequeña sala. Escuchó a Emmett bufar.

—Es mi matrimonio, no puedo romperlo así por así… —aclaró.

—¿Ya no lo está? Tengo dos días aquí y no has ido ni una vez al Hospital.

—Ella no me quería allí… —masculló frustrado.

—¡Exactamente! Creo que tu matrimonio está más que jodido y nada lo cambiará.

—No es tan sencillo… —comentó poniéndose el saco.

—No estás con ella, eso lo hace bastante sencillo para mí. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Emmett llegando a su lado y colocando sus manos en sus caderas—. Me dijiste todo lo que te dijo, me contaste que ella sabía que la engañaste y que ni siquiera parecía haberle importado. Me confiaste sobre que toda tu relación fue una mentira y que todo había acabado finalmente. No hay mayor ejemplo que el que estés aquí enclaustrado, entonces, ¿por qué diablos dudas en firmar un papel que ya no significa nada?

—Firmarlo es acabarlo todo, romper lo único que he querido, yo… —Se pasó una mano por la cara—. No es algo que puedas hacer de primeras. No cuando aún amas a la persona a pesar de todo.

Emmett frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que últimamente no entiendo nada sobre ti, ¿por qué dices una cosa y haces otra distinta?

Edward lo miró confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De ti —anunció señalándolo—, vives diciendo que la amas, y que no querías romper o acabar con nada, y que fue ella la culpable de todo; sin embargo, estás aquí, rendido, y fuiste tú quién la engañaste…

—Si ella me hubiese amado como yo quería que lo hiciera, si hubiese confiado en mí, yo jamás me hubiera ido, me habría quedado allí para siempre, ¡sabes esto, maldita sea!

Emmett alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, quizás es que esté equivocado, pero cuando amas algo no lo condicionas a otra cosa, simplemente lo haces, ¿no es así?

—Cuando amas hay confianza, hay apoyo, buscas el cariño y la felicidad del otro y dependes del otro… —Bufó e hizo girar sus ojos—. ¿De qué estoy hablando y a quién? Tú nunca has amado de verdad a una mujer en toda tu vida. Por supuesto que no sabrías nada de esto. Tú nunca podrás imaginar lo que sentí…

—Para la mierda, ya, Edward, ¿nunca tienes suficiente? —Le preguntó Emmett gruñendo y caminando hacia la puerta principal—. Me tienes a punto de ir donde James y pedirle que me drene toda la sangre para evitar tus quejidos continuos; desde el momento que nos fuimos a Michigan no dejas de hacerlo y eso simplemente ha aumentado desde que llegamos aquí…

—Maldición, eres mi amigo —masculló Edward frustrado y Emmett asintió furioso.

—Sí, y yo soy el yoísta, insensible y descerebrado de los dos, o al menos eso creía, estos benditos meses me han iluminado.

—Emmett…

—¿Ella? ¿Tu esposa? Tuviste seis años de matrimonio y meses donde vivieron juntos antes de atar el nudo, varios de los cuales viví con ustedes dentro y fuera del apartamento, no sé cuánto se pudo dañar esa relación, pero diablos, cuando estaban de novios Bella era lo máximo, todos querían una mujer como ella, incluso por momentos yo lo hacía, ¡cuando sabes que no hacía otra cosa que huir como la peste a las palabras que empezaban por N y C! Después, cuando me vine a Michigan, los veía en cumpleaños y una que otra navidad, y siempre era tan abnegada contigo, pendiente de cada uno de tus malditos antojos y deseos. Cada maldita vez. ¿Y ahora ella es la culpable de todo?

—Te conté…

—Sí, lo hiciste —le dijo golpeando la pared al lado de la puerta, sonando un golpe seco entre ambos—. Incesantemente, créeme, lo sé, he entrado en prácticamente un coma autoinducido por tus palabras. Pero al final ella es tu mujer, con la que viviste años, ¡años! ¿Y nunca viste nada? ¿Qué tan jodidamente concentrado en sí mismo tiene que estar una persona para no notar nada de lo que me dijiste? ¿Sobre todo eso de que nunca te dijo que te amaba, o de su madre, o la idiotez de que ella no era quien era en realidad o algo así? ¿Y ahora la mujer está enferma, condenadamente enferma, siendo investigada por James que a todas estas puede muy bien estar siendo succionada lentamente de la poca sangre buena que le queda, tú estas quejándote de que no te ama, apoya, cuida y todos los verbos siguientes? ¿En qué parte estás cumpliendo eso tú? ¡Vamos, hermano, actúa como un hombre…!

—Ella me dejó…

—Tú la engañaste, y para las mujeres eso es un gigante "no", eso es algo que sabemos desde que usamos pañales. ¿Cómo quieres que actúe? ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? "Edward, metiste tu pene en esa versión amateur de asesina de conejos, no importa, ven que te seguiré idolatrando". Sinceramente, las debes de tener de acero, no hay otra explicación para pensar que de alguna forma eso sucedería…

—Mira quién habla —se burló llegando al lado de Emmett y empujándolo, o intentándolo ya que parecía una masa sólida—, engañaste a todas las mujeres que te dio la gana en la universidad, descaradamente, incluso a muchas les pasaste por el lado por el pasillo con tu nueva conquista y así se enteraban que las habías botado o sus derivados, porque ni siquiera te dignabas a llamarlas y pasarles la noticia. ¿Y tú vienes a darme clases de moral?

—¿No te estás escuchando a ti mismo? —le preguntó con tono incrédulo—. Te acabas de responder, hermano, era un niño y me gustaba divertirme, años atrás, y con ninguna tuve un compromiso, ni mucho menos un matrimonio. ¿No ves la diferencia?

—¿Y con Bree?

—Es distinto…

—¡Oh, vamos, si cuando estábamos en Seattle querías cogerte a Rosalie! ¡Me lo dijiste!

Emmett emitió una carcajada seca.

—¿Pero lo hice? —le preguntó alzando las cejas y Edward se quedó sin habla por un instante, ya que ciertamente tenía un punto.

—Es distinto, Bree confía en ti, Bella nunca lo hizo.

—Y según lo que veo, tuvo toda la razón de nunca hacerlo.

—Oh, jódete, Emmett, no sabes lo que estás diciendo… —masculló moviendo su mano como si descartara su comentario.

—Sí, estoy seguro que lo sé. Creo que eres un llorica, y creo que el único motivo de que ves y te afincas tanto en sus fallas, es que no quieres ver las tuyas, lo que te hace un cobarde, una marica que huye cuando todo se pone difícil, ¿por qué sino estás encerrado aquí o te fuiste con la acosadora sexual en primer lugar? Yo pude hacer muchas cosas idiotas en mi vida, pero nunca me metí entre las faldas de alguna mujer cuando era descubierto, siempre me paraba como el hombre que era y lo afrontaba…

—¿Y qué exactamente quiere decir eso? —preguntó.

Emmett lo miró aturdido, como si dudada de su coeficiente intelectual.

—¿Qué crees que quiero decir, Edward? Ni tú puedes ser tan obtuso —Negó con la cabeza—. Lo que digo es que debió haber sido el momento más feliz de tu patética vida cuando descubriste que podías valerte de la excusa de que ella te engañó, te mintió y todo lo demás; porque si te concentrabas en su mierda y en lo que ella te hizo, tú no serías responsable de nada. Tú no la habrías dejado cuando estaba enferma, tú no lo habrías empeorado todo por irte o al volver, pero sobre todo, y escúchalo bien, porque esta revelación me está causando un gigante dolor de cabeza, ya que no tiendo a pensar tanto en los demás o en cosas que en verdad no me interesan… —Edward frunció el ceño dispuesto a intervenir pero Emmett no se lo permitió—… Tú no la hubieses engañado asumiendo únicamente que la mujer te había dejado de idolatrar, cuando lo más probable es que ni siquiera pudiera levantarse, mucho menos follarte.

Emmett lo miró con una expresión de condena que tenía años que no observaba y que le hizo estremecerse, la puerta se abrió causando que saltaran hacia atrás, viendo a Bree y a James entrar a la habitación. Su amigo bufó y miró a Edward ignorando a los demás.

—Así que déjame terminar de ilustrarte, para ¿amar?, como tú lo haces, es mejor ni molestarse. Y juro por Dios, que si te escucho quejarte una vez más te sacaré del programa, porque vine aquí dispuesto a ofrecerte que trabajaras a distancia solamente para que no sintieras la obligación de apartarte de su lado, ya que pensaba, erróneamente, que no ibas a abandonarla, pero ni una vez te has ofrecido, o preocupado a ello, en cambio, has pasado dos malditos días quejándote como un bebé.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó Bree preocupada, pero él besó su frente, negó con la cabeza y salió de la suite tirando la puerta detrás de él.

Edward miró hacia la puerta y después se tiró de nuevo al sofá, ignorando a James y Bree.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —preguntó Bree aturdida mirando hacia la puerta—. Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Emmett tan molesto. Yo… —Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta principal y negó con la cabeza como si se estuviese forzando a algo—. ¿Por qué estaban peleando?

—Bella… —informó Edward casi sin abrir los labios.

—Mi paciente favorita… —respondió James tirándose a su lado—. Acaba de firmarme una autorización para que no tengamos problemas legales por los experimentos que estoy practicando. —Suspiró ilusionado—. ¡Amo a esa mujer con toda mi malvada y corrupta alma!

Edward lo miró frunciendo el ceño. James lo miró fijamente, con esa mirada suya que más de una vez lo había turbado, incluso detrás de las gafas de montura negra, no por el color, el azul era un tono bastante ordinario, era la forma en que lo hacia, medio analíticamente, medio desquiciado. Nunca había conocido a un sociópata, psicópata o a sus derivados, o por lo menos conscientemente, pero estaba seguro que James era un intermedio de ambos. Aún recordaba la primera vez que había estado en una práctica de anatomía humana con él, habían quedado en el mismo grupo por una asignación de la profesora titular, y la fascinación con la que había visto la carne cuando la cortaba con el bisturí, o cuando tomó en sus manos una muestra de sangre, era casi enfermizo. Aún le hacía estremecer.

—No jodas y ni se te ocurra experimentar con mi mujer… —ordenó furioso.

—Iré a buscar a Emmett —comentó Bree como si se hubiera rendido y caminó hacia la puerta principal, antes de irse miró a Edward—. Él tiene razón, ¿sabes? Ambos pensábamos que actuarías distinto.

Edward arrugó la cara al verla irse y maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Tú también saldrás con tu idiotez? —le preguntó frustrado.

—Para mí mejor que no estés, puedo jugar a ser el señor Frankenstein con ella… —Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido. James se encogió de hombros—. Ella no está normal, pero al final del día, ¿quién es normal?

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó y James negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, sino lo has visto no te lo diré. Solamente puedo reiterar que esa mujer no debió siquiera poder caminar en esta fase de la enfermedad. Quiero que lo entiendas, eso tal vez hubiese sido un detonante para lo que me contaste del desinterés…

—Y yo debí haberlo notado… —expuso y James apretó los labios.

—No sé cómo era su dinámica así que…

—Yo la amaba, James, la amo, es solo que, según ella y al parecer, nunca se lo demostré en lo que importaba… —Y con esa declaración cerro los ojos sintiendo que sus hombros se hundían profundamente—. ¿Sabes que ella cree que mató a su madre y yo nunca lo supe?

James lo miró por unos segundos sin moverse, y frunció el ceño profundamente.

—No lo hizo, ella no tiene lo necesario para matar a otro ser humano —ofreció James—. Aunque si sucedió no es deplorable, la eutanasia…

—No —rechazó Edward vehementemente—, jamás lo hubiera hecho, lo sé.

Y esas palabras eran suficientes, sabía muchas cosas de Bella, las que importaban, entre ello, que estaba sola y que él había actuado como un imbécil de verdad por esos días. Emmett tenía razón en eso, por lo menos, lo único que hacia era quejarse y la que tenía todas respuestas estaba esperándolo en una cama de hospital. Sola.

—Debo irme —informó antes de levantarse, buscar las llaves de su vehículo y salir de la habitación, rumbo al hospital.

Llegó al _NorthWest _cuarenta minutos después. Entró a su habitación y la descubrió sola, no había visto alrededor a Bill o Jacob, pero por la hora, imaginaba que estaban en la estación. Bella dormía. Sus hombros se hundieron mientras la observaba y caminó hacia el sillón de terciopelo rojo y se sentó emitiendo un suspiro quedo.

Levantó su mano para acariciarla, a pesar que al último momento se controló y reculó. Se veía mejor, mínimamente, pero lo hacía, su color había regresado y las ojeras habían disminuido ligeramente. El cabello corto le hacía ver más pequeña, a pesar que no le quitaba la hermosura, nada lo haría, ya lo había demostrado.

_"Pensé que esta vez sí sería posible, que si te daba todo lo que querías, si te daba todo de mí y te apoyaba, y cumplía tú nunca te irías… que tú… me amarías…"._ Edward tragó grueso mientras el recuerdo de sus palabras lo golpeaba, eso acompañado con las acusaciones de Emmett lo habían dejado casi sin fuerzas.

Él la amaba, lo hacía, completamente, ¿cómo podrían cuestionarlo? Desde la primera vez que la vio, en verdad lo hizo. ¿Por qué ella pensaría que al actuar distinto a lo que conocía la iba a amar menos? No tenía sentido, le había repetido tanto que la amaba, pero ella no lo había escuchado.

Siempre la había visto, pendiente de ella, de su amor, consideró en ese momento su vida de matrimonio, no sus últimos años, cuando todo comenzó a decaer, sino el principio, al que se refirió su amigo, cuando estaban uno sobre el otro, cuando ella lo apoyaba en todo y él la amaba con locura.

Las malas comidas, las noches en vela, las sonrisas, habían muchas de esas, él siempre había sonreído simplemente por mirarla. La forma en cómo ella lo acariciaba, cómo hablaban, Bella nunca parecía tener suficiente de eso, podían pasar días hablando sobre su infancia, sobre la Universidad, sobre su vida cuando ella no estuvo presente. Cada momento de ello. Y se había sentido tan feliz únicamente al saber que ella estaba tan loca de amor, de ansias como él.

¿Cómo demonios ahora pensaban que él no la había querido o visto?

Sí, sabía que habían partes de ella que estaban restringidos para él, sus padres, la enfermedad de Renée; también entendía que ella no siempre era igual que todos los demás, que a veces se iba a su mundo, o estaba más callada de lo normal, o que disfrutaba del silencio, pero eso no significaba que no le había conocido.

Él lo hacía y ella pudo haberle dicho todo, no había habido nada que se hubiese callado que no hubiera perdonado, entendido o intentado salvar.

Siempre había temido cosas, sin saber que ella también lo hacía; había temido que no lo amaba en verdad, al parecer Bella también lo hacía; había temido que si Renée no hubiera muerto no estarían juntos, pero ella también había creído lo mismo. Y había sido un buen argumento, porque ya él la había dejado ir en ese entonces, asumido que nunca serían nada de nuevo y planeado en continuar su vida, enamorarse de otra mujer y ser feliz.

_"¿Por qué demonios ella no confió en mí?", _esa pregunta surgió y por primera vez en semanas, sucedió lo que estaba evitando, no pudo parar a su cabeza: _"Porque nunca le di seguridad de hacerlo…"_

Edward luchó contra esa idea, se levantó del asiento, caminó hacia la ventana y negó con la cabeza varias veces. La rechazó con tanta fuerza que sintió la bilis subir a su garganta y arderle. No era posible, él se había casado con ella, la había amado, le había dado todo lo que creía que tenía…

_"Pero si ella creía que no la amaría sino actuaba como yo quería… ¡Oh, diablos, no!"_. Negó con la cabeza de nuevo y sintió que su pecho se hundía.

Las palabras de Alice llegaron a su mente… "_¿Realmente has amado a esa mujer? Sabes yo creo que no sabes hacerlo…"._

Edward cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre el vidrio, arrugando la cara al pensar en su necesidad de que lo quisiera, era lo que más quería, y lo había buscado, cada vez que Bella lo rechazaba o entraban en crisis en vez de estar allí, se iba a buscarlo en alguien más, no se quedaba, no podía. Se iba, huía, y buscaba el calor de otros cuerpos ansiándola a ella o dejándola sola cuando le necesitaba.

Lo había hecho una y otra vez. ¿No había sucedido también con su madre? Emitió un sonido grueso, parecido a un asentimiento paupérrimo entristecido.

Emmett había tenido razón en todo. Había estado tan concentrado en culparla a ella, en ver sus fallas, en convertirla en la porquería de esa historia, para no ver las suyas propias. Apretó los labios mientras las asumía una por otra, terminando por la forma en que la había abandonado, de nuevo, aún sabiendo que era su única familia y que le había prometido estar a su lado.

Alice se lo había dicho, Emmett también de alguna forma, no era lo que ella pudiera darle, lo que había hecho, así no fuera completo, era lo que él podía darle en ese momento, cuidarla. No podría vivir consigo mismo si no lo hiciera.

—¿Edward? —escuchó que le preguntaba y se tensó porque se había despertado.

Se giró y caminó lentamente hasta volver a tomar asiento en el sillón. Lo miraba con los ojos adormecidos y llenos de confusión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Bella y él colocó sus codos sobre su muslos.

—Fuiste a mi hospital a contarme que te sentías mal, ¿verdad? —le preguntó y Bella lo miró fijamente, con algo parecido a lástima, a pesar que no era dirigida para sí misma.

—Sí —respondió estirando sus labios en una especie de sonrisa triste.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en hacerlo? —le preguntó y ella suspiró, comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos, aunque no contesto nada—. ¿Por qué no me contaste que me viste? —Cambió el tema ya que necesitaba alguna respuesta.

—Era mi regalo… —contestó y dejó de juguetear con sus dedos. Él se quedó mortalmente callado, tenso—. Dejarte ir sin culpas, sufrimiento o secretos de tu parte, no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa. Solamente que no supe hacerlo bien.

—¿Por qué pensarías en mí cuando había sido a ti a quién engañé? —Preguntó confundido sin tener intensión de una respuesta, lo cual era algo bueno, porque ella no le otorgó ninguna.

La miró y tragó grueso, desde esa primera discusión había considerado que a ella no le había importado, pero ahora lo dudaba.

—¿Te hice daño? —le preguntó en un susurro, aturdido por siquiera hacerla, debía ser un bastardo en verdad, al querer que ella se lo dijera. Bella sonrió de nuevo, un estiramiento de labios peor que el anterior.

—Años atrás, mientras tú jugabas con el camión o tocabas el piano, tenías tus clases de karate o ajedrez que tu madre te hacia tomar, yo me sentaba en el pedazo más saliente de bosque y olvidaba respirar, pensando en las cosas que había hecho mal, en mis culpas y en las cosas horribles que pudieran suceder y si no me dolerían. ¿Qué sentiría si algo de eso pasara? —Edward la miró fijamente y tragó grueso, preguntándose cómo una niña podría considerar esas cosas—. A veces pensaba en qué pasaría si se moría mi mamá, mi papá, mi perro, y no sentía nada, solamente el vacío, y me sentía culpable ya que eso significaba que lo ansiaba, ¿tengo sentido?

Él asintió aunque en verdad no lo tuviera, solamente quería que continuara hablando.

—A veces fantaseaba con casarme, todo abstracto en realidad, un matrimonio muy distinto a lo que es en verdad, solamente que siempre veía el principio y el final, y me encontré pensando cómo se acabaría, si se moría, si me moría, si me engañaba. Me veía grande por fin, peleando, acusando al sujeto, llorando, gritando. Creí que sería lo peor del mundo, pero no había contado con el vacío. El vacío no me hace insensible, como creí, Edward, es peor que todo ello, ya que te deja en un limbo del que no puedes salir… No puedo salir… —repitió mirándolo fijamente y él parpadeó mientras observaba sus ojos, eran una mezcla de desesperanza y la nada—. Y que de todas las personas hayas sido tú… nunca creí que serías tú… Eso lo hizo todo peor, porque eras mi fantasía. Así que tú eras quien iba a hacerme feliz, y que todo fuera perfecto.

Edward parpadeó y se acercó a ella casi arrodillándose a su lado, ella lo miró fijamente, con la misma expresión que ahora lo estaba aterrorizando.

—Perdóname por haberte hecho daño —susurró ahogado por el remordimiento—, por cagarla y fracasar en mis promesas, por haberte engañado, nunca quise que lo supieras, Yo… diablos. Perdóname por dejarte sola. No debí haberlo hecho, nada de esto, no debí irme porque fui lo suficientemente cobarde para no decirte lo que había hecho, en dejarte con todo. No importa cuánto lo niegue, la verdad es que sí, soy un jodido cobarde, pero no quiero serlo más… Por eso estoy aquí. Sé que todo está roto, tengo a Jasper insistiéndome en que te dé el divorcio, y lo haré, Bella, pero aún no —le dijo y la miró fijamente—. Te debo esto, me lo debo a mí mismo…

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Somos la familia del otro, nos lo juramos uno al otro, ¿no se te ha olvidado, verdad? —Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza un par de segundos después, viéndose insegura—. Siempre lo seremos, y eso es lo que hacemos, estar junto al otro, apoyarnos y cuidarnos. Yo no lo he cumplido hasta ahora, pero quiero que me lo permitas, porque antes de que nos casáramos fuimos amigos, y aunque sea tarde, quisiera ver si podemos volver a ser algo.

—Te lo dije antes —susurró ella—, no te quiero aquí por lástima…

—Yo tampoco lo haría —respondió acariciando su mejilla, inconscientemente—. Pero, sinceramente, ¿crees que podría vivir conmigo mismo si me fuera de aquí? ¿Si te dejara sola? ¿Lo harías tú, me abandonarías en un momento de necesidad? ¿Abandonarías a alguien a quien quieres?

Bella lo miró arrugando su frente como si esas palabras literalmente le estuviesen haciendo daño, de una forma física.

—No quiero que me odies… y no quiero odiarte… —confesó con voz distinta, más profunda y ahogada.

Edward frunció el ceño por esa declaración, y por primera vez no la desechó o ignoró, sino que la consideró como algo más valedero que una simple palabra.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Estoy quebrada… —comentó entonces y Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas? Con el seguro medico que nos hiciste pagar desde prácticamente que yo estudiaba, trabajabas casi el doble solamente por pagarlo, y ahora yo soy médico… No tienes que preocuparte…

—Rota… —le corrigió y él se detuvo impactado—. A veces me siento cansada de todo, incluso de respirar, ¿sientes eso alguna vez? ¿O simplemente soy anormal?

Edward parpadeó de nuevo y apretó el agarre mientras negaba con la cabeza, una parte de su ser quiso reiterarle que no, que ella era perfecta, maravillosa. Cosas que tenía prácticamente toda su vida pensando. Cosas que tenía años diciéndole como si fuera un loro. Cosas que evidentemente le hacían daño.

—No creo que seas anormal… —le respondió y la observó mirarlo fijamente, parpadeando varias veces con sus ojos ligeramente brillantes.

Allí encajo otra pieza del rompecabezas, algo que hizo clic, como cuando había entendido que ella en ningún momento de su relación había dicho que lo amaba.

Bella nunca lloraba.

Un par de veces la había visto gimotear por un gran dolor, o esos mismos ojos brillantes, pero jamás una lágrima. Se quedó allí mirándola fijamente, viéndola frágil, viéndola pequeña, confundida y quizás anormal. Un envase cargado de dolor, de sufrimientos silenciosos, de lágrimas contenidas; pero sobre todo, en ese día, acostada en esa cama de hospital, él pudo ver esa parte de ella por primera vez. Y en ese instante comprendió que la había perdido antes de haberse dado la oportunidad de descubrirla.

* * *

Bueno, espero que hayan llegado al final, ya que es bastante largo. Disculpen la tardanza, no tengo gran excusa, solamente que necesitaba pensar bien sobre lo que venía. Espero que aún se encuentren por allí.

Muchas gracias a mi Gine y Gise por su apoyo en estás semanas, no han sido fácil. También a Pao y a Elisa, han sido lo máximo, de verdad :D.

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	15. ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos.

Soundtrack: _¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?_, de _Pimpinela, _ www . youtube watch?v=4DhDKnWK5ds (Lo sé, esto es más que baúl de recuerdo, esto es la música de mi madre, pero la encontré por causalidad y bueno, le pega)

"_Por qué si he pensado solamente en los dos,  
y he renunciado a casi todo por amor,  
han vuelto a darme otra vez a mí la espalda.  
Tal vez pretendes más de lo que el mundo puede dar  
y no comprendes que el amor no es igual  
a lo que tú tan solo ayer imaginabas.  
Por qué si a cada instante siempre en todo le brinde  
y de mi vida lo mejor yo entregue  
volví a quedarme otra vez sin nada.  
¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?  
Yo no sé, no sé  
Si lo deseo con el alma…"  
_

* * *

_Bella entró en el consultorio de la doctora Brown en el Community Health. Nicole le había informado que la doctora quería hablar con ella antes de que terminara la sesión de quimioterapia de su madre, así que se había dirigido allí sin perder el tiempo._

_Miró alrededor y pensó que ese consultorio, sin duda, era el peor de todos los que había visitado en el largo de su vida, tenía una planta escuálida y un cuadro donde explicaba los síntomas del cáncer mamario y las principales formas de alertarlo, incluso mostrando cómo debía tocarse una persona para detectarlo._

_De resto había un escritorio, la camilla con el centro cubierto lleno de papel y una vieja computadora._

—_Señorita Swan —saludó la doctora Brown y Bella asintió saludándola._

—_Me indicó Nicole que quería hablar conmigo —le respondió yendo al grano._

_La mujer la miró con expresión totalmente seria, se sentó en su lado del escritorio y abrió lo que imaginaba era la historia médica de su madre._

—_Quería hablar contigo porque lamentablemente tu madre no está evolucionado satisfactoriamente con los medicamentos que estamos utilizando para la sesiones de quimioterapia, en la última prueba no hemos visto mejoría en sus niveles hematopoyéticos._

_Bella la miró sin comprender, sintiendo que su pecho se comprimía._

—_¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó casi sin voz._

—_Que necesitamos indicar un nuevo esquema de tratamiento._

_Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tragó grueso._

—_¿Cómo… cómo…? —Su voz se cortó y apoyó sus manos en sus muslos para limpiar el sudor que comenzó a invadirla—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora…?_

—_Lo ideal sería utilizar_ _los anticuerpos monoclonales como el rituximab o alemtuzumab__. Lamentablemente eso no forma parte de la asistencia económica que has conseguido y cada una de las tomas deberá ser completamente costeada por la parte interesada._

—_¿Y si no se administra? ¿Cuál sería la consecuencia? —preguntó parpadeando varias veces. La doctora la miró con lo que casi parecía lástima._

—_No habría nada más que hacer por ella —le respondió sinceramente—. Este tratamiento debe empezarse lo más pronto posible, mientras más tiempo transcurra será peor. Estamos en verdad jugando en contra del tiempo aquí…_

_Bella asintió y miró hacia el suelo, el piso era de granito y tenía una fisura pequeña y fina, se encontró concentrándose en ella con una fijación casi enfermiza. Había pasado los catorce meses trabajando y reuniendo hasta la última moneda para pagar la parte del tratamiento que el subsidio no cubría, además del financiamiento y los intereses; y la manutención de ambas._

_No tenía para algo más. _

_Cerró los ojos ya que la desesperación hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Intentó pensar, concentrarse en una solución, aunque no sabía bien qué más a hacer._

"No puedo hacer esto sola"_. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente, para evitar que cualquier ataque interior surgiera y después miró a la doctora con una determinación que en verdad no sentía._

—_¿Dónde puedo comprar el tratamiento y saber cuál es el presupuesto?_

—_Nosotros tenemos un contrato con una de las distribuidoras e incluso podemos obtener un descuento. Esta es la información…_

_Bella recibió la carpeta como una autómata, a pesar que por fuera lucía totalmente calmada, se había esforzado a ser así siempre y se había adiestrado en los últimos meses a favor de su madre. Pero toda su larga carrera casi se había visto interrumpida cuando detalló los datos y los costos._

_No importa cuánto hubiera trabajado, o ahorrado, ella no tenía posibilidades de conseguir ese dinero en mucho tiempo… mucho, mucho tiempo. Y eso era exactamente lo que no tenía._

_Salió de la oficina meditando sobre cómo podría solucionar eso. Hacía cálculos mentales del contenido de su cuenta, sacando el subsidio que entregaba al seguro por las quimioterapias, así como lo necesario para las medicinas de su madre y subsistir ambas._

_Su cabeza era un completo revoltijo y no comprendía cómo podría salir de allí. Fue en ese estado que entró en el área de quimioterapias para ayudar con su madre. Igualmente fue así que guió a su madre de regreso a su casa, ignorándola totalmente, sabiendo a su vez que estaba de ánimos del demonio y que era preferible que pasara de ella._

—_Hoy no tengo hambre —escuchó que su madre decía, por fin, cuando entraron al apartamento. _

_Bella parpadeó, observándola confundida. Cuando por fin comprendió, asintió y la guió hacia su cama._

—_Quiero un calmante… —le rogó Renée._

—_¿No te dieron algo en la sesión de quimio? —le preguntó confundida._

—_Me duele… no sabes cuánto me duele. ¡Si lo supieras no preguntarías eso! _

_Bella tembló por esas palabras y asintió sin responder. Caminó hacia la cocina, sacó del estante más apartado la botella de pastillas para el dolor y arrugó su cara cuando vio que ya se iban a acabar, solo quedaban dos pastillas._

—_¿Qué diablos? —se preguntó confundida y negó con la cabeza, cuestionándose si de nuevo se le había olvidado comprarlas._

_Su madre presentaba tanto dolor que esa pastilla siempre era imperativa en esa casa, aunque la controlaba, era una toma muy fuerte y no quería cometer errores. Sin embargo, ahora se iban a quedar sin ellas, y eso no era algo que pudiera hacer. O costearse, en este último caso._

_Tomó agua del tubo en un vaso y lo llevó a su madre para que la bebiera. La atendió, y después llegó a su sala. De nuevo la sensación de ahogo la invadió por completo._

_¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

"Deja de luchar, ríndete, por favor, sería tan sencillo si tan solo…".

_Bella se mordió el labio inferior por ese instinto y se pegó en la pared dejándose caer metiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos._

_Quería desahogarse, descargarse, pasar la responsabilidad a alguien más porque definitivamente ella no había sido, jamás, la indicada para el trabajo. _

"¿De dónde puedo sacar el dinero?"_, se preguntó y subió su cabeza para pegarla en la pared. No podía prestar en un banco, no tenía créditos, referencias ni proyectos, además que eso llevaría un tiempo que no poseía tampoco. Podría intentar otro tipo de ayuda, en una fundación, o en alguna parte; las del gobierno estaban vetadas, le habían dicho que no las abarcaba y sabía que si ellos lo decían, era cierto. Podría robar un banco… Sonrió y sintió que sus ojos ardían, incluso su visión se volvió ligeramente borrosa, por lo que parpadeó un par de veces. Intentó fantasear sobre ello; entraría a un local con una máscara, y un arma de juguete, o un revolver que conseguiría tirado en el camino al sitio…_

_Escuchó que su madre gemía y se quejaba, por lo que tapó sus oídos para evitar que ese sonido entrara en su mente. Daría lo que fuera, haría lo que sea, para evitar que ese dolor le embargara como lo hacía, a veces ni los analgésicos eran suficientes._

_Negó con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo, tenía que entrar a trabajar en una hora, y antes de ello tenía que comprarle sus analgésicos. Caminó hasta la primera gaveta del escritorio que estaba arrumado en una esquina y la abrió, ya que allí se encontraban los récipes y toda su historia médica. Frunció el ceño cuando no lo vio._

—_Bella, ¿no los guardaste aquí? Eres una inservible —se recriminó, mirando alrededor y comenzando a buscar el récipe, el cual encontró colocado en la encimera de la cocina._

"Genial, botas esto y nos matas a todas"_, se reclamó antes de tomar su bolso, las llaves de su vehículo y salir de la casa. Había dejado sopa congelada y una vecina iría en un par de horas, así que su madre estaba segura…_

Bella estaba acostada en el suelo sintiendo la grama puyar su cuerpo sobre la ropa y sus extremidades desnudas de sus brazos y piernas ya que estaba usando una franelilla y un short de jean. Presionaba sus pies descalzos contra esta y sonreía con sus ojos cerrados. Había algo sobre sentir los pinchos contra su piel o el sol tostando su cara que le hacía sentir un poco más viva de lo que había estado mucho tiempo atrás, sobre todo porque la mayoría del tiempo en el último par de meses había estado entre hospitalizaciones, consultas e infartos.

Sinceramente, no había pensado que podría volver a disfrutar el sol, que pudiera sentirse de nuevo bien, que pudiese vivir sin dolor de cabeza, agotamiento o inercia. Lograr hacerlo casi le había hecho llorar de alegría, pero no lo hizo.

Suspiró profundamente y alzó la cara, enfocando el sol.

—Sé que no quieres estar amarilla de nuevo, pero rojo tomate no es un buen color.

Parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Jacob y abrió los ojos girando la cabeza para observarlo. Sonrió ligeramente mientras palmeaba su mano contra la grama para que le acompañara. Jacob soltó una risilla y se tiró a su lado. Estaba vestido un poco más casual, con su jean y una camisa blanca por lo que imaginaba que venía directamente del plato.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—James me llamó para decirme que teníamos un día de campo —anunció divertido acostándose, sin importarle manchar su camisa.

Bella asintió y sonrió subiendo de nuevo su cabeza hacia el sol de Seattle. James la había sorprendido sin duda, llevaba ya tratándola un mes y medio y hasta ese momento siempre habían llevado una especie de rutina, totalmente aburrida.

El día que le habían dado el alta del hospital, después de dos semanas recluida allí, Jacob había llegado para llevarla a casa, eso había causado una discusión de proporciones épicas entre los tres cavernícolas. Edward había conseguido un apartamento, al parecer para ambos, y había llegado a buscarla a su vez. Bill había estado allí y había explotado sobre el hecho que de ninguna manera ella viviría con él, como si tuviese derecho a alguna opinión al respecto, y de nuevo ambos casi llegaron a los golpes y tuvieron que ser separados por James y Jacob.

Ella simplemente había negado con la cabeza, totalmente incrédula por esa actuación, y había anunciado que se iba a su casa, sola. Después de una mirada más que dolida de parte de Edward y una petición que recordara su conversación, lo cual sinceramente había ignorado, se había ido con Jacob. Únicamente que en vez de dirigirse a su antigua casa, la había trasladado a la suya, diciéndole que había aprovechado y la había mudado completamente, vanagloriándose en que se había, prácticamente, bañado en su ropa interior.

Primero se había negado, era cierto que había aceptado su ayuda cuando no podía ni moverse, pero ya se sentía mucho mejor, podía moverse y atenderse a sí misma sin que nadie se metiera, a pesar que aún no había podido caminar bien, únicamente con muletas, hasta que por fin consiguió el bastón con el que ahora se trasladaba; pero había dejado de ahogarse, por lo que no le importaba demasiado. Pero Jacob había imperado, diciendo que podría recaer, que ya había trasladado todas sus cosas, que no podría moverse, que no podía trasladarse ni manejar porque era una pobre coja, y mil excusas más. Al final la había prácticamente cargado y ordenado que aceptara que no quería volver a su casa; que se callara, se viera bonita y aceptara que no iba a salir de esa casa hasta que mínimo pudiera caminar los once kilómetros de la maratón Ronald McDonalds e incluso así eso estaría en un gigante "veremos".

Después de casi diez horas de discusión, que la habían dejado más que un poco agotada; cedió. Lo cual únicamente demostraba que Jacob Black era el mayor dolor en el trasero que alguna vez hubiese conocido, y eso era decir demasiado.

Siendo mortalmente sincera, no le disgustaba del todo ese arreglo. Jacob se iba a trabajar en la mañana y ella quedaba haciendo los ejercicios regulares, o se iba a acompañarlo porque extrañaba como el demonio trabajar. Después iban al hospital para las pruebas y chequeos regulares y las extracciones de sangre a favor de los miles de experimentos que el doctor Frankestein estaba empeñado en hacer "por el bien de la ciencia, la humanidad en general y para ganarse el Nobel de Medicina…"; luego iba a la terapia por su pierna, almorzaban y ella lo acompañaba a sus actividades en: "Hermano mayor".

Aún no quería o debía saber lo que James hacía con su sangre. A pesar que le resultaba mejor pensar que iba directo a ser donada a alguien que lo necesitaba en vez de circular las venas de un monstruo literario, que había admitido en más de una ocasión que la "sangre lo ponía como un tren".

Todo sería calmado o totalmente soportable, sino fuera por Edward.

Ese día, sin embargo, había habido una ligera modificación a la rutina; James había aparecido en su casa, y había imaginado que iba a realizarle una consulta o un chequeo regular. En vez de eso, la había arrastrado fuera de la casa, diciéndole que necesitaba vitamina D y que él necesitaba despejarse de sus experimentos porque tenía una especie de bloqueo, lo que sea que hubiera querido decir con eso; además que quería conocer el _Kerry Park_, y que sería una situación ganar-ganar, porque Edward no se había dignado a sacarlo para ninguna parte ya que cuando no estaba trabajando estaba preocupándose por ella y taladrándole el cerebro en consecuencia.

Sintió que James se sentaba a su otro lado y sonrió divertida ante la idea que por primera vez en su vida estaba en una especie de sándwich entre dos hombres hermosos y sexys como el infierno. Podría estar enferma pero no estaba ciega, y la situación no mejoraba porque James estaba en franelilla y con una bermuda, no se había quitado sus lentes de pasta negro aunque eso solamente le daba un plus, lo hacia más interesante. Inmediatamente una voz de su cerebro le advirtió sobre el hecho de estar pensando en alguien más que Edward, pero se forzó a evitar tales pensamientos. Podrían seguir estando casados, pero ya no eran esposos, únicamente debía obligarse a que esa idea entrara en su cabeza y en su corazón.

—Esto es una fantasía hecha realidad… —les comentó forzándose a borrar sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jacob doblando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza.

—Nosotros… —explicó James divertido mientras le alzaba las cejas sugerentemente.

—Cuidado, Bella —le advirtió Jacob sentándose—. El próximo paso de James sería pedirte un menage únicamente por bases experimentales…

Bella se rio colocando sus manos sobre su estómago mientras consideraba eso. Imágenes extrañas y nada adecuadas pasaron por su cabeza, haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran.

—Podría ser… —comentó James colocando un codo para elevarse y estar casi encima de ella—. Las pruebas van bien, tus niveles hemáticos se están normalizando y las reacciones inmunológicas se han controlado con los corticoesteroides. Esto sería una especie de experimento, liberar endorfinas, lo cual sé que necesitas desesperadamente…

Bella frunció el ceño y lo miró confundida.

—Quizás te regale un consolador… —continuó y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. Estoy seguro que no tienes uno, así como estoy seguro que el blandengue y puritano de tu exesposo jamás te compró un juguetico sexual o hicieron algo más que el misionero.

—James… —escuchó que Jacob advertía, pero estaba paralizada contra el suelo.

—¿Lo sabes usar? ¿No? Podría enseñarte… únicamente por fines médicos. No hay cosa más divertida que esos aparaticos. Te aseguro que con ello no te dormirás nunca durante el sexo, y si me lo permites, yo…

Un segundo después Jacob había saltado del suelo y apartado de ellos. Bella giró la cabeza y lo vio caminar hacia donde habían puesto las sábanas con la comida debajo del árbol más cercano.

—No puedo creer que estés sugiriendo algo así a tu paciente, esto es antiético, inmoral… —recitó Bella aunque aún no podía ni moverse. James soltó una risilla, un poco más forzada que antes.

—Te aseguro que mis intenciones son totalmente honorables… y buenas —respondió guiñándole un ojo y Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Te recuerdo que eres amigo de Edward, no deberías estar flirteando conmigo… —le advirtió.

—Bah, él se acostó con otra, ¿y tú no quieres siquiera jugar conmigo? —preguntó y Bella dejó de sonreír.

Lo miró fijamente y él le respondía con una expresión de pregunta, no de vergüenza, ni siquiera de pena por haber emitido algo tan privado sin ningún tipo de sutileza.

—Piénsatelo, nena, lo pasaríamos de la hostia…

James le guiñó un ojo y giró hacia Jacob, después de suspirar quedadamente, se levantó.

—Tengo hambre, ya vengo a seguir planeando nuestra escapada —le anunció antes de caminar hacia donde estaba lo que habían llevado.

Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose caer sobre la grama. La verdad aún no sabía bien cómo tratar el asunto Edward, sabía lo que él supuestamente deseaba, se lo había pedido un mes y medio atrás: la posibilidad de ser la familia que se habían prometido tanto tiempo atrás, de estar allí cuidándola por deber, el hacer algo para arreglar lo que sea que hubiera quedado, y dejar, quizás, todos los errores en el pasado.

Sin embargo, la conversación en la clínica la había dejado de alguna forma sin la excusa que había estado repitiéndose como un mantra pero al mismo tiempo una bola de hierro se le había instalado en el medio del pecho. Le gustaba creer que de alguna forma podrían llegar a ser amigos, pero para eso tenían que salir de muchos elefantes rosados que los rodeaban, y eran demasiado los demonios y demasiada la costumbre para hacer algo distinto a lo que habían estado haciendo. Aun cuando él lo estaba intentando, con tanta fuerza, que solamente le dejaba más en guardia que antes, no conseguía permitirle acercarse, levantaba una pared de concreto cada vez que él lo intentaba y sabía que le hacía daño con ello; pero no podía evitarlo, era como si esa fuera la única manera de sobrevivir.

Unos minutos después se había quedado ligeramente adormecida, y volvió a la realidad cuando una pelota cayó en su pierna. Se sentó rápidamente y miró desorientada a su alrededor. James y Jacob estaban hablando un poco apartados, recostados sobre el árbol donde estaban sus cosas, y notó que tenía una especie de sombrilla sobre su cabeza, por lo que imaginaba que se había quedado totalmente dormida y la habían dejado cubierta para que no se quemara.

—¿Está bien? —escuchó que un hombre le preguntaba y giró su cabeza aunque tuvo que tirarla hacia atrás ya que era tan alto que costaba mirarle la cara.

—Sí —respondió ladeando la cabeza para descubrir que el sujeto era de tez blanca, cabello negro ligeramente alborotado cayendo en su frente, y los ojos azules.

—Lo siento tanto, estaba jugando con mi hijo a la pelota y él la lanzó a la dirección contraria. No quería asustarla.

—No, está bien… —respondió removiéndose ligeramente.

—La verdad se veía tan hermosa dormida que despertarla solo fue un sacrilegio.

Bella abrió los labios aunque ningún sonido surgió de sus labios. Estaba más que un poco aturdida y miró hacia atrás pidiendo ayuda sin ningún éxito, cabía destacar, esos dos estaban demasiado concentrados en ellos mismos.

—Chris, discúlpate con la señorita…

Un niño de más o menos diez años, con el cabello negro y ojos verdes se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano.

—Disculpe por golpearla con el balón —respondió el niño un poco refunfuñón y Bella sonrió. Miró alrededor buscando a la madre, pero entre las personas que estaban en el parque no notó a ninguna mujer sola.

—No hay problema, fue un accidente. —Le sonrió y Chris la imitó.

—Mi nombre es Garrett Nolan —se presentó el hombre ofreciendo esta vez su mano ya que la de Bella había sido liberada—, este es mi hijo Christopher, y estamos en nuestro día juntos… —comentó y Bella asintió acomodándose mejor, imaginando que era divorciado.

—Yo soy Bella… Swan —titubeó porque tenía tanto tiempo que no usaba su apellido de soltera que sonaba raro.

—¿Y estás sola o tu esposo está por aquí? —le preguntó el hombre y ella negó con la cabeza girando su cabeza.

—Solamente con unos amigos… —respondió señalando hacia los chicos que en ese instante giraron su cabeza y notaron que no estaba sola. Jacob hizo un ademán de pararse, pero James tomó su brazo deteniéndolo y volviendo a sentarlo.

—Papá, tengo sed —se quejó el niño y Garrett lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Ve a tomar agua, pero no te alejes, te estaré observado —le pidió y el niño después de asentir caminó hacia el filtro.

Bella se volvió hacia el hombre que le sonreía ligeramente.

—¿Vienes a menudo por aquí?

—La verdad es que no acostumbro a hacerlo —le respondió ella—. Generalmente tendía a estar trabajando a estas horas, pero ahora estoy en una especie de… paro, así que hoy vinimos al parque.

—Pues, esto es lo bueno de ser terapeuta —le comentó Garrett tomando asiento a su lado, como si ella lo hubiera invitado. Lo cual no hizo—, uno hace su propio horario.

—Ah, terapeuta… —respondió Bella jugando con la pelota entre sus manos, un poco reticentemente.

—¿Qué mal te hicimos? Cuéntamelo todo. Pido perdón por existir, somos como las sanguijuelas, lamemos y chupamos malos recuerdos, y después disfrutamos de ello. El mayor mal del universo, los verdaderos sádicos que nos vanagloriamos del pesar de los demás… ¿continúo? —Preguntó divertido y Bella encontró riendo libremente, tapando su boca con su mano—. A ver, cuéntame tus males.

—¿No es eso cansón? Estás en tus horas libres, no deberías pedirle a extraños que cuenten sus problemas —comentó.

—Pero quiero congraciar a mi gremio.

Bella sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que detesto a mi terapeuta… —le comentó y se encogió de hombros, notando como Garrett la miraba con picardía.

Había comenzado en ellas desde que salió del hospital, incluso fue recomendada de la doctora Rosalie, y por la psiquiatra que la había atendido en el _North West_, su nombre era Esme Platt, y aunque se veía muy agradable, la exasperaba, sobre todo porque le encantaba preguntar y Bella odiaba como le hacia sentir totalmente expuesta, tanto como odiaba responder preguntas personales.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Entonces, esa es una pregunta patentada? —indagó y escuchó que el hombre se carcajeaba. Ella sonrió mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

En ese instante regresó Chris y observó como Garrett revolvía su cabello y le hablaba. Se sorprendió viendo esa escena toda concentrada, siempre le había encantado ver la forma en como los padres o las madres se comportaban con sus hijos, los observaba con una fascinación casi científica, la sonrisa, la confianza, la comodidad en que los hijos se comportaban alrededor. Era asombroso.

—Hombre, no sabía que venías, pero igual, ¿tienes idea que Bella está en manos de un psicópata jodedor de pacientes? —escuchó que Jacob preguntaba en voz alta detrás suyo y frunció el ceño confundida apartando su atención de Garrett y su hijo.

—Vamos, Edward, todo por el bien de la ciencia, ignóralo, solamente está celoso.

—¿Celoso? —Preguntó Jacob antes de soltar un bufido—. Solamente digo que no parece ético ofrecer comprar un consolador y otorgar un tutorial de cómo usarlo.

—James, te voy a partir la madre la próxima vez que siquiera pienses en una zona que no te pertenece de ninguna manera —advirtió con tono afilado.

Giró su cabeza tensa al escuchar una voz muy conocida, para encontrarse a Edward mirándola fijamente, estaba como paralizado al lado de James.

"_Esa mirada, la conozco, pero no es posible, ¿estás celoso?"_, se preguntó.

Antes de siquiera terminar de formular ese pensamiento, él estaba caminando hacia ellos.

—Edward —dijo Bella tensándose.

—Buenos días, señor… —indagó Edward llegando a su lado, pegándose a Bella y tomándola de un brazo como si quisiera pararla, lo cual hizo, un segundo después, haciendo que botara la pelota. Como ella aún no caminaba totalmente bien y seguía usando bastón, trastabilló, cayendo contra su pecho, haciendo que él la abrazara, todo en un mismo movimiento.

—Garrett Nolan, mucho gusto —anunció el hombre poniéndose a su vez de pie, abrazando a su hijo mientras le ofrecía su mano libre—. ¿Y usted es?

—Soy Edward Masen, su esposo —se presentó y el hombre frunció el ceño mirando hacia Bella.

—Pensé que había entendido Swan.

Edward se tensó aún más y la mano que envolvía su cintura se fortaleció.

—Entendió mal —comentó Edward sujetándola con mayor fuerza.

—No, no lo hizo —contestó Bella ganándose otro apretón de Edward.

Garrett asintió hacia él y después hizo un gesto hacia Bella.

—Un placer conocerte —indicó y la forma en como le miró la aturdió un poco más—. Vengo todas las semanas con Chris, espero verte de nuevo.

Bella asintió sin poder articular palabra. Sintió una presión en el pecho cada vez mayor y se apartó viendo cómo se alejaban, iba a caerse pero presionó la sujeción de su pierna sin importar el tirón que recibió y caminó hacia los chicos.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Edward caminando hacia ella y Bella lo miró sin poder aún creérselo.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo… —le reclamó sintiendo su piel caliente, llenándose de indignación. Él negó con la cabeza y sin importar Jacob y James la tomó prácticamente en brazos y la arrastró lejos de allí—. ¡Suéltame! —le exigió cuando se la llevó prácticamente cargada hasta parte más apartada, en las barandas que daban una de las vistas más hermosas de Seattle.

Cuando se detuvo ella se apartó empujándolo y se apoyó contra las barandas de metal.

—¡Estás totalmente loco! —le reclamó—. No tenías derecho de hacer eso…

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó Edward furioso, pasando una mano por el cabello mientras se acercaba, arrinconándola contra el metal y su cuerpo, colocando sus manos en la baranda a cada lado—. ¿No tenía derecho a intervenir cuando un imbécil te estaba babeando por todos lados?

—No… —contestó alzando su barbilla—. Y no estaba haciendo nada de eso, simplemente estábamos hablando…

—¡No es cierto! Ese hombre estaba intentando pescarte y tú te estabas riendo, sonriendo… cómoda… Feliz… —contestó cada vez más furioso y Bella apartó la mirada.

—No tienes nada que reclamar, nosotros no somos nada.

—¡Somos esposos! —gritó Edward golpeando la baranda a cada lado y pegándose a ella.

No la asustó de ninguna forma, él nunca la había golpeado, o tornado violento en toda su relación haciendo algo que le hiciera sentir amenazada, por lo menos físicamente. Lo miró confundida.

—Esa es una actitud ciertamente egoísta e hipócrita —le advirtió y él se tiró hacia atrás como si lo hubiera golpeado. Ambos se miraron fijamente y ella sintió que el vacío la invadía profundamente, lo cual le hacía aún más daño, a pesar que no doliera en verdad.

—No estás siendo justa… —le respondió y Bella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Yo no lo estoy siendo? ¿Estás seguro de eso? —Le preguntó incrédula—. No somos nada, ya estaríamos divorciado si tú hubieras simplemente firmado, no tendríamos que estar pasando por un procedimiento contencioso, tardío e innecesario, que nos mantiene colgando.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos sin hablar.

—Ya dije por qué no puedo dejarte ir… —le advirtió él.

—Por lástima, por culpa… —respondió ácida.

—¡No, maldita sea! —gritó él volviendo a golpear la baranda y pegándose hasta unir sus frentes. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió que el calor de él la invadía.

Había existido un momento cuando ella creyó, ilusamente, que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que todo pudiera llegar a estar bien. Antes, ella no podía tener suficiente en mirarlo. Hubo veces que iba a su despacho y se sentaba en un sofá a leer mientras él trabajaba; nunca leía, no le gustaba, solamente movía un poco el libro y pasaba horas notando cada gesto, cada movimiento de labio o la forma en que se le formaban dos arruguitas en su frente cuando leía algo que debía analizar.

Cada sonrisa que él le ofrecía era como si hubiese ganado una parte del cielo. Y cada vez que le hacia reír, Bella sentía que había hecho por fin algo bueno. Incluso en los momentos cuando algo se hundía en su pecho, cuando se perdía, se anclaba a él y lo hacía todo más fácil.

Siempre se despertaba antes que él, sin excepción, incluso cuando tenía guardia, porque ella nunca conseguía dormir demasiado; pero aprovechaba ese tiempo en disfrutarlo, se embelesaba por él y rogaba estar siendo lo que necesitaba.

—Fuiste tú quien se fue —le recordó—, fuiste tú… tú decidiste esto.

—Sabes porqué…

—No me importa, Edward, lo hiciste y ahora no puedes venir, gritar y exigir. No puedes evitar que hable con alguien.

—No puedes impedirme que me ponga celoso por ti. Simplemente no puedo evitar serlo, lo sabes —comentó y ella parpadeó, ya que había veces cuando él había dicho esas palabras, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había creído que significaban algo—. Tu cabello está creciendo —comentó mirándola apreciativamente o quizás desesperado por cambiar el tema.

—Odio el cabello largo —confesó inconscientemente. Observó como él fruncía el ceño y la miraba confundido—. Odio el trabajo que conlleva, el peso en mi cabeza, los enredos, los rulos. Odio que...

Cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros, no era el cabello lo que odiaba, lo sabía. Era lo que representaba para él, y que al final del día no había sido algo único, que cualquiera podría parecerle igual y causar ese efecto. Ella sabía cuánto le emocionaba, le excitaba, y había vivido para mantenerlo para él. Hasta el final.

—¿Por qué lo llevabas largo entonces? Siempre pensé que te gustaba cómo te hacia lucir… —respondió aturdido.

—Porque te gustaba y quería agradarte… —respondió sin mirarlo, ya que le avergonzaba totalmente. Por muchas razones distintas.

—No lo necesitabas, solamente tú eras suficiente para conseguir eso…

Bella abrió la boca ya que sentía que su pecho pesaba como si estuvieran cincuenta hombres montados encima, sus manos temblaban y sabía que iba contra su auto conservación hablar; pero quizás el hecho de que esa última no le importara demasiado, ayudó. Sin embargo; igual tuvo que hacerse la pregunta mentalmente como diez veces, la ultima casi gritándola para que saliera.

—¿Entonces, por qué…? —preguntó y notó que se tensaba.

—Porque fui un imbécil, ella no fue importante… —habló Edward por fin.

—Ella fue lo más importante —refutó Bella—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando te fuiste con ella? Cuando me abandonaste y estuviste con ella. ¿Por qué sigues mintiéndome cuando eres quien insiste en que sea honesta?

—Estoy siendo honesto, Bella —le interrumpió y ella negó con su cabeza, aún sin mirarlo—. Pensé que te estaba perdiendo, que ya no me amabas y que conseguiste en otro lo que querías… Me perdí y huí. Y te perdí en el proceso —le inquirió y después suspiró—. Ella pudo ser cualquiera y un maldito error, nada más.

Bella tragó grueso y jadeó en busca de aire, ya que una risa casi histérica quería salir de su interior.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando lo pregunté? —indagó cuando consiguió calmarse.

—No quería decepcionarte… Ni tampoco quería hacerlo real, si lo sabías lo seria.

—Lo fue —admitió Bella y miró hacia el parque, notando que Jacob estaba caminando hacia ellos, lo cual agradecía.

—Nunca debí dejarte… —comentó tomando sus caderas y acercándose, tanto que hizo que volviera su atención a Edward—. No sirvió de nada porque siempre te necesité de igual manera. No sé si habría alguna… —Tragó como si estuviera calmándose—. Jamás dejé de amarte de verdad —le indicó él y Bella negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba, las líneas de preocupación rayaban su frente y sus ojos estaban opacos. Su corazón retumbó contra su pecho.

Él se acercó unos centímetros y unió sus labios. Ella se quedó estática. Sentía el calor de su piel, su olor almizclado, la mezcla parecida a madera con cerezo que emanaba su perfume, incluso notó su respiración calentando su mejilla. Y sintió más que nunca que sus ojos ardían. Quería responder. Quería golpearlo. Quería ser otra persona y sobre todo olvidar. Pero no podía conseguir hacer nada de eso y antes de que su estómago volviera a revolverse como la última vez que le había besado, colocó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó.

—Por favor, no me hagas esto… —le rogó contra sus labios—. No resolverá nada, y lo que nos hará es más daño. Ya nosotros no somos nada.

Él se apartó un par de centímetros, pero sin conseguir tampoco alejarse. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque era un gesto de tristeza.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Jacob y agradecidamente Edward se apartó de ella—. Debemos irnos ahora si quieres bañarte y cambiarte antes de la cita con la psicóloga.

Asintió porque sabía que tenía esa cita, aunque no creía que esas consultas con la psicóloga la estuvieran beneficiando, más bien la agitaban, la ponían… ansiosa. Y Edward no ayudaba, no lo hacía de ninguna forma.

—¿Estás yendo a terapia? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —Preguntó Edward atolondradamente y Bella parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a esconderme cosas? Estoy endemoniadamente cansado de esto…

Ella apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Si lo hacia ibas a insistir en ir y no quiero que lo hagas… —le respondió.

—¡¿Por qué no, maldita sea?!

—Porque no tiene sentido…

—¡No eres tú quién debe decidir eso! Diablos, Bella, haces endemoniadamente difícil entenderte. ¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga? ¿Qué, por vida de Cristo, escondes tan profundamente que no puedo siquiera dar un vistazo?

Bella parpadeó y miró a Jacob quien al parecer entendió ya que se acercó y le entregó su bastón, y se alejó dejando a Edward solo apoyado en la baranda y mirando hacia el suelo.

Sintió que Jacob la abrazaba y lo apreció, porque le ayudó a recomponerse.

—¿Dónde está Franki? —le preguntó al llegar al estacionamiento unos minutos después, al ver que tenía la cesta de la comida.

—Se fue diciendo algo sobre que se le había acabado el bloqueo… —comentó abriéndole la puerta del vehículo.

Bella asintió y tomó asiento, una de las peores cosas de toda esa situación era que extrañaba manejar, ansiaba terminar con la terapia para poder hacerlo por sí misma. Jacob se sentó en el asiento de piloto pero antes de arrancar le dio dos sándwiches envueltos en una servilleta. Ella rodó los ojos pero aceptó la comida.

Siempre le había gustado ser más que un poco autosuficiente, así que eso de que le sirvieran no era algo que normalmente soportara. Sin embargo, Jacob había estado allí desde el principio de todo, y sinceramente era un completo dolor de trasero, por lo que prefería quedarse calladita a decirle que no, y comenzar con los discursos, recomendaciones, que terminarían en lo mismo. Con él haciendo lo que le daba la gana.

—El pobre hombre está desesperado, arrastrándose por tus huesos y tú le das la ley del hielo y sus derivados… —le indicó Jake casi burlonamente.

—¡Yo le hablo! —Se quejó Bella prácticamente botando el contenido del pan de su boca.

Jacob se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Por algo te quería en su casa, estoy seguro que en estos momentos está arrepentido de haberte dejado y si nos guiamos por la escena anterior, celoso como el infierno. Me da lástima...

—Déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quién me secuestró, arrastró y metió en su hueco de oso —discutió enfurruñada.

—Pero, sé sincera contigo misma, Bella, ¿de verdad no querías que lo hiciera?

Parpadeó y frunció el ceño, meditando sobre eso. "_¿No quería que lo hiciera?"._ Había discutido sobre eso, se había enfurruñado, pero, la verdad sea dicha, lo había querido, no había deseado estar sola ni mucho menos con Edward. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto alguien que dependía de otro? Se paralizó ya que de alguna forma Jacob había roto algo dentro de ella, esa parte que tanto había defendido. ¿Había sido Jacob o toda la situación?

Él la miraba fijamente, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Pasó una mano por su cabello, tocando el fondo de su cuello.

—No tienes razón, él fue quien me abandonó y no me quiso. Esto solo es deber, la obligación de no tener la muerte de alguien que significó algo para él en su conciencia —susurró tensa, mirando fijamente a un punto en la ventana.

—¿Te sirve eso? ¿Repetírtelo lo hace cierto? —Le preguntó Jacob y Bella parpadeó repetidas veces—. ¿Y también crees que estás en mi casa porque si no serías un peso de conciencia para mí? ¿De verdad?

Bella parpadeó y negó con la cabeza.

—No para ti, si no me quisieras allí no me tendrías, punto —se quejó y Jacob sonrió ampliamente.

—Así que también me ves como yo lo hago contigo, ¿no es cierto? —Le preguntó. Giró su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente. Era cierto, lo hacía, Jacob era como su otra cara, donde Bella callaba él hablaba, así fuera solo en apariencia—. Hay una fina línea entre obligación y responsabilidad, lo que la diferencia es el honor y el sentimiento, la primera es como un hilo fino, cuando la tensas demasiado se rompe sin siquiera pensarlo; la segunda es imposible que lo haga. No puedes quitarle a una persona el deseo de hacerse responsable de otra, así como tampoco podrías quitarle el sentimiento que lo invade.

Bella parpadeó varias veces y bajó la mirada, meditando sobre ello.

—Pero cuando el sentimiento no existe no debe haber responsabilidad —alegó Bella y Jacob le sonrió, como si ella misma se estuviese respondiendo con esa declaración, aunque en verdad no lo hacia.

—Tienes un montón de gente a tu alrededor que siente por ti mucho más que obligación; que te quiere, y te lo repito, tu esposo se muere por tus huesos… —comentó Jacob encendiendo el vehículo.

—¿Y qué es lo que ves tú en mí? —le preguntó Bella dando un mordisco al pan.

—Que hay personas que dicen más cuando callan —comentó Jacob causando que se detuviera.

—Eso sonó profundo… —se jugó después de tragar y giró para ver a Jacob, quien esta vez no sonreía, solamente la miraba.

—Esa es una manera de sobrevivir —le contrarrestó—, evitar que alguien más te vea; simplemente que cuando se tiene tanto tiempo buscando eso, se te olvida mostrarte incluso cuando quieres hacerlo.

Bella lo miró por lo que pareció una eternidad, sin poder responder o casi respirar, mientras él arrancaba tranquilamente como si no hubiese dicho algo tan impactante; como si no hubiese descubierto algo que ella tenía años tratando de esconder.

.

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá del consultorio sintiéndose incómoda y expuesta. Observó a Esme detalladamente tratando de tranquilizarse, estaba usando un vestido que caía hasta sus tobillos, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta, y los ojos azul cielo la miraban inquisitoriamente mientras le sonreía amigablemente. Era ligeramente intimidante, aunque eso tuviese más que ver con su función actual.

—¿Cómo has estado en esta semana? —le preguntó la psicóloga acomodándose en la butaca—. ¿Qué has hecho?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo mismo que he hecho las tres anteriores —contestó buscando con ello apartar los hechos de ese día—. Terapia en mi pierna, ser conejillo de indias de James, escuchar a Edward gritarle a James sobre que me va a dejar seca porque me saca sangre un día si y un día no. Jacob enfrentándose con Bill… Todo igual al último mes.

Esme asintió y anotó algo en la libreta.

—Suenas más fuerte —comento sonriéndole—, el tratamiento está funcionando bien.

—Según James, lo hace, pero aún es pronto.

—Percibo que no te sientes emocionada con tu tratamiento, ¿estoy en lo correcto? —le preguntó y Bella la miró confundida.

—Es solo que no me gusta esperar por lo mejor, no permite que estés preparada para algo, porque la vida se queda en pausa mientras eso sucede. Y nunca lo hace.

—Me dices entonces que esperar que algo suceda hace que no te prepares para las posibles opciones negativas, ¿crees que es mejor no esperar nada bueno?

Bella suspiró y se acomodó un poco más en el sofá, mirando al techo.

—Lo es —respondió sintiendo que se tensaba.

—Sin embargo, pasaste tanto tiempo sintiéndote mal, esperando que no fuera nada…

Bella la miró fijamente.

—Nunca espere que fuera a desaparecer.

—Pero estamos de acuerdo en que al saber a lo que te atenías al principio, te hubieras preparado mejor, y hubieras previsto muchas cosas que me comentaste. ¿Entonces, que hizo que no pudieras realizarlo?

Bella apartó la mirada y sintió la necesidad de levantarse y huir de allí. Escucho que Esme golpeaba la libreta un par de veces.

—Veo que es un tema que te cuesta hablar de ello o te molesta, ¿será acaso que tiene relación con lo que viviste con tu madre? Lo que me comentaste en la primera consulta. Fuiste tú quien se encargo de su cuidado, ¿no es así?

Bella asintió forzadamente.

—¿Cuántos años? —le inquirió.

—Cuatro —respondió tensa.

—¿Cómo te sentiste con esa responsabilidad?

—No era yo quién estaba enferma —contestó.

—Así es. Sin embargo, el cáncer es una enfermedad desgastante tanto para el paciente como para las personas que están a su alrededor —ofreció la doctora—. ¿Murió naturalmente?

—Se enfermó, la cuidé y se murió, no hay más que decir —le respondió Bella firmemente—. No estoy aquí para hablar de mi madre…

—Siento que es un tema muy privado y difícil para ti de expresar, ¿haz hablado con alguien sobre la situación de tu madre, del tiempo que duró la enfermedad? —le insistió Esme mirándola.

Bella la miro fijamente, su respiración se aceleró y sus manos se volvieron en puño, sintiendo que una negación explotaba de su ser, casi táctil.

—Comprendo que la pérdida de un familiar es difícil y dura —suavizó su tono de voz—, así como debió ser fuerte tu separación con tu esposo. Ambas fueron experiencias dolorosas. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Te lo dije tiempo atrás, vacío… —contestó empequeñeciéndose.

—Define cómo se siente eso…

—Como si te carcomiera, como si tu pecho estuviese cubierto por dos manos y evitaran que algo entrara. Como si estuvieses muerto…

—¿Qué sentiste cuando dejaste a tu padre y él nunca volvió? Eso lo hemos hablado —inquirió—. ¿Cuándo Bill se fue? ¿Cuándo Renée murió?

Bella la miró sin decir palabra y Esme asintió.

—¿Igual?

Bella se levantó, forzándose a tomar su bastón y caminar hacia la salida. No podía aguantarlo más, esas sesiones no funcionaban.

—Veo que con las emociones negativas te muestras reacia, y qué tal las positivas, ¿has sentido felicidad?

—¿Cómo se siente eso? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño y deteniéndose.

—¿Lo has experimentado?

—Creí hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando Edward y yo iniciamos… esto.

—Después del entierro de tu madre… —comentó viendo sus notas.

Bella esperaba que la juzgara, que le dijera lo mala persona y cruel que era, al hacerlo tan cerca de la muerte de su madre. Incluso esperaba que la viera y observara lo que tanto había temido. Que no era Edward lo que la había hecho feliz… Que había sido la muerte de su madre.

—¿Cómo se sintió? —preguntó en vez.

Parpadeó al escuchar su pregunta, y cerró los ojos para recordar ese tiempo, le era difícil, trataba de no visitarlo, mucho menos en esos momentos, trataba de ni pensar que Edward y ella fueron algo.

—Como si por fin pudiera tener algo normal… —respondió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Normal? —preguntó Esme y movió su mano para que volviera a sentarse.

Bella suspiró y volvió a tomar asiento, odiando cada segundo de ello.

—Mientras durara, que estuviera allí, que… No sé, estuviera a mi lado. Él prometió tanto estarlo, quizás yo iba a poder mantenerlo para mí, siempre, aunque no fue cierto.

Esme la miró con expresión pensativa.

—¿Quieres decir que si tú no lo mantenías, él se iba a ir?

Bella forzó a negar su cabeza, ya que sonaba más que un poco patético, así fuera cierto.

—¿Por qué mientras durara? Hay relaciones que son capaces de durar toda la vida, siendo exitosas, no hablo de algo completamente feliz o sencillo, pero algo valedero que con trabajo de ambos podría llegar a ser bueno. Eso es lo que buscamos todos, ¿tú que piensas? —le inquirió.

—Sí, eso lo consiguen las personas normales… —respondió antes de poder controlarse y acallar sus pensamientos.

—Normal… ya me lo has dicho varias veces —comentó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué consideras que no eres normal? Te veo igual que todos nosotros, solo hemos estado en consulta un mes, es cierto, pero tienes un carácter afable, eres leal, eso se demuestra con tus antecedentes; has cuidado a tu mamá hasta el final, incluso cuando eras tan joven, abarcando responsabilidades que no te correspondían para hacerlo todo mejor. Eres productora de un programa exitoso, te casaste, así que quieres o estás en busca de una relación y una vida… común. ¿Qué te hace, según tú, tan anormal?

La miró y suspiró, meditando sobre ello y después negó con la cabeza. No quería hacer esto, Jacob la había arrastrado allí, diciendo que sería bueno para ella.

—¿Bella? —insistió Esme y trató de calmarse, de buscar la respuesta, de luchar para contestar, aunque no deseaba hacerlo con tanta intensidad que su pecho se constreñía.

—Porque… —golpeó el mueble y abrazó un cojín, como si eso fuera a protegerla de ese momento—. Porque me sentía aislada todo el tiempo, de todos, casi siempre…

El silencio las invadió por unos instantes.

—Te sientes aislada, siempre, de todo y de todos; ¿incluso de tu esposo? —pregunto Esme.

—¡Especialmente de él! —explotó Bella aturdida—. Si él alguna vez hubiera sabido lo desubicada que me sentía, me habría dejado…

—Que de todas maneras lo hizo, así no lo supiera… —le comentó Esme, como un hecho, sin emoción alguna.

Bella se quedó completamente quieta, con su cuerpo frío, sintiendo que sus ojos volvían a arder y los cerró con fuerza. Quizás sería más sencillo hacerlo de esa forma.

—Para todos los demás es tan sencillo… Sonreír, tomar la vida como si fuera lo más tranquilo del planeta. Tener esperanza. Siempre me maravilló ver cómo todos podían ser tan optimistas.

—Dices que todos los demás podían... ¿excepto tú? —le preguntó. Bella asintió.

—Era tan difícil. Lo cual lo hacia todo complicado con Edward. Él es un soñador, ¿sabes? —le inquirió y sonrió, quizás por primera vez desde que empezaron las preguntas—. Era tan inocente, que solo me provocaba tenerlo allí, protegido y que nunca lo supiera…

—¿Qué no iba a saber?

—Que a veces soy un monstruo… —comentó casi atragantándose.

—¿A qué te refieres con que eres un monstruo? —insistió Esme y Bella la miró fijamente, sin siquiera moverse, lo cual parecía ser imitado por la terapista.

—No soy alguien bueno, doctora, y es por algo por lo que nadie se quedaba —respondió sinceramente—, o se queda. Lo único que he querido de verdad ha sido él, pero no me tendría de otra manera.

—¿De qué manera?

Bella se encogió de hombros, con timidez.

—A mí, a la que está dentro de mí. La que quería rendirse también. Edward ama a alguien más, a su ideal de mí, la persona que conoció cuando era un niño sin problemas y privilegiado, con la que jugaba un par de horas cuando no tenía tareas, la Bella divertida y feliz, no la que llegaba a su casa a esconderse o a la que simplemente nadie veía. Tampoco quiere a la mujer que… —Tragó grueso y se calló, ya que no valía la pena—. Yo le di lo que necesitaba, solamente que hubo un momento que no pude más, y por eso se fue, porque justamente en el instante en que dejé de ser ella, ya no había nada más para él aquí…

—¿Crees que una relación estaría hecha de hacer lo que la otra persona quiere y ser lo que crees que desea? Por supuesto, todos tenemos caretas que mostramos al mundo, nadie es totalmente sincero o real, ni siquiera con su pareja, jamás; pero también deberíamos permitirnos tener alguien con quien bajar la guardia, que exista confianza, y no únicamente la confianza de que esa persona no te engañará, traicionará o que puedas caerte y que te tome, sino también la confianza referida a que cuando llegue el momento, ese sujeto podría conocer lo peor de ti, o lo que tú consideras lo peor de ti, y aun así que pueda verte con afecto. Nadie es totalmente perfecto, ni completamente imperfecto. ¿Me explico?

La miró y asintió lentamente.

—Bella, siento que más allá de que no hayas querido mostrar quién eres realmente, en realidad no puedes mostrar quién realmente eres, no puedes expresar lo que sientes porque simplemente… no sientes. Por lo que me has contado en estas tres sesiones, puedo darme cuenta que haz bloqueado tus sentimientos, cada vez que deberías emitir algún sentimiento que necesitaras externarlo, simplemente sientes un vacío que ha venido a sustituirlo. Quiero que trabajemos en tus sentimientos y que aprendas a expresarlos, a que sientas algo más que eso que me cuentas —le indicó cerrando la libreta y sonriéndole—. Te propondré una especie de tarea para la siguiente consulta, quiero que tomes un cuaderno, y por lo menos una vez al día, por un lapso de diez, veinte minutos, te sientes en algún lugar solo y cómodo e imagines como si ese vacío que sientes se convierte en una bolsa, o en una puerta, y tú la abrieras, por unos minutos, y quiero que me digas qué detectas cuando lo haces. Puede que no les des nombre, que no sepas cómo se llaman, pero quiero que escribas cómo lo percibes, si te duele, si te hace sentir incómoda, si es bueno, si es malo. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

Bella sintió pánico por un instante, a la vez que rechazo, pero forzó un asentimiento.

—Y quiero, si está bien contigo, que la semana que viene me traigas los resultados, y si te sientes cómoda que me leas un poco. Si crees que es demasiado o si en algún momento piensas que hay algo que no puedes controlar, quiero que me llames, a cualquier hora, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Miró hacia los cojines y asintió antes de suspirar profundamente.

—A veces me gusta el vacío, no quiero saber qué hay debajo de ello… —respondió con sinceridad y observó que Esme asentía—. Otras veces, como hoy, lo detesto y quiero que se vaya, pero temo a lo que me encuentre allí.

—Percibo que eso es tu lugar seguro, pero no por eso feliz, ¿o me equivoco? —Bella apretó los labios pero negó con la cabeza ligeramente—. Ahora bien, sabes que te he hecho varias pruebas en este mes, y he revisado tu expediente, por lo que sé que tienes tomando antidepresivos desde un par de meses ya.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora con ellos?

—Mejor, un poco, aunque igual…

—Eso solamente cederá cuando tú lo decidas —comentó Esme—, es algo que tienes años haciendo, pero yo estoy aquí ahora para ayudarte en ello… —le ofreció y Bella asintió—. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar sobre algo llamado Distimia? —le interrogó.

Bella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—La Distimia es un trastorno depresivo, que algunos llaman crónico, aunque yo prefiero hablar mejor de prolongado. Nadie sabe qué lo provoca, si es hormonal o genético, pero lo que sucede es que las personas que lo sufren tienen varios síntomas de la depresión, atenuados, no muchos, dos o tres, por un lapso de tiempo prolongado, aunque no continuo. ¿Me entiendes?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Un sujeto podría tener en el lapso de por lo menos dos años momentos cuando lo llena la desesperanza, presenta problemas de sueño, se dispersa en concentración, o cualquier otro síntoma de la depresión, varios, aunque no todos, con la peculiaridad de que se da por intervalos de tiempo, dos o tres meses; después por otros meses más menguan, hasta que golpea de nuevo. A veces, es tan profundo que la persona no sabe que lo está presentando, porque simplemente puedes vivir normal sin tirarte en una cama, solamente que eres diferente, sientes diferente, todo es un poco más triste; pero esa persona podría concluir, erróneamente, que simplemente es así. ¿Me explico?

Bella parpadeó varias veces mientras entendía lo que ella le estaba diciendo, ¡la estaba describiendo!

—¿Cree que tengo eso? —le preguntó directamente con el corazón en su garganta.

—Te he evaluado, y por tu propia historia, creo que cumples los parámetros para ella. —Esme le sonrió y caminó hacia el escritorio para buscar algo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó aturdida.

Esme se acercó y se sentó en su puesto de nuevo.

—Que algunas cosas de tu pasado y tu personalidad se han agravado por esa condición.

—¿Depresión? —preguntó Bella temblando—. Pero, yo trabajo…

—Tú misma me afirmaste que te desconcentras en ocasiones —acentuó Esme—. Que sientes que tienes que forzarte para realizar alguna actividad. Haz perdido el interés por realizar cosas que antes te gustaban hacer…

Bella asintió, más últimamente que veces anteriores, pero el esfuerzo había sido continuado.

—Puedo garantizarte que eso que sientes no es extraño. —Le sonrió de una forma que buscaba calmarla. No lo conseguía mucho—. No común, pero no es único.

Bella frunció el ceño ante ello y tragó grueso. _"¿Sinceramente?"_ Bueno, de qué se quejaba, era obvio que eso iba a suceder, ella era la nueva definición de nacer estrellado.

Se hundió en la miseria de ese pensamiento y arrugó la cara.

—¿Tiene cura? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Quizás sí la había, tal vez podría tomarse algo y poder ser normal, poder dejar de pensar que algo estaba severamente mal con ella al no reaccionar como se esperaba, o al luchar tanto para conseguir todo. Quizás así podría ser por fin feliz, y Edward…

—Es algo más que cura —le contestó y Bella volvió a prestar atención apartándose de sus otros pensamientos—. Es algo más complejo que eso, pero después de diagnosticarlo podemos empezar a trabajar en ello. Esta la psicoterapia, y esta fue nuestra cuarta sesión; además de una unión con un psiquiatra para que modifique la cantidad de antidepresivos y vea si necesitas adicional otro tratamiento, y te recomendaría que fueras a un grupo de ayuda del caso. —Le entregó un papel con información—. Es importante saber que uno no está solo en algo, allí conseguirás personas con un problema similar, y un guía que te ayudará junto conmigo.

—Entiendo —respondió y sonrió sin fuerzas, había pensado que había dejado de fantasear el día que Edward la había dejado de amar, se había equivocado. De nuevo.

—Trabajaremos juntas, tú y yo, en las herramientas para salir de esto, y cuando lo tengamos, conseguiremos que identifiques y controles las emociones y los datos que te ayuden a no caer en el mismo ciclo.

Bella asintió y apretó la hoja por un instante.

—Te recomiendo que leas sobre el tema, y cualquier duda la solventemos la semana siguiente.

—Bien —ofreció—. Gracias, doctora.

—Hasta la semana que viene, Bella. No olvides lo de tu tarea —indicó Esme y después de despedirse caminó hacia la puerta.

Salió del consultorio aun aturdida con lo que le había dicho la doctora, y casi se enredó con sus propios pies cuando vio a Edward sentado en uno de los asientos de espera, en la sala completamente vacía.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—James… —respondió y Bella tragó grueso.

—Edward…

—No huiré, maldita sea, no lo haré. Estoy cansado, agotado hasta el infierno de que me apartes, que te alejes.

—Ya no somos nada.

—¡Deja de decir eso! —Le gritó levantándose y pateando el asiento—. ¡Al diablo con ello! ¡Eres mi mujer estemos casados o no! ¡Eres la mujer que juré proteger en la salud y en la enfermedad y es hora que lo entiendas!

Escuchó que la puerta del consultorio se abría y supo que Esme se había alertado por sus gritos.

—¿Edward Masen, presumo? —indicó Esme sonriéndole conciliatoriamente—. Estaba deseando conocerlo…

Él miró a la psicóloga por un instante y después volvió a Bella.

—Por favor… —pidió a ella y Bella suspiró profundamente.

—Dímelo, Bella —escuchó que le rogaba y tragó grueso de nuevo, antes de forzarse a abrir sus ojos y alzar la mirada.

Por un instante, un solo momento, todo estuvo bien. Era como si le estuviese dando fuerza, apoyo, aceptación. Más que eso, y su consciente le decía que estaba viendo demasiado de un simple gesto, pero realmente, era como si le mostrara que por primera vez desde que podía recordar; alguien estaba allí dentro y ya no estaba sola.

_"Estás muy grande, Bella, para creer en fantasías"_, se recriminó. "_Y sinceramente pensé que habíamos superado eso…"_.

—Pues al parecer es cierto que estoy rota, o sus derivados. Según ella tengo distimia, lo que sea que eso sea. Bienvenido a mi mundo, Edward, de verdad recuerda cuánto evité que lo vieras…

Después de dichas esas palabras se dio la vuelta y salió de allí, escuchó que le preguntaba a la psicóloga qué era eso pero lo ignoró. Vio a Jacob sentado en su vehículo esperándola, pero tampoco quería tratar con él, toda su comodidad se había alejado, también la tranquilidad y deseó nunca haber pedido que el vacío se fuera.

—¡Bella! —escuchó que Edward le gritaba cuando se alejaba del consultorio, ansiando conseguir un taxi e irse de allí.

Y por primera vez en su vida consiguió su deseo. Mientras se sentaba en el asiento y le pedía al taxista que arrancara rápidamente un pensamiento totalmente cínico surgía de su cerebro; algo sobre que les dieran a todos por donde pudieran y sin vaselina. Le cambió la dirección al taxista y cerró los ojos.

.

Ella no sabía bien qué hacia allí, quizás había sido toda la situación desde que explotó lo de su enfermedad donde lo único que podía pensar era en todo lo que pasó su madre, o tal vez había sido ese día, y esa consulta. Sea la razón que fuera, no podía creer que hubiera pisado ese sitio después de seis años de nunca haberlo visitado.

Miró a los alrededores del Cementerio _Gethsemane_ y apretó los labios hasta sellarlos con fuerza, el sitio estaba rodeado con árboles, ya el sol había caído y el césped se notaba húmedo, como si hubiera sido regado poco tiempo atrás. Y frente a ella estaba la tumba de su madre. Lo único que la identificaba era una piedra envejecida y comida que tenía su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento y fallecimiento. Bella había sido demasiado pobre y estado demasiado endeudada para poder permitirse algo más.

Tampoco le había importado demasiado.

Se sentó sobre la grama y emitió una sonrisa triste. Dos veces había tocado pasta verde ese día, pero todo parecía muy distinto a como había sido en la mañana, su cuerpo estaba tenso y adolorido. Acarició la base de la tumba y de nuevo se sintió indigna de ello, indigna de existir, de estar en ese sitio, de incluso considerar sentir un dolor que no le correspondía. ¿Cómo ella, después de todo, podría llorar por su madre? No, no tenía ningún tipo de derecho a ello, quizás por eso no había vuelto allí, ni permitido pensar en ella.

—¡Cómo me jodiste, mamá! —le susurró a la tumba y se encogió de hombros.

Hundió sus hombros y se quedó quieta por lo que pareció siglos. Miraba la lápida, y las vecinas, incluso presenció a un hombre que iba a dejar unas flores en el otro extremo, sus hombros se balancearon repetidas veces como si estuviese llorando desconsoladamente, y lo envidió por un instante.

—¿Bella? —Escuchó que la llamaban por un susurro y alzó la mirada para encontrarse los ojos verdes de Edward, Jacob estaba parado a su lado.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó más que un poco confundida.

—Active el GPS de tu teléfono cuando te dieron de alta en el hospital, no quería que huyeras y no poder encontrarte… —le dijo Jacob y ella lo miró aunque era como si no estuviera allí.

Giró de nuevo a la tumba y tomó un poco de grama, empuñando la mano hasta sentir tierra y jalándola ligeramente. Sintió que Edward se arrodillaba a su lado y colocaba su mano sobre la palma que estaba en el suelo.

—Bella… —le susurró con cariño, colocando su otra mano sobre su espalda baja.

—Todo el mundo que me conoce me ha felicitado por cuidar a mi madre, "fuiste una maravillosa hija", "eres un orgullo para cualquier padre" —susurró bajando la mirada y sonriendo sin humor—. Incluso tú me lo dijiste, era lo que más amabas de mí, mi compromiso a ella… —Alzó la mirada y el vacío buscaba romperse, tanto que quiso maldecir a Esme, prefería la incertidumbre y la fantasía de que no podía ser controlado.

—Bella, esto te hace daño —declaró Edward sin siquiera escucharla—. Vámonos de aquí...

—¿Cómo podrían felicitarme? —se preguntó a sí misma—. Mi madre pasó semanas abusando de su dosis de calmantes y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Matándose a sí misma, y la gran cuidadora… no lo vio.

Observó que Edward se tensaba y la miraba con lástima, ni siquiera se fijó en que Esme también estaba allí.

Sintió que el vacío caía dejándola con una presión en su pecho tal que casi la hicieron jadear. Sí, hubiese preferido mil veces que el fin de ella hubiera sido un mes y tres semanas atrás, al caer en sus pies cuando regresó a su vida. Hubiera sido mucho más amable. Pero como sucedía con la justicia divina, atacaba donde sabía que iba a hacer más daño.

* * *

Gracias a Gisela, que estábamos como la canción de Mana, buscándonos hasta debajo del río...

a Gine por estar allí y sacar el pollo de la bandeja :D

a Paola por sus consejos médicos, y su unión de opiniones, de verdad no importa si ambas convergemos ;)

y a Elisa, quien es mi asesoría Psicológica, y quien me ayudo a encarnar lo que por fin hoy revelamos aunque tengo cap mostrando, y también quien ayudo a una de las escenas de este cap ;=)

nos leemos en el próximo, que espero sea el jueves que viene

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	16. Tan solo tú

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos. _

_Soundtrack: Tan solo tú, de Franco De Vita y Alejandra Guzmán, www . youtube watch?v=mrNJQe5VvAk _

"… _Tú serás la historia más bonita, la que nunca se te olvida,  
y tú vendrás entregando tu vida para hacerte con la mía,  
¿y qué será de mí cuando en tus besos yo entendía,  
que tú serás el cielo que jamás podre tocar?  
Es imposible, ya lo sé, que tan solo tú me das  
la vida que yo siempre quise para mí,  
pero es imposible, ya lo sé, perdóname  
por pensar solo en mí, (por pensar solo en mí, por pensar solo en mí),  
por no darte más de lo que te doy, (por no darte más de lo que te doy),  
por amarte simplemente.  
No me pidas hacer, lo que no puedo hacer  
si tú quieres, si puedes, olvídame tú…"  
_

* * *

Las horas parecían eternizarse. Edward se encontraba sentado tan quieto que ni su pecho al respirar hacia un movimiento significativo, como si eso fuera un esfuerzo suficientemente grande. La miraba fijamente, casi con fiereza, buscando algún cambio, a pesar que sabía que posiblemente no lo habría, no lo había habido en las últimas seis horas.

Bella había explotado, rompiéndose en mil pedazos delante de ellos sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada para detenerla.

_"No solamente no lo vi, sino que cuando lo supe no hice absolutamente nada para cambiarlo. Así que contéstame, Edward, ¿por qué crees que no he venido aquí nunca desde el día que la enterré? Deseaba que muriera, esa es la realidad, ¿cómo puedo llegar aquí con mi cara tan lavada y llorarla? ¿Cómo? Cuando yo debí haberla salvado y en cambio lo que hice fue dejarla morir. Estoy tan cansada de fingir ser algo más. Mírame, soy un monstruo no una salvadora. Soy quien sintió alivio al perder a su madre, no lo contrario... No lo contrario…"._

Edward tragó grueso y parpadeó, sintiendo que cada palabra que ella había pronunciado en ese maldito cementerio lo estuviera carcomiendo. Incluso, aún ahora, seguía negándolo, rechazando cada una con la misma fuerza que había hecho cuando fueron pronunciadas, ofreciendo excusas, desde que ella no había sabido lo que estaba diciendo hasta que no estaba pensando con claridad. Pero de nuevo, las palabras de ella le traspasaban, matando sus defensas.

_"No, no me callaré esta vez, ¿no era lo que tanto querías? Pues aquí me tienes, estoy cansada de que no lo entiendas, o de aparentar ser alguien distinto. Esme tiene razón, lo sea o no lo sea, igual te fuiste, así que ya no importa. Odiaba a mi madre, odiaba que fuera una niña envasada en un cuerpo adulto, que arruinara su vida una y otra vez y me obligara a recoger los pedazos, como si tuviese el derecho divino a hacerlo simplemente porque me había parido. Durante meses, ella maldijo a los gritos por no haberme abortado, me odiaba y se encargaba de recordarme una y otra vez que había venido al mundo para arruinarle la vida, para alejarla de su amor, encadenándola a Charlie". _

Bella se agitó levemente, sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos, se acercó a ella y acarició con la punta de los dedos sus cabellos castaños tratando de tranquilizarla. Por primera vez tomaba conciencia de la magnitud de lo que ella había enfrentado y lo sola y desprotegida que había estado, lo cual le mataba.

"_Detestaba que me hablara como una bebé necesitada y que dependiera de mí, odio que dependan de mí, aunque al parecer es lo que también busco. Tal vez esté así de enferma. No tenía nadie a quien recurrir, había que pagar las cuentas y no era su problema cómo se pagaban, para ella simplemente no existían. Era mi responsabilidad hacerlo, se enfurecía cuando no estaba a su disposición para atenderla, así estuviera trabajando… ella simplemente no lo entendía, sentía que la abandonaba a su suerte, que no me importaba lo que le pasara. Mi madre tuvo una intoxicación por medicamentos, eso es lo que dice la autopsia, auto infligida. La realidad fue distinta, más bien lo que tuvo fue una hija tan ineficiente que no hizo nada bien para ella. Que ese día llegó y la encontró viva, muriendo, pero con vida. Y que no la auxilió… No llamé a una ambulancia, no hice absolutamente nada, ella me pidió que la dejara morir, que por una vez en mi vida dejara de ser egoísta y pensara en lo que ella necesitaba y… lo hice, me quedé allí, aunque hubo miles de oportunidades de salvarla, y hasta que no dejó de respirar, no llamé a alguien. Esa soy yo, Edward, la que tanto querías conocer. Aquí me tienes. Ahora eres libre de irte. De nuevo…"._

—Creo que mi labor aquí ha terminado —escuchó que le decían y parpadeó para encontrarse con Esme, al parecer había entrado a la habitación y no se había percatado.

Edward asintió regresando su visión hacia Bella, que seguía dormida, o inconsciente seria mejor decir. Después de soltar toda su diatriba había caído en una especie de ataque, por un segundo había considerado que era otro infarto y había saltado hacia ella, pero era algo más, era algo que le impedía respirar, la tenía ahogada, como una tranca en su pecho. Esme había intentado hacer que se calmara, pero finalmente habían tenido que sedarla para conseguir sacarla del cementerio, y desde el momento que la cargó hacia el vehículo hasta ese instante no había podido moverse de su lado.

—Necesito verla apenas reaccione, tengo que evaluar cómo se encuentra y qué pasos vamos a seguir, sigo pensando en la alternativa de internarla, pero comprendo su posición y entiendo que podría tener un efecto negativo para ella.

—Usted también me culpa, ¿no es así? —le preguntó sin mirarla. Escuchó que dejaba de moverse hacia la puerta.

—No, no lo hago. ¿Quién lo esta culpando? —le preguntó con voz médica, conciliatoria y supuestamente empática. Él la conocía, la había usado más de una vez.

—Jacob... todos. Yo era su esposo, viví con ella seis años, un poco más de eso. Yo debí haberlo visto, ¿no es eso lo que piensan? Que fui yo quien la acompañó desde que su madre murió, así que cómo diablos no iba a saber que la mujer se culpaba por matarla. ¿No es esa la pregunta que le carcome y que muere por hacerme? —Se le rompió la voz por la desesperación y tuvo que pasarse los dedos por sus ojos ya que se le habían humedecido—. ¿No debí acaso notar algo antes que cayéramos aquí? ¡Era su esposo, maldita sea! Yo, de todas las personas, debí haberlo sabido…

Se levantó del sillón y se controló a duras penas para no tirarlo contra una pared.

—Ella misma mencionó en el cementerio que no quería que usted viera algo de esto… —intentó conciliar Esme.

—¿Y qué? Estoy seguro que eso no importa, que igual deben pensar que debí haberlo visto. Que debí pararme a pensar que no era normal que alguien después de perder a su madre actuara tan tranquila... pero tonto de mí, asumí que ella confiaba en mí y sabría que cualquier cosa que necesitara yo iba a dársela...

—¿Aun así, nunca...? —intentó la castaña.

—¡No! —Gritó Edward desesperado—. ¿Cree que no lo he pensado? ¿Qué no me he preguntado lo mismo? ¿Qué no he pasado todo este maldito mes matándome con rememorar cada momento de nuestra vida para ver si descubría algo que me hubiera perdido por imbécil? ¿Cree que no me he torturado lo suficiente? —escupió fuera de sí.

Esme lo miró con algo parecido a empatía. Edward se giró hacia la ventana cubierta con una horrible cortina mostaza. No quería ver la empatía, no quería ver ningún sentimiento, ya que en ese instante no podía procesarlo.

—En este punto creo que las culpas estarían de más… No le ayudaran en nada.

—Por supuesto —respondió con tono irónico—, y tenemos suficientes con las de la mujer que está inconsciente.

—No estoy disminuyendo o descartando sus sentimientos, señor Masen, es absolutamente normal que actúe de esta manera...

Edward sonrió sin humor, nada de esa situación le parecía medianamente cercano a lo normal.

—Usted no lo entiende, doctora. Usted no conoce a mi esposa, Bella es capaz de hacer lo indecible por las personas que le importan, nunca nadie podría dudar que tiene un corazón de oro. Ella renunció a muchas cosas por su madre, renunció a su vida, a sus sueños por ella. Esa mujer, mi mujer, no podría ser capaz de hacer eso por sí misma, para su tranquilidad y porque le jodía la situación, ella no se deshizo de su madre por eso... Es mentira.

—Sí, creo que he entendido bien la total falta de límites que tiene su esposa hacia las personas que ama, pero en este momento no nos estamos enfrentando con una total verdad. —Esme se acercó a la cama de Bella y la miró con una ligera sonrisa—. Puede ser cierto o puede que no, pero ciertamente nos enfrentamos por una versión distorsionada de un evento y es con lo que hay que trabajar, ya que para Bella es un hecho cierto. Eso es lo que usted tiene que entender, y al ser así, creo que es importante si no es juzgada…

—¡No la estoy juzgando! —le respondió él mirándola enardecido—. No me importa nada de ello, incluso así hubiera hecho lo que dice por los motivos que dice, no habría diferencia. Para mí sigue siendo la misma Bella, así ella nunca lo haya creído así… ¿No la escuchó en el cementerio? Quizás si yo no hubiera vuelto, si no la hubiera arrastrado a California o no me hubiera ido, esto no hubiese ocurrido. ¿No es eso lo que piensa usted ahora? —insistió y bajó la cabeza, volviendo a mirar a Bella, rompiéndose totalmente—. Tal vez nunca le hice ningún bien…

Un par de segundos después sintió que la mujer apoyaba una mano sobre su antebrazo.

—Y tal vez si usted no hubiera regresado en ese momento ella hubiera renunciado a seguir viviendo, ¿quién puede saberlo? Debería concentrarse en el presente, señor Masen, las posibilidades no aplican porque no podemos cambiar el pasado, y tampoco debería desear hacerlo, para bien o para mal. Quizás sería bueno si usted también hablara con alguien, tengo un colega que podría ayudarlo, y podríamos incluso trabajar en conjunto los cuatro. ¿Quisiera intentarlo?

Él volvió a mirar a Bella y parpadeó varias veces, antes de asentir firmemente, en ese instante haría cualquier cosa para ayudarla a salir de ese laberinto en el que estaba sumida. En el que ambos estaban, no ansiaba más que superar todo eso. Sintió que la doctora apartaba su mano y giró hacia ella.

—Esa distimia de la que me habló… —le atajó y la mujer volvió a enfocarse en él—… nunca tuve una oportunidad, ¿no es así? Aunque siempre pensé que la razón por la que no era feliz era por mí —confesó y tragó grueso—, por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, porque tuvo que proveer y luchar mientras yo estudiaba, o porque no había sido lo suficientemente exitoso que ella quería, lo suficientemente rápido.

Miró a la psicóloga y Esme le sonreía con pesar.

—Quizás, es hora que ambos dejen de buscar ser amados por su versión del deber ser y concentrarse únicamente en conocerse a sí mismos como en realidad son. Como le dije a Bella horas atrás, nadie es totalmente perfecto, o completamente imperfecto. No hay nada más liberador que saber que alguien conoce lo peor de nosotros mismos y sigue viéndonos con afecto…

Edward se hundió y se sentó en la cama, colocando las manos en su cabello y negando con la cabeza.

—No, no lo es —le interrumpió desviando la mirada—, no cuando lo peor fue algo que le hizo daño.

—¿Habla de la infidelidad? —le preguntó Esme y él negó con la cabeza.

—Hablo de la cobardía —comentó y sintió que ella volvía a colocar la mano sobre su hombro.

—Esto son apenas los primeros pasos, señor Masen, lamento no poder servirle de demasiada ayuda en este punto. Espero poder volver a verlo, y espero que Bella despierte mejor. Pueden llamarme si necesitan algo durante la noche, si llegara a despertarse o si se inquieta.

—Gracias, doctora.

Escuchó que la puerta se cerraba y se giró hacia Bella, se acomodó en la cama para quedar a su lado y tomó su mano entre las suyas. En ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Suspiró y se llevó la mano a su boca, besándola en varias oportunidades, después rozándola en su mejilla y tragó grueso, ya que el nudo en su garganta había empeorado. Se acercó aún más, pasando una mano por su estómago y jalándola hasta esconder la cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo como las puntas de su cabello cosquilleaban su mejilla. Apretó el agarre de su cintura y allí escondido sintió que sus ojos ardían y comenzó a llorar contra su cuello.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó apretándola con más fuerza—. ¿Por qué…? Maldición, Bella, nada de lo que hagas me hará amarte menos… aunque no sea igual para ti. ¿Por qué no te dije eso alguna vez…?

Inhaló profundamente, llenándose de los pocos restos de la crema de coco que utilizaba después de bañarse y se quedó quieto, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo porque la tocaba, aún preguntándose por qué no había dicho algo de eso antes.

No había sido mentira lo que le había dicho a la psicóloga, él ahora desconfiaba de todo, de cada cosa, se había estado matado el mes anterior repitiendo cada escena de su vida juntos, recordando cada gesto. Meditando sobre si lo que ella decía era lo que sentía o si se había perdido algo. Era desesperante. Era aturdidor cuestionar cada momento vivido, además que ella se empeñaba en alejarse, no había permitido que la llevara cuando le dieron de alta sino que había preferido irse con el imbécil de Jacob. Confiando en él más que en el propio Edward y eso le enfurecía hasta el extremo. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar sobre cualquier cosa, necesitaba perderse en algo, y allí sintió que se tensaba.

—_Edward Masen. —Escuchó que lo llamaban y, emitiendo un suspiro, caminó dentro del escenario donde lo estaban esperando el rector y vicerrector de Stanford, así como el jefe del hospital donde había laborado los últimos cinco años de su vida._

_Sonrió orgulloso mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Lo había conseguido, era médico, capaz de ejercer en cualquier parte del país y ahora tenía una especialización en el área cardiológica. Lo que tanto había deseado desde que era un niño se había hecho realidad. _

_Giró su cabeza para ver si podía conseguir a su familia en el público a pesar que sabía que era imposible, no porque alrededor lo único que se notaba eran las cabezas de todos, tanto graduados como asistentes, sino porque sabía que ella no estaría allí. _

—_Felicitaciones, doctor Masen —indicó el doctor Carmichael mientras le otorgaba su medalla, lo que le evidenció que había llegado y que debía prestar atención. Edward asintió y después estrechó la mano del rector al recibir el diploma._

_Bajó de la tarima un minuto después y fue guiado hasta los asientos con los demás graduados. Empujó a Emmett antes de sentarse a su lado y ambos chocaron sus diplomas._

—_Hermano, hoy me pondré como una cuba —admitió su amigo acomodándose en el asiento y estirándose totalmente relajado—. ¿Te unirás o rajarás como siempre?_

—_Bella trabajará el turno nocturno —añadió medio desanimado, le interesaba celebrar, pero quería hacerlo con ella—. Es una porquería._

—_Bueno, por lo menos ella es solamente dueña de tus cojones y no de tu hígado, así que igual puedes beber, ¿o de verdad me vas a dejar en la estacada como el pendejo que eres?_

_Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó en su asiento viendo como sus compañeros recibían su diploma, aunque ya se habían acabado los del programa y habían pasado a pregrado. _

_Deseaba que Bella hubiera estado allí, pero no había conseguido que nadie la sustituyera en el restaurante, y el dueño estaba considerándola para el puesto de anfitriona, lo cual le daría más dinero y les ayudaría. Pasó la siguiente hora viendo y aplaudiendo a sus compañeros y al terminar el evento se levantó junto a Emmett y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida._

—_Por fin somos libres, ¡carajo! —gritó Emmett. _

_Edward se carcajeó y comenzó a asentir, ya que ese era un buen sitio y Emmett, pero en ese instante notó una cabellera castaña que reconocía en cualquier lugar y que giraba a los lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien._

—_¡Bella! —llamó inconscientemente y la observó girar para encararlo._

_Llevaba un jean y una blusa blanca, el cabello suelto, una gran sonrisa en sus labios que le hizo temblar por un instante, y sus ojos llenos de orgullo. Podría jurar que por un instante o dos no pudo respirar, dejó de escuchar todo lo que Emmett estaba diciendo. Salió disparado a donde se encontraba, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. La tomó en brazos y cargó dándole una media vuelta mientras sentía que su corazón iba a explotar contra su pecho._

—_¡Estás aquí! —le gritó escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello y su cabello._

—_No podía perderme esto… —le respondió abrazándolo con fuerza—. Estaba en el restaurante y solamente podía repetirme que no podía perdérmelo, que no podía fallarte._

—_Pero… ¿cómo? —Se apartó para mirarla y tomó sus labios fuertemente, invadiéndolos y besándola para drenar un poco de las emociones que estaban desbordándolo._

—_Felicitaciones, doctor. Juro que cuando mencionaron tu nombre quería tener una banda o pararme en una silla a gritarte, pero no lo hice… —le susurró ella cuando por fin se liberaron y Edward sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla varias veces._

_Después la miró, maravillado, asombrado y totalmente feliz. Allí comprendió algo._

—_¿Cómo te dejaron ir? —preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta. Negó con la cabeza—. Renunciaste…_

—_No pienses en eso, es tu día —le respondió acariciando su cabello y sonriéndole ampliamente._

—_Habíamos quedado que después de la otra vez que te costó tanto conseguir el otro trabajo, no volverías a hacerlo…_

—_Pero trabajos hay muchos, no todos los días tú te gradúas —le contestó negando con la cabeza._

—_Es cierto, no todos los días tu esposo se gradúa —le respondió y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que era consciente de ello, tenían ya tres meses de casados, pero le encantaba escuchar esa palabra de sus labios._

—_Claro, esposo… —contestó guiñándole un ojo. Edward sonrió._

—_Te amo —le declaró abrazándola de nuevo y cargándola. La escuchó soltar una risilla y la bajó para que se parara frente a él—. Toma… —Se quitó la medalla y la pasó por su cabeza hasta que descansara en su pecho. Bella la tomó con la mano y frunció el ceño._

—_¿Qué…? _

—_Es tuya, nos graduamos ambos… —le susurró y observó como ella sonreía con los labios cerrados, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Le pasó una mano por su nuca y lo jaló para abrazarlo de nuevo. Se quedaron unos segundos así, él cada vez la sujetaba con más fuerza._

—_Gracias por estar aquí —le dijo en su oído y la sintió asentir._

—_Mira a quién me encontré por aquí… —escuchó que Emmett anunciaba y se giró para encontrarse a Bree frente a ellos—. No quiere asumir que se está muriendo por mis huesos, pero viene a verme graduar._

—_En tus sueños… —declaró ella empujándolo y acercándose a felicitar a Edward—. Vine a la graduación de María, que se licenciaba con ustedes, descerebrados._

—_Mentira, viene a sacarme de su estúpido club —refutó._

—_Oh, no, Emmett, eres un enemigo vitalicio… —respondió y Emmett bufó mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo. Edward frunció el ceño, si no conociera tan bien a su amigo, juraría que Bree le gustaba—. Felicitaciones, Edward —cambió el tema abrazándolo rápidamente._

—_Gracias, Bree, te presento a mi esposa, Bella._

—_Vaya… Eres Bella, juro que él no podía callarse sobre ti cuando estudiábamos juntos. "Bella es hermosa, Bella no querría…"_

—_Sí, era vergonzoso y francamente vomitivo —interrumpió Emmett poniendo sus ojos en blanco—. ¿Nos vamos a celebrar o qué? ¡Somos jodidos cirujanos!_

_Los cuatro se carcajearon y Edward abrazó a Bella mientras salían del auditorio que ya poco a poco se estaba quedando vacío._

_Se montaron en el carro con Emmett mientras acordaban verse con Bree en un local de comida, y después irían a bailar. No se habían montado bien en el auto cuando tiraron el birrete y la toga negra contra el asiento._

_._

_Cuatro horas después, Edward estaba sentado frente a la mesa, mientras gritaba con Emmett, abrazados, bebiendo cerveza como si fuera agua. Su amigo ya estaba como la cuba, ejemplo de eso era que diez minutos atrás había empezado a cantar el juramento hipocrático, variando distintos estilos; baladas, hip hop, y jazz._

—_Juro por Apolo el Médico y Esculapio por Hygeia y Panacea y por todos los dioses y diosas, ¡los putos dioses y diosas! Que están tan buenos como yo, ¿verdad, Bree? —preguntaba en un ritmo tirando al pop y un rap._

—_Ya empezaron las concesiones artísticas —se burló Edward, carcajeándose._

_En algún momento de la noche se habían unido los grupos, mezclando las mesas, y Bree había quedado entre Emmett y María. En ese instante lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo o le diera una especie de asco._

—_Me amas, Bree, acéptalo… _

—_No, amo el autorespeto, mi carrera, mi carro y mi vida. No a un imbécil egocéntrico que cree que su mayor logro es su chocolate que llama estómago._

—_El chocolate es bueno… tentador… —coqueteó él bajando su mano hasta quedar debajo de la mesa. Ella dio un respingo y se apartó._

—_No, no lo es —argumentó señalándolo con un dedo—. Es grasiento y francamente no sé qué demonios le ven…_

—_Oh, te lo mostraré… —le contestó él jalándola del asiento y llevándola a la pista de baile. Se veía que ella estaba peleando en cada paso, y que se rehusaba a tocarlo, hasta que él le dijo algo al oído y ella se rio y relajó._

_Edward giró para comentarle a Bella sobre ello, pero la encontró observándolos a ambos, también sonriendo ampliamente._

—_Emmett es algo más, ¿no es así? —preguntó divertida y él se carcajeó mientras sentía que ella lo abrazaba. Eso era algo que siempre amaba de Bella, la forma en que ella parecía ajustarse a él._

—_Es un imbécil… —comentó él abrazándola y mirándola fijamente. _

_La música cambió y Bella brincó de la silla._

—_Vamos a bailar, doctor, debemos celebrar porque hoy es su día… —Edward se rio y se levantó besándola sonoramente—. Aunque para mí, todos los días son sus días._

—_Diablos, Bella… —respondió pegándola a su cuerpo y arrastrándola a la pista de baile. _

_Ella se rio y lo abrazó con fuerza, hasta que llegaron junto con Emmett y Bree y comenzaron a bailar los cuatro, incluso intercambiándose parejas en algún momento. La mayoría del tiempo él observaba a Bella, quien se carcajeaba por las vueltas que Emmett le daba, o tirándola hacia atrás, hasta casi tocar el suelo. Eso hasta que algún comentario de Bree o un paso le desviaba su atención. _

_Después de un par de canciones, la tonada se volvió más lenta y él buscó a su mujer. Bella sonrió mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su barbilla._

_Comenzó a acariciar su espalda, mientras la pegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo._

—_Estoy contento de que por fin empezaremos a vivir, y ya no tendremos que depender de todos, podré dejar de verte limpiar mesas o arruinar tus manos… —dijo unos minutos después, cuando la tonada cambió. Negó con la cabeza y la apretó con más fuerza—. Podrás estudiar lo que deseas, mientras yo nos mantengo a ambos. Ahora es mi turno…_

_Bella se tensó y la sintió negar con la cabeza contra su pecho._

—_Debo seguir trabajando… —declaró._

—_Pero… —intentó interrumpirla._

—_Aún tengo deudas de la enfermedad de mi madre, no puedo dejar de pagarlas… —respondió sin mirarlo._

—_Yo podría costearlas —ofreció._

—_No, no puedes… —respondió acariciando su mejilla—. Esta es mi obligación, mi carga. No la tuya._

—_Bella…_

—_Esta noche no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, esta noche solamente debemos celebrar que tus sueños se están cumpliendo y que eres feliz, y que estamos juntos. Nada más… —La miró fijamente por unos segundos mientras decidía sobre ello y ella le sonrió—. Por favor._

_Él asintió y la abrazó con fuerza, antes de bajar su cabeza para besarla._

—_Quiero hacerte el amor… —propuso contra sus labios y la sintió estremecerse suavemente._

_Giró su cabeza mirando a Emmett que seguía bailando con Bree y caminó para despedirse de ambos._

—_Mañana hablaremos mejor, espero que no me dejes en la estocada —le dijo Emmett y él asintió—. Es una oportunidad de oro, porque trabajarás conmigo._

—_Vale —respondió uniendo sus puños y Bella los miró a ambos confundida. Se despidió rápidamente de los que vio en la mesa y salió con ella rumbo a casa unos minutos después._

_Cuando dejaron el local maldijo porque estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, dio un paso y sintió que las gotas caían contra su cara y su ropa, haciéndolo estremecerse._

—_Oh, demonios, ¡nunca conseguiremos un taxi con este clima! _

—_¿De qué hablaba Emmett? —preguntó Bella deteniéndose en la entrada del local y Edward parpadeó hacia ella, sin comprender de qué iba la pregunta, hasta que entendió._

—_Me está ofreciendo un trabajo en el Swedish Medical Center, una oferta de su padre. El sueldo es más que decente, muy bueno en realidad, y tendría posibilidad de ascender rápido. _

—_¿Seattle? —preguntó ella y él parpadeó, ya que por un momento pareció que su voz sonaba como un aullido aterrorizado. Imaginaba que era la lluvia—. Pensé que nos quedaríamos en California… —comentó en un susurro. Notó que estaba mojándose ahora, sus brazos e incluso su cabello, pero era como si ella no se percatara._

—_Podría quedarme en el Hospital de Stanford, me lo ofrecieron, pero estaría compitiendo con los seniors y los nuevos, seríamos demasiados y no podría obtener la jefatura tan rápidamente. En el Swedish trabajaría con Emmett, y es uno de los mejores hospitales de Seattle, además que Joseph es una leyenda, aprendería del mejor…_

—_Edward… —intentó interrumpirle._

—_Tal vez sea una señal que hayas abandonado ese trabajo, no hay nada que nos ate aquí. Ahora eres la esposa de un cirujano, hermosa, iremos a Seattle, será maravilloso._

—_No puedo hacer eso, no quiero regresar… —le contestó y él frunció el ceño._

—_Vamos, Bella, pensé que estarías más feliz que yo, conoces Seattle, viviste casi diez años allí…_

_Ella lo miró parpadeando un par de veces y él frunció el ceño, sin entender bien qué estaba sucediendo. En ese momento, sin embargo, un vestigio amarillo lo desconcentró y salió corriendo hacia la calle, ya que el taxi está desocupado._

—_¡Corre, cielo! —le gritó y ella se quedó un instante o dos paralizada, antes de salir detrás de él y dirigirse hacia el taxi._

_Cuando entraron, él la envolvió en sus brazos para que no comenzara a temblar, mientras daba el nombre del barrio, _Cherry Hill, _y el nombre del edificio donde se quedarían__. _

—_¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó ya que la sentía temblar. Ella negó con la cabeza y después se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, para asentir._

—_Sí, por favor. Abrázame y no me sueltes, no lo hagas…_

_Él sonrió y la apretó como lo pedía con un brazo, mientras con el otro apartaba el agua de sus caras. Ella estiró sus labios a la vez que comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, y un segundo después estaba besándolo. Edward gimió y la abrazó más fuerte, alzándola ligeramente para que se sentara en su regazo y fuera más cómodo. Sentía sus manos en su cabello, jalándolo y enredando sus hebras entre sus dedos; sus labios entre los suyos, cálidos en comparación con su cuerpo, a pesar que ese beso estaba cambiando esa situación rápidamente. Él abrió la boca y sintió cómo su lengua le invadía, sacó la suya para comenzar a combatir, mientras sentía que se estremecía, no por el clima o por la humedad de su alrededor, sino por ella, por su roce, por la presión en su pecho que acompañaba cada beso, por la forma en cómo lo tocaba._

_Unos minutos después, se movió para apoyarla contra el respaldar del asiento, sin dejar de besarla o tocarla. Bella tampoco parecía querer hacerlo, se pegaba más a su cuerpo, casi sin respirar, casi sin moverse, a veces solamente sus labios lo hacían, otros su cuerpo para pegarse más a él. En un momento se separó para que ambos respiraran y sintió que besaba su mandíbula, pero él no quería nada de eso, quería que lo tocara, quería que lo besara, no tenía suficiente de ello. _

_Quizás era la primera vez en toda su vida que pasaban besándose tanto tiempo en un carro, no le importaba el camino, el público o que sus labios ya le dolieran, y sabía que los de Bella estaban igual de hinchados e incluso que al día siguiente estarían rajados, ya que era muy sensible. Tampoco creía que eso le molestaría. Fue por esa razón que no sintió inmediatamente que habían llegado, ni siquiera por la forma en que el conductor llamaba su atención, aclarando su garganta y tosiendo._

—_¡Vale, ya llegaron, búsquense una jodida habitación! –gritó el hombre y tanto Bella como Edward saltaron del asiento y se giraron para ver al taxista—. Son setenta con ochenta y cinco._

_Alzaron las cejas y él buscó en su bolsillo encontrando un billete de veinte y uno de cinco. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero antes de poder siquiera alzar la mirada, Bella le había quitado el dinero de las manos y había completado con lo que tenía en su cartera._

—_Esta será la última vez… —prometió y sintió como ella acariciaba su cabello y besaba su cuello, impulsándolo a salir del auto._

—_No me importa, todo lo mío es tuyo, ¿no es eso uno de los votos? –le preguntó y él sonrió antes de salir del auto y jalarla de una mano, llevándola dentro del edificio. _

_Subieron al ascensor y él la arrinconó contra uno de los paneles para seguirla besando, mientras acariciaba su estómago y subía a sus pechos._

—_Tengo fantasías de esto, formándose desde que te vi… —Ella sonrió y lo abrazó, besándolo de nuevo. Cuando sonó el ascensor la jaló hacia dentro del apartamento, luchando por abrir la puerta mientras seguía acariciándola. _

_Cuando por fin entraron se tropezaron hasta el sofá mullido de la sala. Bella la había arreglado cómodamente, aunque casi sin muebles o adornos, solamente el sofá, una mesa de café y el televisor frente a ellos, y le había puesto unos cuantos cuadros para hacerla más humana, aunque no mucho. Igual parámetros había seguido en la cocina. En su despacho había sido distinto, se había esmerado en organizarlo, colocando estanterías de madera para que guardara sus tomos y un escritorio de pino, eso le había sorprendido en exceso, ya que lo hizo con su propio dinero y sabía que había sido oneroso, pero le había encantado y al parecer ver la sonrisa en sus labios cuando descubrió cuánto le había gustado había sido más que suficiente._

_La tiró contra el sofá, ya que no tenía el suficiente control para llegar a la habitación, y comenzó a desnudarla, besando cada parte que liberaba, le saco las botas y desabrochó sus jeans, pasó por su cintura y la sintió removerse y soltar una risilla._

—_¿Tienes cosquillas? ¿Quieres que tu cardiólogo particular acelere tu corazón? Sé cómo hacerlo funcionar después que se detenga._

_Soltó otra risilla mientras acariciaba su pecho y comenzaba a quitar su saco, para después jalar su corbata._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo tenías queriendo usar esa frase? –le preguntó ella desabrochando su camisa y pasando su mano por su pecho y estómago._

—_Mucho… _

—_¿Fue todo lo que deseabas? –se jugó ella y él le tocó la cintura buscando su cosquillas. Ella dio un respingo y comenzó a removerse evitándolo—. ¡No te atrevas! –exigió pero él la ignoró._

—_Di que fue sexy… —le amenazó él atormentándola con cosquillas, y escuchando como gritaba y se removía, pateando alrededor. _

—_¡No! —le respondió y él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

—_Vas a pagar por ello… —le amenazó mientras la lanzaba contra el mueble y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas. La escuchó gritar y desesperarse toda, a la vez que reía._

_Cuando terminaron estaba encima de ella, acariciando su mejilla, de alguna forma había conseguido en el proceso quitarle su blusa y brasier, dejándola desnuda a excepción de sus bragas, detalló sus senos por unos instantes, estaban blancos, sus aureolas rojas y lo llamaban, bajó para besarlos suavemente._

—_Eres tan hermosa —le susurró cuando se apartó, aún acariciando esa parte que ya había probado. _

_Bella lo miró por unos segundos y después se giró haciendo que fuera él quien quedara acostado contra su espalda. La piel de ambos estaba húmeda, por los restos de la lluvia, así como su cabello. Él observó como lo desnudaba a su vez, moviéndose para facilitarle el trabajo. Después, cuando terminó, se quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. _

—_Bella... —pidió acariciando su cuello—. Bésame..._

_Ella lo hizo, envolviéndolos entre su cabello mojado y oscuro. Edward gimió contra su boca, sus labios le ardían pero no le importaba, más bien la pegó más a su cuerpo. Su lengua lo rozaba, sus labios suaves le acariciaban y sintió que su pecho le invadía una emoción intensa, los besos de Bella siempre causaban ese efecto, dominándolo completamente. _

—_Eres tan perfecta... —le susurró contra sus labios, acariciando su cabello y bajando a su piel. _

_Ella acarició su pecho y después se despegó para besar su cuello. Él se sentó en el sofá y la apoyó contra el respaldo, bajando sus manos para quitar, con bastante dificultad, sus bragas._

_Movió su mano y la apoyó sobre su sexo causando que se sobresaltara._

_ —Edward… —susurró subiendo su cabeza al cielo y jadeando ligeramente. _

_ La besó del cuello mientras acariciaba, tocando su clítoris e introduciendo suavemente un dedo. Cuando la sintió removerse ligeramente lo profundizó. Había aprendido cómo complacerla, cómo prepararla y llevarla al orgasmo, sobre todo porque le había costado demasiado hacerlo al principio, y había sido más que frustrante para él, pero todo se resumía en un truco, había que estimularla, volverla tan loca como él estaba con ella._

_ Sintió que clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y movió su cara para besarla. Ella le respondió sin dudarlo, acariciando sus labios y permitiendo que le invadiera con su lengua, era su turno para devorarla. Incrementó sus embistes y la sintió temblar, mientras su dedo se mojaba por su excitación._

_ —Ya… —escuchó que Bella le susurraba contra sus labios y él negó con su cabeza mientras bajaba para rozar un pecho y comenzar a jugar con él con su lengua. Jadeó y con ello consiguió que él introdujera otro dedo, haciéndola gemir de nuevo._

_ Unos minutos después, volvió a besarla y se acomodó entre sus piernas, que inmediatamente envolvieron sus caderas._

—_Te amo, Bella… —le susurró mientras tomaba su cabello, disfrutando su suavidad y olor, era como seda y al estar mojado emitía el olor de su perfume. Tomó su miembro con la otra mano y lo introdujo lentamente, sintiendo como lo aprisionaba con sus piernas y jadeaba con los ojos cerrados._

_Sus movimientos primero fueron pausados, como sabía que les gustaba a ella, aunque a él lo mataran lentamente, cuando se trataba de Bella perdía el control la mayoría del tiempo, y quería poseerla completamente._

_Volvió a tomar sus labios, mientras la acariciaba._

—_Edward… —escuchó que suspiraba y eso solamente le hizo crecer su placer. La forma en como susurraba su nombre, con los ojos cerrados o abiertos, como si fuera lo que más anhelaba._

_Estuvo unos minutos así hasta que el placer fue demasiado, y doloroso y no podía seguir trabajando tan despacio, estaba a punto de volverse loco._

—_Hazlo… —rogó ella tomando su cabeza con una mano, la otra clavada en su espalda, y sus piernas aprisionándolo, a la vez que sentía que movía sus caderas debajo de él. Y él se rindió, arremetiendo más rápido, más profundo, sintiendo como cada punto de su cuerpo explotaba al entrar en su cuerpo, volviéndolo loco de placer y deseo._

_Rápido, más rápido de lo que esperaba, aunque hayan pasado otros minutos, sintió el orgasmo querer explotar de su ser. Se forzó a controlarse, ya que Bella no estaba allí, no aún, intensificando más los movimientos contra su clítoris y comenzando a besar el punto detrás de su oreja, el que sabía que la volvía loca._

—_Edward… —escuchó que lo llamaba unos minutos después. La miró sintiendo que sudaba y como las gotas caían contra su pecho—. Hazlo. Llega. Quiero sentirte explotar dentro de mí…_

—_Llega conmigo… —le rogó y la sintió jalarlo para besar su boca._

—_Te necesito… —le pidió mordiendo su labio inferior y sacando su lengua para rodar sus labios. _

_Ese fue todo el estimulo que necesitó para perder el control sin remedio. Jadeó, gritó, y diciendo su nombre varias veces, se corrió monumentalmente, cayendo contra su pecho totalmente devastado y sintiendo que ella acariciaba su espalda, no había dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento._

_Cuando pudo recuperarse los llevó a ambos a la ducha, se bañaron rápidamente y después la metió en la cama, abrazándola con fuerza, ambos aún desnudos debajo de las sábanas._

—_Lo siento… —escuchó que ella decía contra su pecho y él se apartó un poco para verla, totalmente confundido por sus palabras._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_No ser, no sé… no poder llegar todas las veces… Ser tan difícil en eso…_

_Él soltó una risa ligeramente irónica y besó su frente con amor._

—_Más bien seríamos los hombres quienes deberíamos disculparnos, lo tenemos fácil, explotamos y ya. Yo soy quién debe recompensarte, estoy en deuda. No es nada justo… —masculló frustrado, había pensado que ya había sabido todo sobre cómo complacerla. Quizás esa noche, y todas las emociones, influyeron de alguna forma._

—_¿En deuda? No… Me encanta, incluso cuando no llego, la sensación de tenerte dentro de mí, la emoción de ver tu rostro cuando llegas… —Sonrió mientras escondía su cara contra su pecho—. Es solo que a veces no puedo dejar de pensar… eso es todo. No es tu culpa, soy yo._

—_¿Y en qué estabas pensando? —le preguntó apretando el agarre de sus brazos._

—_Nada… —titubeó y apretó su agarre—. En que nada es importante cuando estoy a tu lado. ¿Crees que siempre es así? ¿Para los demás? —le preguntó cambiándole el tema tan rápidamente que él parpadeó aturdido._

_ —¿El sexo? —preguntó Edward divertido._

_ —No tengo punto de comparación, y al principio fue tan… —se detuvo y negó con la cabeza—… distinto, ¿crees que las demás sean así o serán más fáciles? —Le preguntó ella y giró la cabeza para verlo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Claro, sé que no lo sabrías… Ambos hemos estado solo con el otro, pero no sé si ansiarías alguna vez estar con alguien que no tuviera tantos problemas… que fuera más…_

_ Edward parpadeó y se acercó para besarla profundamente, sintiendo que ella respondía un poco lentamente y acariciando su cabello. _

_ —Nadie jamás seria mejor en esto, para mí, que tú… —le respondió acariciando su mejilla. _

_ —No lo sabes… —le reviró y él negó con la cabeza, sabiendo totalmente que esa declaración era mentira, ya que sí lo sabía, pero no podía decírselo._

_ Ella había asumido que ambos perdieron la virginidad juntos y él le había permitido pensar así, porque internamente hubiese querido que fuera de esa manera, lo había deseado desde siempre, pero ella no había sido ni su primera ni su única compañera de cama._

_ Había decidido que mientras ella no lo supiera esas mujeres no existían, no eran reales. No habían existido nunca. Y en realidad, él solamente había estado con ella, las demás no fueron nada, solo sexo anónimo e insatisfactorio. Bella lo era todo, con ella había hecho el amor, cada vez. Además, no era como si alguna vez fuera a estar con alguien más, eso era simplemente imposible, por lo que no tenía porqué saberlo._

_ —Bella… —susurró contra sus labios y unió sus frentes—. Nunca, jamás, desearé a otra mujer como lo hago contigo, ¿entiendes? O amaré a alguien más que a ti, ¿cómo podría? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida…_

_ —No sé qué haría sin ti… —escuchó que ella decía en casi un susurro._

_ —Nunca lo averiguarás —le respondió inmediatamente. Ambos quedaron callados por unos minutos, y él estaba cabeceando ya que imaginaba que ella había caído rendida._

—_¿Te haría feliz? —preguntó ella en voz baja, tanto que se forzó para entenderla._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó él acariciando su espalda desnuda._

—_Seattle, trabajar en el Swedish Medical Center. ¿Es algo que necesitas?_

—_¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ya no mendigaríamos comida, o sufriríamos por alguna privación, todo sería perfecto, Bella, por fin. Eso me haría más que completamente feliz…_

_La volvió a sentir tensarse, y frunció el ceño. Iba a preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo, cuando la sintió alzarse y besar sus labios por unos instantes. La miró interrogante._

—_Entonces hagámoslo… Mi doctor, cardiólogo del Swedish… _

Edward parpadeó y se levantó mirando fijamente a Bella. Con una mezcla completa de horror y terror. Había olvidado completamente ese día, la verdad había estado medianamente borracho o porque lo había ignorado.

—No querías volver a Seattle. ¿Por qué diablos no dijiste nada? —le preguntó aunque sabía que no recibiría ningún tipo de respuesta. Tal vez su vida hubiese sido distinta. Ella era más feliz allá, quizás, sino hubieran vuelto no habría existido Bill y no estarían donde estaban ahora. Negó con la cabeza y deseó golpearse a sí mismo—. Deja de engañarte a ti mismo.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho con mi paciente? —Escuchó que le preguntaban y parpadeó dejando de repetir una y otra vez, uno de los principales momentos en los que había actuado como un imbécil. Y que había olvidado.

Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta, para encontrarse a James mirándolo con ojos encendidos, detrás de las gafas con marco negro.

—Te doy una simple dirección y me la jodes al extremo que necesita medicación. ¡Te estás metiendo con mi Nobel, Masen! —se quejó mientras estudiaba a Bella.

—No estoy de humor para tratar con tus peculiaridades enfermas, James, solamente quiero saber que todo está bien con ella —espetó y lo vio alzar las manos clamando una inocencia que sabía estaba lejos de sentir.

—Bueno, entonces qué sucedió… —le comentó acercándose para tomar su presión arterial. Algo que Edward había hecho ya un par de veces.

—Las cosas se jodieron y estalló —le respondió mientras se incorporaba manteniéndose sentado al lado de Bella.

—¿Y no te pareció lo suficientemente importante como para llamarme? —le reprochó cabreándose—. Vengo a hacerle la revisión nocturna de rutina, o como lo llaman el imbécil de Jacob y Bella, "recibir cena gratis", ¡y me encuentro que estalló el Apocalipsis durante la tarde y yo, su médico de cabecera, ignorando el tema! ¡Mierda, Edward, voy a pedirle al abogado ese que ella tiene que tramite una orden de alejamiento para ti!

—Y eso sería lo último que harías con las pelotas atadas a tu cuerpo —lo amenazó ferozmente—. Te tendría que dejar eunuco tan solo por haberlo sugerido…

James se cubrió sus partes rápidamente mientras lo miraba resignado.

— ¡Hombre, estás con SPM! Demasiado emocional para mí gusto…

—¿Saben qué? Me cansé, se joden, yo tengo más derecho de estar aquí que ustedes, y me aguantarán.

Ambos se giraron y encontraron a Jacob parado en el portal del cuarto, los veía con frustración, mientras se acercaba a Bella. A ella, en cambio, la miraba con tanto afecto que algo en Edward se estremeció y explotó, encontrando a su chivo expiatorio perfecto.

—Escúchame bien, porque creo que no he aclarado este punto contigo todavía y es importante que lo entiendas —espetó Edward, imaginaba que enfatizaría más si se levantara de la cama, pero tenerla cerca era demasiado para abandonarla—. Bella es mía, así en este momento estemos separados o lo que sea, o que esté quedándose en esa casa, provisionalmente. Puede que pienses que podrías llegar a tener alguna posibilidad por la situación, puedes pensar que lo estás haciendo bien al hacerte el preocupado por ella, pero es preferible que te vayas bajando de esa nube, porque si no, estaré más que gustoso de bajarte de una patada en el culo.

Jacob sonrió, literalmente subió la cabeza, intercambió una mirada con James y después sonrió displicente, cabreándolo aún más.

—Niños, niños, tengo una paciente aquí —interrumpió James cualquier respuesta que viniera de Jacob—. Háganme el favor de seguir esta instructiva discusión a la que en unos momentos me incorporaré en otro lugar, preferiblemente, lo más alejado de ella posible.

Ambos lo miraron con deseos de acribillarlo, pero salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala. Jacob entró primero y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Aún se veía divertido, pero estaba más serio que antes.

—Primero, no creo que provisionalmente separados sea lo que Bella tiene en mente, lo último que supe fue que para ella es bastante permanente y un abogado está trabajando con bastante esfuerzo, como si fuera algo personal, en apartar tu patético trasero de ella. Segundo; no, no estoy interesado en ella, te lo hubiera respondido en cualquier momento si te hubieses dignado solamente a preguntarlo, en vez de hacer esa excusa burda de advertencia.

—Y espero que continúe así, espero que ni siquiera tengas un mal pensamiento hacia ella, porque estoy seguro que te lo arrancaré del cerebro.

—La verdad parece un poco, no sé, ¿incestuoso? Tener esos pensamientos con Bella… —se rio entre dientes y Edward bufó.

—¡Bill no es el padre de Bella! —explotó él tirando un golpe a la pared de la sala.

—Sí, lo sé, y aunque me resulte lastimoso aceptar, hubiese sido un mejor padre que el que tuvo, y cabe destacar que en la escala de valor de una persona, Bill tiene el peor porcentaje según mi cuaderno —indicó Jacob mirándolo—. Pero por lo menos ahora entiendo que hubiera sido mil veces mejor que el tal Charlie. ¡Por Dios, qué cabrón de mierda!

—¿Qué más sabes de Charlie? —le preguntó Edward tensándose. Odiaba el hecho que él o cualquiera supiera algo de Bella.

—¿Qué más quieres que sepa? ¿No estabas conmigo en ese maldito cementerio? Es obvio que fue un maldito padre, su madre se la llevó porque él no se iba a hacer cargo de ella cuando se marchara, su madre le temía de tal manera que no quería que ni se acercara a ellas, Bella es huérfana a pesar que él todavía está con vida, y lo cierto es que después de esto entiendo lo que me dijo hace un tiempo, comprendo completamente eso de que es mejor tener un padre como Bill a uno al que no le importas una mierda…

James se aclaró la garganta interrumpiéndolos, estaba acomodado contra la pared, con sus brazos entrelazados sobre su estómago, al parecer llevaba allí algún tiempo.

—Muy informativa la charla familiar, pero ¿podría alguno de ustedes explicarme qué sucedió? Necesito hacer mi evaluación. ¿Qué demonios pasó con Bella? Su tensión arterial está normal. ¿Qué síntomas presentó?

—Parecía que se estuviera ahogando, que no pudiera respirar —comentó Edward tenso—, Esme dice que entró en una especie de ataque de pánico, pero yo creo que fue algo más físico y quería saber si eso puede ser producto de su condición.

—No lo creo, Edward —señaló James enderezándose—. Bella está reaccionando al tratamiento, no hay reverso aquí, cualquier sintomatología debería ser nueva, no puede pertenecer a la anemia.

—Te diré lo que fue, fue su madre que vino a torturarla un poco más —espetó Jacob gruñendo—. La chica la cuida, pasa años trabajando y luchando por su enfermedad y ella le paga matándose mientras le decía que Bella que la debería haber abortado y que la dejara morir en paz. Esa mujer debía haber desaparecido del planeta tierra desde años atrás, o quizás nunca haber nacido, no trajo nada bueno con ella, solamente destrucción y muerte. ¿La viste? —preguntó mirando ahora a Edward fijamente—. ¿Viste cómo se culpaba a sí misma? Ya entiendo toda esa idiotez que tanto repite sobre justicia divina…

—¿Justicia divina? —preguntó Edward mirándolo fijamente. Ella se lo había dicho una vez pero él lo había ignorado.

—Ya sabes, la estupidez que está en su cabeza sobre que lo que se hace hay que pagarlo… —espetó Jacob bufando con fuerza—. No sé quién demonios le metió eso en la cabeza.

—Yo lo hice… —respondió él pasando una mano por la cabeza, recordando que se lo había dicho una vez.

—A ver, ¿de qué están hablando? —preguntó James y Edward escuchó como Jacob le informaba sobre lo sucedido en el cementerio.

Él escuchó la versión de Jacob mitad consciente, mitad perdido en el hecho de lo que acababa de descubrir. Eso fue hasta que volvió a ver a Jacob, parpadeó aturdido.

—Y ella asume que la mató, ¡qué la mató! ¿Puedes creerlo? —espetó negando con la cabeza.

—No lo hizo —advirtió Edward, sin necesidad, ya que Jacob se veía más seguro de lo que él había estado cuando habló con Esme, lo cual era otra estocada; un extraño, alguien que no la conocía como él debería, hablaba con mayor seguridad de la que él había presentado. Lo miró parpadear y quedarse pensativo, como si esa defensa le hubiese afectado de alguna forma, después negó con la cabeza—. La responsabilidad es algo tan intrínseco a nuestra clase, que a veces sentimos que jalamos el gatillo, cortamos una vena o dimos un medicamento prohibido… —Negó con la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado, aunque era un gesto más mecánico que verdadero

—No tienes que defenderla por mí, Edward, sé quién es Bella.

—Bah, y si lo hizo, ¿cuál es el problema? —interrumpió James encogiéndose de hombros. Edward negó con la cabeza. Jacob frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué? Es la ley de la vida. De todas maneras la mujer hubiera muerto, tenía un cáncer terminal, ¡joder! Ya había sacado número para la entrevista con San Pedro desde el momento en que falló el trasplante, un poco antes un poco después no hace diferencia… —Edward rodó los ojos y James soltó una risilla. Así era el imbécil, tan amoral que uno no sabía cuándo se burlaba o cuándo decía la verdad—. Es decir que la madre era una muy mala versión de la madre de Psicosis… —concluyó dejando de burlarse.

—Una mezcla entre esa y la de Tira a mamá del tren —se burló Jacob.

—Y el padre es un bastado. Y el esposo la engaña y se acuesta con malas versiones de psicópatas enfermeras, abandonándola a su suerte. —Pasó una mano por su cabello, un poco mecánicamente y levantó los ojos al cielo—. Bella, puedo curar infecciones de sangre, no hacer milagros. Lo siento, pequeña. Esto se sale totalmente de mi liga.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, y los giró tan fuertemente que por un instante temió que se salieran de sus orbitas. Sin embargo, el ambiente de la habitación había cambiado. Se había vuelto más tenso, y giró la cabeza para enfocarse en Jacob. Había bajado la cabeza y fruncía profundamente el ceño, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

—¿Jacob? —escuchó que James le preguntaba, con tono preocupado.

—Es por eso por lo que te fuiste. Por eso la abandonaste. —Negó con la cabeza—. Allí estaba yo, incluso diciéndole que te morías por sus huesos, que te diera otra oportunidad y tú la habías engañado.

Edward parpadeó, enderezándose para enfrentarlo. A pesar que aún con toda su altura, Jacob le llevaba unos cuantos de diferencia.

—No veo que esto sea de tu incumbencia.

—¿Qué quieres aquí, Edward? Ahora entiendo por qué está tan determinada a conseguir el divorcio, eres un verdadero hijo de puta.

—No me vengas a hablar de Bella, ¡tú no la conoces! —le informó levantando un dedo y apuntando su pecho con un dedo.

—No, el que al parecer no la conoce eres tú si crees que ella te perdonaría alguna vez algo así. O por lo menos soportaría verte. Ahora lo entiendo todo…

Edward se lanzó hacia adelante, como si quisiera partirle cada hueso de su cuerpo, por razón a esas últimas palabras, aún sabiendo que las merecía no las aceptaba, ni jamás aceptaría el hecho de que en algún momento ella no soportara siquiera verlo.

—Bien, niños, creo que nos estamos caldeando —indicó James intentando calmar los ánimos, sin éxito, por lo que cambió la estrategia sobre la marcha—: Le voy al fortachón súper entrenado…

—Lárgate de mi casa —le indicó Jacob a Edward mirándolo fijamente.

—Jódete, mi mujer está aquí, no la abandonaré.

—No, ya lo hiciste —le aseguró el moreno negando con la cabeza—. Te fuiste y la dejaste sola, enferma y a punto del suicido. ¡Aplaudamos a Edward Masen! Vas a ganar el premio al mejor esposo. ¿Sabes lo que dejaste? ¿Te lo digo? ¡Ella estaba sola! ¡Sola, enferma y desesperada! Maldita sea, ¡este día se va a acabar el mundo ya que evidentemente un Dios jodido debe odiarme, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Bill, eres un bastardo y no mereces estar cerca de ella!

Edward negó con la cabeza e intentó ignorarlo, pasando de él para volver a su puesto en el cuarto junto a Bella, no deseaba que despertara sola.

—No, para allá no vas —insistió Jacob tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo hacia la pared.

Edward embistió contra él rápidamente, lanzándolo en vez a él a la pared, causando que botara todo el aire.

—¡No te metas en esto! ¡Bella es mí mujer!

—¿Tu mujer? Perdiste tu maldito derecho cuando la dejaste, imbécil. Pero ya ella no está sola. ¡No lo está! Nunca más tendrá que buscar migajas de ti. No lo permitiré.

—Jacob, detente —escuchó que James decía pero ambos lo ignoraban.

—¡Eres un cabrón y Bella se va de aquí hoy mismo! ¡Conmigo!—explotó Edward sintiendo como Jacob lo pateaba y empujaba lanzándole un derechazo contra su estómago.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —espetó Jacob yéndose hacia adelante para volver a golpearlo, aunque en ese momento James se metió bloqueándolo con su propio cuerpo.

—¡Dejen la pendejera! —gritó y Edward se lanzó hacia Jacob, golpeando a James en el acto—. ¡Ah, maldita sea, mis lentes! —gritó él cuando del impulso estos cayeron al suelo—. ¡Son los que mejor me quedan, demonios! ¡Mis lentes de ligue! ¡Si me los quebraron les partiré la madre a ambos! Jodidos niños, idiotas, peleando por idioteces. ¡Mis lentes!

Se quejaba como un niño en un berrinche escolar haciendo que Edward y Jacob lo miraran ligeramente perplejos. Edward fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Bella se va de esta casa hoy —reviró y Jacob lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mortalmente.

—¿Acaso conoces a tu esposa? —le espetó—. Tengo dos años viéndola y apenas unos meses tratándola de verdad y sé más de ella de lo que tú alguna vez sabrás.

—Solamente porque ella compartió una que otra cosa… —indicó él apresuradamente.

—No, Edward, ella no tiene que compartir nada —le interrumpió—. Nada. ¿No lo ves? ¿O es que después de tanto tiempo aún no lo entiendes? ¿No conoces en nada en tu mujer? ¿Cómo demonios se mantuvieron casados tantos años?

—Claro, yo soy el culpable de todo, ¿no es así? —se defendió Edward yéndose por la tangente. Jacob se carcajeó, aunque el sonido surgió tosco.

—Metiste tu pene en otra vagina, creo que ese es un gran indicio. ¿No lo crees tú? Y después vienes acá a exigir, ¡por Dios, a exigir que yo no me acerque a ella!

—Tiene un punto, Edward, no lavas y no prestas la batea, no me parece un buen comportamiento deportivo —expuso James levantándose del suelo y limpiando los lentes, que al parecer permanecían intactos.

—Vete a la mierda —explotó Edward y James sonrió ampliamente mientras apartaba sus manos como si se limpiara de su participación de la pelea.

—¿Quieres que te diga unas cosas de tu esposa? Siempre está a la defensiva, ¿lo sabes? No sabe cuándo puede recibir un golpe, lo cual es lógico después de la mierda que contó de su madre y de su padre, pero es bastante obvio incluso sin saberlo. Prefiere cuidar y no ser cuidada, ¿por qué crees que sucede eso?

—Ella tiene un alma caritativa… —respondió Edward frustrado y Jacob se carcajeó en su cara.

—No, ella es un ser egoísta, eso es lo que es, cuando tú das y no recibes, controlas, ¿no lo sabías? Controlas información, controlas afecto, controlas acercamiento.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Es más fácil esperar por lo peor que rendirse a lo mejor, es más fácil controlar el afecto porque eso significa que si te lo quitan no te hará daño, te proteges antes que te dañen. Le es difícil confiar en alguien y contigo bajó la guardia.

—Lo sé… —masculló Edward frustrado, eso lo sabía completamente.

—¿Y aun así la engañaste? —Le dijo y negó con la cabeza—. Sabes, te lo digo a primera mano, la confianza no se recobra después que es arrebatada, pueden pasar años y aún seguir igual de jodida que antes. Ella no te quiere aquí. Nunca te llamó, Edward, estaba casi muerta y no te buscó. La cagaste, acepta tu derrota, no vengas aquí después de todo a buscar algo que ya no puedes tener.

Edward lo miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—Lamentablemente lo sé, más de lo que imaginas —le espetó y negó con la cabeza a su vez.

—Esto sucedió porque el imbécil es un frustrado —respondió James encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose de nuevo en la conversación—. Si cuando estábamos en la universidad intentaba sonsacarlo para que se acostara con cualquiera ya que era el momento indicado. Pero él no lo hizo, nunca, siempre rindiendo homenaje y celibato a Bella. Menos mal que después se espabiló un poco, y estuvo con más mujeres, pero igual, le quedaron las ansias libertinas contenidas, y ahora viene la crisis de los treinta. La verdad es que la monogamia está sobrevaluada…

Edward rodó los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—No sabes qué mierda dices, James, de todas las mujeres que me he acostado, Bella siempre ha sido la única. Siempre.

—¿Mujeres?

Los tres se quedaron paralizados y Edward giró para encontrarse a Bella parada contra la pared. Estaba pálida y lo miraba fijamente a él, parpadeando aturdida. Él sintió que el alma se le caía al piso.

—Tranquila, Bella, solamente metió su verga donde no debe una vez post matrimonio. Eso es al menos lo que él confesó, y lúcido además, aunque después se lo sonsaqué borracho, pero en verdad con Edward no hace mucha diferencia, miente igual de mal tanto sobrio como tomado. Bueno existió otra situación… en que quiso hacer un intento, pero tal vez no debería contar ya que no pertenece al género femenino. Emmett aún me debe las fotos, el muy bastardo.

—¿Mujeres? —repitió Bella como si no hubiera escuchado que James hablaba y Edward hundió los hombros con pesar.

"_Lo siento"_, quiso decirle pero las palabras no pudieron salir de sus labios.

* * *

A Gise, encontraremos el equilibrio entre las 3, si no Hallmark, ya te lo estoy diciendo.

A Gine por estar allí y betear hasta casi la una de la mañana. Soy una mala autora.

A Paola, por leer cada una de las palabras, documentos, su asesoría médica y por estar allí

Y a Elisa, por sus consejos, guías, y funciones psicológicas. Gracias por todo ;=).

_**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**_

_Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D_


	17. Fuiste tú

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos. _

_Soundtrack: Fuiste tú, de Ricardo Arjona y Gaby Moreno, __ www . youtube watch?v=I9cCPQVPv8o_

"… _Fuiste tú, la luz del neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,  
me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada.  
Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,  
queriendo despertar pensando cómo no quisiera.  
Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…  
Fuiste tú.  
Qué fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,  
cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque  
que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.  
Así se disfraza el amor para su conveniencia,  
aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas y dejando al tiempo la estocada a muerte.  
Nada más que decir, solo queda insistir…"__  
_

* * *

Edward se estremeció y tragó grueso mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, sintió que su mano temblaba, lo cual no ayudaba para nada la situación. Jamás pensó que se lo diría y mucho menos que ella se enteraría así.

—Puedo explicarte… —le rogó con un tono llegando ya a la desesperación.

—¿Mujeres? —volvió a preguntar Bella, que se había vuelto inclusive más pálida.

—¿Será qué en verdad no entiende? —escuchó que James preguntaba, pero ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la cabeza para enviarle una mirada asesina.

—Bella…

Ella jadeó y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas? —preguntó apoyándose contra la pared, sus ojos húmedos, pero de nuevo había control en sus gestos. Y él se estremeció, ya que le recordó el día, no mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la había abandonado. La misma postura, la misma dureza en su cuerpo, apoyándose contra una suficiente plana, la misma mirada.

_"Qué estúpido he sido"_, se acusó en silencio. En ese instante se había vanagloriado en que ella no había sentido nada por ninguna de las idioteces que había soltado en ese momento, que por eso ni siquiera había flaqueado mientras le decía que ya no le amaba y que la dejaba. Ahora, sabía que era distinto. Ahora, que todo se había ido a la mierda y parecía tan tarde.

—No lo entiendes… —confesó totalmente desesperado, sentía que sus ojos se humedecían e ignoró a todos los demás de la habitación, solamente una le preocupaba.

—Edward… —pidió ella en un susurró ahogado y él cerró los ojos. Le debía la verdad. Se lo debía todo.

—Dos. Antes que estuviéramos juntos. Nadie más.

—Y Renata… —le agregó y él asintió.

—Y el travesti, no lo olvides. Que tenga manzana de Adam no significa que lo saques de la cuenta, dado que tu lengua entró en su garganta.

—Cállate, James, maldición, ¡cierra la jodida boca! —escupió mirándolo con furia y después giró de nuevo a Bella, quien seguía en la misma posición—. Fue antes de nosotros, y después… Yo… Bella…

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué…? —La vio cerrar los ojos y de nuevo arañaba la pared. Se maldijo a sí mismo con más fuerza. Sí él hubiese sabido qué significaba ese gesto, si él la hubiera conocido… nunca se habría ido esa noche, jamás la hubiese abandonado y no estarían en el limbo que ahora se encontraban—¿Creías que te iba a odiar, Edward? ¿Qué no te iba a aceptar? Yo estaba segura que… que tenías otras mujeres, que no me estabas esperando… Fuiste tú quien dijo distinto.

—Yo… —Negó con la cabeza y maldijo por lo bajo—. ¿Pueden darme un poco de privacidad? —les gruñó a ambos pero Jacob lucía como si quisiera matarlo y James tenía el brillo depredador en la mirada, ni de coña se iría de allí antes que corriera sangre, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber eso.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó ella ignorando totalmente al público y él parpadeó.

—Porque no significaron nada para mí. Solamente tú eras la importante. No eran nada…

Ella le miró confundida y cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a respirar con fuerza.

—Deja de decir que no son nada. ¡Deja de decirlo! —gritó ella y él se estremeció. Pocas veces en su vida la había escuchado siquiera alzar la voz—. Yo… Yo…

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que el hombre fuera eunuco? —escuchó que James explotaba y dio un paso hacia el rubio—. ¿Qué se pusiera un cinturón de castidad por las dudas se te ocurriera que querías dejarlo entrar en tu vida? ¿Qué te esperara mientras lo mantenías en el limbo? Es un reverendo idiota, pero no es un maldito chucho al que puedes chasquearle los dedos para que venga moviendo la cola.

—Mantente fuera de esta conversación. Más bien, lárguense a la mierda —les gritó él a ambos.

—¡No! —escuchó que Jacob ladraba—. Eres tú quien tiene que irse.

—No, al revés —indicó James, y ante todo, sin nadie esperárselo, tomó a Jacob del antebrazo y lo sacó del apartamento. Le dijo algo, pero él no pudo escuchar ya que estaba muy concentrado mirando a Bella. Dio un paso hacia ella.

—No… —susurró ella, subiendo un brazo como si con eso evitara que la tocara. Detrás de ellos, la puerta sonó como si hubiese sido cerrada y contra todo pronóstico, James volvió a entrar en la habitación.

—Bien, ¿dónde quedamos? Ah, sí, en lo del perro. Tú estabas a cientos de kilómetros de distancia —le indicó a Bella, llegando a su lado—. Estabas lejos jugando a ser María Teresa de Calcuta con tu madre y le habías dado porras sin anestesia y sin demasiadas explicaciones. Le comunicaste que no ibas a ir… solo eso y que se jodiera. ¿Tuviste en cuenta que te estaba esperando? No ¿Pensaste por un instante lo que significaba para él? No ¿Tienes idea de lo que lo jodimos Emmet y yo por ser un jodido nenazas? Por supuesto que no, porque la princesa solo pensaba en sí misma, en encerrarse en la torre del dolor dejando a todos afuera. ¿Qué creías? Tengo malas noticias para ti, Bella, la vida trascurre a pesar de que estés congelada, el mundo sigue girando, la gente sigue viviendo, Edward vivió o mejor dicho, sobrevivió lo mejor que pudo —continuó James. Ella simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea, James! —explotó Edward, pero James ya estaba lanzado y era como un misil aire—tierra en busca del blanco. ¡Imparable!

—¿Qué te molesta, Bella? ¿Qué su pene no se hubiese quedado en sus pantalones? ¿Qué es hombre y no el blandengue que pensabas? ¿Qué tuviera una vida más allá de la nada que le ofrecías? ¿Qué te superara y siguiera adelante en lugar de enroscarse en un rincón cuando lo alejaste? ¿Qué? ¡Qué! —gritó y ella se estremeció a la vez que comenzó a respirar más aceleradamente mientras negaba con la cabeza con mayor intensidad.

—Aléjate de ella —advirtió Edward, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse, James parecía un ángel vengador.

—No es eso… No es eso… —balbuceó ella y James se acercó hasta casi hablarle al oído.

—¿Y qué es entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

—¡Qué me haya engañado! —le gritó mirando a Edward—. Tantos años… desde el principio…

Él la miró con frustración, intentó controlar su temperamento, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—No puedes decirlo en serio, Bella, ¡no puedes hablar condenadamente enserio! Cuando me lo has ocultado todo desde el principio…

—Yo fui buena contigo, nunca te mentí…

—Tenemos una cuestión de dialéctica aquí —advirtió el rubio— Omitiste y esa también es una forma de engaño, evitaste contarle lo de tu madre…

—¡Eso no era su problema! —interrumpió vehementemente ella y Edward jadeó.

—Era tú problema, Bella, por supuesto que eso lo vuelve en el mío… —indicó dando un paso hacia ella—. Yo quería todo el combo, te quería ti. En cambio, me diste una pequeña parte, solamente eso compartiste, dejándome siempre a la expectativa y lleno de dudas.

Ella se carcajeó, pero fue una risa que surgió medio histéricamente.

—¿Sí? —le inquirió con una voz tan ronca que le hizo estremecer—. ¿Estás seguro de eso? Tú… todo lo querías perfecto, maravilloso, cuando algo no lo era, no podías con ello. Lo borrabas, simplemente lo hacías desaparecer, como si nunca hubiera existido. No tienes piedad y no perdonas, ni siquiera a ti mismo. Necesitabas el ideal tanto como respirar, necesitabas que te antepusieran siempre y yo no daba la talla, por eso me esforcé, porque sabía la consecuencia de eso. Pero yo te amaba y luché todo el tiempo para ser la persona que deseabas a tu lado, para filtrar todo lo malo y protegerte, para ayudarte a armar esa burbuja en la que necesitabas vivir. Hasta que me enfermé y ya no me dieron las fuerzas para hacerlo… y entonces me percibiste tal y cual era, Edward.

—No fue así…

—¿No? ¿Por qué entonces tienes que callarte todo? ¿Por qué no significan nada las mujeres con las que te acostaste? ¿Por qué solamente es real cuando yo lo sé?

Él parpadeó y negó con la cabeza mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, como si cada una de esas palabras le estuviese golpeando una parte fundamental de su ser.

—Tú usas a las personas —le acusó con el ceño fruncido, apartándose un paso de la pared y dirigiéndose hacia él—. Las idealizas y cuando no responden tal y como deseas, las desechas. Yo lo sabía, por eso cuide tanto esto, pero nadie puede mantenerse a la altura de tus expectativas, no es humanamente posible, y por eso me desechaste al final…

—Estás equivocada… —gruñó él con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde está tu madre, Edward? —le inquirió y él negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que el corazón se quebraba.

—Eso fue diferente.

—¿Lo fue? —Le preguntó tragando grueso—. Para mí no lo parece. ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado sin verla?

James la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, casi empujándola.

—No entras en el meollo del asunto, Bella —recalcó, pero ella se apartó.

—Pero es el meollo del asunto, lo es.

—¡Mi madre no tiene nada que ver en esto!

—Tu madre engañó a tu padre, hasta que tu padre se enteró y la dejó…

—Lo sé…

—Entonces, con quién…

—¡No quiero hablar de eso! —gritó pateando una silla y ella se estremeció, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Entonces hablemos de otras cosas —le exigió ella, explotando—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en perdonar a Emmet por apartarse de su padre y largarse para seguir su carrera con sus propias armas? ¿Estuviste ahí para él? No; no le diste el apoyo que necesitaba, su mundo se derrumbaba, pero argumentaste hasta el cansancio en contra de que lo intentara. Cuando finalmente se fue, la relación que tenían se diluyó, se transformó en el intercambio de unos cuantos mails por año y nada más ¿Por qué, Edward? Piénsalo fríamente —Bella tomó aire después de la andanada verbal.

—Estás siendo irracional, Bella —bramó

—Te vi hacerlo una y otra vez, Edward, no me digas que soy irracional. ¿Cómo podía confiar alguna vez en ti cuando desechas a todos los que no cumplen tus expectativas? —le susurró con la voz rota.

—No estás siendo justa, no fuiste sincera en esta relación y lo sabes… —le respondió con la misma tonalidad de su voz.

Escucharon a James aplaudir y ambos giraron para mirarlo.

—Hermosa actuación, muñeca —le dijo con tono sarcástico—. Solamente te falta gritar: ¡Corten! Y ya estamos… grabamos un gran capítulo de la telenovela.

—Déjalo ya, James —ordenó tajante Edward.

El rubio ni siquiera se inmutó y avanzó hacia ella tomándola del brazo.

—¿Y ahora qué? Ya largaste la chorrada y ahora: ¿qué? ¿Qué sucede en tu cabeza? ¿Eres de piedra acaso?

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —espetó Edward acercándose y tratando de liberarla de su agarre, sin lograrlo.

—¿Qué sucede en esa cabeza tuya? —continuó—. ¿Te hizo daño y no tienes nada que decir, solo justificaciones de parquin barato?

Ella gritó y se apartó de James, pero él volvió a tomarla, apretándola, aunque se veía que ella luchaba con ello. Miró a Edward.

—Claro que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —insistió apretándola y ella gimió.

—¡Me lastimó! —le gritó—. ¿Estás contento ahora?

—Ouch, pobrecita, la lastimaron… el nene malo se portó mal y le hizo pupa —se burló sosteniéndola con fuerza—. ¡Vamos, muñeca, qué puedes hacerlo mejor, sincérate de una vez por todas! —Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de furia mientras luchaba contra el agarre de James, cuanto más se debatía por escapar, más fuerte la sostenía el rubio—. Díselo…

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! —le recriminó, pero de alguna manera el dique se había roto y girándose hacia Edward exclamó—: ¡Odio que te hayas ido, yo luché porque te quedaras. ¡Yo estaba enferma, Edward y tú no te diste cuenta! ¡Yo te necesitaba! —le gritó casi quedándose sin voz y él se quedó estático—. Te lo di todo y cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, tú no me diste nada… Me descartaste

—Yo lo intente…

—¡Y tocaste su cabello! —gritó ella apartándose de James y tomando un portavaso de madera se lo lanzó impactándoselo en la mitad del pecho, haciendo que se callara. Él dio un paso hacia atrás, a causa del golpe, pero no podía dejar de mirarla—. ¡A esa condenada mujer, a ese asco de perra! —continuó—. La tocaste, la besaste y oliste su cabello, excitado. —Él comenzó a negar con la cabeza—. ¡No te atrevas a negarlo porque lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Eso era solo mío, Edward, mío y tú lo arruinaste! ¡Me arruinaste!

—¿Qué? —preguntó y ella se acercó para lanzarle algo más, ni siquiera lo vio, sintió el golpe pero estaba demasiado perplejo para notarlo. Ella estaba roja de la furia, y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—¡Te acostaste con ella, y después me dejaste diciendo que no me amabas! ¡Mirándome a la cara y diciéndome que no había otra cuando todo tu maldito cuerpo olía a ella! ¡No habías terminado de cerrar la puerta y te llamó para que llegaras pronto! —chilló saltando hacia él, aunque antes de impactar un paso hacia él, James la atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Bienvenida al planeta tierra, Bella, te extrañábamos —escuchó que James balbuceaba—. Pero al final todos te dejan, ¿no es así? —Le preguntó aunque Edward no lo escuchó.

Estaba sin palabras, sin movimientos y casi sin respiración. Era como si hubiese entrado en su propio infierno y no tenía forma de salir de allí. Y se lo merecía, se merecía esas acusaciones, aunque más que todo, ni siquiera había considerado que ella se sentía así, lo cual solamente tenía que ver en lo mucho que había pensado sobre ello. Había pensado en él, en cómo se sentiría, no en ella.

—Tu madre te deja, tu padre nunca te quiso… Edward…

—Me dejo… —completó ella y él negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es así, estoy aquí… —intentó intervenir.

—Tal vez pediste demasiado —le interrumpió James—. Dios sabe que es una mierda vivir con alguien con un palo incrustado en el culo.

Ella jadeó y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cabello, caminando alrededor, aunque cojeando era mejor decir, al parecer no le importaba el dolor.

—¿Y al final de qué sirvió? —Insistió James—. ¿Tanta lucha, tanto silencio, tanta exigencia sobre estar atento a lo que todos a tu alrededor deseaban…?

—Solamente les di lo que necesitaban… —escuchó que ella respondía.

—Y no cambio absolutamente en nada el resultado, ¿no lo dejamos claro ya?

—Oh Dios… oh Dios… —susurró bajando la cabeza y comenzando a temblar.

Podría jurar que vio a James suspirar cuando ella comenzó a soltar gritillos y caminar hacia otra parte de la sala. De repente, comenzó a tirar las sillas contra el suelo.

—Gracias a Dios… —masculló James.

Edward se impulsó hacia ella, para hacer que dejara de romper las cosas, pero James la atrapó.

—¿Qué mierda está mal contigo, psicópata? —le exigió empujándolo y dándole un derechazo que lo tiró hacia la pared.

Intentó de nuevo atajarla, pero James volvió a atraparlo.

—¡Déjala, maldita sea, déjala! —le insistió jalándolo y pegándolo contra la pared, escupiendo sangre al suelo—. Escúchame bien, no permitas que se haga daño, ¿entiendes? Pero si no se va a hacer daño, no te acerques…

—¿Qué?

—Deja que rompa todos los muebles que quiera, total, no son tuyos.

—No entiendo…

—Déjala desahogarse. Creo que lo necesita. Llamare a Esme cuando salga de aquí. Me agradecerás después… —Inquirió yendo hacia la puerta principal—. Cuídala con tu vida, ya que si se mata tendrás que joder a otra mujer, porque quiero mi premio nobel, Masen…

Edward masculló varios juramentos contra él, mientras salía del apartamento. Pero no pudo pensar en nada más, ya que escuchó los gritos que venían de ella.

Giró y se estremeció. Nunca, jamás, pensó que la vería de esa forma. Se acercó para abrazarla, pero cuando la tocó con un dedo, ella gritó más fuerte y lo golpeó, antes de tirarse contra una pared y comenzar a golpearse por su espalda. De nuevo parecía que se ahogada y quiso acercarse, pero al ver que volvía a desquiciarse se apartó, pegándose contra la pared contraria, mientas aplastaba un puño en su boca, ya que también quería gritar, no sabía cómo ayudarla y eso le estaba volviendo loco, literalmente.

—¿Por qué…? —Jadeó y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que me he esforzado nunca he conseguido que la gente que me importa me quiera? —Escuchó que ella balbuceaba y apartó su puño.

—Yo te amo… —respondió y ella negó con la cabeza, primero lentamente, después arrugando su cara, apretando las manos en puño e inmediatamente comenzó a gritar, tirando otro florero.

La sala de Jacob estaba casi destruida totalmente.

—Fue mi culpa… —susurró él arrodillándose, intentando lucir inofensivo, necesitaba que le permitiera acercarse—. Yo no te di lo que necesitabas, yo debí ser distinto. Protegerte.

Bella se detuvo y lo miró con tristeza, y él suspiró aliviado, antes de lanzar otro grito llevando sus manos a su cabeza. Y allí comenzaron de nuevo, por unos minutos. Cuando quedó agotada, la única parte de la sala que estaba libre de partes de vidrio y madera, era donde él estaba, de resto todo era un revoltijo.

Y después, ella se quedó afónica, los gritos cesaron, aunque sonaba un murmulló de vez en cuando.

—Soy una idiota… Una idiota —susurró con la voz quebrada y él negó con la cabeza, repetidas veces. Viendo como caía arrodillada en el suelo, jadeando del dolor por el golpe anterior de su pierna, cuando tuvo el accidente.

Salto hacia ella, atrapándola, la sintió batallar contra su cuerpo, pero no la liberó, no podía hacerlo; pero ella lo golpeó tanto, le pateaba, gruñía, y se desesperó tanto, que tuvo que alejarse, liberarla para que no se hiciera daño. Quedaron en paredes opuestas, en la de ella había varios pedazos de vidrio y madera, pero eran muy pequeños para que se hiciera daño, o eso esperaba. Él se sentó, apoyándose contra la pared.

—Quisiera que todo fuera distinto… —le confesó él con voz rota—. No haber sido tan idiota. Significaba mucho para mí que hubieses sido la única, y para ti también. Era una conexión de ambos que no quería perder… Debí haberlo visto. Debí haberte visto, antes. Lo siento, no quise mentirte, no pensé que fuera importante…

Bella lucía perdida, en sus pensamientos, en su interior. Él sintió terror por unos segundos, hasta que la vio abrir los ojos, viendo al vacío.

—Yo pensé en ti tanto tiempo, nunca te saqué de mi cabeza —susurró con la voz ronca.

Edward parpadeó y se hundió contra la pared.

—Siempre pensé que no me necesitabas, que había sido afortunado al volver a encontrarte en ese momento… —confesó pasándose una mano por el cabello y la cara, más que agotado.

Bella parpadeó y tragó grueso, pasándose una mano por el cabello, aún sin mirarlo, ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba escuchando.

—¿Recuerdas la justicia divina? —inquirió ella viéndose totalmente hundida, pero era algo más que físico, era totalmente emocional.

—Olvídate de esa mierda —le gruñó desesperado, sin saber por qué lo había mencionado en primer lugar, queriendo golpearse por ello. Si hubiese sabido… si tan solo se hubiera imaginado algo como eso, jamás hubiese abierto su boca.

—Edward… —susurró y cerró los ojos—. Maté a mi madre…

—No, no lo hiciste…

—A veces fantaseaba sobre ello. A veces, veía un mundo donde ella no estaba y yo iba a ti, y todo estaba bien, porque estaba a tu lado. A veces, incluso, me permitía un segundo por pensar que todo acababa y yo era libre, y tú siempre estabas…

—Bella… —le susurró y ella miró hacia un punto lejos de él, no hacia él, nunca.

—Y se cumplió… Se cumplió… —susurró y él se hundió un poco más.

—¿Y cuál es el problema en eso?

—¿Crees que alguien me escuchó? Porque si fue así, es cierto, hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas, ya que puede cumplirse y arruinarte…

Él parpadeó por un segundo, antes de correr hacia ella, sin importar los restos de vidrios, o de madera, o todos los desperdicios. Llegó a su lado y colocó las manos sobre su cara, no le importó que batallara, no la soltaría, a pesar que ella esa vez no lucho, ni un momento. Lo cual, lo hacía un poco peor.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste, Bella. ¿Recuerdas cuando me consolabas por la pérdida de cualquier paciente? —le preguntó y ella asintió, aún sin verlo—. Siempre me abrazabas y me decías que hice lo posible, y que estabas a mi lado. Lamento no haber podido hacer lo mismo contigo. Pero ahora puedo. Tú hiciste lo posible, luchaste para salvarla —le indicó.

Ella se tensó y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú me dijiste una vez que la muerte a veces era libertad, que hay personas que la ansían, ¿no es cierto? En la primera vez que se murió mi paciente, ¿recuerdas…?

—Yo…

—No, escucha, creo eso ahora —le interrumpió—, pero no te dio libertad, Isabella, tú fuiste la otra cara, te encerró, así que no creo que si hubieras deseado o hecho algo para llevarlo a cabo fueras tan miserable ahora. Sacrificaste muchas cosas para salvarla, hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Eres solamente humana, nosotros nos equivocamos, nosotros sentimos cosas negativas aunque amemos una persona. Los deseos y las fantasías son solamente eso…

—Pero al final estuve contigo… —respondió ella.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó y allí entendió, sintiendo que su corazón se hundía—. ¿Yo soy tu justicia divina? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y parpadeó para evitar llorar. Ya que ese pensamiento le partía en dos, sin duda.

—Escúchame bien, ¡maldita sea! No pienses eso, no fui un castigo o alguna mierda de esa… Sé que no te di lo que querías, sé que no lo hice bien y no te hice feliz, que me equivoque, lo sé, pero…

—Yo tampoco te hice feliz, ¿no es así? —le interrumpió—. Más bien te hice miserable y al final me dejaste, porque ya no podías, no lo soportabas… Lo entiendo… Lo entiendo…

—Oh, demonios. Bella… —Su voz se quebró abrazándola con fuerza—. Sabes, cariño, es mentira, tú me hiciste tan feliz…

Ella parpadeó y subió la mirada, luciendo confundida.

—No podía creer mi suerte. Cada día contigo fue una maravilla, cada día… La forma en que me mirabas y recibías cuando me despertaba. Hacerte el amor. Sentir que yo era lo más importante en el mundo… A veces no podía creer mi suerte. Te tenía a ti y eras toda mía… Toda mía…

Había sido él quien había fallado, había sido él quien no le había entendido o visto más de la superficie. Había sido él quien solamente se había concentrado en lo que quería y no en lo que ella necesitaba.

—Yo fui quien no hizo lo suficiente aquí. Quien no se concentró en hacerte feliz, a pesar que lo intente, porque te amaba tanto que me costaba respirar…

Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque miraba al suelo.

—No me mientas más… —le pidió y él abrió la boca para refutarla, pero allí lo comprendió. La miró, tenía los ojos caídos y estaba tensa—. Nunca me has creído, ¿verdad? —le inquirió horrorizado. Jamás hubiese pensado algo así, incluso aún no lo hacía, sino hubiese sido por la forma en que bajó la mirada y su expresión, a pesar de su declaración pasada—. Te lo repetí tantas veces…

—Es que no era a mí en verdad… —contestó y él negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo hacer nada distinto, ni hablar. Ya que ciertamente no lo era—. Temía que vieras mi verdadero yo y lo supieras, y te alejaras, nadie más se había quedado. Ni Charlie, ni Bill. Renée lo hizo pero solamente porque le hacía falta o porque no tenía dónde enviarme.

Él acarició su mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba destrozado, literalmente su pecho sentía que se hundía, y aunque pareciera extraño, era ella la que lo mantenía calmado.

—Bella… —le susurró y movió su cara para que lo observara—. Cielo, te veo, en este momento te estoy viendo. Y no voy a ninguna parte…

Ella lució tan desconcertada por un instante, que era casi patéticamente gracioso, si la situación no fuera tan desquiciante.

—Dios… —susurró ella y la sintió jadear, tanto que se asustó, ya que empezó a irse de adelante hacia atrás.

—¿Bella? —Preguntó apretándola con fuerza—. ¿Qué?

Volvió a empezar a hiperventilar, como si estuviera ahogándose, al igual que en el cementerio. Se apartó de él y tocó su pecho. Él entró en pánico, no comprendía, no sabía qué hacer, cómo mejorarlo, cómo solucionarlo.

Ella comenzó a gritar de nuevo, y el gritó se convirtió en lloriqueó. Y allí comenzó a llorar.

—Oh, cielos santo… —susurró jalándola a sus brazos. Ella volvió a luchar, pero él no había dejado que se fuera. La acomodó contra su pecho, y acarició su cabello. Cada llanto le destrozaba y lo peor era que no se calmaba. Era como si le hubiesen roto el corazón—. Bella… —intentó tranquilizarla, ya que se apretaba el pecho y las lágrimas escapaban de sus mejillas, desesperadas.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría en algún momento y vio que Esme pasaba por el portal, deteniéndose al ver el desastre, con expresión horrorizada. Lo único que permanecía en pie era el sofá y la mesa del comedor, las sillas estaban tiradas, algunas rotas, cada adorno tirado y roto. El televisor se había salvado porque estaba clavado a la pared.

—Bella… —escuchó la voz de la terapeuta cuando llegó a su lado.

—Nunca me despedí… Nunca… —le balbuceó a Esme y lloró con más fuerza.

Edward la miró con horror y Esme, en cambio, sonrió.

—Esto es bueno… —le aseguró ella, aún con la ligera sonrisa, aunque él no lo creía, ya que ella no dejaba de llorar.

.

Edward observó el amanecer por la ventana y suspiró sintiéndose más que agotado. Habían pasado una noche de perros, la mayor parte de la cual, ella la había pasado llorando. Era desesperante, doloroso y cada uno de los momentos le había roto el corazón. Cada vez más.

Había salido del cuarto una hora atrás, para acomodar un poco el desastre, dejando a Bella con Esme, porque estaba adormecida, aunque la había chequeado regularmente. Ni James o Jacob habían regresado esa noche, lo cual era algo bueno, porque estaba seguro que al último le daría el infarto si viera lo que había sucedido con sus cosas.

Escuchó que la puerta del cuarto de Bella se abría y vio a Esme salir con expresión agotada. Había pasado toda la noche intentando consolar a Bella, dándole mensajes positivos y ayudándola. Él lo había imitado, a pesar que no con mucho éxito.

—Se quedó dormida por fin, unos minutos atrás —le explicó Esme y él asintió.

—Gracias por venir aquí —le dijo, sintiéndose en verdad bastante agradecido. Eso estaba más allá de su labor, y había bregado con Bella desde la consulta, en la tarde anterior, lo cual, en verdad, se sentía que había sucedido siglos atrás.

—Espero haberla ayudado. Cuando James me llamó, me preocupe mucho, temía que hubiese agravado su situación física; sin embargo, allí me contó lo que había sucedido. Normalmente no aconsejaría o apoyaría lo que él hizo, es algo osado y que debió haber sido controlado por mí o por alguien que tuviese las herramientas, pero resulto un avance importante.

—¿Un avance importante? Ella no es ni los destajos de la mujer que era, doctora —masculló frustrado, dolido, casi agonizante. La castaña sonrió de nuevo.

—Lo sé, ¿no es eso maravilloso?

—No… —respondió desesperado. No lo era, nunca, en sus años de vida, hubiese deseado que ella pasara por algo así

¿No acababa de pasar casi diez horas llorando? Al final ya no salían lágrimas, solamente quejidos y dolor… tanto dolor, que aún le hacía estremecer. Casi se había suicidado por esa visión de ella, sobre todo por cada palabra que salía de sus labios, era como si hubiese tenido un duelo o hubiese entendido todo, por fin; su madre, su padre, el maldito Bill a quien a que cada momento odiaba más y… él.

—Ella necesitaba esto —indicó Esme—. Nadie puede pasar su vida reprimiendo todo. Era hora que el dichoso vacío se acabara. Esperemos que ahora podamos ayudarla a mejorar y que quiera hacerlo… —Se estiró y se veía que estaba tan agotada como él se estaba sintiendo—. Ya dejo de llorar y podrá descansar…

Él asintió y bajó su cara a sus manos.

—¿Yo podré ayudarla? —le preguntó y ella se quedó quieta—. ¿O será lo contrario?

—No tengo la respuesta para ello, señor Masen. Es un nuevo día, y quizás, en la vida de mi paciente, es un nuevo mundo, si ella se lo permite.

Él asintió, esperando que fuera así. Acompañó a la mujer a la puerta y después caminó hacia el cuarto. Ella estaba dormida, acostada sobre su cama, su cara seguía con las marcas de sus lágrimas, aunque solo unas pocas, dado que la mayoría habían ido a la camisa de él y después a la ropa de la cama. La única luz que entraba venía de la cortina, pero era muy poca todavía, a pesar que aun así la detallaba.

Se sentía como en un dejavú, había estado en ese mismo sitio horas atrás, cuando ella había entrado en crisis en el cementerio. Ahora, que había visto todo y era el final del día, comprendió que no era un ataque de pánico o un infarto, como tanto Esme o él habían temido. Eran lágrimas reprimidas, las cuales había esperado se hubiesen acabado esa noche.

_ "Dios santo, cómo lo espero"._

Se acercó a la cama y acarició su cabello, sintiéndose un intruso en esa escena, no merecedor de acariciarla. Recordando cada palabra dicha esa noche, y sintiendo como si una cuchilla se clavara en su esternón a cada una de ellas.

—Yo también soñé contigo… —le susurró arrodillándose frente a la cama, acariciando su cabello de nuevo, aunque casi inmediatamente, apartó su mano.

_ —Y te presentare a mis amigos, James y Emmett. Son unos imbéciles, pero son buena gente —le dijo y la escuchó soltar una risilla—. También está Bree, te agradara, te lo aseguro y hay muchas personas más. Amaras la Universidad, lo verás…_

_ Giró a verla, apretando el agarre de su mano para que no le llenara la nostalgia. A la mañana siguiente regresaría a la Universidad. Hubiese querido que fuera más tiempo, debió haberlo hecho así, pero había aceptado un trabajo de verano para sus gastos del año, y mucho había hecho su jefe al permitirle una semana libre para viajar a Seattle, con el fin de ver a su novia. Además, no tenía suficiente dinero, y había tenido que quedarse en una habitación de mala muerte en un motel barato._

_ —Suena muy bien —respondió Bella, totalmente emocionada. _

_Faltaba menos para que volvieran a estar en la misma ciudad, ese año ella por fin se graduaría de bachillerato y entraría a la Universidad y si todo salía bien, irían al mismo sitio._

_ —No puedo empezar a explicarte lo maravilloso que es vivir solo, ser dueño de tu destino. Conocerás la ciudad y estaremos siempre juntos. Incluso podríamos hacer como la película Euroviaje Censurado, y que te pusieran en mi cuarto, creyendo erróneamente que eres un chico… —musitó divertido, habían visto la película un par de días atrás. Ella se carcajeó._

_ —De alguna manera, dudo que confundan Bella o Isabella como un nombre masculino —anunció cuando logro calmarse._

_ —Bueno, cambiemos la a por la o… —Frunció el ceño y ella se rio más fuerte, ya que evidentemente eso no tenía nada, absolutamente nada, de masculino._

_ —Podría no quedar en Stanford, ¿sabes? —susurró unos segundos después, con expresión preocupada._

_ —Mujer de poca fe —le reclamó dando un pequeño beso a su nariz—. Claro que lo conseguirás, obtendrás la beca y estarás a mi lado. _

_ Ella sonrió y asintió ligeramente. _

_Pasaron por un pequeño parque y él los arrastró dentro. Llevaban horas caminando, la verdad no le gustaba mucho estar en su casa y la madre de Bella lo miraba mal de vez en cuando, como si no le gustara que estuviese allí. Él no lo entendía, imaginaba que ella era muy protectora con su hija, lo cual no tenía sentido, porque Edward jamás haría algo para hacerle daño._

_ —¿Qué pasa con tu mamá? —le preguntó entonces y ella se encogió de hombros._

_ —Ella, solamente, estaba cansada —contestó girando su mirada hacia la calle._

_ —Sí, pero parece como si se hubiese chupado un limón el noventa por ciento de las veces que me ve._

_ —Simplemente es porque extraña a Bi… —Se detuvo con un suspiro, arrugó su expresión y se encogió de hombros de nuevo—. Debe extrañar a su novio…_

_ —Oh, sí, el hombre maravilloso… —gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ella soltó una risilla._

_ —Sabes que es su novio, ¿verdad?_

_ —Es que hablas tantas maravillas de él… —comentó y sintió que lo acariciaba por el cuello._

_ —Es distinto a como era Charlie. Me hace sonreír, y me hace sentir como si perteneciera a una parte, ¿sabes?_

_ Él frunció el ceño y la miró con confusión._

_ —Tontita, pertenecías a Forks… esto es porque te enviaron a una ciudad lejana. Que está bien, es grande, pero no es igual… —le informó y ella sonrió, solamente estirando sus labios un poco, su mirada se oscureció ligeramente, pero solo por un segundo—. Aunque de verdad me encanta este sitio, pero creo que mayormente es porque tú estás en él…_

_ Bella soltó una risilla y lo jaló para que cruzara a la izquierda, mientras contaba algún recuerdo sobre ese sitio. También, le había gustado que ella le enseñara la ciudad, aunque era poco, ciertamente. Habían ido al cine, a un restaurante, un par de parques y a unos juegos. Mayormente, había sido en las noches. En los días se había quedado en su casa, cuando su madre trabajaba y él había deambulado solo, por allí._

_ La paseó alrededor de unas bancas e hizo que se subiera en una. Bella rio y subió la cabeza hacia el cielo, viendo la luna, allí se detuvo y cerró ligeramente los ojos. Él sintió que su pecho se quedaba sin respiración, literalmente. Le gustaba demasiado, la quería, y quería las cosas bien con ella. Quería besarla, hacerle el amor, tenerla para sí mismo, siempre._

_ —Un año es demasiado tiempo, Edward —le comentó Bella, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándolo con duda—. Podrías enamorarte de alguien más, o podrías no sé, olvidarte de esto…_

_ Él negó con la cabeza, mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba suavemente._

_ —No hay chance que eso ocurra, Bella —le dijo y se encogió de hombros—. No cuando ya sé cómo será nuestro futuro._

_ Ella enarcó una ceja y lo miró confundida, después cambio a una expresión juguetona._

_ —¿Cómo ves nuestro futuro? —le preguntó casi ahogada._

_ —Estudiaremos juntos y cada vez nos enamoraremos más. Cuando llegues a Stanford haremos el amor… —la sintió temblar._

_ —Sabes que no tenemos que esperar hasta ese entonces… —le susurró pegándose a su cuerpo, y él abrazó sus caderas, ya que estaba un poco más alta por la banca. Asintió y la acarició ligeramente, lo sabía, pero se iba a ir y estúpidamente quería que su primera vez fuera especial—. De igual manera, podemos ser un rollo y ya…_

—_No, te lo aseguro. ¿Sabes qué veo en nuestra vida? Yo seré medico, y tú serás…_

—_Productora de una serie o programa matutino —aclaró cuando vio que titubeaba y él sonrió ampliamente. Ella le había dicho que quería ser eso en una de sus conversaciones telefónicas, meses atrás, pero lo había olvidado por un segundo._

—_Eso —respondió abrazándola con más fuerza—. Juntos, divertidos, exitosos y enamorados…_

—_Perdidamente enamorados… —le refutó y él rio._

—_Asquerosamente, del tipo que nadie puede estar cerca por peligro de vomito o diabetes…_

_Bella rio y lo abrazó bajando su cabeza hasta unir sus labios, un poco arqueada. Saboreó sus labios y la cargó apartándola de la banca pero sin que tocara el suelo. Lo besó con suavidad, todo en ella era así, su cabello, su piel, sus labios. Lo excitaba al instante. La sujetó con más fuerza, mientras introducía su lengua._

_Mucho tiempo después, cuando pudo liberarla, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, calmando su respiración. Él la dejó en el suelo, y liberó, ya que sentía que iba a explotar. Sin embargo, acarició su cabello, soltando la coleta que le cubría y enterró su nariz allí, reclamando eso como suyo. Solo suyo._

—_No puedo esperar a que nuestra historia en verdad comience, hasta que pueda tenerte para mí… —le susurró contra su cuello, la voz un poco ahogada por donde estaba._

_ La escuchó suspirar y lo abrazó con más fuerza._

_ —Yo tampoco…_

Edward hundió la cabeza en sus manos y comenzó a llorar, pensando en cómo a su vez también había tenido grandes sueños para ambos, cómo la había visto. Y en lo que se habían vuelto. Se sentía tan destrozado como ella lo había estado. Se sentía inútil y el peor condenado hombre de la historia. Nunca creyó que le había hecho tanto daño, pensó que era una mujer fuerte, dura, pero no, jamás lo había sido.

En algún momento sintió un brazo en su hombro y parpadeó apartándose las manos de su cara.

—Debes descansar… —le indicó limpiando su cara, ligeramente avergonzado.

Lo miraba preocupada y agotada. Tenía grandes ojeras y parecía como si hubiera adelgazado dos kilos en una sola noche, se había cambiado con un camisón, en algún momento que las había dejado solas y sus hombros estaban semi desnudos, se concentró en ese punto por un instante o dos, antes de levantarse y sentarse en la cama, a su lado.

—No quiero que te preocupes —le confesó ella subiendo su mano para acariciar su cara—, por favor, no quiero que sufras por mí, por esto, por el desastre que he hecho…

Él parpadeó por esas palabras, y cientos de situaciones similares golpearon su interior. De ella preocupándose por él, de ella cargándolo, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo y haciéndolo feliz. Dándole lo que creía que necesitaba. Dándose sin dejar nada para nadie más…ni si quiera para sí misma.

Apartó su mano de su mejilla, y las llevó a la cama, encerrándola entre ambas suyas.

—Creo que nunca te he pedido perdón, Bella, por haberte mentido y por haberte engañado. —Alzó la mirada y la encontró mirándolo con los ojos brillosos, y no, no quería hacerle llorar, pero necesitaba dejar todo claro, en ese momento más que los demás—. Verás, yo también tenía mis fantasías —le confesó y ella bajó su mirada—, en ellas yo sería el hombre que tú esperabas, que necesitabas. Además me mirarías con orgullo, y nunca pensarías: "si hubiese estado con este otro, hubiera sido mejor, él me habría dado más". En cambio, en vez de cumplir esa fantasía, lo que hice fue quererte solamente para mí, y es cierto, te pedí demasiado, lo cual conseguí completo, también. Y cuando no estuviste para mí, yo solamente me perdí. Y nos perdí en el proceso. Pensé en Bill, me volví egoísta y busque en alguien más algo que solo tú podías darme, desesperado al ver que falle y que no me amabas o deseabas…

—Y me mentiste… —le susurró y él asintió.

—Porque soy un cobarde, y eso era lo que no quería que vieras. Soy alguien que huye de todo, y que necesita que veas que soy lo mejor…

—Excepto por hoy… Y este día ha sido terrible… —le susurró Bella y él parpadeó ante esa admisión—. Yo me aleje, hui de mi madre…

—La cuidaste cuatro benditos años, Bella, no puedes decir eso —masculló mirándola con frustración.

—Quería irme cada vez… —le confesó y él negó con la cabeza—. Y después la encerré en mi cabeza y nunca la deje salir, hasta hoy… Pero lo haré mejor, ahora lo haré mejor.

—Hui de mi madre también —le refutó y ella parpadeó—. No volví a hablarle, mirarla o pensar en que existía. Busque en Renata cualquier cosa porque no soportaba tu silencio. Me fui de Seattle… Soy un cobarde…

—Hasta hoy… —le repitió ella. Él apretó los labios y asintió.

—Igual que tú… —le contradijo y ella parpadeó, confundida, hasta que asintió—. Cuando Esme se fue, después de todo el episodio del cementerio, me dijo que era hora que nos conociéramos como lo que somos, no como lo que queríamos que fuera…

—Me dijo lo mismo —respondió ella, aunque ya casi no tenía voz.

—Yo te veo ahora así… —le informó y la vio bajar la mirada—. Puede que sea demasiado tarde, pero lo hago. ¿Lo haces tú?

Ella asintió, tímidamente, casi mirándolo con duda.

—¿Crees que es posible que alguna vez vuelvas a confiar en mí? ¿Qué puedas amarme de nuevo? —le inquirió y ella lo miró por unos instantes, pareciendo en shock. Él la miró con algo parecido a ruego y apretó su mano—. Por favor...

Ella bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos por un instante y asintió.

—Sí… —susurró, aunque casi sin voz y él suspiró aliviado, sintiéndose casi extasiado.

—Bella, te prometo que será distinto, que… —La miró y la encontró apretando sus labios con fuerza, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Qué…? —No pudo terminar ya que ella había levantado su mano y tapado sus labios con dos dedos.

Él parpadeó y la miró, estaba pálida, sus ojos húmedos, y se veía toda atribulada. Negó con la cabeza.

—No… —respondió con los ojos húmedos y él quedó paralizado, sintiendo como si le hubieran arrancado algo maravilloso—. Yo… Lo siento, pero…

—La verdad, Bella. Hemos llegado muy lejos esta noche para aguantar otra mentira. Por favor… La verdad. No importa cuál sea…

Ella lo miró por unos instantes, antes de asentir y cerrar los ojos.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Me duele aquí cada vez que te veo —le dijo tocando su pecho—, y no sé si pueda confiar, entregarme; aunque tampoco sé cómo hacer para no hacerlo. Es como si cuando no estás, puedo respirar y me asfixio a la vez. Que quisiera abrazarte y golpearte. Siento haberte hecho daño, lamento haberte dicho que te odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hago. Recuerdo todo y lo hago y no sé cómo controlarlo. No sé cómo hacerlo. Y mi cuerpo pareciera que decide por mí y, te rechaza… Y yo lo siento tanto… Y no quiero hacerte daño…

Él se acercó y la tomó en brazos, haciendo que se detuviera.

—Lo entiendo… —respondió casi sin voz—. Te hice demasiado daño y te deje sola…

—Edward...

—¿Podrías… darme esta noche? —Le pidió y ella frunció el ceño—. Mañana todo será distinto, pero hoy… —se le quebró la voz y tragó grueso endureciéndose—, hoy necesito abrazarte, porque si no lo hago me volveré loco, es la única forma en que mi cuerpo pueda continuar, soportar tus lagrimas o tu dolor, sino simplemente me perseguirán…

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y parpadeó, luciendo aturdida, y descolocada, después suspiró en rendición.

—Creo que yo también necesito eso, esta noche…

Suspiró aliviado y se quitó sus zapatos, no le importó nada más, solamente tomarla en sus brazos, y acostarse en su cama. Pasó una mano por su cintura y la abrazó mirando su cara, se veía agotada, adormecida, y aún no había recuperado su voz, pero su pecho se quedó sin respiración, como siempre.

Subió una mano para acariciar su mejilla, no habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos, lo cual para él era casi imposible en ese momento.

—Te amo… —le confesó él en algún momento y ella cerró los ojos, mordiendo su labio con fuerza antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Por favor, no lo digas más. No lo hagas, no puedo con las palabras, nunca pude —le rogó y él suspiró, abrazándola, pegándola a su cuerpo. Y allí ella comenzó a llorar, lo cual no había creído posible, porque había botado más lágrimas de las que había visto en su vida y de verdad pensaba que se habían acabado para ese momento.

—¿Por qué siempre te hago daño cuando es lo único que jamás quise hacer? —le inquirió besando su coronilla y abrazándola, consolándola o intentándolo—. Tal vez esté haciendo más daño que bien aquí. Quizás no debí aparecer, aunque sé que en primer lugar no debí irme. ¿Sabes lo que más deseo? Poder hacerte feliz, es tu turno ahora, ¿no es así? —le preguntó comenzando a desesperarse—. Cumplir con lo que prometí tanto tiempo atrás, aunque no sé cómo, no lo sé, porque al parecer, cada vez que me acercó te hago daño…

Maldijo por lo bajo y se apartó, sintiendo que volvía a humedecerse su mirada y parpadeó de nuevo, aunque no consiguió despejarla completamente.

—No quiero hacerlo más… —susurró y ella se colocó en posición fetal, apartándose y dejando de llorar. Quedando casi estática, mirando a la cama.

—Puedes…

—Yo soy parte del problema —le susurró ignorándola y la sintió tensarse, incluso aunque estaban a centímetros de distancia—. A lo mejor nunca debí haber vuelto, tal vez mi temor sea cierto, cualquier otro lo hubiese hecho mejor, te hubiera visto y entendido. Jacob parece hacerlo y solamente tienen un par de meses tratándose, Bill… Incluso James sabía lo que necesitabas, y yo jamás podría haberte dado eso, Bella, porque prefiero cortarme una parte del cuerpo que volver a pasar por lo que sucedió esta noche, ver lo que sufriste sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo… —Negó con la cabeza por el recuerdo, limpiando su cara—. El problema no fue lo que pasaste, es que hasta esta noche yo nunca pude acompañarte, porque nunca lo vi… Y siempre estuviste sola…

Él se sentó en la cama, negando con la cabeza, sintiendo que su pecho iba a explotar, que el agotamiento, la tensión y la presión iban más allá de lo soportable.

—No estoy huyendo, Bella, no quiero hacerlo. Este no soy yo dejándote o deseando hacerlo. Escúchame bien, lo que sucede en la mente de alguien es cierto, así los demás no lo vean. Eso es cierto, pero también es cierto que puedes vivir porque estás viva, porque existes y tienes ese derecho, es solamente seguir adelante y superar todo. Simplemente no te rindas, por favor…

Se movió para levantarse, porque si bien su cuerpo quería matarlo ya que necesitaba sentirla, no soportaría seguir haciéndola llorar, o herirla. No podía más. Pero antes de salir de la cama, sintió que su pequeña mano envolvía una de él y quedó paralizado. Se giró y la encontró mirándolo. Parecía tímida, pequeña y de nuevo, más frágil de lo que alguna vez la hubiese visto.

Él suspiró y se quedó allí, mirándola a los ojos, totalmente vestidos, pero por primera vez, quizás, también totalmente desnudos.

* * *

Gracias a mis chicas; A Gine que hoy también anda feliz y esperanzada; Gise, que está clara que puede acabarme pero no triturarme, jejeje, o algo así. A Pao, por estar allí, gracias por todo, hermosa, así odies a J. A Elisa, por su preocupación que incluso en todo diciembre estuvo pendiente por la historia. Y gracias a Kat por ayudarme en este cap ;)

_**PD: **__**Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**_

_Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D_


	18. Déjate llevar

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos. _

_Soundtrack: Déjate llevar, de Ricky Martin, www . youtube watch?v=8io6sClsPjg_

"_Ya no aguanto un día más sin decirte la verdad,  
me excitas, ya no lo puedo ocultar.  
Dime qué tengo que hacer para entrar en tu querer,  
no temas que no hay tiempo que perder.  
Y así llegar a cualquier lugar,  
te tienes que soltar, estamos a punto de volar,  
y así llegar, no lo pienses más. (Vamos a gritar, vamos a gritar toda la noche)  
(Está bien). Te llevo, baby, muévete  
(Se siente bien), sin miedo ven, entrégate  
(esta noche). Y si te gusta, déjate amar  
y si está bueno, no vamos a parar…"_

**_Este fic es Rated M por escenas de sexo explicito y por temas maduros, como tal contiene escenas no aptas para personas menores de 18 años de edad. Ya saben que si son menores de edad o sensible en estos temas, es menor abstenerse de leer el siguiente capítulo :)_**

* * *

James salió del apartamento de Jacob y cerró la puerta escuchando gritos y algo quebrarse contra la pared. Arrugó la cara pero sonrió divertido a la vez, antes de girar la cabeza y ver al dueño del apartamento apoyado contra la pared más cercana, temblando de la indignación e imaginaba, muriendo de ganas de entrar a esa habitación y destrozar a Edward o proteger a Bella, no estaba seguro. Era adorable.

—Larguémonos de aquí —le dijo tomándolo del brazo, pero él se apartó y miró hacia la puerta.

—Me pediste cinco minutos, y me dijiste que lo resolverías y que sacarías a ese imbécil de mi casa —respondió Jacob temblando y caminando hacia la puerta. James apoyó sus dos manos contra su pecho para que retrocediera.

—No, te dije que me encargaría y que resolvería todo solo, sin que tú actuaras como un pendejo cavándolos más profundamente. Y fue lo que hice.

—¡Él no tiene que estar allí! —gritó impulsándose hacia adelante, para tumbarlo—. ¡Ella no lo quiere allí!

James volvió a empujarlo contra la pared. Analizándolo, viendo su actitud, la forma en que su labio temblaba ligeramente, y la ansiedad que se notaba en su mirada, como si de verdad temiera que algo le fuera a suceder a la chica. Lo cual era ilógico totalmente, Edward nunca lastimaría a Bella, no físicamente, era demasiado blandengue para siquiera considerarlo.

—Jacob… Jacob… —anunció intentando hacer que fijara su atención en él, sin ningún éxito, ya que incluso estaba haciendo resbalar sus zapatos hacia atrás, llevándolo hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Allí suspiró, lo atrapó con más fuerza y se impulsó para pegarlo contra la pared.

—¡Demonios, déjame ir, le partiré el trasero…! —masculló Jacob y él sonrió divertido, antes de acercarse aún más y subir una de sus manos hasta su nuca, en una caricia.

—Vamos, tranquilízate, que si sigues así no llegas ni a los cuarenta, soy médico y sé lo que te digo. —Vio que subía la cabeza, como si buscara más de su toque y se calmara por ello.

—No me estás convenciendo… —comentó Jacob, haciendo que sonriera más divertido, ya que evidentemente, era el caso contrario.

—Entonces tengo que esforzarme más, ¿no crees?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle o siquiera pensar en negarse, se lanzó y lo besó, apretando el agarre de su cuello y pegando todo su cuerpo en él. Sintió que subía las manos a sus caderas apretándolo, y eso causó que arremetiera con todo, abriendo sus labios e introduciendo su lengua mientras atrapaba el cabello de su nuca. Los labios de Jacob eran suaves, incluso más de los que hubiese probado en cualquier otro hombre, y eso era extraño ya que el resto de su cuerpo se sentía fuerte y duro, o por lo menos lo que había podido apreciar y lo que rozaba en ese instante. Escuchó un gemido ronco cuando mordió ligeramente su lengua y después se apartó de él. Tenía los ojos ensombrecidos lo que causó que sonriera seductoramente, aunque un segundo después gimió.

—Maldito derechazo de Edward —masculló arrugando la cara y tocando la parte herida.

—No me ponen los bi —le informó Jacob un segundo después, empujándolo, aunque no consiguiendo apartarlo.

James rio entre dientes, ya que venía escuchando esa cantaleta desde que hablaron por primera vez, y las subsiguientes, terminando con su jodido ataque de malcriadez de la mañana cuando estaba jugueteando inocentemente con Bella.

—Tengo una prueba de que eso no es cierto… —le informó bajando su mano y tomándolo sobre el jean, causando que respingara y le saliera un gemido bajo ya que estaba duro. Sonrió divertido de nuevo—. Larguémonos de aquí. Vayamos a comer, tengo hambre… —informó jalándolo fuera del pasillo, hacia los ascensores—. Deja que esos dos se maten solos, no te van ni te vienen, no tienes vela en ese entierro…

Jacob miró hacia la puerta principal y se pasó una mano por el cabello, antes de seguirlo, ligeramente a regañadientes.

—¿Crees que esté bien? —le preguntó y James dio un bufido.

—¿Crees que ella es una persona inocente y desvalida? Ella es fuerte, solamente que no es del tipo exhibicionista. Por Dios, es tan obvio, Edward se hubiera matado la primera semana si algo así le hubiera sucedido, es tan niñata, el pobre hombre, tengo que reconocerlo por más que sea mi amigo… —se burló y vio que Jacob ponía los ojos en blanco, lo que causó que sonriera—. Y tú… ¿qué harías?

Frunció el ceño analizando si se hubiera matado o no, pero en verdad no lo sabía, Jacob no era normal, lo cual era más que un poco interesante; era un pequeño rompecabezas que le encantaría descubrir, comenzando en la dificultad que le estaba conllevando meterlo en su cama, bueno de la cama que tenía en el apartamento de Edward, pero en el fondo era lo mismo.

Llegaron al ascensor y presionó el botón de llamada antes de girar a verlo. Acarició el borde de sus lentes y los subió ligeramente, causando que él enarcara una ceja mientras lo miraba, notablemente embelesado. Allí recordó algo importante.

—Una cosa… ¿Tienes seguro en el apartamento? —le inquirió.

Jacob frunció el ceño y lo miró confundido antes de asentir.

—Viene con el depósito del alquiler —informó y él sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Hay que agradecer las pequeñas cosas, porque estoy más que seguro que le darás un buen uso después de hoy… —le dijo divertido, viendo como ponía los ojos en blanco—. Vamos a beber algo… —pidió acercándose un paso hacia Jacob, haciendo que sonriera ligeramente.

—¿Qué parte de "no me pones", no entendiste?

—No sé, tal vez esté un poco confundido por tu pene erecto o tu lengua dentro de mi garganta… —respondió divertido y después de escucharlo bufar entraron al ascensor, que acababa de llegar.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, mientras él jugueteaba con sus lentes, sutilmente, moviéndolos hacia arriba en unos momentos, acomodándolos en otros.

—Vale, conozco un sitio… —respondió Jacob antes que sonara la planta baja, y saliera del ascensor, lo que hizo sonreír ampliamente a James.

Sus lentes de ligue nunca fallaban.

—Ve buscando el vehículo que tengo que hacer una llamada importante —le pidió quedándose en la entrada.

Jacob lo miró con la ceja enarcada, antes de poner los ojos en blanco, y salir hacia el estacionamiento. Marcó el número mientras lo veía caminar por el estacionamiento.

—¿Sí, diga? —contestaron en el segundo repique.

—Hola, Esme —saludó tranquilamente—, tienes que regresar a casa de Jacob.

—¿Sucedió algo con Bella? ¿Despertó? —escuchó que preguntaba con tono preocupado.

—Despertó, la puse en crisis, está rompiéndose a sí misma mientras hablamos. No sé si te importa una mierda, pero si lo hace…

—¡¿Qué?! —escuchó que le preguntaba—. Descríbeme a qué te refieres exactamente con: "la puse en crisis".

Él le explicó exactamente que había hecho mientras la escuchaba jadear del otro extremo de la línea con cada frase que decía.

—¿Estás loco? —escuchó que prácticamente le chillaba cuando terminó y sonrió a la vez que recordaba un comentario irónico que siempre surgía de esa declaración; tipo Sheldon Cooper: "no estoy loco porque me hicieron exámenes"—. Bella pudo entrar en un estado catatónico, puede intentar suicidarse. Nunca, jamás, intentas introducir en una crisis sin alguien al lado que sepa controlar la situación. Además la dejas con su esposo que claramente es uno de los principales puntos de represión. ¡Puedes haber arruinado todo el trabajo que tengo haciendo con ella en terapia! —Le reclamó y él apartó el teléfono de su oreja.

—Entonces no debiste ser tan descuidada, Esme —dijo relajadamente cuando terminó de atacarlo, aunque parecía más bien que tomaba aire para continuar—, porque actuaste como una completa incompetente al dejar a tu paciente desasistida; y a fin de cuentas, cariño, conseguí en un día lo que tienes semanas intentando. Diablos, soy así de bueno, a veces me asombro de mi capacidad, aunque de nuevo, no debería hacerlo…

Escuchó que la mujer rechinaba los dientes en el teléfono, lo cual era algo cojonudo por notar en una llamada telefónica. Rio entre dientes mientras veía salir el carro del puesto de estacionamiento.

—No desasistida —escuchó que le reviraba—, prudente. Tratar de actuar de manera prudente y adecuada, diría yo, pero empiezo a notar que esas palabras no entran en tu repertorio. Y sí, lograste una catarsis, pero, ¿ya salió de ella? ¿Cómo sabes que no empeorará? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que no obtuviste el resultado que menos deseamos? ¿Estás con ella en este momento? No, la dejaste con Edward…

—Yo hice mi trabajo, tal vez deberías venir y finalizar el tuyo —le indicó ya perdiendo la paciencia—. Te aseguro que la encontrarás bien, yo sé qué hacer en esos casos.

—No es que sepas controlar esta situación, simplemente te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos, si salen bien, te mofas, y si no, seguramente acusarías a la otra persona que no supo superarse, típico en las personas como tú; en fin, lo que menos quiero hacer es discutir contigo, lo que importa aquí es su salud física y mental.

—Ay, nena, solamente trae tu trasero incompetente pero candente a la casa de Jacob, el portero te dejara entrar a la casa.

Trancó la llamada, coordinó todo con el portero y salió a montarse en el vehículo de Jacob, con una sonrisa y un guiño, aunque por dentro estuviese hirviendo.

—Soy todo tuyo esta noche… —le comentó.

—¿Ya cancelaste tu otra cita? —le indicó Jacob y James actuó sorprendido.

—¿Eso quiere decir que esto es una cita? La noche se está poniendo incluso más interesante a cada segundo que pasa… —se jugó y escuchó que Jacob bufaba antes de ponerse en camino.

James miró hacia la calle con el ceño fruncido, perdido en todo el coqueteo anterior. Odiaba a los malditos terapeutas, no le importaba la corriente que usaran, fuera psicoanalista, humanista, conductista o cognitiva. Todas eran iguales, y no buscaban mejorar a las personas, como tanto predicaban, sino localizar los problemas y mostrarte de una u otra manera qué tan anormal era un sujeto… Él sabía sobre eso, más que saberlo, lo había experimentado desde que era un condenado niño, a causa de sus benditos padres. Quien hubiese dicho que vivir con un psicólogo era malo, no sabía ni de cerca lo terrorífico que era vivir con sus dos padres disfuncionales, que no sabían una mierda, y que salieron aterrorizados a llevarlo a todos los médicos posibles, porque él no había sido lo suficientemente normal, para ellos. Había sido usado como conejillo de indias, inclementemente.

Eso había sido así durante toda su infancia; pruebas, experimentos, siempre al tanto de las preocupaciones de ambos por los resultados que obtenían, no solamente porque era condenadamente inteligente, sino porque ellos mismos lo reconocían y lo involucraban en el juego macabro que llevaban a cabo, en el cuál él ponía el cuerpo, tenía clara conciencia de lo que sucedía pero no tenía ni voz ni voto para cambiar las cosas. Se había sentido como si fuera un personaje foráneo del "Señor X", que había caído en una condenada dimensión desconocida, con la diferencia que siempre se había sentido atraído con el lado de Magneto… y ese era el tema, la libertad de elección no era tan libre como sus padres predicaban o los terapeutas dictaban al resto de sus pacientes.

Esto había durado hasta que él creció lo suficiente. Cuando cumplió trece años se cansó de los diagnósticos, las medicinas que le dopaban y no ayudaban ya que solamente le hacían sentir peor, y los distintos diagnósticos que iban desde buscar un trastorno de inicio en la infancia hasta quedarse con un Asperger no convencional, estando la última en el orden del día; por eso, había hecho lo único humanamente posible para resolver su caso. Aceptó su anormalidad.

Tal vez nunca iba a tener lo tan esperado y querido por todos, quizás su cabeza jamás funcionara en la misma sintonía que la de los demás, y tuviese pensamientos "amorales, extraños, etc.", como quisieran llamarlo; pero eso no lo detendría o jodería la vida.

Lo único que tenía que agradecerle a su madre había sido inducirlo a estudiar medicina, de resto, nada obtuvo de ella o de su padre.

Por años había actuado sin ningún tipo de control, únicamente para cabrearlos, como si el simple hecho de que supieran que tenían un hijo "raro" no fuera suficiente para atormentarles la vida, él había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de recordárselo una y otra vez. Y lo había conseguido, y lo había disfrutado; después de todo, había sido probado desde muy corta edad que él tenía un índice de maldad avanzado, y que podría ser fácilmente un psicópata o como amablemente lo llamaban; "psicopatía subliminal". Sus padres se lo habían recalcado lo suficiente para no olvidarlo.

Solamente que a pesar de haber coqueteado con esa parte maravillosa de su personalidad, sobre todo en el área "atormentar a mis creadores"; encontró la luz en su trabajo de hematología, y controlaba esa zona de su vida, fácilmente. A pesar que a veces se descarrilaba, solo un poco, o por lo menos no mucho. Puede que no creyera en los límites, las reglas o comprendiera bien la línea entre los polos opuestos, pero se había entrenado a no ir demasiado lejos, únicamente, porque por fin le gustaba cómo iba su vida.

Pero minutos atrás, la cháchara de Esme le había hecho que la pequeña balanza entre el bien y el mal se desviara inexorablemente. Esas últimas palabras las había escuchado mucho en el pasado para que no le jodieran. ¿Quién mierda le había dado el derecho para juzgarlo y decir cómo debería actuar? Así tuviera razón o no, no era su problema, no era su trabajo analizarlo. Le cabreaba que lo hiciera, y sentía la adrenalina explotar hasta niveles insospechados, por primera vez en meses se sentía ansioso, del tipo que solamente una buena cogida, preferiblemente en una orgía, algo de cocaína, o una asombrosa golpiza con bastante sangre involucrada, conseguiría calmar, lo cual no había recibido ni de cerca con el derechazo de Edward.

—Quiero salir a jugar —le comentó a Jacob y este frunció el ceño mirándolo ya que habían llegado a una intersección.

—¿Jugar? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Sí. ¿Dónde lo haces, Jacob? Cuando quieres buscar un hombre y follártelo o a dos mujeres… Cuando quieres actuar extremo, ¿qué mierda haces?

—Pensé que ese era mi trabajo esta noche… —le respondió Jacob con una sonrisa divertida y James lo secundó.

Le gustaba Jacob, más de lo que le había gustado alguien en mucho tiempo. Era igual de directo que él, lo cual le agradaba, y aunque era un enigma, parecido también a sí mismo, había algo que le atraía. Que lo llamaba.

—Siempre podemos hacer ambas cosas, necesito algo más, ser perverso esta noche. Así que te repito, ¿dónde juegas?

Jacob sonrió y lo miró con las pestañas ligeramente caídas, después se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad, no lo hago. No de esa forma, al menos.

James bajó la mirada hacia el cuello de Jacob. Cómo amaba los cuellos, masculinos o femeninos, eran iguales para él, le encantaba ver la forma en que latían y se tensaban cuando estaban excitados o alcanzando un orgasmo. Ansiaba y deseaba ese momento casi igual que su propio orgasmo.

Y en ese instante deseaba las dos cosas, porque maldita sea, solamente bordear el límite lo liberaba de las sogas imaginarias contra las que venía luchando por más de tres décadas. Y estaría maldito si dejaba que esa noche lo atraparan.

—¿Eres un niño bueno, entonces? —se burló y Jacob enarcó una ceja, antes de girar su cabeza divertido.

—No, no lo soy, James —respondió y este sonrió, lo cual no creía que podría suceder por un buen tiempo.

—Demuéstralo… —le indicó y lo vio enarcar una ceja.

—No deberías probarme hoy, estoy en los límites y quiero partir el mundo. —le comentó Jacob y él gruñó de gusto.

—Créeme. Sé a lo que te refieres —le espetó y se relajó ligeramente al ver al otro hombre igual de alterado—. ¿Esto es por Bella? Es ilógico, la mujer está bien. Se recuperará. No comprendo cuál es tu fijación.

—¿Nunca has tenido algo que de verdad te importe? —le retrucó.

James se encogió de hombros y miró a su cuello, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Tengo mi trabajo. ¿Amas a Bella? Sería totalmente irónico, dado que me rechazaste más de una vez porque me van las mujeres también…

Jacob bufó y giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

—Eres un pendejo, James, ¿te funciona tu idiotez la mayoría de las veces? No, no estoy enamorado de Bella, quiero que esté bien, es todo. Edward no debería estar con ella esta noche, él la atormenta y ella ya ha sufrido lo suficiente.

James frunció el ceño y acarició el labio de Jacob, casi inconscientemente.

—Eres una mariquita romántica —le indicó y vio como lanzaba una carcajada.

—Y tú eres un hombre jodidamente extraño…

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta ser así. Y lo soy. No esperes algo más… —le susurró.

—No espero nada, James. No busco nada, tampoco. No quiero nada serio, no ansío ningún compromiso. Ni tengo sitios de juegos, porque no me van. Tampoco soy un juguetico, a menos que decida serlo.

—Jacob tiene garras… —comentó y lo vio encoger los hombros—. Y músculos, esos también tienes. Quiero pervertirte… —declaró y él arqueó las cejas.

—Creo que se te adelantaron, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento —le replicó y James sonrió, divertido y frunció el ceño confundido, ya que de alguna forma conversar con el moreno lo había calmado.

Vio a Jacob suspirar y sonrió más ampliamente, ya que le atraía incluso más de lo que había esperado, lo cual lo ayudaba aún más.

—Tenemos que poner en prueba eso… —le indicó acariciando el borde de su jean y sintiendo cómo respingaba.

James sonrió y al ver que paraban en otra intersección tomó su mandíbula con una de sus manos y lo giró para que se miraran, por un instante.

—Creo que al final sí te van los bi…

—Jóde… —le interrumpió antes de que culminara y volvió a besarlo, pegándolo al respaldo del asiento, metiendo la lengua en su boca y saboreándolo, sintiendo que lo tomaba del cuello y lo besaba de regreso, introduciendo su lengua en el fondo de su garganta y causando que ambos gimieran.

Calmando la ansiedad que lo estaba matando.

.

Estaban sentados en el fondo del bar en el oeste de Seattle, desde un par de horas atrás. Cuando habían llegado al sitio, Jacob eligió una mesa en el fondo, medio escondida, lo cual, aunque normalmente le hubiera dado más de una idea sobre una perversión divertida, pero ahora le tenía idea, ya que de alguna manera pareciera que lo estaba escondiendo, y eso era demasiado adolescente para siquiera considerarlo.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, lo hacía. Y lo peor era que no se estaban escondiendo de la buena manera, del tipo vamos a coger hasta que se acabe el mundo; sino para beber, escuchar música y hablar. Todo extremadamente ordinario para el hombre que sabía que Jacob era, o por lo menos quien había percibido.

En ese instante, pasados la media noche, se estaba riendo por un comentario que le había hecho y por la mezcla de la música y el ambiente. Aunque el moreno aún estaba tenso, era evidente, lo cual era más que risible. Dado que evidentemente había hecho todo lo posible para que nadie los viera.

—¿Sabes, Jacob? —le preguntó y lo vio alzar la mirada, encarándolo—. No sé por qué siento que me estás escondiendo…

Jacob parpadeó y dio otro sorbo a su bebida, ignorándolo. James entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

—No es mentira, ¡me estás escondiendo…! —declaró asombrado—. ¿No quieres que se sepa que eres gay?

—Soy una figura pública…

James parpadeó más confundido que antes, meditando sobre ello y aturdido a la vez. La verdad nunca lo habían escondido antes; por supuesto, cuando había sido adolescente y había ido atrás de mujeres mayores, como la mejor amiga de su madre o una profesora cualquiera, tendía a actuar en secreto, antes de joder a su familia y dejar cabos sueltos para que lo descubrieran. Pero cuando creció, y encontró su lugar en el planeta, perdió esa necesidad, no había buscado más algo escondido, dado cuánto lo había odiado al crecer.

Si bien también era claro que Bella nunca lo había mencionado, y por supuesto, conversaciones de orientación sexual nunca estuvieron al orden del día, pero ella sabía sus preferencias y ni una vez actuó de celestina.

—¿Aún existen closets?

—Sí, James. Soy un hombre público, un coanfitrión de un programa matutino que es visto por toda clase de personas. Si digo lo que soy, los rating caerían, y me quedaría sin trabajo. Abriría una puerta a mi vida privada, lo cual me cabrearía mucho, así que no, no tengo ninguna intención de darle a algún fotógrafo extraviado o a mi competencia, las armas para joderme.

James frunció el ceño y colocó su mano en su sien, como si eso lo ayudara a quitar el monumental dolor de cabeza que sintió de repente.

—¿Nadie lo sabe?

—La gente que interesa, supongo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tus padres?

—Los hombres que han pasado por mi cama —le contestó en vez.

—¿Y cómo funciona eso exactamente? ¿Le haces firmar un contrato de confidencialidad para que no cuenten lo que se han comido? —Rio entre dientes y vio que Jacob se encogía de hombros—. Cuéntame cómo es la vida de un homosexual en la farándula.

—Oh, las maravillas de la gente del otro lado —respondió Jacob con una sonrisa amplia y a todas vistas no era real—. Lo mismo de siempre, solo que más falso. Pero todos somos privilegiados.

—Eres un imbécil… —le acusó.

—Y tú eres un tarado, pero no me ves insultándote —le respondió, divertido. Lo cual le hizo reír por unos instantes.

Vio que tomaba su teléfono y saltó para quitárselo, moviendo la silla para estar a su lado, arrebatándoselo antes de que marcara el número y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

—Me vas a hacer sentir mal, Jacob, ¿no te preocupan mis sentimientos? —comentó enarcando una ceja—. Al parecer no soy lo suficientemente entretenido para ti y tienes que jugar con un tercero…

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y después suspiró, más del cansancio que por cualquier otra cosa.

—Me preocupa Bella —le comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿No te preocupa a ti? Es tu paciente, por vida de Cristo…

—Sí, mi paciente, nada más —le respondió acomodándose en su asiento y bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza—. No creo que esté muerta, Esme me hubiese llamado para partirme la madre y Edward estaría cazándome. Como ninguna de las dos cosas ha ocurrido, todo está bien…

—¿Cómo mierda puedes estar tan tranquilo declarando eso? —le inquirió aturdido. James sonrió más ampliamente.

—Eres tan jodidamente apasionado con lo que te interesa, es revitalizante… —le informó.

—Y tú eres la típica maldita piedra médica —le replicó enarcando una ceja.

—Te aseguro que te demostraré que el control y la piedra tienen sus beneficios… —Jacob lo miró fijamente por un instante antes de soltar una risilla y James se carcajeó—. Pero está bien, apasionado funciona. Son mejores amantes…

—Pensé que necesitabas a Bella para tu nobel, o una mierda así… —le comentó Jacob y él le enarcó una ceja, antes de dar otro sorbo al licor, dejándolo que cambiara el tema—. Por algo estabas tan interesado a verla todos los días, ¿por qué te interesa tanto su caso?

—Es la primera Anemia Hemolítica Autoinmune que me topo en mi especialización, son muy raras y no solamente eso, sino que estaba bastante avanzada, a niveles inauditos, lo cual es completamente fascinante. Tengo una… fascinación por la sangre —comentó de la forma más recatada que podría decir, dado que en verdad no procesaba lo que salía de su boca.

Su fascinación llegaba a mayores niveles que ese, tanto que una de sus películas favoritas de su vida, había sido _Hostal_. La escena de la mujer que se bañaba en sangre que cortaba de una persona para tener satisfacción sexual lo había puesto tan cachondo que tuvo que saltar del cine con su cita hasta el baño. Claro, nunca había intentado algo así, aún, de alguna forma creía que la fantasía sería mejor que la realidad; además, que la logística debía ser una mierda.

—¿Y por qué crees que podrías obtener un premio Nobel con su caso?

—Como ya te dije son muy raras, pero lo novedoso es la evolución en ella, una paciente a la edad de Bella con este tipo de anemia era para tener un fallo multiorgánico, por lo avanzado del cuadro, pero solo su corazón empezó a presentar signos de insuficiencia. Es interesante, cuando revisas las células sanguíneas que tienen una afección como lo es la Anemia en el microscopio ves la forma, el color, la vida media es bien distinta a las de una persona que no esté enferma, pero la anemia siempre tiene un patrón a seguir, esta no, y eso lo que tengo en un cuaderno explicando cómo va cambiando cada día por sus pruebas, ya que es un patrón nuevo. Vamos solo a decir que Bella Masen ha hecho muy feliz a James… Y lo seguirá haciendo, si en este momento no se cortó las venas con algún adorno de esos que tienes en tu casa y que en estas alturas debe estar totalmente destrozada.

Vio que Jacob daba un respingo y se movía alrededor de la silla como si quisiera huir y verificar que eso no hubiese sucedido en realidad. Interesante. Tomó esa parte de la información y la guardó para analizarla después.

—¿Por qué sientes tanta obligación con ella? —le inquirió James y lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé, me agrada… —Él ladeó la cabeza y después negó, allí había mucho más, otra cosa que no estaba viendo, pero Jacob era complejo, así pareciera sencillo.

—Quisiera leerte tan fácil como hago con los demás —le indicó frunciendo el ceño.

Era extraño, su sentido analítico se dormía con él. Su cabeza demostradamente privilegiada, e incluso su vida con los dos padres terapeutas no le hacían nada para analizar a ese hombre.

—Lo que ves es lo que soy —le indicó Jacob y James se controló para no carcajearse. No había nada más lejano de la verdad que esa declaración.

—Jacob, eres más abierto que las malditas piernas de una monja recién aceptando el hábito… —Se rio entre dientes y Jacob enarcó una ceja.

—Dispara, todo lo que preguntes, lo responderé. Y viceversa —indicó y James enarcó una ceja, mientras pensaba sobre ello, divirtiéndose a su costa, también.

—¿Cuál es la fascinación con Bella y la respuesta cuando te enteraste que Edward la engañaba? Francamente, fue un poco desproporcionado. Todos engañamos de alguna forma, algunos solamente lo hacen físicamente, otros mentalmente. Es lógico, los seres humanos somos criaturas que buscan siempre la autoprotección, y ese es uno de los primeros métodos y mejores trabajados. Lo ilógico o idiota, es confiar que alguien sea totalmente honesto sobre algo.

—¿Todo el mundo miente? —le inquirió Jacob y James sonrió.

—Como un buen amigo mío dice, House, todos mienten —le confirmó James, antes de encogerse de hombros. Después volvió a mirar a Jacob, retándolo a decir la verdad, no lo creía probable, pero eso era lo más divertido, sacar la verdad en medio de todas las mentiras.

—Ella y yo tenemos una historia por causa de mi padre, digamos que la conozco desde niña. Y también tengo una fijación de salvar damiselas. —Rio y después negó con la cabeza—. Ella está sola, y es una mierda estarlo. No lo sé, son muchas razones a la vez que ninguna. Me parece que tuvo su cuota de sufrimiento y no necesita más, no quiero que nadie la destroce —le respondió y él frunció el ceño.

—Así que eres del tipo protector… —declaró y lo vio descartar su declaración con un movimiento en su botella.

—Podría decirse… —le indicó desviando la mirada. James entrecerró los ojos.

—Edward no le hará daño… —le informó.

—Creo que ya lo hizo… —le advirtió y James se encogió de hombros.

—No es que sepa mucho de eso, pero en una relación, para los ilusos que la hacen aún, tanto las culpas como las ganancias son de ambos. Ya ves todo lo que ella había ocultado…

—Eso no justifica…

—Jacob, no somos dioses. Bueno, no son dioses, yo soy un caso aparte; pero dejándome de lado, todos se equivocan. Edward está pagando hoy mucho más de lo que tú le harías pagar al patearle el trasero… Te lo aseguro.

—No lo quiero cerca de ella…

—Bella es un ser pensante. Bastante grande, también. Si ella no lo quiere cerca, lo hubiese sacado de su vida desde antes. Tiene la forma, está viviendo en tu casa y sigue dejándolo entrar…

Jacob parpadeó y dio un sorbo generoso a su botella.

—¿Cuándo aceptaste que eras homosexual? —le preguntó haciendo que dejara de pensar en ello y volviera a concentrarse en él.

—Desde siempre, quizás. Desde adolescente me gustaban más los hombres que las mujeres.

—Pero nadie lo sabe, ¿ni siquiera en esa época?

—Es mi vida y nadie tiene que saber mis cosas. La privacidad es importante para mí, no tienen que saber sobre mis asuntos…

James enarcó una ceja y una parte del rompecabezas cayó en su lugar. La guardó para más tarde.

—¿Así que nunca has estado con una mujer? —Jacob negó con la cabeza mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza—. ¿Ni una sola vez…? —le informó y lo vio encogerse los hombros.

—No me atraen…

—Eso es falso —declaró anonadado—. ¿Nunca has fantaseado sobre eso? ¿Jamás? ¿Con un hombre y una mujer a la vez? —le preguntó—. ¿Ninguna mujer de este bar te parece atractiva? —Le inquirió y lo vio mirar alrededor, antes de negar con la cabeza—. Tiene que haber una que te atraiga de cualquier manera, piensa sobre ello, tiene que haberlo. Es igual de falso que a los heterosexuales nunca les atrae una persona de su mismo sexo a que un homosexual no le atraiga el otro sexo; puede que no quieras cogértela o no te ponga, o que no se te pare, es cierto; pero siempre hay una atracción allí. Debe haber alguna mujer que veas y desees, así solamente sea porque es malditamente atractiva o tremendamente vulnerable…

—Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera —le inquirió Jacob y después se carcajeó—. ¿Qué demonios hicieron mal tus padres para criarte?

James se tensó y después encogió sus hombros.

—Simplemente no caigo en ningún estereotipo, es lo único que sucede. No creo en ellos, me parece que no tienen razón de ser. Uno es lo que es y ya, todo es sencillo, la sociedad es la que lo ha complicado, enjaulándonos en normas, reglas y deber ser. Solamente imagínate esto —le susurró lamiendo el borde de su oreja—: Los tres. La tomarías por la vagina, invadiéndote de calidez y humedad que nunca antes habías sentido, acostado sobre tu espalda, mientras yo me la cogería por el culo, mirándote a los ojos a la vez que acariciando sus pechos y te los ofrecería. Ambos miembros rozando y balanceándose entre la membrana más malditamente fina que hayas sentido. Ahogados por la sensaciones propias… las de ella… y las del otro… ¿Lo ves? —le inquirió y lo sintió estremecerse, causando que sonriera.

—Interesante —respondió tragando grueso, con voz ligeramente ronca. James sonrió.

—Únicamente deberías preguntarte qué mujer te gusta —le indicó, sintiendo que respiraba un poco más agitadamente.

—¿Cuál…?

—Sí… ¿Cuál? ¿A quién desearías, Jacob? Una pregunta sencilla… —le inquirió mirando alrededor—. A fin de cuenta, es una fantasía. —Una que estaba volviéndolo loco.

El humo del cigarrillo acaparaba el lugar, así como la gente y el ambiente, el cual se había abarrotado un poco en el pasar de las horas sin que ambos se hubiesen dado cuenta. Lo cual era sorprendente, sobre todo para él, que siempre había sido capaz de notar todo a su alrededor. Jamás había estado tan embelesado por alguna persona. Frunció el ceño ante eso y después parpadeó sacándose la idea de la cabeza.

Comenzó a acariciarlo más insistentemente, moviendo su mano para tomarlo completamente sobre su jean. Haciendo que jadeara. Se concentró en la forma que arrugaba su cara, en su excitación y en la forma en como sus venas comenzaban a palpitar sobre su cuello. Amaba unas buenas venas palpitantes. Bajó su cabeza para lamer ese punto, antes de sentirlo respirar bruscamente. Un segundo después lo estaba besando, lo cual le hacía agradecer el puesto que habían encontrado.

Después siguieron bebiendo y conversando por un par de horas más.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó comenzando a sentirse ansioso de nuevo. Jacob negó rápidamente con la cabeza y James frunció el ceño.

—La quiero a ella… —Escuchó que decía y alzó la mirada hacia el frente. Vio a donde señalaba y enarcó una ceja. La mujer era blanca, de cabello castaño rojizo, ondulado, delgada y joven.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—¿No querías que experimentara una fantasía? Pues… ella… Me gusta…

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó y giró hacia ella, sintiendo que la adrenalina lo envolvía—. Entonces la traeré para acá…

—Espera… ¿qué? ¿Aquí? —le inquirió aturdido. James asintió, mordió su oreja y se alejó de allí, caminando hacia la chica, que estaba apostada frente a la barra con un trago dulce en la mano—. Dos cervezas Corolla —ordenó al cantinero y después giró su cabeza para sonreírle a la chica.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió de vuelta, antes de tomar un sorbo de su trago desviando la mirada. James contó hasta tres, acomodándose sus lentes un par de veces y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio que volvía a regresar su mirada. _"Te tengo"_, pensó acomodándose dándole la espalda a la barra.

—Hola, hermosa… —saludó tomando su mano libre y besando la palma, rosando sus venas—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Vanessa —respondió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando el agarre de la mano, para después responderle la sonrisa.

Le tomó solamente un segundo saber que estaba un poco tomada, como todos en el local; cinco descubrir que se sentía sola y tal vez un poco hastiada de la vida. Y siete, exactamente, para figurarse lo que había ido a buscar. Ella estaría dentro de lo que sea que quisieran.

Caminó hacia la mesa, donde Jacob lo miraba aturdido, quizás porque no pensaba que lo conseguiría y le sonrió divertido.

—Jacob, esta es Vanessa… nuestra nueva amiga —le inquirió levantando una ceja sugestivamente y viéndolo contener la respiración—. Ve, Vane, salúdalo como te dije que lo deseaba… —le susurró al oído y ella asintió caminando hacia Jacob, y sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo, haciendo que se subiera casi completamente la pequeña falda que estaba usando. A veces, cualquier cosa que existiera allá arriba, le sonreía.

James miró alrededor, pero como normalmente sucedía, a nadie le importaba una mierda. Llegó a su asiento, y lo tomó acercándose un poco más, hasta respirar en la oreja de Jacob.

—Anda… Bésala… —Le pidió, susurrándole en el oído, lamiéndolo ligeramente—. Te gustará, es nuestra fantasía…

Jacob se veía sensual, más de lo normal, con la mujer encima de él, que revolvía sus caderas, las venas de su cuello casi explotando, su respiración acelerada. Era fuerte, formado, se notaba incluso debajo de la camisa negra y sus jeans, pero cuando sus labios se unieron a los de Vanessa, él sabía cuán malditamente suave serían y eso le excitó inclusive más, más de lo que alguna cosa lo hubiese hecho.

Los vio besándose por unos momentos, solamente porque no podía moverse, disfrutando cómo movía sus manos, para acariciar su espalda y su culo, apretándolo para alzarla y arquearla a su cuerpo. Podía jurar que en ese instante, se corrió, solo un poco. Allí no pudo controlarse más, fue al ataque. Comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de ambos, antes de meter una mano entre el regazo de él, haciendo que ambos se retorcieran por el roce. Primero comenzó a acariciar a la chica, moviendo su tanga, para llegar a sus labios vaginales, escuchándola gemir, pero sin liberar a Jacob, lo besaba como si estuviera succionándolo vivo, abrazada a su cuello y comenzando a removerse con más fuerza por sus caricias. Él la acarició mientras movía sus dedos más adentro, buscando introducir un par. Ella gimió mientras bajaba una de sus manos para acariciar el pecho y la espalda de Jacob.

Se acercó hasta el cuello de la chica y lo mordió, antes de subir a su oído.

—Mastúrbalo… —le susurró y cuando la sintió asentir, le recompensó con una lamida y mordisqueando el punto justo en su oído antes de introducir dos dedos en su vagina, causando que gimiera y se retorciera pero con mayor intensidad, buscando el placer para llegar a su orgasmo.

Sintió la mano de ella al lado de la suya, abriendo la bragueta del jean de Jacob, antes de percibir el calor de su pene contra su propio antebrazo. Miró alrededor y agradeció la jodida mesa que bloqueaba la visión. La notó trabajar a Jacob y escuchó los gemidos de ambos, ya que seguía la misma velocidad de ella.

Le tomaron la nuca con una mano y era tanto el revoltijo que no supo de quién era, hasta que sintió unos labios entre los suyos tan endemoniadamente suaves que no le quedó duda. Subió su mano libre y acarició el cabello de la chica mientras comía la boca de Jacob y succionaba su lengua. Esto antes de gemir al percibir manos más pequeñas abriendo su bragueta, y sacándolo para masturbarlo a su vez.

Tanto Jacob como James gimieron y soltaron su agarre.

—Cabálgalo —ordenó él introduciéndose más dentro. Miró a Jacob que apretaba sus labios hasta mostrar las venas de su mandíbula y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose contra la pared. Se acercó hasta su oído—: Ella te cabalgara sobre mi mano, nos sentirás a ambos, Jacob, y así te correrás.

Él gimió y James los acomodó, bastante dificultosamente, para que su pene rozara su brazo y los muslos interiores de ella. Vanessa comenzó a disimular los embistes, lentamente, para que no fuera tan evidente, mientras lo masturbaba a él. Sentía una mano de Jacob acariciando sus bolas y la otra seguía en el pecho de ella. James se estiró y besó a Vanessa, con Jacob entre ellos, tan cerca que todo estaba cálido e incluso respiraba su esencia.

Así estuvieron unos minutos, dándose placer entre ellos, en un sitio rodeado de gente y aislado a la vez, hasta que todos explotaron. Primero ella, a la cual calló besándola, y después ambos, gruñendo ligeramente y haciendo un desastre por ello.

Cuando terminaron y pudieron moverse, la chica se levantó de su regazo, vuelta un desastre, con sus muslos humedecidos, llenos de la humedad de los orgasmos de Jacob y el suyo propio.

—Tengo… Baño… —Ella sonrió divertida y pícara como si hubiese hecho una hazaña asombrosa y se puso de pie casi tambaleándose—. Ya regreso…

Él la vio ir, sintiéndose exhausto y lleno de adrenalina al mismo tiempo. Tomó unas servilletas de la mesa para limpiarse a sí mismo, pasándole unas cuantas a Jacob para que hiciera lo mismo.

—No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder… —escuchó que Jacob decía y sonrió divertido. La primera vez siempre era así, uno se llenaba de incredulidad y aturdimiento, golpeando los valores contra el deseo y contra la realidad.

—Respira. Te aseguro que mejorará. No te me llenes de prejuicios, no valen la pena —ordenó y lo miró, se veía aturdido, y no de la buena manera, de esas que celebran que hubieran llegado a un orgasmo monumental, de los que solamente se llegan cuando lo acompaña el miedo a ser atrapado o al estar haciendo algo indebido. Sino del otro modo, del que no le serviría.

—Yo no hago esto… —comentó.

—Evidentemente… —respondió divertido—. Pero estamos algo borrachos y fue divertido. Una fantasía cumplida.

—Demonios, si alguien nos hubiese visto. Pudimos ser arrestados —explotó Jacob—. Alguien pudo reconocerme y saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo…

—Eres tan snob… —le reviró, viendo que terminaba de limpiarse y tiraba las servilletas al suelo—. No estabas pensando, no tenías peros en la cabeza. Fuiste libre, joder, ¡no arruines el maldito momento post orgasmo! Es casi igual del bueno que el orgasmo en sí… —le refutó.

Jacob lo miró como si en verdad estuviese completamente loco. Lo sabía porque había recibido esa mirada muchas veces, no que alguna vez le hubiese molestado o afectado. Lo extraño era, que de alguna manera, en ese instante importaba.

—Estás completamente virado, amigo. Esto fue prácticamente un delito, y esa mujer estaba borracha, y joder, ¡yo no estoy con mujeres! —espetó negando con la cabeza, viéndose desquiciado.

—Eso está bien, es parte de la vida, es natural —trató de conciliar, porque sabía que no debía ser fácil. O por lo menos lo imaginaba, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había experimentado eso por primera vez.

—No, no es natural, ni normal. Esa jodida chica era prácticamente una niña y evidentemente no era dueña de sí misma. ¡Y nosotros prácticamente abusamos de ella! —reclamó y James frunció el ceño, sintiendo que otra pieza importante caía sobre su cabeza. No una de la que estuviese verdaderamente feliz o fuera particularmente rescatable.

—Crees que eres del tipo protector —declaró reafirmando una idea suelta de tiempo atrás—, pero en verdad lo que haces es victimizar a las mujeres. ¿Por eso es que eres gay, Jacob? ¿Por qué piensas que las mujeres son unas jodidas marionetas sin pensamientos y necesitas sustancia? Porque evidentemente, Vanessa, deseaba y disfrutó maravillosamente lo que acaba de suceder. Joder, si esta es una hazaña que contará hasta cuando sea una anciana con las tetas pisando sus talones. ¡Se folló a dos hombres en el fondo de un bar! Y no a cualquier hombre, sino a nosotros dos, que no sé si te has visto en un espejo pero eres un bombazo, y cariño, yo sé que soy uno.

—Muérdeme, James —gruñó terminando de cerrar sus pantalón, mientras James lo imitaba.

—¡Joder, tenía intenciones de hacerlo! —se quejó sarcásticamente—. Pero de todas formas me siento muy satisfecho, al fin y al cabo te pervertí.

—¡Jódete, James! —le masculló levantándose y lanzando un par de billetes de veinte dólares, antes de comenzar a salir del local, ignorándolo.

James gruñó y miró alrededor, debería elegir a cualquier persona de allí, hombre y/o mujer, tal vez esperar que la tal Vanessa regresara y divertirse un rato, bajar los niveles y volver al trabajo. Claro, después llamaría a Edward, para ver si verdaderamente su mujer no estaba muerta. Lo cual sinceramente esperaba que no sucediera, porque había trabajado malditamente demasiado ese mes para besar de despedida a su premio o a su innovación médica.

En lugar de ello, se encontró corriendo detrás de un hombre que debía ser tan fácil de interpretar que ni siquiera necesitaba presionar, pero que en cambio resultaba lo suficientemente intrigante para convertirse en un reto a conseguir. Y él primero sería maldecido antes de abandonar o ceder algo que lo intrigaba y le retaba.

Esa había sido la razón por la que su madre lo había guiado u obligado a la medicina, no siempre se encontraba a un niño de diez años desmembrando animales para ver su circulación, la locación de los órganos y cuánta de esa sustancia pasaba por ellos. Lo cual resultó ser algo malditamente acertado por parte de su progenitora, porque le faltaba muy poco tiempo, diminuto, diría él, antes de perder el interés en animales de cuatro patas y desear pasar a cosas más prácticas, como por ejemplo, animales de dos patas.

—¡Vamos, no te lo tomes así! —le gritó estando fuera del local, ignorando a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, y empujándolo hacia el callejón del lado. Jacob se apartó y lo empujó retumbándolo contra la pared.

—Olvídame, James, no me interesas. Vete con esa puta que conseguiste, jódela hasta que le explotes el cerebro, para lo que me interesas. Me vale madre.

James se estaba empezando a sentir un poco marginado esa noche, ya que había sido golpeado por dos hombres y analizado por una pendeja psicóloga, estaba comenzando a ver crecer la urgencia de golpear de vuelta.

—¿Por qué me huyes?¿Por qué tienes tanto tiempo dando vuelta a algo que es natural? —le insistió y lo vio parpadear—. Te deseo, Jacob, te quiero en mi cama, debajo de mí y gritando por lo que te haga. Te quiero en el medio, jodiéndote a una mujer mientras yo te cojo por el culo, sintiendo que me los estuviera follando a ambos y que explotemos al mismo tiempo. Quiero lo que acaba de suceder allá a dentro, pero preferiblemente entre cuatro paredes y sin nadie más, y no porque no hubiese sido malditamente excitante, sino porque las mayoría de las cosas que quiero hacerles requieren una compensación de gritos que buscaría hasta arrancarme una bola para escucharlos. Te deseo… ¡y estaré maldito si tú no me deseas también! Sé que lo haces. Yo…

No pudo continuar hablando porque Jacob lo había tirado contra la pared y se estrelló contra sus labios. James gimió y lo abrazó por el cuello, jalándolo a su cuerpo, prácticamente arrancando su cabello por lo fuerte que lo estaba tomando. Este beso no era el suave que habían compartido antes, tampoco los sensuales que habían intercambiado dentro del bar. Esto era otra cosa.

Sentía como Jacob lo mordía, machacando sus labios y pegándolo contra la pared. Por primera vez en su vida, James se sentía algo parecido a diminuto, lo cual era una cosa endemoniadamente difícil de conseguir, a pesar del cuerpo de Jacob, los cuales ya él había tenido, incluso más grandes. Pero era algo más, era algo distinto al cuerpo del sujeto que lo besaba.

Jacob apretaba su espalda, tomaba su mandíbula y la jalaba, de una forma que creía que iba a hacerle conseguir otro moretón distinto al que Edward le había conseguido horas atrás.

Cuando se separaron, ambos no podían ni respirar, soltaban más bien jadeos bruscos y sonoros.

—Eres un maldito bastardo —refunfuñó Jacob y James sonrió.

—Lo sé —respondió ya que era cierto, no podía negarlo.

—No estoy buscando algo más que sexo. No me importa nada más.

—Bien, por mí es igual. Me iré dentro de poco al fin y al cabo —le contestó y lo vio asentir con la mandíbula apretada.

—Y nadie lo sabrá…—le recalcó y James parpadeó.

—Las mentiras siempre salen a la luz, Jacob. Y nunca serás libre con ellas.

—Me vale madre —le recalcó encogiéndose de hombros—. Es el precio que accedí a pagar para mí mismo.

—¿Para tener fama? —le inquirió James—. Porque créeme, entiendo la fama y todo eso, pero es también como aburrido.

—No, solamente para tener paz conmigo mismo —le indicó y James enarcó una ceja, de nuevo perdido cuando empáticamente debería saberlo todo, siempre lo hacía—. Pero, mierda, te deseo, aunque no sé por qué malditamente lo hago. No me harás ningún bien —le refirió y James sonrió en respuesta.

—Al contrario, creo que te hare demasiado bien, amigo —le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos—. Vayamos al apartamento de Edward...

Jacob parpadeó y él lo jaló para besarlo de nuevo, más seductoramente esa vez, necesitaba tener algún tanto de regreso, porque odiaba ser rebasado por alguien, y de alguna manera sentía que él lo había hecho.

—Vale… —susurró Jacob cuando se liberaron y salieron rumbo al estacionamiento a buscar su vehículo.

* * *

Por Dios... espero que sobrevivan y sobrevivir a este capítulo.

Aquí tienen mi regalo y lo que eligieron. Llegue un día tarde porque sinceramente lo termine muy tarde ayer, pero no quería dejar pasar este día sin publicarlo.

Gracias a mis chicas. Gine, que tiene hielo por allí, gracias por revisar el cap. A Gise por ayudarme en él :) y en todo este proceso. A Elisa, que es medio psiquica y se conecta en los tiempos justos. A Paola, que ya sabe, que tiene un buen grado derecho al premio Nobel. Son lo máximo.

Bien... primera vez que hago algo así, veremos qué piensan sobre ello.

_**PD: **__**Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**_

_Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D_


	19. El barco que se hunde

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos. _

_Soundtrack: El barco que se hunde, de Tommy Torres, www . youtube watch?v=WzI5la-FMyI (Gracias Suzette-Cullen por esta canción, fue perfecta para este capítulo)_

"_Bailamos en un barco que se hunde el paso de un último bolero.  
En este mismo lugar donde hace algunos meses hubo risas, tantas caricias;  
pero hoy bailamos en un barco que ya no da más.  
Sabemos que no veremos la mañana, por más que intentamos mantenerlo a flote,  
de cubo, en cubo. No se pudo…  
… Después de haber sobrevivido mil tormentas e inaugurar con la mejor de las champañas,  
la ilusión tuvo prisa, no firmamos salvavidas. Eso es para otros, no nosotros, no...  
… No hay palabras que no estén dichas. Dijimos todo, dijimos demasiado,  
no hay inocentes entre nosotros, no hubo marineros, solo demasiados capitanes.  
Tú no sueltas y yo tampoco. __Y quién diría, esto es de locos.__  
__Y ahora el agua nos llega hasta el cuello ya,__  
__el sabor tan salado no es del mar, sino de lágrimas.  
Los pies congelados, el pecho apretado contra el tuyo.  
Es tan absurdo,  
pero hoy bailamos en un barco que se hunde…"_

* * *

_Bella salió del consultorio de la doctora Anderson, que estaba haciendo consultas en el Swedish Medical Center, y dio varios pasos hasta terminar sentada en la sala de espera del tercer piso. Había pasado una semana desde que había hablado con la doctora Brown sobre la medicina que su madre necesitaba y aún no había conseguido el dinero para comenzar el tratamiento; lo que lo hacía peor era que su madre ahora presentaba unos dolores terribles y no tenía cómo solucionarlo ya que además de sus calmantes no se le podía administrar nada más._

_Había ido a ese entrevistarse con la doctora Anderson porque aún tenía la esperanza de que consiguiera contactarla con una fundación o un sitio donde pudiera obtener los medios para costear la medicación, aunque no había tenido mucho éxito. La doctora había sido muy amable, y se había visto muy empática por la situación, pero no le había podido brindar una solución, le había dicho que preguntaría alrededor, como si eso sirviera de algo. De todas maneras, agradecía la intensión, aunque no significara mucho._

—_¿Bella? —Oyó que le llamaban con una voz que tenía ya cuatro años que no escuchaba y parpadeó al alzar la mirada para encontrarse frente a Bill._

_Tenía ojeras y se veía más delgado, pero de resto era el mismo hombre de antaño, sus ojos castaños eran igual de cálidos y cariñosos que antes._

—_Bill… —respondió levantándose y sin pensarlo se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza._

—_¿Todo está bien? ¡Dios, qué grande estás! —declaró con orgullo y Bella lo miró sonriendo ampliamente._

—_Debo de estarlo, ya voy a cumplir veintidós años —contestó juguetonamente y contenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Haberlo encontrado debía significar algo, ya que le otorgaba una esperanza que hasta segundos atrás no había poseído. _

—_Estás muy delgada, pero te has vuelto una mujer tan hermosa. ¡Dios, cómo te he extrañado! —le dijo él y ella sonrió aunque sintió que sus labios temblaban ligeramente._

—_Yo también te he extrañado tanto… —le confesó y sintió que él la jalaba para abrazarla con fuerza, de nuevo. Ella pasó sus brazos por su espalda y descans__ó__ su cara sobre su pecho—. No creí que volvería a verte…_

—_Yo debí haber hecho que nos viéramos de nuevo. Lo siento tanto, pero después que las dejé mi vida se volvió tan desastrosa, no tienes idea. —Ella asintió sin responder ya que eso solamente podía definir la suya propia. Bill se apartó y la miró confundido—. ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Está todo bien? —le inquirió tomándola por sus hombros para inspeccionarla._

_Bella suspiró observándolo. _"¿Sería una señal de Dios?"_, se preguntó aturdida. Sí, su madre le había prohibido buscarlo y no lo había hecho en ningún momento. Nadie podría culparla por el encuentro de ese día, había sido una total coincidencia o mejor aún, un regalo. Él las había ayudado la primera vez, el dinero que le había dado para su Universidad había servido para poder pagar el tratamiento de los primeros años y la operación; quizás ahora podría hacerlo de nuevo, y así conseguiría salvar a su madre. Tal vez, inclusive, él podría regresar a casa y todo volvería a estar bien. La carga no sería suya únicamente, todo mejoraría, y su madre tendría algún motivo para sonreír, como antes._

—_¿Bella? —insistió Bill tomándola con más fuerza y mirándole preocupado._

—_¿Señor Black? —le interrumpieron y Bill se apartó girando hacia el médico. Un hombre canoso que lo observaba imperante._

—_¿Cómo está, doctor? —preguntó, haciendo que Bella parpadea__r__a confundida._

—_La radiografía de tórax muestra hiperinsuflación pulmonar, por lo que presenta una bronquiolitis —contestó—. Ya la enviamos para que le pusieran oxígeno y nebulizar como tratamiento, pero aun así la tendremos en observación por unos días._

—_Entiendo… —contestó pasándose una mano por el cabello._

_Ellos continuaron hablando, mencionando el tratamiento, y algo sobre el acompañante, pero Bella solamente pudo mirar hacia el ala de donde había surgido el médico, la infantil, hasta que el doctor se despidió con un asentimiento._

—_¿Quién está hospitalizado? —preguntó confundida, mirándolo fijamente._

—_Mi hija, Rebecca —respondió y Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, como si le hubieran lanzado un puñetazo—. Tiene tres años y medio, si pudieras verla te enamorarías totalmente de ella, es completamente hermosa… —Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cara, viéndose más cansado que antes—. Pero nació prematura, de seis meses y medio, y ha tenido muchas complicaciones, ha estado hospitalizada en su corta vida más veces de las que puedo contar. _

—_Tu hija… —susurró parpadeando profusamente y de pronto el entendimiento golpeó hacia ella—. Por eso dejaste a Renée, tu esposa estaba embarazada, ibas a tener por fin a la hija que tanto querías…_

—_Pensé que tu madre te lo había dicho —susurró él y ella se forzó a calmarse y mirarlo con una ligera sonrisa, fingida más que todo._

—_¿Y tu esposa? —Preguntó apartándose otro paso—. No quiero causarte problemas con nadie y…_

—_Ella no ha estado muy bien, también ha estado mejorando con el tiempo —le interrumpió sonriendo ligeramente y ella parpadeó, entendiendo que Bill tenía sus propios problemas, y si lo que había escuchado era correcto, venían desde tiempo atrás—. Bella… —se acercó los pasos que se había alejado—. ¿Cómo está Renée? —le preguntó con expresión ansiosa._

_Lo miró por unos instantes, pensando en su mamá, en su promesa, y en como no podía hacerlo encarar una carga que no le correspondía. Había actuado egoístamente al imaginar que él podría solucionarle su vida. Él las había dejado a ambas y nunca fueron nada en realidad. Incluso ella jamás había sido la hija que él había declarado años atrás. No, no lo había sido. Nunca la había buscado, llamado, o se había preocupado por ella, pero era lógico, lo había conseguido en otra parte, una que no era rembolsable, que era suya propia._

—_Está bien… —contestó entonces forzando una sonrisa. Bill asintió sonriendo a su vez, con ligera añoranza._

—_Me es extraño no verla en algún programa. Si ella hubiese querido, yo hubiera podido, no sé, ubicarla para que se presentase en otra parte. —Frunció el ceño confundido, y parpadeó como si hubie__se__ entendido algo por fin—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Bella abrió sus labios sin saber bien qué decir—. ¿Por qué no estás en la Universidad? No estamos en verano y es muy pronto para las vacaciones por navidad, ¿no deberías estar en California con ese hombre tuyo? ¿O con el siguiente cuando botaras al tal Edward porque no es lo suficiente para ti?_

_Bella negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada._

—_Yo… no fui a esa Universidad, no fui a ninguna en realidad._

_Bill frunció el ceño mostrándose confundido, después se vio molesto._

—_No me digas que Renée no te permitió usar el dinero que te deposit__é__ para la Universidad. Esto no tenía nada que ver con nosotros dos, era sobre ti y tu educación. Si es así te juro que iré a buscarla y tendré una fuerte conversación con ella…_

—_No, claro que no —se apresuró a decir colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Es solo que al final no pude hacerlo._

—_¿Por qué? —Insistió Bill—. ¿Aumentaron la matricula? ¿No fue suficiente? Debiste haberme llamado. Estoy muy decepcionado sobre esto…_

—_No, fue más que suficiente, yo solamente no pude dejar a Renée… —respondió escuetamente._

_Bill se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza._

—_Esa es la cosa con tu madre, hace que surja los mejores y peores instintos de una persona. ¿Estás yendo a la estatal?_

—_Yo —Parpadeó y se encogió de hombros—. Use tu dinero en otra cosa y no fue justo habértelo arrebatado cuando al parecer lo necesitabas._

—_Es solamente dinero, Bella, no es nada importante. —Ella forzó otra sonrisa ya que para sí misma, en ese momento, no había nada más importante—. Pero me apena que no lo hayas usado para tu Universidad, los estudios, eso sí es importante, es lo único que te quedar__á__ en el futuro, y para eso fue que te lo di…_

—_Te lo devolveré… —le respondió ya que en ese momento entendió que no había ningún tipo de lazo que l__a__ uniera con Bill Black y que no debió haberlo tomado en primer lugar._

—_No es necesario… _

—_Sí, lo es. Prometo que te devolveré hasta el último dólar —le respondió tercamente. Escuchó que el teléfono de él sonaba y lo vio maldecir cuando contestaba._

—_Jacob… —escuchó que decía y notando que se giraba, huyó, caminando hacia el ascensor más cercano. Cuando vio la salida de emergencia, la abrió sin importar que sonara la alarma, aunque la misma se calló cuando la puerta volvió a trancarse._

_Corrió fuertemente, bajando los escalones, saltando unos cuantos y golpeándose contra una pared del último piso, lo que causo que botara todo el aire y cayera sentada._

_Sintió que se ahogaba, literalmente parecía como si a sus pulmones les fuera imposible recibir aire, no entendía cómo había sucedido eso ni cómo solucionarlo. Y solamente cerró los ojos esperando desmayarse o algo parecido._

_Cuando unos minutos después seguía consciente, entendió que no iba a morirse, a pesar que todo lo demás a su alrededor parecía que no tenía la misma suerte. Ella no lo había sabido, no había entendido que hasta ese momento había tenido una esperanza, una con Bill. Había tenido la certeza que en el peor de los casos él podría salvarlas, pero él no podría hacerlo. Él tenía otra casa, otra familia, obligaciones, preocupaciones… y otra hija._

_Su pecho se llenó del mayor odio y rabia que hubiese experimentado en su vida, tanto que por un instante quiso gritar, y quería acabar con alguien. Deseaba que esa niña no hubiese existido, que se hubiera muerto, si ella no hubiese existido, él no las hubiera abandonado… _

_Abrió los labios para gritar, pero solamente cerró los ojos y sintió que otro pesar distinto la invadía… la total derrota. _

.

Bella abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente, y allí se dio cuenta que en algún momento del sueño se había sentado en la cama. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas golpeando las almohadas contra su espalda. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y su cuerpo entero estaba totalmente drenado; más que ello, como si todos los eventos del día anterior, el día más eterno de toda su existencia, la hubieran dejado únicamente con su físico de caparazón.

Su mente, sus sentimientos y emociones, todo era una especie de revoltijo que estaban mezclados y a su vez no existían. Pero al mismo tiempo, todo lo sentía más fuertemente, a pesar que eran tantas cosas que no las identificaba. Y si se notaba por lo que había soñado, su capacidad de bloquear estaba seriamente dañada.

No sabía qué sentir exactamente sobre eso.

Giró su cabeza y encontró a Edward durmiendo en su lado de la cama, estaba sentado contra el respaldar y su cabeza tirada hacia su lado, en una posición que no se notaba ni ligeramente cómoda. La mano de él seguía sobre su regazo, en la misma posición donde había estado la noche anterior, cuando sostenía la suya. Tocó su mano y la descubrió caliente, como si durante todo el tiempo que habían dormido, tampoco la hubiera apartado.

"_Él se quedó…",_ le susurró su corazón y tragó el nudo que se quiso formar en su pecho. Sus ojos y toda esa parte de su cara dolía por todo el llanto que había derramado durante el transcurso de la noche anterior y su cuerpo ardía por todo el sobreesfuerzo que había realizado, estaba más que exhausta. No quería volver a llorar, a pesar que la sensación de hacerlo la había de alguna manera liberado.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo y entró al baño. Su cara estaba vuelta un desastre, notó inmediatamente al verse al espejo, como si hubiese sido golpeada mil veces pero sin los moretones.

Se sentó en el vaso del inodoro sintiendo que se hundía cada vez más.

"_Mi mamá está muerta… al igual que mi matrimonio, pero yo no lo estoy…"_, meditó y tragó grueso. Antes de saber qué estaba haciendo, se lavó rápidamente y corrió hacia la habitación, tomando un abrigo que la cubriera, unas botas y su cartera. Vio a Edward dormido y tragando grueso de nuevo salió de allí, ignorando el desastre que sabía había hecho en ese apartamento, y sin pararse a meditar sobre lo que Jacob sentiría cuando viera ese sitio, salió del apartamento.

Una hora después estaba en el mismo sitio que había estado el día anterior, el Cementerio _Gethsemane, _acostada sobre la tumba, llorando.

—Perdóname, mamá… perdóname por no despedirte antes… Por fallarte y fallarme a mí misma… Siempre te querré… —le susurró tragando grueso y por primera vez en meses, no se acordó de lo malo, de los años en tratamiento, de la furia del final, la frustración por los resultados distintos a los que esperaban y el odio que ella misma le había profesado por haberla necesitado tanto y evitado cualquier solución en el proceso; y se concentró en el resto.

No siempre había sido así. Su madre había sido egoísta, era cierto, pero era su madre, y había habido momentos en que la había querido. Y Bella la había adorado en cambio, tanto que al final se había destrozado tratando de salvarla. Eso era un hecho. Lejos de todos sus arrepentimientos, dolor, y rabia, también había habido eso.

Empezó a llorar a lágrima viva apretando la grama, sin poder controlarse, o querer hacerlo. Pensando en su madre.

—_¿No es esto fantástico? —escuchó que su madre le preguntaba. Bella estaba aún furiosa por haber abandonado a Edward para viajar a Seattle, pero no estaba totalmente triste por haber dejado a su padre._

_Llevaban ya tres semanas en Seattle y estaban acostadas en la orilla del mar, en el __Lowman beach park west __disfrutando de un día de verano tranquila._

—_Lo es… —respondió al final y sintió que su madre acariciaba su mejilla. Estaba trabajando de mesera en una cafetería y ambas vivían en un apartamento pequeño, tanto que Bella dormía en el sofá cama de la sala, pero tenían una calma que antes no poseían, no todo tenía que hacerse bajo un comando y su madre sonreía más. ¿No era eso más que suficiente? Ella se encontraba por las nubes por ello._

—_Aquí tendremos una nueva vida, Bella… —le prometió su madre jalándola para abrazarla—. Aquí seremos felices por fin… Te lo prometo._

—_Sí, mamá… —le susurró y sintió que la abrazaba más fuerte. Casi arrastrándola de un lado a otro, juguetonamente, causando que ambas rieran tontamente._

—_¡Vamos a bañarnos! —le gritó ella y Bella saltó emocionada, aunque sinceramente, sabía que el agua iba a estar congelada._

_Su madre se levantó a su vez, quitándose el pareo que llevaba con una expresión de calma en su cara._

—_¿Renée? —escucharon que decían y al girar se encontró un hombr__e__ alto, bronceado, con piel morena más cayendo a amarilla, y los ojos marrones. Miraba a su madre con asombro y emoción._

—_¡Bill! —susurró ella asombrada y Bella los miró a ambos confundida, sobre todo cuando notó que él la tomaba en brazos sujetándola fuertemente, como si no se creyera que estuviera allí o que iba a volver a verla alguna vez._

Parpadeó y acarició la grama, recordando la emoción de su madre después de haberlo visto y haber comido con él, ya que ninguno se había separado del otro hasta que había sido sumamente necesario. Ella se había vuelto una mera observadora, desconfiada porque llevaba poco tiempo teniendo a su madre para sí sola, y era un total extraño. Pero él había conseguido romper cada una de sus murallas, tan fácilmente que aún le asombraba.

—¿Bella? —escuchó que alguien le llamaba, aunque no se movió, sabía quién era. ¿Qué hacía allí?—. ¿Qué te sucede? —le interrogó con tono desesperado y sintió que se arrodillaban a su lado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tengo que llamar a alguien? ¡Por Dios, respóndeme!

Su voz temblaba mientras intentaba enderezarla. Cuando lo consiguió, limpió sus mejillas y la acarició. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de preocupación, y las arrugas se habían vuelto más pronunciadas, pero no sabía si era en ese instante o en esos últimos meses y no se había percatado de ello. Bajó la mirada y encontró un arreglo de flores tirado en el suelo, similar al que había notado el día anterior, un poco seco.

—¿Le traes flores? —preguntó con voz rota y Bill asintió, acomodando su cabello hacia atrás, en un acto tan paternal que le hizo daño, su corazón se retorció y tuvo que jadear porque parecía, de nuevo, un dolor casi físico.

—Todas las semanas —le aseguró Bill y ella asintió, sintiendo que su barbilla temblaba—, cada vez que vengo.

—Estoy seguro que a ella le encanta… Amaba cuando le traías flores… —susurró y vio que a Bill se le humedecían los ojos. Ella bajó su mano hacia la lápida y la acarició—. Lo había olvidado…

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él.

—Lo feliz que la hiciste —le susurró tragando grueso—. Cómo sonreía cuando estabas cerca. Lo animada que fue todos esos años, muy distinta a la mujer con la que había crecido en Forks. Estaba tan enamorada de ti, tú fuiste siempre lo más importante para ella, ni siquiera yo… Solamente tú…

—Renée te amaba, Bella… —le aseguró y ella asintió. A su manera lo había hecho, pero no más que al hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

—¿Por qué nos dejaste? —le preguntó sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba.

Por años se lo había preguntado, en una forma más interna e infantil, un miedo gritando que no aceptaba razones justificadoras o reales.

—No fue algo que hubiese querido hacer…

Bella parpadeó y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué no fuimos suficiente, Bill? —le inquirió y él la miró aturdido—. ¿Por qué tu amor por mi mamá no lo fue?

—No digas eso, Bella… Ella es la mujer que yo más amé en el planeta.

—No lo suficiente. Al final no la escogiste… —le susurró tragando grueso—. Los matrimonios se acaban, yo lo he visto, lo he vivido con Edward, él me dejó porque tenía otra, ambos lo sabemos, pero tú no pudiste hacerlo sin importar cuánto decías que sentías por ella. Fueron años, Bill, años… Ella te amaba tanto y cuando la dejaste, se rompió. Todas las noches lloraba, incluso gritaba por ti, y no aceptaba consuelo de nadie, ni siquiera de mí. A veces se quedaba sentada por horas con la mirada perdida, únicamente pensando y yo creo que siempre era en ti. Se rindió… y yo tuve que ver cómo se hundía cada vez más. Y tuve que luchar por ambas, hasta que también quede sin fuerzas y sin nada…

Bill bajó la mirada y la cabeza, luciendo como si cada una de sus palabras le hiciera daño. Ella no quería herirlo, pero tampoco podía controlarse. Tenía años guardando ese veneno dentro de su ser, y la había matado, casi literalmente. Necesitaba decirlo.

—Perdóname tú, ya que con ella es demasiado tarde —escuchó que le susurraba, aún ambos frente a frente, sobre la tumba—. He cometido tantos errores y hay un par que no sé cómo solucionar. Uno es imposible porque es demasiado tarde, por ello aprendí que a veces causas más daño a lo que más amas. Yo hice eso con Renée, y ahora con ustedes dos, Jacob y tú… No sé cómo arreglarlo, aunque no hay nada que desearía más —Suspiró luciendo agotado—. Bella, quisiera haber hecho las cosas distintas. Quisiera haber comprendido cuando la tuve por primera vez que ella era la indicada, nunca herirla o hacer que me dejara. Quisiera devolver el tiempo y no permitirle irse con tu padre, o peor que ello, porque lo que le hice después no tiene ningún tipo de justificación o posibilidad de resarcimiento. Quisiera ser tu padre también, aunque si eso hubiese sucedido no tendría a Jake y a Becca, y ellos… ellos también son mi vida…

—Yo solamente fui la hija de tu amante, nada más.

—Eres mucho más que eso. Tú sabes cuánto te quiero.

—Eso fue lo que me hiciste creer, que era algo tuyo, pero cuando las cosas se te complicaron, nos dejaste a ambas… —culminó abrazándose a sí misma.

—Mi familia…

—Ellas… Todos ellos, lo sé. A nosotras nos dejaste sin volver a recordarnos. Debió haber sido tan fácil para ti, estabas con mi madre y con ella. Lo tenías todo y tanto a nosotras como a ellos, nos dabas mitades. Pero cuando te fuiste nosotras desaparecimos para ti, completamente. Así que no me repitas que yo era como tu hija, porque me descartaste rápidamente, únicamente porque ya no estabas con mi mamá. Y no solamente eso, nos hiciste creer que éramos una familia, nos vendiste una farsa, y después te fuiste dejándonos sin nada. Hay cosas que jamás te he dicho Bill, cosas de mi madre y cosas mías que nunca le dije a nadie. Sabes que estuvimos solas por años, pero ella ni siquiera podía trabajar y consumimos lo que tenía ahorrado y mi fondo universitario se fue rápidamente cuando se presentó la enfermedad.

—¿Qué? Preguntó él con tono aturdido. Ella sonrió sin humor.

—Ese dinero nos ayudó mucho al principio, pude pagar la primera operación, y la primera fase de la leucemia. También trabajé todo lo que pude y cuando eso no fue suficiente, mendigué ayuda estatal para poder cubrir el tratamiento, aunque llegó un punto en que ni siquiera eso pude conseguir.

—No tenía idea de eso… —susurró él. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Que sufriste tanto durante su enfermedad…

—Ella fue la que sufrió, hasta lo indecible por mucho tiempo, lloraba por el dolor y no había calmantes que pudieran aliviarla. Yo era la que simplemente luchaba a la vez que rogaba que todo se acabara… Cuando lo hizo… sentí que fui yo quien lo hizo porque simplemente no fue suficiente nada de mis esfuerzos. No hice lo que debía haber hecho…

—Bella… —susurró él y ella tragó grueso—. Tú no mataste a tu madre… —le inquirió y ella asintió, eso se lo decía todo el mundo, Esme lo repitió mucho también.

—Pero tú ni siquiera estuviste a su lado, Bill, por mucho que te llenes la boca diciéndome que fue la mujer de tu vida o que le traigas flores a su tumba. Ni siquiera te preocupaste por ella después de todo…

Él la miró horrorizado, casi como si no la conociera, y eso le hizo daño, pero no podía detenerse.

—Cuando volví a verte estuve a punto de pedirte que nos ayudaras… Pero me di cuenta que nos habías sacrificado en aras de algo que era mucho más importante… —le susurró mirándolo con dolor, se alzó los lentes y vio como daba un respingo adolorido—. Rebecca era la importante… Era tu hija, la que querías… no el recuerdo de lo que no pudiste tener, o lo que alguien más te quito…

—Bella, no fue así. ¿Cómo diablos te enteraste de eso? —le inquirió aturdido—. Yo…

—Por eso decidí devolverte todo, por eso no puedo pensar en ti de esa manera, por eso estoy llena rencor y también de culpa porque durante una época de mi vida, odie a Rebecca como nada en el planeta y le desee cosas… cosas que no debí haber ni siquiera pensado. Y cuando regresaste a mi vida me ayudaste, y te lo agradezco, me diste la posibilidad de cumplir un sueño que creía perdido, pero… Eso no significa que no me haga daño aún o que todo esté olvidado. Yo no funciono así, nunca lo he hecho sin importar cuánto hubiese hecho creer que lo hacía… No podía soportar algo más que una relación laboral y creo… creo que estar contigo, verte, era parte de mi autocastigo…

Cerró los ojos cuando lo comprendió y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, Dios, cuánto me debí haber odiado a mí misma para hacerme esto, una y otra vez…

—No importa lo que pienses, Bella, te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Espero poder redimirme y encontrar la forma de hacer que me perdonen. Tú y Jacob. Soy un hombre viejo, sí, pero aún deseo que ustedes sepan que él es lo mejor de mí. Y tú, eres lo que yo quería, eso no ha cambiado. Becca no cambió eso en mí…

—Me hiciste creer y confiar en que el amor era suficiente. Me hiciste confiar en ti más de lo que había hecho en nadie más. Y después te fuiste y todo se derrumbó. Yo no esperaba nada de mi padre, pero sí que lo esperaba de ti…

—Lo sé… —escuchó que le decía y abrió los ojos para mirarlo—. Pero ahora no soy el mismo, ni tú lo eres, ni la situación tampoco. Y te prometo que con respecto a mis errores, nunca volveré a equivocarme. Si ustedes me dieran la oportunidad…

Ella se quedó callada y tragó grueso, antes de negar con la cabeza, de nuevo.

—Renuncio, Bill…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No puedo seguir trabajando contigo… —le inquirió y vio que se tiraba hacia atrás, cayendo sentado sobre la grama—. No puedo seguir torturándome. Tengo que dejar el pasado atrás, de verdad.

—No hagas eso… —le inquirió y ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo seguir bailando a tu son, Jacob y yo bajo tu control como si de alguna forma eso causaría que te perdonáramos o que todo estuviera bien. No funciona así.

—Bella… hablemos de esto…

En ese instante escuchó su teléfono repicar y buscó la cartera que había dejado caer en algún momento, para tomar el aparato. Frunció el ceño al descubrir que era Edward.

—¿Estás…? —escuchó que le preguntaba cuando contestó, sin siquiera dejarle hablar.

—Estoy bien… —le interrumpió tragando grueso.

—Me desperté y no te vi, por Dios Bella, ¿dónde estás para buscarte? —le inquirió.

—Ya voy para allá… —le susurró y tragó grueso, antes de cortar la llamada.

—Bella… —escuchó que Bill decía pero negó con la cabeza de nuevo, antes de ponerse de pie forzosamente.

—Te he pagado con creces todo el dinero y la ayuda que me diste, Bill. No quiero volver a verte ni a saber de ti, me hace demasiado daño.

Lo miró por última vez y salió de allí, caminando lentamente, cojeando con su bastón. Cuando llegó a la entrada del cementerio, se detuvo y subió la cabeza al cielo. Toda su vida había trabajado con una simple idea, nunca desagradar a alguien importante porque si lo hacía se iría de su lado. Había estado tan equivocada, ahora lo sabía, pero nunca había sospechado lo aliviada que se iba a sentir cuando no lo hiciera, a pesar que la culpabilidad por ello quería atacarla y no tenía la fuerza de justificarse a sí misma o reafirmarse su decisión.

Lo había hecho y era libre, tan simple y complicado como ello.

Caminó hacia la esquina y esperó un par de minutos hasta que consiguió un taxi que la llevara a su casa.

.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento de Jacob y se encontró a Edward sentado en el sofá con sus manos en su cabello. Primero miró el sitio, era evidente que él había acomodado todo alrededor, sobre todo por las bolsas negras agrupadas al lado de la entrada. Parpadeó y cerró la puerta, viendo como la observaba bajando las manos hasta su regazo. Se quedaron mirando ambos por un par de segundos.

Recordó sobre la forma en que la había sostenido cuando se quebró el día anterior, tomándola como si se considerara en verdad su ancla, y lo había sido, le había hecho sentirse acompañada cuando en el fondo había estado siempre sola.

—Creo que es hora que hablemos de Renata —declaró y lo vio tirarse hacia atrás.

—No —respondió él negando con la cabeza y levantándose del sofá—. Aún estás demasiado débil de ayer, no voy a hacerte esto… No…

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ella? —le preguntó ignorándolo y él parpadeó.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerte daño? —le preguntó casi sin voz.

—No es eso lo que quiero, es exactamente lo contrario, ¿no lo ves? —le inquirió toda revolucionada en su interior, aunque exteriormente estaba toda quieta—. Ya no quiero cerrarme e ignorar todo, necesito saberlo… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Qué fue lo que viste? —le preguntó él y ella asintió, sabiendo que era una técnica evasiva, pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Durante años la había practicado y la noche en que él la había dejado se convirtió en experta en ella. Se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos, recordando ese día.

_Se estacionó en el Swedish Medical Center sintiendo que sus manos temblaban y que la debilidad se profundizaba. Esa mañana prácticamente había tenido que tomar los bordes de la cama para ponerse de pie, y el dolor de cabeza era tan grande que en algún momento del camino a su trabajo había quedado sin vista, viendo únicamente negro, así que había por fin decidido decirle a Edward lo que estaba sucediendo, a la vez que llamó al médico de su seguro para pautar una cita para el día siguiente._

_Ya no podía atrasarlo más tiempo._

_Se sentía como la peor de las mujeres al querer invadirlo a él en una carga que no debería tener, pero sería distinto que con su… madre. Ella no sería su madre y él… él la ayudaría, lo esperaba. Era su esposo, y él la quería, se lo repetía muchas veces, aunque cada día que pasaba existía más y más tensión entre ambos, sabía que en parte era porque ella se sentía tan mal que no podía hacer mucho o nada cuando salía del trabajo. A veces ni quería hacerlo, solamente deseaba tirarse en su cama y no volver a levantarse. Pero no haría eso, no sería como su madre, no podría convertirse en eso._

_Salió del auto, con un gran esfuerzo y entró en el hospital, sonriéndole al vigilante castaño, Mark, era uno de los que más trataba de ese sitio que detestaba normalmente, y era una de las personas más agradable que conocía._

—_Señora Masen, ¿cómo está?_

—_Bien —mintió con otra ligera sonrisa—. ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo está todo?_

—_No puedo quejarme —comentó guiñándole un ojo—. Mi esposa está embarazada de nuevo, esperamos que sea una niña._

_Bella sonrió y asintió, meditando sobre que no quería quedar de ninguna forma embarazada y recordando que Edward y ella habían peleado varias veces por eso, y ahora probablemente sería imposible._

—_¿Sabe dónde está mi esposo? ¿En su oficina? —le inquirió terminando el tema, porque odiaba hablar de niños. El hombre sonrió y asintió._

—_Le escuche decir a una enfermera que iba a entrar a una operación…_

—_Oh… —respondió Bella viendo el reloj y preguntándose si ese era el destino que le estaba dando la salida cobarde otro día. Tuvo que forzar sus piernas para no caerse, por la debilidad que sentía y cerró ligeramente los ojos—. Bueno…_

—_¿Está bien? —le preguntó el hombre y ella asintió—. Pero el procedimiento de hoy es educativo así que… Venga conmigo… —le pidió entrecerrando los ojos. Entraron al ascensor, pasaron un área restringida y Bella se tensó._

—_¿A dónde me lleva? —le inquirió cuando la dejó frente a una escalera._

—_Suba y está el área de los estudiantes. Allí hay un intercomunicador._

—_Podría simplemente pedirle a una enfermera que lo llame del buscapersonas —le inquirió y Mark se rio._

—_Sí, pero si va a operar no creo que salga. Entre de una vez, antes que lleguen todos y pueda hablarle…_

—_¿No tendrá problemas por esto? —le inquirió y él negó con la cabeza._

—_De todas maneras, evita mi nombre…_

_Bella sonrió y asintió, subiendo las escaleras y llegando a una especie de cuarto con varias sillas, frente a este había un vidrio que mostraba todo el quirófano. Era interesante, nunca había visto uno de verdad, solo el de utilería en su canal y en el programa Grey's Anatomy. _

_Lo vio entrar en el quirófano y fruncir el ceño, como si no hubiese esperado encontrarlo vacío. Ella sonrió cuando lo observó, suspirando un poco pesadamente por lo que tenía que hacer, pero disfrutándolo en ese instante, era tan hermoso… lo amaba tanto que muchas veces le dolía. _

_Se giró para presionar el intercomunicador y encendió una voz roja._

—_¿Edward? —llamó y giró pero no vio que se movía, así que imaginó que no había presionado el correcto. Frunció el ceño y se regresó a presionar el siguiente._

—_¡Edward! —escuchó que llamaban con bastante entusiasmo de dentro del quirófano, pero antes de poder meditar sobre la confianza que había notado en el tono, notó los sonidos._

_Se giró y caminó hacia el vidrio, encontrando que quien había entrado era una pelinegra delgada que por el uniforme era enfermera. Y que los sonidos eran un beso bastante apasionado_

_Sintió que su corazón se detenía y no podía moverse. _

"¿Qué está sucediendo…?"_. La respuesta era obvia pero aun así, no podía llegar allí._

_ Él apartó a la pelinegra inmediatamente y miró hacia los lados._

_ —Alguien puede vernos… —advirtió pasándose una mano por el cabello y alejándose un paso._

_ —Nadie lo hará, hermoso —le dijo la pelinegra sonriendo ampliamente—. Se suspendió la clase magistral y tenemos este quirófano por toda una hora… para lo que quiera que queramos usarlo… —le comentó y dio un paso hacia adelante, hasta que lo hizo chocar con la camilla._

_ —Arriba… el cuarto de observación… —señaló antes de que lo abrazara y Bella se apartó para que no la vieran, escuchando como sonaba la ropa cuando era tocada y quitada._

_ —Está solo, aunque hay una cámara, podremos jugar al doctor y la enfermera… Grabarlo… Tu esposa mataría por ese programa…_

_ Bella se llevó la mano a su pecho sintiendo que este literalmente dolía, y dio un paso hacia delante, para volver a verlos._

_ —Renata… —advirtió y la observó encogerse de hombros._

_ —Lo siento…—comentó besando su mejilla, para bajar a su barbilla, terminando de liberar su camisa y acariciando su pecho desnudo—. Te extraño… quiero tenerte por un rato solo para mí… Me haces falta y me vuelvo ansiosa… te necesito de nuevo, anoche te fuiste temprano. Nunca es suficiente, ¿puedes escaparte esta noche? _

_ —Hoy se lo diré… —comentó en voz baja y Bella se llevó una mano a su boca, tapándola con fuerza—. No puedo seguir así —confesó._

_ —¿De qué estás hablando? Ella no lo sabe y no te ama, sabes que no lo hace, te aseguro que no se recrimina por vivir su vida, por ser feliz…_

_ —Renata, yo…—insistió él, apoyando en la camilla, mientras acariciaba a la otra mujer—, no puedo seguir jugando este juego, engañándola, mintiéndole, saliendo de nuestra cama para llegar a casa y hacer de cuenta que nada sucede…_

—_¿Después de todo lo que te ha dañado? Se merece eso y mucho más… —respondió negando con la cabeza, mientras apartaba su camisa para besar su piel._

—_No hables así —le espetó._

—_Oh, Edward, por favor, la mujer solo se preocupa por sí misma y no ve a quien tiene al lado —se quejó enderezándose un poco para verlo—; ni siquiera quiere considerar tener un hijo contigo aunque sabe cuánto lo has querido. Dejaste ir una oportunidad de trabajar en Phoenix porque sabías que ella tenía su programa y que no lo dejaría por ti, tú mismo me lo dijiste… Y yo sé cuánto querías ese puesto. Das y das, pero ella no te entrega nada…_

_Bella abrió su boca y soltó un jadeo, tan pequeño que ni ella misma hubiese podido escucharlo. ¿Phoenix?_

—_Por favor… —pidió él._

—_Vale… —contestó besando su mandíbula. Él cerró los ojos por un segundo—. Pero sabes que tengo razón… te lo he dicho._

_ Lo vio asentir apretando su mandíbula, como siempre hacía cuando estaba excitado. _

_ —Es como me dijiste una vez, ya no hay nada más para mí en ese sitio, solo soledad y dolor… —confesó él un par de segundos después._

_ —Y ella no te ama… —le repitió—, además aquí estoy yo, la promesa que te hice cuando todo esto comenzó sigue en pie. Te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que necesites para liberarte de ella, no me siento la otra por más que no puedas despertarte a mi lado cada mañana —le respondió alzando la cabeza y él apartó un par de mechones negro azabache de su mejilla._

_ —Me gusta tu cabello —le comentó mirándola obnubilado—. Es tan brillante… Aunque me gustaría que te lo rizaras… ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? —le pidió, enterrando su cara allí, y olfateándolo._

_Bella sintió como si hubiera tomado un cuchillo y se lo clavara en su pecho. __Por un momento se quedó estática, viéndolo disfrutar acariciando su cabello, antes de notar, casi como si lo viera casi en forma borrosa, girar hacia la puerta y voltearla para que quedara contra la camilla, medio acostada y comenzara a acariciar su pecho, desnudándola._

—_Me excitas… __—__escuchó que le decía y jadeó ya que no quería seguir viendo lo que sabía que sucedería en unos momentos. No tenían que decírselo, su lenguaje corporal lo delataba, dado que ella lo conocía cabalmente, su mandíbula debería estar apretada, su espalda tensa por la excitación, estaba arrancándole la ropa, y dentro de poco se desnudaría desesperado, ansioso por penetrarla. _

_Se preguntó casi a lo lejano si con ella sería distinto, si no tendría que tener preparación o tanto previo para llegar al orgasmo, jadeó ya que el dolor la invadió hasta lo indecible, y no pudo o quiso quedarse a averiguarlo. Dio __media vuelta y salió de allí, bajando las escaleras hasta quedarse en las dos últimas, ya que la respiración se volvió tan acelerada que estaba jadeando._

_En ese momento deseaba llorar, gritar, hacer algo más que quedarse allí sin poder siquiera moverse. Estuvo un par de minutos así, hasta que parpadeó y salió rumbo a su vehículo, aunque sus manos aún temblaban y casi no podía respirar._

Ella se detuvo y miró hacia el suelo, su corazón desbocado y todos los sentimientos abrumándola hasta dejarla casi sin respiración; dolor, ira, frustración, incredulidad, traición, y muchos más que no podía siquiera comenzar a identificar. No lo había podido ver a él en ningún momento, sobre todo porque el único instante en que lo hizo, le había dolido su expresión de horror y terror.

—Lo siento… —escuchó que le decía, con voz rota—. Jamás quise que presenciaras eso… Lo siento tanto…

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —le inquirió Bella de nuevo y lo escuchó tragar grueso.

—Dos semanas… —respondió y Bella se tapó su cara con su mano, sintiendo que volvía a llorar. Odiaba eso, quería evitarlo, pero a su vez no podía controlarlo, así que ni lo intentaba.

—¿Dos semanas? —susurró incrédulamente—. ¿Acabaste un matrimonio de seis años por dos simples semanas?

—No fue así… —susurró él—. Nada de esto hubiese sucedido si no hubiera creído que te acostabas con Bill…

—Es decir, que fue una venganza.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, Bella —le pidió y ella se limpió su cara—. No fue así. Yo sentía que me mentías, que me ocultabas cosas. Lo cual resulto ser cierto…

—Claro, es lógico, uno siente que le ocultan cosas y la respuesta tiene que ser irse a acostar con otra mujer… —comentó irónicamente atragantándose, y lo vio bajar la cabeza hacia el suelo—. ¿Cuántas veces te acostaste con ella? —le preguntó tragando grueso. Él negó con la cabeza—. ¡Dímelo! —exigió.

—¿Para qué? ¿Haría alguna diferencia? —le reviró.

—No lo sé, no lo sé… —susurró limpiando sus lágrimas—. No sé qué sería peor, si hubiera sido una vez o muchas…

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

—¿Era mejor?

Edward tragó grueso, aunque no tenía necesidad de explicar a qué se refería con esa pregunta, tenía que saberlo.

—Era diferente.

Ella apretó los labios por esa respuesta, meditando sobre miles de opciones sobre esa respuesta.

—¿Más simple que yo? ¿Menos complicada? Seguro que sin tanto equipaje…

—No eras tú… —le interrumpió.

Bella asintió y limpió nuevas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

—¿Mejor? —interrogó. Él negó con su cabeza—. Tocaste su cabello, ¡inclusive le pediste que se lo ondulara como hacías conmigo! —le reclamó furiosa—. Me habías jurado una y otra vez que solamente conmigo eso sucedía, que eso me hacía más y más especial. Pasaste horas repitiéndome lo mismo, haciéndome el amor tocando mi cabello, ¡y después fuiste y le hiciste lo mismo a ella!

—Perdóname —le inquirió y Bella tragó grueso, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Podrías hacerlo tú? Si en verdad me hubiese acostado con Bill, si le hubiera entregado una parte importante de nosotros dos, ¿habría alguna manera en que pudieras perdonarme?

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes y después él apartó la mirada.

—Ya lo he hecho… —respondió. Ella bufó y negó con la cabeza—. He perdonado que le hubieras tenido más confianza, que supiera toda una vida que yo desconocía, que él hubiera sido a quien elegiste para curarte y no a mí…

—Yo fui ese día a contártelo… —le susurró.

—Pero ya él lo sabía.

—Porque lo adivinó, no porque se lo dije… —le refutó.

—Ese día… ese maldito día que empezaron las cosas con Renata yo estaba tan cabreado que no pensé bien, solamente necesitaba despejarme, pensar; te había visto salir de un hotel con él y cuando te pregunté me mentiste… ¿qué creías que iba a pensar? Ahora sé quién es él, ahora lo entiendo. Pero antes no, antes únicamente lo veía como lo que tú querías que yo fuera y lo que no podía darte…

Ella parpadeó meditando sobre ese instante y gimió cuando se dio cuenta de cuál día se refería.

—Yo estuve con unos clientes, Edward —le inquirió con tristeza—. Bill sabía dónde estaba y me emboscó al final de la cena porque quería verme fuera del trabajo para hablarme, sabía que algo iba mal conmigo y no me dejo ir hasta que me hizo prometer que iría a un médico. Lo cual no hice, hasta que decidí contártelo… el día que te encontré con Renata. Yo no elegí a Bill, yo te había elegido a ti… siempre lo había hecho… ¿Cómo siquiera pudiste dudar eso alguna vez?

Él la miró con tanto dolor que causó que se estremeciera y ella caminó y se sentó en el sofá, agotada de nuevo. Se quedaron unos minutos callados, como si ambos tuvieran que meditar sobre ello.

—¿Te enamoraste de ella? —le preguntó en algún momento, jugueteando con sus manos en su regazo.

—No… —respondió tan rápidamente que casi causo que sonriera—. Yo solamente sentía que te perdía, que ya no me querías, que todo estaba acabado y Renata estaba allí…

—Ciertamente lo estaba, ¿no fue así? —le inquirió ella sintiendo que la traición y el dolor se hundían incluso más—. La forma en que hablaban de mí… ¿Lo de Phoenix? ¿Qué hay en Phoenix? —inquirió.

—Me ofrecieron un cargo de Director… fue un año atrás, tú estabas con tu programa…

Bella negó con la cabeza, aturdida por ello.

—Ella sabía cosas de nosotros privadas y tú tuviste la suficiente confianza para contárselo a ella, dejándome a mí por el suelo, y ¿todo en dos simple semanas? Tienes meses acusándome de que no te contaba nada, pero ni una vez me hablaste de tus miedos, o de esa opción del trabajo, cuando sabes que yo vine a Seattle únicamente por ti. Le hablaste incluso de nuestra discusión con respecto al bebé… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

—Yo solamente… necesitaba desahogarme…

—Quizás yo también lo necesitaba… —le indicó.

—Y yo estaba allí.

—¿Lo estabas? —le inquirió y él se pasó una mano por el cabello, negando con la cabeza.

—Nunca te había engañado antes. —Ella lo miró con frustración e incredulidad—. Sí, no dije lo de las dos mujeres, pero sabes ya porqué, y nunca había besado o tocado a alguien más desde que llegue a ese bendito funeral. Tú eres la única para mí… Yo…

Se acercó y arrodilló frente a ella.

—Yo actué como un idiota, pero tú también lo hiciste. Ambos nos equivocamos, Bella. No soy el único, tú me mantuviste afuera todo el tiempo, tú creíste que yo no te amaría únicamente porque no cumplías un parámetro…

—Sabes porqué…

—Puede ser cierto, Bella, sí, he sido un maldito imbécil, pero no contigo, yo hubiese aceptado lo que sea que me dieras porque eras tú, y tienes que saberlo. Debes saberlo porque yo quería cualquier cosa que me dieras y ayer y hoy, creo que jamás te he amado tanto como en esos momentos…

Bella lo miró choqueada, completamente, tocando su cara que estaba aún hinchada y negando con la cabeza, porque sabía que no podía ser cierto, había sido algo completamente horrible por ver.

—Es mentira…

—No, no lo es… —susurró tomando su mano con fuerza—. Sé que no crees en las palabras, lo sé, aunque no sé qué más darte además de eso. Yo… quizás es enfermizo, quizás toda nuestra relación lo es, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, no pude vivir sin ti cuando ni siquiera me lo dabas todo, mucho menos ahora cuando por fin… estamos llegando a alguna parte y nos estamos dando cuenta de lo que fallamos. Yo…

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, tomando su barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Hice algo estúpido, terrible, lo sé, pero aún soy yo, Bella, y te amo demasiado y no puedo… no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, toda mi vida ha girado alrededor de ti. Te necesito, necesito esto… —susurró tomando su mano y besándola—. Tu cuerpo… Tu corazón… —Se acercó y besó allí apoyando su cabeza en él—. Te necesito a ti… completa…

Subió su mirada y tomó su cuello, acariciándolo. Tenía sus ojos rojos, y parpadeaba como si también quisiera llorar. Después, él limpió sus mejillas, ambas, con un par de sus dedos y la besó.

Bella subió sus manos para apartarlo, más por instinto que por otra cosa, pero cuando tocaron su pecho, quedaron allí, estáticas, incluso abrió sus labios en algún momento para que lo profundizara. Aunque no cerró los ojos, no consiguió hacerlo. Esa vez no vomitó, meditó mientras sentía la familiaridad de su contacto, así como el mismo sabor y calor que tanto había dado la bienvenida en el pasado, su cuerpo no luchó por bloquear la visión de él con Renata besándose contra la camilla; en cambio, sintió sus labios igual de suaves rozar los suyos, su lengua invadiéndola e incitándola. Allí comenzó a responder el beso, apretando las palmas contra su pecho hasta convertirlas puño y cerrando sus ojos.

Sentía que sus ojos se humedecían y que la sensación de ahogo le sofocaba. Él acariciaba su cuello suavemente, haciendo círculos y rozando su cabello.

Anhelaba que ahora que no tenía a nada más que Edward frente a ella, sin ninguna otra visión o necesidad de bloquear algo, pudiera entregarse a su beso, a su cuerpo, lograr amarlo como antes, prácticamente a ciegas, deseando envolverlo, protegerlo y adorarlo para siempre. Pero nada de eso estaba allí. Solamente dolor, y vacío, uno totalmente distinto al que tenía meses experimentando. No era que no quería sentir algo, era que sentía demasiado, y nada era igual. No había mucho allí.

Fue Edward quien se apartó, unos segundos después, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello y cabello, como si no pudiera soportarlo más. Lo escuchó sorber, como si estuviese llorando, y apretó el agarre de su mano, buscando consolarle. Ella subió su otra mano y acarició su cabello, era algo bizarro, pero así eran ambos, cuando uno caía, el otro lo atrapaba.

Era tanto extraño como confortante saber que al final del día, y después de todo lo que había pasado, aún no habían perdido eso.

A pesar que, al parecer, habían perdido todo lo demás.

—Firmare el divorcio… —confesó él minutos después, cuando pudieron volver a hablar y ella asintió—. Pero no me desentenderé de ti, no puedo o quiero hacerlo, estaré pendiente con James y te llamaré de Michigan, incluso vendré cuando pueda, hasta que termine la investigación con Emmett y pueda regresar.

—Quizás puedas ponerte en contacto con Phoenix, ver si aún te quieren… —respondió y lo vio asentir de nuevo.

—Tal vez… —susurró sentado a su lado, luciendo tan deprimido como ella se sentía—. ¿Y tú? ¿Seguirás aquí?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Renuncié a mi trabajo —le inquirió y sintió que la miraba aunque no giró a su cara—. Así que no sé qué haré ahora, quizás viaje, quizás me quede aquí. La verdad es que no lo sé. Es como si hubiese pasado mi vida en la piel de alguien más, y ahora que me liberé, en vez de alegría y placer siento una tristeza enorme. No por mi madre únicamente, sino por mí misma, por nosotros.

Las manos de ambos no se habían liberado aún y a ella eso le resulto tan extraño como todo lo demás, como si no pudieran soltarse. Un acto egoísta, imaginaba.

"_Todos somos unos seres egoístas en la profundidad de nuestro ser, porque todos, absolutamente todos, tenemos solamente una voz en la cabeza, la nuestra",_ reflexionó.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —le susurró él y ella parpadeó porque sentía sus ojos como si hubiera picado diez cebollas—. Dímelo, porque yo estoy perdido…

—Creo que ahora deberías irte… —le contestó y lo vio asentir, con su visión periférica.

—Tanto nadar para morir en la orilla, ¿no es eso lo que dicen? —le susurró con voz quebrada.

—Pero ya no estamos en el limbo.

—No —respondió él acongojado—. Aunque no sé si sea mejor. Hoy siento que lo prefería.

Ella asintió ya que lo entendía. Lo vio levantarse y apartarse, aunque sus manos seguían atadas, tanto que tuvo que levantar su brazo hasta ver que poco a poco iban rompiéndose. Cuando lo hicieron por fin, sintió que no podía respirar.

Cuando lo vio salir de la casa, se dejó caer en el sofá, y volvió a comenzar a llorar.

* * *

Hola, a todas aquellas personas que aún sigan allí, esperando por esta historia. Sé que con todo lo de nuestro proyecto de san Valentín, deje esto de lado, pero es que era una locura y aunque intente hacer las dos cosas, al final me fue imposible. Eso sí, prometo que no estaré en otro proyecto hasta que acabe MD, así que espero no volver a ausentarme tanto de nuevo y cumplir con las actualizaciones.

Gracias a Gine, porque incluso con mil obligaciones, está allí para mí :D, eres única, cielo. Gracias a Gise, por no dejarme tomar atajos ;), eres lo máximo. Las adoro. Gracias a Paola y a Eli, por todo, por estar allí, pendiente y apoyarme en esto :D.

_**PD: **__**Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**_

_Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D_


	20. Guerras Perdidas

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos. _

_Soundtrack: Guerras Perdidas, de Bacilos, www . youtube watch?v=Xa6JwNhhCOk_

"_Tragando palabras te vas dando cuenta, que a veces lo lógico es lo más difícil  
y poquito a poco te vas acercando al fuego en la llama que quema a las mariposas.  
Azules y blancas entre las cenizas, las alas sin vida de vuelos suicidas  
y yo las entiendo porque yo he sentido la luz cegadora de un juego prohibido.  
Y es así…  
Como se va enredando el cuento, como se va torciendo el tiempo,  
como te quedas ciego. Y es así, y es así y es así,  
como te vas creyendo tus propias mentiras y luego el silencio se vuelve un lamento de guerras perdidas,  
de guerras perdidas.  
Quien pudo ser tan ciego para chocar de frente contra el fuego como mariposa,  
quien pudo ser tan loco para cambiar el sol de la mañana por la llama de un fuego cualquiera… De un fuego cualquiera, de guerras perdidas…"_

* * *

_Edward entró en la habitación de hotel Luxor en Port Angeles lo que se sintió una vida después, sintiéndose completamente derrotado y traicionado. Ya el cielo estaba negro, porque pasaba de la medianoche e incluso había quedado varado por falta de gasolina, en algún punto de la tarde y había tenido que caminar hasta la gasolinera más cercana, lo cual le había ayudado a pensar, no que eso fuera algo que había necesitado en ese momento, cuando su cabeza era un revoltijo y más quería borrar todo._

_Se sentía herido y traicionado, las personas que más amaba lo habían dejado a un lado y engañado vilmente. Sentía como si alguien hubiese clavado un puñal en su corazón y se lo hubieran arrancado. Sinceramente, prefería que lo hubieran arrancado, porque así no sentiría lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos._

_ Miró hacia la cama de la habitación y parpadeó al encontrar a Bella enrollada en la mitad de la cama, acostada en posición fetal, y pareciendo como si se abrazaba a sí misma. Su corazón dio un retumbo contra su pecho, quería correr a su lado, abrazarla y olvidarse del mundo. Tragó grueso y fue al baño, queriendo sacarse el polvo de la carretera y ese condenado día de su sistema. Su teléfono había explotado de llamadas de su madre pero no había respondido. Confusamente, Bella no le había escrito ni una sola vez, y en la mitad del camino se había preguntado si estaba bien, ya que sabía que había sobreactuado con ella._

_ Le había dicho cosas horribles. Aunque la ira había podido más que todo, y la verdad era que no quería pensar más en el asunto, quería desaparecer lo que sucedió ese día y dejar de sentirse así. _

_ Se bañó con el agua más caliente que pudo soportar y salió del baño desnudo, secándose el cabello con la toalla. Llegó frente a la cama y observó a Bella. Sintió que el corazón le dolía, pero por una razón distinta. La amaba tanto que a veces cuando la miraba parecía que se ahogaba. Suspiró y tiró la toalla al suelo, antes de acostarse en la cama, y moverla para que dejara de abrazarse a sí misma. Ella se despertó asustada y confundida casi inmediatamente._

_ —Pensé que nunca más regresarías… —escuchó que le decía con voz ronca y triste. Él negó con la cabeza antes de tomar su nuca y besarla profundamente, casi con desesperación, mientras movía la sábana y comenzaba a subir su camisón—. ¿Edward? —escuchó que preguntaba insegura en algún momento que se soltó de sus labios pero él negó con la cabeza, de nuevo._

_ —No quiero que hablemos, solamente te quiero a ti, quiero olvidar que me engañaste y me hiciste daño —se quejó uniendo sus frentes, sintiendo que ella temblaba, como si la hubiera herido, pero no era cierto. ¡Él era quien se había sentido herido!—. Quiero sentir que eres tú de nuevo… Hazme el amor…_

_ Ella lo miró confundida por un instante antes de asentir y subir su cabeza buscando sus labios, apretando su nuca y abrazándolo con fuerza con el otro brazo, haciendo que jadeara por la necesidad que sentía._

_ —Te amo… —le susurró él cuando liberó sus labios mientras le quitaba la ropa casi con desesperación, desgarrando su camisón en el proceso y acomodándose entre sus piernas. _

_ La besó de nuevo, incluso con mayor intensidad, moviéndose sobre su cuerpo y tomando su cabello para enredarlo entre sus manos, perdiéndose en su suavidad y subiendo su cabeza, para poder besarla más profundamente. _

_ Con su otra mano acariciaba su cuerpo, aunque no tenía la fuerza suficiente para contenerse o diluir el acto, porque lo que más quería era sentir que eran uno, que estaban juntos contra todo. Tomó su miembro, se guio a sí mismo y se introdujo con una arremetida certera causando que ella emitiera un gemido lastimero y él masculló una maldición mientras volvía a besarla, aunque no podía detenerse, tenía que poseerla, que perderse en su cuerpo, así que siguió penetrándola con vigor mientras la besaba, haciendo que incluso la cama de hotel se moviera y hundiéndola contra los almohadones._

_ Ese acto no estaba hecho para durar demasiado, sabía que no lo haría desde el momento que la penetró y cuando sintió que su orgasmo comenzaba a construirse, cosquillando sus partes, aumentó su velocidad y sucumbió al instante, en forma egoísta, gritando y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella sin siquiera preocuparse porque hubiera sido en solitario._

_ Unos segundos después, salió de su cuerpo y se acostó de espaldas sobre la cama, colocando un brazo sobre su cara y sintiendo que ella se levantaba, imaginaba que para limpiarse a sí misma. _

_ —Perdóname… —escuchó que ella le susurraba y apartó el brazo, para mirarla, se había puesto la bata del hotel y parecía más frágil que de costumbre, tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas y sus ojos un poco hundidos. Él frunció el ceño, ya que tenía meses que no la veía así, quizás desde el funeral de su madre._

_ —Ven aquí —le pidió y la vio titubear por unos segundos, antes de caminar y sentarse a su lado, permitiéndole abrazarla._

_ Él suspiró y la sostuvo con fuerza por unos instantes, antes de quitarle la bata y acostarla en la cama, arropándola y abrazándola de nuevo, en posición cuchara, apretando su espalda contra su pecho._

_ —Discúlpame tú —le susurró y la vio negar con la cabeza y encogerse de hombros—. No debí dejarte allí, ni decirte lo que te dije. Yo solamente… me volví loco._

_ —No quería hacerte daño. No debí decir nada… —Él no dijo nada, ya que eso era algo que ya había quedado claro—. Si hablaras con…_

_ —No —declaró causando que se tensara—. No quiero saber de ella nunca más. Se acabó. _

_ Bella bajó la cabeza y se acomodó en la almohada._

_ —Ahora tú eres mi familia, no necesito a nadie más… —le susurró besando su cuello y la sintió asentir._

_ Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, solamente abrazados, a oscuras y él sintió que volvía a calmarse, por fin._

_ —¿Cómo llegaste al hotel? —le inquirió, porque había estado preocupado por ella._

_ —Me trajeron —respondió y él la abrazó con fuerza._

—_Lo lamento —se disculpó de nuevo._

—_Hable con… Charlie —susurró con la voz incluso más tensa y rota que antes, pero él estaba hasta el borde—. Él me dijo…_

_ —No quiero saberlo —recalcó y sintió que ella se tensaba—. Solamente quiero olvidar que este maldito día existió. ¿Podríamos hacer eso, Bella? ¿Por favor?_

_ Sintió que después de titubear por un segundo, asentía, aunque no se relajó en ningún momento. Él suspiró, la abrazó y cerró los ojos escondiendo su cara en su cabello. Deseando dormir, ya que al día siguiente, todo eso quedaría en el pasado._

Edward se acomodó sobre su asiento y parpadeó queriendo eliminar el cansancio que lo invadía desde horas atrás, quizás desde días o más, no estaba muy seguro, se había abocado completamente a procesar los datos que había estado entregando desde Seattle, ya que Emmett no servía para ello y el proyecto estaba tremendamente atrasado. Sin embargo, de alguna manera lo agradecía, ya que eso le evitaba pensar, recordar o lamentarse.

Sobre todo ese día, de todos los demás.

Se estiró cerrando los ojos, que querían explotarle por pasar tanto tiempo frente a la computadora y miró alrededor, ya habían pasado horas desde que todos se habían ido y su amigo no había pasado por allí aún.

Escuchó un sonido y subió la cabeza para encontrarse con Bree que lo miraba fijamente desde la puerta.

—Vengo a sacarte aunque sea arrastras de aquí —le dijo y él parpadeó antes dejarse caer contra el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Quién me vendió? —le preguntó sin malicia, no era rabia lo que experimentaba, tenía días un poco decaído y en ese momento estaba completamente deprimido.

—Maggie —respondió entrando en la oficina con su abrigo—. Vamos, tienes que comer, y no creo que lo hayas hecho.

—No tengo hambre —respondió inmediatamente, y se pasó una mano por su cara—. ¿No tienes una cita con Emmett o algo así? Es viernes…

Bree sonrió apoyándose contra el escritorio.

—Tú eres mi cita y Emmett ya lo sabe. No está muy feliz por ello, pero, ¿qué puede hacer? Le dije que eras mil veces más interesante que él, y que no te llegaba ni a los talones, y allí cortó la llamada…

Edward sonrió, lo que sabía que era su intensión, aunque sinceramente dudaba que le hubiese dicho eso. Algo había cambiado en la relación de esos dos, lo notaba desde que había regresado, ya tres semanas atrás, Bree aún era igual de altiva y reservada que antes, era cierto; pero ahora se cogían de la mano y parecían estar más unidos, lo cual le alegraba, ellos merecían ser felices.

Vio que se volteaba para mirar la pantalla de la computadora y que tomaba el papel que había estado en ese mismo sitio desde que lo había abierto en la mañana, burlándose de él. O más bien, torturándolo, lo cual era su objetivo y por eso no lo había movido o escondido.

—Oh… —escuchó que ella susurraba y él parpadeó mientras guardaba los cambios y apagaba la máquina—. No lo sabía. Creí…

Él negó y después bajó la cabeza, rogando que no continuara. Mantenía contacto con James, aunque al idiota se le había dado por tener un rapto inusitado de moralidad y no soltaba palabra escudándose en la confidencialidad entre médico y paciente. El cabrón limitaba su discurso a un "bien", "estable", "mejorando…".

Había hablado con ella un par de veces en ese tiempo, pero ambos sabían que nada había cambiado y que nada lo haría. Por algo había firmado esos benditos papeles antes de regresarse a Michigan.

Simplemente que él poco había dicho sobre lo que había sucedido. Había contado que Bella estaba mejor, lo cual era cierto, cada vez que la llamaba la escuchaba más animada, e incluso le había confesado en una oportunidad que estaba desesperada porque James le diera de alta para comenzar con sus planes, aunque no sabía bien cuáles eran los planes. Le emocionaba que cada vez ella sonara más tranquila. Incluso había llamado a Esme en un par de oportunidades, y aunque ella no podía decirle nada específico, sí le decía que estaba mejorando.

Solo que a nadie le había confesado mucho sobre su última conversación con ella, porque aún la herida estaba muy abierta llenándolo de vergüenza.

—Pensé que lo habían detenido mientras terminaba de mejorarse —comentó ella y él negó con la cabeza, de nuevo.

—No… —respondió con una sonrisa triste—. Yo firmé antes de regresar y oficialmente según esa sentencia, ya estamos divorciados.

—Lo siento, Edward —le dijo colocando su mano en su hombro. Él asintió y se levantó. Ella le sonrió, aunque era un gesto que intentaba confortarlo—. Entonces, mayor razón para que vayamos a comer. ¿No te parece?

Intentó rechazar la idea, pero conocía a Bree y sabía que no iba a rendirse, así que lo hizo él y le acompañó.

Decidieron ir a un restaurante que estaba a unos minutos del Hospital, usando el carro de ella, aunque él había insistido que no quería quedarse colgando si después iba a irse a casa de Emmett, pero ella le había repetido mil veces que eso no iba a suceder. Igual algo le decía que no era completamente cierto, pero lo dejó pasar.

Al principio, mientras se sentaban y ordenaban en el restaurante ninguno dijo algo importante, ella comprendía su silencio, y por ello chachareaba sobre cualquier cosa de su práctica; pero cuando comenzó a referirse al color de las sábanas que había comprado, supo, sin lugar a dudas, que estaba volviéndose desesperada.

—¿Ahora eres feliz, Bree? —la interrumpió y ella parpadeó confundida por el cambio de tema, o tal vez porque hubiera sido eso lo que decidió decir, de todo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me contaste cómo quedaste después de terminar con Mark. Y sé que Emmett y tú comenzaron porque no querías nada profundo, pero te veo incluso más tranquila que cuando nos vimos por última vez. ¿Emmett te ha servido para olvidar todo lo que perdiste con Mark? ¿Eres feliz?

Ella frunció el ceño por un segundo, y después asintió.

—No ha sido fácil, si eso es lo que me preguntas, pero sí, estoy más tranquila, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo pasará para que lo supere completamente, estoy comenzando a creer que nunca lo haré, pero como todo en esta vida, uno toma lo que puede para seguir existiendo, y aprende a vivir con lo demás…

—¿Estás enamorada de Emmett? —le preguntó aunque era obvio, la forma en cómo lo miraba, o cómo actuaban. Ella lo observó asombrada por un instante, después se mostró vulnerable, aunque eso último, solo por un instante.

—No pienso volver a enamorarme, Edward, de manera que la respuesta a esa pregunta es no —respondió, aunque su voz se había quebrado y él parpadeó, comprendiendo exactamente cuánto le costaba aceptar lo que era obvio para todos.

Quizás estuviese siendo egoísta, pero necesitaba saber que era posible, porque más que todo, ansiaba que Bella fuera feliz. Lo deseaba tanto como lo odiaba, ya que por más de la mitad de su vida, incluso más que eso, había deseado ser él quién lo lograra a su lado.

—Creo que Emmett está loco por ti. Si Mark no te destruyó, nadie más lo hará… —prometió aunque esas palabras eran más para otra castaña, una que estaba a cientos de kilómetros lejos de allí. Bree lo miró confundida y después con entendimiento.

—Le contaste a Bella sobre esa chica, la tal Renata —adivinó apretando su mano y él negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo sabía —respondió, dando voz a lo que estaba carcomiéndolo. Alzó la mirada, para encontrarla tensa y paralizada—. Ella nos vio…

—Ay, Edward… —susurró con pesar y él asintió, bajando la mirada y contándole lo que Bella le había dicho, por fin.

Cerró los ojos en la mitad del relato, porque no era ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que era ella y solo pensar en todo lo que había dicho, y lo que ella había visto, le mataba, incluso en momentos del relato su voz se cortaba.

—Lo siento tanto —le dijo ella al final y él se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo advertiste, yo no quise escucharte. Pero incluso cuando hablamos, nada de eso significó algo, porque ya ella lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. No la engañé en ningún momento, aunque sí que le mentí una y otra vez cuando le dije que no había nadie, cuando la culpé de todo… ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que me tomó todo este tiempo, perderla, la enfermedad, sudor y sangre para comprender por qué lo hizo, y eso más que todo, me hace sentir avergonzado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque lo estaba haciendo por mí. Me estaba protegiendo… —explicó sonriendo con amargura—. Debía ser obvio, ¿sabes? Ya que tiene años haciéndolo, incluso antes de estar juntos, pero nunca lo entendí. Es solo que a veces, cuando algo tiene tanto tiempo allí, uno no lo ve, pasa desapercibido a los ojos.

Bree bajó la mirada y él vio como el mesero le dejaba la comida sobre la mesa.

—Así que te rendiste…

—Lo que teníamos se rompió, yo lo rompí… Le estaba haciendo daño, y me daba terror seguir hiriéndola, no quería que sufriera lo que tú. Sobre todo porque… ¿cómo conseguir que me perdone cuando ni siquiera es capaz de tocarme? ¿Cuándo yo mismo no lo hago? ¿Serías capaz tú de hacerlo?

Bree suspiró y miró su comida por un rato antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, en mi caso hubo burla de la otra mujer, pero siempre podría haber pensado que no todo lo que dijo había sido cierto. Es distinto imaginarlo que verlo, dicen por allí… —respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Él asintió, ya que sabía que si hubiese sido el caso contrario, si la hubiera visto con un hombre, se habría vuelto loco.

—Cada pareja es distinta, así como cada cabeza, la cuestión es que tú aún la amas…

—Lo hago, pero quizás por primera vez como debería, porque no se trata de mí, sino de ella…

Ella le sonrió y después suspiró.

—Pero no quiero que estés triste —le indicó y él se encogió de hombros, no era algo que pudiera controlar, e incluso se lo merecía.

—Mientras ella esté bien, yo también lo estaré —dijo y se frotó sus ojos, ya que el agotamiento quería comérselo vivo—. He estado pensando en mis padres estos últimos días…

—¿Tus padres? —preguntó ella confundida—. Están muertos, ¿no es así?

—Mi madre vive, solamente que no tengo ningún contacto con ella. Lo dejé cuando me enteré que había engañado a mi padre —confesó y ella abrió los ojos confundida—. Sí, aunque como defensa patética podría decir que él también encontró alguien más. ¿Crees que mi idiotez sea genética? —inquirió y la vio carcajearse un segundo después.

—Ehm, no. Definitivamente no lo creo, y eres científico como yo, así que sabes esa respuesta. Podríamos pasar horas hablando del engaño como algo que viene desde el principio de los tiempos, algunos pueden decirte que el humano es un animal y que no está hecho para vivir en monogamia; o de que los hombres tienden a buscar múltiples parejas porque tienen una necesidad arraigada de reproducirse. Y por supuesto no podrían faltar los que declaran que únicamente los hombres engañan físicamente, porque las mujeres son muy emocionales y no pueden entregarse si no hay algún sentimiento. O de quien habla que el hombre puede tener sexo pero no sentir nada porque es solamente un descargo, pero eso no es cierto, eres humano, tienes que sentir algo. ¿No lo hiciste con esa chica?

—No, nunca lo hice —le aseguró.

—Pero algo sentiste, así fuera placer…

Él asintió, ya que era cierto, aunque en ese momento quisiera eliminar ese momento de su vida.

—Creo que al final del día se basa en una decisión, nada más.

—Tan sencillo como eso… —comentó.

—Estar en una relación no es sencillo, Edward, yo lo sé y tú también, hay momentos en que quieres abandonar todo, hay otros que valen la pena, pero lo cierto es que nadie es completamente feliz o es feliz todo el tiempo. Pero cada día decides seguir amando y respetando a esa persona que elegiste. Hasta que un día decides distinto… y allí viene el engaño, puede llegar a ser físico, emocional, tántrico, karmático, lo que sea. Es solo el momento cuando te apartas de esa persona que elegiste lo suficiente para ir por un camino distinto. Eso es lo que creo —comentó ella y comenzó a jugar con su comida.

—Y una vez que te apartas, no hay vuelta atrás, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?

—No necesariamente, pero si cruzas la línea te toca hacer otras elecciones, que te apartarán más o en cambio, te unirán de nuevo… No lo sé, eso es todo lo que tengo… —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Estaba furioso con ella cuando crucé la línea, me cuesta pensar en que tiré todo por la borda por una mierda de nada —le dijo con tristeza—. Renata no significó nada para mí, pero aún así traicioné a Bella no solo llevándomela a la cama sino que usé a Renata como paño de lágrimas y oídos para dar rienda suelta a mis frustraciones.

—No te atormentes con eso, Edward —le susurró intentando calmarlo—, lo hecho, hecho está aunque pases toda la vida deseando que nunca hubiera pasado.

—Emmett cruzó una línea que no querías que cruzara —afirmó más que preguntó, empezando a darse cuenta de que era lo que le estaba inquietando a Bree.

—Ya te dije qué… —Le enarcó una ceja y ella dejó de hablar, emitiendo toda la emoción que tenía toda la cena disimulando—. Eso no debería ocurrir, ¿sabes? No debería llegar allá, ni nada, se suponía que esto simplemente sería tontear… —le susurró con la voz rota. Él parpadeó y la miró alrededor de la mesa, sus ojos ahora brillaban—. Emmett era algo seguro ya que no había nada allí más que músculos y sexo. Él… él no debería intentado ir por más, habíamos acordado que así sería, no debería haberlo hecho. —Tomó la copa de vino y la bebió a fondo blanco. Edward la miró confundido enarcando las cejas en una muda invitación a hablar. Ella se tomó unos instantes y finalmente le confesó —. Me dijo que me amaba.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó y no pudo evitar sonreír, orgulloso de su amigo.

—Ayer —respondió y Edward por fin comprendió porqué Bree estaba allí esa noche—. Él… fue tan estúpido en realidad.

—¿No me digas que fue durante el sexo? —preguntó divertido y ella emitió un sonido de burla, casi una risa contenida.

—¡Cómo desearía eso! Sabes que durante esos momentos no vale. ¡Fue mientras veíamos una película! —le gritó y ambos miraron a los lados, ya que varios de los comensales miraron hacia ellos. Bree bajó la cabeza—. Estábamos viendo _Austin Power_, y él se estaba riendo, ambos estábamos jugando y vino la escena de Maddona, yo me levanté y comencé a hacer una parodia de ella, cuando le puse mi culo en su cara, me tomó por las caderas, sentó en su regazo y ya… lo dijo. Además tenía que actuar tan adorable al hacerlo, con sus pequeños hoyuelos y mirándome como si fuera lo más importante… Lo odio… —gruñó y se tapó su cara con una mano, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre? —Balbuceaba esa, y varías preguntas más—. Pensé que no lo tenía en él…

Edward no se aguantó más y se carcajeó, golpeando la mesa y tomando su estómago ya que sentía que le dolía.

—¡No te burles! —se quejó Bree pero él no pudo controlarse, por lo menos por unos segundos más—. ¡Hombres! —expresó exasperada, emitiendo un bufido.

—Creo que Emmett siempre ha estado medio enamorado de ti —comentó él cuando se calmó, haciendo que ella lo mirara horrorizada.

—Estás loco, ¿esa comida no tenía algo? Creo que está pasada o condimentaron con marihuana.

—Eres la única mujer a la que nunca olvidó —le dijo y ella frunció el ceño—. En la universidad, siempre buscaba algo para llevarte a la conversación o incluso hablarte cuando ni siquiera compartíamos clases, y no se habían acostado juntos; incluso cuando volvimos a Seattle, nunca te superó completamente, lo cual era asombroso ya que según me enteré ahora, solo una vez te tuvo en su cama, no que lo hubiese dicho hasta que comenzaron a salir. Y conoces a Emmett, siempre busca todo a su beneficio, pero cuando necesitaste salir de tu ciudad, hizo todo para que estuvieses aquí. Así que creo que sí, te ama.

—Él no es el hombre indicado… —comenzó a decir y Edward tomó su mano.

—¿Te hace feliz? —le preguntó—. ¿Eres tú misma con él? Eso es lo importante. Emmett no es el mismo hombre que era cuando estábamos estudiando, me lo dejó claro cuando me enfrentó por Bella. ¿No lo has entendido tú? —Ella tragó grueso, y apartó la mirada—. Bella y yo éramos perfectos el uno para el otro, nunca dudé que yo fuera el indicado para ella, ni una vez… y mira lo que sucedió. Pensabas que Mark era el indicado para ti, y mira lo que pasó…

Bree bajó la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con la servilleta de lino.

—Emmett…

—Yo sé que hablas de él… —susurró casi sin voz.

—Está aquí —señaló y ella lo miró temblando.

—¡Diablos! —se quejó levantándose del asiento y corriendo hacia al baño, imaginaba que para que refrescarse, porque se veía que había estado llorando.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —escuchó que Emmett preguntaba, de alguna forma se veía más inseguro de lo que alguna vez hubiese observado.

—Tenía que usar el baño —respondió y su amigo asintió, antes de tomar asiento donde anteriormente estaba la castaña, se pasó una mano por el cabello y Edward notó que estaba preocupado—. Tienes que tenerle paciencia.

—Lo hago —le respondió. Ninguno de los dos hizo como si no supiera exactamente de lo que estaba hablando—. Pero cada vez es más difícil. Le he dado tiempo, espacio… Debí enamorarme de una mujer más sencilla…

—Si tan solo fuera eso posible —respondió pensando en su propia mujer, allí frunció el ceño, al recordarla gritarle por el hombre que estaba sentado en el frente.

Había pasado semanas avergonzado, era cierto, pero solamente concentrado en Bella, no en sí mismo, no en realidad. No en descubrir sus propias fallas y culpas, más que por lo que le había hecho a su esposa… no, a su exesposa. Pero nada más. No había gastado tiempo pensando en el hombre que estaba al lado.

Él nunca aceptaba algo menos que el correcto proceder y la perfección de las personas que amaba, de Bella, de su madre, incluso de Emmett. Porque Edward Masen era perfecto. Se había sentido tan bien estar en la cumbre de todos; sin embargo su vida había sido un fracaso, su relación, sus deseos, todo.

Tragó grueso ante ese pensamiento y tomó lo que quedaba de vino en la copa, recordando cuánto detestaba el licor, por su padre.

Parpadeó y miró a su amigo, tragando grueso.

—¿Por qué decidiste irte del _Swedish Medical Center_? —le preguntó y Emmett ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Vienes a preguntarlo después de tantos años? —le inquirió divertido—. Te lo dije, no podía trabajar con mi padre…

—¿Por qué? —insistió.

—Porque aunque al principio quería demostrarle mi valía, al tener meses allí me di cuenta que si me quedaba únicamente sería su sombra, nada más. Jamás conseguiría que me respetara así, o iba a conseguir mi lugar en el mundo. Si me quedaba un mes más allí iba a matarlo, o suicidarme. O ambos… —respondió comiendo de la comida de Bree.

—Lamento no haberte apoyado —le respondió y Emmett se encogió de hombros—. Y no haber estado después allí.

—No sé para qué estás hablando de esto, Edward —le dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Ya eso pasó, no me rompiste el corazón —se burló—. Aquí en Michigan conseguí lo que quería…

—Que tu padre viera quién eres —adivinó. Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No, que simplemente no me importara más. Nadie debería tener ese poder en otra persona. No deberías dárselo. Quizás crecí… —respondió divertido, imaginaba que en burla a lo que Bree siempre le decía—. ¿Suficiente?

Edward asintió y suspiró.

—Allí viene Bree… —le dijo y señaló hacia la esquina, donde ella venía saliendo del baño de damas. Emmett se giró y la miró, la forma en como sus ojos volvieron a la vida cuando la observó y sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba, causó que Edward sonriera—. En verdad estás enamorado… —comentó y notó como se encogía de hombros.

—¿Cómo no estarlo…? —le preguntó y antes de poder decir más, ella llegó a la mesa.

Bree le sonrió ligeramente, ya no se notaba que había llorado, pero aun así, se veía más frágil de lo que alguna vez la hubiese visto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, con su tono de voz preocupado y grave, acariciando la mano que le sostenía. Ella asintió.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —le preguntó y ambos compartieron una mirada tan íntima que él apartó la mirada. Extrañando a la mujer con la que había compartido eso—. Vamos a casa… —pidió y Emmett enarcó una ceja, pero antes de poder hablar ella se había movido y estaba acercándose a Edward, dejando la llave de su vehículo sobre la mesa, antes de abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído—: Gracias, Ed.

—Díselo —le susurró de vuelta y sintiéndole asentir, la liberó y asintió hacia ambos de despedida, viendo cómo se alejaban.

Sonrió cuando observó que ella se juntaba a él, apoyando la cabeza contra su brazo y entrelazando sus manos. Inmediatamente, sintió un vacío en su interior, dado que él había tenido eso. Y lo había perdido.

Pagó la cuenta y salió rumbo hacia el vehículo de Bree, el cual dejó estacionado en el hospital, pero en vez de irse a su casa con el suyo donde solamente lo acompañaría una cama fría y sus pensamientos, prefirió regresar a la oficina y trabajar un poco más.

Saludó al vigilante nocturno y le huyó a los demás doctores, prefiriendo que no lo invitaran a tomar café para conversar sobre su investigación o alguna operación, no estaba de humor.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, en vez de encender la máquina, volvió a observar los papeles que había recibido esa mañana y los tomó en sus manos. Había jerga legal allí que no entendía, pero en el fondo todo significaba una cosa.

Oficialmente se había quedado sin familia.

Se sentó en la silla y tomó el teléfono, aunque sabía que no podía llamar, no tenía ese derecho tampoco. Tragó grueso y se quedó reposando allí, con la lamparilla encendida, el documento en sus manos y el teléfono sobre su muslo derecho. Allí cerró los ojos.

_Jaló a Bella con una amplia sonrisa hacia la casa de su madre. La idea había sido quedarse allí un par de semanas después de la graduación, y aún faltaba un mes para ello, pero dado que ese era un fin de semana largo y que tenía una muy buena esperanza que le ofrecieran trabajo justo al momento de culminar su carrera para comenzar inmediatamente, había preferido ir en esa oportunidad. _

_ Miró a su esposa; sí, le encantaba repetirse eso, quizás tuviera mucho que ver en que ese día cumplían apenas un mes de casados, aunque no era eso completamente, era que la amaba y era suya. Sonrió y besó su mejilla, antes de abrazarla, mientras aparcaba frente a su casa de infancia._

_ —Qué extraño que tu madre no nos esté esperando afuera. Imaginaba que estaría brincando de emoción. ¿Qué te dijo cuándo la llamaste? —comentó ella saliendo de la camioneta de Emmett, la cual le había prestado porque se había ido a Hawai ese fin de semana._

_ —La verdad es que es una sorpresa —comentó él con tono pícaro, saliendo del carro._

_ —¿Edward, estás seguro? —Preguntó ella, llegando a su lado—. Quizás no esté en casa._

—_Mi madre siempre está en casa —le comentó besando su cuello y haciéndola sonreír—. Y si no lo está podríamos pasear en el bosque, como antes. Incluso hasta podríamos ir a nuestro lugar e inaugurarlo… ¿Qué te parece?_

_Sintió que ella se estremecía y después negaba con la cabeza._

—_No… No —repitió y antes de poder preguntarle qué le ocurría, sintió que tomaba su mano y lo jalaba hacia la casa._

_ Caminó hacia la puerta y entró como había hecho muchas veces en su vida. Soltó la mano de Bella mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Frunció el ceño cuando no la encontró allí y comenzó a subir las escaleras._

_ —¡Mamá! —gritó subiendo al segundo piso y dirigiéndose a su habitación, se detuvo cuando escuchó sonidos surgiendo de allí, golpes, y una maldición que sonaba muy masculina._

_Quedó estático con la mano en el picaporte y dio un paso hacia atrás. Le tomó solo un segundo entender qué estaba aconteciendo detrás de esa puerta. Por supuesto, sabía que su madre era una adulta, y tenía… necesidades. Ya él no estaba en la casa, así que podía comprenderlo, y su padre la había abandonado años atrás, por lo que no estaba faltando a nadie, pero igual era shockeante pensar en la vida sexual de su madre, no importa qué edad tuviera._

_Vio que ella salía, casi sin dar espacio para ver dentro de la habitación, aunque sí notó que había otro sujeto allí. Tenía el cabello castaño alborotado, y la camisa mal puesta._

—_Lo siento… —susurró al verla._

_ —Edward… —le respondió y sintió que lo abrazaba._

_ —Debí haber llamado, yo… simplemente pensé en darte una sorpresa._

_ —Está bien, solamente deja… terminar de arreglarme…_

_Él asintió sin querer saber qué era lo que tenía que arreglar y se apartó, bajando las escaleras, encontrando a Bella parada en mitad de la sala._

_ —¿No se encuentra? —le preguntó y él negó con la cabeza._

_ —Sí está… Eh… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Estaba ocupada… —Ella elevó sus cejas y asintió, luciendo, confusamente, más tensa que antes—. Es una buena cosa que hayamos alquilado una habitación en Port Angeles, ya que de ninguna forma quiero escuchar eso…_

_ —Oh… —respondió ella con una sonrisa suave, la cual murió un instante después—. ¿Sabes con quién está? —le inquirió con tono preocupado._

_ —No, y la verdad tampoco quiero saberlo. ¿Quieres que pasemos por la casa de tu padre para que lo saludes mientras mamá se… arregla?_

_ Ella negó con la cabeza y elevó su mirada, quedándose estática cuando vio hacia la escalera._

_ —¡Bella…! No sabía que estabas aquí también —escuchó la voz de su madre y cuando giró, se encontró bajando detrás de ella, al padre de Bella._

_ ¿Su madre y el padre de Bella estaban…?_

_ —Hola, señora Masen… —saludó ella compartiendo un abrazo con esta cuando llegó a la sala, desviando sus pensamientos—. Hola, papá —escuchó que ella susurraba y miró a Charlie, estaba altivo, y la miraba fijamente, sin mucha emoción, a la vez que sentía que su madre le abrazaba ligeramente a él de nuevo._

_ —¿Cuánto tiempo van a quedarse? —le preguntó Elizabeth y él se concentró en ella, sobre todo porque Bella y su padre no intercambiaban muchas palabras._

_ —Solamente un par de días, alquilamos habitación en Port Ángeles —le comentó a su madre intentando con mucho esfuerzo borrar la escena de ella y el padre de su esposa juntos que paseaba por su cabeza. Bastante explicitas._

_ —Estoy tan feliz de que hayan venido a visitar… —respondió Elizabeth acariciando su cabello—. Podríamos almorzar los cuatro, ¿no te gustaría? Tengo la comida casi lista —preguntó emocionada. Él asintió y miró a su esposa que se había vuelto incluso más pálida y no hacía más que mirar al suelo._

_ —Nos vemos después, Elizabeth —escuchó que Charlie decía, y haciéndole un gesto de saludo con la cabeza, salió de la habitación, dejándolos a los tres solos._

_ Edward vio que su madre caminaba hasta la cocina y la siguió ya que necesitaba hablar con ella. Respondió preguntas sobre la universidad y sobre su matrimonio, mientras tomaba asiento y recibía un vaso de limonada. Miró hacia la puerta y le sonrió a Bella que llegaba a la habitación y le ofreció una bebida._

_ —¿Cuánto tiempo tienes saliendo con el señor Swan? —le preguntó interesado, apretando la mano de su esposa y vio cómo su madre se volvía ligeramente agitada. Frunció el ceño._

_ —Tengo unos años, más o menos. No lo recuerdo exactamente —respondió escuetamente y después giró sonriéndole—. ¿Por qué no pasean por el patio? He hecho algunos cambios. Yo les avisaré cuando la comida esté lista._

_ Asintió, ya que imaginaba que su madre estaba igual de incómoda que él y francamente, quería hablar con Bella. Tomó su mano y salió de allí, adentrándose hasta el bosque, en total silencio._

_ —Tu padre y mi madre —le comentó confundido—, ¿te lo habías imaginado? Dime que es tan bizarro para ti como para mí…_

_ Se giró luciendo tan aturdido como se sentía. Bella miraba los árboles y no había opinado nada. Inclusive, ahora que la veía, comprendió que no había lucido en ningún momento sorprendida, o shockeada como él._

_ —¿Bella? —le indicó apretando su agarre. Ella suspiró profundamente y apartó el agarre de su mano._

_ —Juré que nunca te lo diría… —susurró y él frunció el ceño ladeando la cabeza._

_ —¿De qué hablas? Bella, ¿qué no me dirías nunca? —insistió. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y él se tensó—. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Mi madre y tu padre? ¿Bella? —Preguntó y negó con la cabeza—. Tú tienes demasiado tiempo que no vienes a Forks, desde mi graduación, y en esa oportunidad no… —Se detuvo cuando vio que lo miraba con ruego y dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Desde antes?_

_ —Cuando me fui de Forks con… con mi madre, los vi en el bosque, estaban… juntos._

_ —¿Qué? No… —respondió confundido—. Cuando te mudaste de Forks mi madre estaba junto a mi padre, Bella… estás equivocada…_

_ Ella apretó los labios y después negó con la cabeza, lentamente. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

_ —Es mentira… —balbuceó mientras negaba con la cabeza, repetidas veces—. ¡Viste mal! —gritó dando otro paso hacia atrás, mirándola horrorizado. Ella negó con la cabeza, con firmeza, de nuevo—. Ella… ¿Estás diciendo que mi madre estaba engañando a mi padre con el tuyo?_

_ —Lo siento… —respondió apresuradamente y él parpadeó aturdido._

_ —¿Por qué… no dijiste algo?_

_ —Estaba intentando protegerte —se apresuró a explicar mientras se acercaba, pero él dio un salto hacia atrás, como si fuera a quemarle—. Edward, tu vida era maravillosa, tenías unos padres que te amaban, yo no iba a ser quien te rompiera tu ilusión… No quería hacerte daño, además no tenía sentido…_

_ Él negó con la cabeza sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se caía._

_ —¿Quién mierda eres? —preguntó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa._

_ —Edward… —escuchó que le llamaba._

_ —¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó corriendo hacia la casa y abriendo la puerta del patio con tanta fuerza que impactó contra la pared. Vio que su madre brincaba y soltaba un gritillo—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo comenzaste tu relación con Charlie? —le inquirió de nuevo y su madre lo vio con miedo puro, antes de borrar toda expresión de su cara._

_ —Ya te dije…_

_ —Dime que no te acostaste con él cuando estabas aún con mi padre —le exigió rogando que Bella hubiese estado equivocada, hubiera entendido mal, visto dos personas y las hubiese confundido con sus padres. Algo. Cualquier cosa._

_ Su madre se tardó en reaccionar un segundo más de lo que debería. Y allí lo supo._

_ —Edward… ¿quién te dijo…?_

_ Él dio un paso hacia atrás como si le hubieren golpeado, de nuevo._

_ —Pasaste años hablando mal de mi padre, hasta su muerte, y fuiste tú quien lo engañó todo el tiempo, y quien me engañó a mí… —declaró y vio que su madre boqueaba un par de veces, sin saber qué decir._

_ —Él también… —intentó decir._

_ Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta._

_ —Edward…_

_ —Me engañaste, ¡toda mi vida fue mentira!_

—_Hijo…_

_¡No me llames así! —le gritó viendo como ella daba un paso hacia atrás y llevaba su mano hacia a su corazón—. No lo soy…_

_ —Edward… —escuchó que le decía con la voz rota y él negó con la cabeza._

_ —Me has mentido todo el tiempo, ¡todo el tiempo! —Le gritó con furia—. Estoy decepcionado de ti. Este día perdí a mis dos padres, no se te ocurra volver a buscarme…_

_ Escuchó que gimoteaba pero no le importó, salió de la casa, tirando la puerta principal con fuerza._

_ —¡Edward! —escuchó que le llamaban, pero no era su madre. Era Bella. Giró a verla y negó con la cabeza._

_ —No puedo… siquiera verte en este momento —le dijo y vio que ella lo miraba como si la hubiese destrozado, pero no le interesaba nada más que salir de allí._

_ —Lo siento, solo quería... No debí decir nada… —susurró en voz tan baja, que le había costado siquiera entenderle._

_ —¡No, no debiste, maldita sea! —le gritó y vio como ella daba un brinco hacia atrás. Él negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la camioneta de Emmett, se montó y salió de allí, casi inmediatamente, sin saber hacia dónde se iba, solamente que era lejos de ambas. _

_ Ni siquiera pudo pensar en que había abandonado a Bella, solamente podía repetir una y otra vez, que tenía que alejarse._

Edward abrió los ojos al escuchar un sonido estridente. Gruñó y se estiró maldiciendo al sentir torticolis por haberse quedado dormido en la silla de oficina. Parpadeó y allí descubrió que era su teléfono el que repicaba prolongadamente. Suspiró y lo tomó del suelo, avispándose por los destellos de luz, ya era el día siguiente, aunque temprano, quizás las siete de la mañana o unos minutos más. Se tensó cuando descubrió que era James.

—¿James? ¿Sucede algo con Bella? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó inmediatamente, desesperado al pensar que algo pudo haberle ocurrido, un reverso en la anemia o algo peor.

—No, ella está bien, pero tienes que venir a Seattle. Ya —contestó y Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué…? —se calló al escuchar los gritos que venían del otro lado del auricular.

"¡No se va a acercar a ella! Si lo hace juro que no respondo. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿No fue suficiente con todo lo que le ha hecho?"

—¿Quién demonios está gritando? —preguntó confundido—. ¿James?

—Jacob, ¡cálmate, mierda! —escuchó que James le reclamaba—. Es natural, ya estoy hablando con él.

"¿Natural? ¡Natural!", escuchó que seguían gritando.

—¡Qué está sucediendo! —gritó Edward y escuchó una especie de golpe al artefacto.

—Escúchame bien, bastardo —dijo Jacob. Al parecer le había arrebatado el teléfono a James—. Vas a tomar el primer vuelo que salga de esa mierda y vas a venir aquí a resolver tu problema, porque ni por un segundo voy a permitir que esto la afecte a ella. ¡Te juro por Dios que si lo hace te acuchillaré y te voy a mirar hasta que te quedes completamente desangrado!

"¡Jacob, joder! No hagas esas promesas, que las fantasías serían demasiadas y me sentiré desilusionado cuando no se hagan realidad", escuchó la voz de James en el fondo.

—¡Alguien podría decirme qué mierda sucede! ¿Cómo está Bella? —insistió.

—Ella está bien, ¡bien! —le gritó Jacob—. Tranquila, incluso hasta la propia Esme dice que está mejorando a pasos agigantados. Por Dios, está emocionada y aterrorizada por la alta próxima de James y ahora esto… Lo arruinará todo. ¡Y todo es tu culpa!

—¿Qué mierda? —preguntó Edward en un gruñido y escuchó un golpe como si le estuvieran arrebatando el teléfono a Jacob de nuevo, una especie de discusión en voz baja, casi murmullos exaltados y después la calma—. ¿Alguien está allí? Podrían decirme qué sucede. ¡Joder!

—¡Bien, déjame manejarlo! —escuchó que James gritaba—. Estaba con Jacob en el canal —comentó por fin y Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Qué diablos hacia allí?—. Y llegó una visita para tu ex. Ella ya no trabaja aquí y…

—Espera, ¿Bella no trabaja allí? ¿Renunció?

—Sí, botó a su trabajo y tu trasero el mismo día, pero eso no es lo importante, enfócate porque ciertamente no quiero interrupciones… Además, que no sé por cuánto tiempo puedo contener a Hulk aquí… —dijo y comentó algo en voz baja que tampoco entendió.

Edward frunció el ceño, y mentalmente se dejó una nota de pasarle una asignación mensual aunque ella no lo quisiera.

—La cuestión es que al preguntar por Bella, le avisaron a Diego quien le dijo a Jacob y obvio a mí, así que fuimos a hablar con ella... y déjame decirte que no tienes mal gusto, pelinegra, ojos azules, unas tetas grandes pero no parecen caídas, podrías haber ido peor.

Edward se tensó.

—¿Renata? —inquirió sintiendo que se le congelaba la sangre.

—Exactamente. Me alegra que la recuerdes, porque ella no te ha olvidado. Ya entiendo eso de acosadora que le acusaba Emmett, se le ve a leguas, no entiendo cómo no lo notaste…

—Para, James. Para de una bendita vez. ¡¿Qué mierda hacía Renata en el trabajo de mi esposa?! —preguntó gritando tan fuerte que escuchó que le arrebataban el teléfono a su amigo, casi inmediatamente.

—Tu puta… —escuchó que ahora Jacob le contestaba, al parecer no podía ser contenido más por James— vino a decirle a Bella que está embarazada de un maldito hijo tuyo y que no sabía cómo mierda ubicarte. ¿Sabes lo que iba a hacerle? ¡¿Sabes lo que le hubiese hecho si hubiera estado aquí para enterarse de las buenas nuevas?! —exigió con tono irónico pero Edward estaba tan impactado que ni siquiera podía moverse.

Estaba paralizado, sintiendo que el pecho se le hundía y se le quebraba completamente, comenzó a temblar y de alguna forma a hiperventilar, aunque era interno ya que no conseguía moverse lo suficiente para comenzar a ahogarse.

"_¡No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando!"_, gritó en su cabeza, lo único que medianamente funcionaba.

—Así que móntate en un puto avión y vienes a resolver tus cagadas, Edward, porque no estaba bromeando, quiere encontrarla y decírselo, no entiende razones y si esto le hace daño a Bella, juro que acabaré contigo…

La línea se cortó, pero él ni siquiera consiguió la movilidad suficiente para bajar el aparato.

"_Si quedaba alguna posibilidad con Bella, siquiera remota, esto la mataba por completo…"_

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, no saben cuánto me alivia traerles por fin el cap.

Muchísimas gracias a Gine, quien se pone un motor solo para mí, xD. Muchas gracias a Gise, que la pobre pasó días sin dormir en un proyecto y espero que ya este totalmente recuperada. Gracias, como siempre a Paola y a Elisa a quien felicito por su matrimonio :D

Y gracias a todas ustedes, que siguen aquí, a pesar del tiempo que he tardado.

_**PD: **__**Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**_

_Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D_


	21. Sigue sin mí

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos. _

_Soundtrack: Sigue sin mí, de Marco Antonio Solís, www . youtube watch?v=cohgUmKE0Fk_

"… _Olvídame y sin rencor, te deseo que Dios te bendiga  
que el amor y la suerte te sigan donde tú estés.  
Sigue sin mí,  
pues mi mundo no es tan hermoso y tú ya lo ves,  
tú no tienes la culpa que todo me salga al revés,  
de luchar sin lograr ahora sí se han cansado mis pies.  
Sigue sin mí,  
desde aquí pediré que en tu vida te vaya mejor,  
ya conmigo sufriste ya solo mereces amor,  
mientras tanto yo aquí llorare con mi error…".  
_

* * *

Edward salió del taxi y caminó hacia el edificio ubicado en _White Center,_ sintiendo que la adrenalina iba a hacerle explotar. Después de haber terminado la llamada con James había salido literalmente corriendo hacia su apartamento, hecho una pequeña maleta y reservado el vuelo más próximo rumbo a Seattle, para después llamar a Emmett y contarle exactamente lo que había sucedido. Su amigo había quedado prácticamente en shock y cuando reaccionó le había recomendado que no actuara sin pensar.

Miró el edificio y caminó hacia el intercomunicador, marcando el número 7A, mientras su pequeña historia con la pelinegra se repetía en su cerebro una y otra vez, cómo esa primera vez en el bar, se había quedado frente a la puerta de su vehículo por un par de minutos recordando la forma en que ella se le había insinuado y al final, porque no había podido más, se había devuelto hasta donde estaba, la había arrastrado hasta el baño del local y había agradecido al expendedor de condones antes de tener sexo con ella en uno de los cubículos. Había estado nervioso como el infierno, pero no se había echado hacia atrás, ni esa ni las siguientes, sin importar que después de cada encuentro la culpabilidad amenazaba con acabarlo, y la furia contra Bella aumentaba y aumentaba.

Simplemente porque había cruzado la línea y obtenido su escape.

—¿Diga? —escuchó que contestaba al haber tocado por tercera vez.

—Soy yo —respondió sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz. Todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por indignación y una furia ciega pero a su vez congelada, como si estuviese envuelto en un torrente de hielo.

La simple idea de que Renata hubiera conseguido contactar a Bella le atormentaba, habría sido demasiado para su salud mental, porque no importaba lo que hiciera, apartarse, estar a su lado, engañarla, o incluso haberla dejado; era ella quien pagaba todos sus errores, y aunque no creía que fuera cierto que estuviese embarazada, porque él siempre había sido muy cuidadoso, sí creía que quería darle un llamado de atención, y estaba tan seguro como del infierno que ir al sitio de trabajo de su esposa… exesposa, había logrado exactamente eso.

Escuchó el pitido y empujó el portón principal con fuerza para entrar. Se montó en el ascensor y un par de minutos después estaba frente a la puerta que también había cruzado con anterioridad. ¿Cuántas veces en esas dos semanas furtivas, cuando aún estaba con Bella, había ido a ese sitio? Cuando ambos habían tenido guardia habían aprovechado cualquier sitio escondido en el hospital, pero en el caso que ella no lo estuviera, o salieran temprano, se dirigían allí.

Tragó grueso a sentir el dolor apegado a ese pensamiento. Tantas idioteces juntas, y con tantas consecuencias que aún se encontraba pagando.

Antes de tocar, ella la abrió y la miró fijamente por un instante, sus ojos azules estaban brillantes, su cabello negro estaba alborotado y suelto, como si hubiese estado sujeto y lo hubiera liberado apresuradamente, bajó la mirada y se tensó a ver su franela gris ligeramente abombada, aunque se negó a creer que fuera algo más que la tela de la fabrica.

—Edward… viniste… —dijo con expresión tensa y emocionada.

—No es como si hubieras sido muy sutil para conseguir exactamente eso —le respondió caminando dentro del apartamento, porque no quería que hubiera testigos para esa conversación. Ya había demasiados testigos, y la principal de ellos, había salido lastimada al presenciarlo.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —le preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido—. Te desembarazaste de mí como si hubiese sido una cualquiera o algo desechable. Creí que eras mucho más que eso, y que yo era mucho más para ti…

Edward parpadeó y se giró a encararla, tenía el ceño fruncido, y lo miraba con molestia. Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras tragaba grueso, ya que sabía que tenía razón, completamente, la había dejado sin siquiera mirar atrás, ya que había sentido que allí no había nada. Y en verdad, para él, Renata nunca había sido importante… desechable, como acababa de mencionar. Todo su mundo había girado y aún lo hacía alrededor de Bella. Por eso su resentimiento en ese momento y por eso estaba allí ahora mismo, por ella, únicamente por Bella.

—Pensé que íbamos a comenzar una relación, incluso dejaste a tu esposa…

—No, no fue por ti, y haberlo hecho fue un error del que me arrepentiré todos los días que me queden de vida… como de esto. Aún estoy enamorado de mi esposa, eso nunca cambió.

Ella parpadeó y dio un paso hacia atrás, como si la hubiera herido al pronunciar esas palabras, y estaba en verdad seguro que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho, pero tenía que acabar con todo esto, para siempre.

—¿Por qué fuiste al lugar de trabajo de Bella? ¿Qué querías conseguir con eso? Además de traerme aquí… —indagó.

—Tenía que saber si habías vuelto con ella —le contestó—. Me dijeron que te habías ido, pase por tu casa y no había nadie…

—¡No tenías nada que hacer allí tampoco!

—¡Quería verte, estar contigo! —le gritó mostrándose furiosa—. No estuvo bien, Edward, me dejaste afuera…

—¿Y la mejor forma que se te ocurrió fue ir a verla para decirle que te embaracé? —preguntó indignado.

—Fui a buscar información, a ver qué sucedía, estaba desesperada porque me dejaste, pero estaban esos dos hombres, bastante intimidantes, y uno parecía que quería matarme, el otro me dijo que te conocía, así que le dije lo que estaba sucediendo, además es obvio…

—No me mientas, Renata —le gruñó apenas conteniendo la furia que lo recorría—. Fuiste a joderla, a asegurarte que si seguía formando parte de mi vida eso se acabara. Querías tener el camino libre.

—Estoy embarazada de tu hijo, Edward, y quiero que seas su padre —le respondió crispada—. ¡Es mucho más que lo que ella ha hecho o querido de ti!

—Nada de lo que creía o te puedo haber dicho cuando estuvimos juntos es real, Renata —intentó explicarle pero ella lo interrumpió furiosa.

—No me importa lo que digas, fue real para mí y este bebé también lo es.

—Yo siempre tuve cuidado y tú también te cuidabas, supuestamente —siseó y ella se tensó, tragó grueso y llevó la mano en su estómago que estaba ligeramente abultado—. Te lo dije claramente, te pedí que nos cuidáramos los dos ¿Lo hiciste?

Vio como apretaba las manos hasta volverlas un puño y después negó con la cabeza. Antes que pudiera decirle nada ella salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación. Regresó unos segundos después y acercándose a él le entregó una carpeta.

—Toma… —susurró en voz baja. Esperó que abriera el legajo y mirara la ecografía que estaba allí guardada. Los revisó y apretó los labios al ver las semanas de gestación, ya que coincidían con el tiempo en que habían estado juntos—. ¿No lo ves? Este es nuestro hijo, podríamos empezar de nuevo, dejar atrás el pasado, incluso te perdono por haberme desplazado ya que sé que estabas confundido. Podríamos ser una familia. Yo te quiero, Edward, y tú la olvidarás… Yo te daré todo lo que ella no te dio. Ya empecé a hacerlo… te estoy dando un bebé…

Él negó con la cabeza a la vez que sentía que se ahogaba. Sí, era cierto que eso era algo que había anhelado con locura, pero de Bella. Con unos ojos marrones y cabello rojizo, o cabello marrón con ojos claros, con su nariz respingona y… La visión de su mujer, porque aún la consideraba así, teniendo en brazos una niña con su cabello lleno de rulos, pasó por su mente, al igual que otra con la que había fantaseado tanto; Bella acostada en su cama, con su hija u hijo sobre su estómago, jugando, o cargándola hasta que sus narices se juntaran.

Había deseado desesperadamente ver eso… Y en ese momento, sintió que su estómago se contraía, porque era algo que también había perdido.

—¿Te divorciaste de ella? —escuchó que preguntaba y reaccionó lanzando su cabeza hacia ella, mirándole aturdido.

—Eso no te importa, porque no cambia absolutamente nada —repitió con frustración, furia y odio hacia ella, hacía sí mismo y hacia toda la situación.

—¿Edward? ¿De qué hablas?

—No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Bella, Renata —ordenó y vio que ella palidecía—. Y nosotros dos, esto, está terminado.

—¡No! —gritó ella corriendo hacia donde estaba y tomando su mano, sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a llorar—. No puedes decirme eso, ¡estoy esperando tu hijo!

Él se apartó de su agarre y la miró con furia.

—Tú buscaste embarazarte —afirmó—. Me mentiste diciendo que te cuidabas. ¿Hiciste algo más para lograrlo?— le preguntó con frialdad.

—Te estoy dando algo que deseaste por mucho tiempo, no desperdicies la oportunidad, acepta el regalo y seamos felices, Edward —le respondió sin inmutarse.

Como en medio de una bruma caminó hacia la puerta y salió de allí, no podía hablar, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada más.

Escuchó que lo llamaba a los gritos, pero la ignoró, sabiendo que si se quedaba otro minuto, iba a hacer o decir algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, estaba casi descontrolado. Consiguió la puerta de servicio y bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde salió por la puerta principal, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Se llevó una mano a la cara y allí comprendió que no había soltado la carpeta que ella le había entregado; se quedó estático, únicamente viendo las hojas como si estas fueran culpables de algo.

Meditó sobre el hecho que al final de todo, había una posibilidad de que fuera padre, y no como lo había deseado o alguna vez esperado.

Parpadeó y se pasó una mano por la cara antes de tomar un taxi que lo llevara a casa de James, donde podría conseguir su propio vehículo, el que le había prestado mientras se quedaba allí.

Cuando se montó en el carro amarillo, y después de darle la dirección al taxista, bajó la mirada y comenzó a revisar los exámenes, perdido en sus pensamientos.

_Sacó la caja de pastillas del dolor de cabeza del gabinete del pequeño baño y se acarició su sien. Ese baño, como toda esa pocilga donde vivía con Bella, era pequeño. Pero era lo mejor que habían conseguido con lo poco que él recibía al ser residente del doctorado y con el nuevo trabajo de mesera de Bella, que había conseguido apenas una semana atrás._

_Por lo menos ya no vivían con Emmett, eso de por sí era un logro._

_Miró la caja de pastillas anticonceptivas que estaban al lado de la medicina y la acarició ligeramente. Ella la había comenzado a usar casi inmediatamente después que comenzara su relación. _

_Eso no era lo extraño, sino que una parte de él se sentía decepcionado por ello, sabía que no estaban de ninguna manera listos en ese punto de la relación, pero la idea de cargar el hijo de ambos en sus brazos, le hacía sentir más que ligeramente emocionado._

_Dio los cuatro pasos que lo sacarían del único cuarto, donde estaba la cama en el suelo, ya que no tenían ni para un box, y encontró a Bella cocinando la cena, con un moño que envolvía todo su cabello. Ese día ella lo había tenido libre y él había conseguido que Emmett le hiciera su guardia, prometiendo que él le haría dos en regreso._

_Quería compartir tiempo, quería estar con ella y también deseaba hacerle el amor consiguiendo por fin otorgarle un orgasmo. Esperaba que esa fuera la noche. Tragó grueso y tomó asiento en el taburete frente al destartalado desayunador._

—_¿Es alocado de mi parte haber deseado haberte embarazado en nuestra primera vez? —le preguntó Edward a Bella y ella, que estaba preparando una salsa para cenar, se detuvo, tensa._

—_Sí, un poco —respondió ella y él sonrió colocando sus codos sobre la formica._

—_Sé que es ilógico, pero me encantaría tener una pequeña versión de ti, eras adorable como niña, lo sabes._

—_No sabía que te gustaba en ese entonces, siempre me hacías maldades… —respondió Bella girando y sonriendo ligeramente._

—_¿Acaso no conocías el lenguaje de niños? Te decía que te amaba con cada empujón… —se burló y carcajeó, escuchando que ella reía a su vez—. Ven acá… —le pidió y ella dejó la salsa y caminó hacia él, rodeando el desayunador._

_Él tomó sus caderas y abrió sus piernas para que ella se metiera entre ambos, colocando sus manos para que apoyara contra sus hombros._

—_Bésame… —le rogó anhelante. Desde que decidieron mudarse los besos de ellas eran fulminantes, lo quemaban y cuando unió sus labios la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que todo lo envolvía de nuevo._

_Deseo, amor, anhelo, protección, nostalgia. Lo aprisionó, le hizo estremecer y sujetarla con más fuerza. Cuando ella se apartó, sintió que respiraba de nuevo, y aunque su pecho lo agradeció, ansiaba quedarse en el mismo punto, para siempre._

_Ella apoyó su frente contra su sien, y él la abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo y totalmente enamorado._

—_¿Cómo crees que sean? —le preguntó en un susurro._

—_¿Qué? —escuchó que Bella respondía con voz confusa, obnubilada._

—_Nuestros hijos… —le respondió y la sintió removerse._

—_No lo sé, no lo he pensado —le indicó ella y él la giró confundido. Acariciando aún su cabello y envolviendo un dedo con uno de sus mechones._

—_¿Cómo es eso? —indagó juguetón—. Creí que las mujeres pensaban en cuántos bebés iban a tener desde que estaban en la cuna, prácticamente. Pensé que incluso tendrías planeados los nombres y lo que harán en el futuro._

_Ella soltó una risilla._

—_No lo creo, somos muy jóvenes, Edward y… es muy pronto. Ambos estamos trabajando duro, tenemos que estabilizarnos primero, y solamente somos novios, nada más…_

—_Pero lo seremos todo. Eres mi mujer, Bella. Y serás mi esposa, y la madre de mis hijos… y mi todo…_

_Ella sonrió mínimamente y asintió, brincando cuando comenzó a oler la salsa a ahumada. _

Entró al apartamento donde James se estaba quedando con su llave extra y tiró los papeles en la mesa. Le tocó dos minutos descubrir que James no estaba en casa.

—Maravilloso… —masculló mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba su número—. ¡James! —dijo cuando vio que descolgaron—. ¿Dónde demonios estás? Estoy en el apartamento…

—¡Edward! No podría decir que es una sorpresa que estés en Seattle… —se burló y Edward bufó—. ¿Vas a reunirte con la acosadora?

—Vengo de allá… —respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—¿Y cuál es el veredicto? Embarazada está, es indiscutible…

—Sí… —respondió.

—¿Es tuyo? —le inquirió y él negó con la cabeza, por un micro segundo.

—Puede ser… —respondió por fin, ya que sabía que no podía verlo.

—¡Joder! —masculló James gritando—. ¿Sabes lo que es un condón, capullo? —preguntó—. Es un bendito sombrerito que te pones para evitar que unos animalitos, normalmente conocidos como espermatozoides, salgan y creen futuros capullitos acosadores…

Edward frunció el ceño y tuvo varias visiones asesinas, todas con un solo protagonista.

—Espero que estés bien lejos de mi camino hoy, ya que estoy tentado a usarte para comprobar si alguien se puede ahogar metiendo un condón en su cabeza —le gruñó y James se carcajeó, como si le hubiese regalado un tesoro.

—Me gusta ese experimento.

Edward bufó.

—¿Dónde estás? —le interrogó.

—En un evento aburrido de _Gran Hermano_. —Frunció el ceño preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo allí y porqué—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Bella? Ella no debería saberlo… —se respondió a sí mismo—. Incluso, en una semana ya ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte de ello, solamente mantente alejado de su camino.

—¿Mentirle?

—Hey, ya tienes un Master, ¿por qué no ir por el doctorado? —se burló y Edward sintió que iba a explotarle la cabeza.

La situación sería más que atractiva. No decirle nada, no desilusionarla aún más, incluso podría pensar que era como un regalo, para no seguir haciéndole daño.

—Ella ha estado intentando mejorar, Edward —escuchó que James le advertía—, y Jake te mataría, no es que yo no lo disfrutaría, aunque creo que el bastardo lo haría sin mi presencia porque teme que lo disfrute demasiado, pero es que cada teoría sangrienta que planea, hace que mi…

—No puedo hacerlo —le interrumpió inmediatamente recordando su última conversación—. Ella… ella no se lo merece. No puede enterarse por alguien más, tiene que saberlo de mí. No puedo volver a hacerle eso…

James se quedó en silencio, uno que a todas luces atronaba como acusador.

—Ella no se enteró de Renata porque se lo confesé, sino porque nos vio juntos. La simple idea de que algo así vuelva a suceder…

—¡Mierda, Edward, estás meado por un mamut gigante, no puedes tener tanta mala suerte! La primera vez que la engañas, y te pesca infraganti, casi que siento pena por ti y ese es un sentimiento que mi alma inquieta prácticamente desconoce, creo que la última vez que me sentí así fue cuando…

—James, concéntrate —lo interrumpió molesto.

—Sé que voy a arrepentirme de esto, puede que hasta tenga que alargar mi estadía por aquí, cosa que no me disgusta para nada. Hoy le toca fotografía… —le dijo y Edward frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería—. Es en el _Kerry Park_, en el ala norte. Debe salir en media hora. En la cocina están las llaves de tu vehículo. Yo te cubro la espalda.

—Gracias… —respondió y trancó la llamada mientras caminaba a buscar la llave, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer era lo más difícil que alguna vez hubiera hecho en toda su vida.

.

La encontró poco después de haber llegado al parque, se detuvo antes de alertarla de su presencia. Estaba sentada con las piernas entrecruzadas, viendo y limpiando una cámara que parecía profesional.

Tenía una coleta que sujetaba su cabello, aunque alrededor habían varios mechones que aún eran muy cortos, y ladeaba la cabeza con una paz que tenía mucho tiempo que no observaba en ella. Llevaba un jean y un suéter, algo tan simple pero que igual hacia que su corazón quisiera estallar.

La vio sonreír al caerse el pequeño trapo con el que estaba limpiando el lente y pensó en huir, en girarse y dejarla disfrutar otro momento de paz. En vez de eso, se quedó parado allí, observando en silencio a la mujer que amaba pero había perdido. Cuando ella se puso de pie decidió dar un paso hacia delante viendo que giraba la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba.

—¿Edward? —preguntó con tono confundido antes de notar como emitía una pequeña sonrisa. Él lo hizo a su vez mientras se acercaba—. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —le inquirió.

—James me lo contó… —respondió acercándose, y dado que no pudo evitarlo, pasó una mano por su espalda y la abrazó por un instante, cerrando los ojos y suspirando al sentir la calidez y su esencia.

Ya no utilizaba la misma fragancia de siempre, esa parecía ahora más frutal que la que llevaba antes, pero debajo de ello estaba su perfume corporal, aunque no pudiera sentirlo en el momento en que pudo sostenerla en brazos.

—¿Qué haces con una cámara? —le preguntó cuándo hizo que la liberara y ella sonrió un poco más ampliamente, aunque después con un poco más de contención.

—Es una tarea de Esme y mía —respondió llegando hasta donde estaba una mochila grande—. Renuncié a mi trabajo… —Lo miró inquisitivamente y frunció el ceño cuando vio que no se sorprendía—. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—James… —respondió y ella asintió suavemente, tomando asiento al lado de la mochila, donde estaba una toalla grande. Él tomó asiento a su lado.

Estaba todo un poco incómodo, a la vez que más tranquilo de lo que hubiese estado antes.

—¿Ya te llegó la sentencia? ¿Por eso es que estás aquí? —le preguntó sin mirarlo y sabía que ese era el momento en que debía contarle la verdad, pero no podía. Lo haría, pero necesitaba escucharla un poco más.

Necesitaba verla menos rota por lo menos por un instante más.

—Sí… —respondió en vez y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Entonces… ¿fotografía?

La vio encogerse de hombros.

—Es un experimento. Verás, en los últimos cuatro meses he perdido la vida que había conocido hasta ese momento. Perdí la salud por un tiempo, aunque según James ya está encauzándose y en una semana me dice que me dará de alta. Perdí mi matrimonio, e incluso en alguna parte del camino perdí a mi madre, porque por fin pude despedirme… —Miró a la cámara y comenzó a guardarla en su estuche—. Y también decidí deshacerme de cosas que me estaban haciendo daño, la culpa que me carcomía, Bill…

—Yo… —respondió, pero de nuevo ella no lo miró.

—Es aterrador —continuó—, no tener absolutamente nada. Así que estoy intentando crear algo nuevo. Una nueva Bella, exactamente igual a la anterior… o quizás mejorada… —Le sonrió y él la miró un poco embelesado, tenía los ojos brillantes y por un momento vio a alguien que tenía muchos años que no aparecía. La Bella que había estado a su lado, en esa semana que había viajado a verla el primer año de la Universidad.

Una parte de su alma se rompió un poco más.

—Así que estás estudiando fotografía…

—Más o menos. Más bien estoy viendo para qué sirvo. En teoría reinventarte es interesante, en la realidad, todo el tiempo estás perdido y no sabes qué hacer —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa tímida—. Esme y yo hemos hablado sobre cosas que me gustaban hacer… antes. Y he hecho varias cosas, también otras que odiaba, dándole otro intento. Es difícil decidirse por una cosa, mientras no lo haces crees que todo es posible, cuando tomas un camino dejas de elegir todos los demás, esa es la razón de todos estos experimentos pero más o menos ya voy viendo la luz.

Bella soltó una risilla y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que haré un curso de cocina… —comentó—. Cuando estabas en la Universidad, me gustó el trabajo de ayudante de cocina aunque no duré demasiado.

—Lo sé, renunciaste por mí. Lo recuerdo —completó y ella frunció el ceño.

—Me necesitabas y tenías razón, era demasiado tiempo… —respondió—. Sin embargo, se me da bien, creo que es una opción…

—Es una buena idea… —respondió y ella sonrió ampliamente, antes de cerrar la mochila y dejarla a su lado.

—Me iré de Seattle, Edward —confesó unos segundos después. Él sintió que el alma se le hundía—. Odio esta ciudad. Dos veces he venido aquí pensando que todo sería distinto, y dos veces me ha demostrado lo contrario.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó recordando las palabras de James, y aunque en ese punto no lo necesitaba, igual esperó.

—Apenas tu amigo el doctor vampiro me dé permiso, aunque no lo sabe aún, es tan manipulador que puede negarme el alta con tal de congraciarse con Jake… —respondió y él asintió, sin mirarla, ya que no tenía ningún voto sobre esa decisión y se sentía aislado completamente—. ¿Y ya terminaste el proyecto con Emmett?

—No, aún falta un poco, creo que vamos por la mitad.

—Oh —respondió ella interesada—. ¿Y por qué estás en Seattle?

—James me llamó —comentó bajando la cabeza—, porque Renata fue a tu antigua oficina…

Ella frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza para observarlo.

—¿Para qué me está buscando?

—No era a ti a quien buscaba, era a mí —confesó y suspiró profundamente—. Está embarazada…

La vio tensarse y palidecer ligeramente, quiso maldecir el mundo de nuevo y a sí mismo. Pareciera que todo lo que hiciera últimamente era hacerle daño. Cuando la vio perder todo el color, sintió que la furia y el dolor se unían para emitirle un golpe en la parte baja de su estómago. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor, desesperado.

—No pensé que tendría más consecuencias que las que ya ha tenido. Te aseguro que siempre fui cuidadoso en… —se maldijo ya que jamás pensó que tendría esa conversación con ella—. Siempre utilicé protección, ya que no tenía ninguna intensión que eso sucediera. No sé si es mío —declaró con la voz gruesa de la furia.

—Pero puede serlo… —respondió ella en un susurro, tan bajo que casi le costó escucharlo.

—Puede que tenga mi sangre, pero no lo es. —contestó cuando comprendió—. No lo planee, y tendrá que demostrarme que es mío cuando nazca. Porque no lo quiero, nunca lo quise. Me engatusó y ahora, ¿qué demonios quiere? ¿Qué me sienta atado porque tiene un bebé? ¡No, no lo creo! Lo peor que pudo suceder…

—No lo digas… —escuchó que ella le susurraba y se detuvo, mirándola fijamente, parpadeando porque los ojos se habían humedecido mientras despotricaba contra su situación—. Por favor…

Él arrugó la cara y saltó hacia ella, arrodillándose e intentando tomarles las manos.

—Lo siento… —le dijo en un desgarro—. Perdóname.

—No estamos casados… —le respondió y él negó con la cabeza.

—¡No tergiverses esto, Isabella! Sabes lo que quiero decir… —gruñó parpadeando para no llorar—. Lamento que haya salido embarazada…

No pudo continuar hablando porque ella le tapó la boca, la sentía temblar por su mano contra sus labios.

—No —le repitió, pero él estaba tan paralizado porque ella lo tocaba, que no podía moverse para seguir peleando—. Ese niño no pidió ser concebido, Edward. Y a diferencia de lo que crees, él siempre sabrá que no fue deseado, si lo rechazas, de la forma en que sea…

Él negó con la cabeza y ella asintió, como si estuviese refutándolo.

—Yo siempre lo supe… incluso aunque nadie dijera nada.

Él quedó paralizado y cayó sentado contra sus talones.

—Lo sentí de Charlie e incluso de Renée. Siempre fui una carga, nada más. Tanto que cuando me fui de casa, mi padre no volvió a verme, hasta que me lo confirmó cuando… —se detuvo y arrugó la cara—. La última vez que estuvimos en Forks…

Allí él se apartó de su mano, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Cuando descubrí lo de mi madre con tu padre… —le dijo y ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Por fin lo aceptaste? —le inquirió y él asintió.

—Tenías razón en lo que me dijiste —le dijo y ella asintió a su vez. Se odiaba a sí mismo más que nunca, porque todo el brillo que había visto minutos atrás, había desaparecido.

—Él habló conmigo…

—¿Cuándo te dejé abandonada en casa de mi madre? —dijo sintiendo otra punzada de dolor al recordar eso. Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Me contó que mi madre comenzó a salir con él aún saliendo con Bill, sin él saberlo. Que después quedó embarazada y él como un idiota había salido a decirle que hicieran lo correcto, porque la amaba desesperadamente, así ella no se lo mereciera. Y que una tarde, había regresado a casa para encontrarla fornicando con Bill en su cama. —Edward jadeó y ella parpadeó varias veces—. Pero que él no iba a perder, que ella ya estaba casada con él y que debía quedarse, que yo era su hija. Pero a pesar que ese fue el pretexto para no dejarla marchar, nunca había creído que yo lo fuera. Ese día me prohibió que siguiera llamándolo papá, solo Charlie.

Él parpadeó y colocó una mano sobre la suya.

—Yo sabía que Bill no era mi padre —continuó—, porque ya para ese entonces lo conocía, y me había repetido tanto que deseaba que fuera su hija, que estoy segura de que si lo hubiese sido… No se lo hubiese callado.

—Pero no se lo dijiste… —adivinó.

—¿Para qué? —le inquirió—. Todo estaba terminado, Edward. Y ahora tampoco importa… —Él negó con la cabeza, ya que importaba más de lo que ella imaginaba—. Pero lo que quiero es que entiendas, que aunque yo no conocía los motivos, y no los conocí hasta que cumplí veintidós años y estuve incluso casada contigo, siempre lo supe. Siempre. Una parte de mí lo percibió. Detectó que él no me trataba como debería tratarse a una hija, que él no me quiso nunca y también que mi madre resintió mi nacimiento.

—Bella… —susurró y ella apartó el agarre de su mano, girando la cabeza, lejos de él.

—Edward… —interrumpió—. Nadie te obligó a estar con ella. Y sabes que hay una gran posibilidad que ese bebé sea tuyo, así que no lo rechaces, no hasta que estés seguro que no lo es. No es justo… Ama y protege a ese niño. Fueron tus elecciones las que llevaron a engendrarlo.

—No… —respondió él y la vio pasarse la mano por el cabello y quedarse sentada con los hombros caídos.

Él se quedó en silencio, ya que no se le ocurría que más decir. Sentía un vacío en su pecho y la decepción hundiéndolo, y en contra de nadie más que de sí mismo. Recordó de nuevo el día de que descubrió a su madre con Charlie y se tensó.

—¿Bella? —preguntó tragando grueso—. Ese día, cuando regresé al hotel y estabas esperándome, me dijiste que te habían traído y querías hablarme de Charlie…

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué ibas a contarme? —le inquirió y la sintió tensarse—. ¿Ibas a hablarme de mi madre? —Giró a verla y ella negó con la cabeza. Él sintió que se hundía de nuevo y parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Ibas a contarme esto?

Lo miró sin responder por unos segundos pero al final asintió y él sintió que el piso a su alrededor se abría para dejarlo caer.

—Ibas a hablarme de Bill… —susurró y bajó la cabeza hasta esconder su cara entre sus manos, quedándose callados de nuevos por varios minutos, ni siquiera sin calcular cuántos, incluso el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

—Gracias… —escuchó que ella susurraba en algún momento y alzó la cabeza para mirarla, confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Por venir a contármelo —explicó—. Por no permitir que me enterara de alguna otra manera. Lo prefiero así… lo hubiera preferido así también… —le dijo y él comprendió que no se estaba refiriendo únicamente al embarazo.

Él asintió y hundió sus hombros, antes de mirarla.

—Jamás creí que sería así, ¿sabes? —le confesó—. Nunca me pasó por la cabeza que lo nuestro se acabaría ni que tendría un hijo que no fuera tuyo…

Mientras decía las palabras sintió como si su corazón se quebraba sin dejar de mirarla. Ella apretó sus labios y asintió, por un instante, antes de llevarse las manos a su cara y comenzar a llorar, estremeciéndose y sus hombros moviéndose, con pequeños sollozos escapándose de sus labios.

Él la agarró por los hombros y la arrastró a su cuerpo abrazándola. Aunque por una vez no sintió como si ella se hubiera caído y la estuviera sosteniendo, sino que no sabía quién estaba aguantando a quién.

Se quedaron allí por un tiempo, en silencio, él no la había soltado, ni siquiera cuando dejó de llorar.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward —le dijo ella y él quiso negar con la cabeza—. Lo eres. Cuando te necesité después de que mi madre murió estuviste allí, y no me soltaste. También estuviste aquí cuando creímos que… que yo no iba a recuperarme, en los momentos más grave de la enfermedad, y estoy segura, que hubieses estado si yo te lo hubiera dicho antes. Haces lo correcto.

—Claro… —dijo irónicamente.

—Estoy segura que harás lo correcto con este bebé. Te necesita, y siempre has querido tenerlo. Ambos lo sabemos… Todo pudo haber cambiado, pero no creo que eso lo haya hecho.

Él suspiró agobiado de pesar, sus vidas se distanciaban cada vez más, dolorosamente más y más.

—Debo irme… —le susurró ella en algún momento y él asintió, antes de liberarla, acariciando su mejilla aún húmeda.

La vio coger su mochila. Antes de poder controlarse, la tomó de la muñeca y se levantó.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Edward, déjame ir… —le rogó, pero él no lo hizo, más bien la sujetó aún más, acuclillándose ligeramente para que sus ojos quedaran en la misma altura.

—No pienses en mí, sigue buscando lo que deseas. Olvida que te dije esto. Brilla de nuevo, por favor… —Ella soltó una especie de risa incrédula—. Te amo, Bella… —le susurró y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tampoco tú deberías atarte al pasado, Edward, déjame atrás y date la oportunidad de conseguir un futuro que te haga más feliz que lo que pudiste ser conmigo —le susurró y se apartó. Él se llevó la mano al corazón, ya que no esperaba que ella se despidiera, pero eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Se apartó y la vio terminar de tomar sus cosas y escapar de allí, casi corriendo. Edward se quedó allí durante mucho tiempo, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

Repetía la conversación con Renata y después con Bella, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho y desesperación, más desesperanza, más de la que alguna vez hubiese esperado experimentar.

Cuando vio que la noche caía salió de allí, montándose en su vehículo y dirigiéndose rumbo a la casa de James. Estaba totalmente exhausto y drenado, preguntándose qué era lo correcto hacer en ese punto. ¿No responsabilizarse? ¿Responsabilizarse? ¿Casarse con ella únicamente por el bebé a pesar que no la amaba?

Mientras seguía preguntándose sobre estrategias, se estacionó, entró al apartamento, y se tiró en el sofá.

—¿Edward? —escuchó que lo llamaba James.

—Sí —respondió sin ánimo.

Lo vio salir de la cocina con dos cervezas en la mano.

—Pensé que vendrías, y envié a Jacob por la otra parte que debe haber quedado peor que tú. Lo juro, no necesito cable desde que vine a Seattle… —se burló y se sentó a su lado, lanzando un paquetico a la mesa del frente. Edward frunció el ceño al ver el movimiento y sonrió cuando vio que era un condón—. Para que veas, soy un buen sujeto de experimento, hasta traigo mis medios… —Se rio entre dientes y Edward gruñó, fantaseó entre moverse y ahogarlo, pero requería demasiado esfuerzo.

James se puso serio un par de segundos después y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá.

Edward comenzó a hablar, desde la conversación con Renata, su relación y sus encuentros, hasta terminar en la de Bella y su último adiós, aunque no la chivateo respecto a sus planes, al menos le debía poder guardarle un secreto.

—Es como si cada vez que la veo es una nueva maldita despedida —gruñó tragando grueso—. No lo comprendo…

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Renata? Si no aborta, supongo. Lo cual no hará, porque ese no es su objetivo. Son de mujeres como esa que nos enseñan desde la primera clase de pre medicina, Edward. Son las que sueñan casarse con un doctor. ¿Cómo no lo viste?

Él se encogió de hombros. No había visto nada, de nadie, en realidad. No había visto ni siquiera a Bella, ni a sus padres, incluso a sí mismo, había estado tan concentrado en su propio mundo, el que había creado, que todo lo que salía del molde lo había eliminado.

—¿Qué harías tú? ¿Qué sería lo correcto? —le preguntó Edward.

—¿Además de no dejar embarazada a una pendeja? —preguntó y Edward lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y después desvió la mirada al arma asesina que había proporcionado. James soltó una risilla—. Pues me responsabilizaría.

—¿Te casarías? —le inquirió confundido. James se carcajeó.

—¡No, por Dios! ¿Seguimos en el siglo XIX? —indicó divertido—. Buscaría al mejor abogado, pondría una pensión después de la prueba de ADN. Si da positiva, cosa que apuesto triple contra sencillo que va a ocurrir, cuando el alíen nazca trataría de hacer todo lo humanamente posible para estar con el pequeño incordio. Trataría de formar parte de su vida y por el amor de Dios intentaría no asesinar a su madre ni ahogarme en el proceso. La cagaste, de nuevo, pero bueno, la vida es así, tan jodida como siempre. Hay que trabajar con lo que tienes y asumir los golpes.

—La volví a quebrar… —le dijo y tragó grueso—. Antes de decírselo estaba brillando como años atrás, y de nuevo la tuve que verla sufrir por algo que hice…

James apretó los labios y después lo miró fijamente, con expresión más seria de la que alguna vez lo hubiera visto.

—Tienes que dejar de pensar en ella… —ordenó.

—Ella me dijo algo parecido —le confesó—. ¿Cómo creen que es posible que…?

—Ya no son nada, Edward. No es solamente el divorcio, es que no pertenecen a la vida del otro. Bella está continuando con la suya, y aunque esto la haya jodido un poco, ella sabe eso. Ya no es parte de tu vida. Tú tampoco lo eres. Tienes que dejar de pensar en lo que le harías con lo que decidas, y comenzar a ponerte los pantalones y ver la mierda en que has vuelto tu vida y cómo vas a solucionarla. Listo.

—No puedo hacerlo, no lo entiendes porque tú nunca te has enamorado, no has amado a alguien tanto como yo lo hago con ella…

James parpadeó y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Hay una línea entre enamoramiento y estupidez, Edward. Hay cosas que no puedes cambiar, no importa cuánto te interese o intrigue la persona. También, hay cosas a las que no puedes obligar a la otra persona, Bella ha pasado esa línea desde meses atrás. Pásala tú también. Es hora.

Edward lo vio levantarse del sofá, tomar el condón y caminar a la puerta. Cerró los ojos y la dejó caer contra el respaldo.

—Y te equivocas —escuchó que le decía y abrió los ojos—. Sí me he enamorado. Solamente que no soy una quejica como tú… —comentó y trancó la puerta haciendo que Edward maldijera sonoramente.

Pasó jugando con la cerveza por un rato, mientras consideraba qué hacer ahora. No podía quedarse en Seattle, tenía un compromiso con Emmett y francamente tampoco tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo, y aunque una parte de él quería olvidarse de todo, sabía que no podía. No era capaz de tener un posible embarazo en la conciencia y desentenderse. Bella lo conocía mejor que lo que se conocía a sí mismo, lo cual era totalmente irónico.

Tenía que actuar como un hombre y asumirlo. Se levantó y dejando la botella en la mesa, salió del apartamento.

Esa vez entró al edificio de Renata con facilidad gracias a un vecino que iba saliendo, y al llegar al piso tocó el timbre. Escuchó pasos y poco después la puerta se abría.

—¿Edward? —escuchó que le preguntaban y él bajó su mirada hasta el vientre, meditando en cuanto se había equivocado al pensar que era únicamente la ropa. O en verdad no lo había hecho, solamente que se había encontrado en completa negación.

—¿Cuándo es tu próxima cita con el ginecólogo? —interrogó viéndola relajarse.

—En dos semanas —respondió y él asintió.

—Estaré aquí para esa fecha —indicó—. Estaré pendiente del bebé en todo momento. Pero solamente prometo eso, Renata, nada más. Y lo haré hasta que el bebé nazca. Después te harás la prueba.

—Lo que necesites para estar bien —dijo ella tomando su estómago con cuidado—. Pero te darás cuenta que no he mentido y que lo mejor es que seamos la familia que tanto quieres. Yo tengo paciencia, y esto… —culminó acariciando su vientre.

Edward no creía que eso fuera posible.

Suspiró y miró al estómago de nuevo. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Quieres pasar?

Él asintió y entró, viendo que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ambos, era algo normal y típico, pero lo sintió como una especie de sentencia metafórica.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me faltan por contestar, los he leído todos, pero estoy en vacaciones por semana santa y la verdad la pereza puede conmigo, les prometo que los contestare.

¡Vean, les traigo el cap al día que es! Tendremos que pasar una raya :D

A pesar que estoy segura que en estos momentos atentados están siendo planeados en mi contra…

Gracias a Gine y Gise, quienes sin importar que andan también de Vacas, me ayudan, están allí, revisando y opinando, ayudándome en todo lo que necesito. Las adoro. Gracias a Paola por su orientación, como siempre y a Elisa.

_**PD: **__**Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**_

_Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D_


	22. Cuando nadie me ve

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos. _

_Soundtrack: Cuando nadie me ve, de Alejandro Sanz, _ www . youtube watch?v=jX33zlBoXb8

"…_A veces te miro y a veces te dejas, me prestas tus alas, revisas tus huellas,  
a veces por todo aunque nunca me falles, a veces soy tuyo y a veces de nadie.  
A veces te juro de veras que siento no darte la vida entera, darte solo esos momentos.  
¿Por qué es tan difícil? Vivir, solo es eso… Vivir, solo es eso…  
¿Por qué es tan difícil…?  
…Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser o no ser,  
Cuando nadie me ve me parezco a tu piel,  
cuando nadie me ve yo pienso en ella también.  
…Cuando nadie me ve puedo ser o no ser, cuando nadie me ve no me limita la piel…  
…Es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento… y a veces del tiempo."  
_

**Este fic es M por temas maduros y por escenas sexuales. Si eres susceptible con el tema o menor de edad, les recomiendo que salten esta lectura.**

**Así que dado la advertencia es claro que este capítulo es un James—Jacob. **

**Hay una parte del capítulo que está en cursiva, la primera, no porque es un recuerdo como normalmente sucede, sino porque es una escena algo delicada, si no les gusta o desean leer algo así, les recomiendo que salten la cursiva y cuando esta se termine, pueden retomar la lectura.**

**La segunda cursiva del capítulo sí es un recuerdo.**

**Gracias.**

**Betza**

* * *

Jacob se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta y apoyado en el marco miró lo que dejaba atrás, James dormido en una cama totalmente revuelta, la sábana estaba prácticamente enredada entre sus piernas por lo que se mostraba completamente desnudo, aunque no debería extrañarse por esa circunstancia dado que ese era su estado natural cuando estaban juntos en esa habitación.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiéndose exhausto, aunque sabía que no podía dormir, ya lo había intentado un par de horas atrás cuando el rubio se había rendido al agotamiento. Miró al reloj y parpadeó al ver que eran casi las tres de la mañana, la alarma sonaría dentro de poco. Al principio habían planeado desvelarse ambos, era mejor seguir de largo, pero después de una buena sesión de sexo, eso había quedado en el olvido para James. Él no había sido tan afortunado.

No comprendía bien porqué sentía esa inquietud, no era como si no lo hubiese sabido, o si no lo estuviera esperando, ya que lo hacía, desde el principio había sabido que James se iría y más bien eso había sido una de las cosas que le había atraído de él, ya que el contar con una "fecha de vencimiento" para lo que sucediera entre ellos le había permitido bajar las barreras y acercarse más de lo que había hecho antes, con cualquiera.

Quizás fuera ilógico vivir de la forma en que lo hacía, escondido o dentro del closet, como muchos lo pensarían, pero para él era mucho más sencillo, necesitaba sentirse en control, no solamente por decidir cuándo y dónde sino lo que era más importante, saber que nada lo afectaría profundamente o querría más.

Muchos deseaban un para siempre, o una relación de pareja que les acompañara hasta la vejez, alegando que al final de cuentas esa era la función del ser humano en la tierra. Jacob no quería nada de eso. No era por frustración, odios pasados, o miedo; sino que simplemente no creía que valiera la pena, todo lo que veía alrededor eran sacrificios y sufrimiento, por lo que era un esfuerzo que siempre acababa en nada. O se encontraban con un bastardo como su padre. O en el peor de los casos, con una víctima mayor como lo era su madre. Su propia historia e inclusive la de Bella reafirmaban una y otra vez su resolución.

Depender emocionalmente de alguien podría llegar a ser incluso peor que la propia muerte, lo sabía de primera mano, y de ninguna forma preferiría esa opción, jamás.

En cambio, dependía de sí mismo. Él era más que suficiente, un hermafrodita emocional. Si quería conflicto solamente tenía que girar a su casa y a su bendita madre quien aún después de tantos años lo usaba para controlar a su padre. Y lo odiaba. Cada día más. Únicamente, que cuando pensaba en dejarlos para que se murieran o mataran, el recuerdo de su madre ensangrentada, tirada en el baño y rogándole entre lágrimas que la dejara morir porque nada más le quedaba si su padre no la quería, le quemaba su cornea y le hacía volver al maldito ciclo enfermizo en el que sentía tenía siglos incurso.

Generalmente se repetía que era el único ser humano capaz de aprender de errores ajenos. Y ya había aprendido muchas, demasiadas, lecciones, por lo que no se había enamorado, ni deseaba hacerlo, ¿darle tanto control a un sujeto? ¡Ni soñarlo!

En cambio, había experimentado lujuria, emoción por un nuevo amante, con eso estaba más que familiarizado, el subidón de observar a alguien que le atraía, los juegos previos antes de llegar al sexo, incluso el estado de relajación después del sexo, aunque ese último nunca le había gustado particularmente, porque de ninguna forma le agradaba bajar la guardia, así que no los disfrutaba, más bien le había huido; pero igual, eso era más que suficiente y le llenaba.

Había sido lo suficientemente sincero cuando era adolescente para aceptarse a sí mismo y a su sexualidad, sintiéndose atraído mucho más por un hombre que por una mujer, por sus formas fuertes, su pene, y los besos un poco más bruscos aunque también más dulces. Había intentado estar con una mujer una vez, pero lo cierto era que sentía que algo faltaba, no había sentido la misma excitación que experimentaba cuando incluso miraba a uno de sus compañeros en el vestuario o su corazón no se aceleraba como al rozarse con algunos, así que había renunciado a ello antes de llegar más allá.

Claro, eso fue antes de concebir la excitación que había experimentado con James y la chica. Creía que quizás esa primera vez había sido la vez que más excitado había estado, su pene había dolido por el gran estirón y rogado por liberación y la idea de ceder había sido tan fuerte que tuvo que rechazarla casi visceralmente.

Y todo se debía al hombre que seguía acostado allí, y que ese día se iría. La incertidumbre, que le había llenado desde que comenzó con el rubio, volvió a llenarle y por un momento no pudo respirar. Era mejor que se fuera, y racionalmente lo sabía, pero se encontraba sin poder dormir por esa misma razón. No tenía sentido, y la verdad es que agradecía que desapareciera… ¿no era así?

La alarma causó que se sobresaltara y vio que James se sentaba sobre la cama, luciendo agotado como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica. Siempre despertaba así.

—Demonios… —gruñó llevándose una mano sobre la cabeza, luciendo medio mareado—. ¿Por qué dejaste que me durmiera? —se quejó levantándose de la cama, tirando las sabanas hacia un lado, caminando hacia el baño. Jacob sonrió sin mucho humor mientras lo observaba, su cuerpo era tan blanco y pálido que era chocante cuando ambos estaban entrelazados y se veía la diferencia entre ambos.

James no estaba tan formado como él lo estaba, sus músculos más pequeños, pero era hermoso. No había otra forma de describirlo. Era fuerte, delgado, y masculino, su piel era suave y velluda y su pene era uno de los más gruesos que había tenido, incluso había creído que iba a destrozarlo la primera vez que le había poseído.

—¿Te vas a quedar todo el día babeando o vas a ir al baño conmigo? —escuchó que le preguntaba.

—Si entro allí saldremos tarde —respondió—. Y Bella viene a buscarnos pronto.

Al principio había sido él quien iba a llevarlo al aeropuerto, pero ella había insistido en hacerlo y después regresar con Jacob a casa, aunque para ese momento faltaría poco para ir al canal. Y Bella quería despedirse, y dado que era la única que sabía de su "relación", y era paciente del rubio, no se había quejado demasiado.

—Tú te lo pierdes… —le dijo mientras entraba en el baño.

Jacob parpadeó ya que aunque el rubio no lo hubiese intentado, parecía que esas palabras significaban más que lo que decía. Se quedó estático por unos instantes, tanto que escuchó que activaba la regadera. Allí caminó hacia el baño, quitándose el bóxer que se había puesto en algún momento de la noche, y entró a la ducha, encontrándolo con los ojos cerrados con el agua cayéndole contra su cuerpo y su mano sobre su cabello.

"_Es sexy como el infierno…"_, pensó, pero al verlo apartarse ligeramente del chorro y abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. James parpadeó y sonrió de medio lado, en una expresión que siempre le había parecido diabólica, con las pestañas más largas que hubiera visto en un hombre llenas de algunas gotas del agua de la ducha.

El rubio le sonrió mientras bajaba el jabón hasta su pene parcialmente duro, tocando el miembro aparentando lavarlo. Jacob siguió el movimiento mientras sentía crecer su propia erección.

—_Ah, al final sí… —James no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Jacob lo tomó del cuello arremetiendo contra sus labios, con tanta fuerza que le tiró contra los azulejos. _

_El agua comenzó a golpear contra su espalda, rebotando a su vez contra las paredes y pequeñas gotas se impulsaban en sus ojos cerrados, pero le valía mierda. Subió la mano que sujetaba su cuello para acariciar su cabello húmedo, enterrando sus dedos en este y tirando más cerca de él. Metió la mano entre ellos, empujando contra su esternón, con la suficiente fuerza para separarlo, pero no para alejarlo. La sensación de sus penes, mezclados entre sus tensos muslos, hacía que ambos se arquearan al contacto. _

_Jacob alzó su cabeza rompiendo el contacto de sus labios y lo miró por un instante, sus ojos azules estaban dilatados por la excitación y llenos de algo parecido a un anhelo distinto al placer y las ansias por disfrutar. La mano que sujetaba su cabello bajó por el cuello, pasando sobre el torso de James, trazándolo hasta llegar a su abdomen. James agarró su otra mano, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento la levantó hasta su boca y chupó un dedo, tocándolo y rodeándolo con su lengua. _

_Jacob jadeó y su prepucio se estiró aún más, antes de terminar de hacer el recorrido de su estómago y sujetarlo a él con su mano. James gimió a su vez y se arqueó para empujar su pene mientras comenzaba a bombearlo._

_Lo escuchó gruñir por un instante y lamer un poco más el dedo, antes de apartarlo de su agarre y tomarlo del cuello, para comenzar a besarlo. Le gustaba cuando era James quién lideraba los besos, aunque nunca lo hubiese demostrado o dicho. Él era juguetón a la vez que inventivo y tremendamente morboso, más de lo que alguna vez hubiese tenido, era jodidamente capaz de reinventar un tipo de beso en cincuenta formas distintas, solamente por experimentar._

_Y ese era otro truco de su rubio… amaba experimentar._

¿Su rubio?

_Quedó estático un instante en el beso, incluso deteniendo su mano sobre su pene y James se apartó, mirándolo extrañado, pero en vez de preguntar, se alejó de los azulejos dejándolo a él en esa posición, apoyando la cabeza sobre estos, mientras se tiraba hacía atrás. Sabía que no podían penetrarse en el baño, no había ningún tipo de lubricante, pero podían hacer otras cosas. Sintió que James empujaba su pene entre sus muslos y gimió, mientras sentía que pequeñas gotas de agua de la ducha lo golpeaban, y comenzó a embestir entre estos, hasta que la punta empujó contra la parte trasera de sus pelotas, primero lento, mientras lo escuchaba gemir ligeramente en su cuello. Allí sintió que una de sus manos pasaba por su estómago hasta sujetarlo con su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, primero suave y después más duro, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que tenía los embistes entre sus muslos apretados. Apoyó las manos contra la pared y sintió que James besaba su cuello y después pasando a sus omóplatos, los dientes raspando la superficie de la piel, se movió hacia arriba, tomando su oreja, mordisqueándola suavemente, causando que Jacob emitiera un suspiro y cerrara los ojos, a pesar que estaba arqueando sus caderas para mayor fricción desesperado por llegar, que estaba cada vez más cerca, sentía el estirón casi doloroso, la concentración de placer que endurecía sus testículos y poco después gritó estallando contra los azulejos._

_Jadeó, desviando sus ojos hasta detrás de su cabeza, mientras sentía que James seguía moviéndose contra él, hasta que pudo recuperarse, allí lo apartó y se giró para besarlo profundamente, casi haciendo que se golpeara contra las puertas de vidrio del baño, y cuando lo liberó se puso de rodillas, tomando su pene en sus manos por un segundo antes de llevarlo a su boca, acariciando con su mano sus testículos, mientras usaba su lengua para frotar a lo largo de toda la longitud. Escuchó un gruñido que surgía de James, y por un segundo sintió que su pecho se retorcía, haciendo que mirara hacia el cuerpo del rubio, hacia su miembro, totalmente paralizado._

—_¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras le pasaba una mano por su cabello, en una forma de caricia que Jacob sintió en forma electrizante en todo su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para formular lo que sucedía—. ¿Jake? —preguntó de nuevo y este sonrió, solamente James y Bella habían sido capaces de llamarlo así. A nadie más ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido._

_Suspiró y en vez de contestar o darle más importancia a algo que no lo tenía, lo tomó en su boca, estirándola casi dolorosamente e intentando de que fuera lo más profundo dentro de su garganta como pudiera, enterrando las uñas en los muslos y el trasero del otro hombre. Intentando de alguna manera darle la mejor mamada de la historia, como si con ello fuera a dejarle un recuerdo grabado y quemado dentro de su piel. _

Cuando todo acabó, ambos quedaron apoyados contra la pared y contra sí mismos, intentando recuperar la respiración. Al conseguirlo, se levantó y tomó el jabón para comenzar a lavarse rápidamente, sabiendo que pronto tendrían que irse e imaginando que Bella debería estar cerca sino afuera.

—¿Y si te dijera que quisiera que fueras a Suecia? —escuchó que James preguntaba y por un segundo dejó de lavarse.

No le sorprendió la pregunta, el rubio tenía esa maña de siempre estar preguntando cualquier cosa que le pasara por su cabeza, como si no pudiera filtrar o simplemente lo que más deseara era saber absolutamente todo. Lo miró por un instante antes de meterse debajo de la ducha para quitarse el jabón.

—Supongo que no —escuchó que se contestaba a sí mismo antes de comenzar a lavarse a su vez.

—No lo sé… —respondió entonces con una ligera sonrisa—. Quizás. No creo poder salir de aquí tan rápidamente. Pero sería un buen plan.

Ambos se miraron y vio a James sonreír, como si supiera que estaba mintiendo.

Allí abrió la puerta y buscó una toalla, saliendo de la ducha.

—Ya Bella debe estar cerca, apúrate… —le pidió antes de lavarse la cara y la boca, y después dirigirse a su cuarto para comenzar a vestirse, tirando la toalla en el suelo.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar casi inmediatamente y maldijo al leer el mensaje de que la mujer estaba abajo. Se arregló rápidamente y le gritó a James que llevaría la maleta abajo antes de salir del apartamento.

Bella tenía el cabello enredado en una especie de cola, su cara adormecida, y tenía puesto lo que parecía ser una piyama encima de otra piyama. Él no pudo evitar carcajearse cuando se montó en el vehículo, en el puesto de copiloto y cuando consiguió controlarse le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Dónde está James?

—Por ahí viene —le contestó, dejando la maleta en el asiento trasero.

—¿Y cómo estás tú? —le preguntó y él suspiró antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—Estoy bien, ¿qué esperabas? —le indicó y ella sonrió con tristeza, acariciando su mejilla y mirándolo con esos grandes ojos marrones, que le mostraban que entendía más de lo que deberían.

Jacob se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento y suspiró, preguntándose por qué demonios se lo había contado a Bella, pero de alguna manera la conexión había estado allí y se sintió adecuado, pero aún así no debería haberlo hecho.

Sinceramente, lo que le había llevado a aceptar el trabajo en la emisora de su padre, había sido ella, además de su madre. Quería conocerla, ver de cerca a la hija de la perra que había arruinado a su familia.

Al principio la había odiado y hecho la vida imposible porque ciertamente quería que a ella le fuera mal, no era justo que trabajara en ese cargo únicamente por ser la hija de la puta de su padre.

Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento de esos dos años había dejado de enfurecerle que lo hubiese sido, o habían comenzado a trabajar conjuntamente. Quizás porque no tenía ningún tipo de relación con su padre. O tal vez porque un día se despertó y se le ocurrió que ella, al igual que él, eran solo los hijos de dos bastardos que únicamente pensaron en sí mismos. Una especie de iluminación, si le preguntaban ahora, después de haberse enterado de todo lo que ahora sabía.

Sin embargo, había creído que a ella no le había ido tan mal, después de todo, para nadie era un misterio que ese matrimonio era perfecto. Incluso le otorgaba la libertad de coquetearle, fingidamente, porque estaba seguro que ella nunca se le ocurriría engañar a su marido aunque quien lo ofreciera, estuviese mil veces mejor. Así que disimulaba sin temor a consecuencias, lo cual en el pasado no había sido tan fácil. Pero, por supuesto, había estado muy equivocado.

Parpadeó al recordar el día en que se lo había dicho, poco tiempo atrás, solamente dos semanas atrás, cuando el imbécil de Edward había ido a la ciudad a buscar a la puta con la que se había acostado y dejado preñada. Después de salir del evento de _"Gran Hermano"_, James le había dicho que Bella debía necesitarlo y que se fuera a casa. No lo había entendido por un instante y después le había maldecido y se había ido corriendo, la había llamado por teléfono sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, por lo que había pensado lo peor en todo el camino a casa.

_Entró a casa corriendo desesperado, preguntándose cómo estaría ella después de que Edward le hubiese contado la verdad, con flashes de su madre en un baño, con la visión de la sangre tan fresca como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Sintió que hielo reemplazaba la sangre de su interior y se forzó a correr hasta su habitación, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera preocuparse en tocar, y cuando no la encontró en la habitación, miró la puerta del baño y entró en algo parecido a pánico puro._

—_¡Bella! —gritó llegando hasta ese sitio y abriéndola para encontrarla viendo al techo, acostada en la bañera. Su corazón volvió a latir de nuevo, aunque parecía que había perdido diez años de vida._

_Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró aturdida y él volvió a respirar, caminando hasta donde se encontraba y sentándose sobre el inodoro, casi como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Se llevó la mano a su corazón y se dejó caer en el respaldo._

—_¿Jacob? ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó aturdida mientras movía la espuma, como si quisiera cubrirse aún más. _

—_Casi me matas de un infarto, eso es lo que pasa —masculló aturdido, subiendo su otra mano hasta cubrir su cara. Había sido algo idiota, pero la visión de su madre prácticamente había quemado su retina._

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin casi emoción._

—_Porque sé que te viste con Edward y sé exactamente lo que fue a decirte —explicó. Vio cómo ella se estremecía y sus ojos volvían a humedecerse—. Lo siento…_

—_Era lo que él siempre había querido… —le comentó Bella y él bufó._

—_Por favor… —masculló frustrado—, te juro que si lo defiendes..._

—_Edward siempre quiso un hijo —le interrumpió—, me lo pidió prácticamente desde que empezamos. No teníamos ni un mes juntos, estábamos quebrados, yo en verdad ni siquiera pensaba correctamente con todo lo de mi madre, vivíamos en una casa que se estaba destruyendo y ambos trabajábamos más de doce horas al día, y él quería un hijo. Y lo quiso durante todo nuestro matrimonio, siempre peleábamos por ello; siempre me lo recordaba cada mes que compraba una nueva caja de pastillas anticonceptivas, y peleamos de nuevo cuando agotada por ello fui al ginecólogo y me coloqué un aparto intrauterino, cuando teníamos un año de casados. Él ansiaba un hijo y yo no quería uno._

—_Bella…_

—_Así que no debe dolerme que lo consiga con alguien más, ¿no es así? —le preguntó y se veía tan desvalida, pequeña y frágil que se le partió el corazón._

—_Eres humana, así que estoy seguro que debería dolerte… —le comentó y ella asintió, parpadeando de nuevo las lágrimas, las cuales corrieron por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué nunca quisiste un hijo? —le preguntó interesado. Bella sonrió, aunque fue un gesto triste._

—_¿No lo sabes aún? No sirvo para cuidar a seres indefensos… tienden a morirse… —Jacob se sentó en el borde de la bañera, al otro extremo de ella, mientras la miraba fijamente, comprendiendo exactamente lo que quería decir con ello. Aun así, porque los seres humanos por naturaleza tienden a ayudar a todos menos a sí mismos, negó con la cabeza._

—_No es cierto, Bella, serías una maravillosa madre —se quejó, y la vio sonreír triste, como si evidentemente no le creyera—. ¿Cómo estás? _

_Ella se encogió de hombros, moviendo un poco las burbujas de la bañera._

—_Pregúntamelo mañana… —le pidió y él asintió, y sin poder controlarse, tomó un pie que salía ligeramente de la bañera y comenzó a masajearlo, causando que ella emitiera un grito y tomara la toalla del lado para colocársela sobre su cuerpo—. ¿Jacob? —le inquirió sonrojándose. Él sonrió ligeramente._

—_No sé en qué punto deje de odiarte, Bella —le confesó y ella parpadeó antes de bajar la mirada—. ¿Sabes que fuiste el motivo por el que accedí a trabajar en el canal? Quería conocerte, quería hacerte la vida imposible y hacerte renunciar; quería proteger a mi madre y mi hermana y quería sobre todo saber si no ibas a ser otro riesgo como tu madre lo fue. Si no perseguirías a mi padre._

—_Yo nunca pensé en ustedes —le confesó ella—, para mí era como si fueran otra dimensión, y Bill solamente era mío. —Soltó una risilla amarga—. Como si fuera un muñeco que cuando no estaba en la casa no existía. Conscientemente sabía que existían, pero no formaban parte de mi mundo._

_Jacob asintió y continuó masajeando el pie, mirando constantemente en ese punto. _

—_No es que no me guste este momento… ni el masaje, pero no dejo de notar que estoy desnuda debajo de la espuma… —agregó y Jacob se carcajeó. Era tan extraño que se sintiera tan relajado con alguien que debía encender todas sus alarmas, y no solamente por su pasado, sino por su presente._

_De nuevo, una mujer necesitada que dependía de él para sobrevivir._

_Solamente, que mientras la miraba, se dio cuenta por fin que Bella no era así. Ella era una guerrera, una diosa, una mujer que podría sobrevivir a todas las batallas, herida, casi muerta, pero andando aún y sin ayuda de nadie._

_Una superviviente. Como él._

—_Soy gay —se encontró diciendo y quedó paralizado por unos instantes._

_Primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, exceptuando al psicólogo que intentó ver años atrás, nunca lo había repetido. Sus amantes ocasionales eran básicos, únicamente físico, y no había que confesar nada. Evidentemente no tenías que demostrar tu orientación sexual al hombre que estabas penetrando. _

_Y James… bueno, él era un caso aparte._

_Bella enarcó una ceja y acomodó su cabeza de lado para observarlo. Él bajó la mirada y vio el pico rosado de un seno que escapaba de la burbuja y subió su cabeza hasta sus ojos casi inmediatamente. Tragando grueso ya que ese vistazo le había gustado más de lo que debería, aunque debía culpar a James de ello. "Jodido enfermo adorable"._

—_¿Por qué nadie sabe eso? —le inquirió y él enarcó una ceja._

—_¿Tú, de todas las personas, me preguntas eso? —espetó—. Guardas más secretos que una tumba egipcia…_

_Ella sonrió y él lo hizo también ampliamente._

—_Nunca__ creí que sería así entre ambos —le confesó ella—. Creo que eres mi primer amigo de verdad… después de Edward._

—_No me ofendas con él, por favor, pero como toda mujer que se precie, tienes a tu amigo gay para servirte—le dijo intentando quitar tensión al asunto—. Sal de allí, vístete y salgamos a comer. Puede que ese pendejo haya preñado a una mujer, pero no es tu vida la que se va a acabar. Ahora tenemos que celebrar por partida doble el divorcio. ¿Entendido?_

_Ella asintió, aunque no se movió._

—_¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundido y ella se rio._

—_Aún no estoy lista para que seas el segundo hombre que me vea desnuda, muchas gracias, sin importar que seas gay… —le respondió y él frunció el ceño, hasta que comprendió, subió las manos en forma de rendición, soltó una carcajada y dejando su pie salió del baño._

Escuchó que la puerta del auto se abría y James se lanzaba sobre el asiento trasero.

—Lo juro, tendré que matar a todos los miembros del sector tráfico de la maldita compañía, son unos sádicos por eso asignan los vuelos en la madrugada… —comentó con tono molesto mientras se sentaba en el puesto del medio.

Ninguno de los dos le contestó tal vez porque sentían que James estaba en lo cierto, quizás porque ambos estaban un poco abrumados porque se fuera. El ambiente estaba ligeramente pesado y Jacob cerraba los ojos, como si buscara descansar aunque sabía que no conseguiría hacerlo.

—Jo-der —masculló James y ambos se giraron a verlo. Aunque Bella solamente por un instante—. ¿Esto qué es, una procesión a un funeral? Alguien diga algo, no sé manejar la mierda de las emociones tristes y me vale madre si alguien sufre, así que prefiero la burla o tal vez un poco de represión. Pero no esto…

Él miró a Jacob y este dio un respingo antes de rodar los ojos y poner música alta.

—¡Bien! —escuchó que mascullaba por esta. Un par de segundos después, Bella apagó el aparato.

—¿Qué harás cuando por fin llegues a Suecia? —le preguntó ella con un tono de emoción fingida. No era porque se notara particularmente, pero Jacob había aprendido a identificar cuando era real y cuando no.

—Dormir… —respondió James inmediatamente—. Juro que me han sacado todos los jugos ustedes, una metafóricamente, pero el otro, bueno…

—¡James! —gritó Jacob, golpeando el tablero mientras escuchaba la risa de Bella.

—¿Qué? Me preguntó… —se burló con una sonrisa amplia, y él se imaginó que era su venganza por el hecho de haberlo dejado en la ducha sin ninguna respuesta, o más bien con una completa mentira.

De allí, volvió a reinar el silencio, hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto y ella se estacionó.

—Tienes media hora para chequear el equipaje —le informó Bella mientras James se bajaba del auto.

—¿Bella, podrías dejarnos un instante? —le pidió James y ella después de mirarlos a ambos asintió, tomando la maleta y caminando hacia el edificio. Jacob miró hacia los lados, encontrando solo un par de personas que caminaban fuera del estacionamiento y giró hacia el rubio.

—¿Qué demonios?

James lo miraba intensamente, más de lo que había hecho nunca, y Jacob se quedó paralizado, tenso pero a la vez relajado, como si esa expresión estuviese derritiéndolo.

—Has sido el misterio más complicado de toda mi vida, y estoy incluyendo a mi carrera en esto —le indicó acariciando su mejilla—. Y solamente he llegado a una conclusión, pero para confirmarla solamente necesito otra pregunta.

—¿No has hecho suficientes ya? —inquirió tenso y mirando hacia el frente—. Perderás tu avión, James. Déjalo ir… —Sin embargo, no se movió o apartó su dedo que acariciaba ahora su mandíbula.

—¿Y si te digo que me enamoré de ti, Jake? —le preguntó y él lo miró, sintiendo que la tensión aumentaba hasta el límite que en cualquier momento algo se quebraría—. ¿Qué me dirías…?

Jacob solamente pudo mirarlo por unos instantes, sin siquiera poder respirar bien. James sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —masculló, pasándose una mano por el cabello, cuando consiguió relajarse. El rubio sonrió ligeramente.

—No, Jake —contestó mientras lo acariciaba hasta que el botón de una camisa se lo impidió—. Aunque sé que nada va a cambiar esto, lo acepto por lo que es. ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que te estoy diciendo?

—No tiene sentido. Tú te ibas… —le masculló con tono casi desesperado—. Accediste a que no fuera nada más que sexo, James. Lo acordamos… —se quejó.

—Lo hice… —comentó con un tono frío, lógico, como si Jacob fuera el irracional—. Y también me voy como te prometí… ¿es eso lo que quieres?

—¡Sí! —replicó Jacob, apartándose de la caricia y respirando aceleradamente.

—Entonces, todo bien… —respondió con una ligera sonrisa. Parpadeó aturdido.

—Tenemos que irnos. Bella está esperando. —James asintió aunque no se movió.

—¿Solamente fue sexo para ti? —le inquirió y Jacob comenzó a respirar con brusquedad, casi quería golpearlo, casi quería lanzársele encima.

—No puedo darte lo que quieres y mucho menos quiero hacerte daño. Dejemos esto hasta aquí… —le respondió en vez. James sonrió aunque con un gesto un poco más acabado. Jacob volvió a mirar hacia el aeropuerto—. Vamos, ella…

—Eres un protector, ¿no es así? Quieres cuidarnos a todos… —comentó divertido, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante—. ¿De qué nos proteges, Jake? ¿A quién proteges? ¿A ti?

Jacob parpadeó y bufó antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia el aeropuerto, dejándolo completamente solo. Aunque sintió los pasos a su espalda.

Llegaron a donde estaba Bella y vio que ella abrazaba a James con fuerza.

—Recuerda, dentro de seis meses vas a ver a Henry Carmichael en San Francisco.

—Lo sé… —le respondió ella—. Incluso decidí hacer el curso de cocina allá, para tenerlo cerca.

Jacob se tensó por esas palabras, para una persona que acostumbraba y amaba estar solo, únicamente buscando compañía cuando la necesitaba, fuera sexual, o fuera afectiva con los chicos de Gran Hermano, el hecho de que sintiera un hueco en su pecho por perder a esas dos personas en un lapso corto de tiempo, era algo que le asombraba. Sobre todo, porque en ambos casos no solamente era pesar por su ida, sino una especie de envidia que le acompañaba, como si ellos obtuvieran algo que él había anhelado desde mucho tiempo atrás.

—Bien, es un buen hematólogo y un buen amigo, trabajó en Suecia por un par de años en el _St. Eriks Eye_, hasta que le ofrecieron la dirección del área hematológica e inmunológica en el _St. Francis Memorial_. Ya le conté de tu caso y le enviaré tu historia cuando esté en Suecia.

—Gracias, James —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y toma las medicinas que te receté, sin falta. —Ella asintió—. Y olvídate de tu ex, mira que si voy a ganar el Nobel tienes que mantenerte viva…

—Te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que lo ganes… —se jugó y después de carcajearse se despidieron.

James miró a Jacob y le sonrió, de una forma que sintió que se ahogaba. Y con esa sola expresión debió comprender qué iba a suceder a continuación, pero para cuando lo hizo, era demasiado tarde. Él se había acercado y lo había besado en los labios. Se quedó paralizado mientras duró, no respondió, tampoco palideció o miró alrededor para ver si alguien los había reconocido, no que hubiese sido esa la razón por la que se había quedado estático, era porque no había querido besarlo de despedida.

Había huido como un condenado ese día, en dos oportunidades distintas.

Cuando James se apartó y lo miró, comprendió que él lo sabía. Se preguntó si en verdad seguía siendo el enigma que tanto le acusaba de ser.

Lo vio alejarse y se quedó allí, parado, confundido por la parte de sí mismo que quería perseguirlo, incluso se impulsó hacia adelante para hacerlo, hasta que sintió la mano de Bella envolviendo la suya, sintió su cabeza contra su hombro y le apretó el agarre, tenso, hasta que lo vio terminar de chequear y sonreírles antes de entrar al área de seguridad.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo a Bella, casi implorándole, y la sintió asentir.

—Vamos a comer y después te dejo en el canal, ¿vale? —Él asintió, dirigiéndose a la salida, sintiéndose completamente agotado.

.

Su estado de abatimiento no lo había abandonado en todo el día, y sabía que era mucho más que no haber dormido en toda la noche, para ello tenía los litros de café que había ingerido.

Había hecho el programa en una especie de limbo emocional, como si estuviera con el botón de automático. Alice lo había mirado confundida durante todo el tiempo, ya que dejaba escapar momentos para hacer chistes, la había dejado a ella con toda la carga del segmento de entrevistas; y más de cinco veces le había llamado la atención Arnold, el nuevo productor ejecutivo, pero no le importaba.

Era como si no fuera tan divertido como antaño. Y no era ese día el que no lo era por la partida del rubio, era algo más, algo que tenía tiempo quemando en su interior.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaba Alice al final de la jornada y él asintió, de nuevo en forma automática—. Estabas un poco perdido hoy, Jacob. ¿Estás seguro que todo va bien? —Asintió de nuevo.

—Alice, tu novio está aquí… —le dijo Jessica guiñándole un ojo y ella sonrió tan ampliamente que casi se pareció al gato de Cheshire.

—¿Novio? —se jugó intentando de desviar la atención y cuando giraron él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver al abogado de Bella.

—Jasper y yo comenzamos a salir ya unas semanas atrás, Jacob —dijo tocando sus mejillas—. Me quitó mi teléfono el día del Hospital cuando visitamos a Bella. No le digas a nadie, pero creo que este es el indicado…

—Todos los hombres con los que sales crees que son, Alice, no he visto a alguien más enamoradiza que tú… —se jugó.

—Oh, bueno, hay que besar muchos sapos, pero creo que por fin conseguí al príncipe —dijo aleteando sus pestañas y después se fue hasta el castaño, abrazándolo y saludándolo con un beso.

Jacob sonrió hasta que sintió su teléfono sonar, ni siquiera tuvo que revisarlo para saber quién era, ese día era miércoles, así que era su madre recordándole que tenía que ir a su casa.

Se levantó para dirigirse a la casa de Bill, preguntándose si debía poner cualquier excusa ya que creía que ese día no podría soportarlo, pero en ese instante su propio fantasma personal entró en escena, la visión de su madre llorando…

"_Déjame morir, Jacob, por favor… te lo ruego… por favor… Él no me quiere, no tengo nada más por lo que vivir… Nada…"_

Arrugó la cara y salió del canal, sabiendo que si no iba, todo sería peor.

Llegó media hora después, y suspiró en la puerta. Entró y caminó alrededor, hasta que la encontró sentada en la sala de estar, sin hacer absolutamente nada, se preguntó en qué ocupaba sus días además de en preocuparse por Bill, y cómo alguien podría pasar su vida únicamente pensando en otra persona. Recordó a James en ese momento y se estremeció, meditando en cómo algunas veces se había forzado a sacarlo de su mente, o se probaba a sí mismo preguntándose si pensaba o no demasiado en él.

Eso, a veces, era acompañado con pequeños ataques de ahogo, pero al ver que no era demasiado, se había tranquilizado.

El hecho de entender que estaba pensando en él, a pesar de que ya se había ido para siempre, no le ayudaba.

—Hola, madre —saludó y la vio sonreír con sus ojos brillantes.

—Hijo, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó y él asintió—. No vas a creer lo que sucedió esta semana. Tu padre…

Jacob suspiró y tomó asiento en el sofá, escuchándola relatar cualquier diatriba que le tocaba esta semana, al parecer algo sobre que Bill estaba ausente, y le había pedido que la llevara a cenar, pero él nunca había querido, excusándose sobre que tenía mucho trabajo.

—¿Lo has visto en la oficina? ¿Ha estado trabajando?

Jacob parpadeó y después arqueó una ceja.

—Imagino que sí…

—¿Cómo que lo imaginas, Jacob? ¿Y si no está trabajando y lo que está es buscando a otra mujer? ¿No sabes si es su secretaria? Creo que me odia, deberías decirle que la despida…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Cómo que por qué, hijo? Sabes… sabes que si está con otra mujer… Piensa en mí y en Becca… Recuerda lo que era nuestra vida cuando tú eras un niño y él estaba con esa… con esa mujer. ¿De verdad quieres que tu hermana pase por lo mismo? Si es esa mujer, esa secretaria como lo creo, porque hubo una vez que lo llamé y no me quiso atender el teléfono, entonces tiene que irse…

—Entonces habla con él para…

—¡No! —le gritó su madre colocándose de pie y mirándolo horrorizada—. Sabes que tu padre siempre dice que estoy loca o que no sé de lo que estoy hablando. Sabes que él no me presta atención, pero a ti sí lo hace. Si tan solo te acercaras y le dijeras…

—Mamá… —se quejó negando con la cabeza—. Es tu matrimonio…

—¡Jacob! —Dijo con voz desesperada—. Te necesito, eres su hijo, él te escucha, amor, él te respeta. Habla con él, no quiero que se vaya, y que nos deje. ¿Qué haríamos Becca y yo si eso sucede? ¿No piensas en mí y en tu hermana? —Le dijo y él pasó una mano por la cabeza, mascullando una maldición inconsciente—. ¡No me insultes! ¡Soy tu madre y debes respetarme!

Jacob sonrió, ya que esa relación parecía al revés la mayoría del tiempo.

—Mamá, no lo hago —le indicó para que se calmara—. Pero sabes que nosotros dos no tenemos una buena relación —O ninguna, era mejor decir, aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo—. Espera que regrese y hablas con él… y salen con Becca, ya verás que estás sobreactuando.

—¿Vas a dejarnos así? —escuchó que su madre le preguntaba—. No sé qué te está pasando porque tú no eres así… ¿Si tú no me ayudas quién lo hará? Sabes que eres lo único que tengo…

Él asintió, antes de suspirar. De nuevo, el agotamiento cayó en su cuerpo, no quería hacer eso, no quería ver a su padre. A veces ni siquiera deseaba ver a su madre.

A veces, lo único que deseaba era dejar de querer a su familia y así no sentirse como la mierda cuando no hacía lo que esperaban.

"_El amor es una mierda…"_, se repitió parpadeando varias veces.

"¿Y si te dijera que me enamore de ti?"

Escuchó la voz de James y parpadeó, rogando que eso hubiese sido parte de una morbosa investigación y no de la realidad, porque Jacob no quería que James sufriera, hacerle daño, causar que se torturara. ¿Y no era eso lo que los enamoramientos causaban? ¿Torturas y sufrimiento?

"¿A quién estás protegiendo?".

Parpadeó y miró a su madre que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, al parecer había seguido hablando todo el tiempo que la había ignorado.

—Hablaré con él, ¿ya? —afirmó bruscamente. La impotencia llenándolo por saberse manipulado y sin control para negarse.

El chantaje emocional era una de las peores formas de tortura, simplemente te aniquilaba segundo a segundo… Había logrado el primer paso, arrancarle la promesa. La vio cambiar a tono ofendido, a la defensiva. Su madre ahora iba a por el segundo, llenarlo de culpa. Era prácticamente una cuestión matemática…

—Bueno, si no quieres no lo hagas. ¿Quién soy yo para pedírtelo? No es como si no hubiera hecho nada por ti… Todo lo que te he dado, Jacob, y ¿cómo me pagas? Todo tengo que rogártelo y nunca piensas en mí…

Él parpadeó y dejó de escucharla, no era como si la cháchara hubiese cambiado después de tantos años.

"_Y él era tan jodidamente fácil de manipular…"_

Se levantó del asiento, calmándola ligeramente y salió al cuarto de Becca. La verdadera razón por la que hacía toda esa mierda, para que su hermana no saliera tan jodida como lo había hecho él, en una bendita relación que nunca debió haber existido en primer lugar.

Su padre llegó un par de horas después, y Jacob se encaminó al despacho, dejando a Becca jugando el juego de video y con el que le había pateado el trasero.

Entró trancando la puerta y lo vio sentarse frente al escritorio.

—¿Jacob, hijo? ¿Cómo estás?

—Corta la mierda, Bill —gruñó frustrado y jodido. Odiaba el papel interpuesto tanto como odiaba al hombre que estaba frente a él—. Tengo que hacerte la pregunta del millón, ¿conseguiste a otra puta? ¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo?

Bill frunció el ceño luciendo confundido.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó su padre mientras giraba el escritorio de madera.

—Hablo de que has llegado tarde, ignoras a mi madre… —Bill suspiró.

—Jacob, estoy cansado de lo mismo…

—Yo también, Bill. ¿Crees que me gusta hacer de niñero? —casi le escupió.

—Estos problemas son entre tu madre y yo. Nadie te dio ese papel… —Jacob quería reír, por lo irónico y falso de esa declaración.

—Simplemente contesta la jodida pregunta —exigió.

¿Esa sería toda su vida? Había creído que con los años las cosas mejorarían, que esos dos aprenderían o se alejarían. A ese punto, la verdad, le valía madre cuál de las dos opciones ganara. Pero todo era un círculo vicioso que le abrumaba.

"Eres un protector, ¿no es así? Quieres cuidarnos a todos…".

Tragó grueso y cerró los ojos por un instante, queriendo golpear a James. No era que quería protegerlos a todos, era que debía hacerlo. Incluso si era hasta de sí mismo.

—No, Jacob —respondió su padre—. Solamente trabajo, nada más. En mi vida, únicamente he amado a una mujer, Renée, y es la única mujer con la que he engañado alguna vez a tu madre. Las demás no tienen sentido.

Jacob frunció el ceño ante esa confesión, era lo más que su padre alguna vez le había dicho sobre la madre de Bella, y eso le hizo que toda su guardia y su furia subiera y bajara a la vez. Subiera por el descaro de declarar que no había amado a su madre, lo cual sabía. Y bajara porque no tenía ningún tipo de respuesta ante esa declaración, más bien solamente poseía una pregunta.

—¿Por qué entonces no dejaste a mi madre y te fuiste con ella, Bill? —le preguntó con los puños cerrados—. Divorciarte y ya… ¿Por qué jodiste tantas vidas? La de ella, la de Bella, la de mi madre…

—La tuya… —continuó él y después se encogió de hombros—. Fui un hombre egoísta. El amor te hace así. Amaba a Renée y a Bella, pero también te amaba a ti, no quería perderte. Pensé que podía tenerlo todo si les daba a todos lo que necesitaban…

Jacob negó con la cabeza y suspiró, llevando su mano a su sien, ya que sentía que iba a explotar.

—¿Cómo está Bella? ¿Está bien? ¿Se está recuperando? ¿Volvió con Edward?

—¿Qué? —inquirió confundido.

—Podrías contarme de ella, ¿por favor?

Jacob sonrió ya que si no iba a llorar. ¿Acaso su jodida vida iba a transcurrir únicamente intermediando entre todos a su alrededor?

El agotamiento llegó hasta el extremo. El desequilibrio lo estaba matando, sabía que era por su propia causa, se había abierto a personas extrañas que antes no tenía a su alrededor; Bella, y James. Y estaba tan cansado de esa vida. En ese instante comprendió porqué Bella había decidido irse, no era tan difícil en verdad, no era huir, era que no tenía vida allí.

Y él tampoco la tenía.

Se imaginó en un lapso de veinte años en adelante, con su padre muerto y aún abrazando a una madre que se negaba a liberarlo, pero que se aferraba a él. Becca sería feliz, porque él había sacrificado demasiado para que lo fuera, pero eso significaría que tampoco la tendría, lo cual estaba bien, porque no lo deseaba, pero se estancaría para siempre en algo que no era una vida…

Huía al amor porque no quería depender de alguien y volverse la persona sumisa y poseída que era su madre, con su vida enfocada en una sola persona, pero a la vez eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y ni siquiera vivía su propia vida. Escapaba y transcurría…

—Ella está bien… —balbuceó y miró a su padre horrorizado—. No puedo seguir en esto, Bill. No puedo seguir viviendo así. No puedo seguir siendo tu juez y proteger a mi madre…

—No lo hagas —le indicó su padre y Jacob asintió, tan fácil como eso.

—Renuncio —susurró—. A todo, a todos los puestos…

—¿Jacob?

—Protégelas, Bill, haz tu trabajo por alguna vez… —ordenó y lo vio asentir antes de salir de allí.

Ni siquiera se despidió de su madre, si de algo estaba seguro era que no podía decirle lo que había decidido hasta que estuviera hecho. Con ella, no había de otra manera.

Llamó a Bella preguntándole dónde estaba y esta le informó que había salido de consulta de Esme y que estaba en la antigua casa de James, hablando con el arrendatario para entregarle las llaves y verificar las condiciones del apartamento para culminar el contrato, así que le pidió que se vieran allí.

Llegó media hora después y la encontró parada en el estacionamiento.

—Ya hablé con el arrendatario y está todo culminado… —Frunció el ceño y se detuvo al verlo, quizás lucía más acelerado de lo que creía en primer momento—. ¿Jake, qué sucede?

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello y después colocó sus manos en sus muslos, respirando forzosamente antes de comenzar a gritar.

—¿Extrañas a James? —le preguntó Bella cuando se calmó, acariciando su cabello. Él asintió, porque sí, lo extrañaba, de alguna manera al ser ella la única paciente, habían pasado esas semanas juntos todo el tiempo, ya que sabían que tenía fecha de caducidad.

—Renuncié —confesó mirándola con ansiedad.

—¿Ya no estás bajo el yugo de tu padre? —le inquirió.

—No —dijo sintiendo que sus manos temblaban—. ¿Sabes por qué comprendí lo de los niños? ¿Lo de que pensabas que serías una mierda de madre?

—A ver porqué, "listillo" —contestó con tono irónico. Él sonrió.

—Porque yo también estoy convencido que sería una mierda de pareja para alguien.

—No digas eso, no es cierto… Vaya, si fueras heterosexual y no fueras el hijo de tu padre y yo no fuese… bueno, no fuera yo… Te aseguro que… —soltó una risilla—. Es hasta complicado mencionarlo.

Jacob se rio entre dientes, porque sí, lo era.

—Lo sería… —continuó ignorándola—. Nunca le he tenido miedo a sentir, a lo que le tengo pavor es a lo que me voy a convertir si me enamoro, me conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que podría ser si mi obsesión es muy grande. Así que es como si me considerara un virus ambulante, listo a explotar si cedo.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, parpadeando aturdida.

—Estoy cansado de esa mierda —masculló con un gruñido—. Tú eres uno de los culpables de eso, sobrevivía jodidamente bien en la ignorancia. Ahora quiero más…

—¿Más? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Quiero una maldita vida… —informó aturdido.

—¿Te vas a Suecia? —le inquirió con una sonrisita, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no puedo, no he llegado tan lejos todavía. Pero sí me voy contigo… ¿Quieres un compañero de viaje? —le pidió más que le preguntó.

—Jake, si esto es para protegerme…

—Bells —dijo y la vio fruncir el ceño por el sobrenombre, pero si le ponía uno horrible a él, que acepte uno horrible para ella—. Nos jodieron y realmente no tenemos idea cómo vivir, tenemos que aprender. Tengo que saber si puedo y quizás contigo pueda conseguirlo…

Extendió la mano y ella emitió una sonrisa, amplia, antes de extender la suya propia y que ambos la estrecharan, bastante fuerte, antes de que ella le saltara encima para abrazarlo.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me vuelvo a disculpar por no contestarlos, pero estás dos semanas han sido un poco complicadas, me sorprendo de lo que me ha absorbido el trabajo y cuando llego a casa estoy molida. Prometo contestarlos, muchas gracias por cada uno y los he leído.

Muchas gracias a Gine y Gise, por estar allí y ayudarme con este capítulo y con la historia. A Paola, como siempre, no hay pregunta loca o ilógica que ella no me conteste. Y a Elisa, felicitaciones. Las adoro :D

Muchísimas gracias

_**PD: **__**Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**_

_Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D_


	23. Qué será de ti

_-Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos. _

_Soundtrack: Qué será de ti, Roberto Carlos, _ www . youtube watch?v=_IY-EmUGwaY

"_Qué será de ti, necesito saber hoy de tu vida,  
alguien que me cuente sobre tus días;  
anocheció y necesito saber  
qué será de ti, cambiaste sin saber toda mi vida  
motivo de una paz que ya se olvida, no sé si gusto más de mí o más de ti.  
Ven, que esta sed de amarte me hace bien,  
yo quiero amanecer contigo amor, te necesito para estar feliz.  
Ven, que el tiempo corre y nos separa,  
la vida nos está dejando atrás, yo necesito saber,  
qué será de ti…"  
_

Después de una larga ausencia, la cual solamente puedo justificar por estar analizando la mejor forma de expresar la siguiente fase de esta historia y los sucesos actuales de mi país más una enfermedad, volví con nuevo capítulo.

Creo que quienes me han leído en historias pasadas, se han dado cuenta que aunque esta historia tiene parámetros parecidos a las otras, también tiene muchas cosas distintas, cada una, al final de cuenta, es un aprendizaje distinto y un reto. Esta no es diferente a ello.

Lo que he analizado es que aunque no quiero alargar innecesariamente la historia y salirme de lo importante, mucho menos aburrirles, esta no es una historia que pueda dar un salto de tiempo y que todo esté bien, porque a mi parecer, en la actualidad, más que una pareja, lo que se necesita es la evolución de unos personajes para llegar a la otra fase –la cual espero que llegue más pronto que tarde-.

En búsqueda de ello, lo que vamos a hacer, es concentrarnos en eso de una forma dual –cuando lean el capítulo entenderán que quiero decir-.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Edward entró en las oficinas ubicadas en la avenida Westlake, y le sonrió a la secretaria pelirroja frente al escritorio.

-Tengo una cita con el señor Whitlock. Soy Edward Masen –comentó a la joven quien después de hablar por el teléfono le permitió pasar.

-Edward –saludó el rubio cuando entró a la oficina-, ¿cómo estás? -le preguntó indicándole una silla vacía cerca de su escritorio.

-Aturdido, en parte emocionado, pero sobre todo aterrado.

Había sido una opción que llevaba meses considerando, así que no debería aturdirle, quizás en parte hubiese querido otro resultado, pero sabía que había probabilidades que fuera cierto. Era padre desde cuatro días atrás de una hermosa niña de cabello rojizo y unos ojos grises, los cuales, toda la noche anterior había fantaseado que se volvieran verdes, como los suyos.

Tomó asiento en el lugar que Jasper le ofrecía y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Estaría unido toda la vida a la mujer que había usado para destruir su matrimonio, y aunque eso le mataba, lo cierto era que no podría tampoco alejarse o no atender a la niña… a Elena.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, cosas que jamás creería que fueran a sucederle; alejarse de su madre, separarse de Bella, quedar completamente solo…, pero había uno que jamás había sido modificado de su interior; sus deseos de ser padre.

Sí, habría deseado con toda la fuerza de su ser que esa niña fuera de una castaña que estaba ya muy lejos de su alcance, pero eso no significaba que la pequeña fuera menos suya. De alguna forma desquiciada, después de haberse enterado de los resultados del ADN, Bella había surgido con mayor fuerza en su cerebro, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que se responsabilizaría por su hija de por vida y su madre venía incluida en el paquete.

-Ayer introduje la declaración jurada de paternidad ante la oficina del registro civil y ya tengo tu copia del registro de Elena Masen –anunció el rubio entregándole el papel-. Ya con esto tenemos seguro la patria potestad, sin importar lo difícil que pueda ponerse la madre. –Edward asintió-. Este es el punto donde quería que llegáramos.

Miró al abogado y volvió a asentir. Cuando le había llamado sobre que tenía los resultados de la prueba de ADN, este le había pedido que antes de informarle a la madre formalizaran el reconocimiento, que tenían que actuar inteligentemente. Nunca serían amigos por todos sus antecedentes, pero era un excelente abogado, lo cual ya estaba demostrado. En las reuniones que había tenido había probado ser un infernal estratega, iba diez pasos más adelante que las personas promedio.

-Le entregaré esto a Renata hoy cuando vaya a ver a Elena –informó y Jasper asintió pensativamente.

-He pasado el suficiente tiempo ejerciendo derecho familiar para saber que las relaciones familiares son muy parecidas a cualquier otra relación a lo referido al poder. Quién lo tiene, quién carece de él, sobre todo cuando hablamos de padres solteros –comentó Jasper con una ligera sonrisa calculadora-. Presumo, por lo que me has dicho hasta ahora, que no tienes ningún interés en formar una familia tradicional con ella.

-No, ninguno en absoluto –comentó leyendo el contenido del certificado-. No comprendo a lo que te refieres con el poder…

-El padre que tenga la guarda del niño posee una libertad que el otro no tiene, más influencia, más control, más horas. –Edward asintió empezando a entender-. Cuando un niño es tan pequeño, también tienen la facilidad de que las visitas son más cortas, la mayoría deben ser en su casa, y no hay posibilidad que se quede con el otro padre a dormir por el fin de semana.

-Así que…

-Eso es lo que te vas a encontrar aquí, Edward. Una lucha de poder, y el día de hoy con este papel ganamos un paso. Con la guarda, las visitas y la manutención tendremos otra pequeña batalla. Solamente debes recordar cumplir con tus obligaciones…

-Yo corrí con todos los gastos del embarazo –le interrumpió-. Y le estoy pagando un par de enfermeras para que ayuden a cuidarla y archivé cada maldito comprobante tal y como me indicaste –respondió y el abogado asintió.

-Tenemos todas las bases cubiertas, incluso si la madre decidiera no transigir, siempre te queda una última carta…

-¿Cuál es esa?

-Elena no se quedará como una bebé toda la vida…

Asintió, meditando sobre ello, aunque en parte se sentía como si no pudiera respirar. No sabía cómo cuidar a una bebé, mucho menos a una niña…

Jasper siguió haciendo planes y él se limitó a escuchar. Meditando sobre que en los seis meses que habían transcurridos antes del nacimiento de Elena, ella se había encargado de lanzarle indirectas sobre lo bueno que sería su vida juntos, y lo maravilloso que lo harían para el bebé si empezaban a vivir juntos.

Técnicamente, eso debería ser cierto. Pero no sentía absolutamente nada por ella y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse manipular por Renata para montar una parodia de "familia feliz".

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y a una voz familiar.

-Amor, lamento la tardanza… -Se giró para encontrarse de frente a frente con Alice-. ¿Edward? –Esta se detuvo y el abogado se levantó del sillón.

-Alice, cielo, ¿dónde está Katy? –preguntó rápidamente.

-Tomando un café. ¿Qué haces aquí? –insistió mirando a Edward.

-Tengo un caso con Jasper -indicó escuetamente.

-Oh, vaya… -comentó con expresión incómoda.

Edward frunció el ceño sin comprender hasta que vio que el abogado tocaba a la pelinegra por la espalda baja para sacarla de la habitación, y junto con el saludo se dio cuenta de qué estaba sucediendo. Arqueó sus cejas aturdido.

-¿Estás saliendo con Alice? –preguntó indiscretamente cuando regresó. Jasper sonrió con sus ojos más suavizados, mostrando que estaba únicamente pensando en la presentadora del antiguo programa de Bella.

-Estamos prometidos desde la semana pasada -indicó y él volvió a elevar las cejas, meditando en que quizás se habrían apresurado, ya que imaginaba que se habían conocido cuando Bella estaba enferma. Aunque…, él no podía hablar sobre la velocidad de las relaciones, la suya había sido más que fugaz. El abogado volvió a su expresión hermética-. Haré lo que quedamos y te llamaré cuando esté listo la fecha para la conciliación, ¿vale?

Edward asintió y dándole la mano se despidió, dejando la copia del examen de ADN. En el Lobby se encontró a Alice y le sonrió ligeramente. Ella sonrió a su vez, aunque estaba vigilante, y como no pudo evitarlo, se acercó a ella.

-¿Has sabido algo de Bella? –le preguntó y la vio enarcar una ceja.

-La verdad no mucho –le respondió con una ligera sonrisa-. Hable con Jacob la semana pasada y me dijo que estaban bien.

-¿Jacob? –preguntó sintiendo que miembros de su cuerpo que no debían tensarse se agarrotaban. Alice enarcó una ceja.

-Claro. Bella y Jacob se fueron juntos… -indicó y lo miró como si obtuviese un ligero placer en darle la noticia. Apretó los labios con fuerza, ya que no podía atacarle por juzgarle. Él aún lo hacía.

- Tengo que irme, me alegro por ti y por Jasper –le dijo y salió de allí como alma que se llevaba el diablo.

No tenía derecho a ponerse celoso, pero aún así lo carcomían. Lo importante era que ella fuera feliz y Jacob… Jacob había estado para ella en los momentos que él no había estado, la había cuidado, protegido. Más bien debería agradecerlo, sabía entonces que donde sea que estuviera, había alguien para ella, y ese alguien no le dejaría sufrir o enfermarse, o llegar a un estado de anemia que literalmente detendría su corazón.

Pero lo único que quería era partirle la madre y gritar porque él ya no era quien estaba a su lado, porque ya él nunca pertenecería allí.

-Pero ella no está sola… -se consoló sintiendo que su pecho se contraía, la parte que siempre le pertenecería, incluso cuando todo se había acabado, estaba tan completa que creía que nunca desaparecería.

La había llamado un par de veces, pero había sido totalmente incómodo para ella y no había querido perturbarla. También había intentado con James, quien le había contado en un par de correos que habían intercambiado que estaba bien, que no había habido alguna recaída, y que dejara de "acosar". Este no le había dicho nada sobre el moreno, aunque la verdad era que tampoco había preguntado, ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza que se hubiera ido con ella, ya que el hombre tenía su vida y su familia en esa ciudad.

Pero no, se había ido con ella…

Arrancó el vehículo, sintiéndose más decaído que al principio y salió rumbo al apartamento de Renata, pero en un cruce vio un centro comercial y frunciendo el ceño, se desvió para entrar allí.

.

Dos horas después, tocó la puerta del apartamento y esperó pacientemente, con el pequeño paquete en su otra mano. Frunció el ceño al ver que no contestaban y giró el picaporte, para descubrir que estaba abierta.

-¿Renata? –llamó ya tenso, aunque sabía que no podía haberse ido a ninguna parte.

Escuchó un llanto proveniente del cuarto y caminó hacia ese sitio, viendo que se intensificaba a cada paso. Allí escuchó la voz de Renata.

-¿Por qué no dejas de llorar? –escuchó que preguntaba y su ceño se profundizó-. Deja de llorar. ¡Deja de llorar! –gritó en el momento que llegaba a la nueva puerta y la abría. Allí la encontró frente a la cuna y estaba sujetando a la bebé, casi zarandeándola.

-¡Renata! –le gritó mientras tiraba la bolsa al suelo y se adelantaba a donde estaba. Ella giró y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la bebé comenzó a gritar más fuerte-. Dámela… -ofreció.

-No se detiene… -susurró Renata con la voz rota y él asintió, tomándola en brazos, era tan diminuta que parecía que cabrían tres de ellas en sus brazos. Tembló ante la idea que se cayera, pero junto su agarre y apoyó su cabeza en el antebrazo, imaginaba que eso era lo más importante.

-¿Dónde está Celia? –preguntó por una de las enfermeras que le correspondería turno.

-Tuvo una emergencia. En una hora estará aquí pero no deja de llorar, no sé cómo lograr que se calle, no sé qué más hacer, Edward…

Sintió que ella apoyaba su cabeza contra su antebrazo y se tensó, aunque no se apartó inmediatamente ya que estaba temblando y Elena no dejaba aún de llorar.

-Ve y descansa, yo me encargaré de ella –pidió y la sintió asentir contra su cuerpo. Edward colocó a la bebé recién nacida contra su hombro, mientras se balanceaba para calmarla, apoyando su mano en la cabeza como si temiera que se fuera para atrás. Allí notó que algo olía muy, muy mal.

-¿Recibiste los resultados de los exámenes? –le preguntó Renata, en la puerta de la habitación y él asintió acariciando el cabello pelirrojo de la pequeña.

-Sí, el hemograma, la tipificación, electroforesis, y la hemoglobina. Todo está dentro de los parámetros y no sufre de falcemica… -respondió tranquilamente. Notó que asentía.

-¿Y el ADN? –Le preguntó y él asintió, sin decir más-. Te dije que no mentía, que es nuestra hija –advirtió con una pequeña sonrisa causando que volviera a asentir, girando hacia el cambiador.

Escuchó que la puerta se cerraba y dejó a la niña ya dando alaridos mientras pateaba. Cuando quitó su pañal la niña dejó de llorar. Edward arrugó la cara porque algo tan pequeño no debería crear ese tipo de olores.

Tomó el pañal y lo cerró con su puño, buscando un sitio dónde botarlo.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen con esto? –preguntó mirando alrededor. Encontró una cesta y una bolsa, después de guardar el pañal en una bolsa y darle cinco vueltas, lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

Allí suspiró y llegó donde estaba la niña. Había dejado de llorar, sus ojos claros, aún grises, lo miraban fijamente, mientras chupaba su dedo. Él sonrió al verla, y encontró arriba de su cabeza unas toallitas húmedas y una crema, más otros pañales.

Después de limpiarla tan concienzudamente, como si estuviese haciendo una operación de corazón abierto, echarle tanta crema que había tenido que utilizar tres toallas para limpiar el exceso en sus propias manos y conseguir ponerle el pañal, luego de cuatro intentos fallidos, acomodó su vestido y la encontró lista.

Ella movía sus manos y él se quedó embelesado observándola, notando como lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera marcándolo.

-Eres la bebé más hermosa que he visto alguna vez –confesó al darse cuenta, mientras le levantaba un pie y lo besaba, casi jurando que había elevado sus labios en una sonrisa.

Y él en verdad era su padre.

Sintió que algo golpeaba su pecho, la responsabilidad se había concentrado y casi no le dejó respirar. Ese pequeño cuerpo dependía de él, totalmente. La tomó en brazos, para después sentarse en la mecedora que había frente a la ventana de la habitación, con manos casi temblorosas. La miraba sonriendo mientras ella jugueteaba con una mano que había subido ligeramente como si quisiera acariciar su cara y la bajó para hacérselo más fácil, dirigiendo la pequeña manito a su cara y sonriendo cuando sintió que le tocaba. Sus ojos se perdieron hacia los pocos mechones rojos que llamaban su atención.

Tiempo después, la vio cerrar los ojos, obviamente agotada después de tanto llanto, y siguió balanceándose, lentamente, encantado con solo tocarla.

"Esta debió haber sido solamente nuestra…". Se le escapó el pensamiento, y tragó grueso, pensando de nuevo en Bella.

Cuando Elena había nacido una parte absurda de su cerebro había estado desesperado por llamarla y enseñársela. No había meditado ni una vez en que podría hacerle daño, o en la forma desesperada como toda su vida había deseado ser el padre de sus hijos; sino simplemente en el hecho que Bella siempre había sido la primera persona a quien había querido contarle cuando algo bueno o algo malo le ocurría.

Ella, después de todo, era su mejor amiga. Era.

Vio a Elena dormir y volvió a sonreír, mientras se levantaba y la dejaba en la cuna, arropándola ligeramente, y acariciando su cabello y mejilla. Después, caminó hacia la bolsa, la tomó del suelo, y sacó el oso de peluche hipoalergénico que había comprado en el centro comercial. No había sido lo primero que le había comprado, después de todo había ayudado a decorar el cuarto donde ahora estaba durmiendo; pero oficialmente, era su primer regalo después de haber tenido la confirmación instintiva que ya había sentido al conocerla.

-Te gustará mi apartamento –le prometió mientras volvía a acariciarla-. Decoraré el cuarto especialmente para ti, bonita… -aseguró sin saber cómo hacerlo en verdad.

No tenía ningún tipo de idea de lo que tendría que hacer, o cómo hacer las cosas correctamente. En ese momento, como muchos anteriores a este, extrañó a su madre. Toda su vida se había desdibujado, quebrado, ya no era el mismo sujeto de años atrás, quien se había parado frente a ella y la había dejado atrás porque le había fallado. Y no lo era, porque él mismo había sido capaz de herir profundamente a su mujer, su vida, unos meses atrás. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas que antes ignoraba; ahora, cuando era demasiado tarde y estaba solo. Pero de algo tendría que valer que lo hiciera, y la extrañaba, y le dolía el hecho de que ahora tenía una pequeña persona que siempre iba a depender de él, y su madre no la conocería.

Suspiró profundamente y cogió su teléfono, para hacer unas fotografías de la nena. Luego, tomando una decisión desquiciada y que seguramente no llegaría a nada, marcó un número que tenía muchos años sin contactar, pero que jamás olvidaría; después de todo, había sido el de la casa donde que había crecido.

El repique sonó varias veces, tantas que creyó que pronto se caería, y justo cuando estaba apartando el aparato de su oído para cerrarlo, escuchó que descolgaban y su voz se oyó en la bocina. Su corazón retumbó contra su pecho.

-¿Hola? –Repitieron varias veces-. ¿Alguien está allí?

-Hola, mamá –respondió cuando pensó que iba a trancarle y escuchó que ella dejaba de respirar por unos instantes.

-¿Edward? –preguntó esta y notó como se le rompía la voz.

-Sí. –Quedó un silencio incómodo de ambos lados, como si ninguno de los dos supiera bien qué decir.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Pasó algo…? –comenzó a interrogarle.

-No –le interrumpió-. Eres abuela… -De nuevo escuchó que se quedaba sin respiración. Él miró a la bebé y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Cuándo…? ¿Es niño o niña? Yo… -Su madre se cortaba en cada palabra y él acarició la mejilla de la bebé-. ¿Cómo está Bella?

-No… no es de ella, ya no estamos juntos –le replicó con tristeza. En forma somera le explicó lo que había sucedido, la procedencia de la niña y que se habían divorciado.

-Oh, Edward, cuánto lo siento. Ahora entiendo por qué tenía tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti… -comentó y Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –le preguntó tenso. Su madre suspiró.

-Ella a veces me enviaba correos electrónicos, contándome sobre tus logros, con fotos de tus mejores momentos, como cumpleaños o cuando fuiste nombrado jefe del Departamento de Cirugía. Cosas así…

-¿Por qué haría eso? –preguntó aturdido, sin poder creérselo.

-Porque… -Su madre sorbió su nariz suavemente- tú no querías hablarme de ninguna manera y yo necesitaba saber algo de mi hijo. Ella y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, yo no volvía a llamarte o buscarte y ella te cuidaría y me diría si me necesitabas. A cambio, yo también la mantendría informada si me enfermaba seriamente o algo, ya que repetía que si algo me pasaba y tú no lo sabías, jamás te lo perdonarías sin importar lo que dijeras.

Edward se quedó en una pieza ante esas palabras, Bella había estado todo este tiempo cuidando de ambos al mismo tiempo, en silencio… Sintió ganas de llorar.

-Dime, ¿cómo se llama mi nieta? –interrogó, cambiando el tema, quizás pensando que él podría envararse o tal vez porque se había dado cuenta del sollozo estrangulado que surgió de su garganta.

-Se llama Elena.

-Quisiera conocerla… -rogó y la voz se le quebró al final.

-Y yo quiero que lo hagas… -pidió y la escuchó sorber como si estuviese llorando. Allí suspiró y comenzó a darle sus señas, hasta que un pensamiento cruzara por su cabeza y se detuviera-. Pero no quiero que vengas con él… -pidió.

No porque no aceptara que su madre fuera una adulta, que era su vida y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, ya lo había hecho; sino porque no estaba seguro de que no lo mataría si lo tuviera frente, toda la situación con Bella y lo que se había enterado aún estaba muy reciente.

Después de culminar la llamada, salió de la habitación, dejándola dormir y porque quería hablar con Renata, no deseaba que se repitiera lo que casi había sucedido antes. Cuando salió la encontró a unos pasos de entrar a la habitación, estaba usando solo una camisola que descubría su hombro hasta casi enseñar su pecho, y tenía el cabello húmedo de tal forma que se le veía incluso más oscuro.

-Renata… -comenzó, pero antes de poder decir otra palabra, ella se le había lanzado encima y lo estaba besando, abrazándolo por el cuello y colocándose de puntilla.

Él quedó paralizado por un instante, sintiendo que intentaba entrar a su boca, y que comenzaba a acariciar su pecho. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, la tomó de los hombros y la alejó.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –le preguntó aturdido, y casi jadeando.

Ella lo miró confundida y tragó grueso.

-Estoy besándote… -ofreció como si fuera lo más lógico del planeta y después, aprovechándose de lo confuso que le había dejado esa respuesta, volvió a lanzarse al ataque, consiguiendo besarlo de nuevo. Él la apartó más rápidamente y caminó hacia la sala-. ¿Edward?

-Renata, nada ha cambiado, creía que las cosas habían quedado claras. -Ella frunció el ceño, notándose más confundida, y con grandes ojeras.

-Tenemos una hija –le indicó la pelinegra-. Pensé que ahora que tienes certeza de que no te mentí…

-Esto nunca se trató de eso –le interrumpió pasándose una mano por el cabello-. Me disculpo por haber dudado de ti, aunque espero que comprendas que era lógico que lo hiciera. Pero nosotros solamente somos padres…

-Bella ya no está –contestó ella acercándose para tocarlo, pero él volvió a alejarse-, te divorciaste de ella y ahora tienes una familia conmigo.

-Tengo una hija, solamente eso. Y aunque yo voy a responsabilizarme con todo lo referido a ella, eso no nos incluye a nosotros en el paquete.

Ella frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Le vas a negar su familia, Edward? –le agregó ella con un tono ligeramente amenazador-. ¿Quieres ser culpable de quitarle su estabilidad? Le vas a hacer daño…

Él parpadeó y tragó grueso, meditando sobre ello, ya que pocos minutos atrás se había jurado que haría lo que fuera para cuidarla, pero no creía que podría hacer eso. Allí un recuerdo se filtró en su cabeza.

-Estoy seguro que le haremos más daño si nos metemos en una relación sin ninguna base y sin desearlo…

-No lo sabes, Edward. ¿No quieres darnos una oportunidad? –le preguntó ella, acercándose y colocando sus manos en su pecho, sonriendo ligeramente-. Yo seré buena para ti y yo lo deseo. Si tú…

Negó con la cabeza porque no lo sería, no de verdad, ya lo había comprobado. No la amaba, y la idea de empezar una relación con ella le hacía sentir asco y culpa, mayormente contra sí mismo, como si fuera otra especie de traición.

-Renata, te lo dije meses atrás, nosotros no somos nada y nunca lo seremos…

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-. Yo no puedo hacer esto sola, ¡no lo haré! No puedes hacerme esto ahora… ¡no puedes!

-Lo siento…

-Elena y yo vamos en un paquete –le informó-. Si quieres la una, tienes que tener la otra.

-Eso no es así, Renata –le advirtió tensándose al recordar las palabras de Jasper.

-Todo será más difícil si no comprendes eso… -le advirtió enarcando una ceja. Edward suspiró y agradeció por su abogado.

-Entonces lo haremos de la forma difícil –aceptó enderezándose-. En el certificado ya aparezco como su padre y ella es una Masen. Mi abogado te llamará mañana para pautar una reunión conciliatoria para acordar mis visitas y cuánto pasaré de manutención.

Ella tembló y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó casi sin voz.

-Renata, no voy a ponerte un anillo, soy el padre de Elena y me responsabilizaré por ella pero tú y yo no somos ni seremos pareja. Estoy dispuesto a tener una relación amistosa contigo, pero también estoy preparado si esa no es la manera cómo quieres llevar las cosas. Tú decides cuál camino quieres recorrer.

-Siempre pensé que eras un buen hombre… -le susurró y él negó con la cabeza-. En el hospital, parecías el mejor regalo para una mujer. Pero en verdad lo único que quieres es abandonar a tu hija…

-No es cierto, estaré siempre para ella. Pero eso es todo. –Con ello le dejó un original del nuevo certificado en la mesa al lado de la puerta principal y salió del apartamento sintiéndose curiosamente agotado, mientras el presentimiento de que esta solamente era una pequeña probada de lo que vendría, le invadía.

* * *

Jacob salió de la emisora de radio media hora después de haber culminado su programa en KQED de San Francisco, ya iban a ser las doce de la noche. Era un buen trabajo. Al principio se había sentido perdido y había buscado algún trabajo en televisión bien como conductor o como productor; pero Bella no paraba de acribillarlo diciéndole que si se había mudado tan lejos tenía que dejar de ser un cobarde e intentar hacer algo que realmente disfrutara, olvidarse de lo que había hecho o más bien se había visto obligado a hacer y darse permiso para elegir libremente.

Se montó en su vehículo mientras se dirigía al Jackson Court. Era, feliz y a veces lastimosamente, el conejillo de indias de Bella, así que un par de veces a la semana iba a su casa y se sentaba a comer lo que fuera que estuviese practicando. Ni siquiera les importaba que fuera a media noche, ella las había bautizado como: "las escapadas nocturnas" y él disfrutaba malditamente mucho de ellas.

Normalmente era buena comida, también, pero una vez dos meses atrás le había servido lengua de vaca trozada… Su estómago aún se removía al pensar en ese nombre, podría haber estado muy bueno, lo cual no estaba, ¡pero era lengua! "¿Qué cuerdo come lengua?". Había vomitado toda su cena, y desde ese momento cada vez que iba a comer con ella pedía una descripción exacta de cada ingrediente.

Eso no volvería a ocurrirle.

Se estacionó frente al edificio unos quince minutos después, su trabajo no quedaba muy lejos a la casa de Bella, o a la suya propia, que estaba unos cuatro pisos más arriba que los de ella.

Cuando habían llegado a esa ciudad, él había creído que vivirían juntos, al igual que habían estado haciendo en Seattle, pero ella le había indicado lo contrario, diciéndole que jamás había vivido sola, que había pasado de sus padres a Edward y después a él, y que quería experimentar eso. Había estado de acuerdo, además sabía que Bella no era una persona que se dejaría cuidar y la verdad había llegado allí intentando apartar los deseos de ponerse frente a ella y recibir cualquier bala que viniera en el camino.

Aunque algunos días era tan difícil como respirar.

Subió en el ascensor y presionó el tercer piso, apoyando su cabeza contra el espejo. La vida en San Francisco no era mala, era mucho mejor que la que había llevado hasta ahora, pero algunas veces extrañaba a Becca, aunque hablaba con ella constantemente, intentando indagar sobre cómo iban las cosas, al parecer Bill por fin había hecho algo bien, y la estaba cuidando de la influencia nefasta de su madre, quien seguía siendo la misma y al principio le había quitado el habla cuando le había informado que se iba.

Había sido una de las reacciones esperadas y casualmente no una de las peores.

Ni siquiera lo había despedido. Había ido junto con Becca y Bill a su apartamento cuando iban a partir en los vehículos, no podía perderse ese evento, pero no había dicho una palabra, ni siquiera lo había mirado una vez en ningún momento, siempre con su cara girada, irradiando tensión y furia, e imaginaba que dolor.

Bill lo había abrazado, lo había permitido porque Becca estaba presente, y había aprovechado para pedirle que cuidara a Bella, como si fuese a hacer algo distinto, y para asegurarle que cumpliría la petición que le había hecho unas semanas antes, sobre cuidar su familia. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero esas palabras le habían aliviado en exceso.

Becca lo había abrazado, había llorado, inconsolable, incluso cuando él le había prometido que volvería pronto, que no sería la última vez que le vería y que estaban prácticamente a medio día de distancia uno del otro.

Pero su madre no había hecho o dicho una maldita cosa. En cambio, había dejado de hablarle por un par de meses, tiempo suficiente para que él se hubiera arrastrado rogándole que lo hiciera, ya que necesitaba tenerla a su lado, pero no lo había hecho, sin importar lo tanto que deseara hacerlo ya que había estado a punto del declive, y no había cedido, gracias a Bella.

Tocó el timbre del apartamento de Bella, y un par de segundos después vio que le abría. Él sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola, andaba por el vecindario y estoy hambriento… -comentó alzando sus cejas, de algún modo sensual, y la vio carcajearse mientras se apartaba para que entrara.

-Has venido al sitio correcto, entonces –dijo divertida, acomodándose el delantal y caminando hacia la cocina.

Jacob la siguió, sonriendo por el gancho para su cabello que era prácticamente más grande que su cabeza y que arrastraba solo un par de mechones, la mayoría se iban a su cara, porque desde meses atrás lo llevaba justo en la mitad de su cuello.

Se sentó frente al desayunador y colocó el codo contra el granito, apoyando su barbilla contra la palma de su mano. Alrededor se escuchaba la música de su estación y sonrió.

-¿Te gustó el programa de hoy? –Bella giró con una sonrisa y enarcando una ceja. -. ¿Qué…?

-Hiciste a tu pobre acompañante cacarear…

-Fue gracioso… No pensé que lo haría…, esa está más loca que yo -se burló y ambos rieron. Este era otro de los rituales nocturnos, Bella era una de las mejores productoras que conocía y solían comentar sobre el programa, que noche a noche se hacía más popular. La chica que le acompañaba estaba totalmente desquiciada. Tenía como cinco piercings, cabello rosa, y solamente diecinueve años. Al verlo por primera vez lo había medido como un snob idiota, así que habían creado una especie de reto diario y quien perdiera hacia algo totalmente vergonzoso y divertido para el otro.

Al principio habían sido cosas tontas, equivocarse de nombre de canción, modular la voz de forma distinto, gritarle "te amo" a una persona del público que llamaba a participar, pero cada vez las cosas iban empeorando y si seguían así, faltaba poco para que transgredieran el PG, y el programa era a las diez de la noche, lo cual decía mucho...

Era un poco liberador, no tener que sentir la tensión de hacer algo correctamente y pensar que todo importaba. Nunca se había percatado de ello hasta que se había mudado a esa ciudad.

-Puedes hacer que maúlle como gata en celo la próxima vez, y después grite, "oh, Jake…" –le propuso ella haciendo que volviera de sus pensamientos, antes de tirarse contra el refrigerador y carcajearse tan fuerte que apretó su estómago contra su brazo.

Él la miró aturdido por unos segundos, a veces, todavía, cuando la veía actuar tan libre y feliz… quedaba en ese estado. Sobre todo porque había habido momentos que no creía que eso fuera a suceder alguna vez.

-Gracioso. Lo tomaré en cuenta… y te enviaré las notas de agradecimiento de la gente que compre consolador después de eso.

-¡Oh, eso sería asombroso! Una sesión de cómo usar eso únicamente por voz –dijo pasando la mano por su frente-. James estaría orgulloso de ti…

Jacob dejó de sonreír y forzó un asentimiento, mientras apartaba la vista al recordar al rubio que no había visto desde que se había montado en ese avión rumbo hacia donde pertenecía. Le había enviado varios mails, pero él cobardemente no los había contestado. No estaba listo, no tenía mucho que ofrecer y estaba condenadamente aterrorizado. Quizás esa fuera la mejor y peor cosa de todas, tenía claro cuáles eran sus carencias o qué le sucedía, pero no terminaba de dar el paso para superarlo. Además, volvió a convencerse, solo había sido una aventura, nada más. James debía haber pasado de página seguramente ya estaría con alguien más.

-Hoy hice fondue –comentó Bella con una ligera sonrisa, llena de conocimientos que ni él tenía.

-¿Regresamos a los setenta? –Preguntó aturdido, moviendo su cabeza a sus lados, como si con ello quisiera apartar todo-. ¿Me desnudo para ti, guapa? Sé que te debes de morir por ver un cuerpo verdaderamente agraciado…

-No, aún no, gracias –comentó divertida-. No es tradicional, es una versión de queso de cabra, carne, avellana, para mojar una escarola, y después jugo de remolacha… Te encantará…

Jacob frunció el ceño y suspiró por esas palabras y porque esa no era la frase que en verdad describiría lo que pensaba al probar ese meollo.

-¿Cuántos miles de dólares estás gastando para que te enseñen a hacer esa porquería? –preguntó y la vio entrecerrar los ojos.

-Comerás hasta el último bocado y lo amarás, Jake –ordenó girando para preparar todo. Él sonrió, divertido de que ella le ordenada cosas, era más o menos por lo que siempre le atacaba.

Después de actuar como si fuera al paredón, y probar el primer bocado con la nariz arrugada, soltó un gruñido.

-Esto no debería ser bueno –se quejó antes de ir a atacar otro bocado, la combinación era benditamente extraña, el queso, las avellanas y el bendito jugo de remolacha, pero era buena, ácida, dulce. Gimió ligeramente y al alzar la mirada la encontró con una sonrisa más ligera, de esas que sí había conocido mucho tiempo atrás.

-Es mi receta… -comentó ella apoyando su cadera contra el desayunador.

-Eres buena, Bella. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Es divertido y es sencillo, tiene sentido, ¿entiendes? Si sabe bien, sabe bien, si no… pues no.

Jacob sonrió, porque esa era una de las explicaciones que solamente tenían sentido en el mundo de Bella, pero asintió de todas formas.

Escuchó su teléfono celular sonar y frunció el ceño al verla caminar a buscarlo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Quién te llamaría a esta hora? –preguntó viendo que observaba la pantalla.

-¿Quién más? –dijo y contestó-. Hola, James…

Se tensó al escucharla y siguió caminando. Sabía que hablaban, varias veces al mes en realidad, James no había dejado de cuidar su inversión o como tanto la había llamado, su premio.

-Sí, fui a verlo tal como me dijiste, y dijo que todo estaba bien, no había recaída y los exámenes… -se detuvo y la vio sonreír desde el desayunador-. Vale, mañana te escanearé los resultados y te lo enviaré al corre… -Suspiró-. Porque puede que en tu bendito país ya sea de mañana, pero aquí no… -Negó con la cabeza-. ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué veo en mi ventana? –Soltó una carcajada.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos. Ignorando la conversación que ya se había desviado del tema de la consulta al hematólogo que le había recomendado meses atrás.

-Pues fíjate que gracias a esas clases voy a preparar una cena de navidad espectacular… -continuó diciendo Bella, con tono divertido-. ¿En serio…? Pues vente a San Francisco en navidad, James. Estoy… segura que Jake estará feliz de verte.

Se giró y la miró horrorizado. Ella sonrió con una malicia que nunca había visto en su cara. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero le ignoró, girando sus talones y caminando a la sala.

-Falta una semana para navidad, ¿estás seguro que conseguirás viajar…? –Soltó una risilla-. Entonces ven a pasar la navidad con nosotros… -Se detuvo y suspiró-. Claro, salvo que prefieras Seattle…

Dejó de hablar en ese momento, y Jacob que estaba terminando de secar una olla se tensó ya que el ambiente cambió. Salió de la cocina para encontrarla pegada a una ventana, con la cabeza ladeada extrañamente. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Bella? –preguntó y la vio enderezarse y girar a verlo. Estaba igual, pero distinta a la vez-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Sí, es Jake… -respondió y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella le estaba ofreciendo el teléfono, casi sin mirarlo. Lo tomó apretando con fuerza el aparato y colocándolo en su oreja.

-Hola, Jacob –saludó con la voz rica, llena, que había aprendido a conocer bien. Y mierda, la había extrañado.

-Hola –respondió casi sin voz, viendo que ella entraba a la cocina. Frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Por qué…?

-Imaginé que lo sabía, no es tonta y creía que sabía contar, pero bueno… mejor ahora que nunca, ¿no es así?

-¿De qué diablos…?

-La hija de Edward nació hace unos días –le interrumpió y allí Jacob comprendió-. Se llama Elena. Me envió una foto, es como una especie de bola blanca con cabello rojizo. Nunca he entendido por qué envían fotos de sus bebés… ¿Es que están comercializando con ellos o es porque esperan que uno vea algo que ellos no ven y se lo digan… como que no es tan adorable como creen?

Jacob giró hacia la cocina y tragó grueso.

-¡Mierda! Siempre vas a tener el tacto de un elefante –dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-¿Es esa una de las cosas que particularmente te encantaron de mí? ¿O no? –Jacob se encontró sonriendo sin ninguna razón y apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared.

-Esa está en veremos… -respondió suspirando-. ¿Vienes para navidad?

-Posiblemente –contestó y ambos se quedaron callados de nuevo. La tensión era palpable.

-¿James? –llamó.

El rubio, en vez de contestar, trancó la llamada, dejándolo más perplejo que antes.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir aquí?"

Parpadeando, dejó al lado al rubio desquiciado y se encaminó a la cocina. Encontró a Bella frente al lavaplatos, al lado del lavavajillas, remojando un plato que obviamente debía ir para el aparato eléctrico, solamente que pasaba la esponja circularmente alrededor de la porcelana que ya se veía inmaculada, como si tuviera mucho tiempo en ese mismo punto.

-¿Bella? –llamó sin obtener alguna señal que le mostrara que lo había escuchado. Se paró a su lado y tocó su cara-. ¿Bells? –intentó de nuevo. Sin ni siquiera un parpadeó.

Frustrado y más que un poco cabreado por ello, puteó de nuevo a su ex y apartó sus manos de la vajilla, haciendo que sonara un golpe estruendoso cuando cayó contra la superficie, al mismo tiempo que hacía que dejara caer la esponja. La giró y abrazó, colocando su barbilla sobre su cabello y apretándola con fuerza, susurrándole palabras de aliento, diciéndole que estaba allí.

-Sabíamos que ese bebé iba a nacer, cariño. ¿No es así? Incluso sabíamos que sería por estas fechas. Bells… Pensé que ya lo habías superado un poco. ¿Por qué…?

Ella negó con la cabeza y la apretó con más fuerza, maldiciendo lo que era el amor. Era una jodida mierda.

-Él… -soltó una risilla que sonó un poco triste-, es una estupidez. –Tensó su agarre cuando vio que ella iba a intentar soltarse y la sintió apoyar su cabeza en su pecho-. Era mi único amigo. Él lo sabe, yo lo sé… Yo era igual para él…

Jacob frunció el ceño ya que no comprendía qué estaba sucediendo o cómo pensaba Bella. Era uno de esos momentos…

-Cuando estábamos en todo… todo este asunto, que yo estaba enferma, y que nos separábamos y volvíamos a hacernos daños, y volvíamos a separarnos, y volvíamos… -suspiró y negó con la cabeza-. Siempre me repitió que no importara que no estuviera a mi lado, que estaría pendiente de mí, porque era yo. Porque era su constante, ¿comprendes?

-No –respondió con sinceridad.

-Es su bebé… Yo esperaba que fuera a cumplir su palabra… Hubiese querido verla. –Se encogió de hombros.

Jacob ladeó la cabeza y se apartó para observarla, entendiendo a dónde se estaba dirigiendo aunque no muy de acuerdo con el resultado.

-Pero te haría daño. Es su bebé con otra mujer -dijo tontamente. Ella asintió y volvió a encogerse de hombro-. No estoy de acuerdo con él en muchas cosas, pero no creo que pasarte una imagen sonriente con esa niña fuera lo mejor…

Ella se giró y volvió al lavaplatos, tomando la pieza que antes se había caído y la introdujo en la máquina. Jacob parpadeó

-Ahora él no es el único, ¿sabes? –Comentó con un dejo de incertidumbre-. Yo estoy aquí.

Ella asintió y girando hacia él se acercó apoyándose en su pecho, como si eso fuera sencillo y lo necesitara. Él sencillamente la abrazó, su mente variando entre lo que acababa de suceder y lo acontecido en la llamada pocos minutos atrás, solamente con una pregunta resonando en su cabeza.

"¿Qué les depararía el mañana?".

* * *

_**Perdón por no contestar los reviews, pero estoy sin internet y me robe unos minutos un computador bendecido con internet para poder subirles el capítulo.**_

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews,

Muchas gracias a Gine y Gise, por estar allí y ayudarme con este capítulo y con la historia. A Paola, como siempre, no hay pregunta loca o ilógica que ella no me conteste. Y a Elisa. Las adoro :D

Muchísimas gracias

_**PD: **__**Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**_

_Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D_


	24. A mi edad

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos. _

_Soundtrack: A mi edad, Tiziano Ferro, _ www . youtube watch?v=KQ2YIUz1SwQ

_"Soy un gran falso mientras finjo la alegría,  
tú un gran desconfiado cuando finges simpatía,  
como un terremoto en un desierto que  
todo se derrumba y nadie ve que ya estoy muerto.  
Lo saben todos que en caso de peligro  
quiero saber pero no quiero preguntar  
se salva solo quien sabe volar muy bien,  
pues excluyendo los pilotos, nubes, águilas, aviones  
y los ángeles quedas tú,  
y yo me pregunto dime qué harás  
que ya nadie vendrá a salvarte  
mis cumplidos por la vida de campeón  
insultos por el rastro de un error...  
… Y que la vida te reserve lo que sirvas, pero que lloraras por  
cosas feas y cosas bellas y que sin rencor tu miedo se convierta en tu cura, la alegría pérdida regresa ahora…"_

Hola :D. Hay una escena del capítulo que estará en cursiva que pueden escapar si sienten que es muy fuerte o son menores de edad.

De resto, disfruten el capítulo.

Betza.

* * *

James salió de la puerta de seguridad del Aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco sintiéndose tan agitado como en los últimos meses. Sus manos temblaron con mayor fuerza e intentó controlarlas.

Alzó su mirada para encontrar a Bella con un cartel entre sus manos extendidas "_Bienvenido, Spike_" en grande. Se carcajeó alejando su anterior estado al imaginarse al vampiro rubio de _Buffy la Cazavampiros_; así que por supuesto que sería él, y no solo por su rubia cabellera. Frunció el ceño al pensar que Jacob sería algo así como la versión homosexual de Ángel, ciertamente le iba el tipo atormentado. Eso solamente causó que estuviera casi arrodillado de la risa cuando llegó frente a Bella, quien se abalanzó encima suyo para abrazarlo con fuerza. Eso le sorprendió un poco, ella nunca había sido muy efusiva, lo cual había estado más que bien para él ya que tampoco lo había sido. Le respondió y se sintió bien al rodearla con sus brazos.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, mi nuevo conejillo de indias —le susurró ella divertida.

—¿Conejillo de indias? Por favor dime que no pretendes experimentar conmigo, regresaré a casa… —amenazó y la vio carcajearse mientras asentía efusivamente.

—Por supuesto que voy a experimentar contigo, ya lo hago con Jake… ¿O es que eres un cobarde? —le preguntó divertida y él se encogió de hombros mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro y caminaban hacia la salida.

—Mi culo vale oro, niña, y no lo pongo a disposición de cualquiera, pero contigo voy a hacer una excepción —replicó levantando sus cejas sugestivamente—. Hablando de culos que valen oro, ¿dónde está Jake? —preguntó mirando hacia los lados.

—Tuvo que ir a la estación por una suplencia y después tiene su programa, así que tendrás que quedarte conmigo por un rato —le dijo y James asintió, presintiendo que esa suplencia de ninguna forma había sido ordenada.

Sus manos temblaron un poco más y luchó con mayor fuerza para controlarse.

—Entonces, ¿tienes listo todo para envenenarme en Navidad?

—Ja. Ja, muy gracioso —se burló pero él enarcó una ceja, ciertamente estaba hablando muy en serio, ya que ni dos minutos atrás lo había llamado conejillo de india—. Más bien si no estás cansado vamos a pasar por el supermercado, quiero comprar unas cosas para la cena de pasado mañana. Así conoces un poco San Francisco.

James se encogió de hombros, ya que había dormido todo el trayecto gracias a una pastilla que había tomado para relajarlo. Odiaba volar.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y guardaron la maleta, antes de encaminarse al sitio.

—¿Y cómo sigues? —Le preguntó cuándo se pusieron en marcha—. ¿La anemia?

—Soy una clara demostración que tus tratamientos son efectivos, James, tu nobel está garantizado —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—Estoy trabajando en ello… —murmuró pasándose una mano por el cabello, preguntándose si era esa investigación lo único que le había mantenido de alguna manera centrado—. Estoy documentando casos de pacientes con tus mismos síntomas para pautar una nueva forma de tratamiento. —Ella giró y lo miró aturdida cuando llegaron a un cruce—. No eres tan rara como pensabas ¿eh? —se burló golpeándola suavemente con su cadera. Bella jadeó en un completo fingido teatral.

—¡Me engañas con otros y yo que casi me muero para conseguirte ese premio! —Él se carcajeó de nuevo.

—Siempre serás única para mí nena —le respondió seductoramente, causando que pusiera los ojos en blanco, aunque también se sonrojó—. Has abierto la caja de Pandora. Hay muchos tipos de anemia y la tuya tiende a confundirse, porque no solamente estamos en presencia de un caso físico sino emocional que es lo que la desarrolla…

—¿Emocional? —preguntó. James asintió.

—El cien por ciento de los casos que han llegado a Suecia para la prueba con una anemia igual o parecida a la tuya, aunque no tan grave, por supuesto, y los que he recabado en otros países, han tenido un problema emocional como detonante. Así que estoy probando tu esquema de tratamiento en otros trabajando la parte física y la parte emocional. Formé un equipo multidisciplinario para ello. En unos meses más terminarán las pruebas, y si siguen con tan buenos resultados como los que he recabado hasta ahora, las llevaré a un Congreso…

—Wow —escuchó que ella susurraba mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

James no dejaba de ver la ironía del asunto, ahora trabajaba mano a mano con un cojonudo psicólogo y con un psiquiatra, y su investigación estaba ligada con ello y con las emociones del sujeto. Pero era novedoso, era interesante ya que le daba toda una nueva tonalidad a la sangre de un sujeto, la misma podía ser sensible a las emociones, un organismo vivo.

—¿Y lo vas a llamar tratamiento Bella? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara. Él la miró como si estuviera loca causando que se carcajeara—. Yo fui tu primera, tenía que intentarlo…

James sonrió y después puso los ojos en blanco, antes de continuar comentando sobre la investigación.

—¿Y hasta cuándo estarás en San Francisco, James? —le preguntó ella saliendo del vehículo cuando llegaron al supermercado, casi media hora después—. ¿Te quedarás solo por navidad o también en año nuevo?

—No lo sé —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, el día después de navidad iré a Seattle, que me reuniré con Edward y puede que Emmett viajara a pasarlo con su familia, aunque ahora que está con Bree, tal vez se vaya con ella, no me dio seguridad. De todas formas, después puede que regrese… —La vio asentir con mayor lentitud, su actitud decayendo un poco, y frunció el ceño.

Algunas personas estaban locas, y lo peor era que decían que él lo estaba. La ignoró y siguió mientras buscaban las cosas, primero en silencio y después escuchándola parlotear sobre lo que haría en la cena y sobre sus meses en San Francisco. Nunca había sido muy fanático de las conversaciones triviales, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

En un cruce de cambio del pasillo, ella chocó con otro carrito de supermercado.

—¿Bella? —dijo él y James enarcó una ceja, interrumpiendo su pregunta—. ¿No me recuerdas? Claro fue hace tiempo, soy Garrett, ¿nos conocimos en Seattle en el parque _Kerry_? —Indagó con una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?

—Oh —susurró ella mirándolo con reconocimiento—, ahora vivo aquí… Garrett —respondió con una ligera sonrisa y un movimiento para separar los carritos.

—¿Vives aquí… con tu esposo? —Bella frunció el ceño mirando hacia donde él estaba y James sonrió divertido, no simplemente por la expresión de su rostro sino por la cara de Edward si lo supiera, aún pasado todo ese tiempo y completamente separados seguía llamándolo y escribiéndole como un perro arrepentido rogando por información sobre ella.

_"Quizás deba grabar esto al fin y al cabo él quiere tener noticias de ella"_, meditó mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y se alejaba unos pasos para conseguir mejores ángulos.

—No, nosotros ya no estamos juntos —contestó ella girando hacia donde estaba mirando, encontrando a James quien ese momento bajó el aparato—. Él es un amigo que vino por las festividades. James, te presento a Garrett…

—Nolan —completó el hombre estrechando su mano un poco más fuerte de lo normal—. Un placer… —respondió aunque sus ojos decían algo más. Era gracioso, ya que no era su tipo de ninguna manera, de alguna manera no le gustaban tan altos, pero medio lo ponía que lo mirara tan retadoramente—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó Garrett apartándose de James y volviendo a abarcar completamente la castaña.

—Estoy aquí estudiando para Chef —le respondió ella apartándose ligeramente.

—Eso es bueno, vivimos en la misma ciudad y me declaro absolutamente incompetente para cocinar cualquier cosa que no sea una hamburguesa en la barbacoa —declaró llevándose una mano al corazón en forma teatral.

Definitivamente, le gustaba el hombre y a Edward le iba a dar un infarto, porque estaba como un tren, él valoraba ese tipo de cosas asombrosamente bien, y además era coqueto. Dos cosas en la que Edward fallaba totalmente. Por supuesto, aunando que se notara a miles de kilómetros que le interesaba Bella, y para desgracia de su amigo, él apenas estaba a un par de metros documentando todo.

—¿Vives en San Francisco? —le preguntó ella, confundida, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Desde dos meses atrás —anunció sonriendo—. Me ofrecieron una plaza en Stanford, pero no quise vivir en Palo Alto. San Francisco es más divertido, menos costoso, y no tan alejado…

—¿Pero tu hijo…? —indagó y después se detuvo. James enarcó una ceja.

—Él sigue viviendo en Seattle —contestó él sin comprender que había cortado su pregunta, un poco decaído—. Lo hacemos funcionar, es solamente una hora de viaje en avión. Ya sabes, a veces viajo yo, o lo hace él. Por ahora es temporal, por este semestre. Después ya veremos… —Le sonrió, antes de mirar a James y de nuevo volvió al ataque. A James le resultó incluso más divertido—. ¿Podrías darme tu número? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente. James alzó disimuladamente su teléfono para cambiar de toma, la expresión del tal Garrett era impagable.

—¿Qué?

—Es la segunda vez que nos vemos, y quisiera asegurarme una tercera —dijo enarcando sus cejas. Ella se quedó paralizada por un instante, tensa.

—No creo que sea una buena idea… —respondió, predeciblemente y volvió a moverse.

—Yo creo que es una maravillosa idea —le refutó el pelinegro causando que sonriera. Revolviendo sus bolsillos sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó—. Toma, allí tienes mi dirección de correo y mi celular.

—Yo no uso tarjeta —le replicó ella tímidamente.

—Saca tu celular y llámame ahora así tengo tu número también —le pidió él sin darle tregua. Ella lo hizo y James se estremeció de gozo, si conocía bien a los bueyes con que araba, dos personas iban a ponerse muy que muy nerviosas con la novedad.

—Te llamaré pronto. Feliz navidad, Bella — le dijo sonriendo y se devolvió a su carrito, mientras ella se quedaba inmóvil, con su ceño fruncido y más que un poco de horror en su cara mientras tomaba clara noción de las implicaciones de lo que había sucedido.

La última parte que le faltaba comprender de Bella Masen…, mejor dicho Swan, cayó en su sitio.

El resto de las compras la hicieron en silencio. Él no quería atacar frente a toda la gente, mucho menos con tantas cosas alrededor que pudiera lanzarle; después de todo, Bella era conocida por destruir cosas, y si bien le divertiría en extremo que destrozara un supermercado y le animaría ver la cara de horror de la gente así como la mezcla de las cosas rotas, placer que no había obtenido cuando había destruido el apartamento de Jacob; tenía dolor de cabeza y quería ver demasiado a un moreno para pasar el día preso.

Cuando terminaron de guardar todo, entraron al vehículo y él giró a verla.

—Entonces —comenzó acomodando sus lentes, lastimosamente eran los de ligue y no los analíticos, pero servirían. Tomó su barbilla—, ¿cuándo planeabas decirme que estás muerta? —le preguntó y la vio fruncir el ceño quedando paralizada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada.

—¿Pase tanto esfuerzo en mantenerte viva para qué? Así ni de coña lo llamo tratamiento Bella… —continuó y ella se vio totalmente descolocada por su declaración—. Es gracioso, cambiaste de ciudad, hiciste toda una declaración de independencia en Seattle, dejaste al pendejo de tu esposo, quien solamente deseaba cortarse las venas porque te ibas, gritaste a los cuatro vientos que querías vivir, pero no, nada de eso fue cierto… —La vio tragar grueso y negar con la cabeza—. Si este es el resultado hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras en Seattle, allí por lo menos tenías un objetivo.

—¿Objetivo? —preguntó casi sin voz.

—Edward —respondió como si fuera lo más lógico. Francamente, le importaba madre qué hacía con su vida, pero se sentía mortalmente ofendido. Era su trasero quien se había esforzado en salvarla, sino quería vivir por sí misma, muy bien podía hacerlo por él… punto.

_"Vale, sí me vale mierda, pero solo por el esfuerzo y por razones científicas"._

—No entiendo… —respondió y bajó la mirada para verse sus manos.

—No juguemos eso, Bella, no hay nadie aquí. Yo podría contar como alguien, es cierto, pero sabes que me vale madre todo. Lo has visto y vivido. Nada de lo que digas me impresionará…

—Porque no hay ningún punto medio para ti —susurró ella y cerró los ojos por un instante—. No hay límites. Con Edward tampoco los hubo, nunca. O con Renée —confesó y lo miró—. Entiendes lo que digo, ¿verdad? No hay nada que no hubiese hecho, nada que me hubieran pedido y que yo no hubiese permitido. Todo podía darse, todo podía darlo, libremente, sin importarme nada. ¿Sabes cómo es eso?

James sonrió y asintió porque así era que era su jodida vida. Siempre lo había sido. La diferencia era que él no sentía remordimiento, más bien lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

—Cuando me dijiste del nacimiento de esa niña, lo primero que pensé fue que él me necesitaba, que él debería tenerme, que él debió decírmelo, contarme que ella llegó y que yo debí... Casi… por un instante, pensé seriamente en ir a mi cuarto a empacar porque tenía que correr a su lado. —Negó la cabeza con algo que solamente tenía que ser descrito como aversión contra sí misma, u odio—. ¿A su lado? ¿Por qué acababa de nacer el niño con la mujer que me engañó? ¿Entiendes lo enfermo que es eso, James? Paul, mi psicólogo, me dice que eso es normal porque era una reacción condicionada que tenía años desarrollándose. Pero no lo creo, cosas así hacen obvio que yo no soy normal…

—¿Y? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Él fue mi vida —declaró tragando grueso—, es difícil acabar con tu vida, sin importar lo que uno diga al respecto. Y muy bien puedo repetirlo… Ya lo he hecho suficientes veces para que sea más que probable…

—Bella, no exageres, simplemente le diste tu teléfono —lanzó otra estocada y la vio temblar, así que sabía que estaba encaminado.

—Me va a llamar —le respondió quedamente, casi horrorizada.

—Ciertamente lo hará y en ese momento decidirás si quieres verlo o no.

Ella asintió por un instante, concentrada, meditando sobre lo que le estaba diciendo. Era claro y lógico, se suponía que ella tenía opciones.

—Jake se va a preocupar… —concluyó unos segundos después. James sonrió sin una chispa de humor.

—Así es Jacob —respondió amargamente—, es un protector empedernido, pero tienes que empezar a salir del capullo en el que te has envuelto y él tiene que darse cuenta que necesitas hacerlo. Pero esa frase es solamente una excusa barata, nena, lo sabes. —Ella lo miró confundida y él sonrió de nuevo—. Vamos, no me engañes ni te engañes más. No es él…

La vio parpadear y temblar más fuerte, como si incluso lo que no le decía, porque ambos lo sabían, le estuviese golpeando.

—No… —respondió ella por fin, incluso más tensa—. Soy yo… —susurró y James asintió lentamente.

—Tienes que perdonarte, Bella —le dijo toscamente. Sin ningún tipo de anestesia o jugueteo para llegar al punto, jamás había servido para ello. La vio tensarse incluso más, e incluso intentar negar con la cabeza, pero antes de siquiera comenzar el movimiento se detuvo, como si se estuviera rindiendo—. Tienes que perdonarte por haberte vuelto únicamente la sombra de quienes creías que te necesitaban. Tienes que perdonarte por haberte perdido, bloqueado, por asesinar tu esencia. Tienes que perdonarte por haberte matado, Bella, solamente así puedes empezar a vivir…

La vio temblar con más fuerza y un segundo después ella había comenzado a llorar, a lágrima viva, jadeando, sollozando, casi balanceándose. La miró casi con un placer enfermizo, orgulloso de haberla hecho llegar hasta ese punto, aunque sabía que la había jodido un poco más en el proceso.

Si no odiara tanto la terapia, los psicólogos, y todo eso de las distintas emociones, hubiese sido un malditamente bueno y perfecto psicólogo.

Aunque ciertamente, no había tanto placer en las lágrimas como en la sangre, descifró en ese momento.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerlo…? Estoy tan jodida… —escuchó que susurraba entre sollozos.

Él alzó la mano y la colocó en el hombro, haciendo que ella se aferrara a él un segundo después, abrazándolo con fuerza. Le dejó ser, sabía que si no la calmaba Jacob lo mataría, y asombrosamente, se dio cuenta como lo había hecho en varias ocasiones atrás, una más aterrorizadoramente que la anterior, que en verdad le importaba su opinión.

—Déjalo ir, y confía en ti misma —le advirtió unos minutos después cuando se había calmado—, confía en que nunca permitirás que vuelva a ocurrir. Porque al final sin importar lo que pienses, encierro no es desaparición. No te asesinaste, estás aquí, por algo dejaste al imbécil de Edward. Así que vive, intenta, solamente tú puedes hacerlo.

Ella lo miró y asintió bruscamente. Suspiró y se salió del carro para colocarse en el asiento de piloto y llevarlos a casa.

.

James estaba sentado en el sofá verde con una cerveza sudando en la mesa de café y un cigarrillo entre sus labios, el cenicero colocado sobre su estómago descuidadamente. El televisor estaba encendido aunque había dejado de prestarle atención. Dio otra calada y botó el humo lentamente, disfrutando la nicotina que entraba en su cuerpo y que le hacía calmarse, aunque ciertamente sabía que en verdad le aceleraba, pero la espera lo estaba matando.

Había comido en la casa de Bella, ella le había preparado una cena especial que había estado buenísima, la mujer estaba en condiciones de abrir un restaurante sin ninguna duda. Ella se movía maravillosamente en la cocina y hasta lucía seductora envuelta en su delantal. Era un jodido pervertido… Le había hecho unas cuantas tomas con su teléfono mientras bromeaban tratando de disipar la tensión, tanto de ella por lo que había sucedido en el supermercado como la de él por lo que estaba por suceder. Finalmente lo había acompañado al departamento de Jake, dejándolo solo y allí estaba, contando los segundos…

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró su atención sobre esta, viendo al moreno entrar con expresión ligeramente agotada. En ese instante sucedió lo más extraño. Lo más confuso, tanto que sin importar cuánto hubiera pensado sobre el asunto en los últimos días, no había obtenido resultado alguno.

Se calmó... y se alteró, todo en el mismo momento. Había tenido esa misma sensación en la condenada llamada telefónica y había tenido que trancar porque sentía que si daba un paso en falso iba a perderlo y había sabido a ciencia cierta que no podría superarlo. ¡Estaba jodido!

—¿James? —Al escuchar su voz y verlo tan cerca se levantó como impulsado por un resorte invisible, tirando en la mesa el cenicero con lo que quedaba del cigarro y caminando hacia él, más rápido y bruscamente de lo que hubiera creído posible—. ¿Cómo…?

_Jake no pudo terminar de hablar ya que James lo tiró contra la puerta y lo besó salvajemente, apoyando su codo y su brazo contra su pecho para que en el caso que quisiera moverse no tuviera oportunidad en el infierno de hacerlo. Abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua invadiéndolo completamente sintiendo que tomaba su cadera y trataba de empujarlo, así que las enterró con más fuerza contra las de él, percibiendo que estaba excitado y atormentándolo ya que lo estaba a su vez._

_ En algún momento, sin embargo, Jacob lo apartó y giró, tirándolo a él contra la puerta, gimiendo mientras intentaba dominar el beso; pero él lo mordió, quería hacerle daño, porque de alguna forma se lo había hecho también. Sin saber bien por qué._

_ Bajó las manos y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, casi desgarrándolos, apartó sus calzoncillos y lo tomó en su mano, tragándose un gemido del moreno mientras comenzaba a bombearle. Jacob dejó de besarlo pasando las manos por su pecho hasta dejarlas descansar en su mandíbula, acariciándolo._

_ Iba a hablarle aunque en vez arrugó su cara ya que él no había dejado de acariciar en ningún momento, incluso había intensificado los movimientos, por lo que gimió casi inmediatamente, de nuevo. Jacob bajó sus manos desnudándolo a su vez y tomándolo, causando que ambos se estremecieran. James lo abrazó por un instante, aunque después se apartó y lo liberó para quitarse la camiseta. El moreno lo imitó y ambos se miraron por un momento, sus torsos desnudos y sus pantalones apenas sostenidos por las caderas._

—Eres un imbécil —se quejó Jacob y él enarcó las cejas. Estaba respirando agitadamente, sentía que su pene iba a explotar, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Yo? —murmuró o más bien gruñó. Jacob se pasó una mano por su cara y después subió sus pantalones, cortando el momento. James bufó, en el sonido más despectivo que alguna vez había emitido. ¡Cobarde de mierda!

Él seguía excitado. Jacob seguía excitado. Eso simplemente sumó frustración a todo lo demás que le invadía. Buscó su cajetilla de cigarros y encendió otro. Se apoltronó en el sillón y sin miramientos le preguntó lo que tenía meses en su mente.

—¿Por qué viajaste con Bella y no conmigo? —El idiota ni siquiera se había dignado a contestar un mail ni mucho menos una llamada. Cada vez que lo enviaba al buzón de voz, se desequilibraba un poco más.

_"Maldito hombre"._

—Necesitaba un cambio, pero no podía asumir algo tan radical —le respondió Jacob dirigiéndose a la ventana y abriéndola, haciendo entrar aire frío y alejando el humo. James simplemente lo miró—. ¿Qué? ¿No tienes mil y un preguntas para mí esta vez? —se burló causando que enarcara una ceja, de nuevo. Había momentos para hablar, otros para callar. No que él hubiera sabido cuál era cuál instintivamente, había aprendido a diferenciarlos, cagándolas muchas veces en el proceso. Aunque esa vez el silencio era porque por primera vez no sabía qué decir.

Ambos volvieron a verse por unos instantes y Jacob suspiró, sentándose en el borde de la ventana. James se preguntó por qué se veía tan hermoso, si fuera poeta podría recitar sobre la forma en como el cielo oscuro y la luna golpeaban su piel dorada. Pero no era ningún poeta de mierda.

—Nunca me he enamorado, James —le confesó pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Y después vienes tú… y yo… Mierda, ni siquiera sé de qué estoy hablando. Han pasado meses, seguro que estás con alguien más…

—¿Es eso una pregunta? —indagó dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo. Jacob asintió. Él negó con la cabeza—. Nunca he estado con nadie, Jake, así que no, no lo estoy.

—Estuviste conmigo, cuando estuvimos en Seattle. No hubo nadie más… —advirtió.

—Excepto un par de mujeres —comentó divertido y Jacob se sonrojó. ¡Se sonrojó! James no había visto algo más adorable que eso y se encontró sonriendo como un idiota.

—Yo…

—A ver, ¿cuál es tu excusa ahora? —inquirió—. ¿El estrellato de la radio? ¿Los límites? ¿Las condiciones?

—Vivimos en continentes…

—¡Ah, la distancia! —Se burló amargamente y pasó una mano por el cabello—. Lo que sea para huir porque la auto conservación es más importante que lo demás.

No debería ni siquiera insistir, ¿para qué? Jacob no era la única persona del planeta y la verdad él no estaba hecho para algo convencional, no lo aceptaría tampoco. Sin embargo, había pasado una línea que no sabía que existía y era extraño porque ni siquiera había creído que había líneas en su cabeza, pero allí estaban y le aturdían.

No le había importado nadie en su vida, ni siquiera su familia, sus padres, una mascota. Absolutamente nadie. Había tenido amigos con intereses comunes, Edward, Benjamín, Emmett, Bree, personas con las que había transitado una parte del camino, simplemente porque estaban allí en el momento y en el lugar preciso. Había tenido sexo con personas sin importar el sexo, la religión o lo que fuera. Había sido sexo alucinante, malo, simplemente bueno o pasable. Y todo había sido exactamente como había querido.

Después había llegado ese moreno que no debía de haber causado ninguna diferencia. Pero de alguna manera, le importaba. _Le importaba_ lo que pensara de él. Le preocupaba aunque no hubiera nada de valor o le rindiera algún tipo de beneficio. _Lo tenía en su mente_ en los momentos más ilógicos, cuando avanzaba en su investigación, comía o se bañaba, banal o trascendentalmente. _Lo quería en su vida_, aunque este le rechazaba. Era un tremendo grano en el culo pero_ lo calmaba_, con solo escucharlo, así como también_ lo excitaba_, al mismo punto. _Anhelaba_ algo más de él, más que sexo, más que pasión y una constante fuente de respuestas a preguntas intrascendentales. Quería… _que él lo quisiera_…

Endemoniadamente confuso y realmente una soberana mierda pero logró entender que se había enamorado.

Se conocía muy bien para negar su propia realidad, y era lo suficientemente valiente como para no mentirse a sí mismo.

Así que aquí estaba deseando como el aire que respiraba al hombre más jodido mentalmente del planeta.

Jacob seguía mirándolo, de alguna manera más intensamente que antes y él se encogió de hombros. No tenía preguntas. No tenía respuestas. Solamente tenía la realidad.

—El amor es una tortura —le gruñó Jacob temblando del frío y levantándose del asiento—, y yo me conozco, James, soy un jodido obsesivo. Me voy a obsesionar contigo, hay grandes posibilidades que me vuelva psicótico, o peor, que lo único que haga sea ahogarte o haga que dependas de mí hasta la muerte, soy bueno en eso… —Suspiró mientras James únicamente fruncía el ceño—. Estoy aterrorizado, porque joder, eres la peor elección que pueda hacer, ¿sabes? Eres un maldito loco que necesita atención constante, créeme, lo sé, lo viví en Seattle. Y sí, me protejo, lo descifraste, no es tan difícil. Pero, ¿cómo demonios voy a protegerme de alguien como tú? Es imposible…

—Tú me calmas… —le confesó interrumpiéndolo y Jacob negó con la cabeza, hundiendo sus hombros.

—Tú me alteras —le confesó a su vez. James sonrió, casi orgullosamente. Dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, lo apagó, y se levantó hasta llegar a su lado. Acarició su mejilla y lo vio sonreír y cerrar los ojos—. No sé cómo demonios quieres hacer esto. Tú vives en otro maldito continente distinto…

—Soy muy inventivo, Jake y todo lo que me propongo hacer se me da como la hostia —le aseguró acercándose y besando su cuello, su mandíbula, de alguna manera más suave de lo que habría pretendido y realizado alguna vez, lo cual era otro deseo oculto que él causaba—. Tienes que relajarte, esto se supone que es la parte divertida del asunto… —masculló y sintió que subía sus manos por su pecho desnudo, acariciándolo. Murmuró algo mientras jadeaba por aire—. Presumo que conoces esos dos términos…

Jacob sonrió y subió una mano para acariciar su cabello.

—No, de hecho, no lo hago —respondió Jacob acercándose un par de pasos y tomando el borde de su calzoncillo—, tendrás que enseñarme…

Enarcó una ceja y sonrió divertido.

—Te dije que me encanta pervertirte… —respondió y lo vio sonrojarse de nuevo, causando que soltara una risilla antes de jalarlo para volver a besarlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Gise, te aseguro que salí gritando de la emoción. Jajajaja. Gracias a Gine, que creo que me lo envió practicamente en la madrugada, no te dejo dormir, sigo te explotó :D. A Paola, como siempre, eres lo máximo, gracias por tus avances cientificos :D

_**PD: **__**Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**_

_Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D_


	25. A medio vivir

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los alertas y favoritos. _

_Soundtrack: A medio vivir, Ricky Martin, _ www . youtube watch?v=LQ4D—MajBlE

"_Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado  
te parecerá mentira, pero no me acostumbro,  
parece como hubiese sido ayer  
ese primer día que nos vimos desnudos.  
Y siempre pensé: "la vida debe de continuar",  
pero sin ti todo se quedó por la mitad,  
a medio vivir, a medio sentir,  
y se me pasa la vida y no encuentro salida sin ti…  
…Después de tanto tiempo que ha pasado  
aún te espero como siempre en el mismo sitio…"  
_

* * *

_Edward llegó a su apartamento agotado y más que un poco amargado. Esa iba a ser su primera navidad con Bella y había pasado semanas fantaseando sobre ello, incluso le había repetido una y otra vez sus planes, hasta casi atormentarla. Irían a comprar un árbol de navidad, o por lo menos la versión pequeña que consiguieran con el poco dinero que podían disponer y comprarían maíz —ya que era lo más barato—, para crear cordeles y colgarlos alrededor de este. Ella había mencionado que el árbol sería una especie de mazorca gigante, pero él la había ignorado, repitiéndole que sería un maravilloso árbol para una maravillosa navidad. Cocinarían cualquier cosa, y harían el amor frente al adorno. Le hubiera gustado llenar el árbol de pequeñas luces de colores, aunque no podían permitírselas al menos ese año. Fantaseaba con ver reflejadas las luces de colores sobre su piel mientras se amaban._

_Le había comprado un regalo de navidad, nada del otro mundo, una pequeña cadena de plata, tan fina que era más un cordel, con la letra "B"; aun cuando, ambos habían prometido que no habría ningún tipo de regalos. _

_ Pero todo eso había quedado en solamente planes porque le había tocado hacer guardia desde la noche de la víspera de navidad, cuarenta y ocho horas completas. Odiaba a Emmett por haber ganado la apuesta, porque incluso aunque tendría año nuevo libre, había perdido navidad. Y de todas, esa en especial, era demasiado._

_ Bella había aceptado doble turno en el restaurante por esos dos días ya que él no estaría y eso le había amargado incluso más, si cabía. Sabía que no podrían pasarlo juntos, pero quizás podría haber pasado por el hospital, tal vez esperar a que pudiera escaparse o un receso… o algo así. Aunque debía aceptar que en verdad no había tenido mucho tiempo libre, al parecer la navidad era el peor momento para trabajar en el campo de la salud; muchos idiotas manejando pirotecnia, muchos infartos y mucho licor causando estragos._

_ Suspiró y abrió la puerta meditando sobre si requeriría mucho esfuerzo llegar a la cama o si el suelo deteriorado serviría para tumbarse en él. Se había bañado en el hospital, lo cual le hacía dudar del piso, pero no suficientemente, siempre podía volver a ducharse._

_ Cuando miró hacia el frente quedó estático, abriendo la boca del asombro. Había un árbol, un gran árbol más voluminoso de lo que imaginaría que podrían alguna vez adquirir; estaba lleno de cordeles de cotufas pintadas y luces de colores. Únicamente la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y parpadeó al descubrir sábanas sobre el suelo frente al árbol. _

_ —¿Qué? —murmuró aturdido, cerrando la puerta._

_ —¡Sorpresa…! —escuchó que le decían y parpadeó al subir la cabeza y encontrar a Bella saliendo de la cocina, con expresión azorada, usando un suéter, y sabía que había varias capas de ropa debajo de eso y tenía medias hasta las rodillas, su cabello suelto se veía enredado cayendo sobre su espalda, lo que era solo para su beneficio, estaba seguro. Hacía mucho frío y la calefacción de ese cuchitril no funcionaba tan bien como debería, tardaba en calentar, pero nada de eso importaba, porque igual le dejó sin aliento._

_ Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. La que alguna vez vería, estaba seguro._

_—__No es navidad… —susurró cuando consiguió parpadear y ella estiró sus labios en una sonrisa._

_—__Bien. Entonces celebraremos la no Navidad —comentó encogiéndose de hombros. _

_ —¿Cómo…?_

_ —Marcus, el del apartamento de la esquina, iba a tirar su árbol cuando llegué de turno y le pedí que en vez lo pasara a nuestro apartamento__, además que accedió a prestarnos sus luces. Sé que no está tan fresco como debería —dijo y Edward frunció el ceño ya que por la falta de luz no veía partes marchitas. Allí comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba—, pero funcionará. ¿Te gusta? Traje comida del restaurante y…_

_ Ella dejó de hablar porque él había capturado sus labios entre los suyos y la abrazaba con fuerza, sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar contra su pecho por lo que había hecho y porque sí tendrían lo que tanto había deseado._

_ —Te amo… te amo tanto… —le susurraba furtivamente una y otra vez cuando podía separar sus labios de los de ella y comenzaba a besar su cuello, antes de volver a besarla casi con desespero._

_ Cuando rompió el beso, por fin, la vio negar con la cabeza._

_ —¿Es lo que querías, verdad? —preguntó tímidamente y él asintió emocionado. Ella sonrió—. Déjame buscar las cosas para comer —le propuso y salió hacia ese sitio, que estaba al lado de la sala. _

_Sonrió con picardía y corrió hacia el cuarto, tomó un peine, el regalo que había mantenido escondido, se descalzó y regresó a la sala, dejándolo en un sitio donde fuera fácil tomarlo sin que ella lo viera, antes de correr hacia la calefacción para ponerla al máximo, o a media máquina, como realidad sucedía._

_Veinte minutos después, estaban ambos sentados sobre la sábana, devorando las sobras que le habían dado en el restaurante. No se quejaba, eran restos de pavo con relleno y puré de patatas con torta de calabazas, y no estaban fríos o secos._

_—__¿Cómo eran tus navidades después que te fuiste de Forks? —le preguntó entre bocados. La vio mirar a la tela y su semblante desmejoró un poco, imaginaba que porque su comentario le había recordado a su mamá; después de todo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había ido y esa había sido su primera navidad sin ella—. Yo te extrañé en cada una de ellas… —informó para cambiar el tema._

_—__Claro que no lo hiciste… —se quejó ella frunciendo el ceño. Él sonrió mientras asentía._

_—__¿Qué crees? Siempre la pasábamos juntos —indicó. Ninguno de los dos tenía familia numerosa, pero sus respectivos padres lo pasaban consigo mismos, sin vecinos, amigos, nada. _

_Él siempre había terminado escapándose a la entrada del bosque, donde ella lo había esperado y jugaban cualquier cosa. Incluso en los momentos que no la soportaba, es decir, en los que no sabía para qué servían las niñas, siempre olvidada su disgustos esos días, y podían jugar tranquilamente, sin siquiera hacerla llorar._

_La vio sonreír, aunque de alguna manera era un gesto más decaído que antes._

_—__Eso siempre era lo mejor de cada navidad. Tú… —le comentó y él sonrió, ya que era claro que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. Se acercó y la besó en los labios, suavemente._

_—__Míranos, ahora de nuevo estamos juntos. Y siempre lo estaremos, Bella, y tendremos maravillosas navidades, incluso no navidades —le susurró riendo y la sintió asentir contra su mejilla._

_—__Feliz Navidad —le susurró dándole la cajita, después de haber terminado de comer y apartado los platos._

_—__¡Edward! —Le gritó ella sonriendo y negando con la cabeza—. Habíamos quedado en que no habría regalos… —se quejó. _

_Él se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba para encajarla entre sus caderas, de espaldas y poder cumplir con su placer culposo, ella también le estaba haciendo un regalo sin siquiera sospecharlo. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello y sintió que se relajaba y tiraba ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás incluso mientras abría la cajita._

_—__Es hermoso —susurró ella al tomar la cadena en sus manos y verla reflejar por la luz de la cocina y las luces del árbol._

_—__No, tú lo eres… —le respondió dando un beso en su hombro—. Algún día te daré diamantes… —le prometió con firmeza._

_—__Edward, sabes que… —la detuvo moviendo su barbilla y besándola con suavidad. Cuando se separó, ella suspiró—. No tengo nada para ti… —susurró con pena._

_Él negó con la cabeza haciéndole un gesto para que ni siquiera intentara quejarse sobre ello, antes de comenzar a desenredar su cabello. Suave y lentamente, no quería hacerle daño y también disfrutaba demasiado de los mechones que parecían seda y del olor afrutado de su nuevo shampoo. Debería comprarle una esencia de vainilla, deseaba saber cómo estaría así, y se prometió que lo haría pronto._

_Cuando terminó, mucho tiempo después, este caía hasta su espalda en pequeñas ondas que incluso parecían brillar sobre las luces y allí un estremecimiento le recorrió._

_Saltó del asiento y apagó la luz de la cocina, para que solamente la luz que entraba de la pequeña ventana y del árbol iluminara. Sonrió cuando llegó a su lado y se quitó su franela, antes de bajar y comenzar a desnudarla._

_—__¿Edward? —preguntó ella confundida, ya que no le había besado o tocado y él parecía más metódico que de costumbre. Además que sabía que era friolenta y allí había corrientes de aire._

_—__Me dijiste que querías darme un regalo —susurró y la vio sonreír ligeramente, antes de asentir y permitirle desvestirle e incluso ayudarle, lo cual necesitaba, había mucha ropa de por medio. _

_Amaba hacerle el amor, a pesar que aún no lo había hecho lo suficientemente bien para ella, por lo menos al penetrarla. La había llevado al orgasmo con su boca un par de veces, pero nunca al estar dentro de ella. Incluso había investigado, sin mucho resultado, debía agregar. Y ese mismo fin de semana le había tocado guardia con un internista que estaba especializándose a su vez en sexología. Y era la primera vez que lo veía sin Emmett presente, así que había podido preguntar sobre la mejor forma de… culminar._

_Tragó grueso a la vez que su mente se nublaba al observarla, totalmente desnuda, excepto las medias de lana, acostada frente a él, con las luces rojas, verdes y amarillas golpeando contra su piel blanca. Temblaba ligeramente, todo su cuerpo, incluso sus manos, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Él movió sus manos y acomodó su cabello, por lo que sintió por horas hasta que sus capas estaban alrededor de ella, como si formaran un círculo y la vio, casi sin respiración._

_La fantasía ni siquiera se había acercado a un punto de la realidad. La combinación de las luces y su piel, parecía que brillaba, sonrió cuando sus pechos se iluminaron con colores rojos y verdes, y suspiró, estaba tan excitado, tan emocionado que casi no podía respirar._

_—__Allí está… —susurró casi sin voz._

_—__¿Qué? —preguntó ella de la misma forma, a la vez que respiraba aceleradamente._

_—__Mi regalo, justo aquí, en forma de una diosa desnuda. Y mía, solo mía… —susurró levantando una mano para besarla con lo que le parecía casi adoración y cuando la vio sonreír, estuvo perdido._

_—__Entonces, feliz no navidad… —le dijo ella y él sonrió mientras bajaba a besarla._

_._

Edward parpadeó antes de suspirar. La navidad, a excepción de la del año anterior, siempre había sido un momento muy especial para ambos. Incluso cuando le tocaba la "No Navidad", que había sucedido un par de veces más.

Siempre le había parecido que esa fecha era como una especie de punto de encuentro, una conexión que tenían desde que habían sido niños. Fuera jugando, o una simple llamada en los años que no estuvieron juntos y para finalizar, en lo que se había convertido cuando por fin estuvieron juntos.

Muy distinta, sin duda alguna, a lo que había sido la de ese año.

Su madre había estado en casa, lo cual era malditamente incómodo, sin importar cuánto la volviera a desear en su vida. Comenzando desde las conversaciones que habían tenido, donde había deseado esquivar con todas sus fuerzas el tema del padre de Bella, lo cual, por supuesto, no había conseguido hacer. Para terminar sobre los asuntos pendientes, sin resolver, que habían surgido en todos los años que no habían estado cerca.

Además de eso, no había podido ver a Elena ese día. Más bien, solamente había podido verla una vez esa semana, cuando su madre había ido a conocerla. Pero, veinte minutos después de llegar, había perdido los estribos. Aprovechando el momento en que Renata se había llevado a su madre a conocer a Elena, que estaba durmiendo, la enfermera le había comentado que la mujer no pasaba tiempo con la niña y que se negaba a hacerse cargo de ella e inclusive a amamantarla.

Desde el punto de vista racional lo enfurecía que usara a la pequeña para manipularlo, el mensaje era claro, "si quieres que la cuide, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer", y lo ponía en una situación difícil, porque sabía que de alguna manera al rechazarla estaba dañando a Elena. Le parecía increíble la actitud de Renata, _¡joder!_, ella sabía perfectamente la importancia de amamantar a un bebé no solo desde el punto de vista de su salud física sino también para su salud emocional, pero no le importaba usar a la pequeña como instrumento para conseguir doblegarlo.

Había sido consciente que necesitaba estar tranquilo para manejar la situación y hacerla entrar en razón, pero cuando la maldita mujer había tratado de arrastrar a su madre al fango e involucrarla para que le diera su apoyo respecto a que la familia debía pertenecer unida y había comenzado a hablar sobre responsabilidad y amor, simplemente, había estallado.

Al llegar a su casa había llamado a Jasper para plantearle la situación y, muy a su pesar, había seguido su consejo de esperar al comienzo de año para tener una reunión de conciliación y meterse mientras tanto la lengua por donde no llegaba el sol para que no empeoraran las cosas.

A pesar de todo, la situación con Elena, los campos minados, y temas inconclusos, había resultado positivo volver a abrazar a su madre, volver a hablarle… Había extrañado eso, tanto… No había sabido lo solo que se sentía hasta que la había envuelto entre sus brazos. Y no era una soledad superficial, era como si le faltaran varias partes en su alma, y había recuperado una cuando la sujetó contra su pecho.

Elizabeth le había explicado muchas cosas y se habían acercado muchísimo en esos días, a pesar de todo. La había visto partir esa misma mañana con un dejo de tristeza, pero ella le había prometido regresar y ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

Ella no tenía idea de cuánto se lo agradecía.

Parpadeó de nuevo al ver en la pantalla que se estaba iluminando el número del vuelo de James y se levantó para buscarlo. Él había decidido pasar esos días en Estados Unidos, y le había llamado para decirle que estaría con Bella en Navidad y que viajaría a Seattle después de esta para reunirse.

Vio la pantalla y parpadeó.

_San Francisco._

Elevó las cejas ante esa pequeña nota de información._ "Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez"_, meditó y suspiró mientras miraba hacia la puerta donde su amigo saldría. Emmett había viajado también a la ciudad, había pasado navidad con su familia, como hacía generalmente. No sabía si en esa oportunidad había viajado con Bree, ya que no habían hablado demasiado. Ya se enteraría esa noche cuando se encontraran con James en el bar de siempre.

Sonrió cuando lo vio pasar el área de seguridad y caminó hasta saludarlo con un abrazo. Aunque se tensó cuando vio a Jacob salir a su lado.

—Jacob —dijo en forma de saludo y vio un asentimiento tosco, antes que este desviara la mirada a James por un instante y caminara hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Edward frunció el ceño, lo vio con odio y se tensó con la necesidad de preguntarle cómo estaba Bella. Negó con la cabeza para borrar esa idea y después giró hacia James.

—Feliz navidad, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, aún odio los aviones, pero este viaje fue más tolerable que el que me trajo de Suecia. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

—Debe estar ya en el bar —comentó caminando hacia el estacionamiento—. Entonces… ¿Cómo pasaste las fiestas?

James soltó una risilla.

—Te digo que cocina de lujo—admitió con expresión soñadora y Edward se tensó, tragando grueso, eso ya lo sabía.

—¿Cómo está…? —preguntó cuándo se montaron en el carro.

—Sobreviviendo, o por lo menos presumo que por ahora, intentando vivir —murmuró causando que frunciera el ceño, de nuevo—. Por cierto, te tengo un regalo, solo que no creo que sea apropiado que lo veas manejando… Mejor lo dejamos para cuando estés solito —masculló para sí mismo. Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y sigue con Jacob…? —continuó interrogando. James le miró con diversión manifiesta—. ¿Qué?

—Nada… esto es demasiado divertido para arruinarlo… —dijo estirándose en el asiento. Se quedaron callados por unos minutos.

—Solamente quiero que sea feliz… —insistió aunque sabía que lo que realmente quería era estar con ella de nuevo.

James se quitó los lentes y cerró los ojos por un instante, suspirando y haciendo que la diversión se alejara de su rostro.

—No es el momento, ¿entiendes? —le dijo y negó con la cabeza—. No voy a repetirlo de nuevo, Edward, porque parece que cae en saco roto, pero intenta superarla. Si no lo haces y estas completamente seguro que no lo harás en el resto de tu puta vida, en ese caso y solo en ese caso, yo te diré cuándo podría ser el momento, pero ahora simplemente no lo es. Además, piensa en mí, no puedo tenerte afectándola para que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora se vaya al retrete. Háblame de tu condenada niña y de su jodida primera navidad, si quieres, pero deja de preguntarme idioteces de tu ex, porque justo en este momento, no diré nada más que "bien" —concluyó haciendo las señas con sus manos—. Y joder, hasta yo sé que eso es lo que debe hacerse…

—¡Vale, bien! —se quejó golpeando el volante. Después, empezó a hablarle de Elena, sobre su batalla con Renata y que no la había visto en su primera navidad. Además de indicarle que había un mail de fotografías de ella esperándolo, había aprovechado en sacarle muchas cuando la vio con su madre. Estaba mucho más grande, como si creciera a cada minuto.

—Fotografías… Claro… —masculló este golpeando sus manos, con ansiedad.

Llegaron al bar casi una hora después y al entrar vieron a Emmett sentado en una de las esquinas, ya con una botella de cerveza en la mano y varias vacías acompañándolos. James y él se vieron un instante antes de caminar hacia donde estaba.

—¡Edward, James! —Gritó mientras se ponía de pie—. ¡Felicitaciones, carajo! —le dijo y Edward se carcajeó abrazándolo, notándolo bastante alabastrado—. No importa que tenga genes psicópatas, la vamos a adorar al igual que queremos a este descastado que se exilia en un país al otro lado del mundo y no es capaz de hacer una puta llamada por meses… —Anunció y ambos se rieron viendo como James levantaba su dedo corazón aunque se notaba divertido—. ¿La tienes en tu casa? —le inquirió y Edward negó con la cabeza—. De alguna manera siempre creí que ibas a terminar casándote con la madre o metiéndola en tu casa con la excusa de que tenías que ayudarla.

—Estoy ayudándola, le estoy pagando dos enfermeras veinticuatro por siete.

—Tienes que agradecerme a mí por ese pequeño milagro —se jugó James y Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mi madre también ha empezado a ayudarme a decorar su habitación y enseñándome…

—¿Tu madre? —le interrumpió Emmett con tono totalmente desconcertado—. Pensé que estaba muerta, tienes años sin hablar de ella ni que la haya visto por ninguna parte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tuvimos una discusión y corte toda la relación. Ahora estamos viendo cómo hacer funcionar algo de nuevo.

Emmett asintió sin pedir más información, lo cual agradeció, y ordenó una ronda para todos. Cuando llegó extendieron sus tragos para brindar.

—¿Feliz navidad? —se jugó Emmett y todos gruñeron aunque bebieron, mientras cada uno se ponía en cuenta con lo que había hecho, pasando del tema familiar, de Elena, al médico.

Lo cual, obviamente, los emocionó a todos durante mucho tiempo.

.

Horas después, James estaba mirando su teléfono y se levantó del asiento.

—Bueno, me despido por la noche —anunció poniéndose de pie.

—¿Tienes una cita? —le preguntó Emmett divertido mientras bebía otro sorbo de su botella.

—Pues sí, con compañía mucho más complaciente y satisfactoria que ustedes —anunció y Edward arrugó su cara.

—Disfrútalo por mí —anunció Emmett dando otro sorbo a su botella.

—No estoy en mi mejor momento con Renata, pero quiero que conozcan a mi hija. ¿Irás? —preguntó a James y él asintió.

—Sí, conoceré a tu nena, pero no esperes que la adule, o la arrulle o hable como un jodido imberbe. Los bebés solo son personas pequeñas que se cagan a sí mismas y únicamente lloran, ah y se babean. El único motivo por el que sean "bonitos, adorables o hermosos" —hizo las señas con las manos—, es porque si no lo fueran nos hubiéramos extinguidos desde milenios atrás. Nadie en su sano juicio limpiaría mierda de otra persona si no estuviera mentalmente codificado para considerarlo adorable, o le pagaran, muy mal por cierto, o porque le mata la culpa de que años atrás también le limpiaron el culo y no lo dejaron morir babeado…

Emmett y Edward se quedaron estáticos ante esa declaración.

—Nos vemos —se despidió agitando la mano y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Él está lleno de amor —ironizó Edward.

—Estoy seguro que en verdad es Santa Claus —anunció y ambos se miraron horrorizados.

—Joder, ya entiendo por qué nunca me llegó lo que pedía —se burló Edward y ambos se carcajearon por unos minutos.

Cuando se calmaron, Edward tenía su mano en su estómago y Emmett miraba a la botella con una expresión decaída. Lo extraño era que no había sido la primera vez que lo observaba así ese día.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó confundido. Su amigo se tensó y después hundió sus hombros.

—Bree y yo somos historia —informó y él quedó impactado y descolocado, antes de toser para enfocarse.

—Pensé que estabas todo lo involucrado que ibas a estar. Que la amabas… Ella me dijo que tú…

—¿Te lo dijo, eh? Por lo menos lo aceptó en voz alta por una vez… —masculló.

—Mierda… ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó aturdido.

—Las mujeres están locas. ¡Locas! —Gruñó pasándose una mano por la cara y negando con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que quieren? —le preguntó y Edward negó con la cabeza, porque no tenía ni idea—. Yo tampoco, y ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Qué ellas tampoco lo saben. Hablan que jode, hacen libros de autoayuda, marean a uno con su lloriqueo constante sobre que somos unos malditos ciegos emocionales, bloques, duros, que no vemos más allá de nuestros penes; pero no nos dan respuestas claras porque no las tienen tampoco.

Trajeron una nueva ronda de bebidas y Edward dio un sorbo de la cerveza suspirando.

—Yo se lo quise dar todo, todo. Le fui fiel, ¡yo, Edward! Incluso sigo fiel después de separarnos y en la expectativa, deseoso… ni siquiera sé de qué. —Pasó una mano por su cara, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué fue lo que no hice? Fui comprensivo, le tuve paciencia, estatuas deberían forjarse a mi nombre por lo malditamente santo que fui… pero no. No… no… no —repitió en tono sardónico—. No fui lo que quería, porque, ¡ella no tiene idea de qué quiere!

—Emmett… —intentó increparlo.

—Pero —lo ignoró—, le das a un pendejo que las joda y las haga sufrir y se encabronan por él. Y escucha esto, porque es lo mejor del asunto —se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente—. Ellas pasan toda su relación con el mal chico rogando por uno bueno. Repitiendo que si tuvieran un chico bueno, todo sería perfecto. ¿Pero qué hacen con el chico bueno?

—¿Y a todas estás, tú eres el chico bueno de esta historia? —intentó bromear, pero se detuvo a ver que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Alzó las manos mostrando rendición—. Me hiciste aceptar que soy un imbécil, meses atrás, yo solamente decía…

—Yo soy un imbécil… —masculló Emmett—, pero no con ella. No últimamente, al menos…

Se dejó caer tomando un sorbo de la botella, o todo el contenido, jalando la de Edward, para tomársela también. Le hizo señas al camarero para que le trajera otras.

—Imagino que todo empezó cuando le dijiste que la amabas —advirtió Edward y lo vio asentir.

—Todo se fue al caño desde ese momento, aunque me hubiese querido engañar a mí mismo. Era… Bree era como dos personas al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo me decía que sí a cada bendito paso, cuando le hacía el amor, cuando me tocaba en público o en privado. Era mío, totalmente mío; pero su mente… la maldita mente de una mujer es un terreno completamente aparte, nadie con el cromosoma Y puede entrar allí, solamente los gays, y creo que ni ellos, ellos solamente tienen un atisbo de lo real. —Suspiró pesadamente—. Así que tenía su cuerpo, pero no a ella, era como si esas dos palabras nos hubieran condenado. Yo quería que las dijera, comencé a presionar en cosas que no debí hacer y ella comenzó a alterarse en respuesta. Después vino Acción de Gracia, le dije que podríamos ir a pasarlo con su familia si lo deseaba porque en mi familia la fecha que le importaba más era navidad por mis sobrinos.

—Pero tienes que entender que no ha pasado ni un año desde…

—No lo menciones… —masculló y Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué…?

—Tres días antes de venir aquí ese maldito fue a Denver —le informó y Edward se tensó—. Y yo sabía que algo estaba pasando. Ese día la note rara y fui a buscarla para ir a almorzar, no habíamos quedado pero los novios sorprenden a sus novias, y yo quería hacerlo. Quería llevarla a su sitio favorito, incluso intentar convencerla que no regresáramos a la oficina, había hablado con Maureen y sabía que ella no tenía ninguna operación pautada. Cuando llegué a su despacho estaba tensa, brusca y ansiosa. Quise preguntarle, pero me dijo que ese no era un buen momento, que me veía en la noche… Qué… —Negó con la cabeza—. Y allí llegó Mark…

—Ah, demonios —susurró pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Emmett, quizás…

—Obviamente él fue quién la hirió, le pregunté qué quería, le dije que se largara… le di un derechazo en algún momento. —Edward negó con la cabeza más efusivamente—. Bree nos separó, es una jodida enana, pero tiene fuerza, tú lo sabes.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente.

—Pero en vez de girar donde estaba él, darle una de esas reprimendas que secretamente me gustan condenadamente, me miró a mí con… decepción. ¡¿Decepción?! ¡El maldito hombre la jodió de por vida y me mira a mí así! ¡Yo, que soy quién en verdad está enamorado de ella! Después, me pidió que me fuera, que tenía una cita con él. Te lo juro, si lo tuviese frente de mí en este momento lo mataría. Le amarraría, colocaría cloruro de potasio por intravenoso y disfrutaría verlo agonizar hasta que dejara por fin el planeta. Ponme en una habitación con él y una jeringa, es todo lo que necesito… —masculló y Edward enarcó una ceja, esperando algún otro comentario, pero imaginó que estaba muy ocupado creando la fantasía en su mente.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó unos minutos después, cuando se terminó otra cerveza.

—Me fui. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Era lo que quería. La esperé sentado frente a su casa hasta que llegó, casi después de la media noche. ¡¿Qué era lo malditamente importante que iba a decirle que le llevó doce jodidas horas?! —gritó y golpeó la mesa, causando que varias personas lo vieran.

—Mierda, Emmett… —susurró—. ¿Crees que ella y él…?

—¡No! —Gritó mirándolo como si estuviera loco—. Bree no lo habría hecho sin decírmelo… O por lo menos eso espero; pero bueno, tuvimos una maldita pelea, que aún hace hervir cada gota de mi sangre, y al final me dijo que me fuera, que no podía estar con nadie en ese momento. —Bufó—. Solamente fue una excusa, Edward, no quería venir aquí y sigue enamorada de él…

—No puedes estar seguro…

—Bueno, no está enamorada de mí, ¿o sí? —le inquirió con voz helada—. Así que sigue enamorada de él y yo, al parecer, sigo actuando como un pendejo… —masculló en el mismo tono.

—Lo siento, Emmett… —le dijo y abrió la boca para intentar confortarlo en alguna forma, pero antes de poder hacerlo, vio que dos manos femeninas se apoyaban sobre la mesa, al alzar la vista para decir que no estaba interesado, frunció el ceño al reconocer el personaje.

—Doctora Hale —saludó aunque era muy distinta a la persona que había encontrado meses atrás al cuidado de Bella. Diablos, esta rubia no parecía tener un palo metido en el culo. Lo que parecía era que estaba buscando a alguien con su vestido azul ceñido y sus labios rojos.

—Llámame Rosalie, no estamos en el hospital o soy la médico de su esposa… —comentó con una sonrisa y tomó asiento en la silla vacía, viendo a su acompañante e iluminándosele sus ojos—. Doctor McCarty, qué sorpresa verlo por acá, pensé que vivía en Michigan…

—Llámame Emmett —respondió él con una sonrisa ladeada, aunque sus ojos seguían igual de fríos y furiosos que segundos atrás—, no estamos en el hospital y no estoy tratando de reclutarte para que formes parte de mi equipo. Aquí somos únicamente un hombre atractivo frente a una mujer atractiva…

—Vaya, tienes el autoestima baja —comentó divertida y si Edward no se equivocaba… coqueta.

_"Mierda…"_.

—Actualmente, sí, pero estoy seguro que sabrás cómo subírmela… —contestó y Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué te trae por acá, Rosalie? —le preguntó intentando desviar lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo allí.

—Quería preguntarte por Bella, ¿está bien? —indagó y un segundo después un camarero había llegado con exactamente el mismo trago que estaba tomando. Ambos se giraron y Emmett se encogió de hombros, empezando su nueva cerveza.

—Está bien. Ya salió del tratamiento y está únicamente en control.

—Oh, vaya —comentó sonriendo—, quisiera verla. ¿No sabes si…?

—Ella no está viviendo en Seattle —respondió y vio que asintió mirándolo interrogante.

—Entonces, Rosalie… —interrumpió Emmett tirando su cuerpo hacia adelante, sonriendo coquetamente. Ella le respondió de la misma manera.

Edward suspiró antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello, y comenzar a ocuparse de su mismo trago.

Unos minutos después, Rosalie se levantó y miró a Emmett, por un segundo, antes de despedirse y alejarse de la mesa.

—Bien… creo que se acabó todo —comentó poniéndose de pie.

—Emmett… —advirtió Edward—, no lo hagas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con tono divertido, y un poco amargado—. ¿Tú, entre todas las personas, vas a decirme eso?

—Sí, yo, entre todas las demás. Jodí mi vida por algo así, ¿recuerdas?

—No es lo mismo y lo sabes… —masculló intentando soltarse del agarre que lo había sujetado.

—¿No lo es? —Indicó negando con la cabeza—. No te engañes, me cogí a Renata únicamente porque pensaba que la mujer que amaba no lo hacía más, y te aseguro que no gane nada con ello. Bueno, solo Elena, pero sabes cuánto perdí en cambio. Esto no va a mejorar ni una mierda eso, te lo aseguro.

—Lo que sea… —masculló su amigo soltando por fin el agarre y saliendo rumbo a donde imaginaba se había ido Rosalie.

Edward salió del local, frustrado pero sabiendo que no podía detenerlo. Cuán idiota había sido, al creer que iba a ganar algo distinto con ello. Y Emmett también lo era, así no lo comprendiera aún.

Llegó a su nuevo apartamento quince minutos después, estaba cerca del_ Swedish_, lo cual era relativamente cómodo. Tiró las llaves en la mesa, caminó hacia su cuarto y vació el contenido de su jean para quitárselo, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio el _pendrive_ que James le había entregado al llegar al bar. Suspiró y tomando la tableta se sentó en la cama mientras conectaba el aparato, preguntándose qué demonios se traía el rubio entre manos. Presumía que se trataba de un análisis de una bacteria coronaria ya que generalmente se pasaban…

Su mente se detuvo completamente cuando comenzó a rodar un vídeo, y la primera toma era Bella tapando su cara mientras negaba con la cabeza, aunque reía.

—Tienes el cabello más corto —susurró y sin siquiera pensarlo, tocó la pantalla, como si pudiera traspasarla.

Se encontró sonriendo como un idiota al ver la toma. Caminaba alrededor de un apartamento pequeño vestida con unos leggins y un sweater largo de color azul; en la siguiente toma estaba cocinando y… se veía tan brillante. Su corazón retumbó en su pecho.

"—¿Qué estás preparando? ¿Vas a envenenarme? —preguntaba James frunciendo el ceño."

"—¡No seas malcriado que te va a encantar! —Respondió Bella haciendo gestos en la mano—. ¡Y deja de acosarme! —se quejó soltando una carcajada y golpeando el teléfono haciendo que la pantalla se moviera."

Edward parpadeó mientras la toma cambiaba. Estaba sentada en un gran sofá blanco, con Jacob. Tenía las piernas sobre las de él y sonreía con una copa de vino en la mano, hablando de cosas que no comprendía y tan rápido que casi no le entendía, James evidentemente no era el mejor camarógrafo de la tierra.

"—¿Podrías dejar esa maldita cosa? —se quejó Jacob en algún momento."

"— Eso, cariño, tiene un precio… —advirtió James."

_ "¿Con voz melosa?"_, se preguntó Edward y antes que pudiera comprender qué pasaba, la cámara se movía y el rubio le plantaba un beso al moreno, aunque eso lo vio un poco desenfocado, antes de lanzarse contra Bella quien se estaba carcajeando y gritando que repitieran que se veían adorables.

El alivio lo envolvió y allí comprendió exactamente el comentario de James en el vehículo. ¡Era de él de quién se había burlado! El maldito hombre debía ser gay y estaba era por el rubio no por su mujer.

Sonrió ampliamente, sobre todo al seguir viendo la escena y poder ser algún tipo de testigo de su felicidad. Eso duró hasta que la escena volvió a cambiar, en un primer plano la cara de James diciendo de frente a la cámara: "Con lo que viene a continuación te la aguantas". El video fundió a negro. A continuación pudo ver en algo así como un supermercado y al hombre con el que Bella había coqueteando en el parque.

Dio un brinco levantándose de la cama sintiendo que lo veía todo rojo, sobre todo cuando intercambiaron los números de teléfonos. Prácticamente corrió y brincó, quería partir el mundo, matar al maldito pelinegro, matar a James por mostrarle eso, perseguir a Bella y encerrarla, donde nadie pudiera conseguirla. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso, ¡porque cómo un reverendo idiota la había cagado y no podía reclamarle nada!

Corrió hacia la mesa y buscó su teléfono celular, y sin siquiera pensar o analizar algo comenzó a marcar los números. Escuchó que repicaba y comenzó a caminar por el apartamento como un animal en acecho.

—¿Hola? —escuchó que le contestaba, y quedó paralizado, todo el ardor, toda la furia que lo invadía le abandonó, completamente. Fijó su visión en la pared y sintió que se desconchaba como una pintura vieja.

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo…?"._

—¿Edward? —escuchó que le llamaba, pero no pudo contestar.

Ella ya no pertenecía en su vida, no lo hacía y él lo sabía, maldita sea. La había perdido, lo sabía... pero no lo soportaba.

No había querido dejarla ir. No en su mente, no en su corazón. ¿Cómo podría acusarla o atacarla porque ella sí podía hacerlo? No deseaba volver a verla destrozada, jamás querría que estuviera como en los últimos meses. ¿No era eso lo que se había repetido por semanas…?

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás allí? —escuchó que le decía y carraspeó cortando sus pensamientos.

—No… —carraspeó de nuevo—. Digo, sí, estoy aquí…

Ella se quedó callada, él se quedó callado, y de nuevo recordó la horrible sensación que le invadía cuando la llamaba, la incomodidad y el ahogo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y se acercó a la pared para golpearla. No tenían nada que decirse, ¿no era eso completamente terrorífico? Sabía que no era del todo asombroso, pero sí… doloroso.

—Sí, gracias —escuchó que le respondía casi sin voz y asintió, un par de veces—. ¿Tú?

—Sí —respondió con voz ahogada, cerrando sus ojos y pegando su frente en la pared, agradeciendo asombrosamente el frío—. Yo… Feliz navidad…

—Oh… —susurró ella y la escuchó soltar un resoplido, aunque la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era una especie de sonrisa ahogada—. Igualmente… Y… Felicitaciones… James… me dijo… padre… —cada palabra se escuchaba entrecortada, pero de alguna manera, no parecía que fuera un problema de línea.

—Sí. Se llama Elena.

—Es un hermoso nombre —le dijo ella con tono más calmado unos segundos después. Él asintió.

—Gracias —respondió y cerró los ojos—. Tomé el teléfono casi veinte veces ese día y marqué tu número cada bendita vez...

—¿Qué?

—Ese día… —confesó y después golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, porque sabía que era lo último que debería decirle.

—¿Qué día? —preguntó con tono más ahogado. Edward parpadeó un par de veces y tragó el ahogo.

—Cuando nació Elena —terminó de confesar, porque ya todo estaba arruinado, y era un idiota, y no podía controlarse.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella con otro tono más ahogado.

—Ay, Bella, eres la mitad de mi alma, ¿cómo crees que no iba a hacerlo? —confesó y cerró sus ojos sintiendo que una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos y la limpiaba con brusquedad—. Es lo primero que pensé, lo único en realidad. Cada mañana… Pero es injusto, también. No podía hacerte eso. Sin importar lo que pienses, jamás he querido hacerte daño…

—Lo sé —escuchó que le decía con un tono medio cortado y él asintió, porque de alguna forma, sabía que ella sabía que lo estaba haciendo—. Eso es lo más difícil, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué? —le preguntó él desplomándose en el suelo, apoyando su espalda y la nuca contra la pared.

—Pensar en uno mismo cuando tienes tanto tiempo pensando en dos… —le confesó y él suspiró, porque sí, era endemoniadamente difícil.

—¿Cómo te está yendo? —le preguntó respirando hondo para calmarse—. ¿Te has ajustado bien a San Francisco?

—Oh, sí —le respondió ella y escuchó un ruido como si se hubiera lanzado contra un sofá. Él la imitó, acomodándose y doblando sus rodillas, para acomodar un codo contra una de estas, sin siquiera meditar en que ella no había reaccionado a que supiera dónde estaba—. Muy bien, en realidad. El apartamento es cómodo, queda cerca del instituto de cocina y a veces, prácticamente dos veces por semana, voy al _Fort Point_, solo para sentarme y ver el puente _Golden Gate_.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó divertido, ya que ella nunca había sido de las que les gustara esas cosas.

—Lo sé —dijo con un tono mucho más relajado de lo que le hubiera escuchado mucho tiempo atrás—.Y allí únicamente pienso…

—¿En qué…? —incitó.

—En nada. En todo. Paso mucho tiempo en ello, es un buen o mal hobbie, aún no lo he decidido. —Edward sonrió, incluso cuando su pecho estuviese a punto de explotar en ese momento.

—¿Y cómo te va en eso de la cocina? —le preguntó.

—Me gusta, mucho más de lo que creía al principio. Producir el programa era bueno, y me animaba; pero esto, cocinar, no solo me emociona sino que me calma… —Suspiró—. Me faltan seis meses aquí y me están recomendando un instituto en París, pero no lo sé… —su voz se perdió y volvió a suspirar—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo… está todo?

Parpadeó y se acomodó en la superficie plana.

—Llamé a mi madre, pasó la navidad conmigo.

—Vaya… —escuchó que decía—, eso es muy bueno.

—Gracias —le susurró, aunque no consiguió ninguna respuesta—. Mi madre me dijo lo que hiciste. Todos estos años y yo nunca lo supe…

—No fue nada —le susurró en un tono que sabía era intentando cortar esa parte de la conversación.

—Yo ni siquiera pensé en qué pasaría si se enfermara… Soy un total idiota —masculló.

—No eres un mal hombre, Edward —le contestó inmediatamente—. Solo que ella te hizo daño y quisiste apartarlo para sobrevivir. Créeme, sé lo se siente —Quizás ese fuera el eufemismo del año—. Pero también estaba segura que si algo le hubiera sucedido… Bueno… Tú sabes…

Él sonrió y asintió, ya que imaginaba que lo que quería decirle era que no deseaba que experimentara algo parecido a lo que ella había vivido con Renée.

—Gracias, de nuevo. Lamento nunca haberlo visto, no saber todo lo que hacías por mí —le susurró y de nuevo lo recibió el silencio. Ahora fue su turno de suspirar—. Piensas que… —se detuvo y bajó la mirada, deseando golpearse a sí mismo, de nuevo.

—¿Sí…? —le ofreció.

—¿Alguna vez será más fácil para ti, Bella? —le preguntó—. ¿Alguna vez podré acercarme sin hacerte daño…?

—Edward… —escuchó que susurraba.

—Te extraño, todos los días, todo el tiempo, siempre…

—No me hagas esto. Por favor… por favor… —escuchó que le rogaba casi con desesperación y él asintió.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Lo siento… —le interrumpió golpeando su frente con una mano—. Lo siento —concluyó. Los invadió el silencio una vez más, tanto que por un instante pensó que había trancado.

—Conocí a alguien —escuchó que le confesaba y fue como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el corazón—. Fuimos a tomar un café hoy. Es solo una persona, no ha pasado nada y no sé si… Pero… Diablos, no sé por qué digo esto. Olvídalo… —Él abrió los labios pero ninguna palabra surgió por unos instantes. —Debo irme… —dijo entonces y él jadeó en negación.

—Creo que de forma egoísta e idiota, siempre me aliviaba el hecho de que hubieses sido solo mía. Incluso en los peores momentos ese fue un consuelo paupérrimo —le confesó tristemente.

—En toda mi vida, nunca me permití o siquiera quise pensar en más nadie que en ti —le susurró ella—. Era casi como respirar, ¿sabes? Respirar y tú. Nada más. No sabes lo que lamento no habértelo mostrado mejor, que sufrieras, nunca quise que eso sucediera…

Edward parpadeó varias veces y tragó grueso, comprendiendo exactamente lo que quería decir.

—¿Me dirías si te trata mal? —rogó—. Solamente eso pido. —La escuchó soltar una especie de risilla triste.

—Jake mataría a cualquiera que lo intentara. —Él asintió, porque lo había imaginado y lo había vivido.

—Te amo —susurró casi sin control. La escuchó jadear bruscamente.

—No digas eso —rogó y allí sintió que se alejaba un poco más. Parpadeó y volvió a asentir.

—Lo siento —dijo aunque sin ningún remordimiento—. Estás hermosa —le confesó y escuchó que tragaba, y se quedaba callada por otros segundos—. Te sienta bien el cabello tan corto, nunca lo hubiera pensado…

—Gracias —contestó escuetamente—. ¿James?

—Sí —respondió suspirando—. Pero no dijo nada de ti, ni sobre nada en realidad, solamente un video…

—Oh… el video —completó.

—Te ves feliz —comentó mirando al suelo—. Te sienta bien… —Ella no contestó nada—. Creo que debería despedirme… —De nuevo no dijo nada y él suspiró—. Adiós, Bella…

—Feliz no Navidad, Edward —le respondió y él sonrió con los ojos húmedos, antes de escuchar el pitido indicándole que había cortado la llamada.

Suspiró y dejó caer el teléfono, sintiendo que el ahogo se iba, y un dolor agudo lo reemplazaba y dos certezas le invadían.

Ella lo estaba intentando tan duramente como él y él tenía que encontrar la forma de dejarla ir también…

Tragó grueso y se quedó en esa misma posición por un rato, sin siquiera parpadear, hasta que escuchó el timbre sonar. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó si sería James, después de todo le había dado su dirección antes de encontrarse con Emmett, y maldijo ya que si hubiera llegado media hora atrás, lo habría paleado a golpes y el vacío que le invadía nunca hubiese llegado.

Abrió la puerta, sin siquiera la fuerza para fruncirle el ceño o gruñirle, pero palideció al ver en verdad quién era.

—No deja de llorar… —le susurró Renata temblando y con sus mejillas manchadas de puras lágrimas—. No deja de llorar y la enfermera estúpida se fue y no se calla… ¡No se calla! —terminó más histéricamente y él tomó a la bebé en brazos que se retorcía alrededor y gritaba despavorida.

Su cara estaba rojita, su cabello húmedo y pegado en su frente, se removía y soltaba alaridos, pero cuando lo sintió dejó de removerse, aún lloraba, solo que no tan desesperadamente.

—Calma, Leny, ya estoy aquí —le susurró besando su frente, manejándose únicamente por instinto, viendo que se calmaba un poco más y entró a la casa, escuchando que Renata trancaba la puerta detrás de ellos—. Papá está aquí…

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a mis chicas que estás semanas andan sufriendo de lo mismo. Gine y Gise, las dos andan tan full en trabajo en sus campos y agradezco enormemente que tomen un momento para ayudarme en este capítulo. Gracias :D Y a Pao también, la cual anda perdida no solo en trabajo sino en estudio.

**PD: ****Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


End file.
